Mommy Dearest
by redsandman99
Summary: The lives of the Lawsons are forever changed after the only person James has ever feared comes crashing back into their lives with a vengeance. The sequel to Savior
1. Chapter 1

And…we're back! Vermi and mine's second story in our series of collaborations. When we last left our utterly insane family, they were bringing Elizabeth home from the hospital and expecting to live happily ever after. And while that's all well and good, we decided we were not done torturing them yet *giggles evilly* We couldn't help ourselves. It's just our nature *smiles sweetly and tries to look innocent*

…

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would think you had a growth growing off of you or something."

James flipped Cooper off while keeping his eyes on the television. He, Elizabeth and Mindy were going through the Supernatural DVDs he owned because he was bound and determined to give Elizabeth a good taste in TV shows. "You can't call your sister a growth. She is not an icky growth. She is a sweet little angel and you will apologize this instant."

Cooper chuckled. "I was just kidding. Put the claws away Momma Bear." He got up out of his chair and walked over so he could kneel down by Elizabeth. "You know sis, if I didn't know better, I would think Dad was the one who gave birth to you instead of Mom."

"Hardy har har har," James muttered while Mindy laughed. "You're just asking for it Cooper. I hope you know that."

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah," Cooper said dismissively. He got up to his feet and held out his arms. "Now come on, let me hold her."

"What?" James said in disbelief. "No. You've held her enough."

"I've held her twice since you've brought her home from the hospital. Now come on, I know this is difficult for you but we have to cut the umbilical cord a little bit."

"But…but…you can't hold her."

Cooper sighed in frustration. "Why the hell not?"

"Because you smell bad." That wasn't true at all, but he had to come up with some sort of excuse.

"Mom! Would you talk some sense into him?"

Mindy tore her eyes away from the TV so she could give James a stern look. "Come on Jamie, let him hold his baby sister. He loves her very much and you hog her from everyone but me."

"But-" James stopped when Mindy pouted her lips at him. "Fine," he sighed unhappily. He got up to his feet and very carefully placed Elizabeth in Cooper's arms. "You be careful with her. She's fragile."

"Dad relax. I know how to hold a baby." Cooper smiled down at Elizabeth as he held her, and she looked back up at him with wide eyes, reaching up with her tiny little hands to grab at his face. James watched the two of them carefully, not daring to look away until he felt Mindy's arms wrap around him.

"You know we'll have to leave her here with Julie and the others when we leave, right?" she reminded him. "Unless you changed your mind about any of the kids going-"

"No," James said. "They're not going there. They don't need to see that place."

In an effort to get rid of some of the emotional baggage he had been carrying around since he was a kid, he was selling the house he had grown up in as a child. He had kept it all these years because…well he didn't really know why. What he did know was that before he could hand it off to a real estate agent to sell it for him, he needed to clear out the stuff that belonged to his parents and his brother Jacob first. Mindy and Cooper were convinced that going in there himself and doing it with their help would be good therapy for him but he wasn't quite as sure about it. He just had a really uneasy feeling about the whole thing. Maybe he was just being paranoid but he couldn't help it. He hadn't stepped foot in that house for twenty eight years for a reason. The place was just all kinds of bad.

Mindy sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "It's just a house Jamie," she said gently. "It can't hurt you."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But tell my brain that."

"I will." She grabbed his head and pulled it down so she could speak directly into his brain. "It's just a stupid house and it cannot hurt Jamie. Stop telling him that it can."

James laughed and kissed her. "You're adorable Baby Doll."

"I know," she said happily. She kissed him this time just as the doorbell rang. "I GOT IT!" Connor yelled. He literally came running full speed out of the basement and tore through the living room, making James holler and flinch violently because he was sure that Connor was going to crash right into Cooper and hurt Elizabeth. Luckily he didn't do that, and he vaulted his way down into the hallway so he could let Tiffany, Kelly and a rather frazzled looking Julie into the house. "TIFFANY!" he hollered, picking her up and spinning her around as he hugged her. "You want to come play Wii with us? Me and Tryg are beating the girls-"

"You are not!" Thorn could be heard yelling. "Amber said you lost because you cheated!"

"I did not cheat! You take that back buttface!"

"Hey! None of that now!" James scolded as he stole Elizabeth back from a distracted Cooper. "You hear me Connor?"

Connor stuck his tongue out before carrying Tiffany down to the basement, Kelly hesitantly trailing behind him. Those two were in charge of the older kids while Julie looked after Elizabeth and Chelsea (who was upstairs napping). James shook his head at Connor's antics before looking down at Elizabeth, who was smiling at him. "Hey there Lizzie Bear," he cooed happily, not giving a damn that Cooper was snickering at him. "You don't want Daddy to leave, now do you? No you don't. You want me to stay here and watch TV with you." He kissed her forehead and looked at Julie, who was looking at him in amusement. "You know, you should go instead of me. I-"

"No no no Jamie," Mindy said firmly. "We've talked about this already."

James pouted and kissed Elizabeth's forehead again. He knew he was being irrational and stuff but he couldn't help himself. Elizabeth was his first baby daughter and he had to protect her.

"James come on, you know you can trust me with her," Julie said gently. "I babysat my nieces and nephews from the time they were like a week old. I can handle Elizabeth just for a couple of hours."

"But…"

"Here, let me hold her for a minute," Mindy said. "It's my turn again."

James handed her off to Mindy, who kissed her lovingly. This was the first time either of them were going to be away from her since bringing her home from the hospital and while neither of them were really all that excited about it, Mindy was having an easier time at it than James because she had already had four daughters. "I love you Lizzie Bear," Mindy cooed. "I love you I love I love you. You be a good girl for Julie, okay?"

"Of course she'll be a good girl," James said, kissing Elizabeth one last time before she was handed to Julie. Elizabeth got a confused look on her face and she started getting fussy and Cooper had to literally drag James and Mindy out the front door to keep them from forgetting their plan and staying home with their baby.

"Come on guys," he encouraged. "The sooner we get this shit done, the sooner you can go back and be the overbearing new parents we all know and love."

…

The house James had grown up in as a kid was about as far away from the house he lived in now as it could get and still be in the same city. He and Annabelle had abandoned it twenty eight years ago when they had moved out after he had killed Caroline and they never looked back once. Just pulling into the driveway made James feel sick to his stomach. "Oh fuck me," he muttered as he got out of the car. The house loomed over every other on the block; nobody lived on either side of it or across from it. He had heard through the grapevine that people believed the place was haunted and it wouldn't surprise him if it was.

Mindy grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "It's okay Jamie. I'll protect you from the scary place."

Cooper shook his head and took the liberty of leading them into the house. The overpowering smell of mildew and decay hit them as soon as they stepped in, making them all cough. "Jesus Dad, you should have sold this place ages ago," Cooper muttered as he started throwing curtains back so the sunlight could stream in through the windows. "Although with the state it's in, I don't think anyone is going to want to buy it unless it gets fixed up really good."

"I'd rather just burn it to the ground," James muttered. He walked forward hesitantly, going into the living room and staring at the moth eaten furniture in disdain. He had always hated this room…usually when he got stuck in his parents' drunken fights it was right in here.

"We can hire movers to get the furniture out," Cooper told Mindy. He set down the boxes he was holding and went over and grabbed the old television that was still hooked up despite the fact that it hadn't been turned on in nearly thirty years. "We can junk this or sell it at a pawn shop. Make about ten bucks from it."

"Okay honey," Mindy said absently. She was more focused on James, who looked ready to bolt right out of there. "Jamie?" she said hesitantly. "Are you going to be okay?"

James didn't answer her. He just walked out of the room and went into the kitchen. A lot of unpleasant memories were rushing back at him at once. All the times that he got tossed out the kitchen window, smacked with empty glass bottles, smacked with coffee pots that were usually full of steaming hot coffee, the one time Caroline had tried to burn his face against a hot burner when he was six…he had to stop and remind himself that all of that shit was in the past. If he let it keep affecting him like this, then Caroline was always going to keep winning the war with him. He had to fucking let this shit go.

"Jamie?"

James shook his head and forced himself to get his head back on straight. "I'm fine," he assured Cooper and Mindy. "Let's just get this shit done though, okay?"

"Okay," Mindy said quickly. She got up on her tip toes and kissed his neck. "Whatever you say Jamie."

…

While they were going through the stuff in the living room, kitchen and Jacob's old room, James felt somewhat okay. He wasn't doing great by any means but he was doing better than he thought he would. But things started going downhill when they got to Joseph's room. Just being in the creep's room bothered him and it didn't help that Mindy managed to find a stash of photos under one of the floorboards that showed off the girls Joseph had raped in that very room over the years…plus there was a photo of Annabelle in a bathing suit mixed in there that James hadn't even known existed until right then. "Son of a bitch," he muttered angrily. He took the picture and stuffed it in his pocket before throwing the other pictures in the trash pile. He had every intention of burning the whole lot of them when he got the chance.

"What the fuck was wrong with your father?" Cooper asked in disgust. He was standing protectively near Mindy, who was hugging James's waist.

"He was a sick bastard," James replied. He threw the rest of Joseph's stuff into the box and kicked it out into the hallway. "Sick fuck…" He looked at the room that was next and felt his insides go cold. It was Caroline's room and it filled him with a sick sense of dread. The last time he had gone in there, he had barely escaped with his life. _Stop,_ he told himself. _Just stop. You're being retarded. It's just a room. She's been dead for almost thirty years, there's nothing wrong with that room._

"Dad!"

"Jamie no!"

James blinked in surprise. "What?' he said. "What's-" He paused when he felt that his neck was bleeding. Without realizing it, he had clawed the shit at the wire hanger induced scar on his neck. "Mother fucker," he muttered. He wiped the blood away and opened the door to the bedroom, hating himself for the fact that he was being spooked by a memory that was forty two years old. "Just a fucking room…"

As soon as the door opened he felt something cold brush against him, which made him shiver and step back. Cooper started to ask what was wrong but the light bulbs in the hallway all exploded at once, making Mindy scream and him curse loudly. Before James could even begin to figure out what the hell was going on, he felt something literally push him forward so violently that he couldn't stop himself from falling into the room. "What the-" His eyes widened as the door slammed shut before Mindy and Cooper could come to his side and he jumped up to his feet, shocked when he found that it was locked and wasn't about to budge and horrified when he heard an all too familiar laugh coming from directly behind him. "Oh fuck…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: James is a very cute and possessive daddy. *posts this chapter* There! There is more lol. **EternalxInsanity**: *giggles* It's only going to get more disturbing from here. We definitely proved our evilness in this bad boy *high fives Vermi* **Debwood-1999**: Ha, she is back and she's back with a vengeance. The devil don't want her, heaven wouldn't take her if they were paid to and her family certainly don't want her-but she wants them big time. James and them are so fucked I can't even begin to describe it.

…

"Miss me?" the voice replied coolly from behind him, making James yelp and spin around to find no one there. Breathing harshly through his nose though he didn't need to think twice about the owner of that horrid tone; he was screaming inside he knew she was there he fucking knew it but he couldn't see her. He panted; flashing his eyes about the abandoned room when he heard a feral grunt, and was smacked so his back went straight into the door. A hand flew to his stinging cheek not because of the physical pain which was inflicted, but from shock at who exactly was the one who did it.

"Where are you?" he growled lowly, waiting like a hungry dog when the breeze flushed by him again and he shook his head in denial before screaming, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Dead silence.

SLASH! James inhaled sharply through his teeth and flashed his eyes about worriedly, completely ignoring the deep cuts across his chest from fingernails which he couldn't see and started throwing his arms out, trying to grab for anything in particular, anybody he could get his hands on…a chair worked just fine. Grabbing the old wooden chair he started wielding it through the air just to experiment and figure out if he could physically reach out and touch her…but she laughed. The cunt laughed and he was sent back straight into the door, creating a huge THUD and causing Mindy to scream from the hallway.

"DAD! DAD!" Cooper pounded on the door from the outside and jiggled the handle but the door wouldn't budge, Mindy shivering behind him unaware of the attack going on inside the room.

James was pinned to the floor with something sharp which he couldn't see held to his throat when the noise caught the attention of the invisible specter, making a shrill run down James's spine because she knew…he couldn't see her face to know for sure, but he knew she did.

"That you and your sister's mongoloid incest baby? Or is it-"

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" James snarled and tried to hit her, but there was no one to hit and he couldn't see jack shit, "YOU HEAR ME?"

"I don't take orders from you, brat" she snapped coldly, grabbing his throat and digging a finger into the scar which sat on his neck from her and a hanger, completely reopening the wound and making James wince so much blood began to pour out, "You haven't introduced me to your fucking family…" she sighed and tsked him, "how shameful of you."

"You leave him ALONE!" James growled when he was whacked again, making Mindy scream and suddenly bang on the door with a little fist.

"JAMIE what's wrong?" she cried loudly, shaking her head and running a little hand down the old dust-covered wood, "Baby talk to me, come out! PLEASE!" she begged as a sob, making Cooper shake his head and pet her hair quickly.

"DAD we're not FUCKING with you, what's wrong! Get OUT of there!"

"I can't!" James shouted back at them when already a great pressure was lifted off his chest, which at the moment wasn't what he wanted to feel. "HEY!" he shouted at his mother's spirit, "HEY!"

"'Hey' get your ASS through this door NOW!" Cooper growled from the other side, "You've got Mom scared half to death we're not FUCKING with you on this, Dad! It's not funny!"

"So that's your unofficial brat…" the voice which sounded in front of him made James cringe, "How is he these days? Last I remember your fucking sister was-"

"You leave them OUT of this!" James shouted only to humor her; she was already kicking him randomly as she walked by to make him squirm.

"Why?" the voice snapped to him, "Why should I? He's just as much mine as he is yours, you little bastard! I can do whatever I want with my grandchildren…" she trailed off, making him ultimately uncomfortable, "Speaking of…" The last thing he wanted to hear that bitch even utter was Elizabeth and if she did, ghost or not he'd have her head on a plate no one was coming within a radius of his baby.

"JAMIE!" Mindy shrieked worriedly, panting and trying to get in when an eerie stillness slinked between Mindy and Cooper, which made her neck develop an icy chill and she cried. She cried loudly and slowly spun around to see no one between her and Cooper.

"Mom?" his light eyes widened, placing a hand in her fair skinned cheek and shaking his head, "You look like you've seen a ghost, what's wrong? Do you hear anything with Dad?"

"SH!" she hissed with a shake of her head, "SH! SH! SH!"

"Mom-" he was silenced by the little hand slapping over his mouth and he cringed. Panting hard through her nose and shaking her head Mindy knocked on the door once more and cooed.

"Jamie…!" her lips curled in as she waited impatiently for James to answer, "Jamie!"

"Baby Doll get away from the door!" he barked from the other side, desperately trying to jiggle the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"NO!" she shook her head and felt a distance creep between Cooper and herself since he was checking the hallway for anyone at all, "Jamie I'm not going ANYWHERE without you what the FUCK!"

"You…" he lost his voice from fright so he tried again, "This was a mistake! Baby Doll PLEASE this was a mistake get OUT of here and take Cooper with you!"

"No!" she shook her head and kept a hand on the door, "Come OUT of there, break the fucking door down I don't give a fuck!"

"Mom?" Cooper panicked while looking for a weapon of any kind, "Is it cold or am I catching your anemia?"

"It's not contagious ya shit" she rolled her eyes before turning to face him and she shrieked, startling him.

"What?" he gulped with a shake of the head, "What?"

He didn't see this, why the hell he didn't see this she had no idea…

"Move" was all she said, beckoning to him wildly and shaking her head, "MOVE!"

"Mom, I-"

"God DAMN IT Cooper, FUCK!" she lunged just as the tall woman thin as a rail with cold hazel eyes and thin brown hair grabbed for him, catching Mindy's neck instead since she had actually ripped Cooper to the ground in an adrenaline rush of strength. "AHH!" she cried once her throat was smashed against the wall and her mother-in-law scowled at her, running a finger tauntingly down her face starting from her eye all the way to the bottom of her jaw.

"Miranda" the very way she said her name made Mindy cry and shake her head, "so nice to finally see you again"

"No…" she cried and shook her head, Cooper simply horrified looking up at Mindy talking to absolutely no one while being pinned against the wall. Mindy sniffled and placed both hands over the one on her throat, feeling the fabric of her shirt and the skin of her arm, "You're dead! You're dead you're dead you're dead Jamie fucking killed you he did!" The hazel eyes flashed to Cooper, who was already springing to his feet attempting to wrestle Mindy off the wall when he was grabbed by the hair and slammed into the wall, making Mindy lunge to bite her but missed by a hair. "FUCK!" she screeched while glancing at the closed door which was now rattling with thumps as James tried desperately to break free.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" he screamed from the other side as Cooper tried to get Mindy free once more, only to be smacked in the face and thrashed to the ground, "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Or WHAT?" she shouted back at the door, only Mindy able to make out her every fucking feature. Immediately as Mindy reached to touch her face, Caroline snapped her attention back to Mindy's and bent her wrist so far backwards it almost broke.

"MOM!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE HER?" Mindy cried pleadingly to Cooper, "She's" she coughed and kicked the air to try and swat Caroline away, "She's right THERE how can you not see her?" she cried and shook her head with a whimper, "How can you not SEE her there she is!"

"Mom…" he shook his head with a pant, completely unable to see what was coming after them, "Mom please, tell me what to do I don't know what to do"

"JAMIE!" Mindy screamed and thrashed about while unaware of Caroline's gazing at her.

"He won't help you, little girl…" she told her with a shake of the head, "It seems only YOUR retarded ass can see me"

"You're DEAD!" Mindy growled at her surely, "He killed you he did you should be rotting in fucking hell"

"Yet you told him to forgive me" she watched Mindy freeze at those words, "You wanted him to THANK me for birthing him and that cunt sister of his when I never even wanted them in the first place"

"So take it out on ME!" she begged with a shake of the head, "PLEASE, leave him alone!" she sniffled and started to cry, "Don't hurt him, PLEASE leave us alone we will leave we promise! Please!"

"Save it" she slammed Mindy's wrist against the wall and went to break it when Cooper just grabbed Mindy's legs and she flopped to the floor on top of him, the both staring at each other awkwardly as James continued pounding on the door.

"Mom" Cooper panted and hugged her close while searching for any kind of out possible…the only way was the stairs, "Dad will have to wait"

"WHAT?" he knew Mindy wouldn't like that answer, and she violently struggled as he ripped her down the hallway towards the stairs only to have Mindy crane her neck and scream, the bitch was right on their tails. So frightened she spurred Cooper further, but didn't realize that the stairs were right there and without even touching them, Caroline had indirectly caused them both to topple a flight of stairs and Cooper crashed on top of Mindy as much as he didn't want to, making the young woman cry out in pain and reach to hug his neck, wincing when something landed on Cooper atop the stairs and flipped him off her, making Mindy scream and painfully flip onto her stomach, grabbing what seemed to be an umbrella and using it as a golf club to nail Caroline in the stomach. "Come on, come on!" she begged, shaking her head in dismay as Caroline could only growl and lunge after them once more, making the pair dart into the kitchen and look for something, anything…

"Mom!" Cooper panted and grabbed a knife out of a rack before tossing her one, "What the FUCK I'm so fucking sorry"

"NO TIME!" Mindy yelped as Caroline popped right behind them, pissed as ever, "FUCK!" Fuck that fucking bitch. Mindy could see her she could see her every move it was becoming impossible to do anything. Not to mention the midget had a little fight in her, which she didn't like. Yes, she enjoyed people who thought they could take her…but not ones who actually could and they knew they could. This bitch was a fucking ghostbuster armed with a cannon. "RUN!"

"WHERE?" Cooper panicked while taking her hand, "WHERE Mommy where where where?"

"I…" she shrieked as a handful of her hip-length raven hair was grabbed and she bit into the hand until Caroline let go, looking for the front door and ripping him towards it while heaving she was s out of breath. "I get you to the door you fucking WAIT while I get Daddy you understand me?"

"FUCK no, Mom!" Cooper growled and shook his head as the front door was in sight, "I'm not waiting for SHIT"

"Yeah?" she stopped dead and halted Cooper so fast he nearly fell over, "Try tellin' HER that!"

"Huh?" he craned his neck to the doorway and she could only yelp. The bitch had a grin on her face which made Mindy's spine snap and she cried harder, clapping a hand over her mouth and shaking her head while backing away from the doorway, "JAMIE!"

"Little one…" Caroline growled while stalking closer towards her grandson and daughter-in-law, "Come here, little one…so I can break your plastic face"

"FUCK" Mindy screamed and was darting through rooms to find a place to conceal them for the time being when a closet came into view in a hallway, "SHIT fuck…" she cried and opened the door, shoving Cooper inside and moving in right behind him, shivering as they heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly both sets of eyes checked under the door, only Mindy couldn't see anymore footsteps. She couldn't even hear them, there was nothing.

"Alright, Mom…" he whispered while hugging her close as they huddled behind some old cobweb-smothered coats and sniffled quickly, "I think she's gone." The door opened and they both shrieked, cowering and clinging to the other only to see a bloodied James staring down at them with the most blank and unreadable expression on his face.

"JAMIE!" Mindy pushed to her feet and screamed, flinging her arms around his bloody neck and crying, kissing the wound to the point that his blood was going down her throat, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie…!" He gulped, but didn't formally respond. The look on Cooper's face as James wrapped an arm around his wife and clamped her close wasn't satisfying the elder son at all. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"What…" Cooper panted while rising to his feet and petting Mindy's hair reverently, "the HELL…" not even thinking twice he led James and Mindy (who was cradled in James's arms holding him tight) to the door, "was THAT?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Esha Napoleon**: *giggles* I think both yours and your grandma's sentiments sum up that chapter quite nicely. **Debwood-1999**: I have to say, I'm glad you're hooked *nods* Caroline's is just…well she's undeniably evil so resting in peace is kind of not on her agenda. **RatedRCandi**: *nods* They are definitely to be pitied right now. Caroline got her reputation as a psychotic bitch for a reason (and it will be proven time and again before this story is done). **NeroAnne**: Thank you ;) **EternalxInsanity**: *giggles* I have to say, you've seen nothing yet. Believe me, Caroline just got started.

…

James opened the car door and got himself and Mindy into the backseat while Cooper got into the driver's seat. He hadn't even been able to try to speak yet, so Cooper's question had gone unanswered so far. He was pretty sure he had gone into some kind of shock. His mind was trying to convince him that this had been some sort of horrible nightmare and he was going to wake up at any second safe and at home in bed with Mindy, but in his heart, he knew that that wasn't going to be the case. That had been real. He had just been attacked by his own dead mother, who's spirit should have been still rotting in hell. He didn't know how it was possible and he didn't really want to find out. He just wanted to get as far away from the house as humanly possible.

"Dad seriously, what the fuck happened in there?" Cooper asked as he backed out of the driveway, just about crashing into the mailbox in his hurry to get out of there. He was already starting to get bruises from where Caroline had hit him and his tumble down the stairs, but besides from that he seemed to be okay, besides from being freaked out. "Something just grabbed Mom-"

"Cooper just drive," James finally managed to say.

"Dad-"

"NOW GOD DAMN IT!" James hadn't meant to scream. He really hadn't. He was just too freaked out for words to even describe. Mindy was shaking in his arms and he could her poor wrist turning into one giant bruise. It didn't appear broken, but Mindy was holding it very very gingerly so it had been a close call.

Cooper winced when James screamed but at least he drove them away from the house as fast as he could. James could see a spare handkerchief near him that he could easily reach over and grab so he could use it to wipe the blood off his neck, but he wasn't able to even reach for it. His heart was beating all erratically and he felt beyond nauseous. He tried to force himself to take deep breaths, but his chest was so tight that he couldn't get enough air into his lung.

"Jamie? Jamie breathe!" Mindy sounded scared to death. "Cooper he's not breathing right!"

"Fuck!" Cooper pulled the car over and climbed into the backseat with Mindy and James. "Dad! Jesus Christ Dad, breathe!" He shook James as hard as he could, panicking when James just started wheezing uncontrollably. "DAD!"

"Jamie breathe!" Mindy pleaded. She pushed Cooper out of the way and put her mouth over James's so she could blow air directly into him. "Jamie please!"

James felt the bile rising up inside of him and he barely managed to squeeze past Mindy and Cooper so he could get out of the car and throw up all over the concrete. His whole body felt weak and shaky, but he was able to breathe a little easier once he was done. "Jesus fucking Christ," he muttered as he fell back into the car.

"Okay seriously, can someone tell me what the fuck happened back there?" Cooper said impatiently. "That was so fucking freaky-"

"Caroline," Mindy said in a small voice. "It was Caroline."

Cooper stared at her in shock. "What? That's not even possible Mom. Caroline is dead."

"I know she's dead. But I saw her."

James just about had a heart attack at the words. "You _saw_ her?"

Mindy nodded and gave him a confused look. "Didn't you?"

"No," James replied. "I could hear her and feel her hit me and shit, but I couldn't see her." He forced himself to sit up and turn towards her. "How did you even know what she looked like? You've never seen a picture of her before."

Mindy suddenly looked very nervous. She tried to retreat back, but both Cooper and James stopped her. "Mom talk to us," Cooper pleaded. "We just got attacked by one pissed off ghost. I don't think now is the time to be holding shit back."

Mindy hesitated and glanced down at her injured wrist. "I've sawed her a couple of times," she admitted. "When I was in the hospital and after you found out Mark married Michelle. Trisha introduced us."

James stared at Mindy in horror before shaking his head and covering his face with his hands. "No," he moaned. "No no no no. She's dead she's fucking dead!" He punched his seat and shook his head in denial. This wasn't fair or right. He had lived under her reign of terror for seventeen long years and then spent another twenty eight being haunted by her. And just when he was going to finally put her to rest for good, this had to happen. She had not only fucking come back and attacked him, but she had went after Mindy and Cooper. She had known things she shouldn't have…the "mongoloid incest child" had to be a reference to Connor because she had known about Mark being Cooper's real father and he just had a sick feeling she knew about Elizabeth and the other kids. "She fucking can't do this!" He gave Mindy and Cooper desperate looks. "Why can't she just fucking go away? Why can't she just leave me alone?"

"Because she's mean," Mindy replied. She sniffled and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry Jamie. I shouldn't have said to thank her and all that. She hearded what I said and gotted mad."

He just shook his head before burying his face into the crook of her neck. He didn't blame her for anything, but his voice stopped working for him again so he could only hug her and try to hide in her embrace. Cooper stared at the both of them for the longest time, completely at a loss about what to do. Finally he grabbed the handkerchief James had seen earlier and started trying to clean up James's neck. "We should get this looked at," he said quietly. "And Mom's wrist too."

"I'm fine," James said flatly.

"Me too," Mindy agreed.

"Baby Doll-"

"I'm okay Jamie," Mindy said, cutting off James's protest. "I am. I've got a brace at home I can put on so I don't have to go to a doctor." She shook her head at the looks Cooper and James continued to give her. "I want to go home and see the babies. Please?"

Cooper didn't look entirely convinced by Mindy's words but he couldn't resist giving her what she wanted. "Keep the pressure on," he told James. "I think the bleeding is stopping but I don't want to take any chances." He climbed back into the front seat and went to put the car back in drive, but he stopped to look back at James one more time. It looked like he was going to start saying something but then he changed his mind. Honestly, what could he really even say at this point? It wasn't like he could provide James any real kind of comfort. In a matter of minutes, Caroline had pulled a huge mind fuck with James and he was completely traumatized by it.

Some things never changed…

…

Caroline stared at herself in the old, dirty cracked mirror, feeling rather miffed with the events that had taken place earlier. Fucking with James had been fun, but that little bitch Mindy had been able to see her and fight back against her. That was not acceptable to her. She had not clawed her way out of the depths of hell to be fought back against. She had spent almost thirty years not only paying for her so called sins and watching James live the life he shouldn't have even had. _Little bastard shouldn't have been born. He's nothing but a waste of space. Stupid little pathetic piece of shit._

She sneered angrily before leaving the bathroom and walking all through her old house. Oh how she hated this place. Living there with the pig of a husband and three useless, whining brats…if it hadn't been so fun to torture them all she would have killed the whole lot of them and been done with it. _Would have killed them and that idiot Calaway. Stupid bastard is as big of a waste of space as James_. She knew that he and James had had a falling out because of the slut James was now married to, but that didn't matter to her. Mark had annoyed her to no end when she had been alive and she would make him pay too. They would all pay. James, that slut Miranda and all those babies…all those useless, pathetic beings that were just ripe for the torture. She had always hated children. Becoming a mother had been the worst experience of her life and she had openly admitted that on more than one occasion.

She went into James and Annabelle's old room, wrinkling her nose in disgust as she did so. She knew Annabelle had done everyone a favor and wasted away and died, but James was still around to play with. It angered her that he thought he could just put her behind him. No no no, that wasn't going to be the case. She was far from done with him yet.

She knew though that she couldn't stay like she was. Retard Mindy could see her, which was a problem. She wasn't going to freak out about it though, because she already had an idea about how to work around that. She wasn't completely sure if it was going to work or not, but she was going to try because she had nothing left to lose. James had taken her life-so now it was time to take his.


	4. Chapter 4

**SlytherinQueen020**: She is and she knows it and enjoys it. She don't have an ounce of good in her. She never had it while she was alive and she won't have it now. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne:** You're not the only one. Although I would recommend doing it sniper style because if she caught someone trying to shoot someone it would just end in badness. **Debwood-1999**: Things definitely are looking grim for the Lawsons. Caroline's out for blood, which is never a good thing. Duck and cover would probably be the wisest idea but then again, knowing them, she would find them anyway.

…

That night in their bedroom Mindy held Elizabeth in her good arm and lifted the other to snag her bottle off her nightstand when her wrist completely gave out and she winced, dropping the plastic bottle to the floor and whimpering faintly. She stared at the now useless appendage and frowned, sniffling and preparing to reach down and grab it again when James already bent and grabbed it for her.

"Oh…!" she nodded in slight surprise and gave him a quick nod, "Thank you, Jamie."

"I want that wrist looked at by a medical professional" he replied uncharacteristically coldly before sitting on the bed next to her and planting a kiss over a raised scar on her shoulder which came from her father and a fire poker, "Obviously it's NOT fine-"

"You send me to a doctor I want someone stitching your neck too" she leaned over and pressed her lips to his neck which she wanted to finish bandaging up but Elizabeth decided to cry.

"You really have to make this complicated, don't you?" he sighed with a shake of the head, removing Elizabeth from Mindy's arm and carrying out bottle-feeding. Grinning girlishly all of a sudden, Mindy leaned over and hugged his neck before answering.

"I'm complicated." Looking up from feeding their daughter James could only force a smile and cuddle Mindy close under an arm. It was one of the last things she'd said to him before they made love for the first time…and her guts were spilled to him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he took a deep breath and kissed her hair before placing Elizabeth's bottle down and holding her up to his shoulder and patting her back to burp her, which only made Mindy giggle loudly and rise onto her knees to nip at his ear and jaw until he began to return the kisses and lower Elizabeth from his shoulder, keeping one arm holding her and the other holding Mindy's face. He wanted to focus on her, he wished he could focus on her, but too much was on his mind to actually do so. She felt it though, his touch just wasn't right his head wasn't where it normally was. Breaking free with a long sigh she touched his cheek and began to rub his neck while moving to reach for the bandages and Neosporin she wanted to use to prevent it from scarring even more. "This wasn't supposed to happen, Baby Doll…"

"But it did" she said curtly and kissed his wound before finishing the job, "Now what're ya gonna do?"

"What do you THINK I'm going to do?" he reeled both her and Elizabeth closer to him, actually sitting Mindy and their daughter in his lap, "I'm going to fucking hunt her down"

"But you cannot SEE her" she reminded him gently, petting his dark hair and rising onto her knees to move her mouth slowly over his, "Know her or not you and I are in this together"

"No."

"YES and I don't give a fuck WHAT you say to that, Jamie!" her voice rose unintentionally and she cringed before shrugging and holding him close, "She said my name. I saw her before she camed after you, and I love you more than life-"

"BABY Doll…!" he winced and shook his head violently, grabbing her chin with a hand and shaking his head, "No! None of this would have happened without fucking me so let me"

"Never" she responded stubbornly, not taking any of his shit for an answer, "She wants you to die I die too"

"Miranda!"

"Read my lips…." Her voice lowered and she narrowed her ice-blue eyes, "I don't…give…a FUCK what she wants from you. Or what she wants to do to you…" she shook her head and snuggled into his neck as hard as she could without hurting him, "Before she even thinks about doing something to our babies or YOU, she goes through ME."

"No no no no no" he clapped a hand over her mouth and narrowed his eyes, "You're digging your own grave, Baby Doll and I will NOT as your husband sit back and let you"

"Why?" she asked with a bit of a nasty shrug, "Because I am a girl?" her eyebrows raised and she laughed at that, "Of the two of us…YOU are much more fucked than me because she is your mommy. But I will not let you be fucked because I love you more than anybody so take THAT fucking Caroline."

"N-"

"Say no and I will never talk to you again for the rest of my-"

"You have no way of knowing her or any of this, Baby Doll, I would prefer to fight my own battle with whatever the fuck it is she wants with me"

"I love you!" she shouted blindly, "I love you, I love you, I love you! There is NOTHING you or anybody can do to make me not love you more than anybody else"

"I…" his voice got lost before he shook his head and snuggled her, "me too….that's why I worry"

"I'm a big girl" she nodded surely and kissed Elizabeth, "Right Lizzie Bear? Nobody messes with you or Daddy and lives to talk about it!"

"Right" James nodded and spoke into her neck, "But my mother is already DEAD so your little theory will not"

"Jamie…" she groaned before helping ease him onto his back, using her good wrist to grab a can of ginger ale for him, "This tastes like shit, but should settle your stomach"

"I'm not sick" he dismissed when she shook her head and held the glass to his lips, straddling over his chest and ensuring he had some.

"You puked on the road…" she sighed and nodded, "that is pretty sick to me. And I love you, I do not want Lizzie Bear getting sick because Senora Psychopath mindfucked you yet again."

"No…" he shook his head and kissed their baby before touching Mindy's face and pulling her down on top of his chest to feel her icy skin contrast with his. "I'm not being so irrational to be a dick, Baby Doll"

"This is my fault" she frowned yet again when he shook his head and cradled her like a baby in his arms.

"Absolutely not"

"I tolded you to thank her for being a stupid cunt" she sighed when he shook his head and kissed her hair once more.

"She knows way more than she should…" he gulped and continued to pet her and the baby, "called Connor a 'mongoloid incest baby', how would she know if not"

"Then obviously she DID, baby" Mindy nodded and traced circles on his bare chest before kissing it, "She will find out anything she can and make you sad."

"That is her specialty…" he sighed and pressed himself against her subtly, "I love you, I really do…"

"And she will use that against you too" Mindy nodded surely while pecking Elizabeth, "We are all fair game"

"Then I want you as distanced from me as"

"She knows who we are, Jamie baby…she will find us no matter WHERE we go, and I already told you no matter what happens we're in this together" she nodded and kissed him on the lips, poking her tongue between her teeth and trying to keep her bad wrist out of harm's way when he took the wrist in a hand and extended it out to the side while gingerly holding it, "Can you repeat after me, Jamie?"

"What?" he was listening, but didn't know what phrase she wanted repeated for her. She smiled and hugged his neck before removing her clothing and working on his.

"We are in this together, Baby Doll and my Jamie. No matter WHAT happens."

"But the thing is, I don't know what WILL-"

"We are in this together, Baby Doll and my Jamie no matter WHAT happens" she repeated irritably, and immediately James did so as much as he didn't want to. He didn't WANT Caroline fucking gunning for her and their children, but things wouldn't have gone much better if he hadn't accepted her request and so he flipped her over, placed Elizabeth right beside them, and kissed Mindy into the bed for as long as he could.

"I'm calling the doctor in the morning" he nodded and gave her wrist a huge kiss, "I don't want anything nagging you even if its only a bruise."

"Silly Jamie…" she sighed and giggled, hooking her arms around his neck and squealing in delight as he made love to her. Caroline wanted a fucking fight? Great. Let her come. If the hag dared to even look at James the wrong way Mindy was going to put her fist where it didn't belong. `

As pressured as James felt as the father on them all, Mindy felt the need to be just as strong especially while he was mentally weak like this. No matter how it was sliced she wasn't losing James over it. They were going to spent the rest of their lives and grow old together. They wanted this; THIS was the life they wanted with each other. And now some bitch who belonged in the seventh layer of hell was going to take it away from them? Not as long as she was alive, and deep down, Mindy knew James felt the same way if Caroline even hinted at possibly coming after his Elizabeth or any of the other children. They were so fucking happy and that bitch had to come in and ruin everything. There was only one logical thing they could do and eventually would have to resort to as a form of getting through to Caroline that James was no longer anything of her concern…and that was endure. There was enough unconditional love to last a millennium and now all they had to do was keep James's head in line. Maybe Caroline was only limited to that house? Mindy would have to keep both eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esha Napoleon**: I think I've heard that before. And with James being James, it's kind of hard not to let him rub off on you lol. **NeroAnne**: The cuteness with them is really just awesome. And Caroline does need to die again…like badly. **Debwood-1999**: We will have our share of wrestlers soon enough. In fact our first one comes in the next chapter I believe *nods*

…

Cooper watched as James opened a new thing of salt an poured it right in front of the doorway. He had already gone outside and poured some all around the yard for "protection" and now he was doing the same for the inside of the house. "You know, just because you saw this on Supernatural doesn't mean that it will really work," he said gently. He knew that was where James was getting this salt thing but he really didn't think it was based on any sort of fact. If it was though, Caroline wasn't going to be able to get ten feet within the house.

James just grunted and continued with his work. Mindy (who was holding Elizabeth) was right by his side, watching him very carefully. Cooper sighed and shook his head. "If we're going down the Supernatural path, should we get her remains and burn them?"

"I burned her body after I killed her," James replied. His voice was flat and quiet, like Mindy's when she was having a schizo episode. It was really starting to worry Cooper. He had never seen his dad like this before in his life.

"Okay, well then what else should we do then?" Cooper asked. He felt totally helpless and he did not like it. "There has to be something we can do."

"Burn her stuff," Mindy piped up. "When those nice boys Sam and Dean hafta kill a ghost that has no body to burn they burn the ghost's things. That usually works."

"But we don't have any of her stuff," James pointed out. "We left it all back at the house."

"So let's go back and get it," Cooper suggested, which was the wrong thing to say. James was on him so fast that he found himself jumping back instinctively.

"You are not going anywhere near that house, you understand me?" James looked positively deranged in his overwhelming fear. "You stay AWAY from there."

"Jamie-" Mindy started trying to calm him down but he wasn't having it.

"No way Baby Doll. He is not going anywhere near that house ever again and that is final." James shook his head vehemently before going back to the work he was doing. Cooper and Mindy exchanged worried looks. Caroline had fucked James up so badly. Mindy had confessed to Cooper after breakfast that James hadn't slept a wink the night before. Every time he managed to drift off he had nightmares, which made Mindy wake up and she refused to go back to sleep before he did.

"Daddy, why is there salt everywhere?" Connor asked as he and Snoopy emerged from the basement. Snoopy, in all of his infinite beagle wisdom, was desperately trying to get out of Connor's grasp so he could lick up all the salt James had just put down. "You're supposed to put salt food, not on the floor."

"Yeah Daddy!" Tryg agreed. He had taken longer to join them because he was dressed up as a spaceman and the giant helmet and tin foil he had on him made him move slower than normal. "Are you playing a game? Can we play too?"

"This isn't a game," James said shortly. "So just leave the salt alone, alright?"

Connor made a face. "What crawled up your butt Daddy? Was it Marky?"

"No it wasn't Mark you idiot," Cooper hissed. He walked over to Connor and Tryg and pointed to the living room. "Go away and leave Dad alone. Go watch a movie or something."

"Aw, but we want to play," Connor objected.

"I don't care. Go watch a movie before I hurt ya."

"MEAN!" Connor and Tryg both shouted at the same time. They stormed away angrily and Cooper was sure that they were going to try to get back at him later. He didn't really care though. He could deal with them easily.

"If we need to go back and burn her stuff Jamie-"

"Baby Doll no. You cannot go back into that house. I won't let you do it."

Cooper turned around in time to see the look Mindy gave James. "We've been over this Jamie," she said firmly. "We're in this together. You go back to that house, I go back."

"I can't let you-"

"You can't do this alone Jamie." Mindy placed her hand on his chest. "We've talked about this."

"But-"

"No buts. This is probably what that bitch wants anyway. Get you all alone so she can do whatever the fuck she wants." Mindy got a nasty look on her face. "I'm NOT gonna let her do it though. I'll kill her again if she comes near us. I can see her so she can't hide from me."

"That's what I'm worried about," James said darkly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before kissing Elizabeth. "She'll hurt you to hurt me. She'll hurt _all_ of you to hurt me."

"So we hurt the bitch first," Cooper said. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together. "Here's what I think we should do: let's get a Molotov Cocktail and throw it into the mother fucking house so it'll burn up and all of her shit will get burned up with it. And that way, if there's any credibility to any of this Supernatural stuff, our problem will be solved."

Mindy blinked in confusion. "What's that cocktail thing?"

"A homemade explosive," James replied.

"Oooh, you're so smart Cooper!" She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Isn't he smart James?"

"Yeah, he's a smart boy," James said. He still seemed nervous and agitated but at least he looked better at the thought of actually having a real plan.

"So we're going to do it then?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah," James confirmed. "Might as well. At this point anything is worth a shot."

…

The neighbors closest to her house lived about three houses down and Caroline spent the entire day watching the whole pathetic family. It was the typical all American family: father, mother, three kids (a ten year old boy, a six year old girl and a seven month old baby girl) and it made her sick to watch them. They were all lovey dovey and shit and it made her want to vomit. She managed to contain herself until dinner though. She watched them for the whole fucking day until she was worked up into a rage, and then she unleashed her fury, letting out a horrific shriek and jumping into the father's body, knocking him down to the floor and scaring the hell out of his wife and kids."

"Larry!" the wife yelled. "Larry what's the matter? Larry!"

Larry tried to push fight, but Caroline wouldn't get out. She took over his body and went still for a moment, making sure that she would stay in once she was in place. When it didn't seem like she was going to lose control any time soon she got up to her feet, shaking her head and clenching and unclenching her fists. This body felt so alien to her. So big and clumsy…but at least she had done it. If she could do it now then she would be able to do it again when it was time for her real fun to begin. And that was all she cared about.

"Larry! Say something!"

Caroline scowled. God she hated this woman's voice. It was time to shut her up for good. "Honey?" Yuck, Larry's voice sucked too. Oh well, it wasn't like she was going to be in him for long.

"Yeah?"

Caroline grinned before grabbing the woman by the back of the neck and slamming her face into the kitchen table. The kids screamed in shock but she barely even heard them. She just kept smashing the woman's face into the table over and over again until it was a bloody mess and then she grabbed the nearest steak knife and slit her throat. The woman had the most shocked expression on her face and the kids were so shocked that they could do was stay and scream their heads off.

"Hey kids," Caroline said with a smirk. "Let's play a little game…"

…

Three hours later, Caroline abandoned Larry's unconscious form and left the house as herself. He was still alive but she suspected he would probably off himself once he realized what "he" had done to his own family. His wife, his kids…none of them were alive anymore. The blood was on his hands and all she could do was laugh about it. That had been the most fun she had in years-but the fun she was going to have with James and his pathetic little family was going to surpass that in every way possible. _Ready or not, here I come you stupid brat._


	6. Chapter 6

**RatedRCandi**: Cooper's a very very smart boy *feeds him cookie* And Caroline just personifies evil…hell sometimes I think she reinvents the word completely. And James definitely needs all the support he can get *waves pom poms for James* **NeroAnne**: According to James, the Winchester brothers can't be wrong *shakes head* Such a silly boy…although at this point, he's already desperate to try anything. And yes, Caroline is an evil witch and she's really about to start proving it here *ducks for cover* **EternalxInsanity**: *shakes head and also hides* She's got bad bad things planned. Even James has no idea just how far she wants to take shit now. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **BellaHickenbottom**: Ummm…*giggles softly and shakes head* I'll let this chapter speak for itself *nods*

…

"Daddy…" Amber frowned while watching James stare pensively out the window as Mindy gave Mike Mizanin (part of the holy trinity of her protégé including Tiffany and Kelly) a laundry list of things she wanted to ensure that he was careful of while watching an infant and six other little kids. He'd babysat all of Mindy's children save Elizabeth before; it was just Connor that he was all nervous about being that he was a grown man. Even from the doorway Mike could see him just standing there with an evil grin on his face and a little astronaut Tryg at his side.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he asked flatly, not even looking at the oldest of his girls.

Frowning and snuffling her feet, Amber's eyes were focused on his hands, and how clammy they looked…it was unsettling as a kid to see that.

"I'm worried about you" she replied calmly while reaching and taking his hand despite the clamminess.

"Why?"

"I love you, Daddy" she said with a nod before kissing his hand and hugging his thigh, "I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Why?" he snapped coldly yet again, "I'm just a pathetic waste of space, what do I need-"

"Mommy..." she sniffled and shook her head, "loves you, Daddy! Cooper loves you very much so does Connor and Tryggy, and Scarlett and Thorn and Chelsea and Elizabeth and ME! I love you don't talk that way!" she stamped her foot and cuddled him close even though he didn't touch her back, which sent her into tears. "Everybody loves you DON'T say that!" she yelled before realizing that she'd caught the attention of Thorn and Scarlett as they prepared Oxa to attack Mike with war paint on her fur, "You sound like Mommy now…" she shook her head disappointedly before backing off and leaving to go cry where no one could find her. He stared after her sullenly, wanting to go after her but he didn't. He could barely stomach dealing with Mindy never mind everyone else.

"Okay, so you got it?" Mindy asked worriedly, placing a hand on Mike's shoulder and pouting her lips as he cocked his head and returned her same pout.

"Do I look fucking stupid to you?" if someone didn't know their nature they would intervene like Cooper wanted to do, but little did he know this was just their way of communicating.

"Yes, actually" Mindy nodded while grabbing his chin and giggling, "With that widdle look on your face I think you're a big ol' dummy!"

"You know what I think?" he asked while removing Chelsea from Mindy and looking to the house, where he saw James staring coldly out the window at him, "I think you need to stop wearing the pants in this relationship, you're making the poor guy look bad"

"Excuse me?" she was in a cross between laughing and asking seriously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he nodded along while waving a hand at the window, "He should be the one laying down the law to me right now"

"Why; you're my friend-"

"Who does most of the parenting?"

"Me…?"

"Who's been babying who lately?"

"Me…?"

"I think your husband swap wasn't as successful as you thought it'd be personally…"

"You know my Glen thoughted you were the most annoying person ever, right?"

"I'm not talking about him, I…" he grabbed her shoulder with his free hand and blue eyes met blue eyes, "I don't give a fuck about anything to do with him…I care about YOU. I'm your BITCH. If I don't care about you, who the fuck will?"

"You don't know him yet…" she shook her head and gazed absently at James for a moment, "He is the only perfect person I have ever known…" sniffling and staring into the doorway she shook her head and gave Mike's cheek a quick kiss, "I love him more than life."

"Whatever floats you" he sighed while shaking his head at the massive man watching no one in particular, "If I need to kick his ass though-"

"He will put your head through the wall" she nodded while reaching for both Connor and Tryg, "but thank you anyway…" bending low she looked to both Connor and Tryg sternly before pressing kisses to both their foreheads, "Now you babies have to promise Mommy and Daddy you will be good little perfect angels for Mike…can you do that?"

"Yes, Mommy…" they both sighed when Tryg grinned and pointed to the little space suit he was wearing.

"Do you love it, Mommy?" Giggling and looking him over, Mindy nodded brightly and pressed a hard kiss on his cheek.

"Me, you, and Connor can make space alien floats later with soda, food dye, and ice cream you wanna do that?"

"Oooo Mommy Mommy can we?" Tryg pleaded while folding his hands together excitedly.

"Can we make little alien gummies and stick them in too?" Connor nodded eagerly when Mindy nodded and gave him a hard kiss too.

"I know how to make it really fizzy and shit too…we will go to the candy store later when Daddy and me come home, okay?"

"Yes Mommy!" they both nodded and hugged her tight, Mindy already reaching for Thorn and Scarlett to kiss goodbye.

"Now you be good little girls, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy!" they both nodded and Chelsea found Mindy next, though Mindy didn't have to say anything because the baby didn't talk. Frowning though, everyone was present except for Amber.

"Ambie?" she frowned and glanced about, "Ambie Rose, where are you?" No answer still, so she frowned and glanced about. "Ambie? Ambieloo, baby please! Mommy and Daddy are leaving…!"

She found Amber in her room brushing the hair on one of her Webkinz stuffed animals shaped like a black lab.

"Ambie?" frowning she plopped on the bed next to Amber and cuddled her oldest close, "What's the matter, baby?" At first Amber said nothing, but then swallowed a tear and hugged her mother's waist.

"Daddy is being scary"

"Ohh…" she frowned and shook her head, "I know baby, I know…he's really stressed-"

"I think he wants to hurt you."

"Amber!" she gasped and shook her head in denial, "No, honey! Not at all what would even make you think that?"

"You did not see him the way I did…" her eyes narrowed, "he was mean."

"He's in a bad mood, honey…" she sighed and shook her head, "Grandma's apparently a real winner and-"

"She is dead. He is going crazy like your sickness."

"No no, honey…" she frowned and kissed her head, "I was born sick."

"I did not like his voice" Amber shrugged simply, "Do with that what you want."

"Amber" her voice hardened and she shook her head, "I need you to be on my side right now"

"I am ALWAYS on your side, Mommy! Daddy never hurt me he only hurt YOU! He was mean to YOU and I wanted you to be happy! I ALWAYS want you to be happy but you are always SAD and-"

"Hey!" she grabbed Amber's chin and looked her in the eye sternly, nodding slowly, "Nothing is going to happen to me and Jamie…" she shook her head and kissed Amber's, "He loves us…and I will die before letting anything happen to him"

"And leave us as orphans, we know" she groaned along when Mindy shook her head and held her.

"Ambie-"

"You are the best Mommy there ever was…" she nodded stiffly while squeezing Mindy tight, "No Mommy will ever be better than you. That is why if Daddy hurts you like old Daddy did I will hurt him back. I will make him cry-"

"No, Ambie"

"No, MOMMY…" she corrected, "Daddy is the world to you, but I am watching him very close especially because he was mean to me. I do not think he will go to my dance recital in three weeks"

"Yes he will, he promised he will be there for you and your sisters."

"Are you still teaching Scarlett the guitar?"

"Yes, baby"

"Can I watch?"

"Yes, baby…" she kissed Amber's forehead before pressing their foreheads together and giggling, "but only if you are nice to Daddy"

"I love him, Mommy" she sighed while allowing her mother to lift her and carry her down the stairs despite the fact that they were pretty close in height and she just turned six, "but you cannot hurt him. Only he can hurt you."

"And he never will" she kissed her before placing her down in front of Mike and smiling brightly again, "Seven babies for you" she giggled and looked into a room where James was still staring blankly, so she sighed and headed in, resting against his warm back and hugging his waist. "Time to go, Jamie…" He nodded along and took her hand, quickly touching Elizabeth before leaving despite all the kids waving and yelling up to him. "Jeez you are in a FOUL mood, Jamie…"

"Let's just get this over with…" he replied with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Christ, Dad…" Cooper allowed James to get into the backseat with Mindy and he just wrapped both arms around Mindy's waist and let his head drop there. "I understand you being all on-edge"

"You got the Molotov shit, right?" Mindy called up to the front seat while cradling James, which only made Cooper snigger and shake his head.

"Anything for you, mommy-dearest."

"Suck my dick, Cooper Benjamin" Mindy sighed when he shook his head from the driver's seat and glared at her with a smirk.

"I'd comply, but I think someone's already got your dick in their mouth, am I correct Dad?" he chuckled while checking James through the rearview mirror, but James could only rest his head on Mindy's shoulder and stare into a wall of thick raven hair trapped behind her against the seat. "Or don't take the joke…" he sighed and shook his head, "Christ, I need a cigarette."

"Not on your life, dickweed."

"I love you!" he called smugly while giving her the finger, "How dare you not invite me to make alien floats with you"

"Sorry" she called up loudly, "Didn't think you, Connor, and Tryggy would be interested in the same-"

"Fuck yeah, bitch! As soon as we get home me, you, and the boys are picking shit up to make them"

"Wanna come, Jamie?" she hugged his cheek and offered gently, kissing his hair and stroking it when his eyes narrowed. Caroline was on the fucking prowl and those two just used the opportunity they were taking to blow up his childhood home as a bullshitting opportunity. Those two sometimes were just better off fucking the other…and he couldn't believe he would even think such a thing. Whatever came his way once they got there for THAT kind of thought was well-deserved.

…

"Ambie says you were a real jerk to her…" Mindy frowned and squeezed James's hand as Cooper lit their first homemade bomb and got ready to fling it.

"I was" he nodded, no use denying it, which highly upset Mindy and he knew it. "Bad timing"

"Baby is SIX she does NOT understand 'bad timing', Jamie! At her age EVERY fucking time is a good time she fucking adores you!"

"So what do you want me to do?" he shrugged while watching Cooper toss bomb number one and catch it before chucking it into a window and breaking it, causing quite the explosion. It wasn't nearly enough though. "Christ!" James winced and shook his head, "Can you throw it any harder?" he shouted sarcastically at Cooper while keeping Mindy tight in his hand.

"I want you to make it up, I don't care how. She loves you, Jamie, we ALL love you…"

"Numero dos, favorite-parents-in-the-whole-world!" Cooper sighed before chucking the second burning bottle into the house. James just started and watched it burn, pushing Amber to the back of his mind and focusing to make sure Cooper got the whole fucking thing.

"Gimmie…" Mindy grabbed one from Cooper before chucking it into an upstairs bedroom and watching it burn as Cooper threw a few more, "The quicker we get this over with the quicker it'll leave Daddy alone, hopefully…"

"Do you see her anywhere, Mom?" Cooper narrowed his eyes and peered into the house only to have Mindy shake her head with pouted lips.

"No…I do not."

"Nor will you anymore, little one…" Caroline sighed before approaching James from behind swiftly from the street and-

"FUCK!" James doubled over and clenched his temples while Mindy and Cooper were watching the house burn,.

"WHAT?" panicked they both rushed over and shook their heads, "What what what?" Shivering and trembling all over, James dug a hand into Mindy's arm and simply sat there holding her and ignoring their every word.


	7. Chapter 7

**SlytherinQueen020**: Now that is a great question. It's one that I'm not even sure how to answer, but it's a great question nonetheless. **Debwood-1999**: Oh no, it can't be as simple as a Molotov cocktail. And an exorcist really would be a brilliant idea at the moment *nods* **Esha Napoleon**: Poor James and poor everyone else. They are so completely and totally fucked that it's beyond description. **EternalxInsanity**: *shakes head* Caroline is one of the most unlikeable people ever. And she takes such glee in being a humongous evil bitch *shakes head again and posts update* That asap enough for you? **NeroAnne**: She's just so good at fucking with him. Really it's just cruel the way she can mindfuck him with absolutely no problem. *giggles* Oh yeah, between Mindy, James and Cooper, Lizzie Bear will be one of the most dirty mouthed little girls ever.

...

_NO NO NO NO NO! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!_ James's whole mind was screaming as loud and hard as it could. The instant Caroline had jumped into his body she had had him completely, and as hard as he was fighting, he couldn't get her out. He tried to force himself to scream out loud so he could so he could warn Mindy and Cooper about what had just happened but he was horrified to find that he had no control over his face or his body. _Oh no…no no no Mom don't please don't…._

…

Caroline tried to tune out James's begging and pleading because it was about to make her laugh hysterically. This had worked out pretty beautifully so far, but she had to hide her maniacal glee. For the time being, she was going to try to keep up the appearance that James was still James. Doing too much would expose her right off the bat, and she didn't want that. She didn't credit Mindy or any of the brats with much brains, but even they would probably figure out that something was really not right if she did what she really wanted to do right away. No, she had to bid her time and gradually do what she wanted to do. The best way to hurt the whole fucking family was to make them think that it was really James who was going to be hurting them. It was going to be pain and misery worth waiting for and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Jamie! What's the matter?" Mindy looked like she was worried sick. "Jamie talk to me!"

It took every ounce of self control Caroline had not to shove the little slut away from her. _How the hell can you stand her? She's got the most annoying voice ever._

_Get away from her!_ James screamed. _You crazy fucking bitch, get out of my body!_

"Dad!" Cooper said worriedly. "Quit fucking around! What's the matter?"

Caroline shook what was now her head and straightened back up. "Nothing." Fuck, she was going to have to get used to James's voice. "I'm fine."

"Bullshit," Cooper said. "You look like shit. Dad seriously-"

"It was just a really bad head pain," Caroline interrupted, irritated that she was being questioned. "Came out of nowhere and about made me sick. It's fading now." She rolled her eyes as she kept getting stared at. "I'm _fine_. Really." She looked at the house and smirked. She was happy to see her old home getting burned to the ground. She had hated that place with a fiery passion. "I should have done this years ago," she muttered. She reached up and rubbed the back of James's neck. "You think that will take care of her?" She was referring to herself of course and it was hard not to start laughing right then and there. It was really really hard for her to sound like the nervous wreck that she knew James had to have been. She really didn't know what it was like to feel fear. Never once in her life had she ever truly felt bullied or intimidated, so feeling fear was truly a foreign concept to her.

"I hope so," Mindy said. She wrapped her tiny arms around James's waist and squeezed tightly. "I want her gone. She shouldn't have ever came back in the first place. She needed to stay in hell and rot."

_Fuck you, you retarded cunt. Just you wait until I show you what hell is really like._ Resisting a cringe, Caroline made James's arms move so Mindy's hug could be returned. She made sure it didn't last long, but it was still enough to make her want to gag. "Hell probably didn't want her," she muttered. "She's too evil for hell."

Cooper shook his head. "Too evil or not, the bitch is going back to hell. Nobody is messing with you and getting away with it." He jerked his head back towards the car. "Come on. Let's get out of here before someone calls the fire department."

Caroline let Mindy and Cooper lead her back into the car, clenching and unclenching James's hands over and over again so she could get used to them. As much as she despised her son, she couldn't deny that his size and strength would be useful now that she was in his body. She herself had been stronger than a lot of guys when she had been in her own body but now her strength was combined with his…the possibilities of the damage she could do now were endless.

"You have to talk to Amber when we get home," Mindy said, kissing James's neck and resting her head on his shoulders. "You really upset her earlier."

Caroline made James nod wordlessly. She was just trying to restrain herself from putting Mindy's skull right out the window right then and there.

"And you should actually mean it," Cooper piped up from the driver's seat. "I know you're having a fit because of this Caroline thing, but you have to pull it together for the kids' sake."

"Oh yes, because you are such the master of keeping it together." Caroline couldn't help herself. She had to say it. She couldn't help it. The thought of the unofficial little twat telling anyone they needed to have their shit together was completely laughable.

"Excuse me?" Cooper said, looking a little taken aback by James's tone. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing," Caroline claimed innocently. It sounded beyond fake to her own ears but it didn't really matter. She saw the looks Mindy and Cooper exchanged and she saw Cooper obey the little shake of the head that was directed at him. The boy was so whipped and it was absolutely pathetic. _He's just as bad as you James._

_You fucking bitch. Leave them-_

_Shut up you worthless pile of shit. This is all your fucking fault anyway. You killed me and now all of you are going to fucking pay for it._

…

"Listen up you stupid infidel!" Connor shouted as he got right in Mike's face. As soon as James, Cooper and Mindy had left, all promises of being good had gone right out the window and within a matter of minutes Mike had been attacked by Connor, Tryg, Scarlett, Thorn, Oxa and Snoopy, leaving Amber to hold Elizabeth while Chelsea sat on the floor playing with one of the stuffed animals James had bought her. "Your insubordination has gone far enough! You-"

"Do you even know what that means Connor?" Amber asked.

"You just shut up Amber." That was a big no right there. Connor usually got defensive when he didn't know stuff because he got teased in school for being a "retard".

"Yeah Amber, shut up," Tryg piped up. He got on Mike's lap and slapped him across the face a couple of times. "Listen here you dirty birdy. You are an evil alien that is going to be thrown back into space-"

"I'm not an alien!" Mike whined defensively. He was trying to get out of his bonds to no avail. "I'm the one who's in charge here so let me go!"

"Never!" Connor shouted. "Oxa, Snoopy, get him!"

Oxa just glared at Connor while staying right by Thorn's side. Snoopy listened to the command though. He went right over to Mike, lifted his leg and peed on him.

"Oh that is gross!" Mike yelled as Connor, Tryg, Thorn and Scarlett roared with laughter. Even Amber had to giggle at that. "Really? Really? You fucking animal…"

The sound of the doorknob turning caught all their attention. "They're home! They're home!" Thorn and Scarlett yelled at the same time. They ran right to the front door and pounced on Mindy and James as soon as they entered. "Mommy! Daddy! Look what Tryggy and Connor did!"

"Hey, you did it too!" Connor quickly said.

"Yeah!" Tryg agreed. He ran to Mindy and attached himself to her as fast as he could. "They did it too Mommy. We were just playing and we weren't being bad!"

Mindy looked at the tied up Miz and shook her head. "Mike!"

"I was ambushed!" Mike said unhappily. "It wasn't my fault!"

"What the hell smells like pee?" Cooper asked.

"Mike," Connor replied with a giggle. "Snoopy peed on him."

Mindy and Cooper instantly started laughing, which upset Mike. "Oh yeah, laugh it up!" he said unhappily. "See if I ever babysit for you again!"

"Well seeing as how you've done such a shitty job, I don't think we'll be asking," James said with a roll of his eyes. He managed to detach Thorn and Scarlett from him so he could walk over to Amber and kneel down by her. "We need to talk."

Amber suddenly felt extremely uneasy. Something felt really wrong. She couldn't understand what it was, but she didn't like it. She held on to Elizabeth more tightly, even though the infant was already making a fuss because she wanted to be held by James. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Snoopy and Oxa exchanging looks before growling at James at the same time.

"BAD Snoopy! BAD Oxa!" Thorn scolded. "You don't growl at Daddy! Daddy's nice!"

That did nothing to appease the animals. They kept on growling, which made Amber very nervous. She winced as James took Elizabeth, glancing at Cooper and Mindy for help. They however, were busy trying to get a traumatized Mike untied and they didn't seem to notice her uneasiness.

"Hey," James said, turning Amber's head so that she was looking at him instead of everywhere else. "What I said earlier…I didn't mean to upset you, alright? I just get cranky when I'm stressed and I get stupid. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Amber nodded along, but she still didn't trust him. Something was seriously wrong. Even though he had been acting weird earlier, he was still daddy. But now something worse was wrong. He didn't seem like daddy at all. She shivered as he touched her face, trying to desperately to figure out what was wrong but nothing could come to mind.

"Mommy, can we still make the space alien floats?" Connor asked. "Please please please we were good babysitters to Mike-"

"Yeah!" Tryg agreed. "We were good. He was the naughty one!"

"If they get space alien floats, we want them too!" Thorn declared while Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"And don't forget about me," Cooper said as he scooped Chelsea into his arms. "And Chelsea. We want space alien floats too."

"What about me?" Mike asked. "I-"

"You don't get any!" Thorn declared.

"Yeah!" Connor agreed. "You're bad!"

Mindy giggled at the look on Mike's face before looking at James. "You want to come Jamie?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" James grabbed Amber's hand and gave it a way too tight squeeze, sending chills straight to the poor little girl's heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**SlytherinQueen020**: Oh yeah, dear old Jackie…she definitely don't make an appearance in this story although they could have definitely used her help. **Esha Napoleon**: Oxa, Snoopy and Amber already know something is very wrong with the picture but unfortunately, they're the only ones who sense anything. The others still think James is James. **BellaHickenbottom**: Now come on, don't hold back now. Tell us how you really feel lol. But yeah, there's badness. Much much badness. And Amber is a smart girl so of course she knows something is horribly wrong already…unfortunately she has no real idea what they're all now dealing with. **NeroAnne**: She is. And now she's operating James's body so she's got free reign to just destroy his life. And poor Mike *giggles* He can't control the kiddies at all. **EternalxInsanity**: That sounds like a fitting punishment *nods* She definitely deserves it.

…

"Yo!" Mindy shouted and jumped over the counter as Miz tried to sneak a gummy alien that Tryg and Connor were lining up horizontally so Mindy could accurately divide the little gummies up fairly, "Hold your fat mouth, Miznark!"

"CHRIST, Mom!" Cooper laughed loudly while wrapping his arms around Mindy's tiny waist and lifting her off the counter, Caroline paying close attention to the loving glances they'd exchange and how their hands always covered each other's. "It's just a float"

"You say that until YOU get cheated!" Connor pointed out loudly while lifting Snoopy to the counter and Miz immediately shook his head to pull the dog off.

"OH no! Mutt does NOT go one the counter while"

"It's a BEAGLE, ya shit" Mindy shouted while hip-checking Cooper since they were the ones making everything while all the kids sat on barstools all waiting for the pair to finish what they were doing. Amber's eyes though were encased on her father, who held Elizabeth, but wasn't looking at her the way he used to. His gaze was colder, more confused than anything.

_She looks nothing like you_, Caroline said to her son with a disapproving shake of the head, _Looks just like the other brats._

_You put my baby down NOW, Mom!_ James screamed, _Don't you touch her! Don't you fucking touch her!_

_I have every right to hold my own grandchild…_ she sighed uncaringly while studying Elizabeth like a science project, _I wonder what THIS one's fucked-up is going to be being that her mother is a sped and her father is a worthless pile of shit_

_You leave my baby alone I don't care WHAT you do to me, just leave my baby alone. Put her down, give her to Baby Doll, please!_

_Is that what you call the bitch? _She waited irritably for an answer. _You're better off telling me the truth before I call her something else and you won't like it one bit._

_YES…_ he admitted ruefully, _That's what I call her. Don't hurt her; please…you don't understand she's had a hard life._

_I know…_ she lifted James's eyes towards the slenderized and well-toned pale woman trying to blow bubbles to activate Amber's green alien fizz-float when Cooper smacked her ass and she blew it all in her own face, making Miz and the kids howl with laughter while Mindy shrieked and jumped around like she was on fire before flipping her hip-length hair over her head and cackling nasally. She pointed a shaky finger at Cooper and shouted something threatening only to be spoon-fed a spoonful of her own creation by Chelsea. _But do you think for a second that I care?_

_How would you know that? You were fucking dead all this time._

_And I watched you fornicate with the retard before marrying her once you realized you knocked her the fuck up._

_It didn't go that way, you don't understand—_

_Shut up._

"Hey, Ambie!" Mindy shouted with a giggle to catch her daughter's attention, and drawing her eyes from James her eldest daughter perked.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Here!" Mindy handed her iPod over and giggled while digging her nails into Cooper's arm, "Put on Cooper's jam; he's got a case a' the monkeyshines and I can't get him to shut the fuck up"

"Yo!" spinning her around and shaking his head, Cooper laughed in mortification as Amber excitedly scurried off towards the surround-sound stereo system built into the house, "Mom, what the fuck?"

"What's his jam?" Miz asked while snipping his drink and Tryg could only giggle loudly while grabbing his arm.

"You'll see…" he snickered with a big nod, "Mommy ALWAYS puts this song on to ANNOY him!"

"Do NOT" she stuck her tongue out while noticing Oxa ready to actually pounce on James who was holding Elizabeth, "THORN PATRICIA!"

"Whaaa?" the four-year-old innocently glanced up from her float to see Mindy's eyes glued to Oxa ready to pounce on James from behind, "Ooo! Oxa NO! That's BAD, kitty! We LOVE daddy!" she scolded from afar before the African wildcat jumped down reluctantly while keeping an extra eye on James. Suddenly 'Upside Down' by A-teens began and right away as Cooper's face fell in his hands Mindy excitedly jumped up and down while Miz only shot Cooper a look.

"Some jam you've got"

"Kiss my ASS, alright?" Cooper spat while Mindy grabbed his hands and grabbed a wine cooler to use it as a microphone.

"_My grades are down from A's to D's. I'm way behind in history. I lost myself in fantasies; Of you and me together…!"_ Mindy lip-sang while Caroline could only stare in utter horror and disbelief. James was well-prepared, he would have smiled if he could have as all the kids laughed at Mindy's routine dance she did with Cooper in front of them all even though he was beyond mortified. "_I don't know why - I - I but dreaming's all I do.I won't get by-I-I on mere imagination!"_

"HAH!" Amber doubled over in excitement upon reentering the kitchen as Mindy and Cooper grabbed each other and actually mimicked the dance from the music video as if they'd been practicing.

"_Upside down! Bouncing off the ceiling! Inside out; Stranger to this feeling! Got no clue what I should do, But I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you!" _they sang together while Caroline truly didn't know what to say.

_I thought you knew everything…_ James antagonized, while Caroline had to try with everything in her not to drop James's jaw. Apparently she had to be used to this shit.

_I didn't think your retarded family was…_ she cringed, _THIS…retarded._

_You obviously don't know much about us then._

_Before you became pussywhipped? No, I wouldn't expect you to bring THAT disgusting display home. Not even you. _

_Then you truly don't know me at all. _

_I never wanted to, idiot. Christ, I'm allowed to be stunned every once and a while without YOUR useless ass ridiculing me._

_Who said I was ridiculing you?_

_Keep quiet before I break both their faces. _

Cooper took it away next and actually drank some of Mindy's wine cooler to loosen himself up.

"_My teacher says to concentrate. So what- his name was Peter the Great"_

"_The kings and queens will have to wait. Cuz I don't have forever!" _Mindy chimed back in and they jumped right back into it. It was too cute for everyone except Caroline, who watched with a look of disgust as the pair danced around the kitchen making complete asses of themselves shamelessly. Caroline was honestly a little spooked, she'd never seen more retarded behavior from two people in her life. Yet, they were related to James, of course they were idiots.

…

"What's the matter, Jamie?" Mindy frowned while pulling Elizabeth from James as he lingered in the darkness during Jaws long after Miz had left.

"What do you mean?" immediately Caroline put James on the defense, "I'm fine."

"Lies" Mindy sighed while taking a strong hand and kissing it, checking to make sure the kids were all watching TV before lacing her fingers through James's and walking with him out of the room.

"What do you mean 'lies'?" he asked in irritation, "If I told you that I'm fine, then I'm fine."

"Your skin is cold…" instinctively she picked up the change in temperature and squeezed his arm tighter, which made Caroline want to bat her off, "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Baby Doll what don't you get about that?"

_Get the fuck away from her, _James growled, _You upset her in any way and I swear on my fucking life I will-_

_You'll do nothing_ she laughed cruelly while making James sit in the chair inside his office, Mindy immediately plopping in his lap with Elizabeth and straddling over him while holding the baby in one arm, frowning while touching his face. Caroline wanted to die. _Get her off. I want the little retard off right now before I break her face._

_Don't you even THINK about touching her!_ He hissed as Mindy gingerly ran her fingers along his skin before kissing his lips and hugging his neck with one arm, shivering at the clamminess of his skin.

_Ack she just kissed me. Ugh, gross disgusting get her off I want her off NOW._

_Don't fucking touch her! _

_Of course I won't. She's convinced I'm you! _On second thought…Caroline internally grinned at that before making James reach up and skim James's fingers through Mindy's hair, petting her face and planting huge kisses on her while Caroline was internally vomiting. No, kissing girls wasn't exactly on her to-do list, but at least she was in a male's body. Though it was her pathetic son's…so that was a major drawback.

"See?" Caroline made James kiss Mindy's forehead followed by the rest of her face until she giggled and nodded.

_She's like a little fucking baby, _Caroline growled while reluctantly making James nod back at her and bring his lips to hers again, slower this time and much deeper involved.

_How the fuck can you stand her outside of using her as a whore._

_Let her go!_ He hissed while ready to simply pounce on Caroline and kill her if he could, _Please, just let her go! Keep her out of this, please…_

_That's exactly why she's in _she laughed at him before using an arm to take Elizabeth from Mindy while continuing to kiss all over Mindy's face as Mindy's hands went to James's chest and slid under his shirt. _FUCK the slut has cold hands!_

_She's anemic. She's always cold when you touch her._

_And you fuck that? Are you actually that desperate?_

_Just leave her be, please just drop her and leave!_

_Poor choice of words._

_NO! _Using both hands Caroline made James use two hands and shove Mindy off his lap and onto the floor, making her yelp and wince, staring at James incredulously as he got up, placed the baby on his desk all by herself with nothing to support her, and left the room without another word.


	9. Chapter 9

**NeroAnne**: I don't like her touching Lizzie either. She shouldn't be around anyone in general, but her around that baby is just all kinds of wrong. Them all being unaware is definitely one of the worst parts about this, especially since James himself knows first hand what kind of reign of terror she can unleash on them once she feels like getting started. *giggles* I agree. The hoe must be destroyed. For good this time *nods* **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: *nods* Sounds good to me. Let Serenity have at it.

…

Mindy stayed there on the floor for a couple of very long minutes, too shocked to even begin to move. She didn't even know what to think, let alone do. James had never done anything like that before. Even on the days that he was obviously cranky he never even tried to take it out on her. Letting out a long, shaky breath, she got up to her feet and picked up Elizabeth, who was crying at being discarded on the desk like she was nothing at all. "Sssshhh, it's okay Lizzie Bear," she cooed as she did her best to comfort the crying infant. "Sssshhh, don't cry."

Elizabeth wasn't appeased though. She balled up her little fists and screamed at the top of her lungs, making Mindy bite her lower lip and rock her helplessly. In her mind, what had just happened was her fault. James hadn't been acting right ever since Caroline had attacked him and she believed she was responsible for it. Her encouragement had gotten James to go to the house that day and if he had never gone, he never would have been attacked by the bitch. "Jamie?" she called out, hesitantly venturing out of his office. "Jamie where are you?" She glanced into the living room and saw that he wasn't there. "Ja-" She stopped when she saw that Amber was standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Amber?" she said in confusion. "What are you doing honey?"

Amber was staring upstairs with a troubled expression. "Chelsea fell asleep," she said in a quiet voice. "Cooper was going to take her upstairs but then Daddy took her." Her expression was getting more and more troubled by the minute. "But it's not Daddy anymore."

"What?" Mindy said in confusion. "What do you mean Ambieloo?"

"Can't you see it?" Amber asked impatiently. "Oxa and Snoopy can see it. I can see it even if I don't know what it is. Why can't you see it?"

"Ambie you're overreacting," Mindy insisted. "Daddy's fine. He's just cranky because he had bad dreams. He'll be fine again before you know it."

Amber shook her head stubbornly. "No Mommy, he won't."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know."

Mindy sighed impatiently and began shooing Amber back into the living room. "Go watch the movie honey. I'll go and talk to Daddy."

"No Mommy!" Amber exclaimed. She literally grabbed Mindy's free arm and clutched it for dear life. "Don't go up there!"

"Amber-"

"You don't understand Mommy!"

"Amber please, just go back to the living room," Mindy said, becoming much more stern now. She felt like she had to make things right with James because she had angered him and Amber was getting in the way of that. "Daddy is fine Now go."

Amber tried to protest some more, but finally stopped when she realized she wasn't going to get anywhere. Mindy watched her make a scene of stomping into the kitchen instead of the living room, adjusting Elizabeth in her arms before heading up the stairs. "Jamie? Are you up here?"

…

Caroline stared down at Chelsea as she slept, feeling nothing but contempt for the little girl. _At least this one is a quiet retard._

_She's not retarded you bitch_, James growled angrily. _She's Autistic._

_You say that like it should mean something to me_, Caroline growled back. She tilted James's head to the side and continued to stare at the toddler. She knew that the kid only talked for James, which was something that just baffled her. _She's just a retarded kid who wants attention._

_She is not and you need to get out of my body and away from my fucking family right now. You've already done enough damage-_

_Damage? You thought that was damage?_ Caroline actually had to laugh out loud at that. _You know damn well that I can do much worse than that._

James was silent for a moment. Caroline could tell that he was afraid and she loved it. _Mom please-_

_Oh yes. Beg for me you idiot. It amuses me._ Caroline reached into James's pocket and pulled out his knife. She examined it closely, tsking lowly and shaking her head. _You left him for this little whore yet you still use his knife. Do either of them know about it? Huh? Does the slut realize it's the knife he gave you and does he even know you still use it? How is he doing anyway?_

_Why do you care? You hate him._

_I know I do but that shouldn't stop me from making his life a living hell too._ Caroline began dangling the knife right in front of Chelsea's face, which sent James into a tizzy.

_MOM! GOD DAMN IT LEAVE HER ALONE!_

_Oh relax you stupid brat._ Caroline put the knife away and exited the room. _I'll want the little brat to be awake when I carve her face up._ She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, rolling her eyes when she heard Mindy call out for James. _Doesn't she have anything better to do than hang all over you? My God, even Annabelle wasn't that pathetic._

_Just leave her alone-_

_Oh stop that. I'm not going to leave them alone so stop trying._ Caroline stared at James's reflection, hating the sight of it. _Random thought: if I made you masturbate, would that mean I molested you?_

James was not amused by the thought. _Fuck you Mom. Fuck you and go to hell._

_I've done that once you idiot. I didn't care for it much._ She balled up James's fist and used it to smash the mirror into pieces, merely brushing the broken pieces of glass off his hand when she was done.

"Jamie?" Mindy said as she pounded on the door. "Jamie what's the matter? Are you okay?"

Caroline started to roll her eyes, but then stopped when she realized that Mindy hanging all over James could be used to her advantage. As annoying as the bitch was, she adored James and that was perfect for her. "I'm fine honey," she said, opening the door and forcing a smile. "Why would you ask?"

Mindy faltered a bit when she saw the look on his face and the broken glass all over the floor. "You pushed me," she stated.

"I did." There was no point in denying it.

"I'm sorry."

Caroline couldn't say anything to that. Even though she knew to expect it, it still caught her off guard to have someone apologize to her for her pushing them.

"I maded you mad," Mindy went on, obviously upset at the whole situation. "I didn't mean to Jamie I swear. I love you so much-"

Caroline grabbed on to Mindy's chin, making her shut up for two seconds. "I'll take that," she said as she took Elizabeth. She let Mindy go and walked away, taking Elizabeth to the bedroom that James and Mindy had designed for her. Elizabeth was quiet until Caroline put her down inside her crib, and then she became fussy and started trying to reach out for James to hold her. "Shut up brat," Caroline growled.

_Don't-_

_You shut up too_. Caroline made James leave the room and she almost bumped into Mindy, who was right on James's heels.

"Just tell me what I did Jamie," Mindy pleaded. "I can make it better, I swear."

Caroline smirked. This woman was a laugh riot. So pathetic and needy…it really was a hoot. "You want to make it better?" She waited until Mindy nodded before grabbing a handful of raven locks and yanking on them. "Huh? You want to make it all better?"

Mindy whimpered but managed to nod. "Yes Jamie-" She squeaked as Caroline began pretty much dragging her to her and James's bedroom. "Jamie please-"

Caroline ignored her, practically tossing her all the way over to the bed before closing the door and locking it behind them. "Do you trust me?" she asked, searching through the drawers until she found a pair of tights. It wasn't rope but it was going to have to do for now.

"Yes," Mindy said without hesitation, even though she was staring at James with the widest of eyes.

_Mom I swear to God if you fucking-_

_Blah blah blah. You brought this on her the moment you made her yours, so shut up and let me get to work_. Caroline had to pause for a moment because James was fighting her with every ounce of strength that he had, but she managed to keep control of him. He had never been good at fighting her. Even after all these years he still wasn't good at it. "I'm glad you trust me Baby Doll," she said, climbing on to the bed and giving her a firm kiss on the mouth. It about made her gag but what she had planned was going to make it all worth it. "I really am." She forced Mindy to lay down and tied her hands above her head before taking out James's knife so she could cut off her clothes. "Because we're going to play a little game…"


	10. Chapter 10

**NeroAnne**: *nods* Burning would be nice punishment for her. She deserves it so much and she's really going to start earning it in this chapter. **EternalxInsanity**: Believe me, James is trying his hardest to get control back . But Caroline is just simply way stronger than he is, which really sucks for him and everyone else. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **SlytherinQueen020**: The baby is safe…for the moment anyway. Being neglected in the room she never uses is about the best thing that can happen to her as far as the Caroline situation goes. Mindy though, at the moment, is in a world of trouble and don't even realize it.

…

"A game?" she pouted her plump lips and looked him in the eye listlessly as he finished cutting away her clothing with what she recognized was Mark's knife.

"Yes, Baby Doll…" Caroline told her gently while eyeballing her little naked body.

_I've seen children bigger than this chick._

_Just get away from her now!_ James demanded. _She won't fight you, do you understand me? She will NOT fight you; you'll hurt her!_

"Jamie, why are you using that when he is goned?" she frowned and wanted to reach up and take it, but her wrists were tied over her head, "You saided you never wanted to be with him ever again because he is mean to us. You promised me-"

"Relax, babe" a hand dug deep into her scalp and ripped her neck back by her hair, making her wince as he ran the knife along her throat painfully slow just enough to tease without breaking skin. "I meant it, don't worry. I wouldn't ever break a promise to you…"

"I love you" she nodded when he shook his head to shush her, moving the knife from her neck down to her breast plate, Caroline's cold gaze switching to her artificial chest next and moving a hand over them.

_I should just make this quick and pop both of them! _She laughed in delight when he panicked and wanted to fight her off with every ounce of anything he had left, but her hold over him was too strong.

"I love you too…" it made Caroline sick to her stomach to say it, but it was just so amusing to watch that pathetic trace of hope flicker across that doll face. "Which is why you and I are going to play a game together right now…"

"What is it?" she frowned nervously, not liking how hard the knife was beginning to press into the valley between her breasts.

_It's called kill the whore_ Caroline fantasized right then and there bludgeoning the little bitch to death and then some right in front of James so he could watch her die, but quickly she'd realized that in order for all this to go swimmingly well she needed James to have an anchor. Someone had to hold him down and not allow anyone else to get in her way. Miranda Marie was her proposed anchor…so right now she needed to be sure of that.

_Don't you fucking touch her_

_I'm not… _she snickered evilly before leaning close to Mindy's ear and whispering harshly at her.

"It's called 'Mercy'…" she nodded while giving the little pathetic bitch's earlobe a quick bite, making Mindy taste blood she bit down on her tongue so hard to ignore the pain.

"Okay" was all Mindy nodded and whispered back; which made Caroline want to throw her head back and laugh. The very tenderness and adulation in Mindy's gaze was just precious. She'd let him gut her like a little fish, and hell how Caroline wanted to follow through with that. "I'll play with you, Jamie…"

"Good…" she nodded while dragging the knife down to her navel and beginning to press the knife right above it, "but wouldn't you like to know the rules first?"

"Yes, Jamie" she knew how to play Mercy; she was just playing dumb so he could be pleased with explaining it all to her.

"I'm glad you asked that, Baby Doll" he nodded while removing his shirt and straddling his legs over her, Caroline knew she wouldn't move unless James told her to do so. "You gonna pay attention?" Mindy nodded, and Caroline smiled. "What a good girl you are, Baby Doll…what a good little Baby Doll I have…" she was praising Mindy like she was some sort of puppy, which horrified James. Glen had her trained like a dog to begin with…

_Don't talk to her that way, stop it! _James knew she was dehumanizing Mindy to get it implanted into her head that she was no longer a human being but an object, _And get that god damn knife away from her!_

_Open your mouth one more time I'll stab her in the chest._

"Okay…" smiling wickedly he ran a hand along her icy pale cheek, "I'm gonna cut you up…you know how much I like to cut people, don't you, my little Baby Doll?" Mindy nodded. "That's my girl…" she rewarded Mindy with a kiss to the mouth, "You know me so well, I know you do…" she whispered lighter than the air while brushing James's lips against Mindy's, "You go hunting with me because you're that special. You're my special little girl, you would never stop me from doing something I love"

"Never" she shook her head immediately and used her abs to pull her head up to kiss him harder than the tantalizing lip-brushing, "I'll play, Jamie, I will play! Anything you want, Jamie I'll play with you!"

"Because you love me, don't you…?" she nodded with pouted lips waiting for Mindy to respond, and she did with another passionate kiss.

"I love you, Jamie, more than anyone you know that!" she sniffled while actually biting back tears, loving the sliding of his free hand all over her torso while the knife slightly pressed harder into her navel making her inhale sharply.

"Prove it to me" she allowed Mindy's tongue to glide into James's mouth while emotionlessly mirroring her actions. While French kissing her son's wife, Caroline flicked the knife into Mindy's skin so a flap of skin came up followed by a trail dotting her fair stomach and Mindy winced, trying to focus on kissing James but the tears came freely. Smirking under her breath, Caroline withdrew only inches from Mindy's face and pressed their foreheads together, "You made it through practice, Baby Doll!" she praised gently, nodding to assure her, "I'm SO very proud of you, yes I am…you're being such a good little girl for me. I love when you're a good girl, yes I do. Do you know how to lose and make me sad?"

"I say Mercy?" she asked, but said it more as a sentence, which made him grin at her and she could only try and smile lovingly. His teeth weren't totally perfect, but she absolutely loved them and lit up every time he smiled. His 'pointy canines' were her favorite thing in the world about his appearance.

"Look at you…" she ran a thumb along the lines of blood now trickling over and down Mindy's stomach and beamed, "you're so SMART! I love what a smart little girl I have…" he poked her nose with an index finger gently and shook his head, "I wouldn't want you to lose, you know?" she waited for Mindy to give her the reaction she wanted before continuing, "That would mean you don't love me very much at all."

"No, Jamie I love you!" she nodded frantically while trying to lean up and kiss him again, "Jamie I love you, I love you! Jamie, I love you!"

"Shhhh…" bringing the knife to her lower lip Caroline hushed gently while allowing the sharp blade to rest on the collagen-plumped skin, "I know you won't let me down, my Baby Doll…my little princess…" the blade zipped right through her lip and created a huge gash right in the center of her lower lip, allowing Caroline to drop James's head and slowly kiss away every trace of blood which gushed right out of Mindy's lip.

The young woman was crying, she was crying quite lowly for someone who just had their lip slashed. The evidence of pain none-the-less though was ever-apparent. James was dying inside while watching Caroline slide one of his hands between Mindy's legs and stroke her even though she was barely aroused. Mindy's ice-blue eyes were fucking locked on his, not even watching the knife slide down her jaw next followed by the side of her left breast. Her entire body slowly being coated in red as Caroline continued to have her way creating lacerations everywhere she felt like it, not going easy on how deeply she was cutting her either. Simultaneously roughly forcing James's fingers inside her despite not really being ready for three of his unusually long and thick fingers, Caroline placed the knife right on Mindy's chest to taunt her while sliding James's free hand all over her body to spread the blood. Mindy panted, whimpered, shivered, but didn't cry despite how badly she wanted to scream the word.

"You're being so good…" Caroline purred while increasing how much pressure James's fingers placed on the little thing, making her whimper in pain when Caroline gasped and shook her head, "You aren't going to lose on me, are you, Baby Doll?"

"N…" she shook her head with a tight squeeze of her eyes, "no, no, Jamie never! Its okay, I love you! I love you, Jamie I do!" Suddenly her scalp was grabbed once more and ripped back into the bed roughly.

"Then shut the fuck up before someone comes up here and I have to slit their fucking throat."

"Jamie-" she shook her head in horror before composing once more and trying desperately to snuggle his bare chest, which he allowed only for a second before slamming her down with a single hand and withdrawing his fingers from her to rip his pants off and lean over her.

"I told you to keep your fucking mouth shut, Baby Doll!" he slapped her across the face and forced her bleary eyes to his, "You were being such a good girl for me, what happened? Do you not love me anymore?"

"No, Jamie!" she shook her head and tried desperately to kiss him but her bound hands wouldn't let her, "I love you, Jamie! You know how I love you"

"Then why aren't you wet for me, Baby Doll?" his hand returned between her legs and lightly began to finger once more, "Don't you love me?"

"Yes!" she nodded while trying to close her eyes and focus only on his touch when the knife seared straight down the underside of her arm, making her thrash her head aside and shriek at the top of her lungs, and then he backhanded her. Right under the eye Caroline gave her a swift backhand and marveled as the little girl's head went straight to the side and couldn't physically turn to look her in the eye anymore.

"Hey!" Caroline grabbed her chin and forced the clouded blue eyes on her, "You look at me when I talk to you, little girl…you understand me, Baby Doll? Do you understand what I'm saying to you so I don't have to repeat myself?"

"Yes!" she nodded quickly, wanting just to hold him close and kiss him.

"You wouldn't want to make me ever repeat myself when if you truly loved me you would just listen the first time, right?"

"Right."

"What a good girl…" she praised while roughly slamming James's erection inside the uncomfortably tight space, making Mindy scream but Caroline held her mouth, "HEY!" increasing the friction despite Mindy's pained cries from not being ready for him, Caroline growled and slashed the knife down Mindy's side and one side of her nose, "Did you not just promise not to make a fucking peep?" Curling her lips in to hide any scream Mindy nodded, trying to kiss James again when it was finally returned, a throbbing heat and wetness surrounding James inside her and Caroline could only smile evilly, keeping one hand over Mindy's mouth and kissing her forehead. "What a good girl you are…You want me to cum, Baby Doll, don't you?" Mindy didn't respond, so releasing her mouth and ripping her scalp back Caroline hissed the question again, "DON'T you?"

"Mhm" she sniffled and nodded, "Yes, Jamie." Helplessly she kept her eyes on his, watching his face as her walls tightened around him and he growled her name.

"This it?" he asked harshly, "Does my Baby Doll want to make me cum because she's a good girl and she loves me?" Mindy sniffled and nodded. "She wants my hot, sticky cum inside her because she loves me and nobody else?" She nodded, completely engrossed by his every word as his warm seed began to spill inside her and Caroline breathed harshly, "Did you like that, Baby Doll?" The bloody, woozy young woman nodded absently. "Because you only love me, right?"

"Yes…" she was minutes from passing out, maybe even seconds. Too much blood was everywhere. "I love you, Jamie…"

"That means…" he bent and whispered into her ear, "that you only listen to ME from now on, is that understood?"

"I always listen to you, Jamie!" she nodded with a sniffle, trembling at the inability to hug him close and attach herself to his skin, "I love you, I always listen!"

"And I want you to keep on doing it…" he nodded while slowly withdrawing and bringing the knife between her legs, "because if you don't…" he sighed uncaringly before slowly pushing the blade inside her and making her shriek like a murder victim once he completely twisted the blade inside her and yanked it back out full-force. She screamed until he held her mouth, licking the blood off the knife and admiring the way everything just gushed out of the little thing in buckets before untying her hands and allowing her to fall forwards and crawl into his lap like a kitten and hug his chest as close to her as possible. "You wouldn't ever let me down, would you, my little Baby Doll?"

"No…" she shook her head and kissed his chest, "Never." Watching the blood spill from her body everywhere all over his, he knocked her back onto the bed and slipped his cock right in the completely raw and bloodied space he'd rammed his knife right through, taking her hand and kissing the cut on her lower lip as tears streamed down her face from agony.


	11. Chapter 11

**Debwood-1999**: This one is pretty disturbing *hugs* It even went beyond how disturbing I thought it was going to get so if we freaked you out too much we're sorry. **SlytherinQueen020**: I think it's safe to say James is on board with that plan. He'll be willing to do absolutely anything to get her out of him. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: She's very evil. I mean really, who else would possess her son and rape his wife? I mean really it's just unnerving the shit she'll do just for her own amusement. **EternalxInsanity**: Caroline's too evil for a lot of people *shakes head and hides from her* That's the really scary thing.

…

Caroline woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn so she could fill up the bathtub with hot water and make up Mindy's medicated milkshake. As amusing as it would be to let the psychotic bitch run around without meds, it would more than likely lead to trouble that she didn't feel like dealing with today. _How are you doing Jamie?_ she asked mockingly as she brought the milkshake upstairs. He had been quiet ever since she had threatened to stab Mindy in the chest but she could feel how upset he was. _Huh? You've been awfully quiet. If I didn't know better I would think you were mad at me._

_Fuck you._ His voice was dull and flat, and she had no doubt in her mind he was reliving the previous nights events over and over again. _I'm going to fucking send you back to hell even if it's the last fucking thing I do._

_It will be the last thing you do, you pathetic little shit. The only way I'm leaving your body is if you die._ She chuckled and shook her head. _As much as I hate that you ever had a chance to grow up, I have to admit, this is the most fun I've ever had. That little retard is quite devoted to you. It's disgusting._ She opened the bedroom door and went in, creeping over to the bed and shaking the still sleeping Mindy awake. Both of their bodies and the sheets were covered in her blood, but she was still alive-for now, anyway.

"Jamie?" she croaked out as she opened her eyes. "Wha-"

"Drink," Caroline ordered. She all but shoved the milkshake down Mindy's throat, making her choke slightly as she drank it all gone. "That's a good Baby Doll." Caroline felt like a moron for cooing at the idiot like she was some kind of baby but at the moment, it was necessary. Mindy's utter love and devotion to James had to be exploited for all it was worth. "I love it when you're a good Baby Doll." She ran James's hands over the cuts from last night, which made Mindy wince in pain. "That hurt Baby Doll?"

Mindy just let out a small whimper before tossing the empty pink stained glass aside so she could cling to James and bury her face into his chest. "I love you Jamie," she whispered, which made Caroline roll her eyes and only further broke James's heart. _She's too stupid to see it's not you._ Caroline just had to rub it in James's face. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. _Look at this pathetic display. If you were to die right now and leave me in your carcass, she would think I was you until the day she died._

James didn't even try to answer back. He was hurting too much to come back with a response to that. Smirking smugly, Caroline lifted Mindy up and carried her into the bathroom, setting her down into the tub before stripping off James's boxers and climbing in to join her. "Now stop that," she snapped when Mindy started clinging to her again. "I can't wash you when you're all over me."

Mindy looked down meekly. "I'm sorry Jamie."

Caroline just grunted and started scrubbing the dried blood off of her, not being careful about just how rough she was being. "There's something very important that I need to talk to you about Baby Doll," she said gruffly. "Are you listening?"

"Yes," Mindy said immediately, staring at James's face with an innocent, wide eye expression. "I always listen to you Jamie I-"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before," Caroline interrupted. "You're a good listener." She leaned forward and twisted James's face into a cruel smirk. "We need to talk about Mark."

Mindy's face fell and her body stiffened. Caroline smirked, knowing what had to be running through the schizophrenic's mind. She had to be afraid of Mark coming back into the picture and herself being either pushed to the background or out of the picture completely. That wasn't what Caroline had in mind though. From the day she had met him, she had hated the Calaway brat almost as much as she hated her own children. The disrespectful little punk had always interfered with her business for James's behalf, and now that she was back, she was going to let him know exactly how he felt about that. "He hurt us all real bad Baby Doll," she said, making James nod at her earnestly. "He tried to rip us apart and I almost let him do it. He makes me weak…I don't want to be weak though. I want to be strong. Can you help me be strong Baby Doll?"

"Yes," Mindy said, lowering her voice when Caroline made James pinch her for being too loud. "I'll help you do anything Jamie, I swear I will."

"Good." Caroline got out of the tub and dried off before roughly pulling Mindy out and throwing a towel on her. "That's a good Baby Doll." She carried Mindy back to her and James's bedroom. "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully," she said as she unceremoniously dropped Mindy on to the bed. "I'm going to run a quick errand. I want you to dry off and then go back to sleep. And no matter what happens, you're not allowed to leave this room until I tell you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Because if you don't…" Caroline grabbed a fistful of Mindy's hair and yanked it back while grabbing the knife and putting the tip of the blade inches from Mindy's eye. "We're going to have a problem. And you don't want that, do you?" She waited until Mindy shook her head before letting her go and leaving the room without another word, making sure to lock the door from the outside. She was in the need for some booze but there was none in the house besides Mindy's wine coolers. _Fucking idiots can't even keep their alcohol stocked properly. My God, they're all fucking worthless._

…

Cooper woke up at ten thirty to the sound of Elizabeth crying her eyes out. At first he just laid there because he figured Mindy and James were taking care of it, but then the crying just got louder and louder. "What the hell?" he muttered, rolling out of bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before getting up and leaving the room, instantly becoming stunned when he discovered that the crying wasn't coming from James and Mindy's room at all. It was coming from Elizabeth's. "Lizzie Bear?" He went in and was shocked to discover that the poor infant was all alone, screaming her lungs out because she hadn't been fed or changed at all today. "Oh Jesus, come here Lizzie." He carefully picked Lizzie up and took her over to the changing table, where he got a clean diaper on. That did nothing to appease her tears though. She just continued screaming her poor little head off, so he quickly took her downstairs so he could feed her. "Where's Mommy and Daddy at?" he asked out loud as he tried to comfort her. He wasn't sure what was going on but he already didn't like it. "Huh? Where are they at?" When he noticed that Connor and Tryg were in the kitchen eating bowls of cereal they had obviously poured themselves, he decided to ask them. "Where the fuck is Mom and Dad?"

"Mommy's sick. She hasn't come out of her room today," Tryg answered.

"Mommy's sick?" Cooper asked, instantly becoming worried. He quickly fixed up Elizabeth's bottle and started feeding her, which got her to be quiet really quick. "What do you mean Mommy's sick?"

"That's what Daddy said," Tryg informed him. "He said to leave her alone, which made Amber mad."

"Amber doesn't like Daddy anymore," Connor said sadly. "And Snoopy's being weird and won't play with me. He just keeps hiding behind Oxa who's being all growly at Daddy."

"Where are Amber and Dad?" Cooper asked, feeling more and more confused by the minute.

"Amber's in her room and Daddy's in his office," Connor answered. "He's drinking-"

"Drinking?" That was all Cooper needed to hear. It wasn't even noon yet and James was drinking. That was a bad sign. "Stay in here," he ordered. "I'll be back."

"Okay Coopy," Tryg and Connor said at the same time. It was a little bit creepy but Cooper shrugged it off in favor of marching straight to James's office and found the door locked. "Dad! Open up!" he ordered. "We need to talk!" At first he got nothing and he pounded on the door some more. "This isn't a joke Dad! Open the fucking door!" He still got nothing and he was literally stepping back to kick the door open when James finally came out.

"What?" James snapped irritably. He had a glass of scotch in his hands and cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Cooper growled, taking a step back so Elizabeth wouldn't inhale that smoke. "Mom's sick so you just leave Elizabeth all alone up in her room? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Hey, she was perfectly fine-"

"No, she was not fine!" Cooper seriously wanted to smack him. Something had obviously gone wrong in James's brain. For weeks all he did was hover over Elizabeth like an overprotective grizzly bear and now all of a sudden he didn't care? Something wasn't right. "You don't leave a fucking infant upstairs in a crib while you come down here and get drunk, especially when Mom is sick!"

"Hey, how I handle my own child is my business so-"

"She's my sister-"

"She's your cousin, not your sister. And you know what? Just fucking put her down for a nap and go back to kissing your new "mommy's" ass, because that's all your fucking good for you fucking idiot." James stepped back into his office and slammed the door shut, leaving Cooper completely stunned and baffled by what had just come out of his father's mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: She's definitely going to burn-if they can get her out that is. That's going to be the tricky part, especially because nobody actually knows its her driving his body around. **NeroAnne**: That really is what makes this so horrible. Caroline is manipulating all of them and she's having a fantastic time doing it.

...

Amber sniffled while lying flat on her stomach on top of her bed skimming through a photo album that she herself had managed to scrape together of their family since Mindy was a freak with not allowing pictures to be displayed anywhere in the house. They frightened her, the smiles, since they were all fake and coming from an alternate universe.

Amber had found a loophole by making a photo album since there were more pictures of her family in particular than any other out there due to Mindy's celebrity. One day that would be her as well, she knew that. She wanted to be a mental doctor to help people like Mindy, but from what her mother had observed already Amber's voice was going to be twice as phenomenal as hers when she grew up so that idea was crushed. She wanted someone to continue her mother's legacy, so incase none of the other kids wanted to head in that direction Amber decided that not only would she be a runway model, but also a music star just like Mindy. Despite what was preached to young children about her mother, Amber thought she was absolutely perfect and worthy of being worshipped by so many except for one thing…and that one thing could very easily become the death of her as it almost had done many times with her birth father.

Call her names, judge her by hearsay, but Mindy was fucking loyal to whoever her life partner was. No matter what Kane tried to do, Mindy never tried to turn him in. He'd isolated her and treated her like a broken doll, yet Mindy refused to do anything about it. The memories seared through Amber like a hot knife and though Kane wouldn't have dared ever raise a hand to one of his children, he made their mother into a completely hapless kitten. She relied on him for everything, and when she married James it was assumed all that would end; they would be a family…but already Amber was being proved wrong. Whatever came out of Mindy's mouth she wouldn't take for a second; Mindy was so in love with the tormented soul of the darling sweetheart that was James Lawson that they married, and he was smart with it too. James knew how to make himself seem so perfect and right to all of them and wrap Mindy right around his finger so the point that she'd stake herself for him without question. He suckered her brother and sisters in, hell, he'd even suckered her in too and bam! Before she could even soak in the difference in lifestyle Mommy was 'sick' again. No she wasn't. Kane used to put her in hooded sweatshirts and keep her face hidden from sight after he'd beaten her, Amber was no idiot. She warned her mother not to go and what does she do? She goes. It made Amber sick.

"Mark my words, Chels…" Amber switched her gaze to Chelsea, who was lining up Amber's massive collection of Webkinz all along Amber's bed like a good little Autistic. They always stacked and lined shit up, that was their version of playtime. "He turns out like Daddy I'll kill him myself. Mommy killed Grandma when she wasn't much older than me…I'll kill him the same way." Chelsea became cross, astounding her sister that out of everything she'd been venting for the past hour and a half she picked up the mentioning of James.

"Daddy" Chelsea said simply, pouting her plump lips and shaking her head, "My Daddy."

"He's NOT our daddy!" Amber hissed while almost knocking the line of stuffed animals Chelsea had created, leaning close to her little sister's face threateningly, "Our daddy is DEAD, stupid! He's GONE!"

"MY Daddy!" Chelsea shouted at her sister, visibly upset over everything Amber was saying. She had a vocabulary of about thirty words now; Mindy had been putting her through ABA at-home therapy to at least help make her conversational.

"NO!" Amber growled, grabbing a fistful of blonde curly hair from Chelsea's head and ripping the baby to her back, making Chelsea start to cry, "SHUT UP! You're STUPID! Just like Mommy you're STUPID!"

"DADDY!" Chelsea whimpered, flipping right off the bed and crawling for the door when Amber pounced on her and dragged her back towards the bed by her arm.

"Don't you even THINK about it, Chelsea!" Amber barked harshly, "That's NOT Daddy! Oxa knows, she does! That is NOT our daddy!"

"MY Daddy! MINE!" Chelsea threw herself to the ground to start kicking and screaming in a tantrum when Amber threw her easily to the bed (Amber was unnaturally tall for a six-year-old) and sniffled while staring at an entire collage she'd made of herself and Cooper. Cooper was her favorite person in their family. If not for James she'd never have had Cooper in the first place…then again, he was her first cousin. They were actually blood. It was so cool that they were all actually blood-related. Connor was not, she liked Connor and all, but he was too immature for her. She needed Cooper.

"Shut up before I MAKE you shut up, you hear me?" Amber snapped at her crying sister when more crying came from the doorway as two knocks sounded along with a shushing sound for the baby.

"Ambie?" that was Cooper, thank Christ. "What's going on in there?" He paused uncomfortably for a moment, waiting for the lanky six-year-old to finally pull open her door so he could see Chelsea flipping through the thick album until James's face appeared on a page with her inside the shallow end of the pool. Chelsea loved the water more than anything in the world, so James would play with her in the pool quite often to appease that.

"Don't ask" Amber rolled her eyes when Cooper's brow furrowed at the thick book and he cracked a smile.

"What is that, ladies?" he smiled weakly and closed the door behind him, lightly rocking Elizabeth while heading towards Amber's bed and flopping down with Chelsea under his bare arm, "What do we have here, huh?"

"That's…" Chelsea pointed at the page, but didn't make eye contact wit Cooper, she only looked James and Mindy in the eye (she only knew James and Mindy's names), "Daddy."

"Why, yes it is…" he sighed warmly, stroking her hair when Amber crawled beside him and Chelsea placed a finger to his lips, shaking her head and pointing to herself.

"MY Daddy." She was too cute to argue with.

"Yes he is" he kissed the side of her head before looking to Amber, "I didn't know we had this…?"

"I collect pictures" Amber nodded while pointing to drawers hidden inside her closet, "I have pictures of everybody."

"Do you have a camera?" he smiled weakly and she nodded.

"I always take pictures" she had a Barbie pink digital camera she used constantly and uploaded them onto the computer with her SD card to print them onto photo paper. "The rest I get online…" she Googled, 'Amber Rose Lawson' and a thousand pictures of her with Mindy, Glen, James, Cooper, Mark, etc. appeared and she simply shrugged before skimming down, "those camera guys that follow Mommy are good for something."

"Oh shit…" he shook his head and typed in his name in her laptop to see a million of him and Mindy following each other around appeared, and that's when James's words hit him in the throat, 'go back to kissing your new "mommy's" ass, because that's all your fucking good for you fucking idiot.'

"Cooper?" Amber frowned when Chelsea touched Elizabeth before wriggling out from Cooper's grasp and quickly walking for the doorway.

"Daddy" was all Chelsea murmured on her way out the door, though neither Cooper nor Amber heard her.

"Sorry…" he shook his head out and cuddled Amber for a moment, "What's up?"

"Do you think Daddy's changed?" she sighed to put it politely, which startled Cooper but he tried his best to mask it.

"What do you mean?" he frowned when she narrowed her deep blue eyes directly at his.

"You know what I mean…he's not Daddy anymore."

"Amber, I…" running a hand through his dark hair he shook his head, "I don't know what to say-"

"My old Daddy used to say Mommy was sick after he hit her so we wouldn't see"

"Amber" shaking his head he touched her skin lightly, "Trust me, it'll never happen, Dad promised Mom-"

"He lied" Amber growled before closing her prized photo album and stashing it away in the vault with the rest. "You don't know it" she shook her head heading back towards her bed and crawling into his lap to hold Elizabeth, "I lived with it. Daddy always used to promise he would never do it again, and right away Mommy would cry and say sorry until he hit her again. He never stopped. Mommy is not sick."

"Amber…" he shook his head and cuddled her close, "that's crazy-talk, you know that. You know how Mom and Dad are about each other"

"No I don't" she shook her head and snuggled her youngest sister, "Mommy loves Daddy, she loves him too much"

"No such thing" he responded playfully, resting the bridge of his nose against the side of her face when she shook her head.

"You don't see what I do…Daddy's been weird, he's not Daddy"

"You know he's drinking, don't you…?" he exhaled disappointedly, really not wanting to have the conversation when she chimed right in with a nod.

"My old daddy liked vodka. He drank it all the time and got mad, so he beat up Mommy. Daddy is drinking now just like my old daddy-"

"I don't know what's going on with him" he admitted ruefully, "Just try and stay out of his way until I get to the bottom of it"

"Be careful" she warned him gravely, "He does not care about us."

"Bullshit, Amber, you know he does"

"He let my baby sister cry all day in the crib" she snapped coldly, "He doesn't care about us!"

"Yes he does"

"Stop LYING to me!" she shrieked, shaking her head and handing him back Elizabeth before looking the baby in the eye contemptuously, "It's all YOUR fault, Lizzie! He loved us until YOU came home! Now he's crazy, thanks A LOT!"

"Hey!" Cooper shouted paternally at her when she completely ignored him and left the room, "Amber! Get back here now!" he stood from the bed and adjusted the confused Elizabeth before she started crying again from being screamed at.

…

Eyes on the door to James's office completely, Oxa readied herself in perfect pouncing position with Snoopy coiled right behind her, unaware of Connor and Tryg watching like little commandos behind a couch with binoculars.

"Did she go yet?" Tryg whispered in a low rasp to Connor, and the older brother shook his head looking quite befuddled.

"Why is Snoopy not on the attack too?" he frowned when Tryg shook his head sympathetically and patted his back.

"We need to man-up the attack beagle if we want him to be better than Thorn's sissy girl cat"

"Snoopy is man TOO!" Connor argued when Tryg shook his head with a sigh.

"Not man enough, my friend…" he tapped Connor's shoulder again sympathetically, "We need to put him through boot camp."

Oxa growled lowly just waiting for that door to open when the little blonde toddler scurried to the door and jumped for the handle, turning the knob to open it when Oxa growled at her in warning. Autistic children exhibited no sense of fear for anything, so nonchalantly Chelsea ignored Oxa when the thirty-five pound African Serval lunged forward and pierced her sleeve with her teeth, trying to drag the baby away from the door when Tryg gasped and Connor stumbled over the couch to rip Oxa off.

"BAD kitty!" Connor scolded the frightened feline as Chelsea continued right on her way inside the office and closed the door behind her, making the Serval rake her nails down Connor's chest and literally use him as a launching pad to get to the door, "OW! SHE BIT ME SHE BIT ME OW OW OW! STUPID CAT! STUPID STUPID CAT!"

"Ouch…" Tryg cringed at the blood running down Connor's chest before gasping at the thing literally flinging herself at the door and jumping to try and turn the handle, but it was locked from the inside.

…

Lying back in James's chair for a moment, Caroline groaned and reached for more scotch when something very little touched her leg and as reflex she kicked it. BOOM! Chelsea flew about three feet back onto her rear and doubled over crying.

_Oh Christ in my fucking brain…! _Caroline groaned and placed the bottle down to see the toddler crying in pain on the ground before making eye contact and ceasing immediately. _Wow…that was easy. _

_You fucking kicked her, how dare you-_

_She's fine, idiot. Look at her. Look at that stupid look on her face, she's a fucking reflection of the mother…_ her lips turned up in a smile, _no wonder you favor this one over the rest._

_I do not-_

_Of course you don't. And I'm not inhabiting your body!_

_You don't understand, just leave her alone. Don't touch her._

"Daddy!" not moving from the ground, Chelsea extended her arms for him and grinned a mouthful of baby teeth. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

_Oh shut the fuck up. This fucking family's got one pathetic clingy retard after the next._

_Shut up, please not this one! _He begged. _She's sick, she doesn't know! She's not gonna run!_

_Perfect._

_Don't you DARE-_

"What?" Caroline plastered a pseudo-smile to James's face and Chelsea laughed, crawling over and using his leg to help stand, "What's so funny?" Looking up to him with a slight bounce, Chelsea grinned and tapped his knees excitedly to be lifted.

"Daddy!"

"What?" Caroline shrugged while glaring at her, "What do you want, little retard?"

_Hey!_

"What? You wanna get picked up, little retard? Is that what you want?" Caroline asked the child who clearly didn't get a word that she said, still jumping to get lifted and held close when with one tug Caroline ripped her straight up by her little arm when there was a loud POP and Chelsea shrieked in pain.

…

"What are you doing?" Thorn shook her head while Scarlett ran over with band-aids for Connor, "Oxa…" she frowned and shook her head at the door, "What are you doing? You hurt Connor, that's not cool at all!"

"No it isn't!" Connor shouted at Oxa, "Stupid kitty! I hate you!"

"SHUT UP, Connor! I hate YOU!" Thorn yelled while trying to pet Oxa's back when the Serval got the door open finally and literally bounded inside, knocking Thorn to the floor and she panicked. "Oxa! Oxa!" Hissing and snarling came from inside when moment later the door whacked Thorn straight in the face and she screamed on the ground.

"OH my god!" Scarlett shouted and clung to both Connor and Tryg when the Serval was grabbed and literally slammed into the wall, severely wounding her and she fell straight down, growling and biting Caroline's ankle when she was kicked in the head and a huge gash formed in the large cat's face.

"Oxa!" the banged Thorn didn't know whether to go for James or her beloved pet, "Daddy…! OW!"

"You keep…" Caroline growled while lifting Thorn to her feet by her hair, "that fucking cat…OUT of my office, do you understand me?"

"Y-yes, Daddy!" Thorn nodded quickly and sniffled, "Yes, yes I understand I'm so-"

"Don't you FUCKING 'sorry' me!" she hissed, "I get enough of that from your cunt mother!"

"I'm sorry-OWW!" she screamed when Caroline thrashed her on top of Oxa and glared at the rest of them before literally dropping Chelsea to the ground and making her siblings scream. The toddler cried on the ground with a dislocated shoulder as Caroline shot her one last hateful look and left.


	13. Chapter 13

**EternalxInsanity**: Vermi is awesome and sometimes I feel like she outdid me with the Caroline parts she wrote *hands her a cookie* And yes, there is major major craziness ahead. **NeroAnne**: *nods* I agree. She needs to go away and never come back. Unfortunately, she doesn't intend to go anywhere and nobody really can stop her yet.

…

The commotion downstairs made Cooper and Amber run down there to see just what exactly was going on. When they got there, Cooper was horrified to see that Chelsea had some sort of arm injury, Thorn and Oxa's faces were busted up and Connor's chest was bleeding like crazy. "What happened?" he asked frantically.

"Daddy's MEAN!" Connor shouted, barely even noticing the fact that Scarlett and Tryg were clinging to him for dear life.

"What did he do?" Cooper asked as Amber scowled, quite certain that he really didn't want to know the answer to that.

Connor, Tryg and Scarlett started explaining what they had just saw, horrifying Cooper even more than he had been before. By the time they were done, Cooper was about to throw up and Amber was about to explode in rage. "SEE?" she yelled angrily. "I TOLD you! Daddy's a liar! He LIED and he's even worse than our old Daddy because he's gonna hit us too!"

"Amber please-" Cooper didn't know what to do or say. Never in his life had James ever done something like this. The one time James had struck him had been because he had been trying to commit suicide and James had hit him purely to get him to let go of the gun.

"Maybe Daddy's sick like Mommy," Tryg said. "And-"

"Mommy's NOT SICK you IDIOT!" Amber screeched. "Daddy beat her, I know he did!"

"Did he Coopy?" Connor asked. "Did he really do that?"

Cooper didn't know what to say. "Amber, can you please hold Elizabeth for me?" he asked. "Please?"

Amber scowled but reluctantly took Elizabeth so he could get down and check on Chelsea and Thorn. Closer inspection revealed that Chelsea's shoulder was dislocated and Thorn was more scared and upset despite getting in the face with the door. "Why is Daddy being so mean?" she sobbed. "We didn't do anything, I swear!"

Cooper shook his head helplessly. "Something's wrong with him. Something bad is making him act this way."

"Can you fix him Cooper?" Scarlett asked hopefully. "Can you make him better so he'll be nice again?"

"I'm going to try," Cooper promised. He carefully picked up Chelsea, making sure to be very careful so that he didn't hurt her even more than she already was. "Scarlett, I want you to get an ice pack for Thorn's face and some band-aids for Connor. And I want all of you to go hide down in the basement. I'm going to call Julie and have her pick you up so you can go somewhere safe until I figure out how to fix him."

"What about Mommy though?" Tryg asked. "She needs to come with us too."

Cooper swallowed heavily. He didn't even want to think about what possibly could have happened to Mindy. It broke his heart to even try to wrap his head around this whole situation. "I'll get her when I come back, okay? Julie just needs to get you guys somewhere safe. Now come on…"

Scarlett nodded and quickly got the band-aids and ice pack before helping Oxa and Thorn down the basement. Connor picked up Snoopy and held him close as he and Tryg followed them. "I want Mommy," Amber said stubbornly as Cooper tried to get her to go down there too.

"I know, I'll get her soon, okay? Just please go down there until Julie gets here." Cooper gently prodded her until she finally went downstairs. He quickly closed the door and then left the house while taking out his phone, knowing that he needed to make the call to Julie while getting Chelsea to the hospital as fast as possible. The poor girl was bawling her eyes out and making Cooper feel more helpless than he had felt in an extremely long time.

…

"Jamie? I heard crying."

Caroline groaned as Mindy started in on this. "Yeah, well get used to it," she said gruffly. "You'll be hearing a lot of it from now on."

Mindy started to bite down on her lower lip but stopped when that hurt too much for her to do. "Our babies were crying Jamie." She was talking like that was supposed to matter or something. "I don't like to hear them cry Jamie. They're good little babies."

"No, they're whiny little fucks who need to have some sense beaten into them." Caroline was not in the mood to fucking hear a word about how "good" the little brats of the house were. In her mind, there was no such thing as a good brat. Children were noisy little fiends that were only good for being used as punching bags. "The whole fucking lot of them are fucking retarded."

Mindy's eyes widened at the words. "Jamie no-"

Caroline backhanded her with James's large hand, effectively shutting her right the hell up. "They are what I say they are," she growled dangerously. "You hear me?"

Mindy nodded and kept her eyes down towards her lap. Caroline let out a sigh and looked down at James's ankle, which was throbbing from where Oxa had bit him. "That fucking cat better stay the fuck away from me," she growled angrily. "Or I'm going to fucking skin it alive."

"Oh no Jamie, not Oxa," Mindy moaned unhappily. "Oxa didn't mean it she-"

"What the FUCK do you know bitch?" Caroline picked Mindy up by the throat and slammed her up against the wall as hard as she could. The combination of her own strength plus James's just about put Mindy right through the wall. "Huh?" She popped Mindy right in the face, making her cry out in pain just a little bit. "You don't know anything because you're fucking retarded, just like the brats. You understand me?" She loosened her grip just enough to allow Mindy to nod before literally throwing her across the room. "Fucking dumb bitch." She rubbed James's face, stuck in between just being tipsy and drunk. James and Annabelle had always feared her, but their fear always intensified tenfold whenever she got drunk. Her temper got so much worse and she knew she got even more unpredictable, which was something she personally enjoyed. "If you know what's good for you, you'll fucking just shut up and leave me alone."

Mindy's face crumpled and she curled up into a little ball. Caroline was fairly certain that the little bitch was crying, but she couldn't force herself to care. She just sat down on the bed and started smoking another cigarette. Despite already having had several outbursts of violence already that day, it wasn't enough for her. She was going to need something more before too long and she was going to get it one way or another. The only thing that needed to be answered was who was going to be the unlucky idiot that crossed her at that time.

…

"I think Daddy was abducted by aliens," Connor announced. He was sitting in the basement with the others, waiting for Julie to get there to take them away. "They took him away in the middle of the night and replaced him with a mean alien."

"Well how do we get him back then?" Tryg asked. He had Snoopy in his lap and was rubbing his belly. "I don't' want the aliens to have Daddy forever."

"Me neither," Thorn agreed. She was sniffling and hugging the injured Oxa tightly. "I don't like this alien. He's mean."

"You idiots, he's not an alien," Amber snapped. She handed Elizabeth off to Scarlett and started going upstairs. "He's a mean liar and he's not going to stop until I stop him."

"Cooper said to stay down here," Connor said. "He said-"

"I don't care. Cooper doesn't get it. None of you get it." Amber stormed up the stairs and left the basement, which made the others look at each other fearfully.

"Amber stop!" Scarlett yelled. "You can't go up there, it's not safe!"

"Stay here," Connor said as he jumped up to his feet and chased after Amber. "Amber! Get back here! You're going to get in trouble!" He almost had a hold of her at one point but then he almost tripped over his own shoelace and lost her. "Amber! Get back here!"

Amber ignored him and ran upstairs, not stopping until she got to James and Mindy's room. "Mommy!" she yelled. "Mommy let me in! LET ME IN!"

"Amber-" Connor gulped as James opened the bedroom door. His alien theory was starting to look really good because James didn't really look like himself anymore. He looked really really crazy and his eyes were really scary now. "Daddy-"

"What did you do to my Mommy?" Amber asked angrily. She did her best to get around James, who looked to be none too pleased by her actions. "What did you DO you LIAR?" She actually started beating her fists against James's body and started trying to push him out of the room. James put up with that for all of three seconds and then he hit her right in the face with a closed fist, making Connor yelp in fright.

"NO Daddy! No no!" He grabbed James by the back of the shirt and tried to pull him back. "We don't hit girls like that! We don't-"

"Oh shut up!" James snarled, grabbing Connor by the throat and squeezing so hard that it about crushed Connor's windpipe. "God, I don't know which one of you retards is worse!"

Connor whimpered and tried to get free, but James just laughed before grabbing Amber by the hair to prevent her from getting into the bedroom. "Get down there and stay down there!" he yelled, literally throwing them down like they were darts or something. "You hear me?"

Both Amber and Connor hit the wall by the door head first, crumbling down to the ground after the impact. Amber was knocked out pretty much right away, but Connor stayed semi-conscious, trying to speak as he heard a door open…


	14. Chapter 14

**Esha Napoleon****: **Thank you!** NeroAnne**: It's definitely not okay at all. And what makes it worse is that its her strength COMBINED with James's so she can literally hit twice as hard as she used to. Anyone that gets now is going to be lucky to still have a face. **EternalxInsanity**: Spousal abuse was bad enough. Child abuse though is just taking it beyond the level this needs to go to. She's literally just destroying everything she can and James is completely helpless to stop it.

…

"JULIE!" Connor yelped the moment she came in the door and she screamed. She didn't mean to, but the unconscious six-year-old sitting there cradled in a whimpering Connor's arms made her have a near heart attack.

"Amber? Connor?" she gasped all in one breath, kneeling in front of them in horror not even thinking about moving them she was so frightened. The concussion freaked her out immediately, so she pulled the little girl into her lap and slapped her face several times, but the baby didn't stir. "Oh god, who did this to you? Who hurt you guys?"

"You mean Cooper didn't tell you?" Scarlett asked fro behind her while hugging her twin sister and Oxa, making Julie yelp and stumble backwards at Thorn and Oxa's faces. "Daddy's drunk."

"You" she gasped and pulled the twins close, looking around for Tryg, who appeared moments later with Snoopy, "you kids…" she shook her head with a gasp, not even knowing what to say when there was a loud bang coming from upstairs and she cringed, "Where's the baby?"

"I hid her, Miss Rosenberg" Tryg nodded while reaching for her hand, "I don't want Mommy to be sad and see her"

"Where is your mother?" she frowned, glancing about worriedly when Thorn shook her head.

"Mommy's very sick. Daddy says we can't see her."

"I don't want to know…" Julie decided right there while reaching out to touch Oxa, who suddenly became hand-shy from her and hid behind Thorn, "What happened to you?" She asked the highly intelligent animal gently, "I won't hurt you…" she tried reaching out for the cat again and frowned, "What happened, honey?" Oxa rubbed against Thorn's head (she was taller than Thorn and Scarlett) and didn't move.

"Daddy kicked her and hurt her" Thorn trembled while reaching to pet Oxa, "She was protecting Chelsea."

"What a good girl…" Julie tried to psychologically coo the frightened animal so it wouldn't see her as a threat and come after her, "We'll take good care of you when you come to my house"

"She's not coming…" Thorn shook her head, confusing all her siblings as Tryg kissed Snoopy and put him on his leash while waiting by the door of the basement where Elizabeth still waited, crying her eyes out for her parents to come.

"Why not?" Scarlett frowned and shook her head, Connor trying to stay awake while rubbing his head from pain. "She has to-"

"She has to protect Mommy" Thorn said flatly while petting the Serval's cut face, "Mommy needs her more than me."

"We're coming back for Mommy, remember?" Scarlett reminded her, "Cooper said-"

"I don't want Mommy to be alone, okay?" Thorn snapped while petting Oxa's head and kissing her big black nose, "Oxa wants to stay with Mommy, don't you?" Oxa nuzzled under Thorn and Scarlett's chins before slinking towards the bottom of the stairs and just waiting.

"Sometimes I wish animals could talk…" Julie stood and took Tryg's hand so he could lead her to the basement, but paused and looked to the other kids, "I want you all to go out in the car and wait, alright?"

"Yes Julie" the twins held Amber while Connor wobbled to his feet and then Connor lifted her; Julie simply wanting to die at the waterfall of blonde hair flowing from Amber's limp body as her older brother carried her out.

"Snoopy, stop" Tryg pet the beagle's face at the bottom of the stairs and pointed to Elizabeth crying in her carrier, "Mommy and Daddy won't be happy."

"Mommy and Daddy…" her eyes drifted to the floor above them and she shook her head in disgust, "they have their own issues to work out."

"I want to stay with Mommy" Tryg sniffled when Julie frowned and bent to hug him for a second before standing once more. It wasn't safe for them to be in that house. It wasn't safe for Oxa to be in that house. She had no idea what was going on, but Cooper had better be ready to explain it or she'd have to find out for herself whether she wanted to or not.

"You can't" she told him calmly before going up the stairs with the two remaining kids and out the front door, "Not until its safe"

"Mommy is sick; its not safe for Mommy-"

"Ohhh baby…" she groaned while buckling Elizabeth's carrier-turned-carseat in and double-buckling the twins. Tryg sat by himself while Connor sat up front with Amber draped over him breathing slowly.

…

Watching a doctor place a sling over Chelsea's shoulder to hold it in place, already Cooper was panicking and shaking his head.

"No no no no no no you can't do that" he shook his head and ran a hand through Chelsea's curly blonde hair before making nervous eye contact with the doctor, "She's Autistic she'll wriggle right out of it. She can't sit still she won't let that sit on her."

"She's going to have to be monitored then for the next four-to-six weeks until its fully healed and regains normal function" looking at Cooper he seemed perfectly fit to be her parent, "I would take your daughter to an orthopedic though just to get everything checked out and make sure nothing else was harmed during her fall."

"Alright, I will thank you" Cooper nodded while hugging the spaced-out Chelsea close. She was on all sorts of painkillers already to dull the pain and he would have to break them into her apple juice or she'd spit them right back in his face.

He couldn't tell them that Chelsea wasn't his kid or that would cause huge problems for Mindy and James. They shared a last name and of course her records weren't at that hospital, they were in Los Angeles where she was born. Thankfully he remembered his father's health insurance card since they all were under his name, even Mindy now. Before Mindy and her kids were on Glen's health insurance plan but once he gained custody of them all everything switched to what James had.

"Do you have a primary orthopedic, Mr. Lawson?" the doctor asked Cooper on his way out the door, and thankfully they actually did so he threw the name out at him so he'd leave him alone.

"Dr. Meyers in Los Angeles" he nodded quickly.

"Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah" he lied, "Well, her mother at least." The doctor didn't ask about the mother since Cooper wasn't wearing a wedding band. Only once Cooper walked out the door did the doctor realize why that last name was so familiar…Mindy Stratus had changed her name to Lawson almost a year ago. Chelsea Ray was her daughter. Though knowing what he'd read about Mindy in the tabloids, that man easily could be the baby's father. He followed her everywhere anyway.

…

The moment James had passed out from the amount of alcohol he'd ingested, Mindy kissed him on the lips lovingly before taking a quick shower and trying to ignore the wounds all over her body and inside her as the steaming water hit her skin. She couldn't though; she hugged herself and wept. One hand clamped to her mouth to muffle her, while her mass of hip-length raven hair was tossed behind her against the wall so she could sink to the floor and cry in disbelief at everything that had been recently happening and how it was entirely her fault.

What kind of wife was she to allow such a thing to happen to her husband? Caroline had scared the life out of him and was now festering in his brain and there was nothing she could do about it. How horrible he must have been feeling coursed through her veins and she wanted with everything in her to make it stop, but she couldn't. She wasn't a miracle worker; she was a no one. She'd begun to dig a bit into what was killed by her parents and the kids at school when she was a child, but as a result this happened. He hated her for it too.

He was suffering now because she'd made him that way, and he was making her pay as she should. Without her constant encouragement he wouldn't have gone back there and he wouldn't have tried to stand up against something he was too weak to stop. If she was really thinking about his best interests she never would have made him do it. Mark or Annabelle wouldn't have made him do it, but she did. Who the hell did she think she was to do it? She deserved him to hate her.

He had to want them back now, that's why he was being mean to her kids. He wanted her to go away, he wanted to scare her away and she was the only stupid idiot who didn't want to leave. Amber would have no problem going away, it was only her. And then the question of Elizabeth fell into play; though he probably didn't want her either because she didn't come from Annabelle. She came from his retarded wife that he was forced to marry because she couldn't take no for an answer from him.

All this time she was so stupid not to read between the lines and get her schizophrenic head out of the clouds about him; James didn't love her. He never loved her, he was just trying to be nice and it turned into him being locked with her. If she went away forever and got out of his life maybe he'd go back to normal and be happy. That was all she wanted, for him to be happy, but obviously she wasn't the answer to whatever he was looking for. She didn't want to fucking share him with anyone though; she tried that shit and look how it all worked out for her. Selfish, sure, but two relationships at once; she couldn't deal. Yes, she loved him deeply, but she was monogamous. Marriage means you only want to be with that person, and obviously that wasn't what he wanted.

He still used Mark's knife; that meant he wanted Mark back. He wanted Mark and he wanted her to go away, but she wouldn't so her kids suffered for it. If she were to leave she'd have to take Elizabeth too since he didn't want her, at least, he didn't want her with HER. He told her in the beginning he wanted a girl with his Annabelle and then she died. Never once did he imply that he wanted to follow through with her, she did that all by herself.

She couldn't leave him though; she loved him so much it made her break down crying in the shower resting her head between her knees. What if he hurt himself or somebody didn't like the way he was behaving and hurt him? Sure, it was all her fault but she wanted to make it better so he could be happy. Maybe if she died he'd be happy again, but that meant he was in charge of her children and she couldn't have that since he didn't love them.

She didn't know what to do. She was damned if she left because of the fear of something happening to him, yet if she stayed he would only get worse because he was unhappy. Maybe if Mark came back he would be happy again. He could divorce her and go back to him and be a happy second-fiddle to Michelle forever. Hell, that beat Mindy being up his ass all day. Perhaps she would stay until somebody he actually loved came back, and then she would go away. As long as she saw him happy that was all that mattered, though hell, it killed her a thousand torturous deaths that she wasn't what he wanted. Though, real life had to pour down on her at some point. She was synthetic, she was crazy, and she couldn't hold a candle to the people that really mattered to him. No one looked at her growing up and went, 'beautiful' or 'friendly'…they said 'ugly' and 'freak'. Plastic surgery was supposed to fix everything, but then everyone said she was a living Barbie doll. What the fuck did they want from her? Even as a celebrity people couldn't stand her half the time. She never won.

Come to think of it, the only time no one was cruel to her outside the psychiatrists and nurses were her days at Borehamwood when she was in her early teens. Sure, she lived in constant schizophrenic episodes and tried to kill herself every day until they padded her tongue, but beyond that she bothered no one.

She couldn't live without James, but obviously James would do just fine without her once she set him back with the people he loved. Cooper and Connor could come home, and she'd make the rest of the kids stay with Julie until she came and scooped them up for good. She'd probably bring them to Bearer's since he seemed to want them so badly and then she could finally off herself and let everybody carry on with their lives. It was a good plan, it was an excellent plan, and everybody would be happy in the end she was sure. She just needed to find a way to follow through with it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: *hugs Mindy* Unfortunately, telling her that really does do much good…in her mind this has to be James and its her fault that he's acting this way. Convincing her otherwise now is pretty much impossible. And Julie is an awesome assistant *feeds her a cookie* **NeroAnne**: There will definitely need to be a whole lot of explaining to be done about this whole thing…but hopefully someone else will realize what's going on and will be able to help him. Poor baby will be a wreck if he ever gets Caroline out of his body.

...

When Cooper arrived at Julie's house with Chelsea, he barely got through the front door before Julie was all over him. "What the FUCK is going on?" she asked, her eyes giving away the fact that she was more upset than angry. "Why didn't you tell me what the hell I was walking into when I got there?"

"I was kind of in a rush…why? What happened?" Once again, he didn't want to know but what he wanted to hear didn't matter. He had to know what had happened.

"James tossed Connor and Amber down the stairs and they hit their heads-"

"What? I told them to stay in the basement!"

"Well they didn't. Now I've got my own personal physician checking over them upstairs. Amber was out cold when I got to the house and Connor's feeling kind of woozy-"

"Oh sweet Jesus." Cooper walked into the living room and sank down on the couch, setting Chelsea down on the floor so she could stare at absolutely nothing. "No. Just…no." He wanted to throw up. "This isn't right. This is not Dad. It _can't_ be Dad."

"I know," Julie agreed. She sat down in her chair and winced as she looked at Chelsea. "He's told me more than once that he would rather die than lay a hand on a child…" She sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "When did this start?"

"I guess today," Cooper said. "I mean, this is the first time he's ever been violent with the kids…I know he's been freaked because of the Caroline thing but Amber's been insisting that Dad's not Dad anymore."

Julie frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know what she means by that?"

"No. I'm not even sure if she does either." He reached down and gently stroked Chelsea's hair. "But what if she's right? I mean, booze can turn some people into monsters and he's got a history of alcoholism in his family." His eyes widened as another thought popped into his head. "What if it's drugs? What if he did some drugs and-" He stopped when he saw the look on Julie's face. "What? What is it?"

"Well it could be drugs," she conceded with a nod "or the booze. But Thorn told me that Oxa and Snoopy were acting weird towards James since he got back last night so it wasn't just Amber that noticed."

"No, I guess not." Cooper started biting at his thumbnail. "What are getting at Julie?"

She leaned forward and gave him a serious look. "Did anything strange happen when you guys were burning down the house? Did you see anything-"

"Mom didn't see Caroline," Cooper interrupted. "Mom can see her but she didn't show her face."

"Are you sure? Where was your father standing?"

"Behind us."

"So both of you were in front of him?"

"Yeah. That's why I said us. Christ Julie, you're freaking me out here. What point are you trying to make?"

"Well if he was behind you guys, Mindy wouldn't have seen Caroline if she snuck up on James."

Cooper nodded, groaning as he remembered something he had blown off at the time. "Fuck."

"What?"

"Fuck. Dad yelled that. We were watching the house burned and he yelled "fuck" before doubling over in pain. He said he got a really bad head pain and I guess I just believed him." Cooper rubbed his face and shook his head. "Do you think she put some kind of mojo on him or something?"

"Maybe," Julie admitted. "Or-and I can't believe I'm saying this-but what if he's possessed?"

Cooper stared at her in shock. "Possessed?"

"Yes."

"By Caroline?"

"Yes."

"Can ghosts even do that?"

"I don't know. I'm not a ghost expert. But I do know that a man doesn't go from loving father to abusive bastard over night without there being something seriously fucking wrong with him." The sound of someone coming down the stairs interrupted the conversation. "How are they?" Julie asked when she realized that it was the doctor.

"Connor has a slight concussion while Amber has a one that's a bit more serious," the doctor answered. "They need to rest for the rest of the day and you need to make sure you watch them carefully. If they start feeling any worse at all, you take them straight to the hospital, you understand me?"

"Yes," Julie assured him. "Of course."

Cooper nodded and got up, motioning for Julie to watch Chelsea while he went upstairs. He found both Amber and Connor laying in Julie's queen sized bed, Connor curled up in a ball and clinging to Snoopy for dear life while he slept. Amber was awake now, staring up at the ceiling until she noticed that Cooper was in the room. Neither of them said a word to each other. Cooper just walked over and sat down beside her so she could place herself into his lap and begin to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

…

Caroline wasn't sure how long she was passed out for. She just knew that when she woke up, the doorbell was ringing and Mindy was just sitting on the floor, wearing a fluffy white bathrobe and had her long damp hair covering her face. "We've got company Baby Doll," Caroline said, kissing the top of Mindy's head to hopefully confuse the little bitch with a small act of gentleness before going downstairs to see who the hell dared to show up. Much to her delight, it was Cooper's boy toy Jeff Hardy. "Hey," she said as she opened the door, putting a fake smile on James's face so that he would look like was happy to see the former drug addict.

"Hey," Jeff responded. "Is Cooper here?"

Caroline almost gagged at how hopeful Jeff was. It was sickening. "He's not actually, but he should be back soon. Why don't you come in and wait for him?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. In fact," Caroline smirked as Jeff came into the house "I think I know exactly how we can pass the time until he gets here."

…

_Connor was running as fast as he possibly could. He didn't know why he was running and he certainly didn't know where he was running too. All he knew was that he was really scared and he wanted to go home, where everything would be okay. "Daddy!" he yelled desperately. "Coopy!" He sniffled when nobody answered his call. "Daddy? Coopy? Where are you? This isn't funny, don't hide from me!" He looked back to see if there was anything behind him and he ended up slipping and falling, rolling down a giant hill that he hadn't even known he was there. He rolled all the way down to the bottom, landing on top of a grave that felt strangely familiar. _

"_Owie," he whimpered, getting up to his hands and knees and staring at the tombstone in front of him. He couldn't read what was written on it even though he felt like he had to. It felt important for some reason. "Stupid reading," he muttered. "It's not fair, I can't-"_

_A hand popped out of the grave and grabbed his wrist, making him scream in fright. As he tried to yank himself free, he was engulfed by a blinding white light. At first he stayed completely freaked out, but very quickly a warmness embraced him and he fell forward into it, his fear fading and his whole being filled with a peace he had never known before._

…

When Cooper entered the house, things were eerily quiet. "Mom?" he called out softly, not daring to talk too loud because he didn't want to attract James's attention until he had Mindy somewhere safe. "Mommy?" He spotted Oxa sitting in the corner. "Oxa?" He reached out for her but she shrank back like he was going to hit her or something. "Oh no, I wouldn't hurt you," he assured her. "I wouldn't."

Oxa just stayed back and looked at him unhappily. "I'm going to get you out of here too," Cooper promised. "Just-" The sound of whimpering caught his attention. "Mom?" Trying to swallow the giant lump in his throat, he crept into the kitchen. "Mom? Is that-NO!"

The sight that was waiting for him was brutal. Jeff was laying on the floor, his face and bare torso completely covered in blood; someone had beaten him within an inch of his life. "Jeff!" Cooper was at Jeff's side in an instant, shaking his head as he frantically checked his boyfriend over. He still had a pulse but it was weaker than Cooper would have liked it to be. "Oh fuck oh god, Jeff!" Cooper was freaking the fuck out. "Jeff wake up!"

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

Cooper looked back and saw that James was now standing in the doorway. "What?" That was all he could manage to say at the moment."

"Of Joie," James clarified. "Finding him the way you did…you came a little too soon, I was hoping I could finish the job-"

"You did this?" Cooper couldn't even yell and scream like he wanted to. He just stared at his father in disbelief, liking Julie's possession theory because this couldn't be James. James wouldn't do this. "Wha-why-"

"I was trying to prove a point," James said in exasperation. He looked scarily amused by the look on Cooper's face. "You're a death magnet Cooper. You always have been."

"No-"

"Oh yes." James smirked cruelly. "Your mother loved you so much and she wasted away and died, right in front of your eyes. And then Joie…sweet little Joie…"

"Shut up," Cooper growled. His whole body was shaking. "Just shut up about him."

James rolled his eyes. "Joie's death could have been avoided you know. If you hadn't been such a little douche bag and just got over the whole Mark thing, you would have been with him that night and you could have stopped it. You could have saved him."

Cooper tried to shake his head but James was on him in an instant, grabbing his face and making him look at him. "You know it's true," he insisted. "You do! You've always fucking known it."

"Let go of me," Cooper said, trying to shake off the mind fuck James was pulling on him. "Damn it let go-" His head rocked violently to the side as James smacked him across the face.

"Why do you think Mark didn't want to love you? He knew before you were born that anyone who loved you was going to die. You weren't worth dying for to him and quite frankly, you're not worth it to me. I mean, all you do is bitch and moan and follow Mindy around like a lovesick puppy." James sneered and looked back at Jeff's unconscious form. "Does he know you're in love with her?"

"This isn't you," Cooper said stubbornly. "Dad this isn't-"

"No it is me. At last." James chuckled and started to reach for something in his back pocket. "Now let's-" He frowned when he didn't find what he wanted. "What the fuck?"

"Jamie." James and Cooper looked and saw that Mindy had joined them and she was holding James's knife.

"What the fuck are you doing Baby Doll?" James asked, scaring Cooper to death with the look he gave Mindy.

"Mom run!" Cooper pleaded, desperately trying to hold James back. "Mom please run!"

Mindy shook her head. "Not my babies. No more. Hurt me, not them. I deserve it, not them."

James rolled his eyes. "Fine. I guess I'll start with you again."

"No!" Cooper tried to hold James back but got an elbow directly to the face. "MOM!" He recovered as fast as he could so he could chase after James, who was chasing Mindy. "MOM! DAD DON'T! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!"


	16. Chapter 16

**BellaHickenbottom****: **Mark would definitely be useful given the shit that he knows but that wouldn't be an idea that Cooper would really want to hear. He trusts Mark about as far as he could throw a train**. EternalxInsanity**: Jeff definitely does need medical attention but Cooper doesn't have it in him to just leave Mindy behind. Not when she obviously really needs his help. He went in there for her and he won't be satisfied unless he gets her and Jeff out. **NeroAnne**: *nods* You do not mess with Hardy. That is not cool at all. Cooper going up against Caroline though…I love Cooper to death but I don't like his chances against her at all, especially when she's using James as a human wrecking ball

…

Bounding around a corner Cooper dashed for James's office when the door slammed shut locking James and Mindy inside.

"FUCK!" he pounded on the door and shook his head frantically, trying to hear any type of sound in that room but it was dead quiet, "MOM! Dad let her GO! Don't TOUCH her!" Mindy ran in there on purpose, she knew it was boxed in she was no idiot. It was deliberate to box Cooper out. "COME ON!" he screamed and pounded with a fist so hard the door rattled, but there was nothing he could do unless he picked the lock. James was excellent with that, but he was the one trapped inside the fucking room. He needed a paperclip, anything…catching his breath and taking a moment to even process what could be happening he made a dash for the kitchen and started rummaging through drawers, quickly glancing to make sure Jeff was still breathing in-between.

Poor Jeff just looked so helpless lying there and it was all his fault. Of course it was all his fault Jeff had come to see HIM, and now it was Joie all over again and he gave himself full blame. Jeff did nothing to deserve that type of treatment, whatever was going on in James's possessed skull had nothing to do with him. He shouldn't have had to be drawn in like this, but he was. He was unconscious for James's rude Joie and Mindy references at least…which reminded him to keep fucking going. The way Mindy looked before was indescribable even though she was clean her tiny body was smothered in lacerations and abrasions. Whatever happened to her, she needed him, and what was he doing? Looking down at Jeff.

He prayed her condition wasn't from what he'd feared it was, but he wasn't making himself any promises. He didn't even know what he would do if it was indeed James who did that to her. He'd have to choose sides between his father and…Mindy. He couldn't do it. With everything in him, he couldn't do it. Push came to shove he knew where he would stand, but it frightened him none-the-less to think about it. "MOM!" he shouted to see if she said anything back, but of course nothing, "MOMMY!"

…

"Shhh…" James held a finger to his lips as Mindy stood backed against the far wall still holding his knife, trembling to scream, but she held her tongue. He may just cut it off her if she did anything. "Now…" he softened significantly and extended a hand, "Why don't you give me that back, Baby Doll? Huh? Why don't you hand me back that knife and maybe I'll put off disfiguring your pretty face until tomorrow."

"No" she said coldly, which infuriated him.

"Excuse me?"

"No" she repeated louder, ice-blue eyes bearing straight into his as she shook her head, "Never."

"Wanna run that by me again?" he grabbed her wrist holding the knife and wrenched it upwards, knowing it was her bad wrist and not caring, "Huh? You wanna run that by me again, Baby Doll?" Yelping and wincing at the way he was holding her wrist, she cringed and sucked in a breath through her teeth before speaking hoarsely.

"Don't…" she shook her head and placed her free hand over his wrist lovingly, "don't hurt him…let him go…let him and Jeff go, please Jamie, I love you…!"

"I don't know…" he replied coldly while studying her snow-white complexion and how the thick mass of raven hair which fell below her hips contrasted with it, waving like a flag every time he jerked her little body, "Seems to me that you may just love that little bastard more than ME"

"Jamie, NO!" she shrieked and tried to throw an arm around him, pressing against his warm chest and shaking her head frantically, "I love YOU, Jamie! Only YOU, please! Just let them go, they will not tell anybody please-" he grabbed the knife out of her palm and made a slash along the scar she obtained from Glen and a vodka bottle diagonally down her palm, making her shriek in pain and Cooper pounded on the door once more while picking the lock.

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK!" Cooper shrieked while noticing that he was getting the lock to loosen up, "Let her GO let her fucking GO!" James grinned widely as the door started to open, which made Mindy hug his waist close and shake her head frantically.

"COOPER NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "RUN! Take Jeff and RUN, you hear me? GO-" her mouth was covered by James's hand and he brought the blade right to the corner of her mouth, preparing to make her beautiful smile much wider when the door slammed open and Cooper launched himself on James, knocking the blade into Mindy's mouth, but she only received a small cut as the two pummeled each other on the floor.

"COOPER! JAMIE!" she shrieked while shaking her head in a panic, "COOPER, JAMIE NO! YOU'LL HURT HIM! NO NO NO!" Yanking his head up momentarily before James slammed him right down on his back, Cooper's deep blue eyes made contact with Mindy's and he shook his head.

"Mom, GO!"

"Fuck you! Are you kidding me?" she screamed while actually grabbing James's body as he tried to throttle Cooper on the ground and with a single arm he sent her straight back into a bookcase, making her ribs collide with a shelf and she shrieked, grabbing the knife which was dropped to the floor and holding it in her free hand, "Jamie, you let him go, you hear me?" she screamed while forcing his chin up to face her, "You let my baby go!"

"MOM!" Cooper scolded when she shot him the evil eye to shut up, "NO!" he shouted at her, highly offended, "Don't you DARE take this shit from him!"

"Go on…" James tempted Cooper tantalizingly while rising to his feet and ripping the blade out of Mindy's hand, "Take her. Walk right up and be her knight in shining armor."

"Jamie…" Mindy growled while shaking her head, "no. Let him GO."

"In how many pieces?" James snickered much to Mindy's horror, so she grabbed his wrist to wrestle for the knife as Cooper pushed himself back to his feet.

"Jamie!" Mindy growled and tried to motion for Cooper to leave, but he didn't. The stubborn boy launched right on James and received a significant blow to the temple, which made Mindy scream at the top of her lungs the moment James knocked him unconscious. "JAMES!" Staring at what he did for a moment to gloat; James spun back around and grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, clenching his teeth.

"I ever see you side with him again I'll disfigure that face of yours and then make you watch as I disfigure him too! You understand?"

"Yes, Jamie" she nodded quickly and squeezed one of his hands in hers, unable to prevent the tears from streaming down her face at Cooper, "But why do you have to hurt him?" she whimpered and shook her head, "He was trying to protect me"

"I wasn't aware you needed protecting, sweetheart" he replied nastily, grabbing her by her scalp and lifting Cooper with one arm so he draped over one of his shoulders.

"Where are you taking him?" she frowned as he led her to the basement towards one of Snoopy's dog kennels and literally stuffed him inside.

"He thinks he relates to you so fabulously…" he panted while tying a wire around Cooper's neck and dragging the kennel towards the boiler room where he was tied through the cage to a radiator, "Why not have the little brat live it for himself?"

"Jamie, NO!" Mindy shook her head sternly and tried to untie him, but James slid the knife across the tips of her fingers until she stopped and whimpered, hugging his ankles until he lifted and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head. The memories of her own childhood slashed through to her very bone much quicker than James had with the knife. She couldn't take it, she didn't want Cooper to wake up to it. He couldn't wake up to it, he would be traumatized. "Please, Jamie…" she hugged him tightly and begged, looking him in the eye through tears, "Anything but this, anythi-"

"You are not to make contact with the demon." Mindy's stomach dropped. James had turned Cooper into her as a child.

"Jamie, please…"

"I'll kill him if you do."

…

Mindy sat on the counter patiently as James tended to the wounds he'd given her and literally was stepping over Jeff the entire time, which was making the tears stream down her face so quickly she was hyperventilating. If Cooper wasn't awake already, he was going to be real soon. He couldn't stay down there; she had to get him and Jeff out of the house safely. She could deal with James, nothing he threw at her was bad, but Cooper and Jeff? She wanted them out of that house immediately. Oxa sat literally on top of Jeff like a silent guardian and surprisingly James reached down to pet the top of her head, only to be growled at by the Serval so he smacked it and made Mindy whimper.

"Baby Doll that thing needs to learn how to behave or I'll skin it myself, do you understand?" he asked tersely while dressing the cut on her mouth and giving it a kiss until she nodded. "Good girl."

"Why did you hurt Jeff?" she asked lightly, pulling him close and folding his hand in hers while waiting patiently for his answer.

"Because that son of a bitch downstairs needs to get his priorities straight."

"What?" she frowned and tilted her head to the side, reaching up and petting his face until he kissed her hand.

"You heard me" he spat while roughly slapping her hand off his face, "That little prick didn't want a fucking part of anyone after that faggot-"

"Hey!"

"The thing was a fucking transvestite, Miranda" he growled, which was so unJames-like she couldn't believe he was saying this, "You know how sick that is? You know how sick…in the head…he has to be to go through with it? Our kid was in love with a man who dressed like a woman…which leaves the fucking question if he preferred males why was he going for someone who reminded him of a female?"

"Maybe he likes girly guys?" she shrugged while motioning to Jeff, "He is very pretty"

"He's a gap-filler for fucking Joie…" his eyes burned into hers, "and you."

"No" she shook her head and kissed the hand she was holding, "Jamie, its nothing like that-"

"Was I TALKING about YOU?" he rolled his eyes and pushed her back even though she was sitting down, "Christ, Baby Doll, not fucking everything is about you!"

"But you said me!" she nodded vehemently, "You said it, you did!"

"I never implied you returned the feeling, Baby Doll" he clarified while giving her forehead another kiss, "though I believe you do."

"Jamie…" she didn't even want to get into it with him, it would have been a very ugly argument, "you know how I feel about you."

"I love you too" he replied bitterly, "I know technically you've been faithful all along…"

"Jamie-"

"The kid is dying in love with you, are you honesty that stupid?"

"Not THAT way-"

"Oh YES, 'that way', moron!" he whacked the side of her head and scowled, "I told you the kid doesn't know WHAT the fuck he wants and it makes him one giant deathtrap. From his fucking mother-"

"When do you EVER talk about her that way, baby?" she raised a shapely eyebrow and pouted her lips. "She's your sister"

"Everyone who loves that little son of a bitch ends up dead, Baby Doll" he sneered, "Mark was lucky to loathe him the way he did, got right out of the deathtrap before he fell in too"

"I love him and I am still alive…as do you"

"He's not my son" he hissed, "I have two brats of my own, the rest are fucking real estate taking up space in my house"

"Jamie!" Where was all this coming from? "That's our family…!"

"My mother was right…" the very way he said that sent a chill down Mindy's spine and they made intense eye contact, "all children are ungrateful little fuckers. You give them an inch and they think they own the fucking place"

"Jamie-"

"My blood…" he lifted her fingers and licked the bloodied tips that he was unable to finish because he was speaking, "flows through your veins…" he was correct, she had a ridiculous amount of his blood in her after the amounts of transfusions she'd received and would continue to receive because of her low granulocyte count for the rest of her life, "and as a part of me I expect you to fucking listen when I'm telling you-"

"Cooper is NOT a deathtrap, Jamie"

"And you're not schizophrenic."

"Jamie, no"

"His fucking mother wasted the fuck away in front of him because she loved him-"

"She had CANCER, James! Cooper can't touch her and give her cancer, it doesn't work that way! Don't be bitter!"

"I'm NOT" he slapped her face, "and don't backtalk me!"

"Sorry…!"

"They beat the fuck out of that little faggot to death because of Cooper and his inability to get over his hatred for Calaway-"

"It would have happened another time then, Jamie, you can't stop those things"

"This little bastard right here gets to bleed to death because he decided to swing by and-"

"How could he fairly know that you would go knife-happy? How could any of us know?"

"The point IS, Baby Doll…" he smoothed her hair and placed a hand on her thigh, "That little fucker loves no one. He's a self-loathing attention-seeking little shit who-"

"I will not listen to this" she shook her head to get off the counter when he slapped her across the face and held her legs down.

"Don't believe me, ask him yourself!" he pointed to the basement, "I give you full permission."

"Jamie…" she frowned and shook her head, "I am not going to ask him any of that. If he has something to talk with me about he will do it"

"You're not his mother; he knows he can get away with being the way he is over you"

"But Jamie, I love YOU" she pet his face and smiled weakly, "And Cooper loves Jeff, I am sure"

"He needs to decide if he's a faggot or not."

"And what if he is not?" she shrugged a bit nastily, "What if he likes both and he does not know it? Would you hurt him anyway?" He gave no response, so she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, biting her lip in anticipation for his response for her next statement. "For someone who tried with everything in them not to be what they grew up fearing…I think you are repeating her cycle and not being fair." There was a long pause, to which James smirked and responded.

"Damn right."

…

Time passed. Mindy decided to outsmart James by loading him up with scotch while attempting to clean Jeff up off the floor. Everything he had been saying about Cooper was just disgusting it made her sick. Beyond the Cooper-bashing what had scared her the most was that her affections towards him were that apparent to him. Was she honestly in love with Cooper? Yes. She was very much so, but how or why she couldn't cap because she lived and breathed for James. He was her everything. She didn't want that conversation with Cooper anyway, and if it did happen she honestly didn't know what she would do. James pulled that shit on her with Mark, but with his own son was something entirely different and despite being raised like a mad dog, she would sooner slit her throat than share herself between father and son. Platonic love didn't count as cheating, did it? Maybe it did, and if it did then yes she was highly guilty. Whatever. James could be as paranoid as he wanted no one could take his place and it was about damn time he knew it.

"Okay, Jeffrey…" she sighed while sitting him up and running her hands through his hair, "You will be okay, I will get you and Cooper home." They made eye contact and he didn't even know what to say, he was fighting just to breathe James had done such a number on him. There were a number of things she could have said to her ex-boyfriend, but for once she kept her mouth shut and simply dressed everything while James was getting loaded.

"Min…" he croaked, lost for words, "What are you doing here?"

"I have always been here, silly" she whispered while reaching over to pet Oxa as the Serval loyally sat beside her, "Cooper camed but my Jamie locked him in the basement, he did" she watched Jeff's face contort with horror so she kissed his hair, "Ignore everything he says and I will try and get you home…you just gotta lay here and pretend to be dead until I get him to you, can ya do that for me, Jeffrey Nero?"

"For you?" he smiled weakly and winced, "Keep kitty here, and maybe I can."

"You will hear lots of yelling once Jamie wakes up" she nodded before gently laying him down and stroking his neck, "but I will hopefully be up before my Jamie wakes up and yells at me. I will let you go, are you hungry?" A.D.D. moment of the day, but at least she was thinking of him.

"No,"

"Bullshit" she stood and dug around in the cabinets before making him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, "Eat, twinkie" she giggled using James's term before kneeling and force-feeding him the sandwich, "I usually get a drink with my peanut butter or it sticks to the roof of my mouth and I get all icky"

"Get something to knock me out"

"Captain Morgan it is…" she sighed while pouring him a little glass and giving it to him before drinking right out of the bottle herself, "I am going to leave you now" she washed the glass in the sink and put the bottle away before sighing and placing her hands on her hips, "I will be back, Jeffrey Nero" she leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek, "You are a very nice boyfriend for my Cooper and I am very happy you finded each other. Jamie is not this mean, I swear. He is having a hard time now, but it will end soon" she was half-lying, but smiled once more and left.

"You be careful…" Jeff coughed as she left only to have her wave him off and head up stairs.

…

James was on his fifth scotch so to help him pass out faster she eased him onto the bed and got him to have sex with her so the orgasm triggered him to finally fall asleep from exhaustion. Resting against his chest, she crawled up and gave him a long kiss once she was sure he fell asleep and continued kissing him for a few minutes. She couldn't help it, he'd been so mean lately the only times he was truly serene anymore were while he was sleeping. She kissed his hair, his nose, his forehead, cheeks, lips…everywhere she could physically kiss him while keeping a hand twined in his hair and the other arm wrapped around him tight.

"I love you, Jamie…" she whimpered while breaking down and crying with him in her arms, the steady heartbeat and warm skin making her want to sit there just like that all night long, but Cooper was downstairs and needed to be let go so he and Jeff could leave. Her mind was made up despite the mindfucks he was giving her and she was giving herself. There was no way she could leave realistically who the fuck was she kidding? He knew it, she knew it, and hell even Caroline in hell knew she wasn't going anywhere no matter who tried to drag her away. He always took care of her, it was now her turn to take care of him and she had to stop being a baby about it.

…

Barely opening his eyes and gagging from the wire around his neck, Cooper thrashed about as it cut into his skin before hitting his head on the sides of the cage, making him yelp when the basement door opened and there the she stood, the light from the hall shining behind her making the little thing an angelic silhouette. Quickly checking to make sure no one followed, Mindy closed the basement door and quickly jogged down the steps to Cooper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: *posts this chapter* Tada! Here is more! ;) lol

…

"Oh no," Mindy groaned when she realized that Cooper had woken up before she could get him out of there. That was the last thing in the world she had wanted. "Oh baby…"

"Mom get me out of here," Cooper pleaded. He was trying his best to free himself but all he was doing was making the wire gag him and cut his skin even more than it already was. The space he was in was so cramped that he couldn't really move his arms that much and he couldn't move his legs at all. "Mom please, what the fuck am I in? What did he do to me?"

"I tried to tell him not to," Mindy said unhappily. She was trying to get the wire untied from the radiator as fast as her little fingers would let her. If she tried to just pull him out now, she was going to end up choking him instead of helping him. "I did, I really did. He did not want to listen to me though. He's very stubborn and being very mean to you today."

"Mom-" Cooper glanced down and finally realized that he was in Snoopy's dog kennel. "Oh God," he groaned. He knew that this was what Mindy's parents had done to her when she had been a child. "Oh God oh God…."

"Ssshhh, calm down honey, I'm going to get you out," Mindy promised. "I will get you out and you can take Jeff to the hospital. I think he'll be okay once you get him there." Sensing that he was still freaking out, she decided to get him talking in hopes that it would distract him. "Where are the babies at?"

"Julie," Cooper answered. "I told her what's going on. She thinks Caroline has hijacked Dad's body."

Mindy stopped for a second at those words. "Caroline…"

"Yeah." Cooper knew in his heart that James had to be possessed by something. When he had looked into his eyes earlier, he saw nothing that even resembled his father anymore. Whether it be Caroline or something else, his father was not in the driver's seat of his own body. It was evil and Cooper wanted to blow off everything it said to him as nonsense used to hurt him. The only problem was though was that it really did hurt and it had been made worse by the fact that it had been James's voice that had been telling him all that stuff. What if James really did feel that way? What if everyone felt that way? And what if it was true? What if it was all true?"

"It's not," Mindy said, making Cooper jump a little. She got the wire untied from the radiator and opened the kennel door so she could begin to pull him out of there. "What he said to you was lies. None of it's true."

"But what if it is?" He hated even asking it but he couldn't help himself. "What if-"

"No!" Mindy said firmly. "No no no no. It's not true, don't talk like that!" She used every ounce of strength she had to pull him out and she ended up landing on her ass when she finally did get him out. She winced in pain but she ignored it in favor of hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, doing his best to not to jar any of the injuries she had.

"It doesn't matter," Cooper finally said, kicking the dog kennel angrily and sitting up a bit more. "It's just…we have to figure out if Julie's right. I mean, if Caroline did possess Dad-"

"I didn't see her do it," Mindy said with a shake of her head. "Cooper honest, I didn't see her!"

"I know," Cooper assured her. He got up and pulled her up to before hugging her once again. "Dad was behind us the night we burned the house down. She could have snuck up on him and did it then."

Mindy looked troubled by that but she just shook her head and took him by the hand. "You should see Jeff. Oxa is protecting him right now. You should take Oxa out of here too. Jamie does not like her right now."

"You mean Caroline doesn't like her," Cooper corrected. Even though Julie's theory wasn't proven one hundred percent, he had to put it into his own brain in order to not lose his sanity. And he had to do try to put it in her head because he knew just how devoted she was to him. "And we need to take Oxa and Jeff out of here. We."

"No."

Cooper stopped mid-way up the stairs and forced her to stop too. "What?"

"I'm not going."

"But you HAVE to go. You CAN'T stay here! You're going to get HURT!"

Mindy shook her head stubbornly. "It doesn't matter."

"It does!" Cooper couldn't believe that she was talking like that. He hated it when she got this way. "It does damn it! Look at you! Look what's been done to you! You don't deserve that!"

"It's okay."

"No! Jesus Christ Mom, it's not okay! Look at what's been happening! I got beat up and stuffed in a dog kennel, Chelsea's shoulder is dislocated, Amber and Connor have concussions, Thorn and Oxa's faces are busted up and I don't even want to know what's been done to you…Mom, you have to face the fact that Caroline has Dad and she's not going to stop until she's fucked us up to the point of no return."

"Jamie still has to be in there though," Mindy insisted. "And he needs taken care of. He can't be alone with Senora Psychopath. She'll hurt him."

"But you can't be the one who stays with him. I'm not letting you do that."

Mindy huffed and slipped her hand out of his so she could go upstairs. He followed her immediately, opening his mouth to keep insisting that she couldn't stay but stopping when he saw Jeff again. "Oh baby," he moaned miserably, going down to his boyfriend's side again. Oxa glared at him for a moment but then stepped aside when Mindy beckoned her over. "Jeff…" Cooper wasn't even sure about what he should say. "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He placed several kisses all over Jeff's battered and bloody face before carefully scooping him into his arms. Jeff whimpered softly but didn't wake up. Cooper's arms and hands were shaking like crazy and he couldn't make them stop. The last time he had held a boyfriend like this, Joie had died right in his arms. It was just bringing back way too many memories that had been buried for a good reason.

"You should go," Mindy said, casting a nervous look upwards. "I don't want Jamie to wake up before you go."

"You're coming with me," Cooper insisted.

"I can't."

"You can! Jesus Christ Mom, you can't stay here! What do you think Caroline is going to do when she realizes you helped us?"

"I can handle it."

"No! No no I'm not letting you so let's just go!" Cooper could see that she wasn't about to be moved so he tried another tactic. "Please…I promised the babies I'd get you."

"You can tell them I told you to leave without me. I'm the mommy here."

"But they need you-"

"They'll have you and Julie."

"I need you!" Cooper hoped that confession would do the trick. "Mom please…"

Mindy looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Cooper clenched his teeth. He wasn't going to let her do this. Holding on to Jeff as best as he could, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Cooper!" she protested. She began beating her little fists against his back as he carried her to the door. "Put me down you ass!"

"No," Cooper refused. "I'm sorry but no."

Mindy bit down on her lower lip. She knew that he was serious. He was too stubborn to see that she had to stay. With a new plan in mind, she waited until he got the front door open before wiggling back just enough to slam her mouth against his, kissing him as hard as she could. His eyes widened in shock and he was powerless against her as she got herself down to the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She kissed him one more time before using all of her strength to push him and Jeff out the door and slam the door shut behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

**NeroAnne****: ***hugs Cooper and Mindy* They just need lots and lots of hugs right now. Caroline is just fucking them so royally. And James is just being tortured because he can't stop all this. I think in the chapter out of this we get back into his head for a little bit…and if not I know it's in one of the upcoming chapters.** Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Well Mindy told him to leave and he had to be stubborn and say no…she had to do what she had to do. And beyond from a couple people in particular, I don't really know *shrugs*

…

"Fuck…" Cooper sat at a treated yet unconscious Jeff's bedside holding his hand as they spent the night in the emergency room. The lights were dimmed down everywhere since it was very late at night and Jeff hadn't said as much as a word, but that was alright. He needed rest, he needed to recover. He'd been beaten to a pulp but the doctors didn't find any broken bones or fractures, so he would eventually be alright since the bleeding was clotted and he was hopped on Vicodin.

Despite the good news (as good as the news could get, anyway), Cooper couldn't help but damn himself for this all being his fault. The moment he dropped to his knees and held Jeff in the kitchen, he'd been drowned in a flash flood of memories of Joie and watching him die. If he weren't with fucking Mark or had arrived sooner he would have stopped it, and he and Joie would have been surrounded by adopted children in a fucking vine-covered shack happy as clams…but that couldn't happen because he was cursed. He had a death curse on him, and now it was taking James away and it almost got Jeff.

Connor was his half-brother and Amber was the closest of his cousins to him, and look what conveniently happened to the both of them; smashed against a wall and knocked unconscious. James was the father he wished he really had and boom! Hello Caroline. It wasn't fate or some string of bad luck…it was him. He was a death magnet. Jeff had been spared somehow; he couldn't even begin to think why meanwhile he got the Mindy treatment and was locked in a fucking kennel. Maybe he deserved it though, how many people had gotten hurt since he was knocked out? Caroline had passed out and Jeff's condition had slightly gotten better with Oxa protecting him. Maybe he was better just knocked the fuck out…

_It's all lies though,_ Mindy's voice rang in his head and Christ his head dropped to both his hands so he could touch his lips. _You can't listen to him, baby. He's fucking you any way he can because you react to it. _

Just hearing her high little Canadian voice was making him tremble and curl his lips to taste them with his tongue. He loved when she called him, 'baby', even though she called everyone that he loved it. He loved everything she did, everything about her…which reminded him that he'd allowed her to stay in the house with that fucking maniac.

The moment James woke up and realized that he and Jeff were gone he'd kill her, or do something just as deplorable. That was his fault too, but she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't fucking leave when he begged and pleaded; he'd told her he needed her selfishly and he did. He needed her all the time even when he tried to pretend he didn't. Strong as he was she made him weak in the knees, she read his mind without as much as a second thought and finished his sentences. Now he'd left her alone because of what? Because he was running away to retreat into himself because she'd kissed him.

She kissed him. He'd relived it about seventy times in his mind and had savored his own lips to the point that he was gnawing on his own skin because she'd kissed him. Though one could say she kissed him all the time, never was it on the lips, never. It wasn't maternal, it was passionate. She'd kissed him so hard he had to take a minute to realize what was hitting him before she did it again…she did it again. Twice she'd kissed him and what was he kicking himself for? Not grabbing her in his arms and giving it right back. His first kiss by a girl ever and he still had the chills from it. All strange sorts of tingles and sensations were brewing inside him and it was wrong. She married his father for a reason, she fought him tooth and nail to stay with him that it drove her to kiss her stepson; but maybe it wasn't? Maybe it meant more than it seemed at the time and it wasn't just a way to make him leave. Why would she have done it twice?

Grabbing Jeff's hand he nearly crushed it in his because he wanted to get those thoughts out of his head. Yes, it was perfectly fine to love Mindy she was the biggest godsend and best companion he could ever want…but he couldn't want her the way he'd been feeling deep in his subconscious. Never in his life was he attracted to a female, yet the sudden desire was kicking and screaming to be repressed just like everything else. He couldn't repress anything though, especially her. No matter what happened in life he wouldn't let her fade away. James, or Caroline, or whoever the fuck was in there knew it; called him right the fuck out over it and she had to have known. Why else would she kiss him that way?

He'd been so terrible at hiding it, but it was innocent love. He was never planning on sweeping her off her feet and dropping her to a bed, as deeply in love as he always was those thoughts didn't ever cross him.

Now though he couldn't get his head around the strange softness her lips had and could only imagine her tongue and what her hands would feel like on his body… Shaking his head immediately he squeezed his eyes shut and tried with whatever he could to keep that thought out. She was probably lying in bed with James right now concentrated on how much she loved him and here he was fantasizing what must run through James's mind every time he touches her, every time they kiss, every tender moment they make love…and fuck that was wrong too, but he couldn't help it. He'd been a slave to her every beck and call because of this embedded feeling and she drove him crazy with how quickly it could be capitalized with a single kiss…well, actually two kisses. Two big kisses. Two really drawn-out passionate kisses to make him crumble completely before her.

Something in him screamed to go back and get her, he wanted to go back and get her, but she wouldn't leave James. She wouldn't leave James because she loved him. She loved James, not him. He loved Jeff…and her. He'd seen her naked before and at the time didn't think anything of this nature, but now? He'd saved the mental pictures and thought about touching her, doing things to her that James did even though he had no idea how to do them himself. He wasn't interested in women or how they worked. He knew how sex between a man and woman went, but if put in the situation he'd be a complete idiot and didn't want to ever imagine trying it because he'd look stupid.

…

Jeff's eyes opened some hours later and he glanced about the room, seeing both Cooper and Oxa sitting at his bedside and squinting to adjust to the light before taking a deep breath.

"Cooper?"

"Oh Christ, you're awake…!" quickly lunging into the bed Cooper gave him a rough kiss and nearly drove Jeff's head into the pillow before touching his face and smiling gently, "How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do?"

"You brought kitty" Jeff smiled weakly as Oxa hopped on the bed and he quickly pat her head, "I like kitty." Taking a second to drop his head on Jeff's shoulder and smile at Oxa, Cooper nodded and ran his fingers along the Serval's spotted fur, getting reminded of Mindy still being stuck in that house and internally cringing.

"Kitty's not going anywhere, right Oxa?" he smiled weakly while making eye contact with the Serval, who just stared at him oddly. Taking a deep breath and folding Jeff's hand in his, Cooper sat on the bed and pulled Jeff's head under his chin.

"Do you feel any better?"

"With the exception of being beaten half to hell by your old man? I'm fabulous" Jeff nearly pulled away and a sour look formed on his face, "Want to explain a few things? Or was he always a closet serial killer?"

"I…" his voice dropped uncomfortably, shaking his head and shrugging, "I don't know…something's terribly wrong with him-"

"I'll say…" Jeff nodded with wide eyes, "What's up with him? Did he steal Min's crack cigs or something?"

"Crack cigarettes?" he shook his head in denial and became cross, "What are you talking about?"

"Like you didn't know?" Jeff moved back to the mattress so he could look Cooper in the eye, "She's been smoking cocaine since she was a kid-"

"And how the fuck would you know?" he asked unintentionally harshly, not realizing the quick blaze which had developed in his eyes and semi-frightened the injured Hardy.

"Chillax!" he held up both hands and shook his head innocently, "I used to fucking date her. We did it together for our own reasons."

"I don't believe you" he shook his head, being haunted by his own memories of nearly dying because of that shit. "She wouldn't do that, she doesn't do any kind of drug-"

"I'm sure your dad knows about it being that he seems under the fucking influence"

"But they wouldn't do that…" he shook his head dismissively, "Mom doesn't look like a drug user at all"

"Maybe she quit then, I don't know" he shrugged, "Last I knew she smoked crack to lose weight. Her manager slipped it to her once we broke up for the second time and I went to rehab."

"You didn't try to stop her…?" he asked incredulously, shaking his head in denial still and feeling a gaping hole in his chest.

"I was an addict too" he replied weakly, "We both were, I don't know if she ever stopped smoking it. Your dad just seemed like he was, I'm sorry I even brought it up"

"No, no…" he leaned down and kissed the side of Jeff's head, "don't be sorry, please don't be sorry."

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck and curled his lips before looking at Cooper, "I don't want to plant ideas in your head or anything, but they both may very well be on something"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" he shrugged pointedly and looked around, "She's not with us, is she?" Cooper's face fell.

"No…she wanted to be with Dad" oh how it killed him to say that.

"Why do you think that is? They're both being really cracked-out, I mean…they're both doing shit they normally don't-"

"Mom hasn't done one strange thing-"

"Her tolerance is probably better than his; he's never done hard shit before has he?"

"I don't think so…" he shook his head surely, "Weed a couple times, but nothing else."

"Weed does NOT make your into a complete psychopath"

"Babe, I know that!" again he said it unintentionally harshly, "But I don't think they've been doing anything at all."

"I don't know…" he frowned and stared at Oxa sitting on the bed, "It didn't look like your dad when I looked at him…crack does that to people"

"I would know…" he admitted guiltily, though he stopped that shit a while ago so there was no way the drug could have come from him.

"That shit can't stay that way though…" he shook his head at Cooper to snap him out of the brooding moment, "they've got kids and shit, someone's going to get really fucking hurt."

"She wouldn't let me take her" Cooper shook his head in a panic, "I wanted to take her, I should have taken her with me but she fucking…!" he trailed off on purpose, making Jeff furrow his brow and frown.

"She hit you or something?"

"No…" he shook his head and glanced out the window, "I wish she did." The way his lips kept curling in subconsciously and his tongue darted out to savor them, Jeff had to smile weakly and shake his head knowingly.

"You've never been kissed by a girl, have you?"

"I…" it died before it got out, making Jeff almost giggle and shake his head.

"Did you hook up with her?"

"No…" the slight disappointment in his tone made Jeff snicker a bit louder.

"For what its worth, if I were to have a first kiss all over again she's a pretty damn good candidate for it…you got lucky."

"No…" his voice dropped again and he ran a hand over his face, "I left her. She had me so distracted-"

"Awww so you liked it!" he was playing with him to get on his nerves, but he was so cute how could Cooper ever get mad at him?

"Jeff…" he exhaled louder, dropping his eyes to the mattress and frowning while subtly shaking his head. 'I'm in love with her' almost came out, but he didn't want anyone to know. No one could know…if James knew…if SHE knew…though how could she not? Maybe the kissing was her way of letting him know she felt the same way? His brain wanted to explode because he didn't know. He simply didn't know. He wasn't interested in women, he never even feigned a sensual interest in Mindy until he felt her kiss him.

There were too many things to think about, too many questions that needed answering because he was so lost in this dividing line between platonic love and burning desire that he had to try his best to hide it. He had to shake off the kissing and try to pick up on more signals next time they spoke…if they ever spoke again…James might kill her once he discovers what happened with Jeff and him. He couldn't allow that to happen. Jeff was safe in the hospital even though he didn't want to leave him. He wanted to sit there with him until he was well, but he couldn't. Seven kids needed him as did Mindy and James. His own petty useless musings had to be placed on a backburner because no one else gave a shit…and the only person who did was the one he was now going to have a hard time talking to out of fear of further experimenting with first experiences.


	19. Chapter 19

**Esha Napoleon: **Thank you! **NeroAnne**: They're very sweet. They're just a giant ball of sweetness and I love them very much for it *nods* **EternalxInsanity**: You make it sound so simple…it's so simple and right but Cooper completely overanalyzing those kisses and something woke up in him that could lead to complications. And you're welcome lol ;)

…

"_James you need to fight her."_

_James groaned and looked up at Annabelle wearily. "What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time?" he asked, actually snapping at her a bit because he was getting so defensive. "Huh? Do you think I've just been letting her terrorize my family on purpose?" He rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head. "I can't get her out. I tried to push her out but she's too strong. I need help." He grabbed on to his twin and gave her a desperate look. "Help me."_

_Her face betrayed just how much her heart was breaking for him. "I want to," she confessed. "You have no idea how much I want to." She gently grabbed his head and kissed his forehead. "That bitch is coming out of you one way or another. I promise."_

_James nodded and reached up to touch her face but she disappeared, leaving him all alone. He sighed unhappily and sat down, hating himself for not being strong enough to stop Caroline's reign of terror. He had always been weak when it came to her but now it was even worse than ever because now she was making him hurt the people he loved the most. The things she had made his body do…it made him want to curl up into a ball and die. Even if she got out of his body without taking her to hell with him, how was he going to live with himself? Even though it wasn't him doing these things to his family, they were going to think it was and they were going to hate him for it. He didn't see how he could possibly fix it all and make everything better._

"_You make things better? Please. You're too stupid-"_

"_SHUT UP!" he roared. He put his hands over his ears in order to drown out Caroline's laughter. He had to get her the fuck out of him. He couldn't let her win. She wasn't going to stop so he HAD to send her back to hell, even if it killed him._

…

Julie rubbed her eyes tiredly. Once Cooper had left and she had gotten all the kids settled down, she had gotten on her computer and had been researching things about possession and exorcisms. Even though she had yet to see James since all of this began, she felt in her heart that she was right. The horror stories she had heard over the years from James, Annabelle and Mark told her everything she needed to know about Caroline. The bitch was evil personified and hopping into James's body and using it to terrorize everyone he cared about seemed perfectly natural.

The thing was, she wasn't sure how to prove her theory for one hundred percent sure. Cooper seemed iffy about the whole idea and Julie knew that she either had to get him on the same page as her one hundred percent or do a lot of this on her own. _De-possessing my boss was not part of the job description when I signed up for this gig…_

She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, glancing over at the kids as they slept. She felt so bad for them. They were completely innocent and didn't deserve having this evil come into their lives. Elizabeth was going to be lucky and not remember any of this and Chelsea would hopefully forget too, but the other kids weren't going to be so lucky-especially Amber. The girl had been severely affected by seeing Kane abuse Mindy so it was natural for her to think James was just like him. And seeing as how she seemed to be a little girl version of Cooper, she was going to resent James for this. And it bothered Julie greatly, because she knew for a fact that if James was in any way aware of what his mother was making him do and just unable to stop her, he was going to be a wreck once they got the bitch out of him. He had always said he would rather die than become his parents. She had heard the words for herself on several occasions and she couldn't imagine how he felt (or was going to feel) about all this.

Her phone rang, scaring the shit out of her. "Hello?" she said as she answered it, trying to will her heartbeat to slow down again.

"Hey."

"Cooper! Where have you been, I-"

"I know, I missed some calls. It…it was rough."

"Well what happened?"

"…Dad assaulted Jeff."

Julie's eyes widened. "What?"

"Jeff came to the house and Dad beat him to a pulp. Oxa and I have been in the emergency room with him."

"Oh Jesus," Julie groaned. How many more people needed to get dragged into this before enough was enough? How many more people had to get hurt? "What about Mindy? Is she okay?"

Cooper was silent for way too long after that question. "She wouldn't let me take her."

Julie's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was. I almost had her out but then she tricked me…I don't want to talk about how, okay?"

Julie frowned. That was a bit odd, but she decided that pushing Cooper wasn't a good plan. "Okay. What are we going to do then? I mean, she can't stay there-"

"I know!" Cooper snapped. "I know okay? I just…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. Of course you can."

"Did you know anything about Mom smoking crack to stay skinny?"

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Yeah I did actually. James told me he made her quit right before you all went to Los Angeles." She frowned. "Wait, you didn't know?" That was very surprising to her because Cooper and Mindy were so attached to the hip.

Cooper was silent again. "I'm going go, okay? I'll be there in awhile."

"Wait, what am I suppose-" Julie groaned as she was hung up on. "Fuck!" She glanced at the kids again as she hung up the phone, wondering just what the hell she was supposed to tell them if they woke up and asked where their mother was. _Why am I even surprised that she chose to stay?_ Julie asked herself as she decided that she could risk leaving the room for just a minute in order to go into the bathroom and rinse her face off. She could feel a headache coming and she did not like it one bit. All of her research had made her realize that if James really was possessed, there was really no way for her or Cooper to do an exorcism themselves. Neither of them had ever messed with those kinds of forces before and if they did something wrong, they could possibly kill James.

There was someone though, that probably could pull it off. That was the good news. The bad news though, was that the person was Mark. He was the only one she knew that had ever messed with these kinds of forces but unfortunately, she didn't even know if he would do it. Helping her and Cooper was probably the last thing on his mind, especially given the way their last conversations had gone.

Sighing loudly, she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She went over to the sink and rinsed her face off with ice cold water before reaching into the medicine cabinet and taking two aspirin. She didn't know what to do. Calling Mark could possibly be a giant disaster because he could either not believe her or not even care. But who else was she going to call? They needed help and they needed it now. And besides from that, it would actually suit Mark's interests to send Caroline back to hell as soon as possible. The bitch had despised him according to everything she had heard so it was probably only a matter of time she went after him anyway.

With her mind made up, she got her cell phone back out and dialed Mark's number. It rang twice and then went straight to voicemail, which frustrated her a little bit but also made her feel relieved. At least now she could say what she had to say without getting interrupted. "Mark it's Julie. I've got really shitty news. Caroline is back from the grave and I'm pretty sure she's possessed James. And I know you might not be interested in helping us, but you might as well help yourself before the bitch comes for you-and don't think she won't because you know she will. You know how she is better than everyone except James." She hung up the phone and groaned, running her hand through her long hair. _God I hope I did the right thing._

…

Snoopy managed to wiggle out of Connor's grasp and slipped out the open door, going downstairs to get a drink of water. He wasn't sure if he really liked this new house or not, but his need for water made him forget his trepidation and venture into the unknown. About halfway down the stairs though, he stopped when he sensed something standing at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't see what it was but his first instinct was to start taking a few steps back. The fur on the back of his neck was standing straight up and he whimpered because he was afraid. But then he felt the thing touch him and he relaxed. Whatever it was, it was nice. It wasn't mean like the other one. He barked happily as he picked it up, happily licking at it even though he couldn't see it. The little giggle he could hear let him know that his affections were well received.

…

Julie was just exiting the bathroom when she heard Snoopy bark. "Snoopy!" she exclaimed, quickly heading towards where the noise was coming from. "Be quiet! You're going to wake the-" Her jaw dropped and she stopped in her tracks as she saw the beagle happily levitating off the ground. Her hand quickly flew over her mouth and she let out a very loud and a very startled scream.


	20. Chapter 20

**EternalxInsanity**: lol As far as guesses go, you've got a very good one. It will be officially confirmed or denied in the chapter after this one *nods* **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!** NeroAnne**: Cannibalism to combat Caroline? Hmmm…interesting plan of attack lol.

…

"What the hell is THIS, Mark?" Michelle chuckled at the voicemail Julie had left Mark the previous night and shook her head. "That ex-boyfriend you have is possessed by his mother?" she snorted while approaching Mark in the kitchen and hugging his neck as he read over the morning paper with a coffee mug and his breakfast plate in front of him.

"What?" he raised an eyebrow and shook his head confusedly, craning his neck to make eye contact with Michelle like she'd just told him the sky was green. "What'd it say?" he didn't know whether to disregard it or laugh it off.

"Exactly what I just said!" she shrugged with a puzzled look on her face, "Something about a Caroline…" she put zero effort in actually remembering and shrugged, "and a making life hell for everyone…and a-"

"Enough" he waved it off with an eye roll, "Lawson didn't call himself?"

"Some chick…" she watched Mark's eyes lift and smirked wryly, "NOT Stratus"

"It's LAWSON now" he sassed a bit nonchalantly, "They're a psychotic little family"

"Good for them" Michelle shrugged and placed the phone down on the table carelessly, "Who's the Julie chick though?" she checked in Mark's contacts and plopped in his lap, finding the number and shrugging, "I never remember you telling me about her."

"She's not important" Mark shrugged it off and tried to push the phone out of his reach, "Lawson's personal assistant. She don't live with them, I don't know why she stays so involved-"

"Hmmm" Michelle clonked the side of her head against his and pondered jokingly, "How about she's his PERSONAL assistant, and-"

"Little Sister's P.A.'s stay the hell out of her business"

"Who honestly would WANT a part of her business outside the paycheck?" Michelle shrugged and picked a piece off the toast on his plate, "That chick sounded serious as all hell though, like seriously."

"Please…" he waved it off and shook his head, "If it were truly that dire I wouldn't imagine Rosenberg being the one to do the contacting"

"Why is her number even in your phone?" Michelle shrugged and thumbed through his contacts for it, "Can I erase?"

"Why not?" he shrugged and allowed her to do so, and thumbing further through his contacts she found 'Little Sister' directly under 'Lawson', which she figured was James since Cooper would be dead before freely giving Mark his number.

"Hmm…" her thin lips pouted in peculiarity and she pressed a manicured nail to the screen, "You still call her that even though she's all…" she shrugged, "estranged…from the family?"

"What else would I call her?" he shrugged carelessly while lifting his eyes to glance out the window, Michelle chuckling and raising an eyebrow.

"How about 'Miranda Marie'…? Her birth name…?"

"The same reason he's still in there as Lawson" Mark shrugged, "They are what they are, I've come to accept it." Michelle's caramel eyes stayed on him for a long moment before she nodded pensively.

"That's actually really cool of you, Mark" she nodded earnestly, "I mean…" she shrugged, "You were a little nut-so for a while over them…" her eyebrows raised and she tried to hide the smile, "Actually kinda freaked me out. I mean," her long hand rested over his, "they're happy. Freaky Kane's gone, she didn't deserve him and I didn't even like her"

"Didn't?" he raised an eyebrow and Michelle shrugged.

"What's there to hate her for? She hasn't verbally attacked me since they got together and…" she shrugged, "without her, you and I wouldn't be together now, now would we?" She watched Mark's expression completely fade and nodded. "It's a weird thought, she sabotaged your relationship with that guy, but because of it we got to be together. We kinda owe her." On second thought…Michelle furrowed her brow and rose from the seat, taking Mark's phone out of the table and thumbing through his contacts.

"What are you looking for?" he frowned but refused to rise from his seat, "Its nine in the morning, who do you expect to be awake?"

"What's his house number?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry; I want the fat one, not him"

"She ain't fat"

"Chubby" Michelle shrugged before finding the number herself without his help, "I just want to let her know that her hubby's assistant is giving crazy calls to us and it's weird."

"Suit yourself…" Mark shrugged while reverting back to his paper.

…

Though it wasn't her normal waking hour and she and James liked to sleep a little later, Mindy didn't sleep a second that night because she was so terrified of him waking up and killing her once he'd realized what had happened with Cooper and Jeff…but at least letting them go wasn't as horrible as what she had to do to let them go. She kissed Cooper big time, it was the only way. He wouldn't have left her otherwise; he didn't understand the complications behind it all. She made a vow to James never to leave his side on their wedding day, and she would do literally whatever it took to ensure she held to it.

James had seemed to be getting lazy with her medication, so he started making her milkshakes at night and leaving them for her in the refrigerator for morning, so luckily for her she was able to snag it before slipping into an episode and she paced about the ground floor taking small sips of it. He did still care about her despite the mean streak. The only person he was even showing the slightest companionship and tenderness towards recently was her, though that was about to change.

In lieu of cleaning the blood all over the place, she had decided to pass the time until her untimely death by sitting at the grand piano James had bought her on the ground floor with her half-empty glass chilling right where the sheet music would have gone if she actually knew how to read notes. Being that she played everything by ear and from memory, she had never ever had a need for stupid paper.

Frightened of waking James with her singing, she decided simply to exercise her fingers and sit down to play a completely instrumental song she wrote back in 2000 called 'Eternal'. It was a seven-and-a-half minute long piece with an orchestrated rock tune, transitions into a thunderstorm and piano solo, and finished with a sixteen-note repeating melody. The whole piece sounded enough like it was a real rainstorm, but obviously the only sound coming from the room was Mindy's piano by itself. She had always wanted to put vocals in this song, but the instruments were so good and perfect on their own she wanted to leave it that way. Though she was too drowsy to realize it, there was actually blood on the keys from the tips of her fingers that James had sliced up, but what was she supposed to do about it? Taking a sip for the quick break where the actual thunder would have kicked in, Mindy sniffled and glanced down at both her wedding and engagement rings lovingly before wrinkling her nose and cringing once she heard the phone ring.

"Fuuuuucccckkk…!" she hissed and snagged her milkshake, practically flipping off the piano bench and sprinting into the kitchen to grab the phone before it woke James up, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ME!" she snarled to no one before panting and ripping the phone off the receiver, "What would you like from my life?" the classic Mindy phone greeting.

"Min?"

"Michelle?" she gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth and practically spitting some of her milkshake out.

"Hey!"

Pulling the phone away from her face to actually stare at it weirdly, Mindy furrowed her brow and grimaced confusedly before speaking back awkwardly, "Hi…?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Ehh…" befuddled with the question, Mindy clamped a hand in her tangled raven hair and shrugged, "depends what your definition of 'alright' entails." This was just too weird. "Why?"

"Well…" Michelle shrugged awkwardly as well, "that's good, that's really good…things here have been alright…" of course the little bitch didn't ask, or maybe because it was nine in the fucking morning and Mindy wasn't in the mood for socializing while in her music zone, "but according to this CRAZY call we got from your guy's assistant-"

"Julie?" Mindy raised an eyebrow and shook her head oddly at that, "What the fuck does SHE know?"

"Exactly…" Michelle placed a hand over the speaker and exchanged a pointed glance with Mark, "She called Mark's cell and has been all, 'James is possessed with a Caroline'"

"What?" Mindy's voice hardened, actually semi-insulted that had been even uttered to someone outside the family, "Is she nuts?"

"Yeah…" Michelle chuckled nervously before waving off any look of concern which may have formed on Mark's face, "I didn't even know what to say, it sounded so silly."

"Why would she even do that?" Mindy scowled and shook her head, "My husband's fine, what the fuck?"

"Yeah, I thought so too, you two seem so happy"

"We are" Mindy nodded with curled lips, "How's crazy Mark doin'?"

"Actually…" gulping, Michelle left the room and politely went upstairs into a guest bedroom so Mark couldn't listen in, "I'm really proud of him…"

"Did you get a new house?" Mindy cringed, knowing James had burned their old one down, and Michelle nodded.

"We're in Florida at my place until Texas gets rebuilt"

"Well that's a start at least…" running her little fingers through her mess of hair; Mindy sighed.

"Yeah" Michelle nodded, "but I mean he's totally over it"

"Yeah right" Mindy rolled her eyes, "And I think I'll go back to being a fucking blonde if that's true"

"I wouldn't promise that…" Michelle shook her head with a slight smile, "He's honestly much better off than you may think, I've been talking with him openly about it"

"He doesn't have a dartboard of me?"

"He's still got you saved as 'Little Sister'…"

Mindy's face fell, tears actually springing to her eyes and she sniffled before nodding though no one could see it.

"I've showed him pictures of your wedding, and your baby, and everything…he's totally fine."

"Bullshit…" she shook her head in denial, "the second he saw Jamie he would try and take him away from me-"

"See you're wrong…" she shook her head, "He's actually very happy for you now…"

"That's because he is happy with YOU" Mindy smiled weakly while licking her plump lips to moisten them, "I sawed your wedding picture too…" she shrugged, "honestly he looked happy. I gotta give it to ya, whatever you did…"

"I didn't do anything"

Mindy shook her head with a frown, "If Mark did not have you to begin with I would not be married to my Jamie…it was all YOU honestly"

"Your baby's beautiful…" Michelle admitted lightly, "she looks just like you, she's precious." Mindy nodded with a sniffle, missing her kids more than anything at the moment.

"Thank you…" her voice dipped meekly while taking another big sip of her milkshake, "really…" she sniffled and felt her eyes water more, "thank you…are you and Mark ever having a baby?"

"Not now…" Michelle waved it off, "I'm only thirty…I've got time."

"Don't rush it" Mindy shook her head with wide eyes, "I notice Mark does not divorce his wives until they start having babies"

She didn't know why she was doing it considering what Mindy was insinuating, but Michelle actually covered her mouth and laughed so Mindy couldn't hear, "Did you really cause both divorces?"

"So he says…" Mindy sighed, "Jodi caught me for sure…I think he made me the scapegoat for Sara…because he was with YOU durin' that time and I honestly stopped bein' with him the moment you gotted together"

"Really?"

"Yes…but now I know why he never married me after-"

"James…"

"Yes" Mindy nodded with a sigh, "He did not marry me after Jodi to be with Jamie."

"How is he…?"

"He's over it too…" Mindy curled her lips and nodded, "I mean, he still uses Mark's knife but he loves ME if that makes sense?"

"Yeah, I get it" Michelle nodded with a heavy exhale, "I'm actually really happy he got that fucker out of the way for you…"

"I know you hated Glen" Mindy giggled when Michelle pouted her thin lips and cocked her head to the side to trace the mattress.

"I hated him because I thought he was a jackass…besides being a dickhead to me, he was a total fucking animal towards you"

"I know" she admitted darkly.

"I'm not just saying that because you got James away from Mark for me…" she became cross, "I mean it. I'm happy you're away from him with someone who treats you like a human." Mindy wanted to laugh at that considering James's recent personality change, but she let it slide.

"Can we be friends?" Mindy asked in a small voice, sniffling and beginning to cry that Michelle wasn't right in front of her so she could give her a hug. Michelle pulled back from the phone for a moment, stunned and taking a moment to actually consider what was being thrown her way before nodding.

"I'd like that…" she smiled and felt her eyes getting cloudy herself for some godly reason, "I'd really like that." After three years of ripping the other's eyes out, it was time for a fucking truce. Both had gotten what they'd wanted, and quite honestly neither's happiness would have been possible without the other.

"Michelle?" the light knock on the door caught her attention.

"Yeah, Mark?" Michelle looked to the door with pouted lips as Mark came in looking quite serene.

"You still got Little Sister on the phone?" Wordlessly Michelle nodded. "Can I talk to her?"

"Ah…" speechless for a moment, Michelle looked at him threateningly before handing over his phone, "Don't dick her out, please and thank you." She sat Indian-style right on the bed twiddling her thumbs as Mark sat next to her with the phone and pressed a hand to Michelle's knee.

"Little Sister…"

Mindy whimpered for a moment before looking around the house and placing the phone back to her ear.

"Witam, Wielki Brat" (Hello, Big Brother) Mindy responded gently and waited for the light chuckle to escape her former in-law.

"And the Polish Princess returns…" he shook his head knowingly with a friendly eye roll. "Why are you up this early?" the digital clock beside the bed indicated it was way before nine-thirty, "If I know the two of you, I know you enjoy sleeping in the morning."

"We're not THAT bad…" Mindy giggled lightly, twirling her hair anxiously and glancing at the stairs to make sure James wasn't coming down, "Cooper's worse. I can't kick him with a fuckin' bomb before eleven."

"I imagine Elizabeth's been the death of the both of you"

"Meh" Mindy shrugged daintily and smiled weakly, "We don't mind at all, actually. We're both so in love with her…"

"I read about the delivery"

"Oh, fuck" she sipped her milkshake and shook her head in horror at the memory, "don't even remind me that shit. No anesthetics Mark, they cut out both my baby and my fucking uterus without as much as a shot to my arm because they 'had no time'…" she rolled her eyes, "whatever. Apparently placental abruptions leave no room for humanity, they wanted to frig the delivery and let my baby die, I was like 'fuck…do that I'll fucking scalp you and eat your remains over a campfire.'" Mark smiled weakly and shook his head.

"You were unbelievably brave…" he took a deep breath, "Lawson's a lucky man."

"I am stunned you do not want me dead right now and are not lying through your teeth"

"Little Sister…" sighing and exhaling heavily he took one of Michelle's hands in his tightly, "Is he happy?" It was rhetorical, but she answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Are YOU happy?"

"Yes."

"Is Cooper happy?"

"Since when do you care?" she raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Yeah…" she gulped, "you wouldn't believe-"

"Then you're right where you belong…" he nodded with what Michelle could have sworn was a genuine smile, "I know neither of you can forgive me…nor should you…I wouldn't…"

"Mark…" Mindy frowned and rubbed the back of her neck, "you fucked with us…you ROYALLY fucked with us. You fucking Godzilla-fucked us. We ARE happy alone. We are VERY happy alone and the last fucking thing we need is-"

"I understand" he nodded, "but I received a call from Rosenberg that something was wrong?"

"I don't know WHY" she lied, "Jamie's been having very bad dreams lately because he was trying to sell his old house but we ended up burning it down so he would not have bad dreams, and now his bad dreams are much worse and the kids are living with Julie right now until my Jamie calms down"

"Julie mentioned something of Caroline…?"

"His dreams have been about Senora Psychopath, yes" Mindy nodded, "He's been a little weird."

"He hasn't been acting funny, has he?" Oh, how Mindy would love to expel the real answer, but held her tongue. She honestly wasn't bothered by him hitting her, but regardless no one was to ever know for his defense. She was open with Glen's abusive behavior because she despised him. James on the other hand…she wasn't even so sure about Mark knowing any of it because she didn't want him swooping in and fucking everything for her. Of course, James's condition mattered to her more than anything and after everything they'd been through he wouldn't dare start with that dual-relationship shit again. Mark was being nice now, the distance was actually doing some good, Michelle was doing some good…some things were better off the way they were.

"A little" Mindy shrugged, "Nothin' big." Mark's bullshit detector was going off on that, but he tried to elude further digging incase Cooper was around to curse him out. He knew by now from the tabloids that there was no Mindy without Cooper up her ass. He was surprised the boy wasn't in bed with her and James at night he was so up her ass.

"I heard he was…" he shrugged it off, "Possessed by Caroline or something…"

"Hah!" Mindy snorted and shook her head, "See, Julie does things like this and it pisses me off, it does. I like her very much, but she just gets SO involved. My P.A. team stays OUT of my god damn life for a friggin reason" Michelle reached over so Mark could slap her high five, "I just think she gets too involved and it gets her in trouble she did not have to be in to begin with"

"You are so much like Cooper, it frightens me" Mark's eyes widened and he actually wanted to run the voice through a scanner to make sure it wasn't Cooper pretending to be his stepmother.

"So I have been told…" Mindy sighed with a pinch to the bridge of her nose, "So you are taking Julie's word that my Jamie is possessed?"

"That's what I was told, and as his wife I would assume you know more than she does…" Mindy took a deep breath and stared at the cold kitchen tiles, too scared to address that question. "Is Lawson around?"

"Wait wait wait whoa whoa whoa…" she held a hand up and shook her head, "let's go back to tales from the fucking darkside for a minute…why the FUCK would you call the house of the person possessed ASKING for the possessed person to speak with you on the phone? RIDDLE ME THAT!" she almost threw her milkshake she was so annoyed before drinking it more, "Seriously for Lord of the fucking Underworld you're quite a dumbass."

"Thank you, Little Sister…"

"Look…" clamping a hand in her hair, she shook her head, "You do what you want…" her voice hardened and suddenly she spoke as if she were ten feet tall, "but whatever it is you do…do NOT take this as an invitation back into my Jamie's love life because we've been through it and I will NOT share him with anyone never mind YOU. We are both married for a reason, I believe firmly in monogamy, and if you would like Michelle to last I suggest you do the same. If you wanna come here and check him out to make sure Julie's little theory that she is whoring out is not true, then be my guest I would appreciate it…" she began to hiss, "but Jamie is MINE, and I'm not fucking kidding this time. Whatever distance has done, it is working. You treated my husband like shit. I went through WAY too fucking much for that man to have you take him out from under me like a fucking rug. He does not love you, romantically at least, he loves ME. This is not about us, or ANYTHING that happened in the past…this is his life, okay? After all the fucking SHIT you have put us through this is the least you can do to repay us. And if you even think about overstaying your welcome Cooper and I will give you a swift kick in the ass out the door. None of us want to deal with your shit anymore, we are settled down with a little baby. But something is wrong with Jamie, and the last thing I need is something happening to him that I cannot help. Do what you want, but heed my warning or I'll slit your throat myself."

Without a word further she hung up and contemplated that phone call before finishing her milkshake and moving up the stairs into her bedroom where James was still asleep. She knew she was dead when he woke up, so before he did, she crawled under the covers on top of him and actually wrapped herself up in his arms, lying on his chest and giving him a huge kiss on the lips, dying that he couldn't return them in his sleep.

"Don't worry, baby…" gently she touched his face once his arms were snug around her body and she gave him another slow kiss, "We're gonna help you…everybody wants to help you. Senora Psychopath can suck my dick, somehow you will feel better" she nodded and snuggled under his chin and kissed his throat, "I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

**EternalxInsanity**: I think friends is a little too strong of a term; I think civil is a lot closer to the truth. They both recognize that they wouldn't have their husbands if it wasn't for the other one plus it's not like Mindy's really got a whole bunch of time to start trying to get into it with Michelle. She's fucked once Caroline wakes back up and finds Cooper and Jeff gone. As for Mark, time and space has given him a bit of perspective, so he's not quite the big bag of douche he became in Savior. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Effing Michelle up sounds like a wonderful idea…unfortunately it's gonna have to wait for another story, since this was the only chapter she's in in this one.

...

Julie sighed as she fed Elizabeth her bottle, completely exhausted but knowing that she couldn't sleep now. She hadn't slept a wink after finding Snoopy in mid-air, first because of fright but then because the spirit had talked to her. At first she thought she was dreaming or having some sort of auditory hallucination, but it had been real. The conversation had taken place and her suspicion had been confirmed. Caroline was inside of James and using him to terrorize the people he loved the most. Julie wasn't sure how to feel about being right though. This wasn't something to be happy about but now at least she knew for sure what was going on. "We're going to get your daddy back," she assured Elizabeth. She was being extra fussy because neither James or Mindy was around to hold her. "I promise."

Her phone ran and she answered it as quickly as she could. "Hello?"

"Rosenberg it's me."

Julie sighed. "Mark. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. I talked to Little Sister about it."

Julie raised her eyebrows. She hadn't been expecting a term of endearment coming from Mark's mouth when it came to Mindy._ Maybe they buried the hatchet for good-and not in each other's heads_. "Oh yeah? And what did she say?"

"According to her, she has no idea why you would call me and tell me anything like you did. She did admit to James having dreams about Caroline and that the kids are staying with you until he calms down, but she pretty much denied that James was possessed. She also got pissy that you were getting in her personal business."

Julie's jaw tightened. _Well excuse me for not wanting my boss's family to get offed. If it wasn't for my thinking, Mindy would be busy thinking James is cranky and Cooper would agree with her because he's got his head shoved that far up her ass._ She felt kind of bad for thinking that, but she wasn't going to dwell on that now. "Oh really? And do you believe what she told you?"

"I don't know," Mark admitted. "My bullshit detector was going off-"

"Good. It should go off because she's either in denial or totally blind to what is going on. Let me lay some facts on you. Fact: Chelsea went into James's office despite the fact that Oxa tried to keep her out and received a dislocated shoulder."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Lawson-"

"He had her dangling by her injured arm and he just dropped her, according to Connor, Tryg, Scarlett and Thorn. He also hit Thorn in the face with a door, beat Oxa, gave Amber and Connor concussions by literally throwing them down the stairs all the way to the wall by the door, put Jeff in the hospital and has done God knows what to Mindy because nobody but Cooper has seen her because she's been "sick". "

All the way in Texas, Mark's heart dropped down into his stomach. This was not good. Julie was not fucking with him on this. She was dead serious.

Julie sighed. "Mark please, just come here. I know I'm right. I fucking know it. James would not do this to his babies. You know how much he was afraid to become his parents."

Mark did know that. He knew that better than almost anyone besides Mindy and Annabelle. "I'll be up there as soon as I can, alright? Just keep the kids safe, okay?"

"Okay," Julie said with a nod. "But Mark, please hurry. Mindy is still at the house-"

"I know that I-"

-and I think Cooper might have gone after her again. He's been gone too long."

Mark groaned. "Boy is going to get himself killed."

Julie just shook her head sadly. "Tell me something I don't know."

…

Connor rolled over and hugged his pillow, barely aware that Amber was no longer in bed with him. He knew that he probably needed to get up soon but he didn't want to. He was too comfortable. "Snoopy!" he called out when he realized that his puppy wasn't on the bed with him. "Snoopy where are you?" He opened his eyes and sat up, wondering just where the hell his dog was. "Sno-" His jaw dropped as he looked over and saw who's lap Snoopy was sleeping on at the moment. The first thought in his head wasn't about how this wasn't possible. He didn't have that kind of logical brain. He knew what he saw and it made him so happy that he shouted loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear him. "MOMMA!"

Annabelle's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She didn't look sick like the way he had remembered her before she died. She looked like she did in all the pictures James had of her; healthy and absolutely beautiful. "You…you can see me?" she asked as Snoopy woke up and jumped off of her lap. Her eyes were already welling up with tears.

"MOMMA! MOMMA!" Connor practically jumped off the bed and went directly into her lap. He didn't go through her like he would expect to from a ghost, but she wasn't really solid either. She was something else in between. That was the only way he could even begin to describe it. "Momma!"

"Oh baby…" Annabelle hugged him tightly, openly crying into his shoulder. "My baby…"

"Momma I've missed you!" Connor informed her. "I've missed you lots and lots! Are you alive again Momma? Huh? Are you? If you're alive, don't get cancer, okay? I didn't like that cancer. It was really mean to you."

Annabelle shook her head sadly. "I'm not alive again Connor. I'm just here for you and Cooper and to help fix Daddy."

Connor's face fell. "Daddy isn't acting nice. He hurted me yesterday."

Annabelle gently cupped his face into her hands. "That's not Daddy sweetheart. Your mean grandma possessed him and is making him do very bad things. He has no control over what's going on."

Connor blinked in surprise. "So he didn't get abducted by aliens?"

"No honey, he didn't."

"Does he still love me?"

"Yes, of course he does. He loves you so much."

"Do you still love me?"

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "More than anything in this world."

Connor grinned and rested his head against her shoulder. "I love you too Mommy. I have a new Mommy now but you're still the bestest Mommy in the whole wide world." He put his thumb up to his mouth and sucked on it a little bit. "You should stay here Mommy. We've missed you lots and lots and you should stay forever."

Annabelle hugged him tightly and shook her head. "I wish it could work like that. I never would have gone away in the first place if I had had a choice."

Connor sniffled and clung to her even more tightly. "Momma…" It wasn't fair. James and Cooper got to remember how she was before she was sick. They got to have her much longer than he did. He had been four when she had died. She had been taken away from him before he had even got to know her. It just wasn't fair.

The door opened and Scarlett poked her head in. "Who are you talking to Connor?" she asked with her hands on her hips. "You're being very loud!"

Connor made a face at her. "I'm talking to my momma. Go away."

"But there's nobody there," Scarlett protested. "And besides, Cooper hasn't brought Mommy home yet."

"Well no duh!" Connor said irritably. "This is my momma, not yours."

"Connor-"

"Please don't fight," Annabelle pleaded. "I-"

Scarlett's jaw dropped when she heard Annabelle's voice. Connor giggled because she looked stupid and he started laughing even harder when she screamed and ran out of the room. "JULIE! CONNOR HAS A GHOST IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Oh dear," Annabelle said with a wince. "I didn't mean to scare her."

"Ah forget her," Connor said dismissively. "She's just a big baby." He kissed his mother's cheek. "You should play with me and Tryggy. He's lots of fun. Oh and you have to meet Tiffany. She's really nice and she's going to be my babysitter forever and ever."

"Oh baby, you have no idea how much I would like to do all that." Annabelle gently kissed his forehead. "But I have to help your daddy and find your brother. Nobody is safe until we get your grandma back to hell where she belongs."

Connor made a face and sighed unhappily. "Grandma is mean. I don't like her." He gently touched his mother's face with his fingertips. "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too Connor."

"I'm still your baby, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Of course. You'll always be my baby. My special, special baby."

"Good. Can you save Coopy now? I don't want Grandma to hurt him."

"I'm going to try."

"And you'll save Daddy too, right?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to do my best."

"I want to come with you."

"No. Absolutely not."

"But-"

"No Connor. You need to stay here, where it's safe, okay?"

Connor pouted but nodded before snuggling even more with Annabelle. He didn't want her to go without him but he would stay behind like a good little boy. Maybe this time, if he was good enough, she wouldn't ever leave him again. She would stay forever and ever and they could all live happily ever after.

…

Caroline woke up to Mindy all over James, which made her groan in disgust. "Get off," she grunted, pushing Mindy away before getting off the bed. "Were you a good little bitch while I was asleep?" she asked. She tilted her head to the side as Mindy kept her eyes down. "Huh? Were you good or were you bad and went to go see the demon?" When she still didn't get an answer, she smacked Mindy in the face before storming downstairs to the basement, where she found that Cooper was long gone. "MIRANDA!"

_Leave her alone_, James growled. _Mom I fucking mean it._

_Shut up you whiny cunt._

James growled again and began fighting her so hard that she had to stop and smack the side of James's head until she was sure she still had total control over him. Then she went back upstairs and picked up Mindy by the throat, throttling the shit out of her. "You let the demon and his slut go…I thought I told you not to side with him anymore?"

Mindy could only whimper in response. She didn't have enough oxygen to form any words.

Caroline snarled and despite James's protests and efforts to stop her, she began beating Mindy within an inch of her life with James's bare hands, breaking God knows how many bones in the process. "Fucking bitch!" she snarled. She tossed Mindy to the ground and raised James's foot, only to lower it harmlessly when she heard the front door open. "Now who could that be…" Caroline picked Mindy up by the hair and started dragging her along. "Come on bitch. We've got company."

…

Cooper's heart felt like it was right up in his throat. He was back at the house with no real plan other than getting Mindy out of this place one way or another. He didn't care if she wanted to stay or not. He had to get her out of here before it was too late. "Mom?"

"Oh look Baby Doll, it's your little boyfriend. Wave hi to the little shit head."

Cooper looked up at the staircase, recoiling in horror when he saw that James had already beaten the living shit out of Mindy. "MOM!"

James grinned. "Don't worry, she's not dead-yet anyway."

Cooper saw red at that comment and acting purely on impulse, he ran right at James, which was his big mistake. James literally tossed Mindy at him, and while he managed to catch her, the second he stumbled back because of the surprise allowed James to kick Mindy's back, which sent Cooper backwards down the stairs. He flipped over several times, wincing every time because he landed on Mindy several times. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he jumped up to his feet, swinging his fists and snarling like a wild animal. James laughed him off though, quickly catching his wrist and twisting it behind his back.

"Oh Cooper…you are so damn predictable," James said with a sigh. "It's kind of sad."

"Fuck you," Cooper growled. He tried to pull his arm free, but as soon as he did that, James took it and twisted it so violently that it broke right then and there. Cooper screamed in pain, dropping down to his knees and nearly puking because it hurt so bad.

"Oooh…someone's got a boo boo." James chuckled and put his mouth up next to Cooper's ear, biting at the lobe so hard that it started to bleed. "It's time for us to have some fun, don't you agree shithead?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Annabelle and Connor are just too cute together. And Cooper is so fucked; if he don't realize yet how fucked he is he will real soon. **EternalxInsanity**: You were right *hands you a cookie* And I know a couple people who won't be happy to see her…but that's for a later time. And Caroline is just going to get worse…hard to believe I know but she will.

…

Sitting by herself in the darkest corner of Julie's house she could find was Amber with her knees pulled right up to her chest and tears streaming down her face a mile a minute. All day and no word from either Cooper or her mother…but she didn't need to know what exactly occurred over the past couple days. Her mother was dead.

_Mindy yelped and flipped her hair out of her face only to be physically raised up by the roots of her hair and completely body slammed into the edge of a dresser, making her scream and scratch at Glen's arms to make him go away, easily tearing his flesh and searing lines everywhere._

_"You're fucking SICK you know that!" she screamed and shoved him backwards, but he wouldn't budge, he only sucked in a breath and wrapped a massive hand around her throat, listening to her gag and he shook his head slowly._

_"At least I'm not a ward of the state" he whispered harshly and threw her to the ground again, listening to the crash she made on the hardwood floor and dropping to his knees so he could hold a hand over her throat as she cried on the ground, making her flail and kick about like a hooked fish before finally jamming an arm up and whacking right up his nose. He yowled and punch her below the eye as it bled, "Fucking BITCH!" he sneered before grabbing her ankle and completely twisting it before sliding her towards him across the floor and pelting her below the eye again._

_"OW! STOP IT!" she shrieked while scratching at his face and weeping loudly, "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! I HATE YOU!"_

_"Newsflash, you retarded little cunt" he shoved her away and pushed onto his knees to sit there and watch her bleed, "I hate you FAR more than you ever think you could hate me."_

_"Then why don't we end it?" she shrugged and whimpered, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and crying loudly, "I'll take the babies and admit we made a mistake"_

_"YOU'LL take them, HAH!" he laughed sarcastically at her before shaking his head and standing, slowly approaching her and tilting his head like she was some sort of science experiment, "You can't take YOURSELF, Minda! Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

_"Away" she spat, "from YOU. Because I fucking hate you. I always wanted you to die but you just keep fucking LIVING EVERY DAY IN MY BRAIN! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!"_

_"Mommy?" Panicked, the couple's attention shifted to the open doorway where Amber stood watching her parents beat the living shit out of each other once more bleeding all over the place._

_"Ambie!" Mindy gasped and went to crawl across the floor towards her when Kane shut her out with a threatening glare, slowly approaching his little daughter and lifting her; gently kissing her cheek._

"No…!" shaking her head slowly and squeezing her eyes shut to chase off the memory, Amber whimpered and buried her face in her knees to cry louder.

"_If he was nicer would you still have fallen in love with my new Daddy?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Mommy…" Amber sighed, curling her plump lips in, "don't let him hurt you."_

"_Ambie-"_

"_He killed Daddy…he killed Aunt Trisha…he kills people…" she swallowed hard and looked Mindy in the eye, "What if you make him mad? You make people mad when you don't mean it"_

"_I won't make him mad, Ambie I'll try not to"_

"_I love him too, I love him lots Mommy" Amber nodded stiffly, "but I won't let him be like Daddy."_

Yet she did. Shunning the sunlight and keeping her face buried in her knees Amber's soft cries became wails, and a pouty-lipped Thorn had managed to wander over to check on her.

"Ambie?" her nearly five-year-old sister frowned, but Amber didn't wait a second before sobbing loudly at her.

"Why…?" she demanded blindly, lifting her tear-drenched face to make eye contact with her sister before continuing to bawl, "Why does Mommy only get bad men?" Thorn stared at her for a moment before shrugging simply and plopping next to her sister on the hard floor.

"Nobody loves crazy girls" she said quite bluntly, "but Mommy is beautiful…like Sleeping Beauty."

"NO" Amber went to denounce when Thorn raised both blonde eyebrows and shrugged.

"Sleeping Beauty was the most beautiful princess and all the animals loved her. She sings and dances like Mommy" she nodded surely, "I watched the movie, I did."

"Sleeping Beauty did not get beat up by her boyfriend" Amber hissed vehemently and Thorn took another long breath.

"No, but the dragon lady killed her just like Grandma."

"No…" Amber pouted her lips and furrowed her brow in thought, "Grandma was the witch…Daddy was the dragon…" suddenly her ice-blue eyes became wild and fierce with hatred, "and James is the spinning wheel…" she didn't care that she was making Thorn cry, "Sleeping Beauty never wakes up again after that."

"But the prince-"

"There IS no prince!" she growled while shoving her sister and choking on her own spit and tears, "We're never seeing Mommy again."

"No fair" Scarlett stomped into the room after mildly eavesdropping with her arms folded tightly across her chest, "Connor gets his mommy while WE sit her and DIE!" Amber didn't even want to know what Scarlett was talking about. Tryg came in next looking quite distraught followed by Chelsea with a piece of paper in the hand of her good arm.

"Don't you get it?" Amber rolled her eyes at her siblings and was fighting with everything in her not to break and scramble to hold them all close, "We don't have a daddy anymore and Mommy is DEAD! We're ORPHANS!"

"Connor's mommy is a ghost" Scarlett said wisely, yet bitterly, "He hates me so much."

"Me too…" Thorn replied innocently, "He picks on me."

"You're sissy girls" Tryg pouted while shaking his head, "Connor loves ME we are best friends."

"I don't care" Scarlett answered harshly, "You can play with him forever, it won't bring Mommy back." Tryg now started to cry. "Whiner" Scarlett groaned while pulling Chelsea into her lap, "Now what do we have here…?"

"No" Chelsea snatched it and shook her head defensively, "MINE."

"Mine now" Amber snatched it from her and scowled to see that Chelsea had drawn with crayons a very poor picture of James holding a little scribble of blonde hair in his arms with blue dots for eyes.

"My daddy" Chelsea nodded, "Mine." It made Amber sick, so sick that she scowled and shoved her sister away by her dislocated shoulder. The baby hit the ground with a thud and cried, making Scarlett gasp and shake her head at Amber.

"What are you, CRAZY?" Scarlett gasped and hugged the screaming Chelsea close, "Shhh…its okay, baby. You are okay…" pouting her lips and crawling about, Scarlett had managed to find the pink kitty and white bunny stuffed animals that James had bought Chelsea at LAX when Mindy got hit in the head with a camera and nearly passed out. "Here you go…" sniffling and grabbing her beloved toys for dear life, Chelsea scowled at her oldest sister and kicked her in the shin before snagging her picture.

"Go ahead…" Amber scowled and clenched both fists at her, "He doesn't care about you, you know! He killed MOMMY!" Chelsea didn't understand a word she was saying, "Maybe if you weren't born so STUPID you would know that he HATES us and killed Mommy because SHE'S STUPID TOO! I HATE HER I HATE HER!" She frightened her own siblings away from her except for Thorn, who innocently sat there next to her crying at her sister's words.

"If Mommy was dead she would be a ghost like Connor's real mommy…"

"No" Amber shook her head with a scowl, "Mommy's in hell burning with the other crazy people. They're not allowed in heaven."

"Amber Rose, what on earth are you doing?" Julie shook her head while running a hand through her own long blonde hair, "I've been hearing things from your siblings that I really don't like."

"What's there to say?" Amber asked harshly, the anguish plastered onto her beige complexion, "She's STUPID and I HATE it cause she's DEAD!"

"Honey, no-"

"Mommy is Sleeping Beauty…" Thorn sighed at Julie with a shrug, "but she won't believe me."

"Amber, please you're being cruel-"

"NO!" Amber screamed at her through tears, "Mommy loves JAMES more than us, but he killed her!"

"No" Julie shook her head, "No, it doesn't work that way"

"YES SHE DOES!" Amber screamed, ready to bite Julie's head off if she dared come a step closer.

"Honey…" Julie took a deep breath and crouched low at least to make eye contact, "your mother is a very, VERY ill young woman"

"She's psycho, I know"

"She's co-dependent…" Julie completed the sentence as gently as she could, "Your mother's only as good as her caretaker…that person is the holder of her very life, honey"

"I don't care" she snipped coldly, "She trusted James and he always lies. Now Mommy is burning in hell with grandma and grandpa and it is all her fault for believing him." Julie's jaw just about hit the floor. "If I ever see him again I will hurt him, Julie. I will make him pay for killing Mommy"

"But she's not dead! I just spoke to your uncle and-"

"Liar" she snarled before crawling and leaving the room a shaking mess, Thorn now craning her neck to Julie and looking dead serious.

"Ambie does not believe me…" her voice dipped incase anybody could be listening, "but Mommy is really a princess. She says Snow White when she checks into hotels…but she is really Sleeping Beauty because she is the most beautiful…that makes me a junior princess. Princess Thorn." Julie had to stare at her for a long minute not to laugh before running a hand over her long pin-straight blonde hair.

"I think you'd make an excellent Cinderella."

…

Lying on her side in the basement completely battered and bruised Mindy watched drearily as James circled a bound Cooper like a vulture and grabbed his broken arm. He wasn't gagged, but tied to a chair and forced to just stare at Mindy lying on the ground like chum in the water just begging for a shark feeding frenzy.

"What's the matter?" James teased coldly before jamming his elbow into Cooper's arm and making him scream in pain, "Too much for your pathetic carcass to handle?" he sniggered, "You must get it from your bitch mother."

"SHUT UP!" Cooper shouted hoarsely for James even daring to take Annabelle's name like that in vain when he shrugged nonchalantly and ripped his head back by his hair.

"Not like she's actually around to contradict me, now is she?" he took a moment, and then chuckled darkly and shook his head, "What am I even saying, 'contradict me', that spineless timid sheep couldn't look me in the eye never mind dare go against me! She can't even step outside without having a god damn conniption about all the 'scary' people out there…" he smirked and turned momentarily to face the pile of bones that was his wife, "Now doesn't THAT sound familiar?"

Mindy didn't answer, she was too weak to answer. As it was she'd broken her collarbone, three ribs, fractured her wrist, broken her nose, and was smattered with bruises and cuts including a busted lip.

"Mom, what are you doing…?" Cooper whimpered at her with a shake of the head. Her eyes were solely on James, filled with that same adulation and pure devotion which couldn't be shaken no matter how hard anyone tried, "MOM! STOP IT!" James shook his head at her staring at him with those doe eyes before making dangerous eye contact with Cooper.

"Do you have any idea how fucking pathetic you are?" he stared off to the side before looking to his son once more, "You fall madly in love with the little bitch and just LOOK at her!" he motioned to her state proudly with a nod, "This IS your fault, you little son of a bitch. If you had simply followed her skinny ass around and left it there maybe this wouldn't have had to happen…" he frowned nastily, "but it appears you've been coveting something of mine…" cracking Cooper's neck in a back direction and punching him below the eye he strolled over to the wary Mindy and grabbed a handful of raven hair, "something that I happen to take VERY seriously…" gingerly lifting Mindy and using a free hand to slide the hip-length mess of hair from her battered and bruised face he smiled thinly, "and we can't allow THAT, my Baby Doll, now can we?"

She made no move to answer; physically she was a complete heap of blood and nothing more. He didn't like that though, his fingers dug into her neck once more and she gagged before forcing the nod, crying at the pain in her nose, ribs, collarbone, wrist, and pretty much everything else on top of it.

"I SAID…"

"No" she croaked with a shake of the head, trying to breathe through her nose but the broken nose prevented that, "stop with Cooper-"

"Don't you be a hero, Mom! You hear me?" Cooper shrieked at her despite the pain, "Don't be a hero! This is your LIFE, let me take it!"

Mindy snarled and went to say something snappy at him when James re-broke her nose to fix the damage he'd originally done, making her yelp and cry before hugging him with one arm.

"Off, little one…" he replied absently while ripping her back to her feet by her hair, not even caring if he yanked any out, "Do you hear everything your little boyfriend's been saying, my Baby Doll? Do you realize what you've unleashed?" he took a moment to stroke her cheek and shake his head, "This wasn't MY fault you see, no…" he shook his head and poked her nose gently before scowling across the room, "it's Cooper's."

"No" Mindy shook her head drearily when he forced her attention and nodded.

"Oh yes, sweetheart. It's ALL his fault, you see…if he hadn't wandered his fairy ass in here in the first place none of this would have happened…if his twink boyfriend hadn't wandered in here-"

"You leave him out of this!" Cooper shouted despite the pain and Mindy winced for him, sniffling and wanting to untie him once more when James snapped her attention back.

"I'll say whoever's name I want" he responded nastily before stroking Mindy's face, "There's a curse on that boy, you know…he's a god damn death magnet and here you are on its doorstep because the little faggot decides he's in love with you…"

"Jamie…" she wasn't buying a word of it, touching his face lightly and crying for him to somehow hold her. "What are-you don't…?"

"Speak up…" he slapped her face and pulled her close with one arm, "I don't speak retard, remember that, my little Baby Doll."

"I swear if you fucking-" Cooper screamed once James kicked his broken arm and Mindy jumped to give James a passionate kiss, trying with everything in her to keep him distracted when he got a devious grin and pressed for forehead against hers, nodding.

"Why Baby Doll, that's a fantastic idea!" he nodded despite her violent shakes of the head and sobbing, "Why didn't I think of this sooner…?" he glanced at Cooper while sitting the weary Mindy in a chair and rubbing her shoulders sensually, "You're so in love with her, do you even have an idea of what you're supposed to DO with a girl?" Cooper didn't respond, and it was smart of him not to. Mindy's good hand went over one of his wrists and weakly smiled to see he wore their wedding ring still. He loved her, he really really loved her.

"No?" James chuckled darkly despite Cooper's shameful lack of response, "I wouldn't think so…you're so fucking awful all your boyfriends end up killing themselves you sucked so horribly." Coopers head hung and his lips quivered when James lifted Mindy's chin tauntingly, not even bothering to push the wall of raven hair covering her face from everyone's view. The little white slip she wore was covered in red, but the cut was so low her chest was almost out. "See…I don't think you realize just what you're getting into when you fall for a bitch…especially one as tight as my precious fucking Baby Doll right here…"

"Dad…" Cooper begged, already watching James purposely placing kisses over Mindy's lips and down her neck, reaching down her dress to touch her breasts and she was too weak to fight him. It was mortifying to sit there in front of Cooper being touched that way, to have her little slip pulled up and her legs opened so Cooper got to watch James finger her. She kept her face against his arm from shame and Cooper tried to look away.

"You like this, Cooper, huh?" James shouted with a laugh, "You still think you want this? You gotta remember to get her all nice and wet or your hairless little prick won't have too much fun trying to fit in there" both his hands massaged her inner thighs before making as big a show of her womanhood as possible in front of Cooper, Mindy not even coherent she was in such a dazed state. She had literally become his mannequin from frailty.

"STOP IT, DAD! STOP IT!"

"Uh uh uh!" he pelted Mindy in the breastplate and she shrieked, doubling forwards but he prevented her from doing so, "Keep that shit up and I'll really make my little slut bleed."

"Dad, seriously…" his eyes were completely red from watching the display James was making of her, "please stop it! Leave her alone! It's MY fault, alright? I conned her into letting me out, she didn't know any better! I tricked her!" he nodded at James desperately, though he saw right through it and shook his head disappointedly.

"Now…when you fuck her, you gotta remember what a dirty little slut she can be" he ran his fingers through Mindy's hair and moved it all behind her, "I'd make her suck me off before doing anything else…" he nodded while licking her neck and making like he was going to pull himself out and shove it down her throat, but stopped last-minute and lifted her despite her pained whimpers, bending her over the back of the chair and slamming himself inside her from behind, something he knew she hated but did it on purpose.

"Oh my god…" Cooper couldn't watch this was so fucking sick, she was whimpering and crying the entire time it was too much. And once he finished he hit her in the back of the head and down she went, allowing her to fall unconscious on the floor and getting in position to do it right through the floor because he knew the little son of a bitch was getting hard from watching him touch her; watching him empty himself inside her and making her body do things no one else could. He may not be showing it now, but the second he left the room he knew the little fucker would use the good arm to jack himself off, or better yet, pretend it was Mindy doing it.

"You act like you've never seen-"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING DAD!" he finally screamed, making James thrash Mindy's body to the ground and storm towards him.

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"Sure, Caroline! I'll get right-" she kicked his broken arm and literally tipped the chair so Cooper clocked his head and fell unconscious on the ground.

"Fucker" she muttered before stalking towards Mindy, "Come on, little bitch…you're not dropping dead on me just yet" she sighed uncaringly while draping Mindy over her effortlessly and carrying her up the stairs, closing the door and leaving Cooper in the dark.


	23. Chapter 23

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Cooper definitely would love to off Caroline for that shit but it'll be easier said than done. Technically she really can't die again and he didn't inherit Mark's knack of the supernatural, so he can't really do anything to her from that end. **NeroAnne**: *hugs Mindy* She's definitely a trooper although she will be getting the mind fuck of the century real soon and it's not from the usual suspect…Caroline definitely needs to go down and she needs to go down hard. Getting that done though is going to be a hell of a challenge because she's serious about not leaving until James is dead. **BellaHickenbottom**: The Cooper/Mindy relationship WAS platonic and on her part it really still is that way. She lives for James and nothing will ever change that. But since Caroline don't understand what love is at all, she don't get that. She thinks its romantic and those kisses, even though they were done only to try to save his ass, really fucked with Cooper's brain because it opened up a whole new can of worms for him. And I'm talking a gigantic can of worms here; no puny worms will be involved in the making of this story. Amber's behavior is definitely not pretty but it's hard to blame her. She remembers the shit that went down between Glen and Mindy and she thinks its James whose doing all this so not only is her mother getting hurt but they were all made fools of in the process because they believed it would be different. If James gets Caroline out of his body he is so fucked because Amber is going to want to make him answer to her. And Mark's on the way but there's no time to just wait for him. Someone else needs to sweep in and attempt a rescue mission.

…

Annabelle was terrified out of her mind. She had gotten Connor back into bed and he had whined and cried when she had actually tried to leave, getting upset to the point where he did cry himself to sleep. It made her heart break to know that he missed her so much but she had to try to push her feelings to the backburner. How she felt wasn't important. What was important was saving James. Caroline could not win. As much as she feared her mother, she was going to try to be brave and send that bitch back to hell once and for all. For seventeen years she and James had suffered under reign of terror and now when James was planning on putting her to rest for good, she comes back and does this shit. It was unacceptable and Annabelle knew she had to stop it.

"Julie?" she called out, looking down at Chelsea, who was hugging a piece of paper to her chest.

"My daddy," the Autistic child said to herself. "Mine."

Annabelle smiled at that. _At least Chelsea will forgive him._ She looked at the others and wanted to reach out and comfort them, but there wasn't time for that (and besides from that, she wasn't quite sure if they would even accept anything from her and didn't want to inadvertently make things worse somehow). "Julie?" she said again, wincing when the kids all jumped about a foot in the air. "Can I borrow your car?"

Julie nodded and made an attempt to look at her. "Yeah, of course." She reached into her pocket and got out her keys. "Here." She held them out and let Annabelle take them. "Do you have a plan?"

"Sort of. As much as a plan that I can have anyway." Annabelle sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Her plan was only going to be able to work if she was quick and lucky enough to make it work. If she took one misstep, she was fucked. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Julie nodded. Her face was a funny shade of pale and she looked extremely worried. "Be careful, okay?"

Annabelle tried to reply but she didn't have a voice anymore. She was dead so she couldn't die again, but she didn't want to imagine what Caroline could do to her if she got the chance. Wringing her hands together, she left the house and got into Julie's car. She needed to make one quick stop that was on the way to the house and then she would go in and hope to God she could pull this off.

…

"God, you are one fucked up little thing," Caroline said as she roughly scrubbed the blood off of Mindy. They were in the upstairs bathroom and she had slapped Mindy around until she had woken back up. "I mean really, I've met some fucked up people before but you take the cake."

"I'm sorry," Mindy said softly. She was just lying there and staring up at James with wide doe eyes. She was still completely and totally in love with him, even though she had literally just about been beaten to death.

Caroline rolled James's eyes. "You should be sorry. Good God, how hard was it for you to follow directions? The demon was supposed to stay in that kennel but what do you do? You let him out!" She snorted and folded James's arms across his chest. "He made me hurt you. He's a pathetic little brat who should have been killed before he was born."

Mindy shook her head. "No…"

"Yes," Caroline insisted. She grabbed Mindy's face and squeezed it hard. "He's so fucking in love with you that it's disgusting. Do you have any idea what you created? Leading him on-"

"Jamie it's not like that!" Mindy said, unwisely using her last bit of strength to make her protest. "It's not I swear!"

"Maybe it's not for you, but he's too stupid to realize you can never love someone as pathetic as him." Honestly, Caroline really didn't care about Cooper and Mindy's whole relationship. She was just pissed because Cooper was no longer buying into her really being James. He had said her name…no, that was not going to do at all. "You could never love him when you've got me." This whole James charade was tiresome in a way, but it was also weirdly fun in another way. Just for how long could she make Mindy believe that she was really James? Just how much was the little slut was devoted to her son? So far the answer seemed to be "pretty fucking devoted" but she wondered if she could take it further.

"Jamie please," Mindy begged. She reached out and grabbed his pant leg. "Leave Cooper alone. You've hurted him enough."

"No Baby Doll. He doesn't even know what pain is." Caroline roughly picked Mindy up and took her into her and James's bedroom. "Stay in here," she snarled as she tied Mindy to the bedpost. "Cooper and I need some boy time." She patted the side of Mindy's face and left her there, whistling softly as she went downstairs and then went into the garage to grab James's tool box. "You couldn't have a decent wire hanger around, could you James?" She shook her head and went back downstairs to the basement. Cooper was still unconscious, which gave her enough time to set the tool box down and go back upstairs to get a bucket of ice cold water.

"Rise and shine retard," she said as she poured the water directly on to Cooper's face. "No more sleeping for you. You and I are going to play a little bit."

Cooper coughed and choked as he woke up, which made Caroline laugh as she pulled his chair up. "There he is. The demon is awake once again."

Cooper shook his head, coughing a little bit more before speaking. "Fuck you," he said hoarsely. "Fuck you you fucking-"

Caroline struck Cooper so violently that his cheekbone broke on impact. "Fuck me?" she growled as she grabbed him by the throat and made him look at her. "Is that what you just fucking said?"

Cooper glared at her angrily. "Get out of my father, you fucking bitch."

Caroline smirked. "I'm in James, not Mark, you fucking retard." She let Cooper go so she could grab the tool box. "Dear old James will never be your father, no matter how much you wish he was."

"He is. And you're a fucking evil cunt who needs to get bent and leave my family alone."

Caroline scowled angrily. She was not about to be talked to like that. She didn't take that shit from James and she wasn't about to take it from her grandson. She reached into the tool box and pulled out a hammer, grinning when Cooper eyed it nervously. "Wanna run that by me again?" she asked, gripping the handle more tightly than she normally would because James was trying to make her drop it.

Cooper stayed quiet but that didn't save him. Caroline started beating his broken arm with the hammer, getting him to scream in ways he hadn't scream before. "You brats never learn," she said with a shake of James's head. "You're all completely fucking retarded. You just keep being so god damn lippy…" She struck Cooper's arm again before throwing the hammer down. "So fucking lippy…"

Cooper panted for breath as he tried to get past the pain. His face had turned a funny shade of white and Caroline was planning on getting majorly pissed off if he puked on her. "Let Mom go," he said through clenched teeth. "You hear me? Let her go-"

"Why? So you can martyr yourself for her?" Caroline chuckled. "You want to die for her, don't you? You would get off on that." She grabbed a fistful of his hair and smirked. "Or better yet, you would love to get out of this chair right now and go upstairs so you can take her for yourself."

"No-"

"Yes. You're so damn pathetic and misguided that you not only fell in love with her, but you think she's in love with you too. The thing is though, is that she's never going to love you. No matter what I do to her, she's going to love her precious Jamie until she dies." She watched as his eyes dropped down. "Aw, what's the matter? Can't handle the truth?"

Cooper bit down on his lower lip. Caroline could tell that there was a lot that he wanted to say, but he was restraining himself. "What I don't understand though, is your taste in lovers. I mean first you had that horrid little transvestite-" She stopped when Cooper snarled and lunged at her violently. "What? What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You fucking shut up!" Cooper growled. "Just shut-" He stopped and screamed as his broken arm was punched repeatedly.

"We have GOT to do something about your mouth," Caroline informed him. She had never tolerated James mouthing off to her and she certainly wasn't going to put up with it from Cooper. She went over to the toolbox and grabbed a pair of pliers from it. "Let's see what-" A loud bang from upstairs made both her and Cooper look up.

"Mom run!" Cooper yelled. "Just-"

"It's not her you dumbass," Caroline said with a shake of James's head. "I tied her up. Bitch ain't going nowhere." She dropped the pliers and picked up the hammer again. "We have an intruder." Oh how she hated intruders. Coming in where they weren't invited…something had to be done about this. She gripped the hammer tightly and went upstairs, not seeing anyone at first. The thing was though was that she could sense that there was someone there. "Come here you little bastard," she called out, smirking when she could smell someone's fear. "You don't have to be afraid." That was a complete and total lie. The person had damn good reason to be afraid. "I'm-"

A sudden pain exploded inside of James's stomach. She doubled over and hollered loudly, realizing that he was clawing at his own stomach from the inside. "You little-" She was so distracted by that that she didn't realize someone was jumping on her and jamming something into her neck until it was too late. "MOTHER FUCKER!" She managed to reach up and rip the person off of her, and she was unpleasantly surprised to see that it was none other than Annabelle. "YOU!"

Annabelle shrank back in fear and Caroline went to grab for her, when she suddenly felt extremely woozy. "What…" She reached up and yanked the needle out of her neck. "Did you…do…" She felt James's eyes roll into the back of his head and she was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

…

Annabelle sobbed loudly as she watched James fall, completely and utterly terrified out of her mind. She had injected James's body with a horse tranquilizer and she was hoping that it wouldn't have any long term effects on him. "I'm sorry," she apologized, crawling over to him and shaking her head. "I didn't want to do it. I just had to make her stop." She sniffled loudly and noticed that there seemed to be some sort of movement going on inside of his stomach. "What the-" She lifted up his shirt and screamed in shock. HELP ME. That was what it said right there on his normally smooth stomach. "Oh James…" She hiccupped before getting up to her feet and began dragging him towards the basement. "I'm going to help you, I swear. I just have to figure out how."

…

Cooper cursed loudly as he tried to escape his chair. His arm was hurting so bad that he just wanted to pass out from the pain. He fought to stay awake though because Mindy needed him. He had to get her out of there. Whether he made it or not didn't matter. What mattered was her and that was it.

The basement door opened and he stopped, expecting to see Caroline parading his father's body back down there to torture him again. What he didn't expect to see though, was Annabelle dragging James's unconscious form down the stairs. He gasped loudly, his heart literally stopping for a few seconds. He was having a hard time seeing her but he knew it was her. He could see her just enough to know that. "Mommy?"

Annabelle stopped and stared at him, a lot of unspoken things going between them in a matter of seconds. Then she left James on the staircase and ran towards him, hugging him as tightly as she could. He immediately buried his face into her chest, so happy to see her that he didn't care how not solid she felt. "Mommy," he whimpered. "How-"

"I couldn't take it," Annabelle told him. "I saw her possess him and I couldn't take it. You poor babies…" She shook her head and began untying him.

"Careful," Cooper hissed. "My arm-"

"Oh God." Annabelle winced when she saw that it was broken. "My poor baby." She carefully finished untying him and then helped him up to his feet. "You need to go to a hospital."

"But I need-" Cooper almost said the word "Mom" when it came to Mindy but then stopped himself when he remembered who he was talking to. _Talk about awkward…_

"You can call her Mom," Annabelle said quietly. "It's okay." She walked back over to James and with Cooper's help, dragged him over to the chair and tied him up not only with the rope that had held Cooper, but a whole role of duct tape as well. "How are we going to save him?" Cooper asked.

Annabelle shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. I'll figure it out after I get you and Mindy out of here."

Cooper nodded, staring at his father sadly. He now felt like shit for every time he ever told James to just get over the Caroline stuff. That woman was just…words couldn't describe how evil she was. He couldn't imagine how his parents had survived seventeen years of her. It had only been a few days and he already had reached his limit of what shit he could take. "Mom's not going to want to go. She's…she's devoted to him Mommy. It don't matter if he's not in control of himself-"

Annabelle let out a shaky sigh. "Well…if she doesn't want to leave…we'll just have to make her."


	24. Chapter 24

**EternalxInsanity**: LOL She's got the will so she's got the way, that's how. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Glad you enjoyed ;)

...

"Mom!" Cooper was tearing up the steps so fast he lost balance from lack-of-strength twice.

"Easy, honey…!" Annabelle immediately caught him both times, steadying him despite how heavy he was and gently petting his hair, "We'll get there…" she smiled weakly, there were only three steps until the top and she took his face in her hands with raised eyebrows, "See?" He smiled weakly and nodded, curling his lips worriedly while pulling himself up the steps and holding her arm while moving towards James and Mindy's bedroom.

"Mom?" he panicked while flashing his eyes about, "Mom!" shivering from fright as Annabelle checked inside a couple empty bedrooms he became more impatient, "MOM! MOM!"

Opening the knob quickly to James and Mindy's room he glanced at the bed and shrieked, "MOM!"

"OH god…!" Annabelle cringed from behind him and threw her hands over her mouth at the tiny little thing tied by her wrists to the bedpost. Her eyes were downcast, a waterfall of raven hair completely shielding her face from view as Cooper darted over and immediately started tugging at her restraints.

"MOM! Mom, come on Mom! What did he do to you?" he demanded sharply as Annabelle could only stare in horror at the little thing just contentedly sitting there on the bed. "MOM!" he barred his teeth once she refused to answer, removing her hair from blocking her skin to see that she had been cleaned up. Caroline had cleaned her up.

"Why…?" he panicked at how she'd been cleaned up before craning his neck to make sure his mother was still there, and she was though Mindy didn't see her there. Her eyes were on Cooper's, but she wasn't looking at him…her gaze went right through him. He may as well have not even been in the room.

Cooper took a moment to shake his head at her and whimper, touching her cheek with his good arm and leaning over her from beside the bed, stroking the icy skin slowly and ignoring the stabbing pain in his broken arm.

"Mom…" he whispered hoarsely, pressing his forehead against hers and curling his lips quickly while looking at Annabelle, "Mommy, are there any scissors? Anything sharp to cut her loose?"

"Ahh…" nervously trying to draw her eyes from Mindy, Annabelle tried to nod while gulping, "I'll look…"

"I'd rip it, but I might cut her" he explained gently, "I don't want to hurt her…"

"Of course not…" if that had come from anyone else it could have been taken as a bit of a contemptuous snip, but Annabelle was genuine. Immediately she started to look around for anything to cut the girl loose as Cooper eased Mindy upright and kept their faces pressed together.

"We're gonna get you out, okay Mom?" he nodded with the weakest of smiles and let a quick tear slip out, "He won't hurt you anymore, I promise." She gave him that blank slate stare everyone despised before forcing a shake of the head. Sighing deeply he shook his head and kissed her forehead sweetly, "No, no…don't do that, Mom…" he sniffled and kissed her forehead again, her skin was so cold it made his lips quiver. "That's not Dad down there…who hurt you…" he shook his head firmly for her to see, "It's not him…it's Caroline…"

"No" was all Mindy forced out, trying to back off and shaking her head with a scowl, "No."

"Mom…" he groaned and a gentle hand tapped his shoulder.

"I found these in the bathroom…" Annabelle handed him a pair of scissors Mindy's hairdressers used to trim her split ends while maintaining her trademark mop of raven, "They're not that big, but might get her out." Nodding faintly, Cooper took the scissors from her and tried to cut Mindy free when she shook her head violently and actually raised a short leg to kick him away from her.

"No!" she shook her head and growled at him, "He said stay HERE he said he, he did! No no no no!" Annabelle backed a step in fear, actually taken aback at how the emotions could go from completely flat to uncontrolled hysteria without warning. Though her eyes were dead, there was this glint flickering in the back which could easily frighten one who wasn't used to it.

"NO, Mom!" actually sitting on her legs and crawling on top of her so she couldn't move, Cooper used his good hand to keep her face directly on his, "It's NOT Dad! It's CAROLINE! CAROLINE'S been doing this to you! That's not Dad down there! That's not Dad who's been doing this to you; Dad wouldn't dare hit any of us! He's told you himself!" Still Mindy kept that frightening glare. For someone with the face of a porcelain doll, she easily looked like she could bite someone's head off. It was quite a paradoxal appearance.

"Is she…" Annabelle hesitantly reached to help Cooper with the scissors when immediately he held a hand out in fear for his mother and shook his head.

"No!" It startled Annabelle how sharply he'd shouted that, he knew it. So he gulped and turned and shook his head worriedly. "She bites."

"Oh!" she frowned for her when Cooper spoke up a bit softer.

"Sorry for yelling"

"No baby, it's-"

"I didn't want you to get hurt…" he pet Mindy's hair and gave the side of her head a kiss, "she's really violent."

"But she couldn't be"

"Don't be fooled" he shook his head and slowly held Mindy down as Annabelle cut her restraints, "she suckers you in and then beats the shit out of you" he smiled weakly and stroked Mindy's cheek once more with his thumb, "When she and Dad first got together she scratched the shit out of him and bit his hand up pretty bad…" Annabelle cringed, and then Cooper's blue eyes met Mindy's once more. "And that was where the violence between the two of you ended, Missy" he slid a finger down the narrow bridge of her nose and tried to smile, "He never hurt you ever…that's not Dad down there we want you to be away from her before she kills you"

"No" Mindy snapped yet again, "I promised Daddy I would not leave" she still had no idea someone else was in the room, she wasn't looking for her. "You have to go" she nodded with a hard swallow, "You go and…" she panicked that her bonds had been cut, "I will tell Daddy that I was a bad girl it is okay"

"Mom, NO!" he snarled and grabbed his face roughly, and immediately her eyes went to his arm and she tried, and she cried loudly.

"I told him not to hurt you…!" she wept loudly and buried her face in his chest, "I told him, I did! WHY are you back?" she begged with a dreary shake of the head, "I made-ed you go and you came BACK!" suddenly fiercely angry, she grabbed his face with her good hand and shook her head, "I made you LEAVE and you come back, you son of a BITCH!" Annabelle covered a hand over her mouth, not sure what to do whether she should intervene or not…

"I wasn't leaving you!" he screamed at her, "I'll NEVER leave you, don't you get it?"

Swallowing hard and digging her nails into his cheek for a long moment she slapped him across the face and barred her teeth.

"I didn't want him to HURT YOU so I maded you GO! I did! What the FUCK is your problem?"

"I love you…" he whispered softly and stroked her face, "and you need a hospital."

"No I don't! No I don't!" her head shook frantically, "he's taking care of me, Daddy's taking care of me, he is! He needs me! I have to help him, you don't understand-"

"Mom…" he exhaled while stroking her face and lowered his head to brush his lips against hers affectionately, "you stay here, you'll die."

"No" her head shook vehemently, ignoring the lip-brush he'd given her, "I have to help him. He is in a bad place-"

"And that's exactly what we're trying to get him out of…" Annabelle told her while stepping into view, placing a hand on Cooper shoulder and he leaned back so Mindy could see her face. The moment she did though, Mindy's icy pale skin went even whiter, the angry concern disappearing and that blank slate coming back once again.

_Mindy looked at the picture carefully. Annabelle was sitting in a swing at the park, holding a two year old Cooper in her arms. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with her rich, dark brown hair and her smile showed just how much she had adored the baby in her arms. "She was pretty," Mindy admitted. She tilted her head to the side and started laughing. "Look at Cooper's hair! It was orange!" _

"Please…" Annabelle frowned and Mindy's eyes drifted to her hand sitting on Cooper's shoulder, "listen to me, that person down there isn't James…" she internally cringed that Mindy's eyes didn't even move to look at her, "its our mother….and he's trapped in his own body without any control over it." Mindy's eyes moved to hers for the first time and simply stared at her, making her highly uncomfortable. "I'm trying to help him, but we can't just leave you here like this, she may kill you…" Mindy's eyes narrowed before going blank once more. "We're going to get you somewhere safe, alright?" Mindy shook her head obstinately, actually beginning to cry and whimper at the very sight of her.

_"Without Annabelle, I don't know where I would be now. She just…I don't know how to explain it. She was…the light. It sounds stupid but that's the only way I know how to explain it. It was like no matter what our parents did to her, the darkness never truly touched her. But me, I was sinking in it, even though I was supposed to be the tough one. My mother…words can't describe how much I hated her. Everything she put me through was worse because I wanted her to love me so badly. I didn't care about my father at all. All of his blows and shit didn't mean anything to me. He was just a bully. My mother however…she was cruel. She couldn't be intimidated and she knew how to get inside your head without really even having to try. She was the reason I latched on to Annabelle the way I did. I couldn't get her love so I tried to make up for it by getting it all from the one person in my family that didn't want me dead."_

_"Did you love her more than Mark?" Mindy seemed to be totally engrossed by James's every word._

_"No. I may have loved her differently, but I didn't really love one more than the other. Of course Mark has never been convinced of that. He was jealous of Annabelle from day one and he got even worse when I told him that I wanted to fuck her."_

_Mindy tilted her head to the side. "You told him that?"_

_"Yeah. I don't like keeping secrets unless I have to. They just cause trouble." He took a drink of his Mountain Dew and sighed. "I started having feelings for Annabelle and Mark around the same time. I was only twelve and my hormones were going crazy at the time. Mark was going through the same thing and we started fucking without much thought. But Annabelle really wasn't ready when our relationship got physical…and maybe I really wasn't either. But my dad was harassing her all the time because she was a virgin…he loved virgins. He raped God knows how many of them. It wasn't safe for her to stay that way so-"_

_"You maded her safe by taking it yourself," Mindy said, getting up out of her seat and sitting down on his lap. "That was very nice of you."_

_James grinned a little bit. "Not a lot of people would say that. They would call me sick and say I took advantage of her."_

_"Well they're stupid," Mindy declared. "You loved her and kept her safe. Glen took my virginity and he used to be all nice and kept me safe. Now he's just mean and stupid."_

_James shook his head and began playing with her hair. "Yeah he is."_

_"So if you loved her so much, how come you guys didn't have lots and lots of babies together? I have lots of babies."_

_James smiled softly. "She was afraid to have kids with me. She accidentally got pregnant when we were thirteen, but I didn't find out until four years later. Caroline made her have a miscarriage and the bitch told me about it before I killed her. Cooper isn't even biologically mine…her and Mark got drunk and fucked, but I had to take responsibility for him when he wouldn't. Connor was the only one who's ours…I wanted to have a little girl and I was going to try to convince her to try again but she got sick and that put an end to that idea."_

_"What did she get?"_

_"Breast cancer. She got sick when Connor was two and suffered for the next two years. We thought we had it beat for awhile, but then it came back with a vengeance and she was literally dead a week later." _

_Mindy frowned as she began to gently touch his face. "You're still sad about it."_

_He didn't reply to that. His silence said everything that needed to be said about that._

"Mom!" Cooper snapped his fingers in front of Mindy's face and she looked at him absently, "Come on, we have to go." Still she didn't budge, shaking her head and whimpering like a little girl when hesitantly Annabelle placed a hand over hers, feeling the wedding rings beneath her finger and trying to ignore them.

"Miranda, we're trying to help him" she nodded and tried to get Mindy to look at her, and she did, but there was zero anything behind those glassy eyes, "I need you to come with us so I can help him."

"That's not Dad downstairs, I told you…" Cooper nodded at Mindy, "My mom came back to help us. She knows what she's talking about, she knows this bitch better than anybody."

"_No matter what he says you will ALWAYS be second-best" Trish stopped herself with a snort while popping her weight to the right, "Second best…what am I even talking about? He loves his SISTER he carries a picture of her in his fucking wallet! The only woman he ever loved is DEAD and NO, Meem; you will NEVER live up to the fuzzy memory of her for him. You're a MANIAC who doesn't even know what day of the week it is, you think guys find that attractive?"_

"_No" Mindy dipped her head and tried to stare at her feet._

"_He didn't want to come out here with you, Meem. He didn't want a 'relationship' if that's what you call it, with you Meem, and he certainly doesn't want to actually marry and commit to you never mind this baby bullshit that you got yourself caught up in. You don't even have a PLACE in his mind and now you're carrying his baby. That's just GREAT, Meem! That ring on your finger is BULLSHIT you boxed him into a corner and that ring is only there to keep ya from hanging yourself."_

"_No…" scoffing the ground with her bare feet she frowned, swaying like a toddler._

"_Meem" sighing she ran a hand through her hair, "Do you honestly think you're the type of chickadee guys look at and go, 'oh yeah, I TOTALLY want to dedicate the rest of my life to THAT!' You're INSANE, Meem! You're a psychopathic slut and lemme tell ya" she snorted, "it is most certainly NOT attractive, alright sweetie? He wants Mark. All he wants is Mark you had it right when you said he'd put you on a stake for him. And" holding up a finger she stood toe-to-toe with her twin, "I've got an even BIGGER newsflash for you, if that Annabelle were to somehow come back from the dead he'd drop your ass so fast your head would spin. Even if it were the POSSIBILITY of him seeing her for one more MINUTE he'd kill you. You're nothing to him. You're some piece of ass he managed to knock up and-"_

"_I'm SORRY, Trisha okay?" sniffling and trembling from tears she shrieked, "I love him! I love him so much-"_

"_Too bad it's the most one-sided relationship I've ever seen. If there was a window for him to never have gone down this path you know damn well he woulda taken it. Because just like KANE did to YOU, you're doin' it to him now. Just…" shaking her head she shrugged, "let him go before he hurts you. You know its coming as do I, he's GOING to drop your ass within the first week that baby is born. Nobody can truly love a schizophrenic disaster."_

Staring into space for a long moment to allow all that to sink in, Mindy looked Annabelle in the eye for what felt like the longest minute of anyone's life before throwing her arms into Cooper's neck and crying hysterically. Taken aback by the sudden gesture, he rubbed her back for a moment before kissing her hair and lifting her into a carry so they could get her out of the house.


	25. Chapter 25

**EternalxInsanity**: You can tell her that to the cows come home but she's not going to believe it unfortunately. She knows what Annabelle meant to James and now that she's back in the picture, in her mind, it means she's getting the boot. **NeroAnne**: Annabelle's return has definitely brought the situation to a whole different level, emotionally anyway. And the emotion will definitely keep on coming.

…

Annabelle got Cooper and Mindy straight to the hospital, making sure Cooper fed the doctors and nurses a bullshit story about a bad car wreck. That was about the only thing she could think of to explain their injuries. And while they were getting checked out, she stole Cooper's phone and used it to call Julie so she could tell her what was going on. Julie wasn't the one who answered her phone though; Thorn was.

"Ghosts can use a phone?" the little girl said in disbelief.

Annabelle smiled softly at that. "Yeah. I can anyway."

"Oh. Is my mommy dead like Amber said she was?"

"No sweetie, your mommy is still alive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm with her right now. She's not dead at all."

"Did Daddy hurt her?"

Annabelle ran her hand through her hair. What was she supposed to say? "I need you to listen to me very carefully. Can you do that?"

"Can you tell Connor not to be mean to me anymore?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll listen."

"Daddy's not Daddy right now. There is a very mean lady that took over Daddy's body and is making him do very bad things that he doesn't want to do. He's not the one that's been hurting you. I know that it seems that way, but it's not. He loves you very very much and me, your mom, Julie and Cooper are going to get the mean lady out of him so he can be his nice self again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Thorn replied. "Amber won't. She's been very mean. She pushed Chelsea down and-hi Julie. Connor's mommy is on the phone, do you want to talk to her?"

The answer turned out to be yes because the next thing Annabelle knew, Julie was on the line. "How are things?"

"Caroline broke Cooper's arm and beat the shit out of Mindy," Annabelle replied. "They're out though at least."

"What about Caroline?"

"I injected horse tranquilizer into James. Knocked her right out. I tied him into a chair down in the basement of the house."

"Well damn. You go girl."

Annabelle just nodded and bit at her nail compulsively. She didn't feel proud of herself at all. James was still possessed and it was going to be harder than hell to get her out of him. And on top of that, having to hear Cooper call Mindy "Mom"…it hurt. She felt stupid and selfish for being bothered by it because she knew how much James and the boys loved Mindy but she couldn't help it.

"Annabelle? Is something wrong?"

"Mindy-"

"What about her?"

"I don't think I should have let her seen me."

"Why not?"

"Because. It just…I think I messed her up. The way she keeps looking at me…her eyes are all blank…" Annabelle shuddered. "I just think I did damage."

Julie sighed. "Shit…well what were you supposed to do? She was going to see you one way or another. Schizophrenics are more in tune with the whole seeing ghosts and all that."

"I guess…"

"Look, there's something I need you to do for me. Mark's on his way to help and I really need someone to break the news to Cooper. Could you do that for me? He'll decapitate me if I do it."

"Yeah okay." Annabelle was partly relieved and party dreading Mark's arrival. There was years and years of bad blood between the two of them and she could only imagine how he would react to finding out she was back. But she knew that she was going to need him to help get Caroline out of James. He was good at shit like this. "I'll do it."

"Thanks. Do you think I should bring the kids to see Mindy and Cooper or-"

"I don't know. It's not my call." Annabelle rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm going to check on them, okay?"

"Okay. Call me again in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay." Annabelle hung up the phone and left the empty bathroom so she could go back into the room that Cooper and Mindy were in. The doctors were thankfully gone when she got back and Cooper had moved himself into the bed that Mindy was in and was holding the small woman in her arms. The vibe she got by just looking at them threw Annabelle for a complete loop. The way Cooper was all over her…something was going on there at his part. Mindy was completely unresponsive and Annabelle couldn't help to think that it wasn't just because they had taken her away from James. _It's me. I'm doing this to her._ She gulped because she didn't know what to do about that. She had never been good at dealing with people. Besides from James, Mark, Glen and Julie, she had never really socialized with people. Making new friends was impossible for her and dealing with people who obviously had a problem with her was the worst.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

Annabelle blinked and shook her head as Cooper addressed her. "I'm okay," she lied. "I talked to Julie."

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Not a lot…but um…there is something that I need to tell you."

Cooper immediately tensed up. "What? What is it?"

Annabelle hesitated. She knew this was not going to get a pretty reaction, no matter how gently she broke the news. "Mark is on his way to help."

Cooper's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What?" he yelled, making Annabelle flinched. "No! No way!"

"Cooper-"

"No! Not again! I'm not fucking having him here again!"

"Cooper please-"

"Do you have any idea what he's done to us?" He hugged Mindy even more tightly and kissed the top of her head. Annabelle felt uncomfortable once again because his touches did not seem to be completely innocent. "Do you? He tried to put me in jail and Mom got thrown into the nuthouse…and what about you? Do you remember the way he treated you?"

"I never forgot-"

"So don't let him come!"

"It's not about me Cooper!" Annabelle didn't mean to yell; she really didn't. But she knew she wasn't going to get a word in otherwise. Cooper was too stubborn when it came to Mark. "And it's not about you or Mindy. This is about your father. He needs help. He can't fight Caroline on his own and neither can we. I know you hate Mark but you have got to put that aside for now. Please…honey please, for me?"

Cooper did not look happy about it but he nodded reluctantly. "Fine. He better fucking just help and leave. We finally got Dad's priorities straight and we're not going to let them get spoiled. Right Mom?" He tried to pry an answer out of Mindy but she just kept staring at Annabelle, who became extremely uncomfortable under her gaze. Something had snapped inside the woman. Annabelle didn't even really know her but she could tell that something was horribly wrong.

"I'm sorry," Annabelle said softly. She felt so uncomfortable that she could hardly stand it. "Whatever I did I'm sorry."

Cooper looked confused as hell. "Mommy what are you talking about?"

She ignored him and gave Mindy a pleading look. "Please just say something!" she begged. "I…I just…" She shook her head and forced herself to shut up. She wasn't helping anything by talking. Mindy was now whimpering and crying again and she felt worse than ever. She backed into the corner and sank down to the floor, looking down at her lap. She didn't know what to do and she hated herself for it. She had never been good at being strong. James had always claimed she was the stronger one of them but she never felt like that was the case. She was weak…she had always been weak. _Look at me! I'm falling apart because my sister in law is…well I don't know what she is but I can't let myself do this. It don't matter who the hell is mad at me. This is about James. I have to save James. He's the one who matters most right now._

…

When Caroline woke up, she felt physically ill. The horse tranquilizer was still working her magic, so she felt weak as fuck. "Mother fucker," she groaned. She could feel the duct tape and rope around James's body, which made her growl angrily. "Fucking bitch…that fucking fucking bitch." She was so furious at Annabelle that she couldn't even find words that properly expressed how she felt. That fucking little bitch…she always had to interfere. Always right by James's side, giving him love that he didn't deserve. It made her sick to her stomach. "Little whore," she slurred out. Little whore that slept with her own brother. Oh how those two disgusted Caroline. Retarded freaks the both of them. "Gonna…get her…" She groaned and closed her eyes, knowing that she needed more time for the tranquilizer to wear off. Once it did, there was going to be hell to pay. _That little cunt is going to suffer for this…I'll fucking make sure of that._


	26. Chapter 26

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! Now let's hope the site just keeps working for once. **EternalxInsanity**: Cooper and Julie…*shakes head* If you thought he could get nasty with her before, wait until you check out this chapter. And Annabelle would be all on board with the running (she's got a perpetual flight response) and Mindy…well…*hugs her* **NeroAnne**: *hands you a knife* Caroline is thinking getting Annabelle so uh…KEEL HER! LOL

…

"Mommy…" Cooper frowned while watching Annabelle cry in the corner and shook his head worriedly, "Please don't cry like that…" Sniffling and looking up at her concerned son with the despondent, spaced-out Mindy curled in a ball shivering as tears flowed freely Annabelle tried her hardest to shake it off and rise back to her feet to be strong.

"I'm okay" she lied, trying her hardest to keep her eyes off the obnoxious wedding and engagement rings taking up Mindy's entire little finger. She didn't know what she did, but she couldn't watch the poor thing having a heart attack at the very sight of her. Sniffling and cautiously approaching the bed, but stopping when she was a safe distance away she watched Cooper's arms wrap around Mindy and ground her. "Miranda…" she pleaded gently, blue eyes clouding with tears, "What's wrong? Please, talk! Please! Nobody can help you if you don't speak" the blank look which was returned scared the hell out of her. Not only was this girl impossible to communicate with, but that one stare she gave was bar-none the most frightening look she'd ever received and it wasn't even a scowl. She didn't want to imagine that girl when she was angered quite frankly, but apparently this was what Cooper was calling 'Mom'. This was what her brother married. She didn't know this girl, she didn't know what funny farm she'd come from, but she wasn't loving her to be completely honest. Something about her was just so horribly wrong naturally Annabelle had to worry for her family.

"Come on, Mom…" pushing a long piece of hair back from Mindy's face, Cooper frowned, "No one's going to hurt you anymore…you can answer her, she's trying to help us. Mommy needs you to cooperate, can you do that?"

"She's your age…?" Annabelle asked meekly simply for clarification since the girl looked beyond young, and Cooper nodded stiffly.

"We're six months apart, yeah" he nodded and rubbed Mindy's arm, "Mom's got me by six long months." Mindy hadn't stopped crying since laying eyes on Annabelle, and again it was a stabbing pain for Annabelle to watch it.

"Do you think if I stepped out of the room she'd stop?" she asked gently, unable to move her eyes from her when Cooper shook his head with a furrowed brow.

"She's upset we moved her from Dad…" Cooper frowned and pet Mindy's hair like a kitten, "She doesn't understand what's going on with Caroline."

"That's not everything…" Annabelle was sick to her stomach, and Cooper just kept justifying.

"No no…Mommy, she vowed to Dad at their wedding that she'd never leave his side. It's doing things to her." Frowning, he kissed Mindy's temple and stroked her face with the back of his hand, "But you're not breaking your vow, Mom. Dad knows how you feel…"

"Mommy!" that scream made Annabelle slightly jump as Amber tore into the room and literally jumped on the bed, "Cooper! Mommy…!" she grabbed Mindy's face and actually screamed she was crying so hard at her mother's condition, "MOMMY? MOMMY! MOMMY!"

"Shhh…" Cooper hugged her quickly to muffle her cries, but Amber was wailing at the horrid condition her mother was in.

"HE GOT YOU MOMMY, HE DID!" Amber shrieked, making Cooper cringe and almost cover her mouth since he'd given the car wreck alibi, "I KNEW HE DID IT, I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!"

"Amber…" Cooper quickly scolded, but Amber was having none of it. Her arms coiled around Mindy and around Mindy they stayed, sobbing loudly and holding her as if she were the baby and Amber was her mother. Annabelle winced at what Amber was shrieking, but the girl was six it was excusable.

"Mommy!" moments later Thorn and Scarlett jumped on the bed with Oxa followed by Tryg, and Chelsea came in with her thumb in her mouth and favorite stuffed animals shortly after. The picture she'd drawn of her and James was tucked under her sling and she was peering around worriedly, and Mindy wept twice as hard knowing who she was looking for. She didn't say a word, but an arm extended for her and disappointedly Chelsea came over.

"Daddy?" Chelsea frowned and Mindy shook her head.

"No more" she shook her head at Chelsea and whispered lightly, "Not anymore."

"Why?" Thorn frowned when Amber elbowed her in the gut, "OW!"

"Not so LOUD, idiot!" Amber hissed when Julie came in with Elizabeth and Mindy lost it. Annabelle's eyes followed her niece into the room for it'd been the first time she'd ever seen her in person and already the baby was being a fussy little thing. Mindy simply whimpered and snagged Elizabeth from Julie, cuddling her close and kissing her frantically until the infant calmed, but then searched for James.

"Oh dear…" Annabelle frowned as her niece began to cry again until Mindy placed her head on her breast plate and laid in the bed, pulling Chelsea, Amber, and Scarlett on top of her while Tryg sat on her stomach and Thorn and Oxa on her legs.

"MOMMA!" Connor pounced on Annabelle excitedly and clung to her tight, "Momma! Momma you didn't leave you stayed! You stayed Momma!"

"Uh huh…" Annabelle nodded while holding him back and kissing his forehead, "Of course I stayed, baby." Watching Mindy cling to her kids like that and still be crying that way made Annabelle only hate herself even more for letting her see her. Whatever that girl's problems were she knew it was related to her and she couldn't take it; the very way the kids all saw James and little Elizabeth being fussy like that was killing her. Julie noticed too, so she placed a hand over the somber Annabelle's shoulder and motioned towards the hallway. Sniffling and giving Connor one more kiss, Annabelle gently touched his face and gave him the nod to run and hug Mindy, who tried to look happy to see him. Cooper followed the two women out of the room and scowled, whatever Julie was about to say he was ready to raise hell over it. Mindy wasn't stupid and they weren't allowed to close the door, he knew she'd pick up every word of whatever poison Julie was going to spew.

…

"She still bothering you?" Julie frowned while jerking her head towards the room, watching helplessly as Annabelle rested her back against the wall and frowned.

"I don't know what I did, I…" she ran a hand through her dark hair and sniffled, trying to prevent the tears but it was so hard, "She's-"

"She's a lunatic" Julie finished the sentence because she new Annabelle didn't have the heart to do it, "The girl's a paranoid schizophrenic, you can't go by anything she says or does"

"No no…" she shook her head and tried not to chew on her nails, "this is different, this is my fault!" she sniffled and actually started to cry, "I just want to help James, I didn't mean to upset her this way-"

"Honey…" Julie touched her fair face and frowned, "Nothing is your fault. None of this is your fault"

"But she hates me!" she wept and shook her head, "I didn't mean to make her hate me!"

"You did nothing wrong…" Julie touched her shoulders and reassured, "you don't understand her deal, do you?" She glanced into the room to see Thorn was examining the cuts and bruises all over Mindy's face. "She's a fucking certified psychopath with absolutely zero grip on reality. She sees things no one else does yet believes they're real, she hears things no one else does yet believes they're real, she lives her life constantly trying to kill herself despite how much it hurts the few who give a damn about her. The fact that she went haywire at the sight of you doesn't surprise me at all…" Annabelle's eyes dropped so she lifted them, "She doesn't distinguish reality as we know it…if she thinks you're real then you're fucking real to her and let me tell you something…"

"No Julie, please…"

"That little bitch in there isn't just in love with your brother, no…" she shook her head actually worried, "she is fucking obsessed with him and rips out the jugular of anyone who does as much as look at him the wrong way. She's insane! I don't even know how he married her…"

"Now Julie…" Annabelle frowned when Julie shook her head vehemently.

"Oh no! I don't want you blaming yourself because your brother's psychotic wife can't catch a grip on herself! She can't rationalize that you're only back for a time; she thinks this is it because she is insane. I WORRY for your brother and your children; I worry for HER children as well! You don't get this woman spent years of her life in a straightjacket! She pecked her own mother's eyes out with scissors while she slept because an imaginary friend told her to do so! She's a coke addict! Next time you hear her on the radio sit and listen to her lyrics, she's a basket case! I understand the whole crazy-artist thing but this girl seriously crosses the line. I don't want you taking anything personally or you'll be stooping down to her disgusting level, do you understand me?"

Annabelle sniffled, too upset to even acknowledge.

"Please honey, I'm trying to explain to you how insane this girl is! I'm worried for your family I don't want you to even shed a TEAR for this girl, she doesn't deserve it! She drove Mark away from your brother; she drives everyone away from him because of her fucked sense of entitlement." Pouting her lips she lifted Annabelle's chin to somewhat lighten her spirits. "There's a difference between true love and her…" her eyes narrowed at the room, "whatever the hell that is. She knows you truly love him, she knows just how unbreakable and solid your bond to James is, and it fucking eats her alive because she's never had that. So in return she takes things that belong to others and claims them as her own regardless of how they feel. Miranda wouldn't know love if it slapped her across the face. It's intangible to her, a completely abstract concept she only wishes she had and creates this completely warped image to try and identify with it because she wants it so badly. She's jealous of you…" she nodded at Annabelle reassuringly, "To her this is some beauty pageant and you're kicking her ass by a mile, so it drives her to become THAT"

"And WHAT…" Cooper's voice growled from the doorway, startling Annabelle, "exactly…would you be calling 'that'?"

"Cooper, please…" Annabelle shook her head to try and hold him off when he shook his head with a scowl.

"No Mommy…" he shook his head and stared daggers at Julie, who could only roll her eyes.

"You too now?" she placed her hands on her hips and groaned. "I'm sick and tired of you steam-rolling everyone who does as much as hint at the truth because YOU don't like it-"

"Cooper!"

Julie's throat was grabbed and he slammed her back to the wall hatefully; Cooper's eyes complete winter fire.

"You don't know SHIT about her, alright?" he faced his mother and shook his head quickly, "She's lying Mommy, she's just fucking bitter because Mom's got a god damn vendetta against all women because, she was correct, you're all complete fucking HACKS! No shit I'm interested in men!"

"Cooper put her down NOW!" her voice rose though she didn't mean it to, "Please…" she reached out as Cooper reluctantly let go and touched his good arm, "baby just listen…"

"And what?" he hissed, "Let her fill your head with that bullshit?" he scowled and shook his head, "I know Mom better than Dad does! Julie just seems to be such a fucking Mark advocate that she took every fucking thing Mom did and made her feel like complete shit for it! Yeah, Mom's got a few screws loose but once Daddy gives her her pills in the morning in her milkshake she's totally fine and" he glared at Julie, "you fucking know it! There's a side to Mom no one knows except the ones who ACTUALLY LIVE WITH HER because the rest of you" he took Annabelle under an arm, "save you" he snarled back at Julie, "Are complete mother fuckers who completely fucking persecute her! Don't you DARE sit there on your fucking soap box and judge her without spending a day in her life as a kid living in a fucking dog kennel getting tied to radiators and beaten to a fucking pulp, or being fucking ridiculed by every single kid your age and being forced to create fucking friends for yourself, or having the entire world convince you you're so fucking hideous that you get crazy amounts of plastic surgery to fix flaws you never had, or used as fucking Mark's whore before deliberately being stepped all over by him, or being married to fucking Glen!" his lips quivered, "You don't know SHIT about her! Dad got her to quit the coke and you know what? She didn't so SHIT to make Dad choose her over Mark! He picked her on his own because he fucking adores her and I will KILL YOU if I ever catch you speaking to her ever again"

"Cooper!" Annabelle shouted, and he kissed her forehead before glancing in the room to see Mindy was no longer in the bed.

"Mom?" he glared hatefully at Julie before gently pushing the bathroom door open to see Mindy curled in a ball with Elizabeth in her arm and Chelsea in the other, crying on the ground at what he knew was Julie's words and he melted. "Mom…"

Mindy sniffled and watched him leave the door open just a crack, unable to take seeing her this way and he shook his head.

"My mom knows she's full of shit. She's just a fucking one-man wrecking crew for you and Dad's relationship and I'm sick of it…" he watched Mindy bury her face in Elizabeth before frowning and sitting in front of her, "none of that shit was true, Mom…" he stroked her face and pressed their foreheads together, "I know you feel like it is, but its not. She's just an ugly single middle-aged bitch who's just pissed to see someone like you actually happy…" dropping forwards onto his haunches now he reached out to pet her face and smiled for her, "because you're so beautiful and she hates it. There's no one like you and it makes her insane because she can't bring you down physically you're such an iron bitch" Mindy wanted to smile, he knew she did, "You're so strong…so she attacks you where she knows it hits home and it freaks you out so her point is proven." Mindy's eyes were all over the place, Cooper wiping her tears with his fingers before whispering gently into her ear. "I love you…" She nodded along to that for a moment, sniffling and holding Elizabeth with everything she had in her.

Her mouth hung open for a second as she mustered a sentence, "You know…" her voice trailed off hoarsely, "you've reached…" she whimpered and coughed from crying, "a new level of fucking pathetic when you would die for someone who has people already lined up for the day you do finally-"

His lips completely crushed hers and her head would have hit the wall if his hand wasn't behind it. Her head lolled back as he deepened the kiss, not even picking up that she wasn't kissing him back. She didn't fight him off, but it was completely one-way and he didn't notice. He just kept kissing her and she cried as he did so, only returning a few of them out of pity and he just kept going. She didn't even care what people did to her anymore, the only person who mattered shouldn't have mattered at all because he was trying to get her out the door anyway, but he did. She thought of him every second and wanted him there, to make Cooper stop before he got hurt, but she wasn't even sure if he'd care. He had his Annabelle and fucking Mark was on the way to ruin her even more despite her death threat; what the fuck did she have to lose?


	27. Chapter 27

**EternalxInsanity**: The whole Annabelle thing really boils down to Mindy's feeling that she is third best. Seeing Annabelle reinforces the feeling that James is only with her because he had to "settle" for her. She knows what Annabelle meant to him and she knows what Mark meant to him and even though it's not true at all, she has this belief that he's only with her because he couldn't be with Annabelle and couldn't ever have a fully stable relationship with Mark. And given her mental state, there's no real reasoning with her to make her think otherwise. As for Cooper…*sighs* he needs to just stop now while he's ahead. That's all I'm going to say about that for now. **NeroAnne**: Mindy definitely needs hugs. Lots and lots of hugs and not Cooper trying to suck face with her. Julie is the type to keep calm for the most part in a shit ton of situations because that's just the type of person she is. Plus her boss is a homicidal maniac so that just naturally leads to having a tougher skin. Although running her mouth where and when she did was not wise; they've definitely got bigger fish to fry than that kind of shit.

…

When Mark stepped off the plane, he found that Julie was the only one waiting for him. "Well this is a nice welcoming party," he commented. He tightened his grips on his bags and tried not to think about all the times James had been in Julie's position, making a giant scenes out of his arrival that annoyed Mark at the time but were now missed because Julie looked ready to punch someone in the face.

Julie sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Hi Mark. How are you doing?"

Mark just shrugged. He couldn't really say that he was doing great, especially considering the lion's den he was walking into. Between Mindy and Cooper ready to take his head off and Caroline willing to do God knows what to him, he wasn't even sure if he was going to make it out of this situation in one piece. "Is Little Sister still with him?"

Julie shook her head. "She's at the hospital with Cooper and the kids. Caroline broke his arm and did a real number on her."

Mark raised his eyebrows at the tone she was using. Something had obviously happened that she was filling him in on yet. "You want to explain to me what else is going on or do I have to play a guessing game?"

Julie looked around to make sure nobody was around before leaning in closer to him. "Look, I said some things and I was too harsh, I realize that now. But I just…it's fucking frustrating. Mindy's got this god damn vendetta against women and Cooper is always fucking jumping on people for her and I'm usually the one that is the target because I'm the only woman around her that's not her bitch."

Mark shook his head. "I'm disappointed you in Rosenberg. You know now ain't the right time for petty shit like that. Saying that shit to Little Sister-"

"I didn't say it to her."

"Well saying it to Cooper-"

"I didn't say it to him either. I said it to…someone else and Cooper overheard me."

"Well who the hell were you-"

"Annabelle I was talking to Annabelle."

Mark could have been hit in the face with a sledgehammer at that moment and wouldn't have been able to react at all. That name…that name literally shocked him to his very core. "Annabelle?"

Julie nodded. "She's in the car waiting for us. She's convinced Mindy hates her and it's got her all upset."

Mark continued to just stand there for a moment, still in shock. It wasn't that the news of her being back really truly shocked him. Annabelle was the kind of person to have the spirit that would come back when the situation for her family was dire enough for it. It was just…it was Annabelle. There was so much bad blood and years of jealousy that he didn't even know what to do or think right now. He had always felt like the odd one out between James and Annabelle, even though James had loved him just as much. The bond between those two had been nothing like Mark had ever seen and he knew right at that moment what it was that was more than likely eating away at Mindy.

"Mark?" Julie waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Mark?"

Mark blinked and forced himself to come back into reality "What exactly did you say to her?"

"Well-"

"You know what? Never mind. Let me talk to her."

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure that's a great idea?"

"No but I'm doing it anyway." He knew that if she was going to be involved in helping James, he was going to have to get her to calm down and stop being all emotional. "Take me to your car but hang back a bit, alright? I need to talk to her myself."

Julie didn't look particularly thrilled about that idea. "Mark if you hurt her-"

"I'm not, okay? This ain't the time for old grudges and shit. Now take me to her damn it.."

It was clear Julie still wasn't one hundred percent behind this idea but she led him to where the car was and motioned for him to go on. "Be gentle, alright? She's fragile."

"Good to know some things never change," Mark muttered. He walked over to the car and got into the backseat, noticing the way Annabelle flinched and immediately scooted away from him. "I'm not going to bite," he told her.

She kept her eyes down and started wringing her hands together, just like she always did when she had been alive. "You see me?"

"Yeah. You're kind of faded and stuff but I can see you."

"Julie couldn't see me at first. Now she can though. I don't get it."

"It happens sometimes. Don't think too hard about it. It ain't important right now." He shifted uncomfortably in the seat, not knowing what to say. He had spent years and years being mean to her because he had been jealous of the bond she had with James so now he didn't even know if she would listen to a word he said. "You look um…good." He wasn't just saying that. She looked exactly the way she had before she had gotten sick; not to say that she hadn't looked beautiful even as she wasted away, but that beauty had been a shell of what she had been before.

"I'm dead," she said quietly. "I look like shit."

"Annabelle-"

"Mark please don't. You hate me so don't flatter me. We both know you don't mean it." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "So you're married now huh?"

"Yeah."

"Would I like her?"

"No," he replied honestly. "She's the type that made fun of you in school."

"Figures." She began biting at her nails. "You and James…you're not together."

"No."

"For good this time?"

"It seems like it."

"Do you still love him?"

Mark refused to answer that. That was not something he wanted to get into. "What's going on between you and Mindy?"

Annabelle's face crumpled. "She hates me. She saw me and now she just stares at me, not saying anything. And Cooper's all over her and calling her mom and I know he needs a mother figure in his life and I told him he could call her mom but I don't want him to! I don't! I know I'm selfish for that and I swore that it wouldn't hurt to hear it but it does! It hurts so fucking bad and I can't take it! He's my baby and she's not right in the head Mark! She's crazy and what if she hurts my babies or James? I don't even-"

"Belle breathe! Just-"

"I don't breathe you jackass! I'm dead!" She looked shocked that that had even come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to yell."

Mark shook his head. "Forget it. Come here." He reached over and lifted her chin up despite her attempts to move away from him. "Look, I don't know what Julie told you so just forget about it and listen to me. I've known Little Sister for over eleven years. She is off her rocker, there's no doubt about that. Even on medication she doesn't have a good grip on reality. She knows what you mean to James. That's been made clear to her on several occasions. Because of her lack of grip on reality, it doesn't matter that you're just here to help with this situation. I'm willing to bet both of my nuts that she thinks you're here to take your rightful place by James's side. She probably thinks James has pushed her away so he can have you back and-"

"But that's not true!"

"I know but you can't tell her that. She won't get it. You're back so she thinks she's out and me coming back probably won't help things."

Annabelle sniffled and shook her head. "Julie said she killed her mother."

"She did. The woman had it coming, believe me." He sighed at the look on her face. "Look, she's not a danger to James or the boys. The one time she bit and scratched James was when he didn't give her her medicine and she had a nasty schizo episode. Honestly though, that's about as bad as it would ever get. She would kill herself before hurting them."

"Julie says that Mindy's obsessed with James."

Mark just shrugged at that. "That's probably a safe assumption, but her obsession isn't dangerous. She just loves him so strongly that it looks like crazy obsession to outsiders."

Annabelle bit down on her lower lip. "Did she um…drive you away?"

"Eh, I pretty much drove the wedge me and James. There's only so much that Lawson could take. I wouldn't have put up with me as long as I did." Time away allowed Mark to admit this, even though it hurt like hell to do. He had been a total idiot and lost the one person he had ever really loved and who had loved him back.

Annabelle sighed. "He never would have chose me over-"

"Yes he would have. If you would have seriously asked, he would have left me for you. It's why I never tried to make him choose between me and you. I would have lost even faster than I did with Mindy."

Annabelle was silent for a moment "We should um…go. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

"Did I manage to make you feel better at all?"

She just shrugged. "I'm going to try to keep it together. Asking me to feel better is a little much." She finally looked up at him. "Thanks for trying though."

"Yeah…it's the least I could do." He opened the car door and motioned for Julie to come over. "Come on Rosenberg. We've got a psychotic bitch to see."


	28. Chapter 28

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol You wouldn't be the only one doing that if he tried to pull that. James himself probably would do it because he's not playing that game anymore. As for the exorcism…well let's just say that'll be easier said than done. **NeroAnne**: *nods* It is weird but you're right, he does know how Caroline is. He knows she's the evil bitch from hell and this is really not the time to be a douche. And of course there's still old feelings that he has to have, even if he don't say them out loud (and he shouldn't because now is not only not the time but will result in Cooper killing him if he ever heard about it).

…

"Where did you say you tied her again?" Mark cautiously walked around the chair in the basement and frowned to see everything was gone from the duct tape to the chair itself. Annabelle's hands were over her mouth at the bottom of the basement steps and she panicked.

"No…" her voice dipped from fright and she started to shiver, tears forming in her eyes as she pointed to the very spot Mark was blindly standing in. "I tied her…" she sniffled and shook her head from fright, "I tied her…right…" her finger went to the ground and she shuddered in denial, "right there! Right there I tied her! I did, I swear! Ask Cooper I did it!"

"We believe you, honey…" Julie rubbed her arm gently and nodded, nervously darting her eyes about the basement now.

"I swear I…"

"We believe you, alright?" he tried not to sound irritated, "That just means she's gotta be somewhere in the house." The two women exchanged glances before looking at him nervously.

"I don't know WHAT you may think you have in mind…" Julie began slowly, "but I am not moving from this spot without you and a weapon right there to knock her the fuck out."

"I don't understand how she got out, I just don't" Annabelle shook her head from fright and immediately searched for a weapon, "She was tied right there, and-"

"We get it, you tied her!" Mark shouted unnecessarily loud, and he cringed at that because of what he'd heard about Julie's mouth lately he didn't want to be her next victim. "She's in Lawson's body, what did either of you expect? A horse tranq will only keep her for so long, she can't be held in the same place with god damn duct tape."

"He's the same size as you…" Julie pointed out wisely while hugging Annabelle close, "plus he has Caroline in there making him even more"

"I'm aware…" Mark swallowed and peered around the basement before curling his lips and starting for the steps, "He's not down here, let's go…" he ignored the looks on their faces and already started for the stairs, "the last place you want to be when there's an intruder in your home is trapped inside a god damn basement, lemme tell you."

"Alright then, slow down!" Julie pulled Annabelle up the stairs and quickly jumped right behind him as he pulled a kitchen knife and started moving around the kitchen, and again there was no Caroline.

"Where the fuck is she?" Mark furrowed his brow and continued into the living room, "I don't like this…" he swallowed hard and opened the door to the office, "I don't like it one bit."

"I'm sorry…I-I tried" Annabelle nodded when he waved her off and shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting you to be the one to hold her down, alright?" he exhaled and ran a hand through his hair, "Not even Cooper could get her, I wasn't expecting you of all people"

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" Julie protested when Mark held his tongue and simply kept going, pulling open the door to James's office and again there was nothing.

"God damn…!" Mark shook his head and continued around the ground floor, pausing before moving up the steps with his back flat against the wall.

"Are you SURE you checked everywhere?" Julie panicked, and Mark nodded stiffly while glancing about the upstairs hallway.

"I know this house like the back of my hand…" he said hoarsely while reaching the top of the steps and moving towards Connor's room, "And I'm telling you right now as I'm standing here there's nobody in it."

"But how?" Julie frowned when Mark checked under Connor's bed and shrugged while heading out of the room.

"He got up and left" he rolled his eyes, "He's got arms and two legs." Annabelle tried to hide it, but she giggled gently at that comment. Mark could be very funny when he felt like it; both brothers had a twisted and morbid sense of humor that was actually very witty.

"Very funny" Julie replied tersely as Mark continued around the other rooms and eventually James and Mindy's, where he opened the door to find no one yet again.

"I don't like this…" Annabelle shook her head while heading towards the bed and already Mark had dropped to his knees and lifted the bed-skirt…and paused for a very long time. The women exchanged glances and worriedly Julie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mark?"

"Mark!" Annabelle shouted worriedly and began to chew on her nails, "What is it, what's there?" There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Mark had actually reached with a single arm underneath the bed, making Annabelle cling to Julie nervously as Mark pulled the object out and dropped so his back pressed flat against the bed and he smiled fondly.

"What?" Julie watched his eyes tear up and shook her head confusedly, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a rock…" Annabelle raised an eyebrow and checked the object in Mark's hand. He held onto it like it was a precious gemstone and shook his head knowingly, tracing the tips of his fingers along the smooth top and chuckling. Pouting her lips, Julie lifted the bed skirt and gasped to see there was actually a pile of rocks sitting right under one side of the bed, and none on the other.

"Why on earth…?"

"To throw at the fairy" Mark replied from underneath his hand since he'd brought it to his mouth and shook his head yet again, almost as if being shocked with memories himself and he smiled warmly. "Only Lawson, my brother, and I would know anything about this…" he smirked and chuckled again, "I wouldn't expect either of you to"

"What fairy?" Julie shrugged confusedly, "The tooth fairy?"

"The biting fairy" Mark responded with a snicker, "The biting fairy attacks Little Sister in the night, so she keeps rocks under the pillow usually…" he reached up under Mindy's pillow to find none, "Lawson must have disposed of those…and under the bed to literally throw them at the biting fairy when she sees her." He was laughing his ass off, but the two women weren't so amused. "As far as actually throwing them goes, she's only done it once that I've seen…it's just a precaution since her medication keeps the boogeyman away."

"With the baby in the room?" Julie gasped and shook her head, "That's so-"

"The baby sleeps in the bed with her" he rolled his eyes and placed one of the rocks in his pocket before standing once again, "Little Sister's a better mother than you've ever given her credit for."

"It's easy to overlook…" Julie replied a bit tightly when Mark waved her off.

"You don't know shit."

Annabelle was picking up a pattern already; every man she'd encountered worshipped the ground Mindy walked on. As far as women went…if they weren't Stratusfear fans they despised her. The modern-day Aphrodite was most definitely a force to be reckoned with and admittedly it did make her feel small. The girl may have been batshit crazy, but she was a sex queen with the ability to sink her talons into literally anyone she set sight on. Julie had played some of her music in the car on the way to the airport to further prove her theory that Mindy was a psychopath, but that wasn't exactly what Annabelle picked up when she heard it for herself. Mindy had a voice on her that was so incredibly strong and sultry along with the 'angelic and haunting' label that most slapped on. Despite the weakened state Annabelle had seen Mindy in thus far, those songs alone let her know just how powerful and passionate of a creature was hiding under that veil of tears. It made her feel meek, the more she learned about Mindy the weaker she felt next to her. How could anyone compete? No wonder Cooper was calling her 'Mom'. She unfortunately hadn't met this girl at the best of circumstances and already she was getting mixed reviews and torn in so many directions she didn't know what to truly think anymore other than the girl could squash her like a bug if she felt so inclined with the prowess she possessed.

"Mark…" Annabelle gulped and walked a bit faster right behind him. He took a moment to process she'd called his name before giving her a nod.

"Yes?"

"Um" she curled her lips and swallowed hard, "are you sure Caroline's not here? I mean…where could she be?"

"Where's Little Sister and the children again?"

"Hospital" Julie answered coldly, "Why?"

"I don't want them anywhere unsupervised. Cooper's arm is broken and I'm sorry" he shook his head at Annabelle, "but I don't trust Connor for shit as the lone protector."

"Mark!" Annabelle gasped when he shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it…Caroline's on the loose, and I don't have the slightest idea where she could be if she doesn't already know where everyone is."

"Could she?" Annabelle looked to Julie and frowned in fear for Cooper and Connor, "Could she really know where they are?"

"I don't know" Julie answered when Mark already was picking up his pace to get to the car.

"I have no idea…" he shook his head and opened the front door, "but I can't do this shit alone."

"Well that's why we're here" Julie chimed in as they closed the door behind them and left the house, "We're all trying to help."

"Do either of you chuckleheads get that not only is that Lawson in there, but fucking Caroline?" he spun around to face them both a bit nastily, "As it is I have a hard time combating Lawson on my own…and now with Caroline in the god damn mix? No" he shook his head, "I can't do this shit on my own, and you two will simply get killed" he froze uncomfortably at that and looked to a seemingly miffed Annabelle, "I am SO sorry…!"

…

Lying in the hospital bed with the kids and Connor asleep next to her, Mindy squeezed Cooper's and tighter in hers and smiled weakly at him as he sat on the edge of the bed running his fingers through the very ends of her hip-length raven hair.

"When was your last haircut?" he asked faintly, grinning boyishly as Mindy shrugged and shook her head.

"I can't" she replied in a small voice, "My hair alone is insured for twelve million dollars" she watched Cooper's eyes widen and she giggled, "Good thing you did not ask about my eyes."

"You can insure your eyes?"

"Of course I can" she ribbed and kissed his hand, "I'm Mindy fricken' Lawson, I do what I want." Cooper nodded and leaned to kiss her forehead before rubbing the bridge of his nose against hers.

"You know Julie fucking hates you, right?" he kissed the tip of her nose and rubbed her cheek with his hand, and she gave him a serious look before simply shrugging.

"I don't give a fuck" she replied in a low, masculine tone and he had to drop his head into her neck for a moment and laugh, minding Elizabeth sleeping on her chest and kissing her throat. "Bitch can kiss my ass in D minor"

"See, I think the problem is that she doesn't WANT to do that" he touched his tongue to his lower lip and snickered, "She's Dad's bitch, not yours."

"Well I am Mrs. Dad so she should" Mindy reminded him sharply and he nodded with pouted lips.

"I think the world should be your bitch"

"Because I am the bitch master" she nodded and he grinned, petting her face and hair once more with a wide smile.

"Yes you are…and I love you."

"I love you TOO, Cooper Benjamin" she nodded with widened eyes, "But-"

"What's her middle name?" he motioned to Elizabeth and Mindy froze dead. "Got ya, didn't I?"

"Mother fucker…" her voice dipped and she shook her head, "Daddy and I fucking suck."

"Any suggestions?"

"I like Elizabeth Anne" Mindy nodded before pausing with pouted lips, "or Elizabeth Carly…I always liked Carly for a little girl."

"Or Prudence…" he replied with a smug grin, anticipating the smack to the arm and shake of her head.

"Prudence…" she couldn't even pretend she wasn't laughing, "Fuck you, 'Prudence' I'm not on the god damn Mayflower."

"Oh my god…!" he shook his head and laughed with a hand over his mouth as not to wake his siblings, "What about Elizabeth Dawn?"

"Is this a child or a hotel?"

"Fine! Fuck you" he actually giggled and was just so happy to have her talking he didn't give a shit what they were talking about, "Elizabeth Jane?"

"Didn't she chill with the monkeys?"

"That's Jane Goodall, you dumbshit"

"Oh…"

"What about 'Belinda'?" he sniggered yet again, receiving a punch to the arm yet again.

"Keep this shit up its two casts for you.

"

"What about Elizabeth Diana?"

"I like that…" she nodded along with pursed lips, "keep thinking."

"Gretchen?"

"Just about the ugliest name for a chick other than Prudence, fuck you."

"Elizabeth Gwendolyn?"

"I always always wanted a baby named Gwendolyn…" Mindy sighed while moving a hand over her barren womb, "Glen never liked the name though. He says that is a bad Oscar Wilde play and we will not use it."

"Why?" he frowned when she shook her head with a frown.

"Oscar Wilde was gay."

"Oh that's right…" he nodded along awkwardly, "So what are our final three?"

"Diana, Anne, and Carly"

"Alright…" he nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "We'll wait for fucking Caroline to get out of Dad before asking for the final verdict."

"Honestly?" she shrugged with raised eyebrows, "by the time all this shit is said and done, he could want to name her Elizabeth Dungbeetle and I wouldn't give a fuck." He laughed loudly and pet her face even more.

"That's your problem…" he tapped her nose and snickered, "You never give a fuck. It drives people nuts"

"You mean JULIE nuts…" her eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "It's like she WANTS your mom to hate me. She just didn't want me for Daddy…I see it in her eyes every time I look at her"

"I don't think my mom hates you"

"Bullshit" Mindy shook her head, "I would hate me too if I woke up from the dead to see it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head.

"You don't give yourself enough credit" he shook his head and told her gently, "If my mom got to see you RIGHT fucking now instead of your Dad-withdrawal OW!"

"Fucker" she had pinched his arm really had and he wrinkled his nose at her.

"Slut" he snipped before continuing, "You're very intimidating, you know."

"ME?" she slapped a hand to her chest and actually had to laugh, "Are you shitting me? I'm like…" she shrugged, "fun-sized. I think your mom eats peanuts off my head."

"That's not saying much" he sniggered, "I think Ambie eats peanuts off your head."

"I don't like peanuts" Amber said groggily, "And shut up so I can sleep."

"Umm" he leaned close to her face and teased, "How about, 'no, little sprout'."

"How about Mommy is going to hit you over the head with a bottle" Amber pointed above Cooper's head and with Elizabeth's near-empty bottle Mindy bopped Cooper on the head.

"OW, bitch!" he grabbed for the bottle though Mindy moved it behind her back, "I'll make you bleed, you know that?"

"Try me" she smirked wryly when he leaned down and kissed her firmly on the mouth, Amber simply staring in astonishment unknown to both Mindy and Cooper. Mindy's arm went around his neck, and she tried to pull away when the shuffling of feet in the doorway made him snap back first.

"Mommy?" Cooper gasped in fright of her walking in when it wasn't. It was even worse. His eyes narrowed and he barred his teeth hatefully.

"Oh what the fuck do YOU want?" he snarled when Mindy sat up holding Elizabeth and stared incredulously at Mark in the doorway.

"I'll deal with this…" she nodded and gave the side of his head a kiss. Carefully craning his neck and looking her in the eye lovingly, Cooper nodded stiffly and gave her forehead a long kiss before pecking her mouth and leaving, stopping to glare at Mark in the doorway.

"Well…" Mark paused awkwardly before breaking hospital orders and closing the door behind him. Mindy stared at him with glassy eyes as he came over and then shrieked; throwing her arms around him and nestling into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he kissed the side of her head frantically and couldn't even look at Elizabeth yet he was so focused on holding Mindy, who sniffled and gripped onto his shirt with everything she had in her.

"Did you get him?"

"Wasn't even there" he shook his head and touched her face, "You're not safe anywhere, I don't know what to do"

"I want to go home" she said firmly, "I don't care if Jamie was there, he's not there anymore and-"

"Little Sister…" frowning he touched her cheek and shook his head, "I don't think"

"Neither of those two are the boss of me" she snipped, "Jamie is the boss of me and he is not here now. I want to go home."

"You go back there you ain't going alone"

"Cooper will live with me" she nodded and then cringed, "Speaking of…"

"Mind filling me in?"

"I need help…and you cannot help me because he hates you."

"I'm aware…" he sighed, and then pulled back to look her in the eye, "Speaking of hate…?"

"Fucking Julie"

"Mouthful"

"I don't give a fuck"

"I'm aware" he chuckled and allowed her to continue.

"Anyway…" she sniffled and traced a circle on his chest, "Fucking Julie just fuckin'…" she scowled, "piled on the god damn bullshit and made Annabelle think I am like…" she shook her head with wide eyes and he caught it.

"I know, I spoke to her of it…" he cringed for her and touched her face, "She's very paranoid, you'll have to forgive her"

"You are talking to a paranoid schizophrenic about paranoia…" she reminded him wryly and hit the side of his head, "I know more about it than she or anyone ever will. Trust me."

"That why you won't speak to her?" it wasn't asked harshly at all, and she shook her head.

"I see her and I lose it…" she sniffled and shook her head with a frown, "I can talk about her just fine with anybody…" she pouted her lips and shrugged, "but when I see her I get sad…"

"She ain't here to take him from you" he reminded her gently, "And neither am I. We want to help."

"It is hard to explain…" she sighed when he placed a kiss to the side of her head and nodded.

"I understand exactly. She ain't your biggest fan either"

"I don't give a fuck" she shrugged bitterly, "I never expected her to like me. I have no issue with her, but if she wants to make one-"

"Now you understand how I felt at the time…" his eyes dropped, "Only difference between you and I is you don't have an evil bone in your body as much as you pretend to."

"Please" she rolled her eyes, "I won't do a damn thing to her. Everyone loves her, Jamie loves her, and I'm a very good actress. I won't be mean, what's the point? Not like she'll be raring to defend herself and then I end up lookin' like this mega-bitch"

"But you are a mega-bitch…" he responded playfully and she snorted.

"Please. All girls are bitches and all guys are dicks. No one escapes it; I don't give a fuck if you're Mother Theresa or the Pope. You're still a bitch."


	29. Chapter 29

**EternalxInsanity**: lol I don't think it means you're a bitch. You just see things Mindy's way and it's a bit of a bitchy perspective ;) Cooper don't give a shit; he's ready to take Mark out if need be (he's always looking for an excuse, although after everything that's happened over the years he really just has reasons to do it). As for Julie, she should definitely lighten up a bit but her attitude towards Mindy really has nothing to do with her wanting James. Her and James have a completely platonic relationship. What it kind of just boils down to is that Mindy is a bitch master and Julie is no bitch (well , not in the whipped variety). They are just not destined to be best buddies at this point. **Souless666**: Mark and Belle together? Hmmm…interesting thought but I really wouldn't think it would work out. Even if Mark started making amends Annabelle wouldn't really see him in a romantic light. She just might become less skittish around him and be able to act more comfortably (which would really actually be a feat because she really does not feel comfortable being around him without someone else there to sort of hide behind). **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: lol Mindy and Cooper have a unique ability to have a bitchin convo over just about anything. They're just awesome like that.

…

Annabelle stayed by Julie's side, hating how tense the situation was. Mindy and Cooper were ready to leave the hospital but before they did so, they had to make some sort of plan about who was going where and what they could possibly do about the AWOL Caroline. Mindy wanted to go back home even though that probably wasn't the best idea in the world and Annabelle already knew that Cooper was planning on going with her. That terrified Annabelle out of her mind because Caroline would go back to that house eventually, but she didn't have the heart to tell him no. He was so devoted to Mindy that making him leave her side would just cause major problems. However, there was on issue that she knew she had to speak up on, even though she was scared because she didn't feel like it was her place. "The kids…they can't stay here." Her face turned red as her nervous stutter returned and her voice faltered. "Caroline…if she gets past us she'll hurt them."

Mark nodded in agreement. "She's already done enough damage in that department. He looked at Julie. "You want to take them back to your place?"

"I would but how much longer is that going to be safe?" she replied. "James knows where I live and Caroline could find out easily enough." She stopped and thought about it for a moment, nodding when she came up with an idea. "I know people a few hours from here. James doesn't even know they exist so I doubt Caroline would even think to look there. I can take the kids there-" She stopped when she saw the look on Cooper's face. "If you've got a better idea, why don't you just say it?"

Cooper started to speak when Mark cut him off. "No. Don't do this right now. We don't have the time."

Cooper gave Mark a hateful look. "Nobody told you to get involved right now."

Mark scowled and shook his head. "The kids have to get out of here Cooper. We don't have time to argue just because you and Little Sister are feuding with Rosenberg. You've trusted Julie with the kids before and you're going to have to do it now."

"Mom knows people that can take the kids," Cooper countered. "We can-"

"No offense to her, but I trust her idiot friends about as far as I can throw a bus. We ain't waiting for them and I'm not dealing with their questions."

That only made Cooper angrier. "You're not in charge here. You don't-"

"Cooper please, just let Julie take them," Annabelle pleaded. "Please-" She stopped when she saw the look Mindy was giving her. Instinctively she cowered back and hung her head, kicking herself for crossing a boundary that she had no right crossing.

Cooper stared at Annabelle for a moment before taking Mindy aside so they could whisper back and forth. Mindy didn't look entirely pleased but in the end she nodded and kissed Elizabeth's forehead before handing her off to Julie. "You guard them with your life, you hear me?" Cooper said sharply.

"I was already planning on it," Julie replied just as sharply. She went back into the room with the sleeping kids and woke them up so they could go, which brought along all kinds of protests from them when they found out Mindy wasn't going with them.

"Mommy we want you to come too!" Thorn said as she clutched Oxa and Scarlett tightly.

"Yeah!" Scarlett agreed. "Come with and let Uncle Mark make Daddy better!"

"I can't babies," Mindy said with a shake of her head. "I have to stay here."

Amber looked positively horrified by that news. "Mommy you can't! He'll kill you, he will! He's a liar he's going to hurt you!"

"Ambie-"

"No! You can't choose him over us! You-"

"Amber come here," Mark interrupted. He picked up the lanky six year old so he could talk to her somewhere a little more private.

"Momma I want to stay here with you," Connor said as he rubbed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Annabelle and latched on to her. "Julie can go pick up Snoopy and take him with the babies so I can stay here."

Annabelle immediately shook her head. "No baby. You have to go with Julie."

"But why?" he whined. He started stomping his feet childishly and everyone could see the gigantic fit that was brewing. "She don't need me. You need me Momma. I can protect you."

Annabelle was touched by Connor's words but she knew he couldn't stay behind. It was bad enough that Cooper was going to stay; she didn't want or need both of her babies being exposed even more to her mother's wrath. "Honey I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I need you to go with Julie and help protect the babies and Snoopy. They need you more than I do."

Connor shook his head vehemently. "No Momma, you need me more! Grandma might take you away and I don't want you to go away! I want you to stay!"

"Connor…" Annabelle hugged Connor tightly, hating that he was already crying his eyes out.

Cooper sighed and tried to pry Connor off of Annabelle as gently as he could. "Come on, don't do this," he said with a shake of his head. "I'll protect her, alright? You just need to go-"

Connor turned around and shoed Cooper away roughly. "No you won't!" he declared angrily. "You're going to be too busy protecting our other mommy and you'll let our real momma die again!"

Cooper looked positively stricken by that accusation. "_Excuse_ me? Who the fuck do you-"

Annabelle quickly put herself in between her boys and shook her head. "Cooper don't."

"Did you hear what he-"

"I know what he said." She gently cupped his face in her hands and shook her head. "Let me talk to him, okay?"

Cooper still looked majorly upset but he backed off and let Annabelle take care of it. "Connor honey, I know you don't want to go," she said as she turned back around. She was talking as gently as possible because she knew there was a good chance of him going off again. "I know you want to stay with me. But I need you to be a big boy and go with Julie, okay? She's gonna need some help so I need you to be a good boy and help her. Can you do that for me? Please?"

Connor whimpered and whined incoherently, but when he realized that Annabelle wasn't about to be swayed, he reluctantly gave in. "Okay Mommy," he mumbled. "I'll be a good boy."

"Thank you Connor." Annabelle pulled him into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Try to be nicer to the girls, okay? They think you're mean."

"Girls are icky," he whispered loudly. "And annoying."

Annabelle pouted. "You think I'm icky and annoying?"

"You're not a girl. You're my momma."

Annabelle smiled and kissed his cheek, not catching the way Mindy looked away and bit down on her lower lip and looked away in order to fight the tears that were springing up behind her eyes.

…

The entire way back to her house, Julie could feel Amber's unhappiness rolling off her in waves. Mark had talked to her as best as he could but there was really no getting through to her. She was utterly convinced that James was going to kill Mindy and she wouldn't be swayed with the fact that it was Caroline who was causing all this pain and damage. "When we go in and get Snoopy, we should get some snacks for our trip," she said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Can I have cookies?" Tryg asked.

"I want cookies too," Scarlett said. "You can't have all the cookies Tryggy!"

"We're going to share he cookies," Julie said firmly before a fight could break out. She pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. "Okay? We-Amber!" Amber had opened the door and was taking off running. "Amber no!" She started to run after the young girl but Connor was already out of the car and going full speed, quickly catching up to her and scooping her into his arms so she couldn't run anymore.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Amber screeched. "PUT ME DOWN! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO MOMMY!"

Connor winced as she punched and kicked at him, but he easily kept a hold on her and brought her back to the car. "I'm a good boy," he said as he got back in the front seat and hugged Amber tightly. "Right Julie? I'm a good boy who won't let her run away."

Julie nodded and patted his head. "Yeah, you're a good boy."

"Can you get Snoopy and some cookies for me?"

"Okay Connor. Whatever you want. Just make sure Amber doesn't run away, okay?"

"Okay Julie. Whatever you say."

…

When Mark, Annabelle, Mindy and Cooper arrived back at the house, Mark insisted that they all stay together and check the entire house just to make sure Caroline hadn't come back. When it was determined that she was not in there, Mark started trying to formulate some sort of plan of attack while Cooper found himself in the living room with Annabelle and Mindy-which was uncomfortable, to say the least. Both women were being very wary of each other and he was caught in the middle, torn because he didn't know what to do. "So um…anyone want to watch TV?" he finally asked.

"I want some hot chocolate," Mindy said quietly. "Do you want some Cooper?"

Cooper nodded. Yeah sure." He looked at Annabelle. "Mom do you-"

"I can't," Annabelle reminded him gently.

"Oh." Now he felt completely retarded. He watched Mindy leave and head into the kitchen before shaking his head and scooting closer to his mother. "Look, what Julie said to you earlier…it's bullshit, okay? You can't believe a word that bitch says."

"Cooper!" Annabelle scolded angrily.

"Well she is! She's a jealous bitch-"

"Cooper Benjamin, you stop right there!"

Cooper instantly shut up and looked down. "Sorry Momma."

Annabelle sighed and shook her head. "It's fine, I just…I hate that argument. Having your differences and seeing someone in way that other people don't like doesn't mean they're jealous." She looked down at her lap and slumped her shoulders. "I know you love Mindy very much. It's obvious. But you can't rip Julie's head off all the time like a rabid dog and you can't keep hanging on Mindy and making googly eyes at her when she's married to your father."

That last comment threw Cooper for a loop. "What?" he said in disbelief.

Annabelle looked Cooper in the eye and shook her head. "The way you look at her-"

"What about it?"

She hesitated before continuing. "You're with Jeff honey. She's with your father. You're going to get hurt."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mom," Cooper lied. She tried to speak again but he cut her off. "Look, maybe you should try to talk to her and get to know her for yourself. She's great, she really is. You should-" He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "Momma please-"

Annabelle's fingernails went into her mouth and she began biting at them compulsively. "I don't know if that's a good idea," she said nervously. "I…I don't know what to say."

Cooper sighed. He should have known that that was the answer he was going to get out of her. She had horrible anxiety when it came to socializing with people she didn't know very well. She had had it her whole life and it hadn't gone away after death. "Okay," he said, deciding not to argue with her about it. He would try to talk to Mindy and see if she would do anything to help put Annabelle at ease. Usually if someone took the first step and persisted enough, they could get through his mother's barriers and coax her into feeling at least a little bit more comfortable. "I love you Mom."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too sweetie." She gently touched his face. "You've gotten so big…"

"Yeah…I'm Big Foot," he said jokingly.

She laughed and leaned back in the chair. "Your father is bigger than you."

"Bah humbug. I'll still step on him." Cooper snuggled up to her and rested his head on her stomach. "Why does Caroline hate him so much?" He just had to ask. He had never gotten a straight answer out of James and it was bothering him now more than ever. "Why is she doing this?"

Annabelle shook her head. "Mom is just…she's full of hate. She's always been that way. Nobody knows why…she just is what she is."

"It's going to be okay though, right? I mean we'll get Dad back and make everything okay again, won't we?"

"I hope so," Annabelle said with a sigh. "But I've got a bad feeling things are going to get much worse before we manage to pull that off."

Cooper didn't say it out loud, but he had a bad feeling that she was right.


	30. Chapter 30

**Souless666**: *nods* The people who know him best are numb to it for the most part because they're so used to it but there are times where it's just so blatantly obvious how far down on the totem pole his is mentally. As Cooper once put it, he's a prime example as to why incest is not a good thing. **EternalxInsanity**: It's a good idea to have a bad feeling. Caroline is out running around ready to kill them all. That's a boatload of badness right there. **NeroAnne**: You've got dibs on Belle and Connor? Nice choice. You get the sane one and the cute one lol. Poor Jeff's got no idea about Cooper's feelings…hopefully Belle can get some sense back into him before something does happen. **Esha Napoleon**; Thank you!

…

Pulling her mug of hot chocolate off the counter and furrowing her brow, Mindy glanced into the living room to see that Cooper's head was in Annabelle's lap and that was her cue to stay the fuck out of it. Tears surfaced and while curling her plump lips in she did everything she could not to make a sound as she slipped out of the room and whimpered before sniffling and finding Mark flipping through some book in James's office seemingly in deep thought. Taking a deep breath and watching him hard in concentration for a moment, she raised a fist and gently knocked on the doorframe. He jolted upright for a second, but once his eyes drifted to the door he smiled fondly and beckoned her over.

"What's the matter, Little Sister?" he knew something was wrong, and he'd put money on what it was. The tiny young woman said nothing, but she did try to smile and place her mug beside the book gently.

"I made hot chocolate!" she chirped in what he knew was retro-Mindy fashion, but those ice-blue eyes that nearly took up her entire face screamed from agony. He gave her a nod in gratitude and took a sip of the hot chocolate she'd made; staring at her in the scarlet dress she was donning and having to shake his head.

"He was right on the money when you earned your nickname…" he smiled only to see her shuffle her feet and shrug as if it were completely meaningless.

"I do not have a nice name that everybody likes to say…" she wrinkled her nose and scowled, "Nobody calls me Miranda Marie or anything close to it." She'd heard James had used names such as 'Belle' and 'Bella' when speaking to Annabelle, and she was no idiot; she knew Bella was Italian for 'beautiful'.

"And you want to know why?" he asked her gently and she shrugged carelessly, "Miranda means wonderful; she who must be admired; and Marie means wished-for…you've touched so many lives in your short years you've already lived up to your birth name" he smiled thinly, "So everyone needs to make up new ones for you."

"Mindy" she said almost as a sneer, she never ever liked that name yet that was all anyone called her.

"Mindy…" his voice rose while making sure he was looking her in the eye, "is Latin for sweet…it's quite possibly the sweetest name anyone could have and yes, it is a lesser-used variant of Miranda. I've called you all sorts of names as has everyone else, but the truth of the matter is-"

"Mindy doesn't fucking exist what the fuck don't you get?" she yelled through bleary eyes, "It's a fucking ACT it's all a god damn ACT what the FUCK do you people have problems understanding? Mindy's not REAL! My name is NOT Mindy! HER name is Mindy!"

"And who is 'she'?" Mindy's head hung and she glared hatefully at the ground before scowling.

"We passed her on a billboard on the way home from the hospital." Mindy was Maybelline's covergirl for the fifth time, they'd passed an advertisement in the car and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew what she was talking about. "She's not real she's not real she's FAKE she is! Yet everybody fucking likes her! When I am being nice I am not being myself I am being MINDY because SHE is nice and everybody loves her! I am mean!"

"You're not mean…" he frowned and wanted to touch her but she purposely backed away, "you're lost in your lie and you've passed the point of no return. You're a little girl lost and you don't know WHO you are down there…so you simply allow everyone to play you like a fiddle and transform yourself to please whoever it is who has the joy of THAT" his eyes drifted to the wall where a painting of Mindy's hung which contained a completely tattered bleeding heart with broken angel wings nailed to the wall.

"My baby is Autistic and it is all my fault…" her voice wavered, "and the only person she ever truly loved is fucking gone and he's never coming back!"

"Little Sister…!" he frowned when she stormed out of the room a blubbering mess and plopped down at her piano, slamming on the keys as hard as she could to make the entire house jump with fright before swinging into what she'd been recently been working on as a present for James even though he'd no longer be around to hear or care about it; though, it was written for him and Annabelle so maybe he'd feign interest.

"Oh my god…!" Annabelle gulped after catching Cooper once he nearly flipped off her and shook her head, "What is she…?" Taking a moment to catch his breath and try to figure out what just happened, Cooper touched Annabelle's hand before seeing the kitchen was empty and Mark was standing in the hallway.

"Don't you even fucking look at me" Mark warned him quickly, "This isn't my god damn fault for once, alright? I tried to help her somewhat but-"

"Bull-fucking-shit you 'tried' what the fuck did you say to her, huh?"

"Cooper…" Annabelle sighed with a shake of the head, nervously going to intervene when that voice which had given her all sorts of unneeded insecurities began to ring through the house along with that hauntingly slow piano and with pouted lips she followed the sound. Regardless of personal opinion the sound was beautiful; gentle.

"I didn't say shit, you understand me?" Mark shouted while stepping closer to Cooper, "I god damn love the hell out of her, I'm keeping her from fucking-"

"Oh yeah, I'll buy that one real soon! You love her so much you fucking locked her up in a sanitarium and were planning on leaving her there until she fucking rotted"

"Please…" Annabelle whimpered for them to stop as she slowly approached the room and unknown to the little mass of raven hair at the piano listened in, trying to figure her out from a distance without provoking the ice queen.

"_I hate me, for breathing without you. I don't want to feel anymore for you. Grieving for you, I'm not grieving for you. Nothing real love can't undo, and though I may have lost my way; All paths lead straight to you…! I long to be like you; Lie cold in the ground like you…!" _

Swallowing hard and tentatively keeping a step closer, it was as if Mindy had actually heard it and she whipped her head around, making Annabelle gasp and Mindy ceased the ballad to stare at her.

"I'm…" Annabelle's voice dipped and she shook her head worriedly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt it sounded so pretty, really, it did-"

"Thank you" she responded quietly, still unmoved from the twisted position she'd contorted herself in. Relieved the girl had said something to her; Annabelle ran a hand through her hair and actually shivered from not knowing what exactly to say. Obviously the young woman was volatile in nature and that meant Annabelle's word choice had to be beyond careful, which freaked her out even more since Mindy was a misogynist.

"You wrote that by yourself?" she knew it was a stupid question but didn't know what else to say, nothing she said seemed to be winning Mindy over, but much to her shock the girl spoke yet again.

"For you…" her voice dropped to that of a whisper, yet didn't actually nod, "It's a present…" curling her lips and dropping her eyes to the ground she shrugged, "well…WAS a present."

"Oh, I'm sorry…!" Annabelle shook her head quickly when Mindy waved her off.

"Come here." Annabelle went to take a step, but couldn't help but hesitate to the point that Mindy grit her teeth and tried not to roll her eyes. "Trust me; if I wanted to kick your ass I would have done it already" she snorted a bit before smiling wryly at her sister-in-law, "I do not wait with those types of things."

"Oh no, I wasn't thinking that" she was damning herself for coming off that way, and again Mindy waved her off.

"It's alright. I'm scared of me too." Remembering Mindy's gentle command from before, Annabelle took a deep breath and approached the grand piano which Mindy was seated at; lo and behold her sister-in-law tapped the space on the bench next to her and swallowing hard Annabelle did so.

_I'm dead already she can't kill me again_ she firmly reminded herself before taking a seat next to her sister-in-law, actually having to double-take because she didn't realize Mindy was THAT tiny. The pedals on the bottom were actually custom-raised because Mindy's feet didn't touch the floor when she sat at the bench.

"Do you know how to play?" Mindy asked gently, Annabelle's eyes drifting to the tips of Mindy's manicured fingers which were actually sporting some nasty-looking cuts from when James sliced them in the basement.

"I can play violin…" she nodded meekly, still too scared to make eye contact with Mindy when the rockstar smiled weakly and nodded along to that. "Can you play other instruments too?"

"Mhm!" Mindy nodded brightly, "I can play piano, harp, and guitar!"

"Wow" her eyes widened and she glanced about to see Mindy had a giant gold harp resting in the corner along with a Gibson Les Paul in a glass case since she had kids and knew better than to leave it out. "How did you…?"

"Myself" Mindy shrugged and shook her head with a nasty snicker, "Mommy and Daddy would have sooner hung themselves than teach me something or get me lessons."

"Do you use a sheet?" she frowned once she noticed Mindy had absolutely nothing in front of her and she shook her head, "All from memory?" Mindy took a deep breath and sighed.

"They say I am a prodigy…" she nodded with a slight smile, "I can play anything" her eyes widened and she giggled a bit, "Literally. Anything. I gave Jamie a heart attack back when we met because I swung into these really advanced crazy pieces and he didn't know what to do with himself" much to her surprise Annabelle actually giggled and held a hand to her mouth to hide that she was doing so when Mindy shrugged. "Hey, you wanna laugh, laugh. No one's gonna hit ya over the head for laughing." Annabelle giggled nervously at that too. "He says he cannot sing, but I'm bound and determined to make him sing for me if I have to twist his arm in order to-" Annabelle actually touched her wrist and started laughing, shaking her head and trying to hold a much bigger laugh back.

"No…" she shook her head for Mindy worriedly and laughed a bit harder, "I don't recommend it for your own sanity." Mindy's eyebrows raised and she was now the one laughing.

"Do I look like the type of person trying to conserve any sanity?" she shook her head before simply playing with some of the piano keys with the tips of her fingers, "Can you sing?"

"Umm…" she could very well, but didn't want to make an ass out of herself in front of somebody who sang for a living, "a little."

"Oh!" Mindy brightened and seemed suddenly twice as interested, "What's your vocal range?" Annabelle stared at her blankly before shrugging nervously.

"Oh, I have no idea…I just-"

"I'm a mezzo-soprano" Mindy smiled weakly at her, "You read notes, I am assuming you know what that is."

"Yeah…" she nodded with a swallow, "I've heard your voice, it's amazing."

"I am classically trained" Mindy nodded meekly. "I'm meant to blow people out of the water."

"So you can sing opera?" she raised a curious eyebrow and Mindy nodded eagerly.

"Better than anyone I know" she pouted her lips and nodded, "My favorite favorite favorite play in the whole world is Phantom of the Opera and they have it legit here in Vegas…I really wanted to have my manager make a call or two to cast me, but I got really really sick when I was having Elizabeth…" she explained calmly, "and now I am all broken bones, but when I get better instead of just my band's next album I want to be Christine in the show. I know every line, I do!"

"That's really neat…" Annabelle nodded with a smile, "So you're a fan of Broadway?"

"Yes" Mindy nodded, but then stopped herself and ran a hand through her mess of hair, "but I have a problem when I listen to music sometimes it makes me a little headachey. Because I play by ear…" Annabelle nodded to let her know she was listening, "I hear something once and I can spit it right back at you perfect…but" Mindy raised a dainty finger and cringed, "that can be a double-edged sword because when I hear music a lot, I completely fucking dissect it and figure the whole shit out and it bugs the hell out of me. I cannot even go to a concert because if I do I will spend the whole time catching errors and flat notes and whatnot"

"Ooo" she frowned and brought a hand to her mouth, "that sounds terrible…"

"It's a gift, I guess" she shrugged, "but I have to pay for it, so it is not entirely awesome."

"Has this…?" she tapped the piano gently and made eye contact with Mindy, "Always been here?"

"No" she shook her head and placed a hand right next to Annabelle's, and it was so small again Annabelle had to double-take to believe that was a grown woman, "Jamie boughted it for me after the baby was born because he felted bad when he should not have."

"Aww what happened?" she frowned when Mindy shrugged with a bit of a sigh.

"I have preeclampsia and it almost kills me every time, but this time I had a placental abruption and was on death's doorstep when they hadda literally scalpel Elizabeth out of me AND take out my whole uterus without anesthetics" Annabelle gasped and held her lower abdomen as Mindy simply continued, "Jamie had to give an emergency blood transfusion or I would have died. He gives me blood transfusions a couple times a week or my agranulocytosis will kill me." She shrugged it off and only then did Annabelle realize that the underside of Mindy's arm was bruised and looked like a pincushion. "It was not Jamie's fault, but he never forgives himself and I want him to. He thinks he made me sick, but I have always been sick." Only then did she stop and think about what exactly Annabelle had died from. "And I am really really fucking sorry I just dished all that to you of all people"

"No no…" she shook her head and touched Mindy's arm, "you didn't offend me" Mindy didn't buy it, "honest."

"You would not tell me even if I did" she said plainly and Annabelle shook her head.

"I mean it…you didn't offend me in the slightest."

"That's a relief…" she sighed before swallowing hard and staring at the keys once more, "by the way; my English is bad because it is my third language…so I am sorry if you have a hard time understanding me."

"Really?" she gasped and shook her head, "What country are you from?"

"Canada…" she smiled weakly and shook her head, "I did not speak until I was six, and it was only Polish and Greek, which are my nationalities and it was spoken at home. I did not learn English until I was eleven, but I am also fluent in Spanish because my friends taught me."

"You do have a very strong Canadian accent…" she nodded, "that's why I was surprised."

"I only look stupid, I swear" Mindy giggled before sniffling and glancing about, "So do you have any artist in particular that you like?" she decided to finish the sentence incase Annabelle thought her choice in music was lame, "My favorite band is Hinder, but artist-wise I literally like everything my range is retarded."

"Umm…" her choice in music was much older than Mindy's obviously, she had to keep in mind she had seventeen years on her, "I don't know if you know them…but Heart and Led Zepplin are my favorites I'd have to say."

"Hmm…" Mindy nodded thoughtfully before rising off the bench and strolling towards the glass case which contained Mindy's black and purple Gibson Les Paul and she pulled the sucker right out and began to play something very very familiar. In fact it was so familiar that Annabelle had to cover a hand over her mouth and laugh as Mindy walked towards her while playing and actually got into it as if she were performing at one of her concerts. She had the guitar plugged in and an actual microphone stand turned on right in front of Annabelle.

"_So this ain't the end, I saw you again today!" _for what it was worth Mindy put on a great Ann Wilson impersonation, and it was kind of making her happy to see Annabelle smiling at her like that and clapping her hands over her mouth, "_I had to turn my heart away! Smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone and tales, it never fails!" _

"Rock that chorus, bitch!" Cooper shouted from the doorway where he stood with his arms folded across his chest and Mindy had to actually stop to laugh before shaking her head and starting for Annabelle.

"Oh no no no…" she actually took Annabelle by the hand and brought her up towards the microphone, "this shit just turned into a duet, let's go!"

"Oh I couldn't"

"Modesty is for squares, let's go!" Mindy had her laughing so hard as she played the famous guitar part into the chorus that Annabelle turned a bright shade of pink before leaning into the microphone and singing at the same time as her in-law.

"_You lying so low in the weeds! I bet you gonna ambush me!" _Mindy had the funniest little dance moves that she put on while trying to play guitar and sing simultaneously that Annabelle laughed even harder before heading further into the chorus with her, _"You'd have me down down down on my knees…" _Mindy stopped guitar and the women made eye contact as Mindy purposely cut off so Annabelle sang the next part alone.

"_Now wouldn't you, Barracuda?" _

"Ow-OW! Bitch can sing!" Mindy shouted while carrying right on with the guitar again, Annabelle clapping her hands over her mouth in shock that Mindy had just bailed on her like that when the younger girl jumped up and planted a huge kiss on her cheek. Cooper had to shake his head knowingly at her when Mark actually joined him in the doorway in astonishment.

"Who is that up there?" he asked in astonishment as Mindy had fun with her little guitar solo as Annabelle's eyes were on her in shock.

"Mommies" Cooper responded gently as Mindy jumped into the mic for the obnoxious operatic note.

"_Ohhhh!" _Mindy poked her tongue between her teeth and actually pulled a Slash and made a circle while spinning around playing the guitar, basically showing off any way she could while being cute about it. "Second verse, let's go! You're in now!"

"Oh god…" Annabelle ran a hand over the top of her head and laughed nervously but Mindy made her plow right through the first part of verse two by herself, "_Back over time we were all trying for free. Met up with porpoise and me, uh-huh!"_

"_No right no wrong you're selling a song, a game…!" _Mindy gave herself the extremely challenging parts on purpose to help Annabelle feel more inclined to sing with her_, "Whisper game! _Let's go sissy!_" _she playfully hip-checked her and made herself get extremely into the chorus so Annabelle would see what a loser she was and loosen up herself a bit.

"_And if the real thing don't do the trick. Oh you better make up something quick. You gonna burn burn burn burn into the wick. Ooh, Barracuda?" _they sang together and Mindy nodded along excitedly.

"YES! Now bitch sing the next part I know you can!" she encouraged with a big nod and reluctantly Annabelle did so, trying to get into her head that Mindy threw the term 'bitch' around like a way of endearment.

"_Oh oh, yes!" _she was so incredibly embarrassed with Mark and Cooper there, but being that Mindy didn't seem to give a fuck, she tried to somewhat convey that same vibe because it honestly was really cool. Mindy was a really cool girl. She was probably a lot of fun to hang out with.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Cooper cheered with a clap, making Mindy nod and elbow Annabelle gently so she could see how happy she was making Cooper before jumping right into the next part with her.

"_"Sell me sell you" the porpoise said. Dive down deep now save my head. You, I think you got the blues too! All that night and all the next; Swam without looking back made for the western pools. Silly silly fools!"_

Mindy broke into the long guitar solo and giggled while poking her tongue between her teeth excitedly at Annabelle.

"Whaddaya mean you can sing a little?" she shrugged and continued playing the easy guitar solo for her, "You're awesome!"

"Oh no…" Annabelle shook her head and tried to get the red from anxiety and embarrassment to leave her face, when Mindy shook her head and jumped to give her cheek another big kiss.

"Stoooop" she groaned and stuck her tongue out at the men in the doorway, "Fuckers don't know shit, they're assholes!" Annabelle held a hand over her mouth when Mindy shook her head to get her mind off them, "Fuck them, they're just jealous" she turned and faced the two and shouted, "CAUSE THEY SUCK!"

"You little bitch…" Mark shook his head at her when Mindy quickly flipped him the bird before wrapping it up with her in-law.

"_If the real thing don't do the trick, no! You better make up something quick! You gonna burn burn burn burn burn into the wick"_

"_Aww, Barra-Barracuda!" _Mindy finished the song and played another ten seconds of guitar before stopping and dropping the instrument to stare at her in-law who was still trying to get over what she was actually conned into doing and she smiled weakly. "See?" she motioned to the applause from Cooper and Mark, "Stop doubting yourself."

"But you…" Annabelle tried to get the smile on her face to stop being so nervous and astonished when Mindy shrugged and put her guitar away, only to leave the room without a word to anyone a moment later.


	31. Chapter 31

**EternalxInsanity**: Gotta love some Barracuda lol. And yes, Caroline will be back very very soon to fuck shit up. It's just a matter of where and when she'll strike.

...

Cooper wasn't about to let Mindy go off by herself for very long. He chased after her almost as soon as she took off, following her upstairs to her and James's bedroom. "Mom?" he knocked on the door before letting himself in without an actual invitation. He found her sitting cross legged on her bed, looking down at her lap and letting her long raven hair cover up her face. "Mommy?" He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed so he could sit with her.

"Hi Cooper!" she chirped, looking up at him and plastering on a big fake happy smile. "Did you ever get the hot chocolate? I could make more if you didn't."

Cooper shook his head. "No I'm fine. Really." He gently began moving her hair away from her face. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? I didn't do anything."

"Downstairs-"

"I sang," she said dismissively. "I sing, I'm a singer. That's what I do. I get paid for it you know. It's not like I did anything special." She frowned at him and started messing with his hair. "I told you not to cover your face. You're too pretty to hide you little shit."

"I could say the same to you," he replied. He finished moving her hair back and gave her a serious look. "Seriously though Mom, I really really want to thank you."

"For what?" Mindy asked shrilly. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let her go. "I didn't _do_ anything."

"You did though," he insisted stubbornly. "Mom you can't fool me, remember? I understand you even better than Dad does. I know that seeing Momma back totally mind fucked you. I pretended for her sake that that wasn't it but I know you better than that."

She tried to shake her head. "No-"

"Mommy please, don't lie to me. I'm not going to hate you for being honest. You don't have to be Mindy in front of me. You know that."

Her eyes welled up in tears and she started sniffling uncontrollably. "I don't want her to hate me. If she hates me then you'll all hate me-"

"Mom no," Cooper said vehemently. He shook his head to prove his point. "I could never hate you." He gently petted her face and took a deep breath. "Look…I know that it's killing you to see her back. I know you think that Dad is going to drop you for her and you're going to be left out in the cold but it's not like that at all. He fell in love with you for who you are, not because you're a replacement for her. He accepted a long time ago that she can never really come back and yeah, there's always going to be a part of him that loves her, but he's _in love_ with you. He would do anything for you…I would do anything for you." That last part wasn't supposed to come out but he couldn't stop himself. He had to say it and get it out there.

"You don't know that," Mindy said with a shake of her head. "You don't know what he'll do. He'll-"

"Mom, I've known my entire life. Unlike you and me, he's not a hard person to figure out. He's so damn devoted to you that it would be sickening if it wasn't so cute. When he finds out how hard you're trying to be nice even with this total mind fuck screwing you up, he's going to love you even more."

Mindy bit down on her lower lip and looked away. "She's so beautiful," she said softly. "She's more beautiful than I'll ever be but she acts so weak and ugly. It's frustrating. I want to grab her and shake her and tell her to stop it."

Cooper smiled softly and shook his head. "I know but she can't help it. It's how she's always been." He began tracing his thumb over her plump lips. "What you did down there though…the fact that you tried so hard really means the world to me and it's going to mean the world to Dad."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

A couple of tears slipped down her face and seconds later she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He held her just as tightly, burying his face into her neck and kissing the pale flesh there without her being any the wiser. He wanted to kiss her somewhere else but he couldn't get her to move back so he could reach her lips so he settled for this.

BANG!

"DAMN IT! WHO THE FUCK LET'S CONNOR KEEP HIS SHIT ALL OVER THE PLACE LIKE THIS?"

Mindy and Cooper (who both about jumped out of their skin when they had first heard the bang) doubled over laughing when they heard Mark yell. "Do you think Connor's stuff hurt him?" Mindy asked once she was able to breathe enough to speak.

"God I hope so," Cooper said with a nod. He had tears streaming down his face. "Serves the jerk right." He wiped his eyes and tried to catch his breath. "I'm going to have to buy Connor some candy for that. That shit is just too funny."

…

Mark grumbled a whole string of curses under his breath as he rubbed his knee. Connor had left his toys all over the place and of course he hadn't been paying enough attention and just about killed himself on them. "Mother fucking cock sucking…" He hissed in pain and limped back into James's office, leaving the door open so he could hear anyone coming in through the front or back door. He didn't like just sitting around the house just waiting like a sitting duck, but he didn't know what else to do at the moment. He couldn't run around the whole city on a wild goose chase because that would just waste time. Caroline had more than a little head start on him and plus she was diabolically evil and insane, which of course meant she was too fucking smart for everyone else's own good. There was no doubt that she had formed a plan already which meant that he had to really watch his step because if he fucked up, she would take advantage of it and there was no telling what would happen then.

He let out a heavy sigh while he reached down into the bottom drawer of the desk so he could open it and pull out a stack of old pictures that James had stashed in there. The first ones were ones on Elizabeth, which Mark wasn't sure if Mindy knew they existed because she was so against pictures. He stared at the beautiful little infant for only a moment before putting them aside and looking at the others. There was no set order to them, so ones of him, James and Annabelle as kids were mixed in with more recent ones. There was one though that made him stop and stare at it for what felt like forever. It was one of him and James and they couldn't have been more than eight years old at the time. For some reason, it made him think about one night in particular that he and James hadn't spoken of in years.

_Somebody tapping on the window made Mark stir from his sleep, groaning and shaking his head because it was three in the morning and he did not want to get up. "Go away," he muttered as he pulled the blanket over his head. The tapping did not stop though. It just kept on going until he finally got up and looked to see that it was James and Annabelle. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the window. "Why-what the hell happened to your arm Lawson?"_

_James shook his head and clutched it tightly. His whole face was white and his body was trembling. Annabelle was clutching her ribs and the both of them had bruises already forming on their face. "Guys seriously, what the fuck happened?" Mark asked again._

"_Caroline-" That was all James managed to get out before a rock came flying in through the open window and hit him right in the back. "OW!"_

"_GET BACK OUT HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHIT! YOU HEAR ME? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE SHITHEAD!"_

_Mark's jaw dropped as Annabelle screamed. He snuck a peek through the window and saw that Caroline was coming up the way Annabelle and James had came. She looked like a woman possessed and it scared the fuck out of him. "Run!" he yelled, not caring about the trouble he would get into because of the noise. He was already grabbing James and Annabelle and booking it. "Go go go run run run!"_

Mark shook off the memory and put the pictures away. That had been the first time something like that had happened but it hadn't been the last. He had met the bitch when he was six and to be honest, he was scared of her from the start. The day he met her she had come into his and James's class and had smacked the fuck out of James in front of everyone before dragging him and Annabelle away but that wasn't the worst thing she had ever done. Oh no, there were things she did over the years that Mark didn't even allow himself to think about. She was so evil and so vile that he was worried and scared out of his mind for James at the moment. What had happened so far to everyone could pale in comparison to what she could do if she stayed in James much longer. Her strength and total lack of sympathy and real human emotions combined with Lawson's strength was such a dangerous combination that Mark knew in his heart that he couldn't match up to it on his own. He was strong but not that strong-and since Annabelle had already used the horse tranquilizer trick, the chances of Caroline being fooled by that again would be slim to none. If they were going to stop the madness and put things right, they were either going to need serious help or a miracle. _Or both. Both would be really nice right about now._

…

Annabelle watched the water in the sink as it ran, putting her hand in it a couple of times even though it went right through her. She never realized just how much she would miss washing her face until right that moment. "Damn it," she whispered softly. She wanted to feel the coolness of the water against her skin so badly but she couldn't. She almost turned off the water but then decided to just let it run, letting it hypnotize her and lull her into a sort of meditative state. She had always been comforted by the sound of running water. She didn't understand why and believed it was strange as hell, but that was just the way it was. Logic had nothing to do with it.

"_Belle? You in here?" James opened the bathroom door and found Annabelle clutching the sink with the last bit of strength she had left, watching the water in the sink run as tears streamed down her face. "Oh baby…" He quickly got down on the floor with her and pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth as she burst into tears. The chemo and radiation were tearing her body apart as much as the cancer was. She couldn't really keep much food down so she had lost a tremendous amount of weight; her clothes were hanging on her skeleton like figure. Her hair had all fallen out and she couldn't even look at herself in the mirror anymore, even if she did have one of her wings on. Her skin was paper white and her eyes had sunk into her skull, making her feel absolutely hideous. _

"_I can't," she said weakly. She didn't even know what she couldn't do anymore because she felt too weak to even think. "I can't I can't…"_

"_Sssshhh," James said with a shake of his head. "It's okay. You're going to be fine, alright?"_

_She didn't believe him. As much as she wanted to believe him she couldn't. She was dying. They thought she had it beat once before but it came back. The cancer was back and she knew that she was going to lose. The thought scared her to her very core but as hard as she tried, she couldn't deny it. She couldn't hide from the ugly truth._

Annabelle shook her head and covered her face in her hands, hating that memory with a passion. By the next morning she had gotten an infection and had to be rushed to the hospital for her dangerously high fever and six hours later she had died. She had only been twenty six years old and she had wasted away and died and it wasn't fair. Why did she have to have such a fucking shitty deal? Why did she have to die so damn young? God how she hated her fate. She didn't hate much but she hated what happened to her. She also hated herself for not being stronger. If she had been stronger and fought even harder…

"Rough day bitch?"

Annabelle jumped about a foot in the air and saw that Caroline was standing at the doorway, twisting James's face into a smile that was pure evil. _Oh no…_ "MARK!" she screamed as Caroline stepped the rest of the way in and shut the door behind her. "MARK HELP!"


	32. Chapter 32

**NeroAnne**: Thank you ;) I would tell Caroline she can't have Belle but uh…she has a horrible habit of not listening to me. The stupid bitch *kicks her* **EternalxInsanity**: lol *hands your cookie* There's your kudos. And don't worry, Mark will help Belle…how much help he'll ACTUALLY be against Caroline though is another story entirely. **Souless666**: It's not so much that there's a secret door as much as it is that she's just fucking evil and can literally creep up on people without them realizing it it was too late. For all they know, she could have been watching them the entire time they were there and just waiting to strike. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!

…

"Annabelle?" Mark furrowed his brow and exited James's office when he heard a bang and a scream coming from the bathroom, "BELLE!"

…

Annabelle shrieked when Caroline grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed her back against a wall, eyeing her amusedly and grinning.

"Well…" Caroline's eyes widened and she exhaled, "If I said I was expecting you to look like your usual pathetic self I'd be a fucking liar…" she leaned close to her and slid James's hand so it wrapped around her throat, wondering why she was even bothering to choke her when she couldn't breathe anymore, "I remember watching you waste away to the point that I've seen more attractive skeletons before finally doing everyone a favor and dropping dead." Annabelle turned her head away and started to cry at her words, not even able to attempt and fight her off. "So what brings you here, huh? Defending the family that forgot all about you and replaced you with a little slut whose half your age?" she watched Annabelle's head hang at that and she actually had to laugh harder, "I've got news for you, bitch. I actually think I prefer the whore over your timid ass. At least she does more than cry like a fucking infant all the time from all the 'scary' people and hide behind whatever poor bastard is available for protection. It's retarded. And you're not even an official retard, which makes it just sick you little attention whore! Because no one gives a good shit about your fucking phobias and compulsive nail-biting! Most humans consider that shit a disgusting habit…" she grabbed Annabelle's chin and forced eye contact, "though coming from you it's mild compared to your other disgusting habits like fucking your own god damn brother and spawning that mongoloid incest-"

"Leave Connor out of this, please!" she begged only to be slapped across the face and she yelped.

"Fucking backtalk me, I'll show you bitch!" she growled and whacked Annabelle once more, "Go back to under the fucking ground where you belong!" Annabelle stiffened significantly and Caroline could only laugh at her.

"Awww I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Did I take a step too far?"

…

"Here!" Cooper handed Mark the key to the bathroom door and ran a nervous hand through his hair, "It's a skeleton key, Dad got them on purpose incase Mommy has an episode and locks herself somewhere"

"Fucking genius of him" he checked the staircase to make sure Mindy had stayed in the room like Cooper had instructed before unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"MOMMA!" Cooper shouted and wisely Caroline jostled Annabelle's body so the door opened up and whacked her right in the back, and then allowed her to drop right into Cooper's arms before turning and making eye contact with Mark, grinning devilishly as the horrified Mark double-took between Annabelle's startled condition and James, who he figured by now could not have been James at all.

"Lawson…" was all he could force out gruffly, and Caroline took one look at him and laughed.

"Is this a joke? Really?" she was the only one who was laughing before looking between Cooper, Annabelle, and Mark, "You not only rise from the grave but bring this fucker as well? For real?"

"Yeah…" Mark nodded at him fearlessly, "for real." Frowning and running a hand through his hair he could tell right away from the glint in James's eyes who it really was underneath the flesh and blood. Looking him over as if he were a scrap of meat Caroline clapped her hands together with a heavy sigh and took a deep breath through James's nose.

"What wife are we on now, Calaway?" she asked cruelly, "Third? Hmm they say three times' the charm, maybe you'll actually get it right for once in your life. God knows you blew forty fucking years on me and look where that-"

"You're not James" he replied with cold eyes, which merely amused Caroline.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow and chuckled lowly, "Would you place the blueprints for your home reconstruction on that?"

"All my children's lives"

"Thanks you fuck!" Cooper shouted only to receive a look from Annabelle as he helped her to her feet, "You can't stay here, she's too strong for you…"

"Shut the hell up you little shit!" Mark craned his neck and shouted at Cooper, which bought Caroline enough time to slug him in the side of the head and Annabelle screamed.

"Mark!" she shouted as the large man went down and Cooper panicked too, not sure what exactly to do. Mark wasn't down for long though, he ripped Caroline down by James's legs and struggled to fight for dominance, which only made Caroline cackle and shake her head.

"You should be well-used to this, now shouldn't you?" she actually flipped Mark over and crawled on top, "You never could fight for shit…" she sighed before holding his throat and punching him in the face repeatedly, Cooper so freaked out his eyes were darting around the house for any blunt object to whack him with.

"Umm…" Annabelle panicked and shook her head worriedly, "please Mom, stop it! Leave him alone!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!" Caroline shouted nastily as Cooper began pulling open cabinets and drawers in the kitchen when he grabbed and managed to pull out a wooden rolling pin.

"Mom please stop it!" Annabelle begged as Mark desperately fought to get James off him, but Caroline's strength added up with his made it entirely impossible. Blood was surfacing as Caroline continued to pound away at him and Cooper was busy trying to figure out how he was going to pull off the sneak attack without getting completely clobbered himself especially considering his arm was broken.

"Jamie?" Mindy had sprinted down the stairs frantically and padded towards the noise and Caroline's head lifted to see her with that same obsequious look on her face absolutely thrilled to see her precious Jamie, even though he was pummeling the hell out of her former brother-in-law. "Jamie!" her breathing became more erratic and she started for him when Cooper took the distraction and whacked Caroline right in the nape of the neck with the rolling pin three times until he was sure she was unconscious. Mindy shrieked and her little hands went right over her mouth, "Cooper!" she shook her head and bolted for James's body, "You hurt him! You hurt him, you did!"

"You putz!" Mark shouted as Mindy knelt beside James and pulled his head into her lap instinctively checking for blood all over the back of his head. "That ain't Lawson!"

"YES IT IS!" she shouted and whimpered, hugging James's body as close to her as she could and actually feeling blood trickling from the back of his head.

"That ain't Lawson!" Mark shouted back at her while trying to ignore the sharp pain from the blood on his face, "It's fucking-"

"NO! It's JAMIE! And you hit him too hard!" she shouted at Cooper when Annabelle immediately shook her head.

"Oh no no, Miranda…" she swallowed hard and placed a hand on her shoulder, "that's not James…it's my mother."

"Christ on a cross…" Mark groaned while sitting up and rubbing his bleeding face, "And here I thought you were gonna help me."

"No!" Mindy shouted and shook her head, "You guys hurt him, look! He's bleeding! He has a concussion!"

"Mommy, please…!" kneeling in front of Mindy quickly Cooper touched her face and knocked his forehead against hers, "That's not Daddy in there…that's Caroline. Daddy can't control what he does, why can't you understand-"

"Oh she understands alright" Mark nodded as Mindy worriedly looked to Annabelle.

"Can you please get some ice from the refrigerator? It has an icemaker on the outside if you press the button"

"Yes, sure!" with a nod Annabelle hurried into the kitchen as Mark continued to stare down Cooper.

"What do you mean 'she understands'?" Cooper sassed at him while gesturing towards Mindy, "Mommy's completely fucking oblivious and fucking convinced that its Dad-"

"She's repressing…" Mark said rather shortly, "She knows damn well its not him but doesn't want to believe it; it's a step above denial because she's accepted it but now is trying to forget that she ever did so"

"Bullshit" Cooper snarled and shook his head, "Some things she does I pretend to be unaware, but this time I fucking put my life that she thinks it's Dad! Just look at her eyes!"

"Here…!" Annabelle handed Mindy a clump of ice cubes wrapped in a paper towel, "That should kind of absorb the blood too…"

"Thank you" Mindy reached out blindly and grabbed her in-law's hand, not even bothered by the coldness because anemia made Mindy's skin actually freezing to the touch anyway.

"Is he breathing?" Annabelle asked nervously when Mindy actually pulled her right next to her on the ground and placed her hand over James's heart so she could feel it beating steadily.

"He'll be okay if we stop hitting him over the head with rolling pins" Mindy said a bit obnoxiously to make Cooper's head turn and she could only sigh, "I understand he is acting very scary now, but-" The look Cooper gave Annabelle kindly told her not to even bother to get into it because there simply was no convincing Mindy otherwise.

"He needs to be fucking stabilized" Mark went to lift him, but Mindy violently shook her head and slapped his hands away.

"He's BLEEDING, Mark!" Mindy pleaded gently and shook her head, "Just let me stop all the blood, please!"

"I actually think that's a good idea" Annabelle nodded from her spot next to Mindy on the ground as the younger woman continued to dab the back of James's head and kiss his hair as it was becoming soaked. "Mom or not, it's still James's body we're dealing with here…"

"But Momma" Cooper frowned and knelt in front of her, "he can't stay loose like this, especially with you and Mom around"

"He can't kill me again" Annabelle reminded him kindly, "I don't bleed or breathe. He'll go right through me"

"He hit ya with the door just fine" Mindy responded bluntly, stunning both Cooper and Mark that she'd actually seen that, "He can knock ya around if he feels like it"

"And only that" Annabelle responded calmly, "but that works against us considering Caroline can't die again either."

"Mmmm" Mindy groaned and rested her lips on James's forehead and grunted against his skin, "What is wrong with your brain?"

"It's not him" Annabelle tried to remind Mindy, but of course that fell on dead ears.

"Damn right it's not him" Mark nodded while lifting the body with Cooper's help and Mindy's lips quivered while watching him go. "Tying him down won't work either."

"So what the fuck are you gonna do?" Mindy sprang to her feet and snapped, "Just gonna keep knocking him out until you bash his fucking brains in?"

"She has a point" Cooper nodded while sitting James on the floor with Mark's help and tying James's hands behind his back, "What do you expect to happen in a few hours? He's going to fucking wake up and THEN what? We can't just lock him in a tank, he's too fucking big!"

"If I did not love him I would tell you to shoot him" Mindy sighed while going to approach James when Cooper reached for her hand and laced his fingers between hers, whispering something endearing in her ear as Mark tried to literally tie James's hands together with some really sharp wire and try to get all of his fingers tied as well so he couldn't try to reach for anything.

"You have to remember…" Annabelle spoke up and Cooper pulled away from whatever he was suspiciously whispering to Mindy to look at her, "if you try and put him in some form of deathtrap or tie him with something sharp enough to cut him Caroline will take full-advantage of that and make him hurt himself."

"We need a fucking plan besides knock him out with a god damn rolling pin and give Mommy a conniption" Cooper said and Mindy nodded along with that contentedly.

"Maybe we can tie him to a tree!" Mindy nodded quickly, "We can tie him to a tree he can't break a tree!" The three stared at her before nodding along to that.

"I like that" Cooper said while looking to Annabelle, "What do you think, Momma?"

"I think that's a good idea" she nodded stiffly, "If you guys think you can get him out there we can tie him around the chest since his arms are already tied together" she nodded and watched as Mindy opened the door and both men tried to carry him out.

…

Taking one last deep breath Mark finished tying James and already Mindy was having second thoughts about her idea, and Cooper caught onto it like wildfire.

"Mommy?" he frowned when she shook her head quickly.

"We can't tie him out here" she shook her head and glanced around at the artificial grass in the backyard worriedly, "We has a concussion, he has a concussion we have to watch him, we can't leave him out here!"

"Christ" Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Would you like us to read him a story too?"

"There's SCORPIONS and stuff out here! Jamie showed me, he did! We don't have cobras to kill them!"

"They only live in AFRICA, Mommy!" Cooper shook his head and gave the side of Mindy's head a kiss, "And they don't eat scorpions."

"I would prefer if someone watched him" Annabelle nodded to Mark, basically hinting that she wanted him out there, "He's going to wake up at some point and"

"I don't wanna see any of you out here, you got me?" Mark sat a safe distance from the tree and pointed at Mindy, "Especially Desdemona over there."

"OTHELLO WAS BLACK!" Mindy shouted with a stamp of her foot before heading inside the house by herself, stunning both Mark and Cooper and they exchanged glances.

"She's very…" Annabelle giggled and held a hand over her mouth to shake her head, "animated."

"Like a friggin cartoon character" Mark's eyes widened, though Cooper shook his head at the house and started to chuckle.

"Though…" he raised both eyebrows, "she DID have a point…"

"Don't even try it, Cooper" Mark dismissed with a wave.

…

"God damn it, Lawson…" Mark shook his head as he sat alone in front of the tree in the backyard, "what the hell did you do to deserve this shit?" he took a deep breath and touched his aching face, "I guess I had it coming…but you don't deserve this shit. You've been through too much already."

…

Though she was highly uncomfortable leaving James outside, Mindy had somewhat allowed Cooper to coax her to sleep and he laid right beside her with both arms coiled tight around her. Both her eyes fluttered open and she pouted her lips from being so uncomfortable. The desert was so cold at night and James was bleeding and he didn't have a blanket or anything, and god only knew if he was going to wake up again.

Annabelle was seated watching Cooper sleep beside the bed, and Mindy ended up completely trying to pretend she wasn't in the room and kissed Cooper's forehead before slipping out from under him and starting for the door.

"Mindy?" Annabelle asked nervously, and yeah something snapped inside Mindy she fucking hated when people called her that.

"I'm hungry" she lied and left the room, making sure to close the door as she tiptoed downstairs towards the back door and Mark was actually asleep. She'd waited until it was so late she knew Mark was going to conk out at some point and he did.

Quickly she scampered outside and bolted for the tree, stopping right in front of it and crawling onto the still knocked-cold James so she could check the back of his head and give his forehead a kiss. The bleeding was clotted but she wanted a bandage of some kind there the bare nape of his neck wasn't doing anything for her.

"Jamie, Jamie…" she sighed and hugged his neck, running her fingers along the reopened scar and pressing kisses on it, "I bet you put nothing on that…" she shook her head with a frown, "that means it will scar again, baby." Trying to remove her eyes from what was making her sad she sat there with him for a long time, resting her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around him.

…

Wherever Mindy went it was worrying the hell out of Annabelle, it was taking her way too long.

"Mindy?" she whispered while heading down the hallway, swallowing hard and starting down the stairs once she'd heard no response, "Mindy?" No one was on the ground floor. Pouting her lips and peering out the window she caught sight of Mark sleeping on the grass and Mindy curled in James's lap, holding his head so it wouldn't be resting against the tree and seemingly running her fingers over all the features on his face, singing to him lighter than the air so Mark wouldn't wake up. "Oh no…" Annabelle sighed and nervously lingered by the door to watch incase he were to wake up and go insane. That wouldn't be good at all. She felt horrible though; the girl honestly believed with everything in her that James was himself. As she watched though, what Caroline had said to her in the bathroom was really coming back and stinging tenfold, '_I actually think I prefer the whore over your timid ass_'. Sure, she figured Caroline may have just been saying it to twist her arm, but it hurt.

"_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone. I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong. Moonlight on the soft brown earth, it leads me to where you lay. They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home…" _she dropped her head to his neck and continued louder to the point that Annabelle could hear her from her spot outside (she had moved, but barely), "_I will stay forever here with you, my love! The softly spoken words you gave me; Even in death our love goes on…!_ _And I can't love you, anymore than I do…!" _it actually was a real song of hers; she wished she could have made it up on the fly. It was a really old song of hers back from like 2001 titled 'Even in Death'. She sighed and would have continued, but James's eyes opened and she grinned, "Jamie!" her arms went around his neck and he jolted for a second and tried to fight out of it when Caroline realized she was stuck against a fucking tree, "Jamie, are you alright? How's your head?" she touched the back of his head and Caroline was actually relieved the little one was around, she was a sap she could make her do anything.

_I never thought I'd say this, but thank fucking god for YOU! _Caroline sighed while still trying to struggle, _I'm actually happy to see you, rejoice, little one! While you still can…_

"Why the FUCK" James hissed while glaring at his bonds, "am I sitting here fucking tied up like a god damn target while his old ass is passed out on my lawn?"

"I am sorry, Jamie…" Mindy frowned and touched his face while trying to check the back of his head more for traumas, "This was my idea, but I did not want to leave you here all night. Are you cold? I can get you a blanket"

"Wait wait wait wait wait" he said to stop her from heading towards the house and immediately she paused and knelt in front of him worriedly.

"Yes, Jamie? What is it? Do you need anything?"

"Actually…" Caroline nodded and frowned until Mindy knelt beside him and stroked his face, "I'd like to know why the fuck I'm out here?"

"Because you attacked Annabelle and Mark-"

"They fucking deserved it"

"No, Jamie…" she sighed and shook her head, "they did not."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he snarled at her and she could only shake her head, "I knocked you out" she lied, and Caroline knew she was lying because Mindy was standing in front of him…James had been knocked out from the back.

"Did you?" he raised an eyebrow, "And what did you use to knock me out, Baby Doll?"

"A rolling pin" she nodded along until he suddenly became cross and scowled.

"I know you're defending that little son of a bitch again and I've already told you whose side you are supposed to be on here…" he dealt with the kiss that was slammed to his lips and the arms which twined around his neck.

"I love you, Jamie, I'm on your side…" she nodded while keeping her forehead knocked against his, "but I do not know what to do with you. Everyone is saying you are not you, and-"

"C'mere…" Caroline jerked James's head in her direction and rubbed his nose against hers as sick as she was to do so, "I'm me, okay?" he smiled weakly and gave her a kiss on the lips, "I'm just really stressed right now, I haven't killed in SO long, Baby Doll…" he nodded and nuzzled the side of her face, "my head hurts and I'm cold…" his lips pouted and he dropped his head to her neck, "I think I may need a hospital, you hit me really hard."

"Oh no!" she gasped and shook her head, curling her lips and petting his face frantically, "Oh no no no, Jamie-darling, I'm so sorry" she panicked and moved some of her hair behind her shoulder, "Is there anything I can do? I'll help you, Jamie, just LET ME help you! What do you need?" He frowned and nuzzled her neck once more, completely putting on an act and wincing against her skin.

"I think I'm really hurt…"

"Oh, Jamie are you breathing okay?" she tried to tug at the rope binding him to the tree and frowned, "Mark tied you so tight, are you okay?" James swallowed hard and glanced up at Connor's tree house.

"Oh no…" Annabelle shook her head worriedly, but was terrified of shouting something or trying to move to wake anyone. Caroline would see her and possibly snap on either Mark or Mindy…or James.

"Connor has a couple knives up there…" James nodded while jerking his head towards the tree house, "I think if you climb up there you may be able to find them…"

"Okay…" she nodded while running her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead, "just hang in there, Jamie-baby, okay?"

"Hurry" he said a bit more impatiently as she gave him a quick kiss before climbing up into the tree, and Annabelle was running her fingers through her hair worriedly, she saw that grin across Caroline's face. She was terrified.

_This girl is just… _Caroline snickered, absolutely loving this, _so fucking stupid. I love this girl. You should hang onto her, shithead. You've never brought one home I've liked yet…why'd you wait to murder me before finding this one? She would have been so much fun. We could have played ring around the retard. Oh wait; that's right…the stupid fucking thing was a fucking infant when you killed me! Scary thought, huh? Your cunt sister already had a kid meanwhile this one was a newborn._

"Here, Jamie…!" Mindy scrambled back down with a large knife and started to cut at the rope.

"Oh god oh god, Mindy no!" Annabelle squeaked, covering her hands over her mouth she was terrified as James was cut free and she worked on his hands next.

"Oh, thank you, Baby Doll…" Caroline nodded and craned James's neck to look Mindy in the eye as she worked on his hands, "I don't know what I would do without you. You're SUCH a special girl to help me like that…"

"How's your neck?" she frowned and touched the blood spot when Caroline shook her head and pointed to Mark.

"Help me tie him up, will you?" Mindy nodded and eagerly helped Caroline lift Mark and then went around the back of the tree to help tie him.

"Oh what is she DOING?" Annabelle whimpered as Mindy went up into Connor's tree house and handed Caroline a couple other knives and objects that were stashed up there so nobody could break Mark free just as ordered.

"Do you need a hospital, Jamie?" Mindy frowned and touched his face, "Or have you not killed anybody in a while? You said you did not; do you want to go hunting, Jamie? Is that it? Do you want to go hunting together? Will it make you in a better mood?"

Contemplating for a moment, she hadn't really fucking killed anyone yet which annoyed her greatly.

_She's not so retarded after all! _Caroline kissed the top of Mindy's head and hugged her under a single arm, _Hooray for the pathetic little one! Maybe she'll show me where the shotguns are at while we're on the topic! _

"Hunting would be GREAT, Baby Doll" Caroline nodded and ran a finger down the tip of her nose, actually allowing her to hug her waist since the stupid little thing had actually done something to earn her keep. "And you know who I want to hunt?"

"Who?" her lips pouted as Caroline leaned close and whispered into Mindy's ear.

"I know that old hag has been giving you a hard time…" she nodded while running a hand through Mindy's hair, "we should get her."

"Oh Jamie, we can't do that!" Mindy shook her head when Caroline waved her off.

"We can do whatever we want, Baby Doll" she nodded, "She took our babies, didn't she?"

"I don't know where they are" Mindy sniffled and the kiss to the temple shut her up.

"So we'll go get them back…and if she doesn't tell us where they are then we'll slit her fucking throat; how does that sound?"

"But she cannot talk if she is dead" Mindy frowned when James brushed his lips against hers and laughed.

"My little Baby Doll…" he sighed while hugging her under an arm, _My favorite pathetic hapless oblivious little retard… _


	33. Chapter 33

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Souless666**: Mark's concussion free-he's just not as young as he used to be and obviously sleeps very fucking deeply. And you're right to be worried-Caroline on the hunt is just badness all around. **EternalxInsanity**: This plan B definitely is working out for Caroline so far. Mindy's love for James and her willingness to ignore what the others are telling her because "Jamie" said they were wrong is giving Caroline all sorts of free reign, which is never a good thing. **NeroAnne**: *nods* She's very brutal. She's an evil, brutal bitch. And now that she's on the loose, making it stop is once again that much harder.

…

Annabelle stayed hidden in the shadows until she was sure Caroline and Mindy had left. She was too frightened to even attempt to move until then. This was so beyond bad. She just did not understand why Mindy had done what she did. Did she really still believe that she was dealing with James like Cooper thought she did? That seemed like a very likely possibility not only because Cooper knew her so well, but she seemed to be so blindly devoted to James that logic went right out the window. She was not only insane but she was insanely loyal and Caroline was evil and smart enough to play her like a fiddle. Then again, what Mark had said about her repressing the information could be true…Annabelle honestly didn't know what to think anymore and quite frankly, she didn't have time to care. Caroline was loose once again and now there was no telling what she was going to do.

"Mark! Mark wake up! Oh my God you are so stupid!" Annabelle was so upset that she slapped Mark right across the face, jumping back and flinching like a kicked puppy when he opened his eyes. She had not considered the fact that he would actually open his eyes when she had done that. "Oh fuck…"

"What the…" It took him a moment to shake off his sleepiness and realize that he was now tied to the tree instead of James. "What the FUCK happened?"

Annabelle folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You fell asleep and James woke up…Mindy came out here-"

"Why did you let her do that?" Mark asked angrily. He was struggling violently against his bonds. "Why didn't you or Cooper stop her?"

"Cooper fell asleep too-"

"Oh that's wonderful. I'm glad to know what he's good for."

Annabelle's stiffened at his words. "You have no room to talk here! You fell asleep watching _Caroline._ He fell asleep because Mindy drifted off but then woke up and said she was hungry. What was I supposed to do? Hold her down and tell her she couldn't eat?"

Mark looked like he wanted to say something really nasty but held his tongue (just barely though). "Just untie me, okay? I can't fucking stay like this."

Annabelle nodded and quickly got to work, silently cursing herself because her hands were shaking too much to work properly.

Mark sighed impatiently and looked at Connor's tree house. "Your insane child keeps weapons-"

"Mindy took them," Annabelle interrupted. "Caroline had her take a knife to cut her loose and then got her to take the rest before they went."

Mark groaned. "Fucking bitch…go inside and get a knife then, will ya? We're going to be out here all night if you keep trying it your way."

Annabelle nodded slightly before running back into the house, going straight for the kitchen and grabbing a butcher knife that was there. "COOPER!" she shouted as loud as she could. "Cooper come down here!"

Normally it took an army to get Cooper out of bed but not this time. The sound of his mother's voice made him literally jump out of bed and run downstairs in record time. "Momma what's wrong?" he asked as he skidded across the kitchen floor and almost fell down. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Annabelle tried to swallow the lump that was in her throat before answering him. "Mindy let Caroline loose."

Cooper's jaw dropped. "Oh God no…what did she do to her?"

"Nothing that I saw. Mindy's taking him hunting but I didn't hear where they were going…"

Cooper smacked his forehead and shook his head. "That mother fucker Mark fell asleep didn't he?" He didn't even wait for Annabelle to answer. He just grabbed the butcher knife out of her hand and stormed outside, his blue eyes filled with rage. Annabelle quickly ran after him, wanting to stop the confrontation before it began. "Cooper please don't-"

"You STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" Cooper yelled as he stormed over to the still tied up Mark. "How the FUCK could you fall asleep? If your stupid ass wasn't going to stay awake and actually WATCH the crazy bitch driving Dad's body, I would have fucking stayed out here and done it!"

Mark glared at Cooper angrily. "Don't you fucking-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THAT CRAZY CUNT HAS MOM AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'M KILLING YOU IF SHE FUCKING LAYS A HAND ON HER!"

Annabelle recoiled a bit at how loud Cooper was being but then gently put one of her hands on his shoulder and used the other to get the knife out of his hand. As upset as she was about Mark falling asleep on his task, letting Cooper get worked up to the point where he would eventually attack Mark was not going to help anything. "Honey please, just calm down," she pleaded. "We don't have time for this. We have to find Mindy and Caroline." She walked over to Mark and cut him loose before helping him up to his feet.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Mark asked as he purposefully ignored the glare that Cooper was giving him.

"From what I heard, they're going hunting," Annabelle answered. "They were talking too quietly though when it came to the where though. I would have gone closer but-"

"You would have gotten bulldozed by Caroline if she had seen you," Cooper said. "There was no point in you trying to stop them." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I just fucking wish I could make Mom see that this isn't Dad. How much more clear are we going to have to make it to her?"

Mark shook his head. "I don't think it's going to be possible. I think the only way she's ever going to really ever believe or accept that this isn't Lawson is if we get him back and he tells her himself."

"I think so too," Annabelle said sadly. "I watched Mom work her like a fiddle and I know she was having fun doing it." It was disturbing to say that out loud but it was the truth. Caroline was using Mindy for everything she was worth and she was having a grand old time doing it.

Cooper shuddered at her words. "We have to fucking go and find them. Like right the fuck now."

Mark nodded. "Yeah. If Caroline gets bored of Little Sister…" He didn't even have to finish the rest of his sentence. What went unsaid spoke for itself.

…

"And here we are at Casa de Rosenberg," Caroline muttered under her breath as they arrived at Julie's house. The place was a plain old white house at the end of a block that was part of a typical American residential neighborhood. Caroline had looked at James's paperwork back at his office and she knew he was paying this woman an obscene amount of money, which meant she had _chose_ to live somewhere that was not only below her financial level, but also so god damn plain. Now Caroline wasn't one to live somewhere that was completely obnoxious like Mindy would but this place was too meek for her place.

"Jamie what if she isn't here? She said she would take our babies somewhere because you were being scary but she did not say where."

Caroline scowled and continued to glare at the house. The house was dark and there was no car in the driveway, which meant there was an excellent chance that the bitch was long gone. "We're still checking it out," she decided. She wrapped one of James's large hands around Mindy's arm and began dragging her along. "We have to look for clues, don't we Baby Doll? We have to try to figure out where she took our babies." _So I can drown each and every single one of them and end their miserable existence._

"Are you sure your head is feeling okay Jamie?" Mindy asked as Caroline did the breaking part of the breaking and entering. The little thing was fussing over James to the point where Caroline wanted to take James's foot and put it through the little bitch's skull. "You should have let me grab more ice for you before we left. You're going to have a bad bruise-"

"If's fine," Caroline snapped curtly. She picked the lock on Julie's house in record time and pulled Mindy inside and shut the door behind them. It was even more obvious now that there was nobody home, which pissed Caroline off. She had wanted to start the slaughter with a bang and take out that meddling assistant but now she couldn't even do that. "That fucking bitch!" she snarled. She let go of Mindy and turned on the lights before storming upstairs and checking the bedrooms just in case. They were all empty and some of Julie's clothes were already missing, which made Caroline kick a hole in the wall.

_Aw, are things not going your way?_

Caroline sneered at the sound of James's voice. _Keep up that attitude and I'll fucking drown the retard instead._

"Jamie?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Mindy's pet name for her son. "What is it Baby Doll?" God how she hated calling the bitch that. It was rather annoying, but at the moment, it was worth it because it helped her keep Mindy under her control.

"I found the phone," Mindy chirped helpfully as she came upstairs and entered Julie's bedroom. "She said she knew people you didn't, maybe she called them."

Caroline took the phone from her and stared at it angrily. "How do we know she didn't use her cell phone?" God how cell phones really fucking bothered her. They hadn't been around in her lifetime and quite frankly she was glad of it. The stupid little fucking phones were annoying, especially since people thought it was just an absolutely fantastic idea to talk on them while they were driving.

Mindy shrugged. "We don't, but it's worth a try, isn't it?"

Caroline couldn't deny that. She pressed the redial button and waited. "Thank you for calling Pizza Hut-"

"God damn it!" Caroline hung up the phone and chucked it at the wall, causing it to break into pieces. "Baby Doll, I am not amused," she growled. "I don't know where our babies are!" _I can't fucking kill them if I don't know where they are._

_You fucking bitch, you leave them alone! You've done enough fucking damage!_

_Oh no I haven't. You know damn well I've barely gotten started._

Mindy wrapped her arms around James and started trying to soothe him. "I know Jamie, I don't like it either. I did not want her to take them, I really didn't. But you've been acting scary lately-"

"By who's definition?" Caroline snapped. She reached up and squeezed Mindy's throat lightly. "Look I know I've been acting a bit off but you can't let Cooper and the others poison you against me."

"They're not-"

"They're trying to though. Can't you see it? Can't you see what they're doing? Cooper wants me out of the way because he wants you for himself and Annabelle and Mark want you out of the way so they can have me to themselves again. It's a conspiracy Baby Doll." Caroline doubted that Mindy even knew what "conspiracy" meant but that didn't matter. As long as she got the gist of the somewhat bullshit filled message, that was all that mattered.

Mindy pouted her lips. "Cooper doesn't mean anything by it. He's just-"

"He's fucking in love with you," Caroline growled, popping Mindy upside the head for allowing it to happen. "He wants what is mine and that is not acceptable."

"Jamie-"

"I'm not going to be swayed on this Baby Doll. That little bastard is going to learn that you are mine, even if I have to beat it into his head."

Mindy shook her head frantically at his words. She was always trying to protect the little bastard. She was fucking in love with him too-although it didn't seem to be in the way he was in love with her. At least Caroline didn't believe so. She wasn't exactly a good judge of what love was because she had never felt the emotion for herself. Love made people weak and she was glad she had been spared from ever having to feel it. It made her so much stronger than everyone else.

"Let's go hunting somewhere else," Mindy suggested. She took James's hand and kissed it. "You'll feel better once you kill someone. I know you will."

…

Caroline and Mindy didn't go very far in their quest for a new victim. In fact, they just went to the next house over and snuck in, finding a still sleeping family. "Oh this is perfect," Caroline said under her breath. She twirled one of Connor's knives around in her hands, creeping through the house and checking out each and every victim. There were six in all; the parents, the grandmother, two teenagers and one infant, who had to have come from one of the slut teenagers. "You get that bitch over there," Caroline said, pointing to the sleeping mother. "And the old hag in the next room. I'll take care of the rest."

"Not the baby though, right? You don't kill babies. You told me so yourself."

_James doesn't kill babies you twat; I'm a different story entirely._ Caroline ignored Mindy's words and walked around to the side of the bed the man was on, watching him sleep for only a moment before bringing the knife down on to his face, making the blade go in through his eye socket straight to his brain, killing him instantly. Mindy quickly followed suit and began stabbing the wife, killing her before she got a chance to open her eyes and scream. Caroline chuckled at the bloodshed before heading out of the room, catching the teenage boy from behind as he started heading back to his bedroom from the bathroom. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and smashed his head into the wall, stunning him so she could start alternating between beating him with James's bare hands and stabbing him over and over again, splitting him open right down the middle and practically ripping out his insides. James's clothes were becoming soaked with blood but she didn't care. She actually liked the feeling of the blood on her. The sight of it sent her into an absolute frenzy and she lunged at the teenaged girl as she came out of her room, wrapping James's hands around her throat and strangling the life right out of her, not even feeling the blows the girl managed to hit before she died.

"Night night bitch," Caroline growled, practically throwing the girl to the floor and kicking her for good measure. She grinned sadistically at the baby in the basinet, who was now starting to cry for her mother. "Hush little baby, don't say a word," she sang under her breath as she walked over to the girl's bed and grabbed the pillow off of it. The baby's cries were getting louder and louder and Caroline had every intention of making them stop for good. "You'll be in hell with your mommy soon…"


	34. Chapter 34

**EternalxInsanity**: Neither Mark or Cooper should have fallen asleep given the circumstances and who they were dealing with but it happened and there's no time to be throwing blame around-but Cooper will because…well he's Cooper and Mark's around to have blame thrown at him. And the baby thing is very very sad ;( **NeroAnne**: Good news is, James and Mindy's babies are quite safe with Julie. Bad news is, she found another baby to harm *shakes head* It really is a wonder that any of her children made it as far as they did (or in James's case, has). Aw, thank you!

...

Slowly Caroline brought the pillow down over the infant's face and then came the inevitable gasp.

"Jamie!"

Caroline rolled her eyes and grit James's teeth that she's been interrupted.

"What is it, love of my life?" that came out exactly as sarcastic as it sounded. Mindy came panting into the room and shook her head worriedly, placing a hand over James's and shaking her head.

"What are you doing, baby?" she pouted her lips and shook her head in denial.

"What's it look like?" Caroline snapped quickly.

"You don't kill babies, Jamie" Mindy shook her head and curled her lips in at the infant, "You can't…you can't kill a baby especially because WE have a baby too! You can't do this…"

"I can" Caroline nodded, "and I will."

"Jamie no!" Mindy shrieked and threw her hands over her mouth as the pillow was brought down onto the baby's face and all she could see was Elizabeth under that pillow. It killed her. The infant fussed and then suddenly became quiet, making a horrified and shaking Mindy leave the room and stumble into the bathroom, flopping over the sink and turning on the water so she could gag right into the sink a hysteric crying mess. Nothing came out, but the gag reflex was easing her. Staring into her own shadowed reflection in the mirror she sniffled and continued to slump over the sink when the familiar grasp spun her around by the waist and grabbed her chin.

"I thought you and I were in this together."

"We are" Mindy nodded drearily and reached up to touch James's face, "We are, Jamie, I love you" with a frown she watched James shut the running water and actually scowl at her for a moment, backing her flush against the sink and gently trickling his arms down her sides to create goose bumps.

"Then why the fuck did you run off on me, huh?" James looked her in the eye and watched her face fall for a moment, so he shook her, "Come on, Baby Doll, spit it out! If you don't tell me who the fuck else is going to care? I'm all you've got besides that little shit whose bound and determined to steal you from me"

"Oh no, Jamie…" Mindy shook her head when James slapped her across the face and shook his head didactically.

"No no, Baby Doll…don't you 'oh no' me ever again, do you understand?" With a sniffle Mindy nodded. "Our baby is in Julie's idiot friend's clutches somewhere…" he shook his head and pointed towards the bedroom of the teenage slut and the infant, "that's not our baby in there." _What do you call your thing?_

_What do you mean 'my thing'? _James sneered.

_I'm going to crack the back of her pretty head on the god damn sink if you keep mouthing off to me._

_How can I fucking answer you if you haven't formally stated a question?_

_I DID!_

_You did NOT. The word 'thing' can be interpreted in almost any-_

_MY ONLY FUCKING GRANDDAUGHTER! What the fuck do you and the little retard call her?_

_Her name is Elizabeth, and you already know that. _

In retaliation to that, Caroline blinding smacked Mindy across the face and pinned her against a wall.

_Lizzie Bear! _He shouted reluctantly, _We call her Lizzie Bear PLEASE put her down, take her home-_

_She IS home, you dumbshit. The little girl will follow you to the depths of hell when I have her fucking kill you once I'm finished._

_What?_

_You heard me, you worthless bastard. _

_You're going to make her KILL ME? _He almost laughed at that one, _Yeah…and I'm Robert Einstein; the man who invented electricity. _

_That was Thomas Edison you stupid fucking moron. Einstein created the formula for the atomic bomb._

_That was joke for my wife._

_Don't worry; you'll be together in hell before you know it._

"Now you listen to me…" James grabbed Mindy's chin and forced eye contact, "We both know our Lizzie Bear is safe, right?" he moved the thick raven hair out of her face since it had become disheveled once he'd slapped it and Mindy nodded, "Good girl" he nodded and kissed her forehead, "So whatever we do to anyone else…" he shook his head and shrugged, "it doesn't matter. We know our babies are safe wherever they are, and once we get the three stooges out of the way we'll go find them, okay?" Mindy became cross so he scowled and backhanded her, making her yelp and lean into his chest submissively. "I asked if that was OKAY?"

"Yes, Jamie! Okay is fine!" she nodded and wrapped her arms around him as tightly as possible, "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too" they kissed and he handed his cell phone over to her, "And since we love each other so much, you're going to do me a favor alright?"

"What kind of favor?" Mindy's lips pouted and she waited patiently for his orders to be explained.

…

"What the FUCK?" Cooper shook his head while pacing about the ground floor of the house, "I don't even know where to fucking LOOK, you know? Mommy could be fucking anywhere and I don't know where to look-"

"Cooper honey, please!" Annabelle begged while hugging his arm, "Calm down baby, okay? We'll find her…"

"For Christ's sake…" Mark ran a hand over his face in exasperation when Cooper jumped all over that like a wolverine.

"FUCK YOU! You lay cock-sucking mother FUCKER leaving fucking Caroline unattended like that! She's fucking brainwashing Mommy and you just laid there and fucking dozed off! I thought you buried the fucking hatchet against her obviously you're still stuck on the fact that Dad didn't fucking want you!"

"Cooper!" Annabelle gasped when his phone rang and with a hard swallow Cooper picked it up.

"Dad?" why he even fucking said that when he knew it was Caroline was beyond him.

"Hi baby…"

"Mommy!" he sighed in relief and a huge adoring grin came across his face, "Mommy Mommy, are you alright? Did that cunt hurt you? Do you need me to come pick you up?"

"No!" Annabelle gasped and Cooper shook his head to try and ignore her.

"Please" Mindy's high little voice begged on the other end, "I need to talk to you…Daddy's gone and I don't know where he went"

"What?" he gasped and shook his head in a panic, "What do you mean? Did he take the car? Did he just drop you somewhere and go? Did he say anything?" There was a long uncomfortable pause, and Mindy swallowed hard before speaking once again. "Baby, I can't help you if you don't tell me" he didn't even catch the looks which were exchanged between Annabelle and Mark on that one. She wasn't so comfortable with him calling Mindy 'Mommy'…but next to that she might have actually preferred it.

"I need you alone…" her shaky voice replied, "its not safe for you, baby, I need you right now. Only you. I have to talk to you…"

"Where are you?"

"Cooper, NO!" Annabelle shook her head when he snagged Mindy's keys to her little silver Porsche off the counter and left. She had a yellow one at this house too (she had one in every color), but at this time of night that wasn't so subtle.

…

Mindy waited impatiently outside of Julie's house, bouncing on her toes when her own car pulled up and the window rolled down, actually astonished to see only Cooper in the front seat.

"Cooper?" the streetlights illuminated her hip-length raven hair and made her ice-blue eyes a hue of purple, actually casting the same affect for his identical set as he nearly tumbled out of the car to run around the front and catch her in a single arm.

"Mommy!" he grabbed and held her so tight he was scared he'd crush her, "Mommy, what's going on, are you alright?" swallowing hard and pressing his face to hers he looked around, "Where's Caroline?"

"You mean Daddy" she corrected with a poke to his nose and shook her head, "I do not know where Daddy went…" checking all around them, she swallowed hard and took his hand, "but I want you to come with me."

…

"Oh my god…" Annabelle shook her head and cried at the kitchen table, not even bothering to take Mindy's yellow Porsche out because Cooper gave no indication of where to go, "Why did we let him do that? Why did I let him do that? I could have stopped him, I-"

"Belle…" Mark sighed reluctantly, "Whatever control you had over him is out the window…" he shook his head with a pinch of the bridge of his nose, "He's in love."

"But-"

"Love is impatient, love is blind…" he mocked Corinthians, "Just look at my Little Sister for your brother."

"But that's exactly it, Mark!" Annabelle ran a hand through her long brown hair and frowned, "She's married to James; not Cooper."

"Good luck explainin' that to the kid" Mark groaned and shook his head, "It's the young ones you gotta look out for these days…the two of them are like a stabilized-situation wrecking crew. They don't have the year's experience that we do."

"I died when I was twenty-six!" she shouted, "I was two years younger than them and I wasn't that reckless!"

"Well technically you're forty-five…" his eyebrows raised, "we're old-fashioned. These children of the 80's are really doing a number on us all."

…

Leading Cooper to the side of the house by the hand, Mindy stopped and frowned while keeping her back to the siding of the pain house. A hand ran through her hair to keep it from being trapped under her back and the other reached out to brush the wisps of hair from shielding his beautiful face.

"Where did he go, Mommy?" he whispered while placing both hands on her shoulders and slowly sliding them downward, "I need you to tell me where Daddy went"

"I dunno…" Mindy shrugged and sniffled; staring at the ground, "He killed a lot of people…" she nodded with a sigh, "they live next door."

"Oh shit" his eyes widened and he touched her face, "How many?" Mindy took a moment to stare off into the distance before holding up two fingers and frowning.

"I gotted two…" her eyes lifted and they made contact, "Daddy gotted four, but that is not why we need to talk alone."

"Then why?" he leaned closer yet and whispered gently, "Why don't I take you home, Mommy? I'll take you home and get you all nice and cleaned up."

"No, Cooper…" her eyes dropped and she shook her head, "I need to talk to you"

"Not until you're cleaned up, Mommy you'll get sick!" his eyes trailed down the front of her body and she shook her head.

"I'll be fine" she nodded and touched his chin, "but you may not be if you don't listen" she watched his eyes widened and both her arms wrapped tight around his neck, "I love you, Cooper. I love you so much it kills me…you're the last person I would want to ever hurt."

"Mom, I love you too" he nodded and brushed the bridge of his nose against hers, "I really love you in ways I can't even-"

"Then you'll understand when I tell you why I can't-" his lips lowering to hers cut her off and for some reason she didn't fight it. She kissed him back equally as hungrily and not only allowed his tongue entry, but his hands to wander unsurely all over her chest and upper body. He was scared shit he didn't know what to do with her body when up she leapt and he managed to wrap both legs around his waist. The making out only intensified with each instinctive pump of his hips against hers into the wall. His clothing became a cruel barrier, yet the way her hips were rocking against his he was afraid of making her stop by any sudden movements. It was everything he'd thought it would be with the exception of actually being inside her; unfortunately he was too much of a coward to get his pants off despite how hard he was. He was in pain he wanted to stop dry-humping so badly and carry-out making love to her. Imagining how wet and tight she had to be was running away with him as well as how amazing it must feel once she made him cum, but instead she pulled away, pet his face and shook her head. "Cooper…" her lips curled and she shook her head, "do you remember that time…" her eyes dropped and she could actually feel him throbbing with need for her, "that I told you…that as much as I love you" her hand went to his face and she shook her head, "I can't be your best friend all the time. I also have to be your mom"

"What?" his head started to shake in horror as she continued.

"I love your father" she whispered softly while looking him in the eye, "I can't keep fighting against him"

"But that's NOT Dad, Mommy!" he shook his head and kissed her passionately, "Jesus CHRIST, Mom that's not him! I love you, I wouldn't ever EVER fucking lie to you! I'll fucking shoot myself in the brain right now if you asked-"

"And I am asking you to leave" she nodded stiffly, "and leave now before you get hurted. I called you to warn you that I can't fight against Daddy anymore, I just can't do it"

"Mom…" his stomach dropped, "no…"

"I have to stay with him and make sure he doesn't get hurt" she replied while keeping her forehead against his, "I don't want you guys to fight him, because I cannot help you anymore. I have done enough"

"NO, Mom!" he snarled and shook his head, "NO!" tears were fighting to be released and they continued to kiss, but Mindy broke once more and nodded.

"Yes, baby! YES! I can NOT help you guys anymore! I HAVE to side with him-"

"Mom, hat the fuck are you-"

"He'd do the exact fucking thing for me"

"You sure about that?" he couldn't even believe it came out of his mouth and she nodded stiffly.

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"Because I'm in love with him."

"And I'm in fucking love with YOU, Mommy! Don't I matter?" his face was grabbed and kissed fiercely before shoving him away and removing her legs from his waist.

"I love you too" she nodded drearily, "that is why I am telling you that I cannot side against your father. I wanted to tell you only because I love you so much Cooper, but I am IN LOVE with Daddy…I belong to him, I will always belong to him."

"No!" he shook his head when Mindy backed away and reluctantly tried to release his hands, "Mom, what are you DOING what has he done to you?"

"He's my husband!" she shouted and he shook his head.

"That's fucking Caroline, Mommy! That's not Dad! She'll fucking kill you!" only then did Mindy pull his face down for a long kiss and whisper into his ear.

"That is a chance I will have to take…" she sniffled and whispered softly into his ear, "Daddy has been mean lately, but hopefully in time it goes away and-"

"He's going to fucking kill you and I will not-" Cooper yelped in pain as a screwdriver went straight into his good shoulder by Caroline on his right and she watched him sink to the ground, laughing cruelly while pulling Mindy under an arm.

"Isn't she just a fabulous little fucking actress?"

"No…" Cooper shook his head in denial as Caroline ran James's fingers through Mindy's hair and kissed her in front of him.

"What a good little Baby Doll I have…" Caroline nodded and pet Mindy's hair a bit harder, Mindy only able to hang her head in shame. "You precious little love flame was carrying a message from ME the entire time, dumbass! She doesn't fucking want you when she's got ME! She will NEVER love you!"

"Jamie…" Mindy shook her head when James placed a finger to her lips and hushed her.

"She's mine" Caroline nodded before clapping her hands over Mindy's ears so she couldn't hear, "he's mine"

"NO!" Cooper shook his head when Caroline kicked him in the ribs and cackled to herself.

"It's all your fault, Cooper" Caroline nodded while still holding Mindy's ears and getting in his face, "You trusted that decrepit fucker Calaway alone with me and look where it got you, surprise surprise! Your precious Mommy cut me loose, but without THAT special fucker this wouldn't have been possible" Caroline shook her head with a sigh and grabbed Mindy's hand, "Off we go, Baby Doll."

"To where?" Mindy frowned while pointing at Cooper worriedly, "You cannot leave him there when-"

"You've already proven your loyalty…" Caroline scoffed, "wherever that little shit goes, I don't give a fuck." Whimpering on the ground in denial of Mindy possibly ever freely choosing to betray him for James, Cooper barred his teeth and watched them go. Calaway was so fucking dead when he got back he didn't even realize how dead he was. If anything happened to Mindy, if one hair on her head was harmed on Calaway's account for allowing Caroline to brainwash her he was fucking dead.

…

Walking in the entryway of the house that she'd seen with James, but never actually entered Mindy was highly confused and shook her head.

"Why now, Jamie?" she shook her head as she glanced about the place, "I thoughted you could never come back here…"

"It's my god damn house, Baby Doll" Caroline took Mindy by the wrist and led her into the kitchen, "Of course I can come back here"

"But the Annabelle memories, remember?" she frowned once again when he waved her off.

"Fuck that shit. It's my house still I own it. I can come and go as I please."

"That is very not like you, Jamie…" her face fell and she shook her head drearily, "not at all. You left here because you were sad-"

"And what?" he shrugged nastily while turning on the stove simply to watch the gas burner ignite, "Every time I lose someone I move houses? I mean, I fucking killed both my parents because I was a little ungrateful fucker"

"No Jamie"

"And then I moved to this lovely tomb with my cunt sister until SHE dropped dead"

"Jamie!"

"And now I'm in our place"

"And when I fucking cut my wrists and die will you stay put?" He studied her for a moment before furrowing his brow and shaking his head.

"You're not terribly important to me." She looked like someone shot her in the chest. "Oh, don't give me that. I'm fucking forty-five years old and you're half my age. That's midlife crisis for you at its best."

"But I love you, Jamie…" she sniffled and begged, holding his arm and hugging him when his expression hardened and he dragged her over to the stove.

"Wanna see what my mother did to show my how much she loved me?"

"What…" she shook her head in confusion as he brought her to the stove and moved her hair out of her face, "she hated you, darling."

"You wanna know something funny?" he waited for Mindy to raise an eyebrow before smirking, "I've always hated you too." Holding her by her hair she yanked Mindy's head down and burned a line right down the side of her beautiful face. "You love me now, little girl, huh? You still love me now?" he thrashed Mindy to the ground and though there was a deep red line going down the left side of her face, she shrieked from pain before hugging his ankles apologetically. "That's my pathetic little girl."


	35. Chapter 35

**EternalxInsanity**: *shakes head* Mindy's definitely suffered enough but unfortunately, Caroline's not done with her quite yet. We'll find out what else she has in store for her soon enough. **NeroAnne**: It's all very sick and disturbing. As far as my stories go, this is one of the most twisted things I've ever wrote (Vermi will have to speak for herself on this one though because she's even more delightfully demented than I am). We're very happy you're enjoying it though ;)

…

Cooper eventually managed to pick himself up off the floor and go into Julie's bathroom so he could attempt to clean up the screwdriver induced wound. He really didn't know what else to do with himself. He was so torn up that he couldn't even think very coherently. He wished he felt numb; numbness was always good. Numbness would be relief. But of course he couldn't have relief. He had to feel the pain, just like he always did. His chest hurt so bad that he could barely breathe and his eyes were starting to sting from the hot tears that were fighting to get out. Caroline had brainwashed Mindy against him and it made him want to scream. That bitch…that fucking bitch…she had realized Mindy was weak against psychological attacks and had taken full advantage of that, using her love for James for all it was worth.

"_I love you so much Cooper but I am IN LOVE with Daddy…I belong to him. I will always belong to him."_

He let out a choked sob and kicked the wall angrily. It wasn't fair. What the hell had they done to deserve this? They had been happy. So fucking happy. Life had finally come together in a way that Cooper had never thought it possibly could and in the matter of days, everything had been ripped apart. James and the kids were gone, Mindy was playing house with a psychotic bitch who was going to eventually kill her and there seemed to be nothing Cooper could do about it. No matter how much he tried to reason with her, Mindy was never going to listen to him. She was going to stay with Caroline until she got killed and that fact absolutely killed him. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. He didn't know how he would survive if he did. One would think he would be used to losing people by now but he wouldn't be able to survive without Mindy. Not now; not after he had grown to need her this much.

His cell phone rang and he bit down on his lower lip so hard that it began to bleed. He knew just by the ring tone that it was Jeff calling him. He got his phone out and put pressed the speaker button so he wouldn't have to hold it up to his ear. His once good arm hurt too much to lift up now and his broken one was even more useless. "Hey," he said, trying to keep a hold of himself so that Jeff wouldn't know anything was wrong. He failed miserably though. Jeff knew right off the bat that there was something horribly wrong.

"Cooper what's going on?" Jeff asked. The concern was so clear in his voice that it made Cooper feel like a gigantic jackass. "You haven't called or stopped in and you promised to check in-"

"I know, I'm sorry. Things have just gone completely to hell and I'm trying to deal with it." Cooper opened up Julie's medicine cabinet and began trying to patch himself up, quickly giving up when he realized that he couldn't do it alone. He was going to need someone to help him.

"Is it drugs?" Jeff asked innocently "I mean I know you got kind of mad when we discussed this but-"

"It's not drugs," Cooper said with a shake of his head. He looked down at the phone, wondering just what the hell he should say right then. He was so lost and he hated it. He hated it so badly that it made him want to throw up. "If I told you something that sounded absolutely insane, would you give me the benefit of the doubt and not think I was lying?"

"Of course," Jeff said without hesitation. "You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Okay…" There really was no easy way to say this so he was just going to have come out and say it. What was the worst thing that could happen? Jeff wouldn't believe him? Jeff would think he was a crazy liar? Honestly, he had more important concerns than being thought of badly. "My dead grandmother is possessing my dad and making him act like a crazy person."

Jeff didn't say anything to that at first. Cooper waited impatiently, about to tell Jeff to say something when the Charismatic Enigma broke the silence. "You're serious."

"Of course! Why would I joke about this?" Cooper didn't mean to snap. He really didn't. He was just not in the mood to have a debate about whether this was possible or not.

"You wouldn't," Jeff said simply.

"So you believe me?"

"Yeah. I got attacked by him…or her…or whatever and there definitely was something seriously wrong. I actually like the possession idea better because that means it's not your dad doing this. Whatever he does, it's not him. It's someone else who has serious fucking issues."

Cooper smiled weakly. That was about the only comfort that could be found in this situation. This shit wasn't James. James wouldn't do this to all of them. It wasn't much comfort at this point but it was better than nothing at all. "Mom won't believe it's not him. Caroline is brainwashing her and I have to make it stop."

"Why does it have to be you? Can't-"

"It has to be me Jeff. It's not like there's an army of people lining up around the block to do it. Caroline's going to eventually kill her if someone doesn't save her."

Jeff whimpered and Cooper knew that Jeff wanted to talk him out of this. Thankfully though, he didn't even try it. He knew better than that. "Be careful?"

"I will."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Cooper instantly felt like he was betraying Mindy by saying that but he didn't know what else to do. He did love Jeff. He really did. But Mindy…fuck, why was this so complicated? Why did he have to feel this way? Why did everything have to turn so romantic? Why…why why why. He could write a book with all the whys that were in his head. It hurt his head to think about them but it hurt his heart even worse. He was so lost. There was Jeff and there was Mindy and Jeff was his boyfriend and Mindy was married to his father but he wanted her so badly that he couldn't think straight.

"Call me soon, okay?" Jeff said, interrupting Cooper's train wreck thoughts.

"Okay," Cooper agreed. He hung up the phone and finally let out a pained and frustrated scream that made his throat raw and failed to make him feel any better overall. _Fuck my fucking life. Fuck it fuck it fuck it!_

…

Annabelle paced back and forth, wringing her hands together as Mark sat at the computer, doing whatever it was that he was doing. "I can't do this," she said in a weak voice. "I can't. We have to go after him."

"We don't even know where he is," Mark said with a shake of his head. "It would be like looking for a needle in a fuckstack."

"Well that would better than just sitting here!" Annabelle couldn't stand this. Her oldest son had probably fallen into a trap of some kind and the fact that she had let him go out the front door in the first place was absolutely killing her. She should have stopped him. She should have stepped up to the plate and tried to stop him a lot harder than she did.

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Look, if you want to go after him, then go. I'm going to stay here and see if I can find a priest in the area that can do a fucking exorcism. If there's not, I'm going to have to try it myself."

Annabelle ran a hand through her hair and tried to swallow the golf ball size lump in her throat. "Do you think that will really work?"

Mark shrugged. "I don't know. It's the only thing I can come up with. My concern is that if it doesn't work, we're going to majorly piss off Caroline and there's no telling what she'll do then."

Annabelle winced at that thought. She didn't want to think about what Caroline would do if they got her really mad. There was no way it would end well for anyone. Absolutely no way. "We can't just leave her in there though," she pointed. "If an exorcism is our only chance-"

"It probably will be," Mark interrupted. "But how we're going to find the bitch and subdue her…that's another story. She's too strong so I can't do it by myself. Even if you helped she would toss you like a rag doll and Cooper's injured so he won't be much help…fuck I wish Glen was here. The two of us would have a shot."

"Yeah, like he would help. He would want James to die." Annabelle sighed as Mark just grunted at that. She had always told James not to be so mean to Glen but did he ever listen? No. He just did what he wanted and she didn't push the issue because she hadn't seen the point, although now she was wishing she had tried harder. Maybe things would have turned out differently if she had. "Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"When Glen died…I know it had to upset you."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well no shit. He was my brother-"

"Why didn't you just take it up with James? Why did you have to try to use it as an excuse to get Mindy and Cooper out of the way?"

He just grunted again and shook his head. "Don't go down this road with me Annabelle. I don't want to talk about it."

Annabelle sighed loudly and shook her head. She should have known better than to ask. Even if Mark had answered her, she would have wound up regretting finding out. Understanding what went on in Mark's head was not really a good thing, especially considering the logic he had to use to make the decisions he did.

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut drew both of their attention. "Cooper?" Annabelle called out, hoping to God that it was him.

"Belle get over here!" Mark snapped, grabbing her by the wrist and yanking her behind him. "Jesus Christ, Lawson will skin me alive if Caroline did something to you!"

"We don't even know if it's Caroline that just came in," Annabelle countered as she rubbed her wrist. "And besides, how do you know he won't skin you for letting shit happen to Mindy?"

"I don't. But since Little Sister ain't here to protect, you're the one who's-" Mark stopped talking when Cooper came into view. Annabelle gasped at the sight of her oldest song, immediately concerned by the sight of his red eyes and the blood on his shoulder. "Cooper honey what happened?"

Cooper didn't even acknowledge Annabelle at all. He just lunged at Mark wildly, spearing him to the ground and pummeling him with his fists. "Cooper!" Annabelle yelled. She put both of her hands over her mouth and stared at the scene with wide eyes. "Cooper no!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Mark snarled. He tried to push Cooper off of him but when that didn't work, he blatantly punched Cooper's new injury and got his foot up so he could kick him off at the chest. Cooper stumbled back and Annabelle quickly tried to grab him in order to separate the two of them. The only problem with that though was that Cooper was so enraged that he ended up elbowing her right in the face as he attempted to get at Mark again, causing her to cry out in pain and stumble backwards.

"Momma?" He looked absolutely horrified once he had realized what he had done. "Oh god Momma…"

"Now look what you did," Mark muttered as he got back up to his feet. He did not look pleased with getting attacked again and he was staying in a defensive position in case Cooper went after him again.

"SHUT UP!" Cooper screamed angrily. "JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"Cooper don't," Annabelle pleaded. "Please-"

"She brainwashed her." Cooper's voice cracked as he said that. "That fucking cunt Caroline has brainwashed Mom. You fucking-"

"You fucking quit blaming this shit on me boy," Mark growled dangerously. "You hear me? I know I fucked up by passing out out there but I'm not the only one who fell asleep. You did too which meant you weren't watching Little Sister like you should have been. So really-"

"Mark shut up!" Annabelle surprised them all with that outburst but she stood her ground as best as she could as she was glared at. She knew Mark was going to blame Cooper and she didn't want to hear it. He was so obviously upset right now that it was breaking her heart and she wasn't going to let anymore salt get added to the wounds if she could help it. Cooper was her child and Mark could kiss her ghostly ass for all she cared at the moment.

Mark shook his head and muttered something that was unintelligible before storming off. Cooper lunged at him wildly but Annabelle managed to hold him back this time. "Momma let go!" Cooper ordered, trying to struggle in a way when he wouldn't inadvertently hurt her again. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill him! I-"

"Cooper stop," she pleaded. She wrapped both of her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Please just stop. No more baby. No more."

Cooper roared in frustration before finally dropping down to his knees and clinging to her as his whole body shook uncontrollably. Annabelle hugged him even more tightly, trying to comfort him as best as she could while her heart absolutely broke for him.


	36. Chapter 36

**EternalxInsanity**: Well since Connor's not around I think Cooper's cookies will be safe *nods* **Souless666**: Cooper blaming Mark is his natural instinct at this point of his life and given the emotional mess he is, he feels the need to take it out on someone. Does that make it right or helpful in their current situation? No. Mark is there to help, and fighting and throwing blame around is not going to do shit. **NeroAnne**: Oh yeah, poor Jeff just has no idea what's going on in Cooper's head. And Cooper's keeping it a secret and letting the feelings fester and grow, which is not a good thing.

…

_Mindy and Cooper approached each other quickly on the day he had taken the kids to visit her in the asylum. She touched his face only for a second because Cooper's head went into the crook of her neck and it didn't come out. They embraced each other so tightly Cooper was afraid of breaking her and she kissed the side of his head._

"_I love you, baby" she smiled weakly while rubbing his back, "I love you, I do." He sniffled and took a sharp breath while holding her. "You're being very brave…Daddy and I are very proud of you." _

"_I can't" he trembled to the point that he gripped Mindy's hair at the roots, "I can't do it, I need you. I need Dad, I can't do it I can't do it"_

"_Hey!" pressing her lips to the side of his head as he snuggled her shoulder she nodded, "You CAN. I know you can…Daddy knows you can…" taking a deep breath and curling her lips she rubbed his back firmer, "otherwise we would not have trusted you." _

"_I can't do it" he croaked while staring at all six kids watching them even after Julie went to try and keep them occupied. _

"_You can"_

"_I can't"_

"_I love you and I say you can" she smiled weakly while moving the wisps of dark hair out of his face, "I love you so much you're my best friend in the whole world" finally getting him to lift his head to face her she kissed his forehead before making him sit down with her and kissed his cheek._

Cooper laid on Amber's bed skimming through her massive collection of photo albums that Mindy didn't know existed with his iPod docked in her iHome pink stereo system blasting (surprise, surprise) Stratusfear. He identified with Mindy's lyrics so much they truly were two halves of the same person it made him queasy.

His mother was having a nervous breakdown downstairs and he knew it, but what was there to be done considering the circumstances? Mindy had switched sides and it was all Mark's fault; he hadn't needed another reason to despise him, but now he had plenty more. He didn't even want to imagine what was going on with her and Caroline, but he had to go out and find her once he could string an English sentence.

Though Mindy was highly against displaying pictures, she had no problem taking them or having one taken of her. She was a celebrity; pictures were a part of her life, so thankfully Amber had a massive collection of the young woman she idolized. She had three albums of simply Mindy alone over the years and even had the very very few, rare shots of Mindy when she was a kid. They were school/yearbook photos, but there was a few of Mindy when she was sixteen and brunette. Jive had just signed her so they were promotional shots, but the very next year Mindy was blonde with inflated lips, sprayed tan, breast implants, a nose job, penciled eyebrows, and donning a string bikini.

He had shifted his attention to a collection of Mindy and himself that were taken by various sources and didn't know whether to smile or be sick. They always dressed alike for the most part and could easily pass for twins.

"_LOOK AT ME!" Mindy tore out of Cooper's hold and screamed, "Do I look NORMAL to you?"_

"_You're beautiful…!" he replied timidly, "You don't have a drop of makeup on and you're a china doll! You're beautiful"_

"_I'll look beautiful in a coffin too" she nodded before standing and trying to go back towards the car with Oxa, "There is nothing else…I've been dead since I was born." Though at first she didn't see, Cooper's face went in a hand and he gripped a handful of sand he wanted to knock someone's lights out. He heaved as a single tear rolled down his cheek, but it didn't get far beyond that because Mindy's arms were around him and she dropped into his lap with Oxa, clinging to his shirt with her nails and crying so hard she gagged._

"Christ, Mommy…" he shook his head and gently traced Mindy's face in a picture with the tip of his finger before standing and approaching the mirror, staring deep into it and listening to a particular portion of Mindy's song which always got to him when she came to mind.

"_I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough. So many things inside that are just like you are taking over. I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe…you're taking over me!" _

"FUCK!" he shouted and went to smash Amber's mirror, but stopped halfway and shook his head, whimpering in fear because it was no longer his face staring back at him but hers. And not the way he wanted to remember her either. Her porcelain skin was completely lacerated via Caroline, battered, and bruised the way he last saw her. Touching the hallucinatory reflection with the tips of his fingers he cried loudly and shook his head.

He hated Caroline he fucking hated her so much. He wanted her to die again if that could be possible, he'd do it himself if no one else could. He couldn't just allow shit to happen anymore Mindy was going to die, and then what? The death curse continues? No…without her he'd die. She made him feel alive in ways he didn't even imagine were possible and not only did fucking Caroline know it, she was twisting and contorting it against him any way she could because whatever horrible thing she tried to do to Mindy…she knew he'd come. He'd come for her and fight to the death if he had to. Nobody was ever going to hurt her again if he had anything to do about it.

He didn't know how he felt it, but she had to feel what he did too. The way they touched each other before he was stabbed with a screwdriver was something so real it shocked him all the way to his core. He was still trembling from it because of how long that lasted and how badly she needed him. His mother and Mark didn't understand it, no one could understand it. He sure as hell knew Jeff would be confused, and didn't have the heart to tell him. Mindy would take what they did to her grave as would he, but before he let his crazed thoughts go any further he had to stop moping for a minute and figure out a way to get both Annabelle and Mark to search for both Caroline and Mindy so he could save her and they could deal with the hag. She needed to die. He didn't care how, but it was going to happen.

…

Silent tears streamed down her face as Mindy gazed at what had become of her in a bathroom mirror. Her porcelain skin was completely lacerated, bloodied, battered, and bruised. The ugly burn along the side of her face didn't help things either; she looked like a complete ugly monster.

"It's a sin, isn't it?" James said while appearing behind her and glancing at his reflection compared to hers, "That face was all you had going for you…" looking in the mirror at the same time as her, he sighed, "now you're truly nothing." His sadistic expression morphed into a scowl as he gripped her arms and hissed into her ear, "Now you know EXACTLY how it feels to be just like everybody else! They say vanity kills, my darling…" he lifted her chin and forced eye contact, "did you know that?"

"No" she shook her head quickly and flinched incase he tried to hit her. Instead though, he stared at her and took a deep breath.

"Well…now the only thing about you that's even halfway extraordinary is how fucking pathetic you are."

"I know" she croaked and looked him in the eye drearily. "Is there anything you wanted to do here?" they were still in the house James had occupied with Annabelle, and hadn't really done much of anything besides burn Mindy's face and get it established that he hated her. "If you want to get Annabelle back…" she began awkwardly, "she's in the other house with Mark. If you want them both back they are there."

"Oh yeah?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, "And what the fuck do I do with YOU in the meantime?" Mindy just shrugged too numb to even care at this point.

"I don't care…" she whispered hoarsely, keeping her eyes to the ground and shaking her head, "whatever you want."

"Excuse me?" James laughed dangerously and ripped her towards him by a handful of hair, "What did you just say to me?" Her eyes dropped to the ground and she shrugged.

"I said I don't care what you do with me"

"But of course you do…" he snickered and shook his head with a mocking frown, "Is Miss MPD switching things up for me, huh?" he leaned in her face and slammed her back to the wall, "Who am I talking to now, huh? How many fucked-up people are living in there?" She cried and shook her head before throwing her arms around his waist, and he slammed her to the ground.

"You know how I got this scar?" he tilted his neck back for her to see, and drearily she nodded. "Tell me what you know then, little girl." Mindy sniffled before trying to regain her balance and see his face.

"Caroline tried to cut your throat with a wire hanger when you were three."

"What a good little librarian" he teased before grabbing a handful of her hair and dragging her towards the closet, "Wanna see how she did it?" Mindy didn't even struggle when he lifted her and threw open the closet door, pulling out an old hanger and using his teeth to straighten it out while holding her hair with one hand. Her eyes weren't even looking at the hanger; she was just so focused on him that the reality of what he was doing was beyond her. "You see…I was a little shit when I was younger and needed to be taught a lesson…" he sighed while getting the hanger straight and tilting her head back so she could actually see her neck, "so my mother did the only thing she could and attempted to knock me off the face of this fucking planet. It would have given her one less whiny little brat and possibly have kept her alive in the long run. Why she didn't get to finish was beyond me…though now I wish she did"

"No, Jamie…" Mindy shook her head and grabbed his wrist with her little hands, "you can't want to die"

"Being married to YOU gave me enough of a reason to look forward to it" he did catch how her heart stopped but didn't care. Her heart was going to stop anyway once he was through with her. "Now…" he finally finished with the hanger and began to dig it into her throat, already catching the blood spilling gleefully, "I finally get to take my life back once your retarded brain is gone for good. Do you have any idea how fucking miserable you've made me?" she nodded and Caroline stopped to grab her chin roughly, "Then why the fuck didn't you leave me alone when we met, huh? Why were you so up my god damn ass if you knew I couldn't fucking stand you?"

"I love you" she choked before inhaling sharply, and before anything he completely snapped her left ring finger and broke it, screwing the wedding and engagement rings off her hand and discarding them.

"You have my stoic answer to that" he nodded before digging the hanger into her throat and slicing right across for her jugular when he was grabbed by the back of the neck and had the hanger turned on him, being actually slashed across the face with the sharp end of it and thrashed to the ground. Mindy fell and immediately started gagging, the blood oozing from her throat like a river as she gagged. "What the FUCK" Caroline gagged and tried to lunge for the young woman clasping her halfway-slit throat when something large stepped on James's hands and it hurt like hell.

Caroline hissed in pain and looked up to be met with two glowing red eyes towering in front of the dying young woman. With a single kick Caroline's head was driven into the open closet door and knocked unconscious. No words came from the completely shadowed red-eyed figure, but Mindy was scraped off the ground and taken out of the house with a plain black shirt tied around her neck at choking pressure to keep the blood at bay until she was stabilized and stitched together at the hospital.

…

Mindy forced her eyes open after being passed out for hours with a bag of blood shooting into her left arm, her throat completely stitched and bound together, and Cooper holding her hand as Annabelle and Mark stood by.


	37. Chapter 37

**Souless666**: lol It's ironic in a way, considering James saved her from that abusive relationship. Although irony points are lost considering that its not technically James doing the damage. It's just his body that's being driven around like a semi-truck by a crazy ass bitch. **EternalxInsanity**: It's not too hard to figure out if you stop and think about it for a moment lol. It'll be revealed for sure soon enough. **NeroAnne**: It's a very sad fact that Mindy always feels the need to change just to please whoever it is she wants to love her. The whole "Mindy" persona isn't really her…Mindy is the one people want to be around and Miranda is the one that gets lost in her own lies.

…

"MOM!" Cooper couldn't control the volume of his voice as he watched her open her eyes. He leaned over the bed and hugged her, so relieved to see her open her eyes that he didn't bother to hide the tears that managed to slip out of him. He had almost really lost her and he was freaking out really badly. He didn't know how she had even got to the hospital but he knew that he was giving whoever-or whatever-saved her a huge fucking kiss. She had lost all the blood that she could possibly lose and still live. Caroline had tried to kill her. He knew this was going to happen. He fucking knew it. And did he get there in time? No he fucking didn't. He hadn't been there to stop her from getting hurt at all and he was kicking his own ass for it. Her throat had been slit, her face had been burned and God knows what else had been done to her while he was sitting around being a useless idiot.

"Honey be careful," Annabelle said timidly. She was standing in the corner, watching Cooper and Mindy carefully. Mark had been standing near her but he had started approaching Mindy's bed when she had opened her eyes. Cooper growled at him and held on to her protectively, his stomach dropping when he noticed the totally blank expression on her face and in her eyes.

"Little Sister?" Mark was purposefully ignoring Cooper in favor of grabbing Mindy's other hand and leaning forward. "Don't try to talk yet, okay?"

"Don't touch her," Cooper snapped. He smacked Mark's hand away and then held on to Mindy even more possessively. "You just get the fuck back."

Mark rolled his eyes. "You're really getting on my last fucking nerve…"

Cooper didn't care. He just buried his face into Mindy's shoulder and hugged her as tightly as he dared to. She wasn't even giving the slightest response to his touch, which was killing him more than he was letting on. While it was easy to see the physical damage that had been done to her, there was no telling the psychological damage Caroline had managed to inflict. Cooper had a feeling that it was really bad and it made him sick to his stomach. If he had wanted to kill Caroline before it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He wanted to rip the bitch apart from limb to limb but he couldn't. She was already dead so she couldn't die again and the only body she had to rip apart was James's.

"Someone should go get a doctor," Annabelle said in an attempt to break the mood that had settled in the room. "They should know that she's awake."

"I'll go," Mark volunteered. He grabbed Mindy's hand and kissed the back of it. It was hard to tell whether he was doing that out of the affection he still had for her or if he was just trying to get under Cooper's skin. "Don't let her talk or rip out her stitches."

Cooper snorted. "I know how to take care of her," he informed Mark. "Don't worry about that."

Mark just grunted and left the room, bumping into none other than Jeff on his way out. "Hardy," he said with a nod.

"Mark," Jeff said back, keeping his eyes on Cooper and Mindy.

Cooper's eyes widened as they landed on his boyfriend. Jeff had been the last person he had been expecting to see at the moment. "What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be up and-"

Jeff waved Cooper off dismissively. "I'm fine. I mean I'm not ready to skip through a sea of roses and sing about my wonderful life, but they're going to let me go in awhile anyway so I figured I might as well come in here and be with you." He caught sight of Annabelle out of the corner of his eyes and did a double take. "Uh….Cooper this woman looks a lot like your birth mom."

"That's because she is," Cooper said. He had shown Jeff pictures of Annabelle before because the topic had come up. They had both lost their mothers to cancer at the age of nine so they had had a lot of conversations about the pain they had gone through because of it. "Don't ask me how because I don't know…she's here to try to help get Dad back."

"Oh." Jeff stretched out his arm and offered his hand to Annabelle. "Nice to meet you."

Annabelle nodded and timidly shook his hand. She tried to say something but it came out very mumbled and incoherent. She was horrible at actually meeting people, especially when she wasn't expecting it.

Cooper looked back down at Mindy, who was just laying there lost in her own little world. "Mom?" He gently touched her face and tried to look her in the eyes, but even when they were on him her gaze went right through him.

"Hey Mindy," Jeff said, sitting down on Mindy's other side and taking her free hand.

"She's not responding." Cooper kept his eyes down to try to hide the fact that he was falling apart.

Jeff sighed and reached over so he could grab Cooper's hand too. "Min I'm sorry," he said, looking to be at a complete loss about what to say. "I really am. Your mother in law is fucking crazy."

"You can say that again," Annabelle said softly.

Jeff's lips twitched; if it hadn't felt so inappropriate to do, he would have smiled a little bit. "But listen, we're going to get the real James back and we're going make his crazy mother pay for doing this to you. And then you and James can live happily ever after-"

Cooper closed his eyes and did his best to tune out Jeff as soon as those words came out. He knew that Jeff was just trying to make Mindy feel better and didn't know any better, but those words were like another knife to his heart. What if that was what did happen? What was he going to do? His feelings for Mindy weren't going to go away; there was absolutely no way he could just let them go. Was he going to have to bottle them up and keep them to himself, just like he did with a shit ton of other things? He didn't think that was going to be possible.

"Cooper?"

"I'm fine," Cooper lied. He opened his eyes again and did his best to keep himself together. Deep in his gut, he knew that the way Mindy was acting was bad. Really really bad. It was so bad that he wanted to scream and beg her to snap out of it, he wanted to tell her that she still had him and he couldn't lose her. He would die if she left him. His voice refused to work though. After his lie to Jeff his voice box had shut down and his windpipe had constricted and it was all he could do to even continue to breathe. He was going to force himself to keep pretending that he was alright though. He had to stay strong. Someone around here had to stay strong for Mindy and it had to be him, even if he was really feeling weaker than he ever had before.

…

_God fucking damn it, this getting knocked out shit is starting to get old,_ Caroline cursed angrily. She was seriously pissed off about getting attacked by an unknown assailant and having Mindy taken away from her before she could finish the job. _When did you become so fucking easy to knock out? What the fuck happened to your hard head? Huh? Tell me!_

James didn't answer her. He had retreated into his guilt and misery because this was all too much for him to deal with. To say he felt horrible would be an understatement. Caroline had taken away his life and was destroying his family and there was nothing he could do to stop her. He was too weak and pathetic to make her stop. He had always been weak and pathetic when it came to her. Always wanting her love and approval even when he knew he wouldn't get it. Fucking sick was what it was. She knew he was weak and she was taking advantage of it, making the ones he loved the most suffer.

_Fucking pathetic piece of trash,_ Caroline snarled as she started playing with the hanger that she had tried to kill Mindy with. _That little retard you married is actually more useful than you are. At least she managed to be amusing when I was using her._

James couldn't bear to think about Mindy. His Baby Doll…his precious Baby Doll…thinking about her made him want to cry. The things Caroline had done to her…hurting her in ways he swore he never would. Hitting her, tearing her down, saying the most horrible things, raping her, trying to kill her…not only had the cunt did all that but he had used his body and voice to do that. He had been helpless to stop all of it and now he truly felt like a part of him was now dead.

_Maybe I should use this on one of your brats,_ Caroline said cruelly. _They need to be taught a lesson…_

James whimpered and retreated further into himself. Oh Jesus, his children…his poor babies. He didn't know which one to start thinking about first. Cooper had taken the majority of Caroline's wrath and it made James sick because he knew she had seriously fucked with his poor son's mind. She had used Mindy to play sick and twisted games with him and there was no telling how messed up Cooper was now. Cooper wasn't very strong mentally. Maybe he was stronger than Mindy, but anyone who could play mind games like Caroline could fuck him up big time. And then there were the other kids; Connor, Thorn, Chelsea and Amber had all been hit by his hand and it made him absolutely sick to his stomach. The fact that he couldn't even control his own body didn't make him feel better. Them, along with Scarlett and Tryg, had to be traumatized and they were going to hate him because of Caroline. He just knew it. As for Elizabeth, he was afraid to think about what could happen to her if Caroline found her. She had killed that poor little baby earlier with no problem and he knew that would be the fate of his only biological daughter. There was no way she would let him live.

And then there was Annabelle and Mark…he hoped to God they could find a way to somehow make this all stop. He felt horrible for them getting hurt in all this too. He loved Annabelle and didn't want her to suffer and even with what he had done in the past, Mark didn't deserve Caroline's wrath. It was just too much. It had to stop. He was so desperate to make all of this stop that he was more than willing to die as long as it meant that his family wouldn't be hurt anymore.

_Come on you worthless sack of shit,_ Caroline snapped, making him cower and hate her all the more at the same time. _We've got to go. It's time to start having some fun again._


	38. Chapter 38

**EternalxInsanity**: In a way its good and in a way its really bad…for James's sake anyway. This someone is not looking to save James from Caroline. If his way can be had, there will be a painful death coming James's way real soon. **NeroAnne**: Jeff is up and around and is back in the loop (somewhat anyway). Annabelle and Mark both know…whether Jeff fully realizes it is another issue. And James *shakes head* Poor baby is just such a big mess. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!

…

Cooper actually was lying in Mindy's bed with her in his arms and Jeff sat right on the bed on the opposite side holding Mindy's icy hands like a cute little puppy.

The doctors had come in and changed Mindy's bag of blood with another, and he'd noticed that it was James's blood frozen, because he was a match with her and became her only private donor. Her agranulocytosis made her white blood cell count dangerously low, and now that she'd lost so much blood to begin with they actually carted off the room and had to keep everything beyond sterile or Mindy would contract even the slightest virus and it'd kill her because her body wouldn't be able to fight it. James was in the talks of transplanting bone marrow from himself in the lucky case that her body wouldn't reject it and actually create white blood cells, but obviously as of right now they had to make due with what was available. Clozapine had done this to her, which was one of her fourteen anti-psychotics and anti-depressants. She had this condition for a good three or four years now.

Annabelle and Mark were nervously conversing as Jeff had a little book open on the bed and was flipping through the pages to find another poem for Cooper to read out loud to her.

Being the sensitive artists they were, back when Jeff and Mindy were dating they used to actually sit around and read poetry together. People made fun of them backstage and whatever, but they liked to do it. That and finger-paint. It wasn't a date unless they were finger-painting. When they went out to restaurants they would actually insist on being given crayons so they could color on either their napkins, menus, each other, or sometimes even the tablecloth. They were a lot of fun; he had spent a deal of time reminiscing for Cooper though Mindy was despondent the entire time.

The awkwardness which often existed between exes was nonexistent with the two of them, and they had remained extremely close friends. Close enough that they could openly talk about both their past relationship and their new ones completely casually. Jeff was considering talking to them both (they knew she could hear, even though she wasn't speaking) about a double date once they nipped Caroline in the butt to celebrate, but figured he'd wait for Mindy and James to be together again before bringing it up.

"Try this…" Jeff held up the page to Cooper and smiled weakly, "reminds of you a lot."

"Does it?" he croaked and received the old little book from Jeff, petting Mindy's hair and already smiling because there were little doodles all over the pages that both Jeff and Mindy had done together. That was how old this book was.

"Read it, silly" Jeff shook his head with a smile while continuing to rub the tops of Mindy's hands. Her eyes were downcast at the sheets, and her left ring finger was in a little splint, though no wedding or engagement rings were in sight. The nurses hadn't even said anything about them. Taking a deep breath and kissing the side of Mindy's head, Cooper swallowed hard and began to read blindly the little two-stanza thing.

"'If you died tomorrow, I could not live on.

You are what makes my life complete.

You fill my every joy and hope;

With your great and unending love.

You are what makes me smile and laugh.

You're what makes me want to be a better person.

I can only be me when I'm with you.

If you die, then I am coming too.'" His voice trailed off and his eyes were red, pulling Mindy even closer and kissing her hair as Jeff breathed deeply through his nose.

"I like that one too" Jeff nodded while taking the book back and continuing to skim through pages, "They're really deep in here, they make for great conversations while you're high, right Min?" he smiled weakly and rubbed her arm, though she gave no reaction and he frowned. "Make it stop" he pouted while looking up at Cooper, "tell her she's a rockstar."

Cooper couldn't even bring himself to smile, how could he dare allow himself to smile when she was like this? How could he even dare speak when he knew she couldn't. His main fear was the throat-slitting messed with her voice box, but apparently it didn't reach her windpipe or jugular so she should be alright once the wound healed up. Since Cooper was too broken to even open his mouth, Mark did it for him.

"Little Sister, you're a god damn rockstar" he came closer even though Mindy wasn't looking at anyone.

"THANK you!" Jeff craned his neck and nodded to him, "That's the type of crap I want to hear. Cooper's a big sweetheart" his back was turned so he couldn't see, but Annabelle smiled at that, "and Mindyloo's a rockstar." Cooper nodded and snuggled into Mindy's neck even harder, kissing the skin and damning himself for ever letting this happen. Jeff smiled softly and quickly touched Mindy's cheek with the back of his hand before looking to Mark, "Did they say who dropped her off? Or was an ambulance involved?"

"They don't know who dropped her off" Mark replied with a shake of the head, "She was rushed to the emergency room so fast, they don't even recall seeing her body being carried in."

"Well that's weird" Jeff's eyebrows raised and his eyes widened, "You think maybe it was James?"

"Not on a bet" Mark shook his head and stared at the wound on Mindy's neck and the burn on her face, "Caroline was out to kill her." Jeff nodded along to that, his eyes drifting to the bag of blood with 'Lawson, James P. to Lawson, Miranda M.' on the label along with a whole bunch of other crap including the blood type and the doctor's name.

"How much blood of his do they have in storage, my god" Jeff shook his head with wide eyes, "They just keep bringing bag loads up like candy."

"Someone actually comes to the house every couple days and jabs him with a needle" Cooper spoke up weakly, "I'd do it too, but I'm not a match. The kids don't even match; Thorn, Scarlett, and Elizabeth are the only ones who can donate once they're older to help Dad out."

"Baby Brother was type O negative…he donated before Lawson entered the equation" Mark stated a bit melancholically when Annabelle's hand went to his arm and she frowned.

"Why don't you boys go see if maybe they have anything in the kitchen that she might like to drink?" Annabelle offered a bit timidly, "I ahh…" she got nervous once their eyes all drifted to her, "I think I overheard the doctors speaking of perks since she's famous like getting whatever she wants from the kitchen."

"I think she'd like that a lot" Mark nodded while switching his eyes to Cooper, "You know her better than anyone, why don't you cut the umbilical cord for a moment and come along with your boyfriend and myself?"

"After delivering that comment you'll be lucky I got gut you with a switchblade" Cooper hissed through his teeth when Jeff touched his leg and smiled gently.

"I'll speak on the big guy's part if he gets on your nerves, alright?" he grinned weakly, "I'll be translating Mark-isms into Cooper-comparable English." Annabelle smiled weakly and Cooper would have smiled, but he couldn't smile. No one was going to be fucking joking while Mindy laid there with her throat ripped open unable to even speak she was so fucked up. Contemplating that for a moment, Cooper leaned close to Mindy's ear and whispered gently against her skin.

"Would you like anything, Mommy?" his fingers trailed the stitches along her throat and he shivered at the coldness of her skin. She was cold as death and her appearance wasn't much to convince him she was anything otherwise. "Mommy?" tears came freely again and he buried his face in her neck, wanting it all to go away and take the pain onto himself. He looked into the set of eyes which made her so sought-after and they were dulled and clouded. He'd lost her in a fog and he wanted her back. He fucking wanted her back so desperately and couldn't fucking take it. "Can I have a minute alone with her?" he begged the three in the room and after exchanging glances they all nodded; Annabelle tentatively kissed the top of his head.

"Take as much time as you need, sweetheart" she nodded before ushering the other two out and stepping into the hallway. The door was supposed to stay closed at all times to keep any germs from coming in and he touched her face fondly before breaking into a sob. His lips wouldn't stop trembling and he pressed his forehead against hers, oblivious to the tears which dripped all over her lacerated and burned skin because he loved her so much.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered lightly, nodding and nuzzling her as gently as he could, "the cuts will go away, the bruises will go away…" he spoke into her forehead and whimpered, pulling back so he could look her in the eye, "the burn will heal…and no one will notice a thing. It'll get better; you'll get better" he squeezed a trail of tears out before nodding, "even now you should see yourself, Mommy. You couldn't look bad if I paid you…" he coughed for a moment before kissing her forehead and sliding the tips of his fingers down the burn on the left side of her face, "Why can't you snap out of it, huh?" he drew her eyes to him and gently kissed her lips, "Why can't you see how beautiful you are? How much everyone loves you?" he whimpered, "How much I love you…?" he sniffled and shook his head, "I won't let anything happen to you ever again, because I promise no matter what happens I'll never leave your side, not even for a minute! There's nothing you can do that would turn me against you Mommy, without you I'd die. I'd die, Mommy, I'll drop dead if anything happens to you so we can be together" he nodded drearily, "You and me. We'll always be together no matter what happens…you can lose everyone and still have me! No matter WHAT Dad does to you, you'll still have me! Don't just waste away, PLEASE don't let yourself waste away! FIGHT, Mommy!" he wept and ran his fingers through her hair, "I can't lose you…I'll die if I lose you I won't make it. I need you to think…" his eyes dropped to her breast plate and he traced her collarbone with the tips of his fingers, watching the tears fall all over her and not able to do a thing about it, "I need you to breathe…no one understands me like you. You mean too much to me just to go away…I don't want to see you like this, PLEASE talk Mommy! Talk for me, PLEASE!" he yelled and dropped his head to her breast plate, not even bothered by the coldness of her skin he was so used to it. "You're so FUCKING beautiful, everything about you! Don't go away on me! Don't go where I can't follow you, I'm your bitch remember?" he tried to giggle and touched her cheek, "You're the bitch master you have to keep a leash on me! Who will if you don't?" he shook his head and was riveted by her raven hair, "I'm so in love with you…I wish you weren't so stuck on Dad…" he sniffled and pressed a longer kiss on her, "You're too perfect to go away…you're perfect. I see it…the kids see it…your fans see it…animals see it…" Animals…

_An uncomfortable image he'd been plagued by as of late flashed before him of a rocky shore at midnight. Waves crashed against the wet-slick sharp rocks and made it impossible for his feet to walk on to get to the figure at the end. Standing at the very edge looking deep into the midnight horizon was the back of tiny Mindy with the heavy winds sweeping her flowing raven hair off her back and to the left. She wore a white corset-dress with a ruffled train which draped over the rocks it was so long, though that wasn't what made the image so peculiar, no, what sat happily perched on her dainty finger was a large black raven. Together they watched the waves crash about and the raven was seemingly whispering to her, though he couldn't see either of their faces. _

"_Mommy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs to her, and slowly the head of raven hair which captured the moonlight turned with a look of perplexity to see him at the same time as the raven. "Mommy PLEASE come here!" he shouted at her, though she gave no response. A shadow cast over as the raven stared him in the eye before replying one line and one line only._

"_Nevermore"_

That was the part where he usually woke up screaming. He ripped Mindy close and cried into her neck, shaking his head and clinging to her when a hand touched his shoulder and surprisingly it was Annabelle.

"Cooper…" she began lightly, "the doctors need you to leave the room for just a minute" she responded gently, "Why don't you go to the kitchen now with Mark and Jeff?"

Taking a moment to catch his breath he nodded and pressed a long kiss to Mindy's lips before touching Annabelle's shoulder gently and taking his leave. Maybe he could talk to Jeff about his recurring dream along the way and he'd know. He and Mindy were such little hippies while they were together maybe he could help him pick up the source or reason.

There really was no reason for Cooper to leave the room, but Annabelle just thought it wasn't healthy for Cooper to loom that way over her especially if there was no way he could have prevented anything from happening. As it was, Mark was not allowed to speak on the way to the kitchen so Cooper wouldn't be made even more upset. Staring at the despondent young woman lying on her back staring into space, Annabelle frowned and sat next to her on the bed, gently running her fingers through Mindy's hair to get it away from the front of her body and neck, but not be trapped under her back at the same time.

"Miranda…" she sighed while trying to keep the hair flowing down Mindy's side when her hand was grabbed gently by none other than Mindy. Her eyes widened with fear at first, but then nervously she watched as the little woman sat up and wrapped her arms around her, and it was actually comforting. She was scared at first, but then allowed the astonishment to fade out as Mindy simply sat there holding her. She didn't realize what was going on of course, but that was Mindy's second route to make Annabelle feel safe and comfortable with her.

She wanted Annabelle to sit there and accept a hug from her, she didn't want Annabelle to constantly just sit in the background because of how much she meant to James. Annabelle was special and she wanted her to feel that way so that when James got better and stopped being sad he'd have a happy Annabelle waiting for him. That was what he wanted anyway, so she didn't want him to think she didn't want him to be happy. The last thing she needed was for Annabelle to act all meek around him like it was Mindy who chased her off because she made her feel unwelcome and he'd hate her even more.

Honestly she wasn't surprised when he'd told her that he hated her. It was her fault all this came upon him anyway, she as the one who told him to let thoughts of Caroline go and encouraged him to walk into that house. It was all completely her fault and she deserved what she got. She was stupid in love and should have realized the reality of their 'relationship' long before she backed him into a corner. She ruined his life. As much as she loved him and it crucified her to think of anything happening to him, he'd laid it down flat that he wished to be let go…and that was exactly what she was doing. She only wished he was able to actually finish slitting her throat instead of being stopped halfway.

A flash of heat in the room drew Annabelle's eyes up and she gasped to see the completely shadowed behemoth in the corner of the room with blood-red eyes glowing dangerously.

"Leave."

Reluctantly she swallowed hard and did so, no questions asked.

…

"So what's with these dreams, man?" Jeff shook his head while walking hand-in-hand with Cooper down the hallway towards the kitchen to get Mindy a hot chocolate or something yummy so she'd feel slightly better. She was one of those women that ate their feelings, so hopefully this did a shred of good for her. "You're saying you see her…"

"Yeah" he nodded faintly.

"On a cliff?"

"Kind of…" he hesitated, noticing Mark was lingering behind them as they walked so it was safe to speak, "you know the way the Pacific coastline is?"

"Oh, you mean all rocks and shit? Yeah I know those boulder-things"

"That's it" he nodded with hard swallow.

"Like a little angel" he smirked weakly, watching Cooper nod, "staring out like that and holding a crow"

"I think it's a raven…" Cooper replied gently, "way too big to be a crow."

"And the raven says…?"

"Nevermore" Cooper reiterated kindly for Jeff, he'd explained it in full several times to him. This was basically the gentle reminder that the dream hadn't changed once and wasn't going away.

"Hmm…" Jeff mulled over it for a second, looking completely irresistible as he racked his brain, "that's familiar-ish…" his lips curled in and he wrinkled his nose a big, "the dream never changes?"

"Not once" Cooper furrowed his brow confusedly, "it's always the same. It's like she's trying to tell me something, or…"

"But she's still alive" Jeff pointed out with a tap to his nose, "So it's not a cryptic message because she ain't dead."

"Then what the fuck is it?" he snapped a bit harshly and Jeff shrugged.

"It's your dream, hun!" he giggled a bit, "I'm not Sigmund Freud…! I don't know that shit!"

"But you know a lot of other shit, I'm sure"

"I mean, it sounds familiar…" he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "You know what you should read?" Cooper furrowed his brow. "It's this narrative poem called 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe. The bird telling you 'Nevermore' reminds me of that."

"I'll look into it…"

…

Stepping into the light once Annabelle was gone, his body was still for some reason incredibly shadowed as if someone had a constant smokescreen blowing at him and his red eyes had charcoal rings around them, but right away Mindy knew who he was.

"Don't look too happy to see me" he said a bit lightly while sitting on the edge of the bed and she whimpered before crawling into his arms, clinging to his shirt like an infant as he gently held her back, "Yeah…like you think I'd let the motherfucker hurt you. What do you take me for, huh?" he tilted her chin back and smiled weakly, though it was hard to make out on his face because of the shadowed appearance, "You know me for you."

She shook her head because she couldn't speak, so he furrowed his brow and tapped her shoulder lightly so she'd look up and make contact with the pretty fearsome-looking red eyes.

"Do you remember the time I visited you in Cedars Sinai and they padded your tongue?" She sniffled and nodded meekly. "What did I tell you then?" Ruefully she pointed to her forehead. "Exactly. You're not speaking because you can't; you're not speaking because you won't." She didn't respond to that, so his eyes drifted to her broken left ring finger. "That's some winner you married…" he knew her eyes narrowed but didn't give a shit, "can't even fight off his own mommy so he allows her to do this shit to you." He shook his head with a sneer, "What the hell did you get yourself involved with, Pillbug?"

She sniffled and stared into his shadowed chest, he felt so hot it was comforting to lean against him. The burn on her face was highly getting to him, so he placed her back under the covers for a moment and left into the bathroom, walking out moments later with a washcloth covered in freezing water.

"Sit still…" he answered while pressing the freezing washcloth to the second-degree burn on her face and he knew it stung because she winced. Her whole left side of her face was swollen from the burn and it was becoming hard to breathe. "I don't know why they don't have a permanent ice pack to your face…" he shook his head gently and pressed the cloth to her face, "I don't want to add another scar at the hands of your pretty husband to the collection."

"Stop" was all her mind whispered to him and he suddenly scowled and grabbed her chin none-too-gently.

"That son of a fucking bitch rapes you, knocks you around like a rag doll, lays his fucking hands on my children, tells you all sorts of fabulous things, and tries to murder you despite promising never to raise a hand and here you are DEFENDING him?" he shook his head with a snarl, "I understand battered woman syndrome, alright? I'm sorry for that, but Jesus fucking Christ in hell Miranda…what the fuck are you letting him do to you?"

Her eyes looked straight into his, but she didn't answer.

"I see you've met Annabelle…" he changed subject and leaned to kiss her forehead and tap her nose while trying to ease the pain of her burn, "and you can't fucking stand her."

"Shut up" she said in her mind again, "Just shut the fuck up"

"Oh, Minda-bug…" he chuckled darkly and kissed her forehead again, "my favorite species of insect." He shook his head gently and tapped her nose gently, "Everyone should have their own Pillbug; it's not fair just to keep you to one person."

"You were singing a different tune a year ago" she replied sharply once again through her mind, making him touch her cheek and continue to compress the washcloth.

"Well I don't have much of a choice NOW, now do I?" he asked a bit hoarsely, and again she went despondent, "I came back because I'm in love with you. I'll always be in love with you"

"Bullshit. You just want to hurt Jamie"

"That too…" he nodded along admittedly before stroking her cheek, "Caroline fucking loathed me. I don't care she's in Lawson's body, for me that's a bonus"

"Don't you dare lay a fucking finger on him"

"What's it to you?" he asked defensively, "Clearly he doesn't want you anymore"

"He never wanted me to begin with."

"Well that's your own fault sweetheart, now isn't it?" he sassed before trailing his fingers down her throat, "He should be kissing your fucking feet after what he's done…"

"Glen, it's my fault"

"Say it again and you'll lose teeth" he snarled, "You don't even fight him…" he shook his head with a sour look on his face, "I'm disgusted."

"I love him"

"Is he worth dying for? Because that's exactly where you're headed."

"I don't care…" she shrugged indifferently, "He wants Annabelle back now he can have her"

"You're not fooling me for a second, Bug" he shook his head knowingly, "You couldn't hate a woman any more than-"

"Please" she wrinkled her nose, "Don't get me started. You won't like what I have to say about it."

"My only sense of loyalty here…" he leaned forwards and rested his nose against hers, "Lies with you. You could tell me you wanted her head on a god damn plate and I'd agree with you."

"You were friends with her…"

"I was friends with X-Pac too once upon a time and look how that worked out for me." Mindy wanted to laugh. "I think she's annoying too, don't get me wrong…but I don't dislike her for the reasons you do."

"She's so fucking perfect-"

"In HIS eyes I hope you're implying…"

"How the fuck am I supposed to live up to that? Ever? No matter what I do it'll never be the way she did it, it'll never be good enough for him. I don't even know if he wasn't thinking of her at our wedding-"

"He can think all he wants" his eyes widened and he shook his head, "but in no state in the country we live in is he EVER allowed to marry his sibling. You can't even marry your cousin"

"Canada is the same" Mindy added gently, being a Canadian citizen.

"The Catholic church won't marry them either. No one would, so he's shit out of luck there."

"Honestly…?" her lips pouted and she gently clasped the hand folded in hers, "If she's what makes him happy then let him be happy. Whatever he wants is okay with me"

"Then what fucking becomes of you, huh?" he tried to avoid breaking her fractured wrist on top of everything else and scowled, "What do you…" he shook his head and growled, "waste away and die?"

"In the crazy hospital, yes" she nodded, "where I belong"

"Bullshit" he scowled, "I'd make my fucking brother take you in before anything like that happened"

"Then I will finish what Jamie started" she responded gravely, "I don't WANT to be here"

"You'll end up in hell."

"I'm in the fast lane for it anyway."

"No you're not" he shook his head and took a deep breath, "You got a bad break…I didn't help much with that."

"Wisdom from beyond the grave?"

"I'm not psychopathic after death, Minda-bug."

"So…" her eyes narrowed and she pondered, "If I die…" her eyes widened, "I would no longer be sick?"

"No you wouldn't"

"Maybe Jamie will love me if I'm not sick"

"He never loved you to begin with" he reached forwards and touched her cheek, "but once I'm finished with him he'll be joining me in hell."

"No!" she shook her head fearfully when he growled.

"He ate your fucking heart out of your chest, don't you dare contradict me when all I'm trying to do is protect you"

"But Glen, I love him…"

"And he loves his annoying sister, Minda-bug! You think he gives a damn if you wish ill on him?" Her eyes dropped and she was crying, so he rolled his eyes and hugged her close. "He can't kill me again. No one can…and I'm not stopping until his brains paint the floor."

"Don't do it"

"I love him"

"Do correct me if I'm wrong…" he looked down on her and rubbed her back, shaking his head disappointedly, "But did he not break your finger in the process of removing the symbol of your marriage and proceed to tell you he despises you before slitting your throat?" She whimpered. "I'm not here to help him. I don't want anyone knowing I'm here, you got me?"

"But Annabelle-"

"She opens her mouth I'll drive my fist down it. I'm here for YOU. My concern is YOU. And I place faith that you won't be yammering my presence either…at least give me that after I saved your life"

"I won't." He kissed the top of her head.

"No one's going to lay a hand on you again." Her eyebrow rose. "I'll be here…you won't see me, but I'll be here." The door opened and he was gone.


	39. Chapter 39

**Esha Napoleon**: Aw, thanks. I think that summed all that up quite nicely. **EternalxInsanity**: *nods* Glen is definitely not around to help James or anyone else. His loyalty is with Mindy and that's it. That's good news for her though because if Caroline comes knocking again, Glen will be right there to get her. **NeroAnne**: lol I agree, Mindy is very awesome. And Jeff was being a big cutie *pats his head and feeds him a cookie* And we're glad you enjoyed ;)

...

Annabelle bit at her nails compulsively as she waited outside of Mindy's room. She was beyond worried about Cooper and Mindy. Cooper just seemed so damn broken and fucked up and Mindy was alone with her dead ex-husband. Yes, Annabelle knew that the shadow person with the red eyes was Glen. She knew it right off the bat and part of her wish that she hadn't left the room because she really didn't know what he was there to do. What he had turned into by the time of his death…it was hard for her to believe that it was the same little boy she had first met when she had been five years old. _Maybe I really didn't ever know him to begin with…_

The door to Mindy's room opened and closed but Annabelle didn't see anyone come out. "Glen?" she said hesitantly. She took a couple of steps forward, not liking the sinking feeling that was in her stomach. "Glen are you-" She saw a flash of his red eyes and before she could make another sound he had one of his large hands over her mouth and his other one wrapped around her left arm so he could begin dragging her off. She let out a muffled scream and tried to fight him off but quickly gave up when she realized that resistance was futile. She was not going to get away from him unless he wanted her to.

He dragged her all the way outside to a dark, empty alley, where he pushed her away so violently that she almost fell. As it was she stumbled several feet, barely managing to catch herself on the dumpster that was out there. "Hello to you too Glen," she said, trying to keep her voice steady and unafraid.

"Annabelle," he said shortly, intimidating her with just a glare. She tried to hide it but she knew that he knew she was scared. He had always known stuff like that.

"_James no!" Annabelle pleaded as she followed James and Mark through the house. It was Saturday morning and she and James had snuck out of their house and gone to Mark's place because their parents were still up drunk and fighting from the previous night. Mark's dad was out running errands and his mom was in her garden, so they were all alone in the house-which meant it was time for James and Mark to get into trouble. "We can't go in there!"_

"_Yeah," Glen piped up. The blonde, curly haired three year old was tagging along too, watching them carefully like the good Momma's boy he was. "Mommy and Daddy said you can't go in there. You're gonna get in trouble."_

_James snorted before taking the pebble that was in his hands and chucking it at Glen's head. "You shut up you sissy! My Marky said I could go in and poke a dead body and he's older than you so there!" He stuck out his tongue and flipped Glen off at the same time._

"_We ain't gonna hurt nothing," Mark told Glen, who looked cross because of what James had just said. "We'll be in and out in five minutes. You just be quiet and not tell on us or I'll have James beat you up."_

_Glen glared at James and Mark while James jumped up and down eagerly. Even at five years old he had a taste for violence and causing harm to people who were not Annabelle or Mark._

"_There could be a ghost though!" Annabelle protested. She hugged herself tightly and tried not to cry (which she was failing miserably at). "The ghost could come out of the body and it'll be really really mad!"_

_Mark smirked smugly. "So? Ghosts only eat stupid girls like you-"_

_James smacked Mark on the chest as Annabelle wailed loudly. "See what you did you idiot? You made her cry!" He grabbed Annabelle and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Mark's stupid. Ghosts can't eat you. They have no tummies so you'll go right through them!"_

_That didn't really comfort Annabelle a whole lot. There was still going to be a ghost. She knew it because ghosts were real and what if they did attack them? They couldn't fight a ghost. Ghosts were big and scary and she was not going near the dead body. She wouldn't no way no how not on her life._

_Glen grabbed her hand and started pulling her back. "Come on, let's go play upstairs. There's no ghosts up there."_

"_You sure?" she asked as she sniffled and tried to ignore the glare James gave Glen._

"_Yeah," Glen assured. "I have super duper ghost protector spray. They aren't getting near you as long as-_

"It's not nice to ignore people who want to have a conversation with you," Glen said suddenly, pulling her out of her trip down memory lane.

She shook her head, trying to collect herself so that she wouldn't ignore him again. "Sorry. Memories-"

"Oh yeah? Which ones?"

"When we were kids. You were going to protect me with your 'super duper ghost protector spray'."

Glen smirked and let out a throaty chuckle. "Ironic isn't it? You were so damn afraid of ghosts and now you are one."

"It's definitely not irony I like." She stared up at him, trying not to whimper at the sight of his red eyes. "So um…wow. First Mom's back and then me and now you…this is nuts." She felt so damn lame and stupid but she didn't know what else to say. This wasn't the Glen she knew. The Glen she knew had been a sweetheart, not a woman beating psychopath.

"Your brother is a fucking moron." Apparently Glen was not in the mood to exchange pleasantries. "Running around and BEATING my Pillbug and children-"

"That's not him," Annabelle interjected. "That's Mom-"

"He ALLOWED himself to get possessed," Glen insisted stubbornly.

Annabelle's eyes narrowed. "He did not! SHE attacked him, Mindy and Cooper at the house. SHE snuck up on James and took him before he even knew what was happening. I SAW what happened and I'm sure you know deep down that that's the truth; you just don't want to admit it because you hate him that much."

"Well why shouldn't I hate him?" Glen snapped nastily. "He killed my parents and nearly killed me and then he takes my wife and my family-"

"That part could have been avoided you know." Annabelle knew she probably shouldn't be saying this but she was going to risk it because she was trying to defend James. "If you hadn't turned into a raging woman beater-"

"I know I fucked up. Don't throw my fucking mistakes in my face when you're defending a man who's done WAY worse things than I have." Glen took a threatening step forward, causing Annabelle to back up into the dumpster behind her. "Your brother is a fucking faggot murderer who should have been put down years ago."

Annabelle clenched her jaw tightly and shook her head unhappily. "Glen please…"

"How can you defend him?" Glen tilted his head to the side and was studying her like she was a science experiment or something. "You're the only decent person in your family's history yet you defend James like he's some sort of god or something."

She continued to shake her head. "I know he's not perfect. He's pretty fucked up. I'm not blind or stupid. But I love him."

Glen smirked. "Yeah, you love him in all the wrong ways-"

Annabelle stiffened at his words. "I'm not going to justify our relationship to you Glen."

"I never asked you to. I don't even care to hear it. What I care about is tearing your fucking brother apart from limb to fucking limb."

"Don't you dare-" Annabelle didn't get to finish her sentence. One of Glen's hands found itself wrapped around her throat and the next thing she knew, she was being slammed up against the dumpster so hard that it nearly dented because of the force he used. She let out a choked whimper, instinctively terrified out of her mind. She was used to being manhandled like that because it had happened to her for over half her life, but still it scared the crap out of her. Glen was in a horribly foul mood and she did not like being on the receiving end of his temper one little bit.

"Don't tell me what to do Annabelle," he hissed angrily. "My loyalty is not with you. I'm here to protect Minda and my children." He lifted Annabelle in the air so that they would be face to face. "I fucking hate your mother, I won't lie about that. She was nothing but a cunt to me and I'll gladly take her back to hell with me. But Minda's blood is on his hands and he's coming to hell with me and Caroline."

"Glen please-"

Glen shook Annabelle roughly, not stopping until she whimpered and then shut up. "I've already got Minda's vow of silence. I don't want anyone else to know that I'm here which means YOU are going to keep QUIET." He got right in her face when he saw her expression. "Believe me Belle, staying quiet will be in your best interest. Because if you don't, I will go through Mark, Cooper and YOU and you will ALL come back to hell with me. You understand me?"

"Yes," Annabelle said, trembling in fright. She knew he was deadly serious about that so there was no way she was going to disagree with him. Not to his face anyway. He couldn't kill her or anything but she didn't want to imagine what he could do if he wanted to.

"Good." He threw her down roughly and then was gone before she even began collecting herself. For a few minutes she just sat there, rubbing her throat and crying softly. What was she going to do? If she spoke up, she was going to get Cooper hurt (she didn't really care as much about what happened to Mark and she was okay with getting hurt herself as long as Cooper wasn't harmed) but if she stayed quiet then that would give Glen a chance to find James and potentially kill him for something he had no control over.

"Damn it." She got up to her feet and headed back into the hospital as fast as she could. Neither of her choices seemed like the right one but she knew she had to decide fast. All hell was going to break loose if Glen managed to get to James and Caroline before anyone else.


	40. Chapter 40

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Of course Glen was mean. He's Glen lol. This chapter though will explain a lot of shit about him…so yeah, fun times ahead. **NeroAnne**: Thanks! **BellaHickenbottom**: Yay! We're glad you caught up *hands cookie* This story pretty much has turned into a giant reason to hate Caroline. She's just nasty in this. And Glen and Mark working together…Glen might need some convincing on that one, especially if it involves not killing James in the process.

…

Tentatively lingering in the doorway of Mindy's hospital room as Cooper laid all over the barely conscious young woman holding a mug of white hot chocolate with java-chip shavings on top and whipped cream, Annabelle's hands shook as she watched Jeff try and entertain Mindy while Mark just sat in the chair observing it all. Her encounter with Glen was nothing short of frightening, because that wasn't the Glen she knew. That wasn't the Glen she'd grown up with, and she could only imagine what he'd put Mindy through as the object of his unrequited obsession. His eyes…her eyes appeared just fine what the hell was going on with his eyes? Whatever happened to one of her only friends was burning her to her very core and it killed her to see him that way, if only he'd known how much that bitter encounter made her cry. He probably did know, but he didn't give a damn. Something about him was so incredibly wrong she didn't understand it.

Catching her sister-in-law's tear-stained face like that and paled expression from fright, Mindy faintly pouted her lips and tried to catch her attention by staring at her with a furrowed brow. Cooper caught it and frowned, placing a hand to Mindy's forehead and trying to follow her gaze.

"Mommy?" his light blue eyes slowly trailed to the doorway where a distraught Annabelle stood, slightly wavering when Mindy gave Cooper a pleading look and being as close as they were, he knew exactly what that meant. "If you need anything…" Mindy nodded and gave his forehead a kiss. "I love you too" he nodded while touching Jeff's arm and motioning to Mark, "Come on." Mark frowned and shook his head confusedly.

"But we just got back!"

"I don't GIVE a shit!" Cooper hissed, "Mommy wants us out for a minute; let her have what she fucking wants her fucking throat was slit!"

Begrudgingly Mark ran a hand through Mindy's hair before following Jeff and Cooper out; he didn't know how much more of Cooper's shit he could take. The boy was getting ridiculous. With a sniffle Annabelle went to follow them when Mindy physically forced herself out of the bed and dragged the IV with James's blood in it out into the hallway, making nurses' shriek nervously as Annabelle's wrist was grabbed and in surprise she turned to see the woozy Mindy pulling her into the room with her.

"Oh god, Miranda, no!" Annabelle gently helped her back towards the bed, closing the door behind her and shaking her head, "Mindy, Mindy, Mindy, what are you doing?" nervously she stabilized the IV and made sure the needle was still in her arm before easing her back into the bed and under the covers, "You could have called-" Mindy held three fingers to her throat and shook her head, making Annabelle gasp and slap a hand to her forehead, "Oh shit, you're right! I'm SO sorry-"

Mindy shook her head and extended an arm, making Annabelle swallow hard and sit on the edge of the mattress. That wasn't enough though, so with a single arm Mindy reached out and pulled Annabelle down onto the mattress with her, wrapping both arms around her in-law's slender frame and gently rubbing her back. Unmoved by the icy temperature of Mindy's skin Annabelle actually found herself wrapping her arms around Mindy just as tight, shivering from the aftermath of her encounter with Glen and nestling her head into Mindy's breast plate.

It was so strange to her to be the one on the receiving end of the comfort, especially considering how inconceivably tiny Mindy was of a human being and here she was cuddling against her. Something about her, for such an eccentric and melodramatic individual there was this indescribable serenity and warmth her icy embrace withheld.

"Did he hurt you?" Annabelle whispered lightly; almost envious of the shallow beating heart inside Mindy's chest which her head was resting against. Mindy opened her mouth, but gently pet Annabelle's hair so she could see Mindy shaking her head while pointing to her throat. Shit. "Oh god, again, I am so sorry-" she watched Mindy shake her head and move those same fingers to her forehead, nodding encouragingly not to speak telepathically, but literally open her mind so Mindy could speak.

"Glen talks to me this way" the voice in Mindy's head told Annabelle, and she was actually taken aback that she could hear her too, "You can do it as a ghost, I think."

"That's pretty neat…" she gently giggled and Mindy nodded, actually opening one of her little hands for Annabelle's to fall into as the other hand sifted through her hair like she was a big kitten.

"You saw him, didn't you?" Mindy asked quite bluntly, and the tremble was all she needed for an answer. Annabelle reminded her of James in many aspects, so the nonverbal body language was incredibly easy for her to read. "Did he hurt you?"

Annabelle bit her lip, and though Mindy couldn't see the tone her mind was using to speak to Annabelle hardened. "Spill it. Trust me, nobody got bited by him like I did." There was a sharp inhale and then Annabelle began to sob, shaking her head drearily and squeezing Mindy's hand tightly because she felt so horrible for crying that way.

"I shouldn't be dishing this, I should be holding YOU"

"Talk" Mindy croaked while returning the squeeze on her hand and kissing the top of Annabelle's head, "You wanna bitch about Glen you came to the right place. Spill it. What did he do to you?"

"Oh, please don't-"

"His allegiance lies with me" Mindy began a bit harshly, "but mine is with my family." That was a clear insinuation that Annabelle was family, which made her blue eyes widen. "What happened after he leaved me?" Annabelle sniffled before trying to dull it down as much as she could, but through tears she managed to force it out.

"He just…" she whimpered, "threw a hand over my mouth, dragged me outside into this alley, and knocked me around like I was nothing when I've known him since I was five before threatening everybody and saying he was going to kill James" Mindy took a deep breath at all that, it was all-too familiar to willingly discuss, "And he choked me and even though I can't breathe it hurt so badly-"

"Let me begin with the fact that Glen is a psychopath" she knew the general stereotype was running through Annabelle's head so she changed it, "Sociopath…he doesn't feel pain the way we do, he does not feel fear at all. He does not want the company of others…we seek warmth and he shuns it. He honestly does not care about anything-"

"He said your name…" she sniffled and started to gently play with Mindy's fingers, "Your name came out like five times in a matter of-"

"Hurting people is what he is best at…breaking hearts is what he thrives on, he's a psychopath. The DSM-IV definition is antisocial personality disorder. Dr. Halla telled me that lots all the time when I talked to him about him…"

"But…" shaking her head drearily Annabelle whimpered, "You don't understand, I met him when he was nearly three…he was such a sweetheart. There wasn't a thing about him a person couldn't love, what made him turn-"

"You may know this…" Mindy began gravely, actually feeling a lump in her throat, "But Glen was born with this very rare condition called Congenital Insensitivity to Pain with Anhidrosis…sometimes called CIPA."

"The inability to feel pain…"

"Yes" Mindy nodded stiffly, "I am sure you knew since you grew up together as babies that he did not play any sports unlike Mark who did everything and was so popular"

"Yes…"

"He was not allowed to play because you could cut his finger off and he would not feel it. His Mommy and Daddy tried very hard to keep him safe because of how much they loved him…his world was his Mommy" she sniffled and faintly shook her head, "We do not understand where he I coming from considering the Senora Psychopaths" she smiled a bit inside as Annabelle giggled, "we were forced to reckon with. He loved his Mommy…she was the world to him" she sniffled and nodded, tears filling her eyes at the thought as she continued, "In school everyone maded fun of him for being a freak and a loser because he was not allowed to play sports and stuff. Kids used to steal his lunch money all the time and whatever, so he would come home to his Mommy and she would make it all better. She was God to him…" she sniffled and wrapped an arm around Annabelle tighter, "He gave me her necklace…it was the only thing that survived the fire and he held onto it and gaved it to me…" her lips pouted, "but once I married Jamie I gaved it to Amber, not as an insult to him but more out of respect. I would have her show it to you, but I don't know where she is"

"He gave you that?" she asked lightly, actually awed because she knew the way he clung to that necklace.

"Yes" Mindy nodded stiffly before continuing with the story, "So knowing how he felt about Susanna…and then being trapped inside a burning home knowing she was still inside with his daddy completely killed him. He tried to get out himself, but he got horribly burned and became blinded in one eye"

"He's blind?"

"You would never know if I did not tell you…" Mindy's voice dipped and she nodded weakly, "it's too much for him to talk about but yes, the blue eye is completely blind. He trained it to work with the other so it does not look like he cannot see, but it is true. He's half-blind."

"Oh no…" her voice dropped and she shook her head in denial.

"He blames losing his eye on Jamie now…as does he Susanna's death."

"What did they do with him?" Annabelle frowned, "I remember when they pulled him out of the house and he was this completely charred little boy-"

"He died. They resuscitated him, but he was dead for a couple of minutes…then he wented to the hospital where the other kids' maded fun of him. They took skin grafts from all over his body to save his face, but if you look close you can see the parts of his face that were replaced. He is very self-conscious about it"

"Who wouldn't be?" she replied faintly, and Mindy nodded with a frown.

"I know." Mindy took a deep breath and sighed, "Then he waited and did not speak in the hospital until the social workers came and started carting him off to foster homes…the first was this ranch called Aurora in Texas to this old cowboy named red and his young wife, Margaret…" she gulped, "she had long black hair and pale skin just like me… and she loved horses like me…and she hated Glen from the beginning. She would try to teach him how to ride, and then scream at him for even opening his mouth during the lesson. Then she would come into his room at night all drunk, and beat the fucking shit out of him"

"No…!" Annabelle shook her head in horror as Mindy continued to nod.

"He was eight or nine years old, but yep. She would scream at him, call him names, curse, she smacked him so hard his cheekbone broke and actually broke his ankle with her bare hands"

"Glen…" Annabelle whimpered and shook her head, "no…"

"Yes" Mindy sniffled and nodded, "Then one night…she tooked Glen into the barn and tied a wire to his neck, trying to hang him with the wire when Red came in and maded her drop him. She did drop him…" her eyes really started to water and she began audibly crying, "and she tried to shoot him, but shot Red by accident because she was drunk, and then ended up shooting herself right in front of Glen."

"That must have messed him up so terribly…"

Mindy's curt nod was the answer to that before she continued, "That was what permanently damaged his vocal chords and why his voice is so raspy. Then he was carted off to foster homes like crazy because nobody wanted him. Eventually he found a shack and lived in it all by himself for a year just fine when somebody finded out and telled on him. Then he found a nicer family and they taked him in, but then one night he gotted drunk and crashed…killing this girl in the process…so he faked his death and changed his name before going on to college"

"Why would he do that?"

"So nobody could ever find Glen Calaway ever again" Mindy responded darkly, "Then he wented to college and was supposed to go to the NFL, but blew his knee and settled for wrestling, but was too horrified to show his face so he putted the mask on and never taked it off. Kane is his Mommy's maiden name he wented by that an only by that. He did not know this, but all this time, Mark was living with Paul Bearer happy with you and Jamie. Then, Glen wanted to kill Mark and finded out that Paul was his real daddy and flipped a shit. Then he met me…" her face fell, "and he gotted crazy-obsessed with me like nothing you have ever seen. And he followed me everywhere and saved my life, and I was only seventeen" she shrugged, "I did not know my ass from my elbow so I started hooking up with him, not thinking much of it…but it made him crazy and he wanted more, but the sad thing is I did not want him that way. He couldn't accept it, so he kept following me everywhere and he was my best friend" she nodded stiffly, "We were best friends in the entire world with big benefits if ya follow me…"

"I do…"

"Mhm" she nodded with a sniffle before continuing, "Anyway, he never took that mask off and did not ever let me see his face. No one sawed his face, and it maded me mad so I said I would never date him unless he took the mask off. He was just convinced I was going to be this angel who would come in and save his life, and drove himself insane. I had a lot of boyfriends while we were living together as best friends and that maded him crazy too. Bella" she didn't even realize she said it but she did, clasping Annabelle's hand and shaking her head with a sigh, "When I say he was obsessed with me…people do not even know the meaning of the word. He would not breathe unless I was beside him, and he was the sweetest darling in the world who never cared what I looked like or anything like that…he loved me for me…but it was too much!" she shook her head and started to cry, "I thought he was smothering me and I did not love him the way he loved me, so it was so hard and maded me crazy because I could not deal with it! And then finally I decided he could be my boyfriend…and then the mask came off because he wanted to show me he could do it. He wanted to show me how much he loved me by taking the mask off…and everyone made fun of him. They called him names like 'monster' and questioned whether or not he was human…" she barred her teeth and shook her head, "made me fucking sick. I cleaned him up and told him he was beautiful and to fuck everybody else, and that he would always have me no matter what and…" she inhaled sharply, "then he went crazy. He started hurting people for no reason, setting people on fire, getting arrested, he was travelling around in fucking shackles and chains and I had to stand there and follow because I was so in fucking love with him I was blind! I didn't see what was standing in front of me I was so in love with him, everything he did was perfect and I knew he loved me…"

"You saw the beauty in him underneath his skin…"

"No" she shook her head, "I thought he was beautiful on the outside too. I tried to always tell him nothing mattered to me, but he did not listen. I went with him to therapy and did everything to try and fix him, all I wanted was to be with him the way he wanted me to be. He over the years purposely lost every friend he could have had including Mark to only talk to me. All he wanted was me, nothing else fazed him. And I felt the same way! I felt the same way but he was too engulfed in darkness to see it! He knew though, he knew no matter what horrible thing he did I'd bail him out. When I wasn't around for a reason though he felt the weight of the world and I couldn't help him! His entrance theme he used for like a thousand years was solely about me, and he was open to admit it because he was so fucking in love with me. He started drinking like crazy to drown out the pain of everyone making fun of him and calling him names…and I tried to get him through that too! I gotted him through everything we were perfect we were so fucking perfect! We never fought or anything, and we were so in love he proposed to me and I said YES! I wanted to marry him, and he wanted a baby more than anything, it was all he talked about one day having with me, so the night we got engaged he conceived Amber…that was the only baby we EVER had out of love. And as soon as he founded out…" she choked and paused uncomfortably, "he refused having a real wedding and signed a paper with me on the spot…and then ONE WEEK later he left me without fucking warning for my best friend! He just took up and left me! It's just so funny…" she coughed, "the one thing he wanted more than anything in the world was what made him go insane. He left me for over a fucking year…I almost died having Ambie she was four months early and Mark helped me raise her. He did. He taked care of me and her until June the next year when Glen got left by Amy and then came back to me begging to forgive him telling me how sorry he was and how he would never ever do anything to hurt me again because he loved me so much…" her eyes narrowed, "and I was so stupid I took him back. I was dating John Cena at the time and I dumped him for Glen thinking everything would finally be okay…that was the first lie. Then he began hitting me" she sniffled and cuddled the top of Annabelle's head, "I didn't mind though, that's the sick part…he was twisted and demented and I loved every SECOND of it. I was the only person he trusted and he made me a fucking Barbie in a cage…"

"I'm so sorry…" her eyes were beyond cloudy and she was actually crying for her, "I'm so sorry, Miranda…"

"I'll never say it…" she shook her head, "I blame it on the mask, but it was Ambie that maded him truly crazy. He wanted to protect her from himself, and he didn't want her to know he was her father because he hated himself so much, and he took it out on me. He beat me to a fucking pulp and raped me to make himself feel like a better person, and I totally fucking took that shit like a champ. And then I met Jamie…" her face softened significantly and she was either a cross between laughing and crying, "and he was everything Glen wasn't…and I never felt that way for anyone in my life. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him" she cringed, "Sorry I'm gushing about your brother"

"It's alright…" Annabelle tried to smile warmly and watched Mindy hyperventilate for a moment before hugging her.

"And Glen knew how I felt about Jamie…he knew it was the end for him, but he couldn't allow that to pass…so he would rather see me dead than happy with him. And Jamie saved my life…" she whimpered, "and now you know the full story of Glen. Please do not let him know that you know…"

"Do you still love him?" it could be a loaded question, and Mindy took a long breath before nodding.

"He lives in the darkest places…" she sniffled, "of my brain. He haunts my steps…he lives through me…I'm not in love with him…" she shook her head quickly, "I'm more in love with your brother than I can tell you in English…Jamie will always be the love of my life no matter what happens to him…but Glen will always be my guardian from hell. He's my demented angel…he caught a bad break and could not escape the darkness like you and Jamie could. It consumed him…drove him mad. He loves no one, he cares for nothing…nothing but pain. He says he loves me, but he lies, he's a sociopath. Amber caused his psychopathy, but I will never ever let her know that."

"No…" she shook her head faintly, astonished, "I wouldn't either."

"Your brother saved us in so many ways…" she whimpered and clung to her tighter, "so no; I will not let Glen actually kill him. I call, he comes. I can control him…" she nodded with a sniffle, "Whatever he said to you that stung just let it go, he just shouts mean things without realizing what he is actually saying because he does not care. He hates Jamie for many reasons, but I promise Glen will not kill him if I beg him."

"I can't get over him…" Annabelle sniffled and shook her head, "how could all that happen to someone who was getting me ghost repellant when he was three?"

"I happened…" she admitted ruefully, "I was supposed to make him better and I only made him crazier. Jamie saved me from him…I didn't deserve him, I still don't. Your brother is my heart, don't get me wrong…" she shook her head drearily and hugged Annabelle, "but he deserves much better than me. He settled when he really should not have."

"He didn't settle at all" she replied a bit solemnly before touching her hair, "I'm sorry I asked about Glen, I just don't understand how"

"How could you?" Mindy raised an eyebrow and shook her head, "No one got him but me…and he made me pay for it. I'm sorry you hadda deal with him that way."


	41. Chapter 41

**EternalxInsanity**: Glen definitely did get a shitty deal and he drowned in the darkness of it all. How he was before and who he eventually became… *shakes head* It's very sad. **Esha Napoleon and NeroAnne**: Thank you!

…

Caroline hummed under her breath as she walked down the streets, Mindy's wedding and engagement rings in James's front pocket. At first she had planned to just leave them on the floor at the house but then she had realized that once the little bitch was dead, people were going to be lining up around the block to get their hands on shit she owned during her life. As it was, she could get a lot of money for the rings, but once Mindy was dead she could get a fucking fortune. And if there was one thing in the world that Caroline actually liked, it was money. So she had taken the rings and was now trying to plan on how she was actually going to sell the bastard things. Whatever the fuck that internet thing was seemed to be the way to go but she didn't even know how to turn on a computer, let alone use the internet. _You're going to be helping me later boy_, she informed James as she entered a grocery store and headed straight to the floral department.

_I don't know how to use a computer any more than you do,_ James replied in a dull, flat voice. _You're shit out of luck bitch._

Caroline resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She should have known he wasn't going to be able to help. The little shit wasn't useful for anything really good. _Well then I guess I'll have to make Cooper help me then. He's young enough to not be a computer retard like you._

_Fucking leave him alone!_ James begged. _Jesus Christ Mom, you've already fucking destroyed my life. What more do you want?_

_Hey hey hey, don't you get overdramatic on me. You think I've destroyed your life now? Boy, you haven't seen anything yet._

"Can I help you sir?"

Caroline looked at the young store clerk that had offered her services. The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen years old at best. "I'm just looking for flowers for my wife," she said with the best smile she could manage. It felt totally fake to her but the girl didn't seem to notice. She was too busy squinting her beady little eyes and staring at James's face. "Are you…Mindy Stratus's husband?" she finally asked.

_Oh fuck, here we go again…_ "Yes I am actually," Caroline said with a nod. Why the fuck did James have to marry someone who was so fucking famous? This was a total pain in the ass. She couldn't even buy flowers in peace. "And my Baby Doll is in dire need of some flowers so let's not shout my presence to the entire store and focus on getting my wife some roses to cheer her up. Okay?"

The girl nodded and began pointing out the best flowers they had in the entire place and Caroline nodded along and went ahead and purchased a dozen of them. She really didn't know why she was buying these things when Mindy wasn't going to be alive long enough to really enjoy them. _Ah well, it's one last mindfuck before the bitch burns for an eternity. That should make this shit worth it._

…

"Your hair is so pretty," Mindy said as she ran her fingers through Annabelle's medium length chestnut brown hair. They were still snuggled up together on the bed, their conversation moving past Glen and getting into other territory. Annabelle was becoming more comfortable with Mindy and Mindy was trying really hard to get to like Annabelle because she knew that would make James and the boys happy. Even if James didn't want her anymore she was going to do it anyway because she still loved him more than anything in the world.

"Yours is too," Annabelle said. She lightly touched Mindy's long raven locks and sighed. "I used to have my hair that long once upon a time. I was fourteen and I really really loved it that length. I don't remember why I chose to grow it that long but um…Mom she hated it and she would scream at me to cut it but I didn't. I never really defied her that much because I was terrified of her but I just didn't want to cut it."

"How did Senora Psychopath take that?" Mindy asked.

Annabelle sighed and looked down. "She went nuts. One night when James was out hunting with Mark she came into my room and attacked me. She literally tossed me around before pinning me down and cut and ripped out a shit load of my hair."

Mindy's eyes widened. "She did?"

Annabelle nodded. The memory of that night made her shiver because she had been convinced that Caroline was going to kill her with that pair of scissors. "James came home before she finished and he went nuts. They got into a fight and he ended up knocking out her two front teeth and she ended up stabbing his shoulder with the scissors."

Mindy shook her head and tsked. "That bitch. Did she get fake teeth put in? I have fake teeth but nobody can tell unless I tell them."

"Yeah, she got fake ones put in," Annabelle said with a nod. "And while she was at the dentist James tried to fix my hair." She put her hand to above her shoulder. "He ended up having to cut it to up around here because she fucked it up so badly. And then I had a few bald patches because she ripped some of it out by the roots. I didn't go to school for a week because I was so ashamed and when I did go the girls there made fun of me until it all grew back."

Mindy made a face. "Everyone made fun of me when I was in school. Nobody wanted to be friends with the crazy girl who heard voices."

Annabelle winced and gently tucked a piece of Mindy's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry." She was being totally sincere with her apology. She remembered what it was like to have her life made a total hell at school. Maybe people hadn't hated her for being crazy like Mindy, but they had hated her because she was a "freak". The kids first thought she was a freak because of her parents and then they thought she was a freak because of her relationship with James. They had hated James too but they were so scared of him that they stuck to just talking about him behind his back. She hadn't been so lucky though. If James wasn't by her side she was picked on mercilessly and it fed into the anxiety issues she had had to begin with.

Mindy shook her head. "Fuck them," she said with a shrug. "They're stupid anyway."

"They are," Annabelle agreed. She sat up and crossed her legs, not even realizing she wasn't wringing her hands together like she always did. "So um…what was it like to be a wrestler?"

Mindy shrugged. "It was okay. I got beat up a lot though."

"Did you win any titles or anything?" Annabelle had never really watched wrestling so she didn't really know how all of that shit worked.

"I was a five time women's champion," Mindy answered.

"Oh. That's cool." Annabelle moved some of her hair back out of her face. "I never could have done something like that. The closest I've ever been to being in a fight was the time I smashed Lindsey Harold's head into the lockers."

"You did WHAT?" Mindy asked with a giggle.

Annabelle blushed sheepishly. "I um…I was pregnant with Cooper at the time and she said he was going to be a freak. I got so mad that I grabbed her from behind and smashed her face into the locker like a dozen times. I couldn't even believe I did it. I'm terrible with violence. I'm the scared-y cat who's hiding in the corner wanting it to stop."

"Well that bitch deserved what she got," Mindy assured her. "Cooper is a lot of things but a freak is not one of them."

"I know. He's so angry though sometimes…I watch him and I wish he wasn't like that. He holds on to so much and it hurts him so badly…" Annabelle shook her head and quickly wiped her eyes. She always got teary eyed when it came to her boys. She couldn't help it. "I'm glad he has you though. He's needed a mother for so long and I've only been able to come back once for him…it was after Joie died. He had run away and was living in Philadelphia…well not even living really. Existing I guess would be a better word. And he was in so much pain and was completely high and drunk and he was out to die that night. And I couldn't take another suicide attempt from him. Nobody else was there to stop him and I knew he would succeed that time. So I came back and I was in the car that night…I begged him to stop but I don't think he really believed I was there. So I just got him out of the car…I don't even remember how I did it." She sighed and shook her head. "You probably know all of this, don't you?"

Mindy nodded gently. "Cooper doesn't keep anything from me. He's my bitch."

Annabelle giggled loudly at that. "Oh boy…" She ran her tongue over her lips and straightened up when a random thought popped into her head. "What has James told you about Jacob?"

"That he was your guys' brother," Mindy replied. "And that he got shot when Mark had some scheme going against some drug dealers. Other than that, the only thing I know is that he was really fat and Jamie did not like him."

Annabelle nodded. "He looked a lot like our dad so James really didn't like him. He wasn't that bad really….he really smelled though. I hated that about him. And I swear, he had like a condition or something because he was like six hundred pounds by the time he died."

Mindy raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. He had to walk into rooms sideways because he couldn't get through the door ways normally."

Mindy let out a high pitched giggle as the mental image popped into her head. "Damn. Someone should have given him my crack cigarettes. He could have used them."

"James wanted to disembowel him but I wouldn't let him," Annabelle told her. "He was whiny as hell but he didn't deserve to get murdered." Things were quiet for a moment and then Mindy broke the silence. "What's your least favorite song?"

Annabelle had to stop and think about that. "Um…anything by the Sex Pistols. They scare me." She saw the blank look on Mindy's face and tried to elaborate as best as she could. "They were a punk band from the seventies. James loved them but I hated them. They were really loud and not actually that talented. Plus they kind of scared me." She shrugged and decided to probe Mindy with the same question. "And you?"

"Who Let the Dogs Out," Mindy replied. "Be thankful that you've never heard it."

"Okay then." Annabelle was just going to take her word for it. "What about your favorite one?"

"She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5," Mindy said without hesitation. "You HAVE to hear that one. It's so beautiful."

"Okay."

"So what's your favorite song?"

"Um…Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin. Cliché I know, but I can't help it. The song is awesome."

Mindy nodded along. "Favorite movie?"

"Oh geez…The Little Mermaid. Yours?"

"Repo! The Gentic Opera?"

"The what?"

Mindy shook her head. "That will not do. You are watching that movie. Jamie and I love that movie and you need to see it."

Annabelle nodded along. Who was she to argue with that? If it was endorsed by both James and Mindy then it had to be something worth seeing.

…

Mark sighed impatiently as he waited outside of Mindy's hospital room. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on between Annabelle and Mindy but he did know that he wanted to get back in there some time soon. This waiting outside was getting on his nerves, especially considering that Cooper was throwing barbs at him every chance he got.

"What's the matter Calaway? You've got somewhere better to be?" Cooper asked.

Jeff sighed and shook his head. "Don't start-"

"Boy I've had it with your damn attitude," Mark growled. He was not putting up with this shit anymore. He had taken all he could take and now he was going to lose it. "I'm here to help-"

"Nobody asked for your help."

"Well I'm here and I'm helping whether you like it or not. So why don't you go fuck-"

"Guys!" Jeff said fearfully, making them both stop and look at where he was looking. Mark instantly felt his heart drop down to his stomach. Caroline had shown up with a bouquet of roses and evil intentions in James's eyes. "No," he said instantly. "No no no no!"

Caroline stopped and smirked as Mark and Cooper got up to their feet. "What's the matter?" she asked innocently. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Get out," Cooper growled. He made sure to keep himself in front of Mindy's door and Jeff. "Now."

"Hmmm, let me think about this…no. I won't." Caroline chuckled and took another step forward. "I'm here to see Mindy and nobody here is going to stop me."

"Guess again bitch." A flash of red eyes made Jeff scream, Cooper jump back and Mark's jaw drop. Caroline went flying on the ground, tackled by what was at first an invisible force. It didn't stay invisible for very long though. Mark was shaken to his very core when Glen materialized before his very eyes. "Baby Brother!"

Glen ignored Mark and made a blatant attempt to rip James's throat out with his bare hands. Caroline blocked it though and kicked Glen away, giving her just enough space to scramble back up to her feet. "It's the Crispy Critter!" she shouted gleefully. "Oh man, this is too great…"

"You're going to fucking die Lawson," Glen growled.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

Mark watched in horror as Caroline and Glen started going at it again, fighting like nothing he had ever seen. Glen was going full force, out to hurt James and Caroline badly for harming Mindy and while Caroline was putting up a hell of a fight, she actually seemed to be holding back…almost as if she wanted James to get injured…"Where the hell are you going?" Cooper asked as Caroline and Glen's fight started spilling towards the front door.

Mark didn't answer him. There wasn't time to explain. He had to break the two of them up. He had this horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that Caroline would eventually let Glen win and that would mean James would be finished for good. Glen wouldn't stop until someone died and Mark couldn't let that happen. Despite everything that happened he would not let James go out like this. James had a wife and children that needed him and this madness had to end. It just had to.


	42. Chapter 42

**Souless666**: At this point, Cooper and Mark are pretty much destined to never get along. Cooper's too angry to let go of things and Mark just really does not care to resolve anything with him. As for the not helping, Cooper WILL do something productive real quick…physically trying to keep Caroline and Glen apart is futile and he's injured and can't really do it to begin with. No, a much bigger card will have to be played. **EternalxInsanity**: Mark is capable of that on occasions…if he feels like it anyway. And yeah, Glen's hella pissed and Caroline will just make him even more angry the longer he's around her. **NeroAnne**: *nods* Nobody can get to James like she can. She's always been able to get him where it hurts and make him vulnerable to her reigns of terror. And no, Cooper and Mark's shit is not helping anything. **BellaHickenbottom**: Even with this little bonding time its doubtful that Mindy would believe Annabelle about that. Right now she's really just being nice because she knows what Belle means to James. Someone else will have to try to tell her that truth. Oh and dooo eeet! Watch the Repo. I did it the other night and plan on doing it again tonight.

…

"Mother FUCKER…" Glen snarled while literally shoving James onto the pavement and dragging him by the ankle around the side of the building so people wouldn't cause a scene, "What would even make you THINK it was okay to come here, Lawson? Huh?" the red-eyed man growled while diving for James's throat, but being that Glen's method of attack never changed after all these years, James grabbed and ripped Glen to the ground next to him, laughing and straddling Kane's chest so he could pin his shoulders to the ground.

"Nice to see you TOO, Crispy Critter! What brings you here on this fine-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING PLAY GAMES WITH ME, LAWSON!" Kane shouted coldly before knocking James off him and rolling onto his front, red eyes glowing a deep scarlet, "You steal my wife from me that's one thing…" he pushed to his feet and slowly stalked towards the heavily amused James, "making her life a living hell is another situation entirely!"

"Awww how cute…" Caroline mocked lightly while making James push back a bit, laughing at the red-eyed younger man, "Crispy's still a sore loser!"

"Don't you fucking call me that, I know damn well who you are" he spat dangerously, "And I've come to let you BOTH know that your fucking game is over. Minda may not see you for what you really are, James…" his eyes narrowed and he stepped on James's fingers, "but I know your bitch mother from anywhere and the fact that you let her simply waltz into your life tells me everything I need to know"

"He was quite easy" Caroline chuckled darkly, astonishing Glen for a split second, "But you were far easier to corrupt, don't you agree?" Kane's nostrils flared but he didn't answer. "The way the worthless pile of shit could not even make eye contact with the little one and she left you…" she started to laugh, "and here you are defending the whore with your very life when she fucking HATES you! She can't STAND you! All she thinks about is her precious Jamie-"

"Who willingly chose to lay his hands on her and I will NOT stand for that"

"That's quite hypocritical coming from the king of wife beaters, wouldn't you agree?"

"Go ahead" Kane nodded encouragingly, stepping on James's fingers so hard he wanted them to break, "Keep throwing my mistakes in my face, all the good it's going to do you now!"

"Go back to hell!" Caroline shouted uncaringly, "What do you even have to gain by protecting the whore-" Kane punched James in the face swiftly and much to his irritation Lawson didn't even put up a fight.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" he shook his head confusedly, "You know damn well I wouldn't have allowed you to lay a hand on Minda or my children and I see how easily your son's welcomed you into his life…"

"Kill him" Caroline stated bluntly, "I'm begging you to do it. Make your pretty little love interest happy and off the only person she ever fully devoted herself to! I'm sure she'll look back on you with a HUGE smile as she remembers you being the one who took away her precious Jamie"

"I'll be doing her a FAVOR" he snapped while kicking Caroline square in the chest and kissing, "She doesn't deserve your fucking homicidal incestuous maniac of a son! What the FUCK did she do to deserve THAT? Your son is a fucking mental-case you think I'm comfortable with him and my children? I WANT that fucker to rot in hell right alongside us. Where he deserves to be. Look at how fucked his own kids are right down the fucking line! He was too fucking selfish to see how badly Cooper was drowning and forced him to deal with my fucking brother for all those years! He indirectly killed off the kid's boyfriend by forcing that bonding shit and NOW look at him! The kid doesn't know what fucking direction to turn so he's relying on Minda like a fucking security blanket to make all his issues go away! And Connor…" he shook his head with a grimace, "he just had to fuck his own sister and because of that there's your result! He just may be more fucked than my Minda! And he just fucking feeds it instead of getting the fucking kid help-and Elizabeth…" his eyes widened worriedly, "I hope to the fucking god that I don't believe in that doesn't end up like him. Minda practically fucking dies having that baby and what does he do? Invites YOU into the world and simply lets you take over his life. No. I don't sympathize with your son. I hate you, but I hate him just as passionately so don't think for one fucking second that I won't hesitate to kill him"

"I was hoping you'd say that" Caroline nodded, "because that's the only way you're getting me out of this body."

"Good" Kane nodded and hit James in the face again, "I'm looking forward to it"

"Baby Brother!" Mark shouted from a distance and Kane's spine snapped, he actually clenched a fist and barred his teeth when Caroline took advantage and decided to spur Kane further into the act by kicking him in the kneecap and the monster growled.

"You fucking cunt you're gonna pay for that…" Kane hissed while ignoring Mark, diving on top of James and choking him against the pavement as roughly as he could.

"Go!" Caroline gagged and nodded, "Go little Calaway, I want you to do it!"

"I'm NOT…" Kane hissed and shook his head, further intensifying the chokehold, "a fucking Calaway. I never was" he shook his head slowly, "and I never will be."

"Oh I know you're not" Caroline nodded as Mark ran forwards to rip Kane off him, "You're a Kane…just like your fucking mother" whatever vendetta he had against the Lawson's spiked tenfold and Kane breathed only through his teeth, actually moving to dig a finger in James's eye socket much to Caroline's delight when Mark ripped him off and shook his head.

"Fucking stop it, Baby Brother!" he shouted at the delirious Kane, who just wanted that body dead he didn't give a shit who was occupying it, "Leave him!"

"FUCK YOU 'leave him'" Kane sassed and shook his head, "And what? Let him just walk right back in there and finish murdering Minda? No! I don't think so, you son of a bitch" he scowled, "Unlike you I fucking give a damn about her-"

"Then you'll fucking kill me and get me out of her life forever!" Caroline nodded eagerly, "PLEASE! I'm BEGGING you to do it, Crispy!" he got on his knees and hugged Kane's calf, making Kane sneer and literally kick him off as Mark continued to hold him back, "PLEASE kill me! Bash my fucking brains out! Send me back to hell with you! I'll leave the little one alone if you do, she won't have to die on my behalf, please do it!"

"Don't you listen to him!" Mark growled at Kane, who was shaking his head with clenched fists trying to get at James, "She's lying! It's all fucking lies do you understand what she's doing?"

"No!" Kane shrieked, "And I don't care!"

"'You don't care'…" Mark spat and shook his head disappointedly, "Caroline aside, that's a man with a wife and eight children! Imagine what would happen to Little Sister if you were to remove him from the equation! What would happen to your CHILDREN?" Kane snarled, but said nothing. "You kill him you kill Little Sister you know damn well she won't live without him." Kane panted, shaking his head with a whimper because he wanted to kill him so badly. He wanted to jam his teeth down his throat for touching Mindy and his children the way he did, but reluctantly tempered his anger and turned his back to James to try and regroup. That didn't amuse Caroline though. She was already on her feet and whacked Kane in the head from behind, making him growl and spin right around to grab James by the jugular and tear him to the ground.

"Yes, Crispy! THAT'S the fight I always knew you had in you" Caroline nodded encouragingly and reluctantly Kane shook his head at his older brother.

"I can't let him live…" he admitted quietly before diving right back for James.

…

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy…!" Cooper shouted upon entering Mindy's room with Jeff, breaking the two women's conversation and making them exchange glances. "Caroline's here"

"What?" Annabelle stiffened worriedly and Cooper shook his head while running to the bed and taking Mindy's hands in his.

"What's even worse is your fucking ex-husband is here from beyond the god damn grave"

"Ohhh fuck…" Mindy sighed and shook her head, "Where are they?"

"What? You can't leave the bed are you crazy?" Cooper shook his head and Annabelle placed a hand over her mouth. She wanted to break that fight up before Glen did something horrible to James, but knew she herself couldn't break the two up. She couldn't bleed or die again, but still, thoughts of what the two of them could do worried her.

"Mindy…" curling her lips she took Mindy's hand in hers and swallowed hard, "You said you can control him…?"

"But that would leave Mark all alone…" Mindy grimaced and Cooper shook his head with an exhale.

"He's a big fucking man, let him take Caroline just get Crispy away from Dad!"

"Okay…" Mindy nodded with a hard swallow, "think of a crisis…"

"You mean a crisis for YOU?" Cooper raised an eyebrow and Mindy nodded innocently, "I got one."

…

"COME ON, Lawson!" Kane kicked James in the ribs and growled, "I thought you were a bigger man than this, huh? You sure seemed to enjoy kicking the fucking hell out of your wife you professed to love so much!" he kicked him even harder and Mark couldn't do a damn thing about it, James was bleeding from the mouth, forehead, neck, and probably had a broken rib or two. He was just taking it without doing as much as raising a fist at Kane.

"KANE!" Mark shouted to no avail, Kane just wasn't going to stop until James was dead and Caroline loved every second of it.

"FUCK YOU, Big Brother!" Kane shrieked and continued to pummel James when the little voice in his head made him stop everything.

"Glen…" Kane cringed at that familiar high-pitched voice, "I need you! Please, Glen! Come here now please please please"

"Oh mother FUCKER, Minda!" Kane shouted before disappearing on-site and reappearing in her room where he saw none other than Jeff, Cooper, and Annabelle surrounding Mindy in the bed, "You're kidding me, right…?"

"No" Mindy shook her head with a frown, "The nurse never broughted me a second blankie and I'm cold."

"So what?" he shrugged, "I'm your bitch now?"

"Yes"

"As I'm out there fucking pummeling Lawson-"

"You didn't, did you?" Annabelle asked as a gasp and Kane shrugged indifferently.

"I was before a certain bitch that I hate gave me an urgent call for a second blanket…" he rolled his eyes and headed out of the room, Mindy shaking her head with a smirk while high-fiving Cooper.

"He really is your bitch…" Jeff marveled as Mindy shrugged apathetically.

"I'm supreme bitch-master."

…

"Come on, Calaway!" Caroline spit a mouthful of blood out and shouted, "Finish what your darling Baby Brother couldn't because my slut had a hangnail!"

"No" Mark shook his head and watched Caroline struggle to attempt to push back to James's feet, "I'm going to stop you, Caroline."

"How?" Caroline sniggered with a shrug, "What the fuck can YOU do for anyone? You can't even hold down a stable relationship!"

…

"Thank you" Mindy giggled as Kane came in carrying a fluffy blue blanket and almost threw it at her, "Is Jamie still out there?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Kane shrugged and motioned to the blanket, "Duty-called so how the fuck can I know anything?"

"You cannot kill Jamie" she warned him in a low voice and he groaned like an annoyed teenager.

"Christ, Bug, I know!" he snipped stubbornly before glaring at Jeff, Cooper, and Annabelle. "Why couldn't any of THEM get your stupid blanket?"

"Because" she smiled thinly and reached out to take his shadowed hand, "I wanted YOU to do it. You always did it for me"

"And now you've got a new fucking husband to do everything for you once I knock some sense into him!"

"Hey!" she pointed at him chidingly and shook her head, "No no! No knocky sense!" she warned him quickly as they made eye contact, Kane obviously holding much back before giving her a nod. Something was very very wrong. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"No Mom" Cooper shook his head when a glare from Kane shut him out.

"Can you just get my IV out from over there?" she frowned and Kane wordlessly pulled it over and helped her get out of the bed.

"You watch her with your fucking life, Crispy" Cooper threatened and Kane could only roll his eyes.

"And you better watch your fucking mouth before you no longer have a mouth so speak with."

…

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than my Baby Brother has already done…" Mark shook his head while slowly approaching the excited Caroline, "but I WILL do whatever it takes to get you out of that body and back in hell where you belong."

"And you haven't done shit to help your cause, jackass" Caroline replied a bit smugly, "I'm not leaving this body until it rots and sinks into the earth."

"That's not going to happen for a long-ass time, Caroline."

"Not according to my calculations."

…

"So tell me again why I can't kill him…" Kane asked passively while slowly moving down a wing of the hospital with little Mindy walking alongside him, one hand pulling her IV of James's blood and the other in his.

"Because" she said simply, not even drawing her eyes up to look at him, "I love him."

"I know that" he replied a bit bitterly, "and why do you think I'm abiding by your wishes despite being deliberately left by you and dead?"

"Because" she shrugged, "I-"

"I love you" he said gently, which caught her attention and she sat on an empty gurney in the hallway, "I'll always love you in my own way…I'm actually relieved things turned the way they did…" he cringed, "with the exception of all this fucking horse shit with Lawson, that is."

"Why?" she took both his hands in hers and glanced up to see that he had a short black towel over the top of his head exactly like he wore many years ago almost everywhere he went in public to hide the scars.

"Because you were happy" he responded gently, "You did what you could for me, and for that…" his eyes dropped and he frowned, "I don't love you any less than the moment I laid eyes on you."

"I love him" she responded yet again, looking at that towel with bleary eyes and trying not to cry. "Are you still blind?"

"No" he shook his head and bent so she could see the right eye with a red iris, "See?" Her fingers reached up and trailed down the blackened skin underneath his eye, actually smiling and whimpering a bit.

"My towel-head…" she pulled down the sides of the black towel as she always used to and tried not to giggle, "How I miss my towel-head…" she sniffled and her head shook, "whatever happened to him?"

"He found out he was going to be a father" he responded darkly and placed his hands on her knees, "and for the first time in his life he was truly frightened. So his mind completely contorted and never came back."

"I told Annabelle…" she choked while petting his face gently, "about you…about us…as someone you trust I want you to know that. I never lied to you, I never will. I just need you this one last time to help Jamie…"

"I don't want to help him"

"You're helping ME by helping him, baby, PLEASE! I need you to help Mark make him better so Annabelle and him can be happy"

"Honey…" he ran a hand through her long raven hair and frowned, "She's conditional like I am…she can't stay."

"What do you mean you can't stay?" she shook her head worriedly, "You can't go you HAVE to stay! You have to tell me what to do when Jamie leaves me…"

"Why would he ever leave you? I told you, he should be kissing your fucking feet at the end of all this for not divorcing him"

"I can't" she reminded him, "He can only divorce ME, remember? He owns me now." He growled a bit before nodding.

"He doesn't own you, alright?" he gently pet her face and shook his head, "He'll never lay a hand on you again. I was here all the other times you were in trouble, wasn't I?" She sniffled and nodded.

"I don't want him to go…" she shook her head with trembling lips and dug her manicured nails into his hands, "I don't want Jamie to leave me, I don't want him to, I don't want him to…" she shook her head with a whimper, "and every time I see her I know it-"

"She's not staying, Bug…" he shook his head while petting her face more, "If he leaves you it's for his own future endeavors that don't involve her"

"What about when we die?" she sniffled and shook her head, "What happens when we die?"

"He goes to hell; he's a fucking serial killer"

"So there is a heaven?" her eyes widened and he shrugged.

"If there is I've never seen it" he chuckled a bit lowly.

"Did you see my mommy?"

"No."

"Did you see your mommy?" He froze uncomfortably. "You'll never see her, will you?"

"I won't…" he shook his head and kissed her forehead, "but you will."

"Suicides stay in limbo, bonehead"

"Not you."

"I'm not an angel."

"Yes you are."

"We'll find out much sooner than intended if you don't help my Jamie with Mark…"

"Fine" he pouted and kissed her forehead again, "Where should we bring him?"

"Do I look like an expert on fucked-up shit?" she shrugged, "Anywhere. Just fucking make him better so he can leave me properly."

"If he does I'll kill him" he poked her nose and helped her stand, "He doesn't realize what's in front of him I'll knock it into him until he does"

"Don't hurt him…" she took his hand and stared at the ground, "you may not love him…but if he dies I'll pop a fucking cap in my mouth."

"No you won't" he shook his head, "You're going to die a little old Pillbug surrounded by your children and grandchildren…" he smirked, "and he'll be right next to you holding your hand."

"He's seventeen years older than me."

"He better live to be a hundred and fucking seventy then; you're not offing yourself twenty years before schedule." She pinched his arm and he sniggered. "I was joking."

"I don't care."

"I love you."

…

"Come on, Calaway!" Caroline antagonized while shoving Mark backwards, just begging him to do something, "Kill me! You can do it! You know you have it in you!"

"No" Mark shook his head, "Absolutely fucking not."

"Pussy" Caroline cackled to further antagonize, "You fucking pussy can't even kill a man if he-" a syringe was jammed into James's neck and another in his arm, making Mark's eyes widen and he stepped back.

"Nighty-night, mother fucker" Kane hissed while looking up at his older brother, "You still know how to perform a god damn exorcism?" Mark looked at him strangely before nodding. "Good" he motioned for Mark to grab James's legs, "Let's fucking go so I can kick his ass once you chase the cunt out of him."


	43. Chapter 43

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **BellaHickenbottom**: Yeah, Glen let himself be talked into it. He really had no other choice. With no more James means no more Mindy (he's the only reason she hasn't offed herself yet) and then his kids are all alone. And we'll find out in this chapter how the exorcism works out for them. **NeroAnne**: *giggles* Glad you're excited. Cliffhangers can be evil but they seem to work out so beautifully. **EternalxInsanity**: *posts this* There! There is the next one! *spins*

…

Cooper absolutely hated this just sitting and waiting. He was still in Mindy's hospital room, holding one of her hands while Jeff held the other and Annabelle stayed on the bed with her. Glen had brought her back to the room and growled at them to watch her before storming off, presumably to help Mark with Caroline. Cooper didn't trust either Brother of Destruction though. After all the shit Glen put Mindy through and adding in the fact that he wanted James dead even though all of this shit wasn't his fault, Cooper couldn't believe that he was there to help, even if Mindy did have him under her control. As for Mark, he had about as much confidence in his abilities to help the situation as he did in his abilities to be a father.

To put it simply, he believed that they were fucked.

Jeff, Mindy and Annabelle all caught on to what he was thinking without him realizing it. "Honey you have to have some faith in them," Jeff said gently. "I mean really, they're are best hope right now."

Cooper shook his head. "That's not comforting at all Jeff. I mean really, that's like telling me a fucking school desk will keep safe from a nuclear bomb attack."

Mindy rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Glen will help," she assured him. "I made sure he won't kill James. He's just going to have to settle for only taking Senora Psychopath to hell with him."

Cooper snorted. "Mom I'm sorry, but while I have faith in your abilities as supreme bitch master, I don't trust Crispy. Even if he doesn't kill Dad he's going to try to fuck him beyond repair and who the fuck knows what kind of condition he'll be in if they manage to get Caroline out of him? I mean, what if she kills him? Or what if getting her out does it or what if Mark doesn't do it right? He's an idiot, we can't-"

"Mark will do it right," Annabelle interjected. "He knows he doesn't have a choice." She reached over and gently petted his head. "I know this is hard but let's give them a chance. This isn't about Mark being a lousy father and Glen a crazy wife beater. They both hate Caroline and they're going to make her go away."

Cooper sighed, really not any more willing to trust Mark and Glen than he just was but he knew he didn't have much of a choice. He looked at Mindy who smiled weakly at him. He tried to smile back but it faltered, so she sat up and gently pulled him into her embrace. "Mom you shouldn't-"

"Shush you," Mindy scolded. "I'm fine and I can do this if I want."

Cooper wanted to argue but he didn't. He just let her hold him as Annabelle and Jeff looked on. He was worried sick about his dad but he knew that there was really nothing he could do at this point. All he could do was stay with Mindy and hope that things would work out the way they wanted them to.

…

Mark and Glen carried James upstairs to his and Mindy's bedroom. Mark was worried about both Caroline waking up before they could get her tied up and Glen deciding to rip James's head clean off his body. Glen knew that Mark was worried, but he made no attempts to put Mark's fears at ease. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying his older brother's uncertainty. "You got the rope?" Mark finally asked as they got James on to the bed.

Glen grunted and held up the rope they had gotten along the way. "Don't worry. I'm not completely useless like some people around here."

Mark ignored that jab and took the rope so he could tie James's arms and legs to the bed. It was hard for him to look at his ex's battered and bloody face so he kept his gaze away, making the ropes so tight that it just about cut off James's circulation completely. He had to make sure Caroline wouldn't get loose in the middle of the ritual. If that happened it would be an absolute disaster and he wanted to avoid one of those at all costs. "We need to set a few things straight Baby Brother," he announced once he had James's body properly secure.

Glen rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, here we go…"

"First off, you are NOT-"

"Pillbug had this conversation with me already. No killing him. I'm still kicking his ass though afterwards."

Mark glared at him for that but Glen didn't waver one bit. Finally Mark just shook his head and kept going with what he had to say. He was not going to waste time arguing with Glen. "Yeah well you're going to have to remember to restrain yourself if she wakes up and starts running her mouth. She wants James to die-"

"-God I hate having things in common with her. Fucking bitch is a cunt."

Mark nodded. "And people wander why James turned out the way he did."

Glen snorted. "Lawson was born twisted."

"Maybe but his crazy ass family didn't help anything." Mark set a cross up above James before grabbing a bible and opening it up. "Anything you want to say to me before we start?"

"You're a fucking asshole," Glen said bluntly. "I'm pissed that you fucking just let Lawson kill me and I'm gonna kick your ass too when we're done here." He paused for dramatic effect. "I also accept the fact that I was a woman beating psycho by the end of my life so the cunt can't use that shit to bug me."

Mark blinked slowly. _At least he's been honest._ "Okay. I've been a horrible brother-"

"I got used to that."

"-a shitty husband and boyfriend-"

"Uh huh. Preach it brother."

Mark stopped to bop Glen upside the head before continuing. "-and a terrible father."

"Especially to Cooper," Glen chimed in. "You let Lawson raise him and look how he turned out."

Mark chose to ignore that comment in favor of putting his hands in front of him, motioning for Glen. "Our father, who art in heaven…"

…

_James couldn't wake up. He wanted to; he wanted to so badly that it hurt. But he was stuck, trapped in his own state of unconsciousness with a majorly pissed off Caroline. "Those fucking idiots," Caroline hissed. She was fighting to get his body to do what she wanted but was having a hard time at it because of whatever it was Glen had drugged him with. "They think they can exorcise me out? Is that what the fuck they think?"_

"_Do I even need to dignify that with a response?" James asked. He was hoping so badly that Mark and Glen could make this work. He was at the point where he was more than willing to die if that meant Caroline would go with him and leave his family alone. Dying certainly wasn't his first choice but he couldn't take hurting them anymore. They were suffering because he was weak and it was killing him on the inside. _

"_Don't you fucking sass me," Caroline snapped. "I'll fucking-"_

"_What? What are you going to do? You've already fucking done more than your share of shit you fucking bitch. I fucking HATE you now more than I ever did-"_

"_Wah wah wah," Caroline said dismissively. "Quit crying you little bitch. I've got work to do._

…

"…pray for us sinners…now, at the hour of our death, Amen."

"Liars," Caroline hissed, opening James's eyes to glare at them. "A lapse Catholic and a nonbeliever who's already burning in hell praying?" She cackled and tried to pull herself free from her bonds. "You're not going to get me out."

"Let's test that theory," Mark growled. He dropped the crucifix on James's chest and reached out to touch his forehead when Caroline let out one of the most horrible screams that Mark had ever heard in his life. It rivaled Mindy's during her worse schizo episodes and despite himself he jumped back as out of fright.

"IT BURNS!" Caroline shrieked. It barely even sounded like James's voice anymore. "IT BURNS IT BURNS! MARKY MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE-"

"She's fucking with you," Glen hissed as he grabbed a hold of Mark and held him steady. "That crucifix ain't doing shit. She's just trying to mess with your mind."

Caroline stopped screaming and chuckled. "Oooh, we've got a smart Crispy Critter. Momma Kane is going to be really proud once I tell her about this."

Glen's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Ignore her," Mark growled, now pissed off that Caroline had managed to scare him. "Mom ain't in hell. She's lying to you." He put his finger on James's forehead and began to trace the sign of the cross on it. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

"How do you know I'm lying?" Caroline asked, keeping her eyes on Glen. If she was going to play the mother card she had to do it to Glen. He adored his mother more than anything in the world and the evil bitch knew that. "Your mother is licking my cunt every day as we burn-"

"NO!" Mark shouted as he stopped Glen from ripping James's throat out in order to make Caroline shut up. "Stay back!"

"Licks my cunt so fucking good as we burn burn in a ring of fire-"

Mark backhanded James in the face, making Caroline giggle madly. _Fucking bitch has lost her mind. _"Credo in Deum Patrem omnipotentem, Creaorem caeli et terrae. Et in Iesum Christum, Filium eius unicum, Dominum nostrum, qui conceptus est de Spiritu Sancto-"

"Blah blah blah," Caroline growled defiantly. Mark didn't like how she was making James's voice change. It was so much raspier and too demonic for his taste. "Momma Kane fell into a burning ring of fire. She went down down down and the flames got higher…" She stopped singing so she could laugh. "Fitting isn't? Considering that the fire killed her and burned her up even worse than you Crispy."

"-natus ex Maria Virgine, passus sub Pontio Pilato-" Mark was interrupted by Glen literally shoving him out of the way in order to throttle Caroline. "FUCK!" He grabbed on to Glen's shoulder and ripped him back violently. "Get out before you get us both killed!"

Glen just glowered and refused to leave and Mark rolled his eyes before continuing with the ritual. "-crucifixus, mortuus, et sepultus, descendit ad infernos, tertia die resurexit a mortuis, ascendit ad caelos, sedt ad esteram Dei Patris omnipotentis, inde venturus est iudicare vivo et mortuos. Credo in Spiritum Sanctum, sanctam Ecclesiam catholicam, sanctorum communion, remissionem peccatorum, carnis resurrection, vitam aeternam. Amen."

"What the fuck are you saying boy?" Caroline barked angrily. "Speak fucking English you god damn cunt!"

"Pater Noster-"

Caroline screamed again, this time saying a whole bunch of shit that Mark didn't even know how she knew the language. "Deine Mutter ist eine Hure!" (Your mother is a whore) "Deine Mutter ist eine Hure! Deine Mutter ist eine Hure! Deine Mutter hurt in der stadt!" (Your mother whores in the city)

Mark didn't know what the fuck she was saying and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know. "-qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum. Adveniat regnum tuum. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidian da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra sicut et nos domatiums debitoribus nostris. Et ne nos inducas in temptation, sed libera nos a malo. Amen."

"Mach es dir selber!"(Go fuck yourself) Caroline hissed. She thrashed James's head from side to side while chomping down on James's lips and tongue, making him bleed profusely from his mouth. "Leck mich am arsch!" (Lick my ass)

Glen tilted his head to the side. "Is that…German?"

Mark shrugged. It kind of sounded like it but he couldn't be sure. "Here," he said as he handed Glen a piece of paper that was in his pocket. "Now."

Glen took the paper and sneered at Caroline as he started. "Kyrie, elesion. Christe, eleision. Kyrie, elesion. Christe, audi nos. Chrise, exaudi nos. Pater de caelis, Deus, Miserere nobis. Fili, Redemptor mundi, Deus, Spiritus Sancte, Deus, Sancta Trinitas, unus Deus."

"Halt die fresse!" (Shut the fuck up) Caroline roared. She was thrashing around so hard that James's wrists started to bleed. "HALT DIE FRESSE! HALT DIE FRESSE!"

Mark backhanded her across the face because she was annoying the fuck out of him. "Cor Iesu, Filii Patris aeterni, Cor Iesu, in sinu Virginis Matris a Spiritu Sancto formatum, Cor Iesu, Verbo Dei substantiality unitum, Cor iesu, maiestatis infinitae, Cor Iesu, templum Dei sanctum, Cor Iesu, tabernaculum Altissimi, Cor Iesu, domus Dei et porta caeli."

"Fick dich!" (fuck you) Caroline snarled. She was going even more insane, biting and howling her head off unhappily as Mark continued to chant.

"Cor Iesu, Filii Patris aeterni, Cor Iesu, in sinu Virginis Matris a Spiritu Sancto formatum, Cor Iesu, Verbo Dei substantiality unitum, Cor Iesu, maiestatis infinitae, Cor Iesu, templu Dei sanctum, Cor Iesu, tabernaculum Altissimi, Cor Iesu, domus Dei et porta caeli."

"Momma Kane burns in a river of blood while licking the cunts of the unclean!" Caroline roared. Her voice sounded weaker at first but she quickly tried to hide that. "She tires to whore away the shame that Crispy Critter brings-"

"SHUT UP!" Glen roared. He bulldozed his way through Mark so he could jump on the bed and pummel the fuck out of her. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING CUNT! SHUT UP SHUT UP-"

"GLEN NO!" Mark's shout came too late. Despite being weakened by the exorcism, Caroline used all the strength she had to literally rip herself and James out of the ropes and push Glen off so she could make a break for the door. Mark tried to stop her but she elbowed him away, but the few seconds he cost her were crucial. They allowed Glen to get back to his feet and tackle her from behind, sending James's face crashing face first into the ground. "Fucking hell! Be careful you kumquat!"

"SHUT UP!" Glen roared. He flipped James over on his back and began to pummel him mercilessly.

"Baby Brother-" Mark tried to make it stop but he was shoved back so violently that he hit the wall. "KANE!"

"Jesus Christ commands you to GET OUT!" Glen screamed at Caroline. He was going to finish this his way whether anyone liked it or not. "God commands you to GET OUT!" James's face was a bloody mess and Mindy was going to go nuts when she saw the state her precious Jamie was in but Glen really couldn't care at the moment. "I command you to GET OUT! MIRANDA AND MY FUCKING FAMILY COMMAND YOU TO GET OUT YOU FUCKING BI-"

Something blasted it's way out of James's body so violently that Glen was thrown off and he hit the wall next to Mark as James himself went straight up and then came crashing back down a few seconds later. "LAWSON!" Mark yelled, scrambling over to James's side and wincing at the state he was in. "Lawson!"

James groaned lowly and curled up into a little ball, uttering only two words before he passed out.

"Baby Doll…"


	44. Chapter 44

**EternalxInsanity**: Oh we're far far from over. Caroline put them through hell and now its time for major, major fallout. The bitch is gone but the impact is going to be felt for a long time. **NeroAnne**: LOL it's fun to grr Glen but at least he was useful in helping dropkick Caroline back to hell. Hopefully this time she stays there for good. **Souless666**: Mark don't speak German. Give him Latin or some supernatural shit and he usually knows where it's at, but German just went way above his and Glen's head. I tapped into the little known facts about Caroline with all that (bitch can't speak too fluent of German but she can insult the fuck out of you). **BellaHickenbottom**: The bitch is back in hell but like I said before, the fallout is just beginning. We're still in for a bumpy ride. **Esha Napoleon**: I actually had a lot of fun writing them. I literally looked them all up online and found an entire page full of them. It was neat.

…

"I don't wanna pick him up" Kane whined while pacing about the hallway where a battered and bloodied James lay completely passed out and Mark was trying to lift him.

"He needs a god damn hospital, and if we don't get him there-"

"I don't give a fuck" he replied coldly, "The last thing my wife needs" Mark cringed at that, he didn't know if Kane caught that error either but whatever let him think what he wants, "is to see him and tear the god damn world down."

"Baby Brother…" Mark managed to uncurl James from the fetal position he'd took and draped one of his arms over his shoulder, "now ain't the time to be an ornery little shit, you can do that all you want once he's stabilized-"

"And has everyone hanging all over him like a god damn hero?" he hissed with a violent shake of the head, "Absolutely not. My wife and children aren't going to treat this man like the fucking Messiah when he" he knew where Mark was going with this, "possessed or not…beat the holy hell out of all of them and did things I don't even want to think about because I'll cut his throat."

"So you'd rather take Little Sister's death on your conscience for letting him die"

"She's not seeing him anyway once we get him there…" he literally grabbed James's leg and started dragging him like a sack of potatoes, Mark trying the best he could to keep James's head elevated before he died from a concussion since Kane was taking no care while dragging him down the steps, "I won't let her."

"You no longer have control over-" the very way Kane's shadowed body spun around and glared at him with those intense vermillion orbs let him know everything that needed be said.

"I hate you" Kane reminded him coldly, "I hate you, I hate him, I hate fucking everything except that little bitch lying with her throat cut open. You know damn well as soon as we get him there Belle's going to rush to him and the last fucking thing I need is to watch my Minda cry, okay?" he inhaled through his nose quickly and actually softened up, "At least give me that before I descend back into hell with that last mental image." Looking into the blood red glowing eyes of his little brother wreathed in thick black shadow, Mark nodded and took a deep breath.

"Fair enough…just please assist me in getting him-"

"The hospital, yeah yeah whatever" Kane spat while rolling his eyes, continuing to drag James down the stairs and out towards the car. One the way out the door, Kane quickly went into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of Swedish Fish before sticking it in his pocket for Mindy. Watching the younger brother approach the body once more and help him go to the car, Mark could only shake his head.

"What happened to you?" he asked lowly while shaking his head, "Where did you go all those years?"

Kane said nothing for a long moment before responding, "I hate you for living without me for twenty years with your normal peachy fucking life. I hate you for hanging around Lawson in the first place. I hate you for putting my Minda through what you did before making her life a living hell because Lawson cared for her. I hate you for the fucking pride you have when you're really something so disgusting I can't slap a label to it. I hate you for betraying your own flesh and blood. And I especially hate you for asking what's wrong with me when I know you don't give a good shit what's on my mind."

"Baby Brother-"

"We're finished."

…

"You're so warm…" Mindy smiled gently while keeping her arms wrapped tightly around Cooper and rubbing his back. His hold on her was even tighter, his face buried in her neck and his lips resting on the icy skin.

"I want you to lay down, Mommy" he nodded against her before gripping her hair in a single hand, "I don't want your neck or anything strained even more"

"Christ, who's the mommy here?" Jeff shook his head with a slight giggle while weaving a hand in Cooper's hair, "Babe, she'll be fine. If she wasn't the machines would be going crazy now and the doctors would be up your butt."

"She needs someone to look out for her, alright?" Cooper replied a bit tightly while nestling his nose harder on her, "Dad's fucking gone, and Calaway's going to fuck everything to hell, meanwhile Crispy-"

"Please Cooper…" Annabelle gently touched his shoulder and shook her head, "Mark and Glen are the only hope we have to get Daddy back. They're trying everything they can-"

"No they aren't" he shook his head quickly, "Calaways so fucking pissed over the whole Mommy thing he's probably staking Dad to begin with, while Crispy is such a fucking bitter bastard that he's going to be beating Dad within an inch of his life"

"And I did" the raspy voice came from the door and scared everyone in the room, "He's on the ground floor in the emergency room, you may want to hurry down there so when the once-possessed thing wakes up he's got something else to look at besides my half-sibling."

"What?" Annabelle gasped and threw a hand to her mouth, and even Cooper froze at that and exchanged glances with Jeff.

"You heard me" the shadowed man replied tersely, "My half-sibling and I managed to clean his filthy body of the hag, go on and celebrate."

"You really mean he's…?" Annabelle didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and Kane gave her one nod.

"I suggest you leave" he said while motioning towards the elevators, "I already had my brother tell the nurses you'd all be coming to see him"

"How do we know you're not fucking lying to us, huh?"

"Cooper!" Annabelle gasped while her older son shook his head.

"I don't trust you"

"He means it…" Mindy responded weakly while catching the vermillion eyes, "he's not lying he's down there."

"How did you…?" Jeff watched Annabelle cry she was so happy while Mindy didn't seem to give much of a reaction at all. Her eyes were on the sheets of the bed and nothing more.

"Don't worry about 'how' it was done, just know that it was" Kane said stiffly, "and I beat him within an inch or his life so he looks fantastic-"

"But I told you not to!" Mindy suddenly shouted when Kane gave her a look and she shut up.

"Where is he?" Cooper finally asked and Kane rolled his eyes once more.

"If I say the word 'emergency room' one more time I'm going to choke someone with Bug's IV."

"Can we see him right away, is he conscious?" Annabelle asked hopefully and Kane shrugged.

"Go find out yourself" he motioned for all of them to get up. Annabelle beckoned for Jeff to stand and gently touched Cooper's shoulder.

"Come on, honey…" she cooed to try and ease Cooper to his feet, but he'd have none of it.

"I'll go when Mom goes" he responded quickly, but Kane shook his head and grabbed him off her by his shoulder.

"You'll go when I tell you to go"

"And what?" Cooper snapped, "Fucking leave you alone with her? Fuck you, Crispy! You fucked her enough in her life, Dad's her fucking husband"

"Once you get there you'll know why I don't want her to see him" he tried to make it seem as gruesome as possible so the three would leave, "He's not pretty anymore."

"Oh Glen," Annabelle shook her head worriedly and went to touch his shoulder, but his entire body froze up at 'Glen' like nothing she'd ever seen from him, "Glen, what's wrong? What did you do?"

"DON'T…" he hissed through his teeth while shaking his head, "call me that."

"But that's your fucking name, my mother can call you by your fucking name" Cooper hissed when Kane scowled.

"To YOU it isn't!" he shook his head while pointing to the door, "And now I want you three to leave."

"No Glen, I wanna see him!" Mindy mentally pleaded with him while trying to get out of the bed, but he slammed both arms to a side of her and shook his head.

"You stay right where you are"

"FUCK, Crispy get the fuck out of here, let her see Dad!" Cooper shouted when Kane stood up straight and slowly stalked towards the door.

"The more time you spend pissing me off the sooner your uncle wakes to find himself only staring at my fucking brother."

"But Mom wants to see him…" Cooper pleaded once more when Kane shook his head.

"I don't give a damn what she wants. I don't want her to see him and as someone who just saved your uncle's life I suggest you respect my wishes before I beat it into you."

Reluctantly Cooper backed towards the door while taking Jeff's hand and moving alongside a worried Annabelle. Kane sat on Mindy's bed and closed the door.

…

"Christ what the fuck did he do to you…" Mark shook his head while staring at the still-sleeping James, who had been cleaned up as much as possible and was covered in bandages. His mouth though was still incredibly cut and he received stitches on both the inside of his lip and his tongue. An IV sat beside him with a bag of water shooting into his veins to keep him hydrated, but the cold water was making him cold to the touch. Mark would know because he gently touched his forearm and had to withdraw it was so cold. His skin rivaled Mindy's it was so pale and frigid to the touch.

"Dad!" that shout from down the hallway could only mean one thing, and Mark had to take a deep breath and prepare himself for the inevitable. "Dad!" out of breath Cooper rushed into the room and sprinted to bedside, "Dad! Dad! Dad!" he shouted breathlessly, reaching to touch his Dad's hand when it shot out and grabbed his broken arm. He gasped at first, switching his gaze to James's face and his eyes were open. His eyes were open and he was touching Cooper's broken arm drearily, taking deep shallow breaths and shaking his head in dismay when Jeff came in next.

"Mr. Lawson!" he smiled and gently touched Cooper's waist, "How are you feeling?" James couldn't even speak, Jeff's face and body was completely bandaged up and he looked horrible. It was all his fault.

"Hey…" Cooper frowned and touched James's arm, "Daddy, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" it was a stupid question, but he asked it anyway because he didn't want James to feel like no one cared. "Crispy fucking fucked you up…" he shook his head with barred teeth, "if you didn't kill him I'd do it second time."

James still didn't talk, looking to Mark before grabbing Cooper's arm again and simply holding onto it, reaching to hug him and wordlessly Cooper sat on the bed and returned it. It felt like James again. He was actually hugging his father, no Caroline attached.

"Dad…" he could feel the very way James was trembling and shook his head, "what's wrong?" he whimpered and held him tighter, "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong, it's okay! Caroline's gone, its okay! No more, Dad! She's never coming back you're with us again! Don't be this way Daddy, please talk!" Holding Cooper close James's eyes drifted to the door trying to see into the hallway when she walked in worriedly. Mark immediately closed the door behind her and with both tears in her eyes and a smile on her face Annabelle headed towards the bed and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, baby…" she sat on the bed and whispered to him while taking his hand, "she's gone…she's never coming back. You'll be okay" she nodded while leaning closer and wrapping her arms around him, "everything is going to be okay."

…

Mindy ran a hand through her hair and cried on the bed, glaring at Kane hatefully and shaking her head.

"I wanted to see him I wanna see him why aren't you letting me see him?" she yelled when he held a hand over her mouth and pulled her into his lap quite calmly.

"Because I beat him within an inch of his life…" his face fell, "and I highly doubt you want to see him with her in the room."

"What the fuck does it matter?" she shook her head and ran her fingers along what would become a heavy scar on her throat to match the one James had, "SHE'S there that's all he wants anyway. Now they can be together forever"

"That's an interesting thought…" he took a long inhale and nodded, "I'm sure that's exactly what he's thinking about after just having an exorcism performed on him."

"Why?" she hissed, "What did you do to him?"

"I…?" he laughed bitterly, "What did I do to him? I got cursed at in fucking German, Minda-bug! Mommy got slandered in English though…"

"No…" she shook her head and touched his hand, "Jamie would not-"

"It wasn't him, Bug" he groaned, "Christ! It was your god damn mother-in-law! He was possessed by his dead mother! That wasn't him doing all that shit."

"Yes it was" she sniffled and shook her head a bit, "He-"

"You wanna know what got him out of it, Bug?" he asked a bit coldly, "You really want to know what chased Caroline out of him?" Her lips pouted and she frowned. "It wasn't me beating the shit out of him, it wasn't my brother reading all that religious bullshit…" he scowled and began petting her hair, "I screamed your name at her…" he didn't catch how big Mindy's eyes got, "not Annabelle's. Yours. And you want to know the only thing he murmured once he was back to being himself?" Her brow furrowed in disbelief. "Your name. Again. I was going to kick his ass for you, but I don't think I'll have to." She started crying audibly and he kissed the top of her head before standing. "In fact, my work here is done."

"No!" she shook her head and lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his waist and shaking her head, "Where are you going? What are you doing? You can't leave me when he's gonna leave me too! No no no no no-"

"He loves you, Pillbug" he smiled weakly while petting her face, "I wanted to be the one to tell you straight before someone else did and changed the story." Her face was beet red from crying and he pulled the bag of candy out of his pocket before giving it to her. "I love you…he loves you…" he grinned a bit while stroking her hair and wrapping his arms around her, "look how special you are, Minda-bug." He wiped his fingers under her eyes and smiled, "You made me so happy before I lost my mind…I don't want to give you up…but then again you know I never will." She nodded and reached to hug his neck.

"I gaved Ambie Mommy's necklace…" she nodded with a sniffle, "I thought it would be fair."

"You could have kept it…" he nodded meekly, "I don't resent you"

"I don't want you to go forever, what if she doesn't leave and he leaves me?"

"He won't" he assured reluctantly, "trust me when I say he's looking for you."

"How bad did you fuck him up?" she sniffled while staring at her broken ring finger.

"Still alive" he snickered while running his hands through her hair, "You won't see me, but you know I'll always be there whether you want me or not." He drummed his fingers of her forehead gently and tried to make her smile, "I never fully left you."

"I-"

"Does he make you happy?" She sniffled and nodded. "That's fine…it's all I want to hear." He kissed her forehead and smiled thinly. "You know when you need to talk to me I'll always be there, alright?" she forced a weak nod, "You make him work, you understand me?" he ran a hand over her face and smiled weakly, "You're too pretty to cry. Caroline or not, you didn't deserve any of that shit you went through. Don't you dare brush all that off your shoulder and carry on. You let him know how grateful he should be to have you after all that or I'll come back again and make him know it." He took a deep breath and nodded at her, "I love you." Though she didn't want him to, he leaned and pressed a quick kiss on her before vanishing.

She trembled, shivering in astonishment for a moment before defying doctor orders and flopping off the bed while pulling her gigantic IV of James's blood with her. It was heavy and hard to walk with, but she didn't care. She whimpered and knocked the door open in her bare feet while limping down the hallway trying to find the elevator door. The emergency room was always on the first floor so sneaking past all the nurses she slammed on the number 1 rapid-fire and got in the elevator.

She limped about the ground floor and dragged towards the emergency room, whimpering and immediately nurses and patients started to notice Mindy Stratus was gimping around the hallway like a madwoman dragging an IV full of her husband's blood.

"Jamie!" she called out even though nurses started lunging for her, "Jamie!"

"Mrs. Lawson!" a nurse grabbed her arm when she shook her head and dragged her towards the front desk.

"No! Where's Jamie?" she yelled at the woman, "I wanna see my Jamie, where is he? He's here he is!"

"Mrs. Lawson, please…" she tried to signal to one of the nurses behind the front desk to help her when Mindy ripped away and broke her nose with a single jam of the hand.

"JAMIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "JAMIE!" frantically she checked rooms to find doctors and patients in them which didn't belong to her, freaking her out and spurring the search even more.

"Restrain her!" another nurse shouted and she had about five people grabbing for her, which sparked a huge kicking and screaming fit until they sedated her and got her back upstairs.

…

Though the door was closed and he couldn't see anything going on outside, James's eyes were still on it solemnly as Mark, Annabelle, Cooper and Jeff surrounded his bed. He figured nobody else wanted a part of him especially after the way his body was forced to behave. Cooper was rubbing the top of one of James's hands while Annabelle sat on the bed with him cuddled close when his phone rang, which he didn't know if he wanted to answer or not.

"Hello?" he didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Mr. Lawson?" a worried voice asked on the other end, and confusedly Cooper nodded.

"Speaking. What is it?"

"We have your mother here; she seemed to have undergone a severe panic attack and somehow wandered onto the first floor dragging her IV"

"Oh fuck me…" he sighed, and already Jeff was rubbing his back. "Is she alright?"

"Shaken…her primary has been contacted and he's on his way"

"Oh mother fucker…" Cooper could only sigh. Mindy fucking hated Dr. Halla. The guy was a complete fuckwad and she hated him despite him being her primary for over twelve years. He traveled wherever she did because he was paid literally only to be Mindy's constant primary who had to be on-call 24/7. He was one of the top experts in the country on paranoid schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder, both which Mindy had quite severely…and she hated him. This was going to be fun.

"Could you please come up, I understand you're with your father…"

"Yeah" he nodded quickly, "I'm on my way." He sighed and ran a hand over his face after he hung up. "Mommy went loca upstairs and somehow got down here" he didn't catch how James's eyes slightly brightened at that, "I'm gonna make sure she's alright before fucking Halla gets there and she rips him a new one."

"Halla?" Mark laughed and shook his head, "You better fucking fly up there before she paints the room a new color with his visceral organs."

"Oh fuck" Jeff cringed and shook his head, "That's the fucker she hates, isn't it?" Cooper's eyes widening was the answer to that. "You want me to come?"

"I want you to stay with Dad" he said a bit harshly before giving Annabelle a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back at some point. Watch Daddy."

"You know I am" she nodded gently while keeping her arms wrapped around James, who watched the door open and close disappointedly as Cooper left.

…

Mindy was fighting off several nurses in bed when Cooper rushed into the room and saw her all alone.

"Mommy!" he wrapped his arms around her and she held him back just as tight, allowing his forehead to knock hers and his lips to crush hers as he lowered her into the bed, stroking her cheek while allowing his mouth to further wander over hers. "Mommy, what's wrong where's Crispy?"

"Hell" she responded coldly before sniffling and tugging at her own IV, "Where's Daddy?" His stomach dropped that she wanted him; it was destroying him inside that she wanted to see him still.

"Downstairs" he responded a bit coldly before holding and continuing to kiss her as nurses lingered in the doorway, "but I'm here now, no more Crispy forever! You'll always have me"

"Is Daddy okay?" she croaked while petting his face affectionately, "Is he happy to see you?"

"He's shaken up…" he replied a bit roughly, "He hasn't said a word to anyone yet."

"I am sure he will talk for your real mommy."

"I love you…" he whimpered while touching her face, "Mommy you're so beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too" she responded platonically while staring at her own doorway, "Give these to Daddy" she nodded and handed him the bag of Swedish Fish, "Candy makes me feel better, tell him I love him and I am sorry."

"Sorry?" he frowned, "Sorry for what?"

"My fault" she replied before sniffling and kissing his cheek, "tell him I love him and I'm sorry."

"I'm not gonna tell him you're sorry!"

"Then you do not love me" she replied with a sigh as the psychiatrist whom she hated appeared in the doorway and she barred her teeth.

"Christ, Mommy!"

"Hello, Miranda" Dr. Halla sighed while walking into the room.

"Tell him I love him more than anyone and I am sorry" she nodded with a sniffle at Cooper, almost shoving him off her bed, "TELL HIM!"

"Alright!" he cringed while standing up.

"And give him the candy! Candy is magic!"

Cooper paused in the doorway and walked back over to Mindy, giving her a huge kiss before leaving her to her confused psychiatrist, "I love you, Mommy."


	45. Chapter 45

**BellaHickenbottom**: Why didn't Cooper just take her anyway? Good question. Maybe he just didn't want to fight with Crispy when he's not one hundred percent…or maybe he subconsciously doesn't want her to see him. Either way, if he won't listen to Annabelle, there's no way he'll listen to Mark. The boy is stubborn as fuck about this. **EternalxInsanity**: LOL no, the irony did not escape me. And Mindy being patient, especially when it concerns her Jamie? Yeah, that's not happening. She wants to see him and she wants to see him now. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Yes he is lol. More you say? *puts this chapter up* Here you go!

…

Annabelle continued to hold James as he just stared at the door, her heart breaking because of the way he was trembling against her. She hadn't seen James like this since the night he had killed Caroline. Finally ending her miserable existence combined with finding out that she had killed what could have been their very first son or daughter had made him an emotional wreck and she had spent about ten hours just holding him and trying to calm him down. She had hoped to never see him like this again because it scared her so badly, but here he was, a complete and total wreck. Even if Caroline was gone, she had still left her mark and not only reopened a lot of the wounds she had caused in the first place, but she had created a whole new batch of issues that James hadn't needed. To say Annabelle was pissed off at the bitch would be the understatement of the century.

"Why won't he say anything?" Jeff asked innocently. He was staying right at James's bedside, just like Cooper had told him to do.

Mark shook his head. "I don't know. He spoke at the house before he passed out…" He shook his head again before getting out of his chair and getting right in James's face. "Lawson! Earth to Lawson!" He started waving his hand around in front of James's face. "Damn it James…"

Annabelle shook her head and swatted Mark's hand away. "Don't do that. He'll talk when he's ready."

Mark frowned at her. "We can't let him just wallow-"

"He'll talk when he's ready," Annabelle repeated firmly. She wasn't going to let Mark intimidate her on this. Nobody was going to force James to speak before he was ready if she could help it. She knew her twin like nobody's business and she knew that they could not rush him. Could they let him withdraw for too long? No, of course not. But forcing him to talk wasn't going to do anything but make him clam up more, which would defeat the whole purpose of trying to make him talk in the first place.

Mark sighed in defeat and sank back down into his chair. "Lawson being quiet ain't natural," he mumbled. "Not when he's awake anyway."

"Yeah well after what he's been through, I don't blame him for being quiet," Jeff said with a shrug. "I mean, he got possessed by his dead mom. That's some pretty trippy shit right there."

James continued to stay quiet and just stare at the door. Normally he despised being talked about like he wasn't even in the room but right now he couldn't even bring himself to care. As it was, he was too busy fighting to be numb because he was honestly afraid of the storm that was building up inside of him. The things Caroline had forced him to do were trying to run through his mind and he was trying to stop them because he was going to go insane otherwise.

Annabelle petted James's hair, smoothing it down because she knew that was how Mindy liked it. As much as it broke her heart to leave again, she knew she couldn't stay. She had to go back to the afterlife and James had to keep living the life he had built with Mindy. Mindy was absolutely devoted to James and Annabelle knew James wouldn't be with the young woman if he didn't love her. And as long as he loved her and she made him and her boys happy, that was all that mattered to her.

The door opened and James watched as Cooper came back into the room. "How is she?" Jeff asked.

"Not happy," Cooper replied. "Halla is going to get ripped so many assholes that he won't know what hit him." He walked over to the bed and got on to it so that he was almost practically on top of James. James tried not to stare at Cooper's broken arm but he couldn't help it. That had been his fault. He hadn't been able to fight Caroline off because he was so damn weak and look what had happened. The damage was written clearly on everyone in one form or another.

"Mom wanted me to give you these," Cooper said as he handed James a bag of Swedish Fish. "Candy is magic apparently. And she says that she loves you and she's sorry."

Annabelle frowned. That one she didn't understand. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

Cooper shook his head. "She didn't explain. I was just placed under strict orders to make sure I told him that."

James stared at the candy wordlessly, something inside of him snapping as he stared at it. His hands began to tremble uncontrollably and the candy slipped out of his hand and fell into his lap, but he didn't take his eyes off of it for a moment. How could she love him after all of that? Why was she sorry? It made no sense, he was the only one who was supposed to be sorry. She had suffered because of him…

Annabelle saw what was about to happen before anyone else caught on to it. "I need to talk to him alone," she said quickly and firmly. "Now." She caught eyes with Mark and he quickly got up and jerked Jeff back so he would get going.

"What's the matter?" Cooper said, catching on to something was really wrong with James. "Dad what is it? Are you-"

"Cooper please, just give me a moment with him," Annabelle pleaded softly. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look.

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing and leaving with Mark and Jeff. She watched them go and then wrapped both of her arms around James without saying a word, just waiting for it to happen. At first he just trembled uncontrollably, fighting off the urge as hard as he could. In the end though, he couldn't make it stop. Everything that had happened since the moment Caroline had attacked him, Cooper and Mindy at the house got to him and he buried his face against Annabelle's body, letting out a loud sob as the tears leaked out. She didn't say a word as he cried. She just held and rocked him gently, allowing him to get it all out of his system.

"Fuck…I fucking hate doing this," James muttered. He tried to make himself stop but it didn't work very well. That just made him more upset. He wasn't good at breaking down like this. There were very very few times he had ever broken down and it never made him feel better like some people said it did. It just made him feel even more stupid and pathetic.

"Shush now," Annabelle said gently. She kissed the top of his head and held on to him a little bit more tightly. "You're fine. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Nothing to be ashamed of? Belle I-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." She already knew what he was going to say and knew how to respond to it. "That was all Caroline. She did all those bad things-"

"I couldn't stop her. I was so weak-"

"James stop. You not stopping her was not your fault. I know how she is better than everyone except for you. There was nothing you could do. You couldn't get her out on your own; nobody would have been able to." She moved him back so they were actually looking eye to eye. "I know you feel horrible about what she did. I know you feel like it was your fault. But it wasn't. And you can't spend time beating yourself up for the stuff you couldn't control. You have a wife and eight kids that need you back."

He bit down on his lower lip and nuzzled up to her. "Did you like her?"

She smiled weakly. "Yeah. I was scared of her at first but that's nothing new." She gently traced her fingertips over his face. "It doesn't mean I don't wish…"

He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "It shouldn't have been you. It should have been-"

"Don't you DARE say it should have you been you!" Annabelle said quite crossly. "I wouldn't have made it if you had gone. You were always the stronger one of us."

"I was only strong because of you," he replied. He gently touched her face and shook her head. "You're the only one who got me through everything. If it hadn't been for you…" He wiped his eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

Annabelle sighed too and rested her forehead against his. They stayed that way for God knows how long, not needing words to communicate with each other. Being twins they had been close since conception and they had spent the first twenty six years of their lives joined at the hips and hearts. And then the cancer had come and ripped her away from his hip but not his heart. It could never touch that.

"I love you," she finally said, silently crying now.

"I love you too," he responded without hesitation.

"Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever." That got him started again because that had been their final words to each other before she had passed away in this very hospital.

Her lips twitched and she kissed him gently one last time. "You're in love with Miranda-"

"Yes."

"Go to her. She needs you."

"What if-"

"Don't do that. She loves you. She adores you. She needs you. That's all you need to know."

James nodded, even though he was still scared of Mindy not loving him any more because of the shit that had happened. He ripped out his IV and got up to his feet. "How long do you have?"

Annabelle shook her head sadly. "Not long. I have enough time to say goodbye to the boys but other than that…"

James nodded and carefully walked over to the door, opening it and nearly ran into Cooper, who had just been about to knock.

"Daddy are you alright?" Cooper asked immediately when he saw James's red puffy eyes.

James just sighed. "I've been better," he confessed. "I-" He stopped as Cooper hugged him, wincing when the younger man squeezed him a little too tightly.

"I'm glad your back," Cooper said quietly.

"Me too." James hugged him back and shook his head. "Your mother can't stay for very long," he whispered. "She's gonna have to go…you should say goodbye to her."

Cooper stiffened, almost as if he had completely forgotten that Annabelle was going to have to leave. "You-"

"I said my goodbye. She needs to talk to you and then Connor." James let Cooper go and motioned for him to go. "Give her a proper talk. I've got a Baby Doll to see."

Some sort of unreadable expression flashed across Cooper's face but James was too mentally fucked up to interpret it. He just left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Annabelle and Cooper all alone. Mark and Jeff weren't too far away from the room and both of them straightened right up when they saw him. "I don't think you're supposed to be-" Jeff started to say but James cut him off mid-sentence.

"I'm fine. I want to see her." James gave Mark his resolve face and Mark knew not to argue with it.

"Jesus Christ…" Mark looked at the nurses trying to rush their way and he got right in their faces. "He's fine. We're taking him to see his wife." He grabbed one of James's arms and motioned for Jeff to grab the other one so they could help him get to the elevator. "You look like hell Lawson."

"Yeah. It's a nasty side effect of being possessed and having a crispy critter use you as a punching bag." James ran his tongue over the stitches in his mouth and sighed. "Thank you though. For the exorcism…God those are words I thought I would never use together like that."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, well it was the least I could do." He pressed the button on the elevator and lead them in when the doors opened. "Just don't ever need another one again. That shit is not as fun as it looks in the movie."

"Mark if I ever go through anything like that again, I will find a way to make the bitch shoot me in the brain before anything gets too far."

…

"I don't want you to go," Cooper said as he snuggled himself even more into Annabelle's lap. She was stroking his hair gently and he was already dreading losing her. That had already happened before and he didn't know if he could handle it again.

"I don't want to go either," she said with an unhappy sigh. "But I don't have a choice."

"But it's not fair!" Cooper moaned unhappily. "Mom please-"

"Ssssh." Annabelle began placing kisses all over Cooper's face. "Shush now. You know I have to go. It sucks but maybe some day-"

"We can all be together again?" Cooper shook his head. "Momma that's not going to happen. When Dad, Connor and I kick the bucket, we're all going to hell."

Annabelle pursed her lips and shook her head. "I'll go to hell with you then. My last name is Lawson, that's practically an invitation-"

Cooper shook his head vehemently. "NO! Do NOT even think about trying-"

"Cooper relax," Annabelle cooed. "Let's not think about that, okay? Just promise me that you'll help take care of your dad. I said what I could but it's going to be a long time before he gets over this…if he ever gets over it."

"I'll watch him," Cooper promised. "Don't worry, he'll be taken care of."

"Good." She kissed the top of his head and nodded firmly. "And Cooper?"

"Yeah?"

"Jeff's a good boy. Don't hurt him chasing someone who's taken." That was her way of telling him to drop the Mindy thing and he knew it, but he ignored the comment. He was so damn stubborn and confused about the whole thing and she knew he was going to get hurt. Even if James and Mindy tried to stop him from getting hurt, it was going to happen anyway. She knew it couldn't be avoided and now all she could do was hope that the damage that would come from it wouldn't permanently destroy the family. They had been through enough shit as it was.

…

"GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! I WANT MY JAMIE!" Mindy could be heard before James even got to her room. Hearing her voice made him feel all sorts of things and he had to stop for a moment to collect himself. He wanted to see her so badly but he was absolutely terrified that she was going to hate him now.

"James?" Jeff said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Mark sighed and urged James on. "Go on Lawson. There's no turning back now."

James nodded and went forward on his own, his hands trembling as he opened the door and found Mindy chucking things at Dr. Halla's head.

"JAMIE!" Mindy yelled as soon as her eyes landed on him. She practically almost jumped out of bed and started dragging the IV full of his blood as she limped to him. Dr. Halla started to protest but James grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him out of the room, kicking the door shut before dropping down to his knees and clinging to Mindy as she got to him. "Baby Doll…"

"Jamie!" Mindy was crying hysterically and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Jamie I'm sorry! I told Glen not to hurt you I did!"

James shook his head and buried his face into her neck, his whole body shaking uncontrollably as he cried into her neck. "I'm sorry," he said miserably. "Baby Doll I'm so sorry-"

"No!" Mindy yelled, shaking her head vehemently. "No no no! You're not supposed to be sorry. You didn't-"

James quickly kissed her because he didn't want to hear about how he hadn't done anything wrong. She kissed him back gently, trying to mind his stitches. When they broke apart he reburied his face into her neck, never wanting to come back out of there ever again if he could possibly help it.


	46. Chapter 46

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Oh Cooper's stubborness is going to lead to all kinds of fun *shakes head at him* And even if it was his mother, James can't help but feel bad about everything that happened. He feels responsible and that's not a feeling that will go away any time soon. **NeroAnne**: *pats James's head* He's horribly sad about all this. Annabelle tried to make him feel better but that's just going to take time to do. Good news is though is that James and Mindy are finally reunited. Gotta love that. **Souless666**: All is fine for the moment. We've got miles to go before we put this baby to rest though so everything staying just fine won't last too long.

…

Mindy had managed to pull James into her bed with her so the nurses and doctors wouldn't pitch a fit, but she kept the door closed and his face completely buried in her neck which was now drenched with his tears and it was soaking the neckline of her hospital gown, but she didn't give a damn. He could lie there just like that (minus the crying) for the rest of their lives and she'd keep harboring him without a word. Though it was hard to get her little arms completely around his body, she did try valiantly and gently kissed his smoothed hair incessantly to try and make him stop crying. He wouldn't though, and his breathing became much more haggard as they lie there clinging to the other almost violently, as if one or the other would get up and leave the room.

Mindy purposely moved her hair over her face so he couldn't see the damage that had been done. She felt absolutely hideous between the big old burn on the left side and all the cuts and bruises decorating every inch of her porcelain skin from his hand. She didn't want him to see, and if he did it'd freak her out. The last thing she needed was for him to cry more, as it was he'd found the stitches going all along her throat and was keeping his busted lips rested against it in denial. She took a deep breath before firmly rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head harder despite her also busted lips.

"He must have a truly romantic nature…" she began in a low, teasing voice, "for he weeps when there is nothing at all to weep about." He whimpered and kissed her neck as hard as he could, drowning the stinging pain in his mouth because she was more important. He deserved that pain he deserved all the pain in the world for what he'd done.

"I did this…" he croaked against her neck and shivered violently, trailing a finger along the stitches weakly and starting to sob, "I did this to you! That was me-"

"I don't wanna hear it" she removed his fingers from her neck and kissed them, and he could feel the damage done on her lips and he went back to snuggling and nuzzling as deep into her skin as he could without actually melting into her. He took her hand and laced his fingers between hers, and then his skin rubbed against the splint on her broken ring finger. Again he started to heave and hyperventilate when she shook her head and kissed the top of his once more. "Stop."

"Don't tell me to stop!" he pleaded while shaking his head against her skin and allowing his lips to simply wander all over her neck and kiss every inch of it. The pain was excruciating, but he actually bit at his own tongue to make his body stop it. The pattering of his usually steady heartbeat made Mindy frown, so she sat herself up more and tried to get him up with her, kissing his forehead and squeezing the hand in hers when he brought her broken finger to his mouth and pressed kisses all over the splint. "I'm sorry…!" he begged through completely clouded eyes, though again her head shook and she kissed his fingers.

"I'm sorry…" her eyes focused on his straight dark hair and she tried to keep a steady breathing rate while kissing the top of his head, "if I had not talked you into going back there none of this would have happened"

"No!" he barred his teeth and shook his head against her neck, "It would have happened anyway…" his face fell even more and he nuzzled her even harder, "I let her take me over-"

"You did not 'let' anything happen" she replied tightly, "Senora Psychopath is a fucking MANIAC and I almost let her win…" her expression softened and she rubbed his back more, "I love you so much she knows that. She knew I didn't see…"

"And I did all those horrible things to you" he croaked while rubbing her lower abdomen gently, "I'll never forgive myself"

"Why?" she asked a bit coldly, "I loved you just the same before I knew it was her, nothing changed-"

"But that's not RIGHT!" he sat up and shrieked at her, moments later catching how all that black hair was in her face so he dared brush it back, and almost fell off the bed from fright. His hand went over his mouth and he panted in bewilderment, and her head hung because she knew what he was staring at.

"Ignore it" she tried to move her hair back but was denied by a strong hand, "Jamie…" she exhaled in exasperation with a firm shake of the head, "Don't look at me."

"How could I do this to your face?" her words fell on dead ears as he traced her face in horror, "What the FUCK did I let her do to you?"

"Nothing" she responded coldly, "You did not 'let' anything happen, really it is okay"

"NO IT ISN'T!" he accidentally yelled and pressed kisses right on the nasty burn while hugging her tight, "That's your beautiful fucking FACE what did I do to it? I'm sorry, Baby Doll, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"Darling…" she shook her head and held his head still so they could kiss, "stop being sorry, you didn't do anything wrong"

"Stop fucking defending me when I do shit like this!" he shouted drearily, "You should be fucking divorcing me over this! You should have divorced me the first time I laid a hand on you"

"But you know I wouldn't ever do that…" she reminded him with a kiss to the nose, admittedly his face was completely smashed up but she tried to ignore it not to make him feel even worse, "You're my Jamie. No matter what happens you'll always be my Jamie. I promised that on our wedding day, did I not?" Though he didn't want to he forced a nod, comforted yet disgusted at how she wiped his eyes with her little thumbs and kissed directly underneath them, allowing his head to go right back into her neck and nestle safely in there.

"I said those horrible things…"

"And I loved you no less when I heared them" she responded gently, gingerly petting his hair and the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean them, Baby Doll! Not one of them, she knew how I felt about you" he whimpered and breathed sharply, "she fucking knew it" he trembled, "and I couldn't stop her. I was screaming at the top of my lungs for you, but you couldn't hear me-"

"Even if you did mean them I would not care" she kissed his hair and shook her head, "I helped Senora Psychopath anyway when I thoughted she was you despite everybody telling me it was not you" she shook her head as he silently cried into her neck, "I did not believe them. I love you too much to believe them." Those words kicked him in the gut.

"So you let me beat and rape you…?" he meant it more as a statement than a question, and she nodded silently.

"I love you, Jamie. You could come at me with a shotgun and I would not care"

"But that's WRONG!" he grabbed her face and sobbed, "Baby Doll you're WRONG! Just because I'm doing something doesn't make it right!"

"And what am I supposed to do?" she snapped, "I had no fair way of knowing it was not you, and even if I did…Senora Psychopath was in the driver's seat but that only meant that YOU were down there somewhere too! What was I supposed to do? Let her somehow try and hurt you? Fuck that! If anyone was gonna take the shit she wanted to dish to everyone it would be me. I can take it! I had Glen kicking the fucking shit out of me for YEARS! You think I can't take that?"

"And what if she tried to fucking kill me?" his eyes narrowed and he hissed in her face, yet she showed no fear and got right back in his.

"I'd fucking die in your place!"

"NO!" he snarled and shook his head at her, "That's fucking wrong! I'm the inadequate mother fucker that belongs-"

"You see that?" her voice shook fiercely as she pointed at the bag of his blood pumping into her left arm through the IV, "THAT…whether you like it or not…makes you a part of me. They hurt you, they hurt me"

"No"

"To get to you, they have to go through ME. And she couldn't. NO ONE…" she shook her head and grabbed his face, "will EVER hurt you again! I turned my back on you once-"

"What for two fucking seconds when you and Cooper tried to help ME burn down MY fucking emotional baggage?"

"And in those two seconds look what happened" she replied a bit nastily, "TWO FUCKING SECONDS of me not protecting you and BAM! Look at what happens to us!"

"That was NOT your fault, Baby Doll" he growled and touched her cheek when she would have none of it.

"I am supposed to always be right behind you; I always was, and I always will be-"

"I don't want you fucking behind me, I'm not fucking Crispy! You're my WIFE. You stand BESIDE me as my equal. I am NOT supposed to be entirely dependent on you, Baby Doll"

"But I would not care if you were" she shook her head and hugged his neck, staring at the scar on his neck which she soon would bear as well, "You were weak and I should have watched you-"

"MY name is on the dotted line, Baby Doll! I should be taking care of YOU, you're sick!" he motioned to the blood bag and shook his head, "I should have been consolidating the bone marrow transplant, not trying to sell a fucking house and getting myself possessed!"

"Jamie-"

"I left you all alone with the kids, and then made your lives a fucking hell"

"MOM did" she hissed, "NOT you!"

"THEY don't know that, how could they ever-" he was cut off with a hard kiss and she shook her head with a stern look on her face, resting her forehead against his.

"They love you because you're their father. Lizzie Bear won't remember a thing, Chelsea could give a fuck what happens, Tryggy and Connor fucking adore you, Thorn and Scarlett worship you, Ambieloo loves you much more than she ever wants to admit-"

"I fucked with that baby so bad-"

"And she does NOT hate you, I don't care what you say, and you just saw Cooper he loves you so much, Jamie."

"I had your ex fucking husband telling me not to hit you! Do you have ANY idea what that feels like? I became the fucking monster I was trying to save you from-"

"But I do not love my ex" she responded quite coolly, "He could tell ya whatever he wanted; it wouldn't affect how I felt about ya. He's not me, now is he? Not even close" she smiled weakly and it was killing him to see her face that way, and how she acted like it didn't fucking matter.

"How do you still love me?" he asked in a hushed whisper, "After everything I did to you…"

"And how about all the times you made me smile?" she countered quickly, "I would take a zillion of those bad things to see you happy even for a second. They're all worth it."

"But that's so wrong"

"Then don't ever let me be right" she poked his nose and tried to smile, "Don't ask me why I love you" she shook her head and shed tears of her own before continuing to wipe his away, "just know that I do. And I don't EVER want you to ever feel bad about yourself, you understand me?" his eyes dropped, so her teeth barred and she shook him, "YOU UNDERSTAND ME? I won't be happy unless you are! Do you really want me to be miserable?" Swallowing hard he dropped his head on her neck again and was kissing it frantically. "What would our babies think if they saw you like this?" she whimpered and snuggled him just as hard as he was snuggling her, "You know you can cry with me," she sniffled and nodded, "I want you to cry to me…you know you're safe now. Nobody can hurt you, Senora Psychopath is gone. All the bad is gone…I mean" she sniffled and pet his hair, "I may not be your ideal wife" he shook his head and kissed her neck, looking her in the eye and nodding violently before leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss, which she broke and stroked his cheekbones, "but you'll always have me. Forever. Even when we die together I won't leave. You're so special, Jamie…" she nodded with a sniffle and pet his hair, "And you know I won't live without you for a second. I know" her eyes dropped and she frowned, "she hurted us, she hurt all of us…" her lips curled and she leaned up to kiss him, "but you know what?" she sniffled and brought his fingers away from the burn on her face and the stitches on her neck, "These will go away" she nodded, "the scars will heal."

"Not that one…" he shook his head while staring at her neck, and pulling his face up from her neck she nodded with an exaggerated sigh, kissing his forehead and hugging him tight.

"That only means we're meant for each other" she nodded while giving him a big kiss, "So I'm not gonna be sad about it and let her win," she shook her head and pouted her swollen lips, "instead I will not care, and I will look at you and smile" she giggled while kissing him, "because I am so lucky to have you as my husband. She hurt us, but she did not kill us. She thoughted I was pathetic because she didn't ever fucking know where I was coming from. She never loved anything but money, and look what it did to her. She thinks she can knock us around and ruin our lives?" she held his chin and shook her head, "I don't think so." She smiled thinly and touched his chin, "You are going to go home with me to a house of people who love you and we'll never be sad again. We're a family" she nodded and gave him a kiss, "takes more than a miserable bitch to take out the Lawson's." He gulped and nuzzled his nose against hers affectionately.

"When did you get to be so good, huh?" he sniffled while petting her face, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Leaning back against the pillow so he could nuzzle her into the bed, she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him smoothly.

"You made me Baby Doll" she nodded while brushing her lips against his, "Baby Doll does not exist without Jamie." He drew a sharp breath and clutched her like a little doll, allowing her to loll his head back slightly for a moment and she traced the stitches on the inside of his lip before getting at his tongue, which was stitched as well and made her sad.

"You must be hungry" she nodded even though he shook his head immediately, "No, no, Jamie…" she kissed him and rubbed his neck, "you have to be hungry, I doubt Mom feeded you."

"No, it's okay-"

"Nonsense" she hugged him tight and pressed a button so a few nurses came in and opened the doors, "I can get whatever I want to the room, make up your mind." She already knew what he was going to say, so she giggled and kissed him, "I can always call takeout to deliver to the room, Jamie-darling. I'm Mindy fricken' Lawson I get what I want."

"Yes you do" he nodded and kissed her forehead, "What do you want the Chinamen to bring you?" he took her slang term for a Chinese person and made her smile widely.

"You know what I want."

"Is there anything you need, Mrs. Lawson?" a nurse came by the bed and asked her, so she waited patiently to see if James got her order right.

"My wife wants Chinese takeout delivered to the room" he told the nurses and nodded with a slight gulp, "is there a phone book around so I can place an order?"

"We can order it for you, Mr. Lawson" the second nurse fluffed Mindy's pillow while nodding, "What would you like us to order for you?" The moment of truth and Mindy just sat there smugly waiting for him to place the order she always gave him.

"Ahh yeah" he nodded, "that'd be nice…um" he curled his lips and took Mindy's hand before nodding, "two orange chickens with fried rice, wonton soup, steamed dumplings, fortune cookies, two Mountain Dews, and two sets of chopsticks, I don't care how they obtain them just make sure they're in there."

"Right away, Mr. Lawson" they nodded, "Anything else?"

"No thank you!" Mindy chirped gleefully, waiting for them to leave the room with the door open before launching into James and giggling while giving him rushed, passionate kisses, "Oooo I LOVE YOU, I do!" she growled against his mouth and licked his lips excitedly, "I love love love you, yes I do!" she pressed a hard kiss on him, "I love my Jamie" another kiss, "I do! More than anyone's ever loved anything, yep!" her hand wove into his hair, "He gets my order right and everything!"

"We've only ordered it about forty-five times…" he added a bit meekly when she shrugged and kissed him even harder.

"Guys never get shit right, but not you! Nope! Not my Jamie! He wants me to teach him to use chopsticks and everything!" Though he was in heavy pain, James's tongue parted her lips and they situated themselves back in the other's arms when a clearing of the throat and a laugh came from the doorway.

"Christ, Min!" Jeff threw a hand over his mouth and actually giggled while looking at the floor, "Either you just had some really crazy sex or you gave Halla the whammy!"

"That was" Mindy pulled away from James and hugged him tight, "for Halla, Jeffrey Nero. You know how I feel about him." She had thrown a tray, plate, and several other things at him to make him leave. Jeff nodded with a laugh for a moment before coming near the bed and tapping her arm.

"Heh…you remember the Halla dartboard we made like, a thousand years ago?"

"YES!" she nodded with a bright smile and giggled, "Fuckin' hell, that was made in your old garage wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah" he nodded while looking to James a bit meekly; "We painted this spot-on portrait that took up an entire wall and just used it to fling shit at."

"I fuckin' hate him" Mindy groaned while hugging James tighter.

"Is there a particular rhyme or reason beyond the obvious?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged with a wrinkled nose.

"No. He's just a know-it-all douchebag mother fucker. He tolded my Trisha that my diet was what maded me sick"

"Bullshit" was all James said before dropping his head to her neck and trying to ignore Mark and Jeff's presence, and she nodded with a furrowed brow.

"That's what I told him." She nodded while looking to Mark and pointing to the TV. "Turn it on, I do not eat in silence I am not a Mormon." Jeff and Mark exchanged glances before actually tearing they were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Ahhh Min…" Jeff sighed while rubbing the back of his neck as Mark turned on the TV, "I don't think Mormon was the word you were looking for."

"They live without the lights on right?" she asked confusedly when Mark sniggered and handed her the remote to change the channel and adjust the volume.

"Little Sister…" Mark sighed with a shake of the head, "the word you were looking for is 'Mennonite'"

"Oh! I love Meta-Knight! I play as him in Super Smash Brothers Melee when stupid Jamie decides to piss me off and take Kirby because he is my favorite!" Jeff and Mark didn't even know what to say, and James just pressed a long kiss to her neck while hugging her close, unaware that she flipped MTV on and raised the volume, "Baby…" she tapped him and he looked up, "Jersey Shore, let's go. It's a rerun from season two, but I don't give a fuck."

"You guys actually watch this garbage?" Mark groaned as Mindy shushed him and nodded.

"Snooki is the only person I ever knewed that was shorter than me!"

"How tall is she?" Jeff asked when Mindy giggled and bounced a bit.

"Four-nine!"

"And you're four-ten, big fucking deal" Mark rolled his eyes and started to watch the show, "I thought you meant she was one of those Hobbit-sized people."

"Which episode is this?" James whispered a bit hoarsely to Mindy and she stared at the screen for a minute before folding his hand in hers, unaware that he'd pulled her wedding rings out of his pocket and slid them on her middle finger since the ring finger was broken, "Next time you flip me off it's done with love."

"Fuck you" she kissed him before hugging him, "The one where The Situation, Vinny and Pauly D have grenades in the hot tub."

…

By the time the food came the show was over and Mindy appropriately was watching 'Monsters Inside Me' on Animal Planet just as they were starting to eat, and James wanted to laugh at her, but still had a hard time doing it. Though he'd wanted to feed himself, Mindy had him practicing with the chopsticks while spoon-feeding him both the soup and fried rice because of the condition of his mouth because she was worried. She actually blew on it before even bringing it near his mouth because she was scared of aggravating his mouth with the heat. Though he wasn't so keen on being mommied, she was just so good at it he couldn't complain.

Long after dinner Mindy had turned the TV off and had all the lights shut so they could just lie there together, and while nestling his head against hers James lifted his fortune cookie and opened it, just like he always did and read to her.

"Miranda Marie…" he kissed her temple and relished the girly giggle which escaped her throat because she knew what was coming, "you are the most horribly wonderful person I have ever met in my life. And I love you so much it makes me sick. Don't ever leave. I won't make it if you do."

"That's a long fortune for that little piece of paper…" she ribbed before opening her mouth and kissing him, receiving an even deeper one in return. He crawled on top of her, wrapping his arms around her tight and kissing her into the bed just as Cooper walked in the doorway and froze up like someone had shot him in the chest.


	47. Chapter 47

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: *nods* Vermi is awesome like that *joins in with the bowing* **NeroAnne: **Stupid laptop *kicks it* I command you to work! And thanks, glad you enjoyed.

…

Neither James or Mindy noticed Cooper as he just stood there and watched them make-out. They were too wrapped up in each other and it made him want to scream. He wanted so badly to go over there and rip James off of her but his feet were frozen to the spot he was in. He tried to speak so that they would at least stop stabbing his heart with this visual but his voice wouldn't work. Finally he forced himself to just bail, high tailing it to the nearest restroom so he could lock himself into the first stall and rest his head against the cool wall. His stomach was churning so violently that he had to double over and gag into the toilet bowl. Nothing come out though and he eventually collapsed on the floor, putting his head between his knees in order to get the world to stop spinning.

_What the fuck did you expect to happen?_ a voice in the back of his head asked. _You knew this was going to happen._

"No," he muttered, shaking his head in denial. He hadn't thought about this happening. His mind hadn't allowed it. He hadn't wanted to think about James and Mindy being all over each other yet again because he wanted Mindy so bad that it was driving him crazy. As horrible as he was for even felling this way, he had wanted Mindy to push James away and-

_And what? Come running to you again?_ The voice in the back of his head sounded too much like Mark and he hated it. _He's your father and she's his wife._

_So? She loves me. I understand her better than he ever will._ Cooper put his head up and took a deep breath. The way Mindy had kissed him, the way she had touched him, the way she looked at him…she loved him, he knew it. There was no denying that. It was just now that James was back and she had gotten caught up in all of the excitement and the spell his father had had on her since day one was stronger than ever.

Cooper got back up to his feet and glanced down at his broken arm. Caroline had done so much damage to the family and he still hated her, even if she was rotting in hell again where she belonged. She had taken James away and fucked with them all, brainwashing Mindy against him and then nearly killed her afterwards. It hurt Cooper's heart to even think about that because he loved her in ways that he had been too stupid and blind to see before. And now James was back…no, he had to stop this. James was his father and Cooper loved him and he couldn't think like this.

But as much as he told himself that, he couldn't help himself. It just wasn't fair. James was taking Mindy from him and it hurt more than anything in the world. James had Mindy wrapped around his finger and Cooper didn't know what to do about it. He adored her more than life itself yet James was taking her and making things go back to the way they were before, with them all happy and shit and him left out in the cold. _It shouldn't be a surprise,_ he thought bitterly and irrationally as he ran a hand over his face. _Dad's always been more concerned about his own happiness than anyone else's. As long as he gets what he wants, he doesn't give a shit about anyone else-and that includes me._

Taking another couple of minutes to collect himself, Cooper eventually left the stall and rinsed his face off with cold water from the sink before exiting the bathroom. He walked down the hallway until he got to Mark and Jeff, who both frowned at him as he approached. "What's wrong baby?" Jeff asked innocently.

"Nothing," Cooper lied. He snaked an arm around Jeff's waist and placed a kiss on his lips. "Let's get out of here." That wasn't what he wanted to do but what else could he do? What he actually wanted was to go into Mindy's room and rip James away from her so he could take his place at her side but as much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. Not at the moment anyway. Mindy was still recovering from Caroline's bullshit and he didn't want to upset her and make her worse. He had to wait until she was better before making a move like that.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, prodding because he could sense all was not well in Cooper's world.

"Yeah," Cooper lied yet again. He kissed Jeff once more, wishing that his lips belonged to a certain tiny, raven haired rockstar. "I'm sure."

…

Connor sighed loudly as Tryg bounced on the bed. "I'm bored," he complained loudly. He kissed the top of Snoopy's head and pouted his lips. "This is not acceptable Tryggy. The infidels' house is boring."

"You can jump on the bed with me," Tryg said as he continued bouncing around happily.

That suggestion just made Connor pout even more. "I can't though!" he whined. "I'm too big! The last time I did it I hitted my head and that hurted a whole bunch!"

Tryg sighed and jumped off the bed, landing on his feet and patting Snoopy on his head. "Well maybe we should go infidel hunting again," he suggested. "That's always fun."

Connor grinned. This was why he loved having Tryg around. He was always full of good ideas. "Yes! That's perfect!" He got up to his feet and grinned at Snoopy, who was wagging his tail excitedly. "You want to go infidel hunting Snoopy?"

Snoopy barked and went straight to the door, clawing at it until Connor opened it. They started to leave but then Annabelle appeared out of nowhere and Tryg jumped back while Snoopy howled loudly and Connor squealed in joy. "Momma!" he shouted loudly. He hugged her tightly, bouncing up and down like a total maniac. "Yay! You can play with us Momma! We're going to get the infidels and then we're going to tie them up and feed them to Snoopy!"

Annabelle smiled weakly and shook her head. "That sounds really fun but um…I need to talk to you really quick." She looked over his shoulder at Tryg. "Can you tell Julie that the bad ghost is out of your daddy?"

Tryg perked right up. "Daddy is okay again?"

Annabelle nodded. "Yes. He's okay and he's going to be himself again!"

"YAY!" Tryg cheered. He jumped up in the air and waved his fist around before taking off running, hooting and hollering the whole way.

Connor bounced around eagerly, picking up Snoopy so he could celebrate too. "Did you hear that boy?" he asked with a grin. "Daddy's all better! And that means we can take Moimma home and he and her and our new mommy can all live happily-"

"Connor I can't stay," Annabelle said gently. "I have to go back-"

"WHAT?" Connor yelled, his good mood crashing right down to the ground. He put Snoopy down and shook his head in disbelief. "No Momma! No! You can't leave me, you can't!"

Annabelle sighed and tried to calm him down. "I don't want to go-"

"So don't! Stay with us! Don't you love us anymore?"

"Of course I do!" she assured him. "I love you and Cooper and Daddy more than anything in the world."

"So why don't you stay?" Connor asked. "You can stay with us we'll let you-"

"Honey I can't. I wish I could but I'm not allowed-"

That was not what Connor wanted to hear. Going into full tantrum mode, he started punching holes into the wall and screaming at the top of his lungs, no doubt scaring the entire neighborhood. Annabelle quickly grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, rocking him gently as he cried into her cold, ghostly body. "I don't want you to go Momma," he wailed miserably. "Please don't leave me…"

"Ssshhh," Annabelle cooed as she continued to rock him. "I'll never truly leave you. I'll still be with you, even if you can't see me."

"But…but…" Connor sniffled and whined until Annabelle took him to the bed and held him. He held on to her even more tightly, not wanting her to go away. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

"Momma…" Connor sniffled and listened to her sing the lullaby, his eyes drifting close even though he didn't want them to. "I love you."

"I love you too," Annabelle said. "Now no more tears." She kissed his forehead and then began to sing again. "If that mocking bird won't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring." She kept singing until he drifted off to sleep and then she kissed him one last time before disappearing, leaving Snoopy to jump up and curl up next to him. He was going to be the source of comfort once he woke up and realized his mother was gone yet again.

…

When Tryg came down the stairs and told everyone the good news, Julie immediately called James and talked to him about what he wanted to be done. It was ultimately decided that even though he really missed his kids and knew that he needed to start making things right, it would be for the best if they waited to be reunited until after Mindy was released from the hospital. He didn't think that it would be a good idea for them to see their mother in a hospital yet again, especially given how badly she was battered. Waiting would allow her to heal up a little bit more and at first he thought it would give him time to think about how he could start making all of this up to the children. But he soon realized that that wasn't going to be the case at all. As each minute passed by, he was just thinking about how badly he screwed up and he was becoming rapidly paranoid about how he was going to screw up again.

"Baby you're going to be fine," Mindy assured him as he crawled back into bed with her. It was now the day before she got to come home and he hadn't been planning on leaving her side at all but Mark had forced him to go home long enough to take a much needed shower. When they had gotten back, they had found that Cooper was right in bed with Mindy and the look Cooper had on his face when Mindy left him to jump all over James was not lost on the older man-although it did confuse the fuck out of him. "You're worrying too much. Your babies love you." She looked over at Cooper, who had retreated into the corner after James's arrival. "Don't you?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah. Relax Dad. We love you bunches." There was something off about the way he was acting and James looked at Mindy, who bit her lower lip and looked at Cooper sadly. Mark rolled his eyes at Cooper's behavior and just had to open his big mouth and say something about it.

"What crawled up your ass and died boy?"

Cooper gave him a nasty glare. "None of your business. And why are you still here? Don't you have a wife to get back to?"

"I'll be going soon enough," Mark said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest. "I just want to make sure the happy couple get settled back at home okay."

James raised his eyebrows and looked back and forth between the two of them, feeling completely and totally out of the loop. "Uh…where's Jeff?" he finally asked to try to break the tension.

"Autograph signing," Cooper answered. "I was going to go with him but I didn't feel up to deal with a bunch of screaming women."

"Because you're too busy hanging off Little Sister like a puppy dog," Mark muttered.

Mindy's head snapped in his direction as Cooper growled and got up to his feet. "I told you that I wasn't going to put up with any of your shit," she said dangerously. "Remember?"

Mark held up his hands innocently. "I was just making an observation."

"I don't give a fuck what you were making," Cooper hissed. "I-"

"Hey hey hey, let's cool the hostility to a simmering boil and have Marky go get us some pizza?" James suggested.

"Wait what?" Mark whined. "Why do I-" He stopped when he saw James's puppy dog pout and he rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be back."

Cooper watched him go and then turned on James angrily. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" James said defensively.

"You were defending him!"

"What? No I wasn't! I was trying to keep you from starting a brawl right in the middle of the daman hospital!" James nuzzled Mindy's neck and grinned as he looked at the TV and saw Snooki fall over drunk again. "I love watching people like her. She makes me feel good about myself."

Mindy giggled and kissed his neck. "I know. I used to get drunk and wild all the time but she makes a living off of it. She's going to look horrible when she's older."

"When she's older? She doesn't look that good now!"

"True…" Mindy looked over at Cooper and waved him over towards them. "Come join us baby."

Cooper sighed and came to sit at her other side, but things were tense for a reason James could not understand. Mark eventually came back with the pizza and then took off, leaving the trio with the pizza and a tension that was growing thicker and thicker for some strange reason. James couldn't understand it for the life of him and Mindy was clearly worried, but Cooper wouldn't really say much about it even though it was all coming from him. James eventually just took it as Cooper being affected by the Caroline situation, which made him feel absolutely horrible about himself. Mindy caught on to that immediately and she coaxed Cooper into going to the vending machine and getting her some candy so she could talk to him alone.

"He hates me," James said as soon as Cooper was out of the room.

"No," Mindy said vehemently. "He doesn't."

"He does. Why else would he-"

"It's not you. I'll talk to him and straighten him out."

"But-"

"Jamie trust me. He's my bitch and I can get through to him."

James wasn't one hundred percent convinced, but he wanted Mindy to be right so badly that he accepted what she said without anymore question. "I love you," he said as he kissed her.

"I love you too," she responded. She kissed him back and curled up right on top of him and he eventually drifted off into an uneasy sleep, absolutely dreading all the ways the next day could possibly go wrong."

…

A swarm of paparazzi tried to swarm the hospital's front door the next morning, trying to get a shot of Mindy, James and Cooper as they left the hospital. James however, did not plan for the paps to get their money shots. He and Cooper smuggled Mindy out the back and drove off before anyone realized they were leaving. "Suck on that bitches," James said as he played with Mindy's hair.

Mindy giggled and bounced around in her seat. "Those dumb bitches can't see us." She did the John Cena wave thing until James shook his head and made her stop.

"Please don't. That's not something that should be done, even by him."

"Party pooper." Mindy nipped at his lower lip and then reached over and patted Cooper on the arm. "Drive faster. I want to see my babies."

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "You want me to get pulled over?"

"No but if you don't go faster I will cry. You don't want that now, do you?"

"Of course not, Supreme Bitch Master." He sped up, making Mindy squeal in delight and James feel all the more nervous. He took several deep breaths and tried to keep calm, failing at it as Cooper pulled into the driveway and he saw Connor and Tryg playing with Snoopy in the front yard.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" Connor and Tryg shouted at the same time. They came running and Tryg jumped directly into Mindy's arms while Connor just about knocked James on his ass as he jumped into his arms. "Daddy you're you! Momma told me so before she went bye bye!" Connor said, chatting about a million miles a minute. "I'm glad you're you because your mommy is mean and I don't like her. I love you and I want you and Mommy to get me some ice cream because Julie's been busy with cranky Amber and Elizabeth and hasn't been able to get to the store to get me ice cream."

"Okay," James said, patting Connor on the head and returning the hug. Connor was never going to understand just how happy he was to not be hated for all of this by him. "Mommy and I will get you plenty of ice cream, won't we Baby Doll?"

"Of course," Mindy chirped. She handed Tryg to James and hugged Connor, who immediately started in on why he and Tryg should get more ice cream than anyone in the house. Tryg wrapped his arms around James's neck and kissed his cheek. "Can we also have pancakes Daddy? Chocolate pancakes with whipped cream on top?"

James grinned and nodded, brushing some of Tryg's hair out of his eyes. "Of course. I'll get you whatever you want." He bent down and pet Snoopy, who was eagerly jumping all over him and licking his hand. "Hey there buddy. How are-"

"DADDY!" The door opened with a bang and Thorn and Scarlett came sprinting out with Oxa following carefully behind them. James handed Tryg back to Mindy before scooping the twins into his arms, smiling weakly as they both placed kisses on his cheeks.

"Daddy we've missed you!" Scarlett said as she just about choked him with a hug. "We've missed you lots and lots!"

"Yeah!" Thorn agreed. "Oxa missed you too. You might not think she did but she did. She really did."

James could only wince as he looked at Oxa, who was staring at him warily. He could see the damage that had been done to her and he felt like a complete and total asshole about it. "Hey girl," he said, not daring to get too close in case she decided to rip his face off. Not that he didn't feel like he didn't deserve that…he just didn't want her to do it when he was holding the girls in his arms.

Oxa continued to stare at him for a very long moment before quickly nuzzling his leg and then going to lay down on the porch. That was apparently her way of acknowledging that she knew he was him again.

"You have a lot of boo boos Mommy," Tryg observed. "Did Daddy already kiss them to make them better?"

"Of course he did," Mindy assured him. She gave him, Connor, Thorn and Scarlett big kisses before grabbing on to James's shirt. "See? I told you they would be happy to see you."

James smiled weakly. So far it had gone well but after everything that had happened recently he was not going to stop expecting the worse any time soon.

"Carry me Coopy!" Connor yelled as they all started to head for the house. "I want to be carried!"

Cooper shook his head. "Connor I don't-" He didn't get to finish the sentence. Connor jumped into his arms and held on for dear life. Cooper rolled his eyes and carried him as far as the porch before dropping him and opening the door for everyone else. James set Thorn and Scarlett down so they could bring Oxa inside but then he froze when he saw Chelsea coming his way. The poor thing still had her arm in a sling but she was looking at him, the person responsible for it, with complete and total adoration.

"Daddy!" she squealed, waving the piece of paper in her hands and coming straight to him. "Daddy!"

"Hey," he said weakly, carefully picking her up and standing all the way back up. "What do you have here?"

"My daddy," she informed him, happily showing him the drawing she had made of him holding her. He had a hard time swallowing the lump that was in his throat and he closed his eyes and hugged her carefully, momentarily unaware of Julie coming over with Elizabeth and Amber at her heels, glaring at him with a look that promised all kinds of death and destruction if he so much as blinked the wrong way.


	48. Chapter 48

**Souless666**: Amber is the smartest of all the babies and yes, she will not be forgetting anything that happened any time soon. As for Cooper, he's completely deluding himself about this whole thing and given the way he is normally…well let's just say it's not about to get prettier any time soon. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!** EternalxInsanity**: The babies are all cute in their own ways. Amber though, is the one you never want to piss off-and James is on the top of her shitlist for what happened to Mindy. **NeroAnne**: We'll find out sooner or later if you're right. And you hit the nail right on the head *hands you cookie for it* **BellaHickenbottom**: LOL I can picture that too. And if you think Cooper is pissy now? Yeah, you've seen nothing yet.

…

As James sat on the couch with Chelsea in one arm and Elizabeth in the other, he couldn't help do anything but keep his eyes averted on the little girls because of the searing glare Amber was giving him. She stood there still, studying him with those Mindy-like eyes and just itching for him to say something wrong to her. He had tried to say hello, but she barely acknowledged. He couldn't turn to Mindy for help, because she was busy planning something with Connor and Tryg, holding Snoopy tight in her arms and looking at James mischievously while drumming up whatever evil plan she and the boys had. Scarlett and Thorn were jumping up to sit on the couch with Oxa excitedly.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they both shouted harmoniously at him until James dipped his head back to see both of them.

"Ladies?" he responded gently, getting Oxa's nose pressing against his quickly and Thorn cackled like a wild woman.

"GOT YA!" she shouted while kissing a smiling James's cheek and flopping off to grab Oxa and run, while Scarlett could only sigh and place herself directly behind James's head and rest her bare pedicured feet on his shoulders since Chelsea and Elizabeth only made it up to his chest the way he was holding them.

"Lay back, Daddy…" Scarlett sighed like a beautician and started gently running her fingers through his hair, leaning down and giggling at the way his hair smelled.

"What?" he smirked while making himself comfortable, wrinkling his nose as Scarlett leaned all the way over him and upside-down Eskimo-kissed him.

"Your hair smells like vanilla" she said it almost as if it were an accusation, making him snigger and nod.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What?" she leaned down and asked excitedly, beginning to run her fingers through his hair again lovingly as he spoke.

"I like vanilla"

"Of course you do…!" Mindy's voice came from the kitchen, how the hell she'd overheard him he'd never know. "All boys do, sillybuns!" Scarlett giggled before sitting upright and flipping her lengthy pin-straight blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"You look stressed, Daddy…" Scarlett sighed knowingly while beginning to massage his scalp with the tips of her fingers, "You need beauty sleep, exfoliating pore cleansers, avocado masks, and body butter…" he didn't look like himself that was fact, but what was even more astounding to him was that she knew all that shit at four years old, "Mommy's slacking with your skin, you are so handsome and she made you look terrible"

"Piss off, Scarlett Amy Lawson!" Mindy's voice boomed from the kitchen yet again and she could only shake her head as James's eyes widened.

"But don't worry…" Scarlett carried on carelessly while moving her fingers from his scalp to his temples, "Mommy taught me very nice how to give massages."

"Mhm…" he snickered, his mind going off to dirty places, "Mommy knows all kinds."

"Oh, seriously Dad?" Cooper's irritated whine made James suddenly become cross, "We understand enough that you're disgusting, do you have to give innuendos to the fucking kids too?"

"Hey, you watch your fucking language around the babies!" James sat up much to Scarlett's disappointment and shouted, making the three in the kitchen exchange glances worriedly as Cooper stared daggers at James.

"Who the hell do you think you are speaking about Mom that way?"

"Excuse me?" gently lowering Chelsea and preparing to hand Elizabeth off to Scarlett before charging Cooper, James scowled. "Wanna run that by me again?"

"Gladly! Mom's your wife, not some fucking slut in one of your movies! She's a human being not a machine!"

"Cooper!" James's teeth barred and he actually growled at him, "I'd quit right now if I were you before I give you a reason to bitch about me even more"

"Jamie…" Mindy frowned upon reentering the room, gently removing Elizabeth and kissing her forehead.

"No" James shook his head at her before glaring at Cooper, "I want to know what the FUCK is wrong with you, and I want to know right now."

"Why bother?" Cooper shrugged while walking towards the back door, "You're such a fucking hedonist anyway what the fuck would you care if I said something was wrong? You have robot wife" he motioned to Mindy which not only made her jaw drop, but James lunged for him as well and he went right out the back door.

"Jamie, no!" shaking her head and moving in front of him with Elizabeth to calm him down, neither of them even caught Amber slipping out behind Cooper and running after him as he curled in a corner with his head between his knees. "James…" Mindy pleaded and held a hand to his chest before he darted out there after him, "I called you 'James'…" she pouted a moment before shrugging and looking up at him, "Is that enough to clue ya in?" Wordlessly he clamped a hand in her hair and kissed her before hugging both her and Elizabeth close, craning his neck to try and see what the rest of the kids were doing, and they all seemed to be pretty stunned at their oldest brother.

"Daddy…" Connor frowned while walking out of the kitchen, "what's wrong with Coopy?"

"Good question" James hissed before sitting on a couch with Mindy in his lap and burying his face in her hair making himself small, and before he knew it Scarlett was right behind him on the couch again, kissing his hair and wrapping her arms around him tight.

"I'm disappointed in you, Mommy…" Scarlett sighed as if nothing had happened between James and Cooper while shaking her head at Mindy, "Daddy was the handsomest guy ever and you let him go to shit." The couple's eyes got so wide, once they exchanged horrified glances they didn't know whether to double over laughing or scold her.

…

Cooper sniffled and dug a hand into the earth, damning himself and everything around him for daring snap at James like that and insulting their marriage, but he couldn't help it. James was fucking self-centered and all his pretty young wife did was feed that fucking ego of his. He didn't mean to dehumanize Mindy like that it wasn't out of contempt; it was actually out of pure love and adulation. He wasn't stupid he knew his dad's libido, and Mindy was such a fucking slave to him she'd go without sleeping for days just to please him. The way he talked about her though…he shivered at that thought she must despise him for that comment and there was nothing he could do. How could he relay that he was just so terribly in love with her the words came out blind out of contempt for his own father?

"Are you okay?" Amber's slightly raspy voice caught his attention and he smiled thinly to see her standing there in front of him. He took a moment to shake the pain off (externally at least) before beckoning her towards him.

"What's up, Amber Rose?" he sat her next to him and held her under an arm, rubbing the beige skin and allowing her head to drop onto his side.

"Daddy put all those marks on Mommy, didn't he?" she asked coldly, staring at the ground hatefully because of what she had seen on her mother's beautiful face. The kids could pretend whatever they wanted; Mindy had a big ugly burn that wasn't going to go away for a while. The redness was gone and now it was simply singed skin that had to all flake off so her new skin could grow underneath, but regardless she felt horrible for her.

Cooper took a moment to contemplate what to say to her, he could deny it and set everything straight…but then again, Amber was Mindy's oldest child. If she held any power in her mother's decision-making skills, and he knew she did, maybe if he kept her pretty little blonde head exactly where it was he could possibly gain points for himself as James went further down Amber's totem pole. As it was Amber's opinion of James was extremely fragile and likely to change with the wind, so maybe if he gave her a little proper nudge she'd blab it to Mindy to the point that she would seriously consider her options between James and Cooper. Caroline or not, James had pulverized Mindy and he fucking knew it. He knew it yet he was acting like nothing was fucking wrong. Those marks didn't come from him and poor Mindy was supposed to just keep fawning over him, exactly like Crispy had done. If he could manage to get Amber to pick up the pattern, and she would the kid was smart as a whip, things would certainly turn around once she confronted Mindy with it.

"Yes."

…

Standing by the register at the Cold Stone Creamery with James in her hand and all the kids shouting their orders at the poor employees to make their ice creams exactly as they wanted them, Mindy frowned once she noticed Cooper was lagging behind in the corner. James caught it too, and he shot Cooper an icy glare to stay away before shaking his head and wrapping his free arm around Mindy's waist and through the belt loop on the back of her jeans. Elizabeth was lying comfortably in a carrier simply happily watching everything around her as Julie stood outside with both Oxa and Snoopy as the kids all placed their orders.

"I promised you ice cream, didn't I?" James let Mindy pull his wallet out of his pocket since he was holding both her and the baby before simply handing the chick at the register her credit card and receiving her and James's Banana Split Decision sundae they were sharing which was made of sweet cream ice cream with bananas, almonds, strawberries, whipped cream, and fudge.

"Thank you, Daddy!" they all shouted one way or another before walking off with their ice creams except for Chelsea, who simply stared at him lovingly before extending the arm with her sprinkled waffle cone filled with Birthday Cake Remix. He grinned a bit and bent to her level before rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"What? I want YOU to eat it for me" he tried, but of course Chelsea would have none of it.

"Daddy!" she accidentally moved it too far forward and got some on his nose, which made Mindy laugh loudly as well as all the kids.

"AWESOME, Chels!" Tryg laughed while digging into his ice cream at the table across from Connor, "You made Daddy a mess!"

"No matter" quickly bending Mindy actually bit James's nose and licked Chelsea's slight blunder off him, and then he took a lick of his daughter's ice cream and nodded.

"Thank you" he nodded to her before pulling her close and kissing her forehead, "I love you very much."

"Me too" Mindy nodded while waiting for James to lift Elizabeth's carrier and actually lift the baby out because he didn't want any germs getting at her on the floor. "Too bad she's too young to eat it" Mindy frowned while sitting across from James and handing him a spoon so they could dig in, "Thank you" she blushed a bit before leaning across the table and giving him an affectionate kiss, Scarlett and Thorn giggling at them while Amber rolled her eyes. Cooper scowled too, and James caught it as much as he didn't want to. They began to dig into it and Mindy returned Elizabeth's smile before reaching and holding James's wrist. "How are you feeling?" He stopped eating to look her in the eye for a moment before frowning and shrugging.

"Depends on my mood I guess…" his eyes narrowed at Cooper though he tried not to make it too obvious, "Out of nowhere someone feels like driving a nail up my ass"

"Jamie!" Mindy giggled and shook her head, "Cooper's just in a bad mood right now…"

"Did you talk to him?" he frowned and she cringed, shaking her head meekly, "That's fine; you wait until you're ready. He's got nothing but time for you it seems…"

"Oh Jamie, no…" she shook her head in denial and waited for him to drop his spoon before squeezing her hand in his, "Maybe seeing Mark freaked him out"

"Bullshit" he shook his head while petting her hand, "Whatever his fucking problem with me is, I'd like it to be known before he's got such a fucking grudge against me not all the fires in emo hell can-"

"Jamie" was the warning to stop before Cooper heard him, "Ambie's been weird too"

"And I bet it was entirely that bastard's doing" he nodded stiffly while trying to focus on both Elizabeth and their sundae, "I haven't so much as said a word to her, she thinks I'm gonna take her head off."

"I'll work with her" she sighed before switching her gaze to Julie outside with the pets, "We've had Julie problems while you were gone."

"Oh?" his eyebrow raised, "Elaborate?"

"Well" she cringed and shrugged, deciding to omit what was said about her to Annabelle before jumping to what could be Cooper's source of angst, "she and Cooper got in a couple a' fights and they were really really ugly."

"Over what?" he frowned, "There's no Mark anymore to freak over"

"I…" her face fell and she cringed, "it was the first time I wented to the hospital. I don't remember what they were fightin' over."

"That's nothing I'm honestly surprised by to be honest, Baby Doll…" he frowned and swallowed hard, "I don't think that's what's it. What would that have to do with a vendetta against me?"

"He loves you" she defended Cooper gently, "He loves you so much Jamie"

"Well the brat's got a funny way of showing it" he replied tensely before purposely leaning over the table to kiss her, indirectly marking territory. "Is everything alright with him and Jeff?" Mindy shrugged with a furrowed brow.

"I thought so…" she mashed her teeth and shrugged; "now I can't vouch for shit, but before I thoughted they were fine."

"Are you in any pain?" he reached over and touched her throat worriedly, "I brought Advil just incase you need a painkiller"

"Jamie…" she giggled and touched his cheek lovingly, "I'm fine, baby. Thank you." Moving her eyes to Connor and Tryg for a moment, Mindy pouted her lips in thought before she gave herself a reminder and looked him in the eye once more, "Oh! Remind me to talk to you about something later" a glaze coated his eyes and she poked her tongue between her teeth before kissing his fingers, "it's not bad, don't sweat it." She shook her head and sighed while stroking his face, "God knows you got enough a' that shit goin' on right now."

"Does he really hate me?" he couldn't get over the way Cooper was just staring at him like he'd shot his best friend when Mindy tried to move his eyes off the younger man and stood off the chair to sit in his lap opposite Elizabeth and kiss him.

"Hell. No. Let me talk to him, alright?"

"Why?" he asked against her mouth and caressed her jaw, "What's it about?"

"I'll tell you if it gets bad" she nodded before pressing a long kiss on him, "Girl stuff." She'd used that excuse on him before so he frowned.

"But he's a boy!"

…

"Cooper…" Mindy sighed while lingering in his doorway in his bedroom, extending an arm out from him and he took it, reeling her close and pulling her onto the bed with him, "what's wrong with you?" He stared at her incredulously for a moment before standing and closing the door behind him.

"Nothing you can fix alone…" he shook his head before sitting on his bed next to her and holding her close, "I'm fine, Mommy"

"Not the way you have been looking at Daddy" she said wisely while holding a finger to the tip of his nose, "What is wrong, darling?" He kissed the tip of her finger before gently moving her wall of raven hair behind her, actually welling up as he gazed at her and he clutched her close, burying his nose in her neck and starting to place kisses on her flesh when she attempted to pull back, but that collided her with the headboard on his bed and right on top of her he positioned himself. The kissing of her neck transitioned to gentle nibbling and sucking when she shook her head and weaved a hand in his hair to try and ease him off, "Cooper, Cooper please!" her voice rose as his head picked up and he kissed her on the lips, "Please Cooper, stop!" he didn't listen, he just kept going so she short-circuited and literally moved him backwards, "You're going to get hurt!" that spike of her voice really snared his attention, "This…" she shook her head and motioned to the two of them, "this is NO, baby! I can't do this, I married your father, you know better than that!"

"So fucking what?" he hissed while continuing to kiss and hold her, "Dad had fucking Calaway around at the same time as you"

"And he left him for me" she reminded him quickly, "Not every case is me and Daddy's. That only happens once in your life and when it does-"

"Mommy!" he begged when she shook her head vehemently and shook her head quickly.

"This is my fault, I know it is"

"FAULT?" he shook his head incredulously and kissed her once more, "You're putting FAULT in the fact that I'm so fucking in love with you I can't see straight? I can't even look at Jeff anymore-"

"Baby!" she gasped, but he just kept going.

"Without thinking of you and how fucking desperately I want that to be you…I need you, Mommy! I need you to breathe"

"And I will ALWAYS be here as your mommy and best friend, sweetie" she nodded while touching his cheek, "I just don't wanna get your hopes all up and hurt you. I already telled you a million times"

"Dad fucking brainwashed you, I know he did! Because I KNOW you fucking love me"

"And I do"

"SEE?" he yelled and grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "but even YOU can't deny it! Mommy…" his breathing quickened and his heart was fluttering all around his stomach, "I'm so fucking in love with you, there's not a thing anyone can do to-"

"Shhh…" she hugged him close and tried to rock him a bit, but even now with one comfort hug she was hoping no one came in and killed him off. "Do you understand why I am only with Daddy and no one else?"

"Because he fucking beats you and-"

"I LOVE you" she nodded while holding his face, "but I am IN LOVE with Daddy! I will be in love with him for the rest of eternity no matter what anyone says…you should be that way about Jeff! It is OKAY to love me baby; you are supposed to love me! But you cannot ever be with me the way I am with Daddy, not even in a perfect world"

"You mean without him, right?" he was blind to how round her eyes had gotten with horror, "By a perfect world you mean just me and you"

"Actually…" she sat up and tried to get further away from him on the bed, "by perfect I meant not as what would be perfect for me, but for you. I AM perfect right now except the way you and Ambie are being to Daddy. He tries so hard for you guys"

"Mommy…" his voice dropped dangerously and he tried to reach for her, but she shook her head worriedly and went to open the door, James already moving off the door because he knew she was going to open it and he didn't want her to think he wasn't trustworthy of her, because he was entirely. It just wasn't Cooper who he didn't trust.

…

After finishing up Elizabeth's final bottle feeding of the day and pacing about with her for a bit to lull her to sleep, James pressed a long kiss to the top of her head before laying her in her bassinet right next to his side of the bed. When it was time to actually fall asleep himself he'd pull her out and place her next to Mindy on his chest. Mindy lied backwards on the bed on her back with her head tilted all the way back to the point that she was watching TV upside down. He had heard the entire conversation with Cooper and was anything but pleased, especially because she didn't tell him right away like he'd wanted her to. Eavesdropping was bad, he usually didn't do it, but judging by the way Cooper was laying all over Mindy and literally jumping down his throat every step he took; it was a major cause of concern when he never behaved this way before. Taking a moment to watch Mindy just lie there upside down with her thick hair spilling over the edge of the bed almost to the floor made James smile thinly before finally removing his boxers and crawling on top of her so he too could watch this strange-ass movie she had on.

"Why the fuck are we watching Jungle Fever?" he asked with a wry grin, staring at the screen for a moment before using one of his forearms as a pillow for Mindy's neck so it wouldn't be strained watching from that angle, though it was ideal for him so he wasn't complaining.

"Because it is one in the fucking morning and I do not feel like going downstairs to grab a movie" he went to push off the bed and go get one for her when she wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head, "and don't you go anywhere either. I said I was content watching Wesley Snipes try and court this ugly chick from Bensonhurst with this gay-ass dude dating her that the brothers are threatening him with his life if he gets her pregnant" she sniggered nasally, "but what they do not know is Miz Thang over there is actually interested in some dark chocolate, her boss Wesley Snipes." He nodded along while staring at the screen, watching the exact mixed couple Mindy was explaining talking with some heavy sexual tension before leaning down to start kissing Mindy's throat, which made her eyebrows raise and she poked the center of his lower neck, catching his eye. "You…"

"Me…?" he nodded along with puppy eyes, making her giggle and move to kiss the spot her finger was on.

"You have a big ol' beauty mark right here, did you know that?"

"I do?" he raised an eyebrow and tried to see it, and her eyes widened in astonishment.

"You've never noticed?"

"No…" he shook his head, "why is it really obvious?"

"It's pretty damn big and right smack in the center of your lower neck" her lips transitioned all over his neck and eventually onto his chest when he lifted her chin and they kissed until Mindy grabbed the remote and raised the volume of the TV as they made out.

"I guess I'm not very observant…" he said quietly before nuzzling her neck and tangling a hand in her hair.

"But its your own body!"

"I bet you didn't know you have three right here…" he kissed the three spots on her chest which bore beauty marks and giggling she drew his head up so they could kiss.

"Baby" she waited for his eyes to focus on hers, "I've been meaning to ask you something…" she frowned, "and you didn't remind me!" He cringed; she did remind him earlier but being an idiot he forgot.

"I'm sorry" he apologized innocently while continuing to kiss her, "I'm getting senile in my old age."

"Oh shut up" she waved him off and whacked a hand to his nose before blunting asking, "Connor's been askin' us for a goat for a really long time now…" His eyes widened, he already knew where this was going.

"And what the hell are we going to do with a goat, Baby Doll?" his eyebrow rose, "I'm pretty sure Oxa eats goats."

"So we'll make sure he stays with the boys at all times, but they really want a goat and I feel bad because I do have Cotton-"

"But Cottonball doesn't live in the backyard" he said pointedly and she nodded for a second before wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a smooth tongue kiss, "Oh I see how it is…" he shook his head and tried to return the wet kiss she gave him.

"We can go pick him out ourselves, you and me!" she nodded with a giggle, "And then we can bring him home in a big bow and surprise the boys!"

"I still don't know what the hell we're going to do with a goat-"

"Pleaseeeeee?" she whined like a toddler, grinding her hips against his and licking his throat lasciviously, biting down on his neck and lightly sucking on the flesh until he finally gave in and started kissing her into the bed.

"I don't think you've been a very good girl lately to deserve a goat…" he checked their door to make sure it was closed before probing his hot flesh against her wet center, teasing her with his fingers and kissing her as her breathing heightened, "but I think you want to redeem yourself…"

"Mhm" she nodded with curled lips impatiently, "I'll pay you back in sexual favors, please get the baby a goat like he's been asking for-" he cut her off with a kiss and drove himself inside her, making her cry out and dig her nails into his back before reverting back to kissing him and raising the volume of the TV, "I'd rather the kiddies heard this bullshit than us." Smiling cutely James craned his neck to the basinet and dropped his head to Mindy's chest only for a second.

"Sorry, Lizzie Bear"

"Oh please" kissing him once he began to let her adjust to his size she waved him off, "It's how she got here, let her deal with it. She's lucky to have us and not your fucking parents" his eyebrows raised and he nodded mutely, only then catching how completely torn she was inside from when Caroline raped her and he cringed. Her whole little body was completely covered in god only knew what from her and he cringed.

"Did yours love each other?"

"Never stopped" she shook her head and took a deep breath before kissing him, "If I had been born normal like my Trisha none of this would have happened and I'd be all happy and shit."

"It's genetic" he reminded her with a kiss, "It came from them so it's their fucking fault…" he took a moment to feel her going back to giving him a hickey before beginning to finally slowly begin to thrust his hips into her, cringing at how diced she was inside before freezing up and shaking his head, "I can't…!" Her lips pouted and her eyes softened for a moment before leaning up and kissing him.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she shook her head confusedly, thinking it was her face when he shook his head and actually started whimpering.

"I can't…! I can't do it"

"You want to stop? I'll stop if you-"

"No…I don't want to stop, are you alright to-" he was kissed deeply before finally trying to get back to being himself, making her moan contentedly with each pump of his hips and then her eyes caught the TV and almost bugged out of her head.

"Holy fuck"

"What?" he panted and kept his eyes on her, getting too caught up in her to follow her eyes, but she was astonished.

"Holy fucking SHIT they're gonna kiss they're gonna kiss!" she pointed a little finger at the screen and they both watched with a grimace as the couple Mindy disliked began fornicating in their office.

"What kind of fucking movie is this?" he cringed and shook his head fearfully, "You know she's had a taste that means she's going to crave more of it and-"

"Ohhh!" she cried out in disgust as the white woman she hated sat on the desk and started boning Wesley Snipes.

"Ohh ewwwwww" they both stuck their tongues out and looked on in horror.

"That's fuckin' NASTY ew ew ew I fuckin' HATE when ugly people have sex stop stop stop!"

"Whatever boner I had it's completely killed right now…" he shook his head disappointedly and wrinkled his nose in disgust before shutting the movie off, "Fuck that shit. My eyes are burning."

"I fucking hate watching ugly people have sex" she cringed and shivered violently for a moment, "It's like…"

"Almost as disgusting as your son initiating competition with you for your wife."

Things got very quiet after that nasty comment.

"Any reason in particular why you didn't tell me?" he watched her frown and hug him close before snuggling his chest.

"I thoughted I could make it stop, but its not working. I tried-"

"I heard" he knew she was a bit miffed that he'd eavesdropped, "I trust you, but I didn't trust him. And now that I see what that little bastard is up to he better head for the fucking hills before coming near you when I'm not around."

"Jamie, he's our baby-"

"I detest" he shook his head sternly, "He's almost thirty fucking years old, he's a grown fucking man. I understand I baby the fucking shit out of him, but I could just as easily kick him out he's not my fucking son-"

"Hey! No Jamie, that's-"

"Living here with you and I is a privilege, not a right. God knows he's put me through enough god damn shit"

"Jamie, please…" she shook her head and kissed him, "you're being too hard on him. Why don't you sleep on it and then we'll go take Oxa tomorrow to get Connor's goat so we can see which one she gets along with the best and won't eat alive?" He took a moment to scowl at the mattress before kissing her and lifting the sleeping Elizabeth so he could lay both her and Mindy on his chest.

"Just what I need, another kid."


	49. Chapter 49

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Souless666**: He's angry and mostly just talking right now. He's never said anything remotely like that before but then again, he's never had Cooper trying to steal his spouse before, so he don't know how to react. This isn't something he knows how to deal with. Annabelle would definitely not approve and Mindy's trying to make it clear she don't like that talk at all and wants him to stop it. **EternalxInsanity**: The only upside is that Mindy's NOT his biological mother…but yeah, this is pretty twisted, considering he's doing all this lusting while calling her "Mom". That just takes it to a whole new level it shouldn't be at to begin with. **NeroAnne**: Cooper is uh…well he's no longer really thinking that clearly. James has become public enemy number one in the world according to Cooper Lawson. Will James disown him? That's something we'll get to in the near future.

…

James didn't exactly have an easy time sleeping that night. He kept flashing back to everything Caroline had made him do and it made it so that he spent the last couple of hours in bed just holding Mindy and Elizabeth and watching them sleep. That calmed him down somewhat, but then thoughts about Cooper drifted into his head and made him scowl. He didn't know what had gotten into his son but he wanted it to stop before it went any further. It was one thing to have Cooper hang all over here when it was obviously it was all innocent and shit. He liked that Cooper had someone who understood him so well and had someone to relate to. Mindy being his best friend had been a good thing. But now things were going too far. It would have been one thing for Cooper to just be in love with Mindy but now it was painfully obvious that it was his intent to steal her away and that was not going to fly with James. Mindy was his wife and he loved her and that was that. He wasn't about to let her get stolen from him. Cooper could kiss his ass if he thought that was going to happen.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and yawned, making him grin and kiss the top of her head gently. "Hey Lizzie Bear," he said gently. "Let's get you your bottle and Mommy her milkshake." He carefully got out of bed and placed her in her basinet so he could get dressed. As he was pulling on his clothes, he saw his knife and it about made him throw up. The thing had been used on Mindy. It had been used to hurt his Baby Doll; Caroline had made him RAPE his own fucking wife with it. With shaky hands he grabbed the weapon and threw it into the little trash can that was by their bed. He couldn't use it anymore. The weapon had been ruined for him. He was going to have to go buy a new hunting knife now and made sure it didn't look too much like this one.

"Let's make you all pretty for Mommy," James said as he changed Elizabeth into a cute little pink dress and white shoes, topping it all off with a little baby pink bow. Elizabeth cooed and waved her fists around the whole time and he chuckled as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. "You're a good little Lizzie Bear," he said as he carried her downstairs to the kitchen. He placed her in her chair and kissed the top of her head before going to the blender so he could start preparing Mindy's morning drink. Elizabeth grabbed the spoon that was sitting in front of her and she began banging it against her little tray on her high chair.

"What are you doing?" James asked incredulously.

Elizabeth just squealed and continued banging away and he laughed and finished preparing Mindy's milkshake and her bottle. When he was done, he balanced his creations in one hand and her in the other and carried her back upstairs, where Mindy was still sleeping. "Rise and shine Baby Doll," he said as he placed the milkshake down on the dresser next to the bed and sat down, feeding Elizabeth as he nudged Mindy gently. "I have a treat for you."

Mindy mumbled incoherently for a moment before opening her eyes. "Jamie?" she said, reaching out and placing her small little hand on his leg. "What are you doing up already?"

James shrugged. "I couldn't sleep anymore."

Mindy frowned and pursed her lips. "Did you have bad dreams?" she asked as she grabbed her milkshake and began to drink it. James had put one of those crazy twirly hot pink straws in it so she could drink it through that. The straws were just so her that he always kept so many of them on hand that he probably had more than the damn grocery store.

James didn't answer that and focused on feeding Elizabeth, which told Mindy all that she needed to know. "Oh Jamie…" She snuggled up to him and kissed his neck. "You should have woke me up."

James shook his head. "You needed your sleep."

"You need your sleep too."

"Yeah well mine isn't as important as yours."

"It is too," Mindy insisted stubbornly. She kissed his neck again before smiling at Elizabeth. "Tell him Lizzie Bear." She giggled as Elizabeth stared at her with wide eyes. "She's so beautiful."

"Yup," James agreed. "Our beautiful future lesbian-"

"Jamie!" Mindy said in exasperation. "We talked about that!"

"Baby Doll when I said no boys, I meant no boys," James said firmly. "I'm not being swayed on this."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Girls are not any better. Most of them are spiteful and jealous little bitches who are very mean and stupid. Boys-"

"Are icky icky creatures," James finished. He held Elizabeth protectively and shook his head. Poor Elizabeth had no idea her parents were already determining who she could or could not date. Mindy had a vendetta against women so the lesbian thing probably wouldn't pan out too well and any guy she would bring home in the future was sure to be horribly murdered by James. At the rate this was going, they were going to try their hardest to turn her into an eternally single lady who was only going to have them for company.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Connor and Tryg yelled as they ran into the room. They jumped right into the bed even though James had told them to be more careful a thousand times before because of little Elizabeth.

"Babies!" Mindy said gleefully. She cupped both of their faces and gave them big kisses.

"We're hungry Mommy," Tryg informed her.

"Yeah!" Connor agreed. He grabbed Mindy's arm and tugged on it impatiently. "We want you to make pancakes Mommy!"

Mindy looked at James and grinned. "Pancakes sound good to you?"

"Anything you make sounds good to me," James replied.

"Ah…" Mindy kissed him on the lips.

"Ew!" Connor groaned with a shake of his head. "Not in front of Elizabeth Daddy!" He put his hand over her eyes and glared at James. "You're going to give her ideas!" That comment made James's jaw drop in horror and Mindy giggle uncontrollably for the next ten minutes straight.

…

"That smells GOOD Mommy!" Scarlett declared as she and Thorn sat down at the table. Connor, Tryg and James were already at the table and Oxa and Snoopy were chasing each other around through the kitchen and the living room. Amber and Cooper were the only ones missing. Amber wasn't in her room and James had a feeling she was in Cooper's room, but he couldn't find out for sure. Cooper's door was locked and when James had knocked, Metallica was blasted so loudly that it made the windows vibrate. That had irritated James but he was going to try not to pick a fight about it. He was going to have to talk to Amber alone and hope that Cooper hadn't seriously brainwashed her already. His hope wasn't high on that prospect though. Cooper had seriously lost it because of his thing with Mindy and there was no telling what lengths he would go to to get her.

"Thank you!" Mindy chirped. She set the stacks of pancakes in the middle of the table and then took Elizabeth from James and kissed her before setting her down in her high chair and plopping down on James's lap. "Thorn, can me and Daddy borrow Oxa for a little bit today?"

Thorn gave Mindy a curious look. "Why? What do you want with her?"

"Daddy and I are going shopping," Mindy said with a little smile. "And we need Oxa's opinion. We can't get it unless she likes it."

"Oh. Okay!" Thorn turned around in her seat. "Oxa! Come here Oxa!"

Oxa came trotting in a few seconds later, actually carrying Snoopy by the collar and inadvertently choking the puppy a little bit. "BAD KITTY!" Connor yelled. He snatched Snoopy out of Oxa's grasp and started checking him over. "BAD BAD KITTY!"

"Oxa wasn't being bad!" Thorn yelled defensively. She got out of her chair and hugged her cat defensively. "She was just giving Snoopy a ride!"

James took Snoopy from Connor and began checking him over. "It doesn't look like Oxa bit him," he assured his son.

"Well she's still MEAN!" Connor exclaimed. He took Snoopy back and cuddled him close. "Why does she have to be so mean? Snoopy never does anything!"

"Well Snoopy's not that smart," Scarlett pointed out. "Or that brave. Oxa is just trying to toughen him up and knock sense into him.

"I'm gonna knock sense into YOU!" Tryg exclaimed in retaliation.

"Nobody is knocking sense into anyone!" James said firmly. "You hear me?"

"Yes Daddy," all the kids except for Connor said dutifully. He was too busy fussing over Snoopy and having other things on his mind.

"Daddy? When you and Mommy leave, is Cooper going to babysit us when you go?"

James blinked and looked at Mindy, who shrugged. "I was going to ask him to do it," she said.

Connor made a face and shake his head. "Can we have Tiffany or Julie instead? I don't like Coopy when he's grouchy."

Thorn pouted her lips. "Julie just might make him grouchier though. They don't get along so well."

"It's stupid," Scarlett declared. "I like Julie. She said that after she cleans out some of the old stuff in her house, she would let me have some of the china dolls she has if I want them."

"But Cooper hates her," Thorn reminded her twin. "If he sees her here-"

"He won't come out of his room when he's like this," Connor said wisely. "Not until he's more awake and he can fawn over Mommy better."

Mindy buried her face into her hands at that while James just about bent his fork completely in half. _Connor_ was noticing this shit. That was bad because Connor rarely noticed anything that didn't directly affect him. _Yeah, this bullshit definitely has to end before it goes any further. I don't need it getting any more out of control._

…

James and Mindy walked hand in hand into the little petting zoo, James keeping a tight hold on Oxa's leash so the jungle cat wouldn't run off and eat one of the animals. Mindy was pushing Elizabeth in her stroller and she led the way to Jim, who was the one who was going to sell them the goat. "The boys are going to be so happy," she said with a nod.

"Yeah well they better take care of this thing," James said as he eyed Jim warily. Jim was about sixty years old or so and while he looked like an innocent little grandpa, his eyes lingered on Mindy just a little bit too long and in a little bit too pervy of a way for James's taste. "So Grandpa, we can just pick any one we want?" He made sure to place himself more in front of Mindy so the ancient eyes couldn't look at her too much.

Jim nodded. "Any one of them in the fence is yours for the taking."

"Sweet." James knelt down next to Oxa and pet her head. "What do you think girl? Are there any goats in here that you won't kill with your bare teeth?"

Oxa gave him an insulted look before hissing and growling at the goats who were already getting too close to her. They immediately ran off in fear and James was about to say that this probably was a horrible idea when he noticed that there was one goat in particular that hadn't run off on them. It was a small white one and it was blinking at Oxa stupidly. Oxa glared at it until it ran and head butted the fence so hard that it staggered back and fell on to it's side.

"What the hell?" Mindy exclaimed while James and Oxa tilted their heads in confusion.

"Yeah, that one is all sorts of stupid," Jim said with a nod. "I don't know what went wrong with him."

"Does he have a name?" James asked.

"Nah. We just call him 'dumbass'".

James watched as "Dumbass" got back up to all four hooves and made pathetic sounding goat sounds. "What do you think? You think you can not eat him?" he asked Oxa.

"Bring him out and let him be close to her," Mindy told Jim. "They can't get along through a fence."

Jim didn't exactly look eager to do that but he got the goat out anyway. "She eats it, you buy it," he warned.

James shook his head and kept his tight grip on Oxa's leash. Oxa sniffed the goat and it tried to scamper away, only to run into the fence yet again. James could have sworn that Oxa actually looked amused by the goat's shenanigans. "You like?" he asked.

Oxa stared at him and actually seemed to nod her head in agreement. This goat could come home because it amused her.

"Yay!" Mindy cheered. "Put a bow on him Mister Jim! "We're taking him home!"

…

When James and Mindy returned home, they took Oxa inside first and found that Julie, Chelsea, Thorn and Scarlett had a rather elaborate fort set up in the middle of the living room. "It's a castle Daddy!" Thorn announced. "Me and Scarlett are the princesses and Julie is the queen and Chelsea is…well she's not actually playing because she doesn't know how so she's just standing there and moving stuff for us.

"Daddy!" Chelsea said, immediately going over to James and holding up her good arm.

"Hey kiddo." James picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Mindy smiled and hugged both twins tightly. "Later on do you princesses want to get some princess fruit snacks?"

"Yeah!" Scarlett cheered.

"And can we make them into floats like you did with the aliens for Connor and Tryg?" Thorn asked. "Princesses should get their own special floats."

"They should," Mindy agreed. She looked over at Julie. "Where are the boys?"

"Basement," Julie replied. "They're playing infidels or something like that."

"Of course they are," James said with a shake of his head. He handed Oxa to Thorn and let Mindy take Elizabeth so he and Chelsea could go to the basement door and open it. "Boys! Come up here for a second!"

"We didn't do it!" Connor denied as he and Tryg ran upstairs.

"Yeah!" Tryg agreed! "It was the girls Daddy! It really was!"

James chuckled and shook his head. "You're not in trouble sillies. Mommy and I have a surprise for you."

"REALLY? YAY! Where is it?"

"Follow us," Mindy ordered. She and Elizabeth led the way while Connor and Tryg stayed right behind her and James and Chelsea brought up the rear. When they got outside James went up ahead and got Spike out of the backseat of the car, causing Connor and Tryg to whoop excitedly.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Connor screamed at the top of his lungs, causing Julie, Thorn and Scarlett to come outside and even Cooper and Amber stuck their heads out Cooper's window to see what the commotion was about.

Mindy giggled as Tryg hugged the goat, who looked scared out of his mind. "You're welcome honey. What are you going to name it?"

Tryg and Connor exchanged looks. "Spike!" Connor decided. "His name is Spike!"

"You keep that thing away from my stuff!" Cooper yelled. "Or it's going to goat hell!"

Connor stuck out his tongue and flipped Cooper off. "It wouldn't touch your stupid stuff anyway!"

"Yeah!" Tryg agreed.

James nodded. "Spike here likes to avoid attempted wife stealers with Oedipus complexes," he said as loudly as possible.

Mindy and the kids frowned. "What?"

"James!" Julie said in exasperation.

Cooper just made a face before pulling Amber back inside and slamming the window shut. James knew he probably shouldn't have said that but he hadn't been able to help himself. He knew Cooper liked to throw barbs and all kinds of shit at people he was pissy with and the way he figured it, he might as well start throwing them too.


	50. Chapter 50

**Esha Napoleon****: **LOL Oxa is a safe choice to root for. Not only is she awesome but she would so totally win. Spike is just uh…well useless really. **EternalxInsanity**: That's a pretty safe prediction…one can hope for the best but in this case, hoping might not do much good.

...

"I was named after a Metallica song" Amber said plainly while skimming down Cooper's iPod which was in a loading dock for his gigantic high-def speakers, "did you know that?"

"Sweet Amber" Cooper answered automatically, watching her from his spot lying on his bed as she skimmed down the songs on the St. Anger album and clicked it so the beginning guitar riffs started up.

"Yes, sir" Amber sighed in exasperation while leaving the stereo and hopping onto Cooper's bed to crawl next to him, "Metallica meant a lot to my daddy and Mommy. Back when my old house was just Daddy's cabin in the woods that he lived in with Mommy when she felt like it, he had a box of CDs he kept under the bed, and one time when Mommy got in a huge fight with Uncle Mark she stomped back in the house and made my dad show her all his CDs, and he put on the Black Album for her…they found 'their' song off that album."

"Oh do let me guess…" he snickered knowing Mindy's highly artistic, mushy, and romantic nature, "Nothing Else Matters."

"I can't listen to it anymore…" she shook her head with a frown, "even though they never talked about that song with me. I never knew Mommy and my daddy liking each other. He was always so mean to her."

"I know" he scowled in disgust, "and things haven't changed much for her, now have they?"

"No" Amber shook her head with a sigh before moving her long blonde hair behind her and resting on his arm, "my middle name Rose came from Sleeping Beauty. Mommy is Sleeping Beauty, and they called her Briar Rose to hide her from the witch, so that is where my middle name came from."

"I thought Mommy loves roses?"

"She does" Amber nodded stiffly, "Buy her roses she will love you forever. James bought her purple roses once back when he was lying to make her love him, and she cried. He killed Aunt Trisha so he went out and got her that bracelet she always wears, the pink blankie she sleeps with, cookies, and all those roses…she saved a few and keeps them in a frame"

"Mommy's favorite color is purple, right?"

"Yes, sir" Amber nodded with a smirk, nudging him, "Why? You wanna show-up Dad?"

"Please" he rolled his eyes and snorted, "The only way I could show-up Dad is to kill him, and Mommy won't take too kindly to that." Amber's brow furrowed and she cocked her head at him.

"I don't like him, but Mommy says never wish death on someone. So I don't want Daddy to die, I already lost one."

"I never had one" he hissed and again Amber's brow furrowed.

"Uncle Mark is a terrible daddy…but Daddy is a good daddy too. I just hate him for Mommy because he hurts her."

"He hurt you too, Ambs!" Cooper snapped, "He hurt fucking all of us"

"But Mommy told me Daddy was not Daddy…"

"And you believed her?" he raised an eyebrow as Amber got up and skimmed down his iPod again, looking for her mother's band to notice that he had all 187 Stratusfear songs.

"You really like Mommy's music, don't you?"

"She's talented as hell, don't you think?"

"Yes" Amber nodded with wide eyes, "but not even Mommy knows there are six alternate versions of 'Bring Me to Life' that you can download legally…"

"I got my hands on Mommy's demo CDs, have you heard them?"

"Are you high?" Amber turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "She's my mommy." He snickered at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You've got some mouth on you for a six-year-old, you know that?"

"You've got some sad life for a man Mommy's age" she countered just as quickly, obviously joking but still it was shocking to hear from her. Amber sniffled a bit before playing 'Snow White Queen', noticing a strange look on Cooper's face as it slowly went on. "This is the stalker song" she nodded stiffly, "Mommy's had very bad stalkers. Even my daddy stalked her a lot…she checks into hotels using-"

"Snow White" that response kind of freaked Amber out. She knew Cooper had never been with Mindy while she checked into a hotel.

"How'd you know that?"

"She told me" he nodded quickly, "This one's about getting raped too, like when fucking Mark-"

"That would do it," Amber sighed with a shake of the head, "Did she tell you about what she's doing with Daddy?" Immediately he sat up straight and furrowed his brow worriedly.

"What? What the hell are they doing?"

Without verbally replying, Amber left Cooper's iPod for his laptop, logging onto the Stratusfear widget with the secret code Mindy gave her before skimming down the unreleased songs and clicking a track called 'Lose Control'.

"What is this?" his lips pouted and he hovered over Amber as she pulled up the photocopied lyrics which were written in Polish and translated into English with a bunch of Mindy's obscure and adorable doodles on it.

"Mommy's next music video…she wrote the song when she was dating Daddy." Listening to the hauntingly slow piano and the sensual tone Mindy took (the words alone were killing him) it made him sick.

"It's about fucking sex-"

"Mhm" Amber nodded nonchalantly; "Instead of a porn movie they're having sex in the music video…" she was amazed at how red his face got and he shook his head angrily.

"Is he out of his fucking mind?"

"Nobody will see their privates" Amber shrugged with a slight smile like Cooper was insane, "it has to go on MTV, that's TV-14."

"He's fucking…" his voice died in his throat and he shook his head, "he's fucking nuts, he's insane doing that he's fucking forty-five! What the hell is he exploiting Mom to be? She's not just some video slut"

"It's HER video…" Amber said a bit weirdly, "People do it all the time"

"But they've got KIDS!" he shouted with a firm shake of the head, "What? Do they actually want you guys seeing that shit?"

"I don't care" Amber shrugged, "Mommy used to be a bikini model" she giggled a bit, "Why are you so mad?"

"Why am I…?" he nearly choked before barring his teeth at her, "He fucking raped Mom! Why are you NOT mad?"

"I don't like him at all" Amber defended herself slowly, "I'm not gonna shoot him with a gun though, Mommy loves him."

The shill orgasm cries disguised as long, belted operatic notes made Cooper sick at the end, what was Mindy even thinking?

"What's this even about?"

"Stealing Daddy from Uncle Mark" Amber snickered, "She called Uncle Mark 'Mary' and Daddy a 'lamb', HAH!"

"So what is this?" Cooper shrugged nastily, "Her victory march? Dad's a fucking bastard to her and doesn't deserve her. If it weren't for me he wouldn't have fucked her in the first place! That was MY idea that should have been ME!" Amber's eyes got very wide after that.

"Cooper…" she held a hand over her mouth, crawled on the bed, and tried very hard to disguise her laugh, "Are you in love with Mommy?"

He stared at her for a second before dropping his eyes and saying nothing, almost curling into his own little world before running a hand through his hair.

"If you see that goat, can you kick it for me before it fucks my shit up?"

"But Mommy will not be happy-"

"So blame it on fucking Dad! Say he told you to do it! Obviously he doesn't give a fucking shit about YOU has he even said anything to you since coming back? No! All he's done is fucking bone Mom and wrap her all the fuck around his god damn finger so next time he feels like abusing her one way or the other she'll think it's him! Don't you get it?" he shook her shoulders slightly, "He's JUST like your birth father! Only worse!" Amber gasped, "Because he's gonna fucking kill Mommy one of these days because he doesn't fucking deserve her. He used her for his convenience and once he's bored of her, that's it! No more Mommy for us, we'll move right along to the next one! This is how he WORKS, Amber! He does something so fucking horrible to Mom that it makes her on the verge of suicide before being like this all over again and reeling her back! Give it a fucking week he'll hurt her again! He doesn't fucking love her, he never did! He's using her like a fucking Barbie!"

Staring at him with wide eyes, Amber dropped her gaze to the floor and left the room.

_You don't remember my name…I don't really care. Can we play the game your way? Can I really lose control? Just once in my life, I think it'd be nice. Just to lose control, just once! [With all the pretty flowers] in the dust… _

_Mary had a lamb…His eyes black as coals. If we play very quiet, my lamb, Mary never has to know….Just once in my life; I think it'd be nice. Just to lose control, just once!_

_If I cut you down to a thing I can use, I fear there'd be nothing good left of you._

…

Amber walked into the kitchen to see James hugging Mindy from behind and whispering into her ear as she tried to mash up bananas for Elizabeth in lieu of actually buying baby food. She had a fear of the processed shit in the jar poisoning her babies (schizo thing of course) so all her 'baby food' she insisted on making fresh. He seemed to have a case of Roman hands and Russian fingers as she giggled loudly apparently conversing with him about something hilarious (to them at least).

"No but seriously…" James frowned while nestling his nose into her neck, "Why do they call it an asteroid when it's outside the hemisphere, but call it a hemorrhoid when it's in your ass?"

"Why the fuck would I know?" she spun around and placed her hands on her hips with a shrug, "YOU'RE the expert of things in their ass between the two of us, so" he gasped and pinned her to the counter, shaking his head in astonishment and going to come back with something witty when she scraped some banana with her thumb and stuck it in his mouth and he sucked her finger before leaning down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and Elizabeth started to fuss, so reluctantly James held a finger up before lifting and gently bouncing Elizabeth until she was soothed. Continuing to mash the bananas and scrape them into a cute little bowl, Mindy suddenly looked puzzled and craned her neck to face him. "Can vegetarians eat animal crackers?"

James howled with laughter before kissing her temple and hugging her with his free arm. Elizabeth seemed excited about the mashed bananas though James and Mindy were too busy throwing retarded questions at the other and actually pondering them.

"Do you ever think you've drank the same water twice?"

"EW!" she wretched over the sink and shook her head fearfully, "I'd hope not!"

"Why are there flavored condoms?"

"You're asking ME?" her eyes widened as she let James place Elizabeth back in her highchair and grabbed a little spoon to start feeding her manually when James sat on the counter and pulled her onto his lap as she spoon-fed Elizabeth. "I dunno, we've never used one I can't exactly defend that point very well, now can I?" he nodded along admittedly, "You have to use one when you fuck a guy, don't you? I mean, guys don't get wet naturally-"

"That's why you use lube, sweetheart" he sniggered while giving her hair a kiss. She nodded and continued to feed the baby before folding his hand in hers and pouting her lips.

"Baby"

"Hm?"

"Do you like it better with guys or girls?" He took a deep breath and furrowed his brow for a moment.

"Well…" he cringed, "I'm a bit biased now"

"Oh please!" she waved him off with an eye roll, "If I were to wear a strap-on you'd be SO fucking for it-"

"Was that a serious question?" he grinned and began sliding his hands down her sides slowly, "Because I remember you selling me sexual favors in exchange for that god damn goat"

"I don't have one, moron" she rolled her eyes before looking him in the eye confusedly, "You're not serious about that, are you?" she giggled at the look in his eye, "You'd seriously let me fuck you like that?"

"That is…" he exhaled with a smirk while running his fingers through her hair, "if YOU'RE comfortable"

"I'd fuck you any day of the week, you just gotta promise to fuck me right afterwards since the dick isn't real" she grinned as his lips covered hers in a kiss.

"Deal. Let's find one to my liking."

"Now?" she giggled as she finished feeding Elizabeth and he nodded with a pout. "God!" she laughed meekly and covered her mouth with her hand, "Alright, we'll go get one…" she grinned as he started to laugh excitedly and grabbed the keys off the counter as she lifted Elizabeth and kissed her, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Is there a particular color you would like?" she rolled her eyes and took his hand while holding the infant.

"You like purple"

"But its going in YOU, darling" she laughed at herself in disbelief that it was coming out of her mouth when they walked right by Amber, and once they stopped walking James smiled weakly at her and Mindy handed Elizabeth off only for a moment to James before bending to touch Amber's cheek. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Where are you going?" she asked disappointedly, making the married couple exchange glances before white-lying.

"The store" she replied simply, looking Amber in the eye and running her fingers through her hair, "Is something the matter?" Amber could only drop her eyes and shuffle her feet, and James frowned too.

"Is there anything you would like us to bring back for you?" he offered kindly though was spurned by Amber.

"Amber" Mindy frowned and shook her head at her, "What's going on? What's the matter with you?" Again Amber could only shuffle her feet, so sigh a sigh Mindy placed her hands over James's chest and gave him a soft look, "Why don't you put Lizzie Bear in the car and I'll come out and meet you?" Though he felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart, he nodded and they kissed before he left with the baby. Shaking her head in dismay, Mindy's hands went to her hips and she became incredibly cross.

"What?" Amber tried to play innocent, but Mindy clearly wasn't taking that shit for a second.

"I don't know what kind of GAME you think you're playing, or stunt you're trying to pull with Cooper, but-"

"But-"

"Amber Rose!" immediately the child went quiet, "I don't give a damn WHAT you think he's done wrong, he's your fucking father-"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Amber screamed and stamped her foot, "He's LIZZIE'S daddy!"

"Lizzie doesn't fucking scorn him when he did nothing wrong"

"But-"

"Amber don't you fucking 'but' me!" she NEVER spoke this way to her or any of her children for that matter, so Amber immediately fell quiet from fright, "HE is the man who's raising you and loves you JUST as much as he loves Lizzie!"

"I'm not stupid, Mommy" Amber shook her head while touching Mindy's burned face, "I know he did this to you"

"His body did it, but it was not Daddy, I don't know how many times its going to have to be explained to you. It sounds to me like someone's been filling your head with nasty thoughts and I don't fucking like it one bit. Daddy loves you all WAY too much to deserve that shit after what we've just been through, alright? Don't you think we've gone through enough fucking shit in our life, Ambie?" she dropped to her knees and pulled Amber into a tight hug, "He loves us…and he's too good a person to be treated so bad by you-"

"But Cooper…!" Amber swayed waywardly and again Mindy pinched the bridge of her nose, "He's in love with you Mommy, more than Daddy"

"Daddy and I love each other more than anyone in the world, baby" she shook her head slowly; "Cooper and I never had a relationship. He loves the IDEA of loving me, but I do not think he gets the full picture or all the responsibility that comes with me, I mean…" she didn't want to say this, but cringed, "He's my age and look at the difference in where we are in life. As perfect as we get each other, Daddy and I get each other in ways Cooper does not get us. He's going through a very rough time, and I need you to please please please do Mommy a favor and stay out of Cooper's room"

"I told him about your music video" at first Mindy's face went white, and then she shrugged. "He got really mad."

"Well…" she took a deep breath and curled her lips in, "when he becomes a rockstar one day he can do whatever he wants with his music videos. Daddy and I are making one together, and I, who actually worked my ASS OFF for what I have now, believe that I indeed have say in what I do with my artwork. Thank you."

"But Mommy…" Amber sniffled and hugged Mindy tight worriedly, "Daddy hurt you-"

"He did not" she assured gently while kissing the top of her head, "In fact…" she smiled and pet Amber's hair, "What would make Daddy REALLY happy is if you ran up to him and gave him a big kiss when we come home, alright?" she rubbed her cheek with her thumb, "Its okay if it takes you a little longer to forgive him…but just try not to make it so obvious, alright?"

"Yes Mommy" Amber nodded in defeat and gave Mindy a kiss on the cheek, "You're beautiful, Mommy."

"Hee!" Mindy squealed before giving Amber a huge kiss on the cheek, "You're twice as sexy. And Daddy and I will be back soon, okay?" she warned her quickly on her way towards the door, "Remember what I told you!"

"Hurry back, Mommy…" she gulped and glanced towards the stairs, almost worried if Cooper would come down at that very moment.

"Go play with Julie and the girls if you're uncomfortable" Mindy called while lingering in the doorway, "I love you, Ambieloo…and so does Daddy."

"I love you too" Amber nodded while flipping her hair and walking off to hopefully find Julie.

…

"Sorry…" Mindy frowned upon entering the car, leaning over the console, and giving James a big kiss.

"Don't" he shook his head dismissively to make her not worry before her hand squeezed his and she twisted her torso to see Elizabeth smiling at her in the back seat.

"HEY, Lizzie Bear! Are you excited to go with Mommy and Daddy to the sex store? Huh? Are you gonna even know what we're looking at?"

"I'd hope not" James took her hand and kissed it, "I just didn't want her in the house with Cooper."

"He freaked the hell out of Ambie like nothing I've ever seen" her eyes widened and she could only shake her head while running a hand though her hair, "She actually looked scared to talk to me, like she was worried or something."

"He better not be bullying her into sharing his fucked fucking Oedipus feelings."

"I hope not…" Mindy frowned before returning a kiss to his hand and squeezing it even tighter, "I've never actually fucked someone before so you have to kinda guide me through it"

"Gladly" he nipped her earlobe and smiled warmly, "And I'll treat you incredibly well afterwards."

"You always-"

"These sexual favors are extraneous. I still have to fuck you somehow every day" she started laughing, but he kept going, "as promised in my wedding vow."

"I'm gonna bake cinnabons when we get home"

"Even though I already know that's an aphrodisiac for guys, I fucking dig it every time I smell it."

"Because it's an aphrodisiac, dummy" she giggled when he pulled the car out of the driveway and gave the house one last glare, particularly Cooper's bedroom window.

"You should fuck me in his bed" he nodded; seemingly more chipper at that idea, "send the little fucker a message-"

"Hey!" she paused, but thought it over and didn't really know what to say. After witnessing what he was attempting to do to Amber, she actually found herself entirely on James's side, even though she was there to begin with, now she'd make it officially known. Whatever his intentions were he was truly crossing the line for what was acceptable and what was just plain psychotic. One Mark was enough.


	51. Chapter 51

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: It's okay, I've thought I've reviewed chapters and actually didn't too. Ha, James would prefer Lizzie Bear to stay a virgin for forever but he'll take her being a lesbian over a guy trying to corrupt her. That's his baby and no man will ever be good enough for her. LOL Amber is just so casual about sex. Most six year olds have no idea what it is even and here she is, casually discussing it. It's quite funny (although if she was my daughter I might be a little disturbed). Cooper is very good with mind fucking. It helps that he's so determined about this whole thing. He's not earning himself any points with James or Mindy though. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: It's all one big thing of drama and there's going to be much more ahead. Life is never ever simple with this family, even when they wish it could be. **EternalxInsanity**: One was definitely enough. Cooper don't even realize what he's turning into right now and that's not good news.

…

"Is this the place you destroyed during your bachelor party?" Mindy asked as she and James entered the sex store. James was holding Elizabeth and keeping her eyes shielded from the things around them as best as he could.

James shook his head. "Nah. I'm not allowed in there anymore. This is a different one entirely." He glanced at the wall of pornos and saw that the majority of them were Likansuk productions. "Look Baby Doll! It's the fruit of my labor!"

Mindy looked and wrinkled her nose at the sea of porn in front of her. "Holy shit! How many movies does your company make?"

James just shrugged. "Fuck if I know. I just own the boat. Julie and her people drive it." He kissed the side of her head and began heading towards the back of the store, where all the strap on stuff was. Mindy lagged behind though, taking the time to explore everything else the place had to offer. "Jamie look! They have games!"

James stopped and went back so he could look at all the games with her. "Sexy dice," he said under his breath as he picked up a package of two dice. "I think I used to have some of these. I don't remember what happened to them though."

Mindy looked at it curiously. "What do you do with those?"

"You roll the dice and then you do whatever it says to the other person. It's actually pretty fun."

"Well we'll get them then." Mindy took the dice and nodded firmly. "You see anything else over here?"

James looked and curled his lips as he thought about it. "Ooh, handcuffs." He eagerly grabbed them and gave her his best puppy dog look.

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "You're wearing them though. You'll be my prisoner forever and ever."

James chuckled. "You say that like I would have an objection to that."

She giggled and hugged his waist. "Did you hear that Lizzie Bear? Daddy's going to be my prisoner and he's going to like it. Isn't he silly?"

Elizabeth blew a raspberry and smiled when both of her parents laughed at it. The person at the register was looking at them, clearly scandalized because they had an infant with them but neither of them cared. Elizabeth was too young to remember any of this so James was okay with her being in here. When she got older though, it was going to be another story entirely.

"What kind of lube do you want?" Mindy asked as they wandered towards the back together. There were about two or three shelves full of all different kinds of lube. James eyed the shelf like it had grown a second head. He never understood why there had to be so many different kinds of the stuff. It was like feminine products; people made way too many when a couple of different kinds would have been just fine.

"Eh…" James shrugged and grabbed a random bottle. "This will do." He grabbed a hold of Mindy's hand and pulled her back towards the strap-ons, but her eyes went to the two foot novelty dildos, her blue orbs just about popping right out of her head. "Jamie! LOOK at them! That's INSANE!"

"I agree," James said with a nod. He turned Mindy around and pointed to the selection of strap-ons in front of them. "Pick."

Mindy rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "It's going in YOU doofus! You pick!"

"Well you're going to be wearing it…"

"Fine!" Mindy grabbed a purple one and waved it around in front of his face. "This one work for you?"

James nodded and nipped at her lower lip. "Yup." He put his forehead against hers and sighed. "I should get Amber a peace offering. I have to talk to her before Cooper says any more to her."

Mindy nodded slightly. "That would be nice of you. I told her to stay out of Cooper's room from now on but he could still go downstairs and say mean things about you."

James stiffened, internally cringing at the thought of all the shit Cooper could say. His son could be really vindictive during a normal state of mind, so he didn't even want to imagine how he could get when he was obviously going insane from this unrequited love.

Mindy pouted her plump lips and looked at James earnestly. "Jamie promise me you won't hurt Cooper. I know he's being difficult right now but he's still our baby."

James sighed loudly and nodded. "I know." He loved Cooper and it was killing him that this was even an issue. There was only so much though that he was going to take. Cooper wasn't going stop until someone MADE him stop. And if Mindy reasoning with him wouldn't do the trick, he was going to make sure his son got the point personally.

…

Amber played with Julie and her sisters for as long as she could stand it but eventually she went outside and sat on the front porch. It was hard for her to play when she had so much on her mind. Cooper hadn't come downstairs yet and she was really worried about him. She hadn't gone to check on him because Mindy had told her to stay out of his room but that didn't mean she didn't worry about him. The way he had acted had scared her earlier. Something had snapped inside of him but she didn't know what to do about it. He was just…unstable now. That was the only word she could think to describe him.

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged herself tightly, not moving until she saw James's car pull up into the driveway. She sighed loudly, not wanting to get up. It was hard to decide what she thought anymore. Cooper had told her James had hurt her mother and after seeing all the shit Glen used to do to Mindy it was easy for her to believe that. And having Mindy defend James didn't really help James's case because she used to defend Glen too. She stood up and almost stalked off but then the conversation she had had with her mother earlier came back to mind. Mindy had gotten really upset with her earlier and she was going to be upset again if she didn't play nice. And as wary as Amber was of James, she did not want her mother upset with her.

"Hi Ambieloo!" Mindy exclaimed as she got out of the car. She gave her daughter an encouraging look and Amber sighed and hugged James before he had even gotten completely out of the car. "Hi Daddy," she said softly.

James grinned and picked her up so he could kiss her forehead. "Hi Ambie," he said as he hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna take Elizabeth inside," Mindy announced. She grabbed the baby from the backseat and took the sack full of her and James's stuff before heading into the house. James reached back to the floor between his and Mindy's seat and grabbed another sack. "This is for you," he told Amber.

Amber took the gift warily, brightening up when she saw that it was a rare Ponytail Barbie made in 1959. "Thank you Daddy," she said dutifully.

"You're welcome," he said. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing as he held her close. "I know you think it was me who did that stuff to all of you."

"Everyone else said it was your mommy," Amber said. "They said you were possessed."

"I was," James said with a nod. "But I…I feel responsible anyway. My mother…she was never supposed to come back. She was horribly evil…like the most evil person I ever knew and I killed her. But then she came back and she hurt all of you and I couldn't stop her. I was screaming inside and trying to fight her-"

"Evil is stronger than a lot of us," Amber said, making James shudder at those words.

"Yeah I guess…Amber I love your mother and I love you and I love all of your brothers and sisters. I know you might not be ready to forgive me but-"

"Cooper's in love with Mommy," Amber said suddenly. "Like really really in love with her."

James made a face and sighed loudly. "I know."

"What are you going to do about it Daddy?"

James shook his head. "Honestly? I have no fucking idea." He moved a piece of hair out of her eyes. "Want to go inside and make sure that goat isn't eating everything?"

Amber nodded and wrapped her arms around James's neck so he could carry her into the house. On the inside, she was still wary and not trusting him completely yet but Mindy (who was watching them from the window) was sure she would come around sooner or later. It was just going to take some time and a lot of effort to get the relationship between the father and daughter back on track.

…

Cooper had the curtains of his room practically nailed down so the sun wouldn't get in and he had stripped down to his boxers so he could lay in bed and attempt to take a nap. His attempts were failing miserably though. He had been playing Lose Control over and over again, getting to the point where he was about to rip his own hair out. He could picture Mindy and James having sex in the music video and it was driving him absolutely out of his mind. What the hell was Mindy thinking? Why was she letting James degrade her like this? It was his idea; Cooper was sure of that. It was fucking James's idea and Mindy went along with it, just like she always did. Cooper loved her so much but it made him sick to see how she did whatever he wanted with no thought to herself. _I have to stop it,_ he thought to himself. _I won't let her do it. I'll make her listen to me._

Running a hand through his dark hair, Cooper buried himself underneath his blanket and tried to sleep off his foul mood. He could hear James and Mindy downstairs and it was he knew that eventually they were going to try to make him come out. He wasn't going to go though until he was good and ready.

_Mary had a little lamb…His eyes black as coals…If we play very quiet, my lamb, Mary never has to know…_

Cooper bit down on his lower lip so hard that he drew blood. The coppery taste that filled his mouth didn't bother him a bit. He was too busy being hypnotized by her voice. He could listen to it every day for the rest of his life and it wouldn't be enough. He needed her so badly that he could taste it. He could fucking taste it but it didn't seem like anyone actually cared. They were all determined to go back to the way things used to be and none of them seemed to understand that he couldn't do that. It was way too late for him; he was just simply too far gone for that.

"_Cooper?" Mindy said, slipping into the room and sitting down on the edge of the bed so she could gently pull the covers off of him. The door was still locked so he didn't know how she had gotten in. He didn't dare question the logic though. She was there with him and that was what was important._

"_Mommy?" He tried to sit up when she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist while putting her face only a half an inch from his. She was wearing nothing but a white slip and he couldn't help but stare at the view he had. "Wha-"_

"_I need you," she whispered. "Cooper I need you so bad."_

_Cooper immediately grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed her as hard as he could, plunging his tongue into her mouth while bucking his hips up, his cock already straining as hard as it could to get out of his boxers. She had no idea what this meant to him. Absolutely no idea._

Cooper moaned softly, unaware that he had fallen into a complete trance. He wasn't really asleep but he definitely was not awake. "Mom," he said quietly, his hands moving up and down his body. One of them lingered around his chest, pinching his nipples so hard that he almost yelped in pain. The other reached down his boxers, gripping the base of his penis so hard that he bit his lip again to keep himself from screaming.

_Cooper continued to kiss Mindy frantically, his tongue going halfway down her throat because he was so eager. She tasted like vanilla and he refused to stop until his lungs burned terribly and he almost passed out from the lack of oxygen. "What about-"_

_Mindy shook her head her head, sitting up so she could take her slip off and toss it over to the floor. "Forget about Daddy." She knew what he had been about to say. She always knew because she knew him better than anyone in the world. "I don't want Daddy. I want you." She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. Cooper lifted his hips up and let her strip him, so beyond happy that she was there but suddenly very nervous at the same time. "Mom I've never…you know…with a girl…"_

_Mindy smiled and gripped his length with one of her tiny hands. "That's okay. I'll guide you through it." She gave him a couple of experimental strokes before taking his hand and placing it between her legs._

His rough, callused hand stroked his length roughly but he didn't notice. To him it felt like it was her tiny, smooth hand doing all the work and he whimpered loudly, his eyes tightly closed and his head thrown back, leaving his neck completely exposed. If he had known that right at that moment Connor, Tryg, Snoopy and Spike were overhearing all of this he would have freaked the fuck out. But he didn't know because with every stroke he was getting more and more lost in his little fantasy.

_He pushed two fingers into her hot, wet core, startled by how wet she was. He wasn't an idiot; he knew that was what happened to girls when they were in these situations but this was the first time that he had ever experienced it for himself. He saw the look of pleasure on her face and he began to finger her slowly, trying to get her prepared as fast as he could. She was still stroking him, sweeping her thumb over the slit every now and again to drive him really wild._

"_You're doing…oooh…fuck you're doing so good," Mindy mewled as he picked up the pace of his fingering. "Are you sure you've never done this with a girl before?"_

_Cooper nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." He glanced over at his desk, attempting to reach out and grab the lube that was in there. She grabbed his wrist though and pinned it above his head. "Nope nope. No more waiting." She stopped stroking him and took his fingers out of him so she could drop down on his length, engulfing him into her hot, tight center._

"Fuucckkk," he moaned, his hips pumping up into his hand as hard as they could. His boxers had slid all the way down to his ankles, twisting all around them and getting him all tangled up. His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his mouth was hanging wide open while his closed eyes fluttered wildly. "Mom…ummph…oh fuck…Mom please…"

…

"What is going on in there?" Tryg whispered to Connor. They were standing outside of Cooper's door, listening to him make all sorts of weird noises. "Is he having a bad dream and asking for Mommy? Should I go get her?"

Connor shook his head. As childlike as he was, he understood Cooper was masturbating. Why he was calling out for Mindy though, was something that went completely over his head.

"Boys?" James came up the stairs and frowned when he saw them gathered outside Cooper's door. "What are you doing?"

"Cooper wants Mommy," Tryg said as Connor began biting at the sleeve of his shirt. "I think he wants her really bad."

James frowned and ventured closer. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Connor grabbed James's hand and made him put an ear to the door. "Listen Daddy. Coopy's doing icky things in there."

…

_Mindy had both of her hands on Cooper's chest as she rode him, their mouths practically fused together as their tongues duled with each other. He had his good hand on her hips, guiding it along as she grinded against him. His broken arm was lingering near her ample chest, her nipples rubbing against the cast and hardening into little nubs. If this was any other woman but her he would have pushed them off in disgust. He would have hated this. But since it was her he thrusted upwards, trying to be gentle even though she was moving so fast it was making his head spin. "Mom…"_

_Mindy broke the kiss and threw her head back, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. "Cooper!"_

"Mom…oh fuck…please…Mom!" When Cooper felt Mindy orgasm inside of his head he lost it as well, his release spilling out of him in a wave that left his whole body trembling. In his post orgasmic bliss he finally did fall asleep, still unaware of the confused Tryg and Connor and the now seething James that were standing right outside his door.


	52. Chapter 52

**EternalxInsanity**: Oh yeah. Poppa Bear ain't happy and Cooper's going to hear about it. **Esha Napoleon**: He's big time busted. Big big BIG time busted. **NeroAnne**: *nods* Mindy/Cooper is just not right. Cooper don't want to believe it but its not. Mindy and James are fantastic for each other and that's not about to change for anyone or anything. And yes, Cooper needs serious serious help.

...

Later that night after Mindy had put the kids to bed, she was upset that Cooper hadn't come down once, even for dinner. James had been uncomfortably distant, obviously brooding over something nasty and the very way he was poking his fork into his plate had let her know that something was terribly wrong in his world. Naturally that had upset her, and he knew it did, but he couldn't bring it up around the kids. He wanted her to put them to bed before anything of the sort was discussed. None of them were pleased with being put to bed an hour before their normal bedtime, but obviously something wasn't right with their father and Mindy had to try and resolve it. Being kids though, they had all snuck out of bed and were lingering at the top of the staircase to eavesdrop on their parents. Elizabeth was fussing until James handed her a soft rattle in the shape of a star and she had a field day.

Wearing a pair of James's plaid pajama pants rolled up a thousand times and one of his old AC/DC t-shirts, Mindy wrapped her arms around him as he leaned on the counter staring at the stairs impatiently with quite an infuriated expression on his face.

"Jamie…" she gave him a puppy frown and nestled her head into his chest, "What's the matter? You've been all crabby this afternoon."

"I know…" he sighed in frustration, wrapping an arm around her body and being frozen by her damp hair.

"Well" she tilted her head all the way back so it rested on his forearm and frowned, "Why are you a crab-monster? I know Cooper's been annoying-"

"This has to stop, Baby Doll…" he shook his head while glaring at the stairs, and she frowned.

"I tolded you what happened when Mom wouldn't leave you alone. He got the wrong idea and maded himself all crazy and it's all my fault"

"He's a grown fucking man" he kissed the top of his head and ran his fingers through her hair, "He saw the fucking broken state you were in and you know what he did?" his eyes met hers and she frowned, "He fucking took advantage of you, that's what he did. You were fucking honest with me when you explained all the advances and I saw for myself when Mom made you do it. If he weren't our son I'd wring his neck for this bullshit!"

"But you won't because he IS" she reminded him gently with an index finger resting on his chest, "Believe me; I never thought he'd freak me out either, but surprise surprise! Mission completed!"

"I can't even tell you what the boys and I overheard him doing…" his eyes dropped to the top of her head and just sat there, "I need to talk to him alone-"

"Okay" she took that as 'go away' and went to leave when he hugged her close and shook his head.

"For your own safety, alright?" he tilted her chin back and gave her a long kiss, "I don't want him corrupting you"

"And how do you know you will not be waiting for him all night?" she took Elizabeth from him and frowned, "What if he never comes down?"

"Oh he will" he nodded, "Once he thinks its all safe he'll bring his masturbating ass down here and I'll let him have it"

"Figuratively" she placed a finger on his nose worriedly and he drew it into his mouth, nodding before giving her another big kiss.

"I won't be down here all night, okay?" he reassured gently, knowing her fear of sleeping alone, "You can decide what you want to do as far as paying me back tonight and I'll be ready for it." She giggled and poked her tongue between her teeth.

"Depends on how mean you are to Cooper" her eyebrows raised and she started giggling mid-kiss when he grabbed her butt.

"I can't even find it anymore"

"I'm in your pants, silly!"

"Indeed you are…" he nodded when she rolled her eyes and lightly groped him, "I also find you a bubbling cauldron of sex in my shirt."

"I love you" she kissed him and bounced Elizabeth a bit on her hip before taking his hand quick.

"I love you too"

"Be nice to Cooper or else I'ma REALLY make you suffer for it"

"In THAT case" he got a mischievous look on his face before kissing her hand, "Don't you dare go to bed without me!"

"I can't!" she reminded him a bit worriedly before heading up the steps with Elizabeth, James actually a bit nervous that she was going to trip over the bottoms of his pants but thankfully she didn't. Now all he had to do was sit around and wait, which was extremely boring, but he had so much on his mind that if he didn't address it soon his head was going to explode.

…

Cooper woke up feeling quite refreshed at first, but felt the space next to him in his bed to find it empty. The door was still locked, and Mindy was never in bed with him. How real it all felt though, he could actually feel her tight warmth engulfing him how could that have been a fantasy? He felt ashamed and confused, but honestly didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Rapidly he was becoming insane over his stepmother, and as much as it initially hurt to do so he wanted James out of the picture. The only thing keeping Mindy from him was James, and he knew that damn well, everyone did. James wouldn't be getting so pissy if he was so confident that he had Mindy under his fucking spell. He was nervous; he was insecure of losing her and hell, who wouldn't be? He was young, he to this date had never ever mistreated her, and he understood her in ways James never would. He was just as influential in making her able to finally control her Multiple Personality Disorder as James was, if not maybe more because he'd shown her she didn't have to be Mindy anymore. Mindy was allowed to die; she could go off in a fucking corner because the Lawson's loved Miranda. Miranda was capable of being loved and they would go to any lengths to make sure she was aware of it…until James decided to turn and beat the fucking hell out of her.

…

Placing Elizabeth down in her basinet and deciding to hold on thinking what exactly she wanted to do to James once he got back from lecturing Cooper, Mindy wandered into their bathroom and pulled over an intricate pink box which contained all sorts of crazy makeup. She wanted to feel pretty for him even though he always told her she was no matter what, but she was so self-conscious with the burns and bruises on her face that she wanted to at least put something on so he wouldn't have to look at it. She straightened her hair too even though it was drying wavy.

Moving back into their bedroom Mindy happened to walk by their garbage so she could crawl onto where James slept and watch TV there, but the knife lying in the garbage caught her attention and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head in shock. A hand went over her mouth and she cried for a good fifteen minutes straight; everyone had rubbed in her face that Mark had given him that knife and he'd used it for years and bam…in the garbage it went.

Collecting herself after she ruined her makeup she went back into the bathroom and simply glanced at the reflection of the changed woman in the mirror wearing her husband's clothes which were a thousand sizes too big. Her makeup was screwed, though all she could do was smile. She smiled at herself for a good minute before reaching over and grabbing a cotton swab to fix her makeup for him.

…

Though he really didn't want to leave his room, Cooper had missed dinner and he was starving to say the least. He slapped a hand over his own face upon closing the door, Mindy was probably upset beyond any definition that Cooper didn't eat. She was half Greek, eating was a part of her culture (and she was extremely ethnic), she always had a conniption if anyone skipped a meal for any reason. Greek women loved to cook too, so feeding the army which lived in that house was nothing to her, it was something she truly enjoyed, and he missed dinner. It didn't seem like much to most women, but he knew Mindy would be upset about that all night.

_Well Mommy, I was jacking off to you, does that make you feel any better about me not coming down to dinner? _He already knew the answer to that, and he didn't like it. He knew how Mindy felt about sex for the most part, and if it didn't only involve her and someone she was dying in love with she didn't want to hear it. Telling her he was jacking off would only make her throw up in her mouth. If it were JAMES telling her that though? Oh, that's another story entirely. It was bullshit. He really wasn't all that fucking great. He was a self-centered, narrow-minded loudmouth and THAT was what Mindy wanted?

He had changed into clothes before heading downstairs, and all the lights were out which was good. Obliviously he had walked by Connor, Trygger, Thorn, Scarlett, and Amber all seated in a row waiting for the fight to start. Thorn was nearly passed out from waiting for so long, but Scarlett and Amber shook her the moment Cooper walked by and headed for the stairs.

"Oooo man is he gonna get it…" Tryg snickered and elbowed Connor, "Is Daddy gonna get him for his dirty thoughts?"

"I think he is" Connor nodded in a hushed whisper, eager to eventually see what went down, "Daddy wasn't happy at all."

"Nuh uh" Tryg agreed while checking to make sure Thorn was still awake, and the poor kid was, but very drowsy.

"Just kick his ass and get on with it" Thorn groaned while impatiently watching Cooper flip on a light and they all bolted down the steps to try and see into the kitchen, where Cooper nearly gasped from fright at the sight of James standing there patiently with his back to a counter.

"It's about time you showed up" he said quite coldly while looking at a clock on the wall, "It's only eleven."

"Where's Mom?" Cooper frowned once he realized that James was all alone, "What the fuck is going on?"

"That's exactly what I would like to find out" James said with a stiff nod, "Because you see…last I checked, jacking off to your own mother isn't something you do when you're right in the skull." Cooper's eyes nearly popped out of his head and James could only narrow his eyes. "You weren't exactly subtle with your little fucking fantasy-world."

"Dad, I…" he panicked, checking again to see no Mindy was around and got a lump in his throat, "I…" James waited, "She's my stepmom! We're not related!"

"I don't care WHAT your blood relation is!" he snapped and stood upright, "It's fucking WRONG, it's fucking DISGUSTING, and if I didn't love you the way I do I'd fucking kick you out of this house for it!"

"You 'love' me?" Cooper snorted, "That's rich! When have you ever 'loved' me?"

"Don't you dare make this about us, you hear me?" James hissed, "This is about-"

"No" Cooper shook his head firmly; "it IS about us. You treat Mom like a fucking-"

"Don't you say a god damn thing about her, boy!" he snapped, "You understand me? If anyone's going to even use her name in this it's me. What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

"What's wrong with…" he spat, "What's wrong with ME? Excuse me! I wasn't possessed by my dead fucking mother raping and beating the shit out of my wife!"

"I had no control over that"

"Yet it's all okay, right? Everything's okay now because you're back to normal! Mom can ignore her burned face, and Chelsea can ignore her dislocated shoulder, and I can ignore my broken arm"

"I'm SORRY, alright?" he yelled loudly, "I don't know what you fucking want from me, Cooper! I apologized! I've done everything I can I'll NEVER forgive myself for what happened"

"Then why the fuck are you acting like everything is okay? Why are you treating Mom the way you are-"

"What am I doing wrong, Cooper?" he shouted, "PLEASE explain the err of my ways so I can fix it"

"Fine. You want me to explain?" he asked with a sarcastic nod, "I'll tell you what's wrong. You're wrong for Mommy. How many fucking times has she cried herself to sleep over you? How many times do you think I sat there convincing herself not to cut her fucking throat because you were leaving? She NEEDS me, but she doesn't fucking need you!"

"Really?" his eyebrow rose, actually trying very hard to temper himself, "She doesn't need me?" he walked into his office and came out moments later with thick files beyond anything Cooper had ever seen and slammed them down on the table for Cooper to see, "There you go! All this…" he motioned to the paperwork, "and more can too be yours because apparently she doesn't fucking need me" he barred his teeth and actually charged at him, "I'M HER FUCKING HUSBAND! Her very LIFE is in my hands, do you have any idea what kind of responsibility that is? Have you ever been responsible for anything other than yourself in your fucking life? You can't even take care of yourself, what am I talking about?" he snorted, "You're getting yourself hooked on fucking drugs and trying to kill yourself and there I am tying you down to keep you off the fucking shit! You've never had a job, you don't know the meaning of the word money because it's such an object to you!"

"Oh please" Cooper rolled his eyes, "You don't lift a finger either, Mommy's the only one who truly works for her money-"

"And she's ridiculously overpaid no offense to her" his eyes lifted upstairs for a moment, "All celebrities are overpaid though, it's not her fault. Hell, even I'm overpaid but that's not the fucking point. That enterprise is under MY name meaning yes Cooper, I DO have financial stability, more than you will EVER see in your life because you're too busy wallowing in yourself to actually get out there and live just a little bit"

"What fucking cares about that"

"Of course, because even if hypothetically you DID have her all to yourself in your demented little reverie you'd simply kick back and live off her ticket, right?"

"I'd-"

"You don't do jack shit, Cooper. You don't even clean what the hell do you have to offer her? You don't wake up for a fucking bomb meanwhile as much as I HATE mornings my ass is down here bright and early to make her a strawberry milkshake full of fucking pills that have to be cracked through a pill crusher so she doesn't notice they're in there! You have NO IDEA what it's like to-"

"I fucking love her, Dad!"

"Oh yes. I'm sure you do. It's easy to love her after I've given her medication. Would you like to know what happens when I can't be there?"

"I've seen her-"

"You don't know the half of it. Even in your mother's CRAZIEST fucking episode I love the hell out of her, and there isn't a thing she could do to make me feel otherwise."

"You don't love her unconditionally" he wrinkled his nose and looked James in the eye, "If she puts one fucking toe out of place and you know it-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I KNOW!" he screamed, making the kids cringe from their secret viewing place, "Because you wanna know what you truly 'know' about your mother? Absolutely nothing! You know her the way a FRIEND would know someone! You love her, yes I agree, but you are not by any means-"

"I'm in fucking love with her, just get the fuck over it!" he watched something wild ignite in the back of James's eyes, and it was quite scary.

"'Get over it'?" he threw back in Cooper's face in disgust, "You dare tell me you're in love with my wife and instruct me to 'get over it'? Here's me 'getting over it'…" he paused for an uncomfortable moment, "If I EVER and I mean EVER see you within ten FEET of her you are out of this house! Do you understand me, boy? Then you can REALLY get a taste of the cold, ugly world you're always fucking shielding yourself from! Living with your mother and I is a PRIVILEGE, not a got damn right! I'm not your father; I have no legal ties to you or biological for that matter! You're almost thirty for Christ's sake, Cooper! Do you even see a SHADOW of a difference between where YOU are in life to where she is? Do you even think for a fucking second that you two are compatible?"

Cooper didn't answer, which let him continue on his roll.

"She and I both grew up-"

"With horrible fucking parents, whatever I get it-"

"Cut me off again and I'll smack your fucking face" that was an empty threat and Cooper knew it, "ANYWAY, what I was TRYING to say before your rude ass cut me off is that she and I both grew up FAR before we technically had to, were both thrust into positions of power at very young ages and were forced to deal with highly grown-up things before anyone else did. She was a multi-millionaire by the time she was seventeen, and I was already owner of my father's company at her age. We were both parents at very young ages…"

"And she's half your age, now Dad" he said with narrowed eyes, "That's fucking disgusting Mommy could be your daughter and you have a kid together"

"Mention my daughter again you won't have teeth to mention her with" he immediately placed himself in Cooper's face, backing the younger man against the wall, "When you're an ADULT, hard concept for you I know, though that is partially my fault for babying you…age doesn't matter the way it used to once you've truly crossed into adulthood, which both she and I are. It's only a matter of YOU jamming yourself up her ass and making her highly uncomfortable"

"I'M making her uncomfortable?" he hissed, "ME? She fucking loves me!"

"As her SON, yes she does! Nothing more!" he eyed him before tensing, "And I should rip your fucking balls off for putting your hands on her the way you did never mind-"

"She WANTED it"

"She wouldn't want you if you were the last man on earth! You have NOTHING to offer her, you have NO credentials as far as being a parent, and you're so fucking self-absorbed how could you POSSIBLY care for someone else when you can't even get over yourself?"

"It's funny" he nodded, "You calling someone self-centered; you're the pot calling the kettle fucking black, aren't you? You're just fucking nervous as hell because for the first time in your life YOU aren't the one in control-"

"You're joking, right?" he nodded with wide eyes, "She fucking sold you out in a god damn heartbeat to me, and you want to know why?" he watched Cooper's expression fade, "Because I'm her husband. Your mother is IN LOVE with me, and I as her partner had a right to know what happened and why. She was nervous, she was frightened, and you waited like a fucking spider for her to be in such a shattered state that you completely ignored her wishes and took advantage of her"

"I did not!"

"YES…" he nodded quickly, "You did. And she tried to tell you, your mother tried to tell you, everyone tried to tell you the truth but you wouldn't fucking have it! You were so fucked in your own FUCKED fantasy world you didn't see the truth and only saw what you wanted to, and you fucking twisted that shit too! Being in love with her I could begrudgingly live with maybe, but THIS?" he scowled, "I have to put my foot down and I'm doing it now. You want to be a big man and fight me over her? You'll fucking lose by a long shot you haven't fucking met me yet when it comes to her, you understand me? You've already pissed me off to the point of no return and this is my only god damn warning before I put you out on the street. You stay the hell away from my wife, you stop fucking fantasizing over her with this fucking warped idea of taking her from me"

"You fucking BEAT her, you USE her"

"Do you even know what to DO with her?" he countered pretty quickly, "You can touch yourself all you fucking want, that's not a relationship, She tried to explain that to you multiple times when you were with Jeff, there's MORE to a relationship than THAT. THAT is called lusting and I won't tolerate that shit either because you're getting dangerous and fucking upsetting her. She's been trying to be kind and gentle, but it's clearly not getting through to you. She doesn't want you to touch her and neither do I"

"Oh, yet it was totally fucking okay when YOU had two people at once, right?" he threw in James's face quite coldly, "You made her life fucking hell with fucking Calaway"

"A…" he listed sharply, "I was with him before I met her so that's not fair at ALL and B…" his face softened and he ran a hand through his hair, "I left him for her. Yeah, it took way longer than it should have but I made my fucking mind up and I left someone I was in a relationship with for forty years for her and I didn't even know her that long"

"That makes-"

"That makes whatever she and I have something pretty fucking scary, don't you agree? To drive me to do such a thing?"

"She was pregnant. You fucking knocked her up"

"I was marrying her, you son of a bitch! Not only did we completely plan our child but we planned marriage even further before that."

"I think you completely fucking brainwashed and turned her into your little slut" his shirt was grabbed by James's hand and he made a fist, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "Baby Doll…" he ripped James's hand off him and sneered the name, "It's more like 'Blowup Doll'."

"You don't know shit about our relationship. About what we've been through and had to get past just to be together in the first place"

"Cry me a fucking river; you don't give a fucking shit about her!"

"The paperwork's right there if you're so inclined!" he snarled before shaking his head and giving Cooper a dangerous look, "I want you to cut this shit out. She will NEVER fucking want you, she had the opportunity to do so if she wished but it was ME. She and I are together for a reason as you were with Jeff before you decided to make yourself the fucking tragic hero in a plot you'll never fucking win. If I ever see you within a radius of her or my children trying to fill their heads with your delirious bullshit I'll make good on my threat to make you leave this house. I don't care where you go or what you do, but you come near my wife you're fucking out of this house. Even the kids are frightened of you and you know what? They honestly fucking need their parents at this point in their lives. They're all going to grow up"

"With the exception of fucking Connor"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" now his SON was being dragged into it too, "You KNOW what his issue is as do you know Chelsea's! Those two will be living with your mother and I for the rest of our lives until we drop dead and their siblings step up to care for them. They're all going to grow up to be something great, and YOU, my sad pathetic wife-stealing nephew, will continue on this nothing path you've chosen to take expecting the rest of the world to sink in your little sympathy pit when absolutely NO ONE agrees with you on this! You've lost your fucking mind and-"

"I really wish she fucking killed you so the rest of us could keep our fucking sanity" he spat at James coldly, "The only thing keeping Mom from me is YOU and you can pretend all you want, but if you hadn't fucking decided to come back-"

"Her name was what got my mother out of me to begin with!"

"I wish she didn't" he hissed, "You don't fucking deserve someone like Mom. You and that fucking bastard really were meant for each other so you can both be pathetic and useless together all by yourselves and fucking forget the rest of us"

"You're walking on fucking glass, Cooper Benjamin Lawson" James reminded him with a curt nod, "I won't tell you what she means to me because you don't deserve to hear it" Cooper went to open his mouth, "but what I DO want you to know is that you haven't fully met me yet when it comes to her…and I will do what I have to when it comes to the safety of her and my children. I have seven kids to worry about, I don't need this" he grabbed Mindy's stacks of paperwork and went to bring it back into his office, "I'm giving you one chance and one chance only to correct whatever fucking issue you have before I have no choice but to kick your fucking ass all over Vegas."

He shot him a searing glare before heading towards the stairs, oblivious to the kids all watching from the shadows as he went upstairs to his and Mindy's room. Glances were exchanged and everyone watching Cooper sit there and wallow in that threat before leaving the kitchen and following James upstairs, actually going into the baby's room since that was closest to James and Mindy's bedroom on purpose. The baby was with them of course, but still he wanted to know what the fuck James was poisoning Mindy with.

…

"Baby Doll?" swallowing the lump in his throat from everything Cooper had slammed in his face, James locked their bedroom door and looked to the bed, where Mindy was sitting and coloring on a little sketch pad, her hair was straightened and she looked absolutely beautiful there in his clothing. Upon hearing her name though, she brightened and looked up at him.

"Jamie!" she giggled and nearly flopped off the bed, wrapping her arms around his waist and grinning, "How did it go?"

"I gave him an ultimatum" he watched her face fall, but couldn't give into it, "There's only so far he can push me"

"But Jamie-"

"He's not my son. I have no obligations to a horny thirty-year-old"

"Please don't make me old" she cringed when he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"He does absolutely nothing, Baby Doll, and I've simply allowed him to get this way it's my fault"

"He'll come around" she reassured gently, petting his face and giving him a big kiss, "Now come here…" she giggled and led him towards the bed, "I've been waiting for you for too long now." Off the bed her sketchbook went and she was ripping his shirt over his head impatiently, working on his pants but leaving his boxers on for some reason.

…

As Cooper listened from Elizabeth's room, he was actually comforted by Mindy defending him that way. She had to love him. James was just too blind to see it.

…

"Baby Doll?" he gasped incredulously as she handcuffed him to the bed and placed the key on the counter in their bathroom, straddling over his waist with all her clothes on and kissing him deeply. Already tingly everywhere he made out with her for a few pleasurable minutes when her hands started creeping all over his chest and her mouth went to his neck, already sucking for another hickey to compliment the one she'd previously given him and moving titillating fingers all over his upper body, loving how hot his skin was quickly becoming and smiling under her breath.

"You were very mean, Jamie" she breathed into his mouth and nodded, driving her tongue down his throat and already his hips were bucking upwards, so she shook her head quickly and licked his lips, "No, no…none for bad boy Jamie."

"Why not?" he frowned when she started massaging everywhere but his groin, eventually running her fingers along the fabric of his boxers and feeling him becoming hard under her touch. She started massaging over the material and groping him, making his breathing heighten and his forehead actually start to get coated in a sweat while helplessly watching.

"Because" she shrugged while moving her teeth down and working his boxers off, gently sliding her hands around the base of his hot flesh and started slowly pumping him in her hand.

"Well" he breathed harshly while watching her little hand close around him and begin to slide up and down, using her tongue to tease the slit at the tip and making him crazy, "Baby Doll, that's not a very good reason!"

"Shush, you…" she giggled before continuing to lick him, and he wanted his hands free more than anything, but it hurt so good. Her hands caressed and stimulated every square inch of his cock moistened by her tongue and right when he thought he was going to let go she took him in her mouth and he hissed, fighting to pump into her mouth and grab her hair but he couldn't.

"Baby Doll…" he groaned as he watched her give him a really good lick for that one. He didn't even know how he wasn't choking her usually she used her hands to help, but this time his entire length was down her throat. She worked him into such a frenzy he bit his tongue and came right inside her mouth, growling as she licked him clean and pulled his shirt over her head and crawled back up to kiss him.

"I love you" she giggled while kissing him and reaching for something on his nightstand, "You have to help me with this" she giggled and pulled his pants off, "I already put it on while I was waiting, I did!" she nodded excitedly while assuming the lube went over the large purple dildo which was strapped to her little waist.

"You're doing it right" he nodded as she readied the thing and stared at James worriedly because she had no idea what to do.

…

Listening from Elizabeth's room Cooper already felt hard like nothing he'd ever felt in his life from hearing that. Mindy despised giving head like it was nobody's business yet she did it for him, and she was probably so fucking good at it too. The way James was groaning and hissing she had to be excellent, and while keeping a hand over his own crotch and had slid a hand down to fondle himself at the thought of what went on in that room…what was still to come, he couldn't take it. That had to be him in that room with her.

…

"Sorry if I hurt you…" she cringed while worriedly placing one hand on his abs and the other on his inner thigh.

"You won't" he assured gently when after using her fingers to try and somewhat get him wet inside she curled her lips and pushed inside him, "God damn, Baby Doll…" he hissed and she looked worried, but he shook his head with a low chuckle and smiled fondly. "You're fine, it feels good"

"You sure?"

"I don't know" he shrugged playfully, "Why don't you fuck me into the bed and find out?" That grin which spread across her face told him everything he needed to know about what she had to say about that.

…

"Mom…" Cooper's eyes were closed and he sat against the wall, pumping wildly into his hand at the sounds which were coming from that room.

…

"Fuck, Baby Doll!" he panted at how incredibly hard and fast she was moving in and out of him, actually seeming to enjoy being the dominant one as her hand closed around his shaft and stroked that too since he couldn't.

"Mmm Jamie…" she giggled, though slightly out of breath, while really grinding her hips into his and catching eyes with him, "Still think you're biased?"

"Fuck!" he groaned while trying in vain to grab her hair or something, he couldn't even think straight she was ramming into him so perfectly, "I love you, you know that? I fucking love you" he nodded as she giggled, "And I'm going to fuck the fucking shit out of you for this"

"Not like you wouldn't have anyway" she teased while switching her eyes to his cock, which was obviously begging for release she had to be stabbing his prostrate.

"Boy, you really don't hesitate before getting deep do you?" he hissed while trying to hold on because it felt so good, especially because it was her making him feel this way.

"Are you gonna cum for me, Jamie?" she panted while stroking him even harder, "Huh? Are you gonna cum for me?"

"Keep fucking me" he nodded, "I want you to keep fucking me."

"And I want you to cum, so we got a problem don't we, prisoner?"

"Baby Doll…" he begged as her pace got even most desperate, "please…!" he gasped as she slowed dramatically and got much deeper than she had before, taking the time to use both hands to pump his throbbing cock into her hands and he couldn't fucking take it, "My god, Baby Doll! Don't stop, don't stop on me…"

"No, no…" she sighed while bending to give his dick a long lap with her tongue before going right back to thrusting incredibly hard inside him obviously covered in sweat from working her little body so hard in ways she normally didn't. His head went back and he lost control, ruefully watching her pull out and remove the strap-on before licking all of the hot, sticky fluid off his stomach and grinding herself saturated with need against his recovering shaft and without a word he bucked into her until he finally was slammed inside and the screams which came from that room truly drove Cooper over the edge next door.


	53. Chapter 53

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Its hard to imagine why anyone would want to torture themselves the way Cooper is. He's just gotten to the point where he refuses to see any and all reason. He going to get an ugly dose of reality though if he doesn't quit now, that's for sure. **NeroAnne**: *nods* I agree. Cooper needs to remove his head from his ass, go sex Jeff up and leave Mindy alone. He's asking for trouble with the path he's on.

…

Cooper washed his hands with as hot of water as he could stand. He was trying to keep his mind as blank as possible but it wasn't working. There was too much going on inside of him. Shame was definitely on the forefront of his feelings. He had not only just listened to his parents have sex, but he had jacked off to it. He felt sickened by himself. Was this what he was reduced to now? Was he going to hide in his baby sister's room from now on and whack off every time James and Mindy fucked now? That was a scary thought. As ashamed as he was though, how was he supposed to help himself? He wanted Mindy so badly and he didn't have her. Hearing her do all those things…Cooper wanted to be in James's place. He wanted to be the one that she did that stuff with. His want…no his NEED for her was consuming him and he didn't know what to do about it. James wasn't about to give up but neither was he. He wanted what he wanted and he was determined to get it. _I gotta get her alone. I have to talk to her and get her to see things my way. She loves me I know she does. Dad just doesn't want to see it because he's too blind-_

"Coopy?"

Cooper just about jumped out of his skin at the sound of Connor's voice. "What do you want?" he snapped, getting nasty because his brooding had been interrupted.

Connor frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "Why are thinking bad thoughts about Mommy?"

Cooper's eyes narrowed and he glared daggers at his younger brother. "Who told you that?"

"I heard you earlier," Connor said, not sensing that this would be the time to start backing away. "When you were in your room. Daddy and Tryggy heard you too."

"And you all told everyone else didn't you?" Cooper knew Connor couldn't keep his big mouth shut about anything. He was the worst secret keeper in the world.

Connor pouted his lips. "Mommy's with Daddy Coopy. And you're with Jeff. It's not nice to forget about him and think about Mommy like that. You really upset Daddy."

"So?" Cooper said coldly. "That's not my problem."

Connor frowned and tilted his head to the side. "That's mean Coopy. Stop being a butthead."

"Don't tell me what to do Connor," Cooper said dangerously. He was not in the mood to hear this. "You don't understand what's going on so don't fucking pretend that you do. You hear me?" He started to leave the room when Connor decided to speak up again.

"I saw you come out of Lizzie's room. You were doing bad things in there weren't you?"

Cooper snarled and grabbed Connor by the throat before slamming him up against the wall as hard as he could. "You keep your FUCKING mouth shut, you understand me? You never saw me in Lizzie's room so I didn't do ANYTHING in there! And I swear to God, if you say anything to Mom or Dad, I'll fucking toss you and Snoopy and that stupid goat out the god damn window. You hear me?"

Connor nodded and Cooper let him go. "I HATE you!" Connor shouted before kicking him in the shin and running off. Cooper immediately hopped up to his good leg and cursed under his breath. "God damn it," he hissed. That had fucking hurt. He was going to get Connor for that. Connor didn't realize it yet but he was so going to get it when he got his hands on him again.

…

After witnessing the fight that had taken place between Cooper and James, Amber, Thorn, Scarlett and Tryg had all gone into Amber's room to hide out. Thorn had fallen asleep within a matter of seconds and her head was resting in Scarlett's lap. Oxa was curled up next to her, also fast asleep. Snoopy and Spike were in Connor's room because Amber did not want the goat in her things and Snoopy was bound and determined to torment the farm animal because it was an even bigger wuss than he was and Connor was…well Amber didn't know where Connor was. Knowing him though, he was probably getting himself into some kind of trouble.

"Amber? Is Cooper really in love with Mommy?" Tryg asked. He was rubbing his bleary eyes and yawning loudly every few seconds.

Amber nodded. "Yeah he is. I found out earlier when I was in his room. I told him about Mommy and Daddy's music video and he got really mad and he started saying all of this stuff about Daddy."

Scarlett pouted her lips and hugged her sleeping twin tightly. "I don't want Cooper to be with Mommy though. I love Daddy. Cooper wouldn't make a good daddy. He gets cranky too much."

Amber shook her head. "Mommy won't ever leave Daddy. Even if he turns mean again she won't do it. She'll stay with him until the day she dies."

The door opened and Amber's heart skipped a beat because she honestly expected it to be Cooper. It was Connor though that walked in and he was extremely upset. "What's the matter?" Tryg asked. "Are you okay?"

"No," Connor replied. "Cooper's a meanie and I hate him! I hate him I hate him I hate him!"

Amber frowned at him. "What did he do?"

Connor didn't answer her. He just grabbed Tryg and started muttering things about making the infidels pay as he left. She and Scarlett watched them go, exchanging looks after they were gone. "Cooper's gonna get it again isn't he?" Scarlett asked.

Amber nodded. "I think so." She felt bad because she loved Cooper dearly but the way he was being was scaring her. Her first daddy used to be obsessed with her mommy and look how that had turned out!

Scarlett sighed and laid down. "I hope that Daddy and Mommy get Cooper to act like himself again. I don't want them to fight anymore."

"Me neither," Amber agreed. She laid back on her pillows and closed her eyes. She was trying to hope for the best but doubts haunted her mind, even after she drifted off to sleep. She had heard Cooper during his argument with James and she knew he was in complete denial to what was obvious to everyone else. There didn't seem to be any way to get through to him and that frightened her because she didn't know what James was going to do now. She just hoped that they didn't hurt each other but that hope wasn't too high. Someone was going to get hurt and in her heart, she knew it was going to be Cooper who suffered the most when this was all said and done.

…

The next morning Mindy cooked up a huge storm for breakfast, even though she and James were both exhausted after the previous night's activities. "Lizzie Bear's nap time is gonna be my time too," Mindy declared as James set the table.

James nodded in agreement. "Oh yeah." He kissed the top of Lizzie's head as she played with her rattle before coming over to Mindy and hugging her from behind. "Last night was worth our sleepiness though." He kissed her neck and then sucked on the pale flesh, purposefully making a giant hickey there.

Mindy giggled and swatted him playfully. "You're lucky I love you so much."

"I know." He kissed her lips and then grabbed a couple of bananas out of the fruit bowl. "You want a banana again Lizzie Bear?"

Elizabeth squealed and banged her rattle all around.

"I'm taking that as a yes." James peeled the bananas and mashed them up while Mindy finished cooking and then he helped her put the food on the table. "KIDS! BREAKFAST TIME!"

Mindy giggled and shook her head at him as she rubbed her ears. "You almost screamed as loud as you did when I fucked you last night."

He laughed loudly at that and kissed her affectionately. "Well what can I say? When I get fucked good, I like the whole world to know it." He sat down in his seat next to Elizabeth and pulled Mindy into his lap just as the kids all came running into the room. Connor was bringing up the rear and he looked extra pissed off, which was a red flag to James. "What's the matter?" he asked as he and Mindy started piling the food on the plates.

"Coopy is mean!" Connor said as he plopped down in his seat. He stared at the food Mindy put in front of him before taking his fork and stabbing it repeatedly. "He's mean mean mean and I hate him!"

Mindy's eyes widened as James shook his head. "Connor! That's not nice to say!"

"I don't care! He threatened me and Snoopy and Spike and we didn't do nothing!"

James pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't surprised to hear about this. Cooper always lashed out at Connor when he got into a funk. "Do you know why he threatened you and your pets or was he just being a butt hole?"

Connor didn't answer. He was too busy glaring at the doorway and growling loudly, which made everyone turn and see that Cooper was joining them for breakfast. James's grip on Mindy immediately tightened up. Cooper was never up this early if he could help it so he had to have been really starving to be out of bed and off his lazy ass.

"Cooper! You didn't come down to dinner last night!" Mindy said. She folded her arms over her ample chest and gave Cooper a disapproving look. "You can't skip meals like that honey, you're going to starve!"

"Sorry Mom," Cooper said apologetically. He took a step towards her but was stopped when James growled at him. He glared at his father but got such a nasty look in return he had to settle for sitting down and sulking. Mindy tried to ignore what was going on between the two large men and she quickly made up Cooper's plate and shoved it in front of him. "Eat it all or I'll cry," she threatened. "You owe me that after last night."

Cooper sighed and slowly began to eat. "I didn't mean to skip dinner last night-"

"He was just imagining eating something else," James said as he cut up Chelsea's food, which got him a nasty look from Cooper and elbow to the ribs from Mindy.

"Jamie be nice," Mindy pleaded.

"Oh yes Dad, let's make perverted comments in front of the kids," Cooper said, jumping all over James like a shark that smelled blood. "That's really good-"

"You finish that sentence I'm going to give Connor an all access pass to make your stuff go boom boom," James interrupted.

Mindy shook her head vehemently as Cooper was about to snap back at him. "No no no! No fighting! We're going to be NICE Cooper and NICE James!"

Cooper instantly choked back what he wanted to say and began shoveling his food into his mouth. James shook his head and kissed Mindy's neck, his lips lingering because he knew Cooper was glaring at him out of the corner of his eyes. The kids all shifted around uncomfortably in their seats and the meal continued in a very uncomfortable silence for the next several minutes. James was playing nice for the moment for Mindy's sake, but if Cooper said one wrong word again he was ripping his head. Metaphorically speaking anyway. As fun as it was to imagine throttling the shit out of Cooper because that was how pissed off he was, James couldn't bring himself to do it. _The little bastard has no idea how lucky he is I love him…_

In the midst of the very uncomfortable silence, Connor got a very evil gleam in his eyes. James thought about saying something but decided against it. That turned out to be a very good and amusing thing (for him anyway). Connor waited until Cooper reached out to get himself some more orange juice and then lunged forward and sank his teeth right into Cooper's arm. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Cooper yelled as he yanked his arm free.

"Connor!" Mindy screeched as the blood began to pour out of Cooper's arm. "I said to be nice!"

Connor just glared hatefully at Cooper before grabbing Snoopy and Spike and storming off. "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Cooper yelled. His face was contorted in pain and he looked pissed as hell.

James shook his head and kept his grip on Mindy so she couldn't try and check on Cooper. He didn't want this being used as an opportunity to have Mindy all over him. "So kids," he said, putting a big old smile on his face for the remaining children "who wants to go to the park?"

…

"We should have at least gone with him to make sure he was okay," Mindy said as Connor, the kids and the pets took off running towards the playground equipment. Cooper had gone to the hospital to get stitches in his arm because Connor had torn such a big chunk out of his arm. "He's our baby Jamie and Connor hurted him."

"Honestly Baby Doll, Cooper probably brought it on to himself," James said with a shrug. Not only was he pushing Elizabeth in her stroller but he was holding on to Chelsea, who was grabbing his nose and laughing when he tried to bite her fingers. "He fucking lashes out at Connor for little shit when he gets a bug up his ass."

Mindy sighed and rested her head against his arm. "Maybe I should talk to him again-"

"Hell no. I don't trust him to be alone with you," James said automatically. "Until his head is back on straight, he's staying the fuck away from you."

"But Jamie, maybe I can help him-"

"And maybe he'll loose his mind even more and decide his fantasy world isn't enough for him." James cupped Mindy's face in his hand and gave her a pleading look. "Please Baby Doll, don't be alone with him if you can help it. Not until he's himself again."

Mindy sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Okay Jamie." She frowned as Julie's car pulled up to the parking lot near the basketball court. "What's she doing here?"

"I've got to sign some paperwork and shit," James said. "I just told her to meet me here since we were coming here anyway." He kissed Mindy fully on the mouth. "I love you Baby Doll."

She grinned. "I love you too."

"Mommy Mommy!" Tryg yelled. "Come play with us!"

"Yeah!" Thorn and Scarlett agreed. "Play with us Mommy! Please please please!"

Mindy giggled childishly as James urged her forward. "Go on," he encouraged. "Go play while I deal with Julie."

Connor decided to help with the decision making process by running over and grabbing Mindy by the hand. "Come ON Mommy! Come play with us!"

"Okay okay! I'm coming!" Mindy blew James one last kiss before allowing Connor to drag her off to play. James watched her go for a moment before taking Chelsea and Elizabeth over to Julie, who was sitting on one of the park benches.

"You look tired," she observed as he sat down. "Long night?"

"Yeah," he said. He made sure Elizabeth was resting peacefully and quietly before holding Chelsea steady so she could stand on his legs and touch his face. "But it was in a good way…mostly"

Julie grinned. "Nice." She turned a little bit serious a few seconds later. "How are you sleeping though? You having any nightmares-"

"Well of course I am," James said a bit more snappishly than he meant to. "I mean fuck, my fucking possessed me and turned me into a bigger monster than I normally am. I had to throw out my knife because I can't even bear to use it anymore."

Julie looked very shocked by this. "You threw out your knife?"

"Yeah. I need to get a new one. All I've got on me is one from the kitchen and Baby Doll might get pissed because she uses it when she cooks sometimes."

"She'll forgive you," Julie assured him. "You're perfect, remember? You can't do anything wrong ever." She looked out at Mindy and the kids and frowned. "Where's Cooper?"

James winced. "He's uh…getting stitches because Connor bit the fuck out of him."

"Ouchies," Julie said. "Well why isn't Mindy with him? I mean, aren't they surgically attached to the hip?"

"They were…I can't trust him with her anymore." James took a deep breath and looked Julie in the eye before telling her what was going on. "Cooper's in love with Baby Doll. And I mean romantically, not the platonic thing anymore. And he's trying to steal her from me."

Julie blinked in surprise. "What?" was all that she could respond with.

James pursed his lips and then went into full rant mode because he knew that she would listen to him and back him up on this. "When Mindy was trying to get him and Jeff out of the house he tried to take her with him so she kissed him to stun him and get him out of the house. It didn't mean anything to her but it triggered some sort of fucking craziness him and then when Annabelle came back he practically took advantage of her in her broken state and was making out with her every chance he got! She was a fucking mess because she thought I was going to leave her for my dead sister and he fucking swoops in like a god damn vulture! And now he's fucking got in his head that I'm all wrong for her and he's throwing everything Caroline made me do in my face and using it to fucking justify his fucking fantasy world! And it's not only hurting my fucking feelings because I feel like the biggest asshole on the planet anyway, but it's pissing me the fuck off!"

Julie sat there with her mouth hanging open for a couple of minutes, too shocked to really formulate a proper response right away. "Has Mindy tried to talk to him?"

"Yes and he was all over her in a way that would have gotten him an ass kicking if he hadn't stopped when he did." James shook his head and hugged Chelsea as tightly as he could without being too hard on her. "Yesterday I overheard him whacking off and thinking about Mindy…he was calling her Mom-"

"Oh my God, you did not need to tell me that," Julie groaned. She shook her head and actually looked like she was going to be sick. "That's…holy fuck that's fucking wrong."

"I know! And I confronted him about what was going on and he fucking is just…he's lost his mind. Nothing I said got through to him."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"What can I do? The only thing I can think to do is kick him out of the house if this shit keeps up. He's freaking out Mindy and the kids and if I can't trust him to keep his hands to himself…I mean what if the fantasy stops being enough? What if he corners Baby Doll when I'm not around. We've got seven other kids besides him. If I turn my back for a second-"

Julie looked shocked by what he was implying. "You think he would actually…hurt Mindy?"

"I don't want to think that," James said. "But he's obviously lost his capability to know when to quit."

"You think you should take him to therapy or something?"

"Therapy? He's gonna fucking reject that shit."

"Well what else are you supposed to do?"

James couldn't answer that. He honestly did not know. That was the part that scared him the most.


	54. Chapter 54

**Esha Napoleon****: **Thank you!** EternalxInsanity**: Connor's teeth are a dangerous dangerous weapon. Mark found that out in Savior and now Cooper experienced it too. Cooper does really have issues that really need to be resolved…problem is, there seems to be a part of him that enjoys self destructing. So…yeah. Not good. **NeroAnne**: He did *smacks him* Connor got him back good though. Connor when he bites is nothing to fuck around with.

…

Spike was in a nasty-ass mood to say the least as Mindy leaned over him while wearing jean shorts and a white bikini top with the hose. She and James had taken the kids to visit Cotton at the nearest stable in the outskirts of the city where Mindy boarded Cotton at and visited daily to be with him. Though she had no choice but to hose Cotton down after she rode him or he'd get unfathomably ill from the desert sun (even though he was an Arabian…from the desert), she had decided that today would be bubble bath day and since Spike was a barn animal…he sure as hell wasn't going in the tub as much as Connor whined. They had worked out a deal though, if Connor allowed Mindy to take Spike so he and Cotton could have simultaneous baths then he and Tryg could literally have 'hose wars' since there were two washstalls across from each other where one stood Cotton and the other was occupied by Mindy and Spike.

"Can I wash him Mommy, please please please?" Connor begged while giving her puppy eyes, and looking at his shirt quickly she nodded and flipped her mess of raven hair over her head to wrap it into a ridiculous bun atop her head that was literally bigger than her head because she had so much hair.

"Take your shirt off first though" she said quickly while handing him a sponge and holding Spike's collar, "I don't want it to be a mess."

"Daddy!" Scarlett shouted with a giggle as Thorn came scampering behind her in what passed as a skip, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

James was leaning against Cotton's washstall since Mindy had already bathed him and he was drying off while Amber sat on his back even though he was all wet. Cotton had wandered over towards him since he seemed to be signing paperwork against the wooden railing and he was interested in eating it.

"Hey!" James batted Cotton's nose before suddenly sucking a breath through his teeth because he'd forgotten that Cotton's white muzzle had a sunburn that Mindy was completely neurotic about, "Ooo fuck, c'mere…" he was taller than Cotton, so quickly glancing to see the twins running at him he held up a finger and walked right into the washstall to pet the miffed Cotton's face. "I'm sorry buddy, alright?" gently he skimmed his fingers along the white gelding's nose and gave it a quick kiss, "Just don't eat my paperwork unless you wanna explain it all to Julie."

"I thought goats eat paper" Amber pointed out a bit smugly before taking a comb Tryg jumped and handed to her and brushing Cotton's long mane.

"Them too" he sighed before checking to make sure both Mindy and Connor were happily distracted with washing the goat, and then turned to face the twins finally. "What is it, ladies?"

"OXA KILLED A RAT!" Thorn shouted excitedly, making James's eyes widen and he raised an eyebrow.

"A rat?" he raised an eyebrow, "There's no rats out here-"

"Oh YEAH?" Scarlett challenged with a stamp of her foot, "Then what is THAT?" Out from one of the barns Oxa pranced holding a dead prairie dog, which puzzled James as to how it got in there in the first place.

"You win" he didn't even want to argue he was so baffled.

"TOLD YA!" the twins shouted before carrying on with Oxa's never-ending adventures. He counted five, and Lizzie was asleep in her carrier by Cotton's washstall so that was six…

"Chelsea?" worriedly he craned his neck about hoping Mindy didn't notice.

"HI Daddy!" thank Christ. Chelsea was sitting close to where Mindy and Connor were torturing that poor goat and trying to make it smell like anything other than ass with Snoopy happily guarding her.

"Good doggy" he said under his breath while smiling and waving, "There's my girl!" he shouted at the toddler warmly and she giggled, hugging Snoopy and pointing towards James.

"My Daddy" she said with a quick nod, giggling as Connor smacked Mindy square in the ass with a sponge and she shrieked, pulling her shorts down so she wore only a bikini and smacking him on top of the head with a sponge.

"GO MOMMY!" Amber cheered as Spike was used as a barrier to keep the two away from each other and Tryg ran right to the fence and jumped.

"GET HER CONNOR!"

"FUCK YOU!" Mindy shouted at Tryg before completely lunging and trying to deck Connor. If it were any other family that comment would result in child services being called, but language just tended to kind of fly around. Even the little kids swore way more than they should have. Spike worriedly stood there when Mindy plopped to the cement floor and hugged the goat close, "Guess who's for dinner…"

"MOMMY!" Connor shrieked, completely scandalized as James had no choice but to turn his back and cover a hand over his mouth to pretend he wasn't laughing.

"Baby Doll!" James finally regained himself enough to turn around and shout at her, making her completely stop what she was doing and perk to see him. The paperwork was still in his hand, and he had like twelve different things to work on, but this was so much more interesting. "You know I won't eat goat!"

"If I made it you'll eat it" she pointed at him threateningly, "And Spike is in the fast-line to entrée with a side of mashed potatoes!"

"Make it stop, Daddy!" Connor shrieked while wrapping an arm around Mindy's waist and making her kick the air as he lifted her, "She's gonna eat my goat!"

"Then you better let go of HER and hold onto HIM" James reasoned while placing a pen cap in his mouth and putting his fake glasses on. He had to somewhat get away from the noise distracting him so he lifted Lizzie's carrier and walked a few feet away from Cotton and Amber, dropped on the pavement next to Chelsea, and smiled; pulling her into his lap next to Snoopy. "You wanna fill paperwork out with me?"

"Nooo!" Chelsea shouted with a shake of the head, tilting her head all the way back until he gave her a big kiss on the cheek and placed the papers on the floor to keep filling them out. Wet footprints padded over towards him and down on her butt Mindy plopped next to him, content for a moment before the scorching pavement burned her ass and she screamed, catching both James and Chelsea's attention as she hit the roof and shrieked.

"FUCK! ME! FUCK! ME! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"Mommy!" Amber pretended to gasp with a snicker as Mindy jumped around holding her ass and with a smirk and shake of the head James's shirt went over his head and onto the pavement, patting the space and extending an arm for her.

"Watch where you park your ass" he warned her with a chuckle while placing the pen down as all the kids continued laughing at her yelping like a kicked puppy.

"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"Baby Doll…" he tried to beckon her, but her hair only fell out from the planet-sized messy bun and Connor was just eating it up.

"Mommy burned her BUTT! HA HA!" Connor obnoxiously shouted as James finally managed to rip Mindy over by the wrist and rub the pinkish coloring on her butt until she finally sat next to him on top of his shirt.

"Serves you right!" Tryg shouted only to receive an empty scowl from Mindy as she frowned and pulled James's glasses off his face because she liked to wear them herself.

"What'cha signin'?" she frowned as he squinted from the sun while leaning forwards over Chelsea to continue with the paperwork.

"I would have had it finished before we left the park…" he began gently, "but I wanted to ask you about one of these documents though since it made me all confused." She gave him a puzzled look and hugged his left arm, encouraging for him to ask her whatever was on his mind. "I thought your charity was called 'Out of the Shadows'?"

"The schizophrenia one?" she raised an eyebrow and nodded, "Mhm. Why, baby?"

"Then what's 'Restore Freedom Brick by Brick'?" he frowned while looking over the document, "I have the paperwork for the schizophrenia one finished…" he pointed to the paper even though she couldn't read and raised an eyebrow, "What's this one? Julie says you have two?"

"Mhm" she nodded with a sniffle, burrowing her head under his arm to hide from the sun and nodding. His skin was lightly coated with sweat and so warm that she wanted to lay in his lap and sleep forever, "What would you like with them?"

"I'm umbrella-ing them" he smiled fondly and kissed the top of her head, "Likansuk gives to charity regularly…" the corners of his mouth twitched, "I'm filing to officially have my enterprise linked to both your charities" realizing how he sounded, he cringed, "I mean, if that's okay with YOU, Baby Doll, I wanted to run it by you"

"Awww Jamie-darling!" her little arms wrapped around his body tight and she gave him a huge kiss on the lips, "You don't have to, it's okay!"

"No, I want to" as conservator of her estate he was technically owner of both her charities anyway (but that was very hush-hush so she could think what she wanted), but wanted her permission anyway because he was just a gent like that.

"Thank you, honey! Thank you thank you thank you!" she nodded eagerly and coiled her arms tighter around him, planting huge kisses on his lips and nodding, "You have NO idea how much this means to me, thank you so much-"

"I try" he nuzzled his nose against hers and hugged Chelsea with his free arm before continuing on the paperwork, "What's the story behind the brick one?" Her expression had gone flat, which kind of worried him. "Baby Doll?"

"Ambie was like…" she shrugged, "five months old when Glen decided that he wanted to be a part of her life, but was still with my Amy sooo…" she shrugged, "he started trying to get me to take him back WHILE he was with Amy and I didn't fucking want him, so finally I let Mark talk me into letting him switch on and off every other week at RAW since I had returned at Wrestlemania 21 after being out almost a year due to Ambieloo. So whatever Amy leaves him, and I scrape up everything she did god FUCKING knows why" her teeth barred before she snuggled into his chest, unable to look him in the eye, "but I just turned twenty-three what the fuck did I know about fucking life, whatevs…" she took a deep breath and wrinkled her nose, "So I'm fucking miserable and pissed off after one of my shows in Manhattan I decide I'm just gonna go out with my Trisha and get fucking drunk off my ass and die, whatever. Glen threatens me not to, whatever" she shrugged, "I don't give a fuck. I go out with Trisha, we're at this Spider club and these fuckers stalked us out. They spike our drinks with Ever Clear and" she frowned, "we're both tiny, but I'm tiny as fucking fuck so I run out the back door with Trisha and puke my brains out, my skin turned blue, I didn't know WHERE the fuck I was, I'm having like mini-seizures all over the place and I pass the fuck out. Trisha tries to get me up when they chloroform her drunk ass too and they took us somewhere, drove us god fucking knows where, but we wake up and we're chained to a fucking bed. Trisha gotted raped by this fucking black guy and he just dided it over, and over, and over, and over again and I was like fucking dying I needed my stomach pumped and all sorts of shit I was like in seizure-mode like nothing you've ever seen. I was chained to the bed though" she pointed out with raised eyebrows, "and he crawleded all over me and shit and looking around there were like all sorts of other girls just sitting there in fucking cages like puppies. He licked me and started touching me…" her face fell and she shook her head, "I still do not remember his face to this day…" she frowned and looked him in the eye, "How horrible is that?"

"It wasn't your fault" he reassured kindly, rubbing her back and keeping his lips to her temple, "You had alcohol poisoning you shouldn't have been alive"

"I'm a tough bitch to kill, I have concluded" she nodded curtly and he grinned, giving her another kiss to the temple.

"I'll take that over any other outcome"

"Yes…and so lucky for me, my cell had a tracking device in it, so as soon as Glen calleded my phone and gotted pissed when I didn't answer, he called the cops and they found where I was right away. They camed in, saved me and Trisha…" her brow furrowed and her eyes watered, "but they left all those poor girls down there to DIE, how awful is that?"

"They WHAT?"

"Fucking left them all there and only taked me and my Trisha! YES I was going to die, but still they should not have fucking only taked me and my Trisha!" she shook her head and sighed, "So to make up for that I started a campaign to build for the first time ever, safe-houses all over New York City to keep rescued women like the ones in the basement safe. They were sex slaves, and I did not like that" she shook her head and looked him in the eye, "It kinda haunted me, ya know?"

"I don't see how it couldn't…"

"Yeah" she curled her lips, "So I started this campaign to raise awareness and stop sex trafficking in New York at least…and when they are freed all the girls have somewhere to go" she nodded, "that is what I am doing very well and you will help, I have already opened ten, but it is not enough, because there's so many that are not even legal Americans and they need somewhere and-" he kissed her to cut her off and started signing his name.

"You have a big heart for a little body." She shook her head humbly and he went to correct her when Connor aimed the hose at them and immediately stopped once he caught the look on James's face, "Don't you even THINK about it!" he barked quickly and Connor dropped the hose, "Not with your baby sisters' right here, don't you DARE even think that's funny!"

"I'm sorry, I'm SORRY, okay?" Connor yelled while towel-drying Spike, so James came back with one better.

"You pull a stunt like that again then its Spike for dinner!"

"NOOOO!" Connor lamented in fright and Tryg shook his head worriedly too.

"Daddy, Daddy, no no no no!" Tryg crawled out from the fence of the washstall and sprinted towards his parents, "Connor's good, he promises, he does! Right, Connor?" he craned his neck worriedly and prompted Connor to nod, which he did.

"Yes Daddy, see?" he finished drying Spike and dragged him towards James and Mindy, "He's dry and everything?"

"He looks GREAT, doesn't he?" Mindy leaned close to Spike and gave the goat's nose a kiss as he waddled towards her lap. "THAT'S a baby!" she nodded with a giggle, scratching the top of his head and kissing him, making James only roll his eyes and start to stash the paperwork away.

"I think you love that goat more than me and its damaging our relationship"

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked purposely eluding his question to piss him off. Blinking for a moment, he pondered before suddenly brightening and giving her a puppy face, nuzzling under her neck to the point that the goat was poking his neck with his nose.

"Darling…" he began slowly, already setting off the laugh response from her, "darling sweetheart wife…"

"What do you want?" she asked flatly, ignoring his gestures and making him crazy.

"Darling-sweetheart-wife-that-I-love-with-all-my-heart-and-soul…"

"WHAT?"

"Can you PLEASE make that spicy honey-brushed chicken with corn and that tomato salad on the side pretty pretty please?"

"But I made that last week" she frowned when he shook his head and pouted his lips.

"I want it again"

"Fine" she gave the side of his face a big kiss and grabbed his chin before pressing their foreheads together, "You gotta promise me that you'll let Cooper eat with us though and not be a giant dick"

"But-"

"Be nice or I'll make you watch as everyone eats your favorite dinner" she poked his nose and shook her head, "You do not want that"

"But he's an Oedipus-complex freak-child who-" a firm kiss was planted on his lips.

"Not one word about our baby or Spike gets your food."

…

Cooper had spent the remainder of his day alone in his room. He'd heard everyone come home and he even heard James giving all the kids baths since they reeked of barn and Mindy was already burning incense all over the place to make the house smell like cinnamon buns. As James bathed the kids though, Mindy was all alone in the kitchen cooking by herself with music blasting from the living room. Her music choice was so eclectic and hilarious he'd heard a range from Ludacris to Cradle of Filth to Jessica Simpson. And she blasted all that shit shamelessly. Hell he wanted to be down there with her so bad, but James was poisoning her against him to the point that he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to deal with Connor, and he also didn't want to put up with ANY of James's bullshit. He thought who the hell he was with Mindy wrapped around his fucking fingerlike he was this big man and she was his demure little housewife.

Mindy was so much more than that. He knew she liked to go out and party, he knew she enjoyed singing and travelling with her band everywhere, she liked to do so much more than just be a man's sex kitten. She was probably so scared though to admit anything in fear of losing James, but a young, beautiful woman such as her shouldn't EVER have to worry about a guy leaving, especially because it was HER. That was Mindy; nobody fucking left her for any reason other than being a pure walking filth stain, though James fit that bill so maybe she had a reason to be scared. Collecting himself, he rose from the bed and opened his door.

…

"You're gonna have the most awesome taste EVER in music, Lizzie Bear!" Mindy nodded as Elizabeth sat in her high chair with a soft pink ring in her mouth watching her mother pour chili powder in a bowl when the very beginning of 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira came on and she squealed excitedly, "Ooooo this is my BITCH!" she shouted excitedly while starting to actually dance like a mini-Shakira, making Cooper snicker from the top of the steps and walk down quickly, trying to make things as casual as possible.

"Were you by any chance black or Latina in your past life?" he snickered when she bashfully stopped dancing and shook her head while combining ingredients for the sauce in a large bowl.

"Nah" she waved him off and shook her head, "I just have a big ass and know what to do with it" she held up a hand when she saw him about to open his mouth to deny that, "I'm Polish. I have an ass. How's your arm?" she frowned and beckoned him closer making Cooper double-check around him when she shook her head and waved him off as 'Everything is Alright' by Motion City Soundtrack started and she looked awfully eager to sing to it, "Please, Daddy's not here come on."

"I got seven stitches" he said a bit tightly while glaring around him, "If Dad wasn't fucking babying that little bitch every two seconds-"

"HEY!" she pointed at him with a wry grin and shook her head, "If Daddy finds out you're corruptin' the baby he'll rip ya a new one, ya hoser."

"That word is so stupid, you Canadians are retarded" he wrapped an arm around her little waist and headed towards where she was preparing dinner.

"You Americans are stupider" she pointed out smugly while hugging him tight, "I'm making Daddy's favorite tonight if ya wanna help me cook?" she frowned and took his hand in hers, "I miss my cooking partner…"

"I'm sorry" he wasn't sorry for being madly in love with her and wanting her in ways that one couldn't even fathom, but he was incredibly sorry for leaving her alone with James while he went and got stitches, she had to have been completely miserable.

"Why?" she frowned with a kiss to his hand, "Toss the chicken in the bowl and I'm gonna spray the broiler pan"

"Yes, Mommy…" with a quick nod Cooper silently did as she asked, and the silence highly discomforted her to the point that she frowned and got a bit pouty when James came into sight coming down the stairs and she brightened significantly, shutting the music and booking it over to him with a bright smile.

"JAMIE!" Christ she looked happy to see him, and he was equally as thrilled, Cooper wanted to gag himself with a fucking spoon.

"There's my Baby Doll!" he grinned as she leapt up and wrapped her legs around him, hugging his neck tight and cuddling him incredibly close while giving him the most obnoxious, drawn-out kisses Cooper had ever seen and of course already he was grabbing her ass. "Can I help with anything?"

"Mmm…" she thought about it for a moment before brightening, "Nah, Cooper's helping me!" she did catch James incredibly tense at his name, but she tried her best to ignore it, "Right, baby? Because you're so NICE!" She waited for Cooper to give her a nod and she grinned, though already James protectively moved towards his infant and stood right next to the highchair while continuing to kiss Mindy.

"It smells good" he nodded with a pout before resting his nose against her ear, "but why does HE have to help? I thought you promised me you-"

"He came down, Jamie, what was I gonna do?"

"Say NO" he said pointedly when she pinched his nose and kissed him.

"I say YES to all of you because I do not have it in me to say no" she grinned and they kissed, "I love love love you."

"I'll show you my response to that statement after we put the kids to bed" he nipped her lower lip and she giggled loudly, hugging him and quickly checking to make sure Cooper wasn't dying where he stood.

"Babe!" she poked his nose and he nodded, "One more thing I did not tell you!"

"What didn't you tell me?"

"I invited Julie for dinner!" she beamed while James could only snicker at the look on Cooper's face.

"What's the matter?" he antagonized quite loudly, "I thought you and Julie were best of friends?"

"She's only staying for dinner" she reminded him quickly before returning his lip-biting, "Sooo whatever in mind later…" she giggled and kissed him before Elizabeth started fussing so James placed Mindy down so she could continue cooking and lifted the baby, kissing and cooing to her while pressing his lips on the side of her head.

"What?" he asked incredulously while hugging his calming daughter and kissing her more, "Creeper-Cooper scaring you?" he frowned and nodded as if she'd given him an answer, "I know. He scares me too" he continued to speak obnoxiously loud to the point that Cooper's spine snapped.


	55. Chapter 55

**Esha Napoloen**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: No it doesn't. He's pretty much on his own fighting the losing battle…now if only he would realize that and quit swinging. **NeroAnne**: Cooper really does need help. Someone's gotta slap him back into reality and do it quick. And I agree, Mindy's taste is very awesome.

…

"That smells delicious!" Julie said as James let her into the house. She took a giant breath so she could inhale the heavenly scent once again. "I'm going to have to start coming over for dinner more often."

James chuckled and shut the door behind her. "You know you're welcome any time."

Julie smiled and shook her head. "Maybe I am to you but I know I'm not Mindy and Cooper's favorite person in the world. I was surprised she even invited me over in the first place."

James smirked and adjusted Elizabeth in his arms as she started waving her fists around and cooing loudly. "Personally, I like to think she invited you over to annoy Cooper a little bit. Contrary to what's going on in his head, she's on MY side."

Julie nodded. "Of course she is. She's been on your side the moment she met you."

James nodded along, wondering what the hell it was going to take to get Cooper to see that fact. His son was so blinded by the passion that had been unleashed during Caroline's reign of terror that he couldn't think of a way to make him see reason. Cooper had inherited both Mark's and the tradition Lawson family's stubbornness, so once he got shit in his head, it was harder than fuck to convince him otherwise. Hopefully though, they would break him of this damn delusion because James did not feel like watching him like a fucking hawk for the rest of his life.

"Jamie?" Mindy called out from the kitchen. "Is Julie here?"

"Yup!" he replied.

"Goody! Can you get the kiddies and tell them dinner is ready?"

"Of course." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before letting out a bellow that made Julie jump back because it hurt her ears. "KIDDIES! TIME TO EAT!"

"Is that seriously what she meant when she said to get them?" Julie asked as she rubbed her ringing ears.

He just shrugged. "That's what I like to think she meant." He glanced down as Chelsea walked from where she had been in playing in front of James's office. "Who is this pretty girl?" he asked as he bent down so he could scoop her into his arms. Being as gigantic as he was, he could easily hold a lot of his kids at once without having to worry about dropping them and it was an advantage he enjoyed immensely.

"ME!" Chelsea shouted, hugging herself before hugging James's neck. Elizabeth stared at her like she was the strangest person she had ever encountered in her short little life but the Autistic girl paid her little sister no mind. She was with James and that was all that she gave a shit about.

The sound of heavy footsteps made James and Julie both look towards the staircase. At first they didn't see anything, but then Connor came running down the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and some paint all over his face and chest. "What the-" James started to say but was cut off by Connor letting loose a tribal shriek as he waved one of Snoopy's bones around. Tryg and the girls were right on his heels, wearing their bathing suits and the tribal paint. They were all chanting nonsense at the same time, running right past James and Julie and going into the kitchen, where Mindy doubled over laughing at the sight of them. Oxa and Snoopy came down next, leaving Spike to bring up the rear. Someone had put a hat on his head and he was trying to get it off so he could eat it, but he ended up just covering his own eyes and bumping into the wall and railing so much that he eventually just laid down and gave up on going anywhere.

"Uh…" Julie said as she looked at James in confusion. He just shook his head and started heading towards the kitchen so he could eat.

"Don't ask. Believe me, it's better that way."

…

Cooper stabbed at his food with his fork as the kids chattered away about the game they were playing, trying to just endure the meal so he could back upstairs and be alone. Mindy was sitting in James's lap and they were both feeding and loving on each other and it was making his stomach turn into a ball of knots. And of course Julie was doing absolutely nothing to help the situation; he was quite sure James had told her his version of things and had twisted it all around to make him look like the bad guy.

"I want to have a human sacrifice," Connor declared as he threw food down to Snoopy, who gobbled it up like it was going to be taken away from him any second. "We can't be a tribe without a human sacrifice."

Tryg nodded along. "Maybe we can all go hunting later-"

"You kids will be doing no such thing," James quickly interjected while Mindy nodded. "You get that idea out of your head right now."

Tryg sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "Aw man! You're always spoiling our fun!"

Connor shook his head and leaned over towards his partner in crime. "It's okay Tryggy. We can just sacrifice Thorn and Scarlett-"

"NO!" Scarlett yelled while Thorn threw a fork at the conspiring boys. "Daddy tell them no!"

"How about we sacrifice you two?" Thorn snapped at Connor and Tryg. "Huh? How about we burn you up with your stupid goat? How would you like that?"

"How would you like it if I-"

"Babies! That is enough!" Mindy said crossly. She was not going to put up with this talk of her babies sacrificing each other and Connor and Thorn immediately shut up and went back to eating. The sibling rivalry was far from over of course, but the battle would pick up later when they wouldn't get scolded.

"So Julie," James said, greedily eating his food like he was a damn pig or something. Cooper was literally biting his tongue to keep himself from saying something that would spark an argument and upset Mindy. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh I haven't been up to much," Julie said after she swallowed the mouthful of food she had been chewing on. "David and I-"

"Who's David?" Mindy asked dutifully, partly not realizing and partly not caring how rude it was to interrupt.

"Hart Dynasty David," Julie clarified. "You know the one I hooked up with at James's bachelor party?"

Cooper snorted loudly at that. "Isn't he half your age?"

Julie smiled thinly. "Maybe but sometimes those relationships turn out great. Just look at your dad and Mindy."

Cooper scowled and clutched his fork so tightly that he just about bent it in half. James smirked smugly and Mindy kept the conversation going and tried to ignore the awkwardness that had come up. "What did you and David do?"

Julie took a moment to take a sip of her drink before answering that. "We went to a Staind concert the other night. He's also talking about taking me up to Calgary with him for a little vacation."

James chuckled at that. "Calgary huh? I don't see how being within a hundred mile radius of his crazy family can constitute a vacation. They're pretty damn dysfunctional."

"Maybe but it's nothing I can't handle," Julie said with a grin. "Knowing you for two decades has prepared me for just about anything."

James grinned smugly and fed Mindy another bite of food before giving her a love bite on the neck. Amber and Scarlett giggled while Julie grinned and Cooper buried himself even further into eating his food. James was making a complete spectacle out of Mindy and it was burning him up inside to watch it. How could he claim to love her and do that? He was acting like some kind of horny teenager. Mindy deserved so much fucking better than that. Why was he the only one who could see that?

"When can Tiffany come over again?" Connor asked with a mouthful of food. Some of his chicken and tomato fell out of his mouth, making everyone around him wince in disgust, but luckily Snoopy jumped up on to Connor's lap and licked up the mess (which was actually probably even more disgusting once it was stopped and thought about). "I want her to babysit me again. She's fun."

Cooper shook his head. "Why the hell would she want to come over? You are like the most annoying person ever. Only a completely insane person would want to babysit you more than once."

Connor's face fell and James immediately scowled. "Cooper be nice," Mindy scolded gently, reaching over to stroke Connor's hair. "Tiffany loves babysitting Connor. She told me so herself."

"Yeah! So fuck you Coopy!" Connor stuck his tongue out and Cooper just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath. "Fucking brat-"

"That's enough Cooper," James said, failing miserably as he tried to hide the irritated and dangerous edge in his voice.

"Oh yes, defend him like you always do," Cooper said, not cutting it out purposefully because he wanted to get under James's skin. He figured that was only fair because James had been doing everything to get to him all fucking day. "He's got you wrapped around his stupid little finger-"

"My finger is not stupid!" Connor shrieked. He tried to go after Cooper but Mindy held him back.

"Cooper please-" Mindy was cut off by James moving her to the seat next to him so he could lean forward and shake his head at Cooper without her being in the way.

"I know your problem right now is with me," James stated matter of factly, trying to keep his voice down as low as possible. "So why don't you lay off your brother and let everyone else eat in peace and if you still have your panties in a bunch afterwards, you can take it up with me then. How does that sound?"

Cooper shook his head. He couldn't sit through this meal any longer. Watching James with Mindy…no, he couldn't take it. It was going to make him rip his own hair out and scream at the top of his lungs. "I'm full," he announced. He pushed his plate aside and got up to his feet. "I'll be upstairs."

Mindy threw up her hands and shook her head. "Cooper! We were supposed to have a nice meal! We can't have a nice meal if you're upstairs sulking!"

"Actually Baby Doll, I think we'll have a perfectly nice meal if he goes upstairs," James said with a shrug. "If he's going to sulk-"

It was at that point that Cooper made a point to come back to the table and sit down. He knew damn well he got on James was bothered when he sulked and stuff so he was going to sit down and endure dinner now just to bother James. Was that passive aggressive? Sure, but he didn't give a damn at this point.

"Daddy?" Scarlett said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the table after Cooper had returned to his seat.

"Yeah?" James replied as he pulled Mindy back on to his lap, making Cooper twitch violently.

"Will you read me a story tonight?"

"Me too!" Thorn piped up.

James smiled and nodded. "Of course I will."

Amber looked at Julie and politely included her in the conversation. "Do you like to read Julie?"

Julie nodded. "I do."

"What do you read?" Thorn asked. "Daddy reads us stories about princesses and stuff. Do you read about them?"

"Sometimes," Julie admitted.

Mindy pouted her lips and folded her arms over her chest. "Way to leave me out of this conversation you hosers. I can't even read at all!"

James smiled and shook his head. "How about I make up a story for you?" He cleared his throat and didn't wait to see if anyone else wanted to hear it. "There was once a princess named Baby Doll-"

"Oooh, I like this already," Mindy said as she clasped her hands together and gave James her complete and undivided attention.

"Oh Jesus," Cooper muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

James went on like he hadn't heard Cooper at all. "And she was being held captive by a big ugly troll. He was very mean to her and kept her locked away in a tower because he was a butthead like that."

Mindy nodded along, completely entranced by James's words. "That mean troll. The princess did not like him I know she didn't!"

"Of course not," James agreed. "Anyway, one day, a prince stormed the castle and slayed the troll and saved the princess."

"And then they took their babies and lived happily ever after!" Mindy concluded. She hugged James's neck and gave him a long, drawn out kiss on the cheek. "I love that story!"

Cooper rolled his eyes and shook his head. "That has got to be the most cliché story ever. And you left out like a whole bunch of important stuff to it."

Mindy pouted her lips and shook her head. "Oh yeah? Well what would you have added Mr. Smarty Pants?"

"Well I would have included the part where the prince totally almost left the princess for his boyfriend and put her to the point of suicide and then there was the time the prince's mother possessed the prince and had him nearly KILL his "beloved" princess-"

James made a face, clearly not enjoying having all of that thrown back at him like that. "Well if we're going to be adding to the story, why don't we mention the part where the prince's son has a boyfriend he's leading along like a total jackass while he pines over a woman who will NEVER love him like that, no matter what his defective brain says to the contrary."

Cooper shook his head and got back up. "You don't know shit. You fucking hear me?"

"I know a lot more than you think I do," James countered. "Because I know for a fact that somewhere along the way you lost your damn mind and you have GOT to get a hold of yourself."

"Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" Cooper didn't believe for a minute he had lost his marbles but he was playing along with what James was saying. "What are you going to do? Stuff me in a dog kennel again? Break my other arm? Slit my throat with a wire hanger?"

James's face darkened and the next thing everyone knew, he was moving Mindy off of his lap and storming off out the back door. "Jamie!" Mindy called out, shaking her head before turning around and giving Cooper a nasty glare that was like a knife to his heart. "You're an ASS!"

Cooper winced and tried to justify himself. "Mom-"

Mindy didn't want to hear it though. She just turned to Julie and pointed at Elizabeth. "Watch her?"

"Of course," Julie agreed. She got up and moved to sit next to Elizabeth while Mindy ran after James. Cooper watched her go with his lips tightly pressed together before sighing and taking off out the front door.


	56. Chapter 56

**Esha Napoleon****: **Thank you!** EternalxInsanity**: Cooper does know how to push James's buttons and what makes it even worse is the fact that James is already feeling mountains and mountains of guilt about the Caroline situation, so his buttons are that much more easier to push. **NeroAnne**: If you think he needs to be cut now, you're going to really think it after this chapter.

…

James paced about the backyard like a mad dog with a burning cigarette hanging from his mouth. At first he went to lean against the tree which held up Connor's tree house, but opted not to because that was where he was tied up that night and Mindy let him go. That was the night he made the hypocritical move of smothering an infant as his own infant daughter slept safely in an undisclosed location. Maybe Cooper was right…maybe he WAS a fucking monster as much as he wished he wasn't.

He did all those fucking things to Mindy, Cooper, and the kids, maybe the little brat was right. How could he just keep living as of nothing had happened when all that damage had been done? Everything was staring at him in the face from the arm slings to the stitches, to the bruises, cuts, and burns… If it weren't for him in the first place none of this would have happened. Caroline's issue was with HIM, not his family. They were a bonus. Her vendetta was against HIM for killing her off way before she physically had to die, and because of his dumbass impulsive move his entire family would eternally suffer. He didn't deserve to be saved after all the terrible things he'd done. Sure, murder was a part of who he was…but he wasn't a very good person, now was he? Not many serial killers go down in the books as great family men…excluding the Manson family. That didn't count.

Everyone in their own way ended up suffering because of his worthless existence. All those countless souls were dead, Annabelle had gotten cancer when it should have been him, Mark had been driven mad for a time, Cooper was an emotional trainwreck, Connor had some crazy mental issue that had never been addressed, the kids had been physically abused on top of him wiping out their birth father, his Baby Doll had been pulverized in the worst possible ways one could be battered yet still breathing in the literal sense, and poor Elizabeth had to have HIM to look forward to as opposed to a real man who would make a suitable father. It wasn't right, he wasn't right. What good did he do beyond distract everyone from whatever it was they were truly trying to get accomplished? What gave him the right to take other lives away? Who was he to play God? He should have never chosen to live with himself after all the things he'd done. Caroline was better off rotting his body until it sunk into the earth…yet that would kill Mindy too so not even death was a proper option for him. He was fucking stuck. He was trapped making other's lives a living hell and for what? His own sick gratification? He didn't deserve anything he had. He didn't deserve his wife, he didn't deserve his kids…and all Cooper had been doing was reminding him of it.

"Jamie!" the quick footsteps and panting behind him made his eyes squeeze shut not to whimper but he turned anyway, melancholic eyes meeting hers and her arms were around him before he even knew what hit him. "Jamie, Jamie…!" frowning and snuggling against his torso she shook her head and kissed his abs, "I called Cooper an ass, I did…" she nodded against him as he held her with both arms, letting the cigarette sit between his teeth so he could hold her back. "You know he does not mean what he's saying; he's just being a douchebag right now because-"

"He's right, Baby Doll…" he replied hoarsely, "How can I even fairly say I love you after everything I-"

"It was Mom" she cut him off quickly and reached up to pull the cigarette out of his mouth, "And as sexy as it is that you smoke, I would like you to stop as you get older, Michael Douglas just got throat cancer and Catherine is a fucking mess. Their age gap is very close to ours and they have a little kid just like us. He got it from smoking, please stop."

"I've been doing it practically all my life, Baby Doll; it's not something I can just kick"

"When your health is a concern?" she raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, "You'll fucking quit, were you not just listening to that story I told you? He smoked his whole fucking life and look at him now! He was hot once too, but look what smoking did to him!" she shook her head and threw the cigarette to the ground before stepping on it, "I'm not asking you to change who you are in ANY way, Jamie! I fucking WORSHIP you! I am simply looking out for your HEALTH as your wife! If I did not care about you, I would not be doing my job! You're my LIFE, Jamie I won't fucking lose you for cancer sticks! I am sorry!"

"I'm sorry…" he replied meekly once the large, raised scar which slit halfway across her throat caught his eye.

"Don't be sorry" she shook her head and tightened her hold on his waist, "I love you…everyone loves you-"

"Yet I made you all suffer in ways I promised I wouldn't and here I am pretending like it was nothing-"

"Jamie…!" she took a deep breath and shook her head, "Don't listen to Cooper he's got some mouth on him"

"But he was right, Baby Doll" he cupped her face in his hands and looked her in the eye morbidly, "This…" he shrugged, "if it weren't for me getting possessed in the first place none of this would have happened. I don't deserve to live for what I've done"

"Say it again and I'll smack you across the face" she gave him a swift nod and clasped one of his hands in hers, "What the fuck do you think would happen to us if you had died? Do you think I woulda lived? Do you think I woulda lived one fucking second without you?"

"Look at me!" he ran a hand through his hair and shouted at her, which made her spine stiffen uncomfortably and the next line she anticipated was, 'I'm a monster!' exactly as Kane used to, so immediately her hand went over his mouth and she shook her head.

"I AM looking at you" she stated flatly, "I've BEEN lookin' at ya every day since we met. You're NOT a bad person. Not even close. What happened wasn't your fault and even if it was, forgive and forget, Jamie-darling. We're a family" she nodded encouragingly, "we support each other." She shrugged and started playing with the fingers on his left hand, kissing over the white-gold wedding ring on his finger, "You can lean on me, Jamie. I am a hobbit but I swear I won't drop you." He tightened his lips and nodded, running his fingers along the scar on her neck and shaking his head in denial.

"You know who gave me this scar?"

"Mom."

"You know who gave you this scar?"

"Mom."

"NO! I DID!"

"Wrong."

"CHRIST, Baby Doll!" he wanted to shake her, but couldn't, "That was MY BODY! MY hands put those marks-"

"We already had a fight about this, Jamie" she said quite calmly, "I will not fight it again. You know where I stand-"

"But you SHOULDN'T!"

"But I do" she responded frankly, "Now what? Are you gonna scream at me for loving you?" His lips went to her neck and he sat down with his back to the tree, pressing long loving kisses on the wound when her fingers skimmed through his hair and pulled his head away so it rested in one of her arms instead of the hard surface of the tree. "No matter WHAT you think you did to us, the bottom line is we're all okay. You can't expect to relive everything for the rest of your life, and what? Pop a fucking cap in your mouth over this? Because that's totally gonna make everything better?" she snorted and gave a quick eye roll, "You belong HERE" she squeezed his left hand in hers and kissed the fingers, "You got a hell of a support system, fuck what Cooper says do not let him make you feel miserable. He's doing it on purpose. He knows how you feel about the whole thing and he is rubbing it in your face."

"Those aren't mistakes I can ignore, Baby Doll"

"So what are ya gonna do?" she shrugged, "Say you're sorry every day for the rest of our lives? What's done is done. I was so HAPPY you were moving on! I was THRILLED, Jamie-baby!"

"So you don't think…" he pressed his forehead to hers and took a shallow breath, "for one fucking second…about any of those things I did and said to you? You look at that fucking scar from me slitting your throat with a wire hanger and ignore it?"

"Yes" she nodded again with a kiss to the narrow bridge of his nose, though he shook his head and upset her.

"I don't believe you, how could anyone-"

"So you're saying you don't trust me, is that it?"

"I'm a fuckup"

"Wrong."

"Baby Doll, let me finish"

"No. Because if I do then you're gonna start to believe it so no."

"Baby Doll…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"If I had just fucking dropped dead when-"

"Then you just fucking killed every fucking person in that house" she coldly pointed towards their home and scowled, "How's THAT to live with? Fucking ignore Cooper, alright? Let him do what he wants"

"I'm sorry…" his head dropped to her shoulder and he buried his face in her neck while receiving a back rub and her stroking his hair. "I'm just so fucking terrified…"

"Of what, darling?" she kissed his temple and cuddled him closer, "Tell me."

"I don't want to hurt any of you again…I don't want to see you cry again, I don't want our baby to know how fucked up I am"

"You're not" she lifted his head and kissed him fully on the mouth, "not at ALL. There is not one imperfection with you. You're too hard on yourself, Jamie. She will know that both grandmas were fucking lunatics as were her grandpas, which is why she has none…but you have not a thing wrong with you. You rescued Princess Baby Doll, didn't you?" His lips twitched and he gave her another long kiss.

"I'm supposed to be the one holding you"

"Not this time" she shook her head and started to grin a bit, "My turn to hold my Jamie."

"I want to be like you right now…"

"I'm only brave when I have to be…" she responded gently while caressing his face and neck, "I tolded you that you can lean on me. I'm not goin' anywhere" she shook her head fondly and kissed him, "So stop bein' sad nothing is your fault. You're lettin' Cooper win by doin' this and he knows how much I love you, alright Jamie? He knows I would die for you, you're my Jamie. I was SO proud of you for being happy again and then BAM!" she wrinkled her nose; "Destructo-bot comes on in and makes you sad! I hate you sad! I love you, Jamie! You can tell me anything, I'll-"

"I heard you…" he said vaguely, which made her raise an eyebrow and brush a few loose pieces of hair out of his dark eyes.

"What did you hear, Jamie?"

"You…" he took a deep breath through his nose and nodded, "You used to talk to me when Mom was asleep, and I heard you" he nodded and gave her an affectionate kiss, "I heard everything…and it made me feel even worse because you thought that was me."

"Oh Jamie…"

"No" he shook his head and kissed her again, "I don't want to forgive myself"

"But I do!" she nodded in desperation, "I fucking adore you, I want you to!"

"But I can't-"

"You're my baby, Jamie! We'll get through THIS too! You just gotta believe me and trust me when I tell you something"

"I do trust you."

"And if you have ANY problem I trust you will come to me about it and not do something stupid, right?" He nodded. "I want a firm commitment."

"Yes."

"I mean…" she ran a hand through her hair and frowned, "last thing I need is you dicing yourself up over this. You're too special for that. I would HAVE to kill you."

"But I'd already be dead-"

"I would kill you again to make myself feel better" she nodded with a peck to his nose, "and then I would kill myself so you will not be alone."

"I love you"

"I love YOU!" she grinned now and kissed him three times on the lips, "Ignore Cooper."

…

"Yeah…" Mindy nodded into her little baby pink Blackberry as she drove in her bright yellow Porsche with Cooper in the passenger seat. She had literally grabbed him off the side of the road as he stormed down the street and made him get in the car with her, and now she was on the phone with Tiffany of course.

"But WHY would he do that?" Tiffany's voice came from the other end with a slight crack, "I thought he was gay as George Michael what HAPPENED to him?"

"I told you, Taryn, it's my fault, but-"

"No no no, he's a big boy" Tiffany came back quickly, "he's older than me and I think it's pretty effed up. He knows where it's at"

"But I feel so BAD-"

"Don't. Honestly?" she blew air past her lips and shrugged, "I think he needs a doctor. A good one."

"Taryn!" she gasped and shook her head, "No no no I can't do that"

"Whatever" she sighed while waiting for a traffic light to turn, "I'll be there since I seem to now have ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD"

"The suspension was bullshit I'm complaining to Big Mac already about it, I'll get you back out there"

"Nah that's alright, Mindyloo" she nodded with a slight chuckle, "I'll just load up on your dinners, get to be the size of a house so Avatar divorces me, play infidels with Connor and Tryggy, bake cookies with you to the point of nausea, and then show back up to work a drunken mess and get fired"

"After all my hard work getting you hired?"

"I haven't played infidels in a couple weeks, babe, I'm losin' it. I'll just move in with you if I lose my job"

"Me and the babies would LOVE that"

"I'm on my way, alright? Give the Jamester a big kiss for me and tell him I'm bringing lattes and my appetite"

"I will…I love you" Mindy giggled and held a hand over her mouth, driving out to some remote location and shaking her head with a sigh.

"I love YOU, bitch. Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy get lots of alone time to fix this shit since I'm not leaving until I'm reemployed or divorced."

"I thought you were livin' with me if you're divorced?"

"I am. But if he really wants me to go…"

"He won't" she waved her off and smiled a bit, "He's just really depressed, it'd mean a lot since Julie is going away-"

"That's the whorebag who told everyone you were obsessed with Jamesy, didn't she?"

"Yep…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "that would be her."

"Does Jamesy know she did that?"

"Nope"

"He should, Loo-loo. I want to just apply for full-time nanny you think he'll let me?"

"I don't see why not…" she giggled excitedly, "I'd love that."

"Me too" her eyes widened and she sniggered, "I'd love to twist Coopy's arm around twenty-four-seven."

"The one that's not broken you mean…?"

"I don't care if it's hanging off, its bullshit to be all up your ass like that and take it out on poor Jamesy? I'm sorry. He's a grown man that's just WRONG."

"I know, but he's in the car with me now-"

"God damn FUCK, what?"

"He needs to hear it" Mindy said quite coldly, making Cooper hang his head before taking a quick breath, "Are you anywhere close?"

"From New Orleans, Mindyloo?" she chuckled and shook her head, "I should be by either tomorrow night or the following morning. I love you and GOOD LUCK." Mindy hung up and turned her attention to Cooper, who looked like he wanted to die as she pulled the car to the side of the road and craned her neck to give him a cold glare.

"Do you have ANY idea how FUCKED UP what you said to your father was?"

"I…" he tried to answer meekly when she shook her head in disgust and frowned.

"YOU of all people have ZERO right to judge him after everything he's done for you! He fucking raised you Cooper when he didn't have to! He gave you EVERYTHING what would even make you THINK your behavior is okay?"

"I love you…" he whimpered sharply when her eyes watered and she slapped him across the face.

"STOP IT! DON'T LOVE ME, OKAY? If it makes you act this way fucking hate me! Despise me! Call me names! Curse me for trying to be your mommy!"

"You ARE my mom…" he held his stinging cheek and could only stare at her aghast that she'd raised a hand to him.

"NO!" she screamed at him, "I FUCKING HATE YOU, OKAY? I don't want you! Stop loving me! Stop liking me! Stop wanting me around! I fucking hate you I wish we never met-"

He practically jumped over the console and kissed her, ignoring how hard she slapped his face and shoved him away because he knew her like a book. That was lies. All lies to try and scare him away but it wouldn't work, he knew her too well for that. The very fact alone that she was reduced to that made him feel horrible, and she tried to open her door to fall out that side but he grabbed her wrist none-too-gently and the kisses only got deeper.

"I love you!" he panted against her mouth almost fiercely, holding her head in his hands and continuing to slam kisses on her, "I'm in fucking love with you, stop it already! I DO love you unconditionally, alright? There isn't one thing you could do that would make me leave, I'm so sorry I upset you, I didn't mean it the last thing I want is to hurt you, Mommy I love you so fucking much-"

"I know…"

"NO!" he yelled at her and made the back of her head hit the window, scaring the hell out of her, "YOU DON'T! You don't know SHIT, Mommy! Because if you did you'd realize how much fucking better for you I am than him! I won't fucking die twenty years before you! I'd never put somebody else before you, you're it for me!"

"I know that, baby and I DON'T love you that way-"

"YES!" he reeled her against his chest and opened his door before pulling her into the passenger seat so both her legs straddled his waist and he leaned into her face to intimidate her, "YOU DO! I fucking KNOW you do! And I'm damn DIE for you!"

Mindy froze and stared at him in horror. That wasn't Cooper yelling at her anymore, he had become fucking Mark. One of the last things he'd said to her in the car before he…

"Cooper, stop!" immediately she touched his face and shook her head, "please stop stop stop it, please! Before you do something bad, please honey; think about it for a second…"

"Think about what?" he pinned her arms uncomfortably over her head and kissed all down her throat, she no longer saw Cooper because it couldn't be him, this was Mark, "How much I'm fucking dying because I love you so much? I think about it all the god damn time! You're not listening when I say he doesn't fucking love you!"

"But he DOES, Cooper! You got it all wrong" suddenly one of his hands went up her dress and pushed her panties aside and the rest became a blur because the fog of her memory wiped it out before it could even be remembered.

…

They both came home sometime later and James was worried sick. He'd called Mindy off the hook but kept getting her voicemail.

"Baby Doll, where were you?" he followed her around like a lost puppy, and he didn't like the way she was walking. Actually trembling with every breath she took she went straight up to their room and almost closed the door in his face, "Baby Doll…" he followed her into the room and tried to hug her, but she gave him nothing. Not a hello, not a smile…she flopped onto the bed and completely ignored him even when he sat on the mattress next to her and nuzzled her close to try and get a word out. Was it him? It had to have been. She was angry with him and didn't want to tell him why, he was completely shattered in the chest and snuggled her close. "What's the matter?" he begged, "Tell me, please! What's the matter, Baby Doll?" Her lack-of-response made him actually head into their bathroom and lock the door behind him, nearly collapsing over the toilet to throw up.


	57. Chapter 57

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Souless666**: Normally Cooper would avoid doing what Mark has done but he don't even realize he's done the EXACT SAME THING Mark did all those years ago. He's THAT lost in his own ugly obsession and there's absolutely no way it can't come back to bite him in the ass. Absolutely no way. **EternalxInsanity**: He is. He's gotten very sick in the head and its not cool *kicks him* **NeroAnne**: Its not right on so many levels *kicks him yet again* Stupid boy.

…

Cooper stepped into the shower, wincing at how hot the water was. He didn't try to make it colder though. He just endured the heat, nearly suffocating from the steam that was rising up around him. His mind was blank for the moment but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. He could feel all his thoughts and emotions trying to slither back in but he was resisting them. He was supposed to feel better. He had finally gotten Mindy. He had finally gotten her alone and made her see how he felt…hadn't he? That was what he had been trying to do. That was all that he had been trying to do since the moment he had realized his feelings had stopped being platonic and had turned into something else entirely. At first she had refused to see anything past James but she had to get the point now, right? He was so in love with her and he needed her far more than James needed her. He was hoping she could realize that now.

The lights in the room flickered, making Cooper frown and pull the curtain back so he could look around. The lights flickered once more before returning to normal, making Cooper shake his head. "Damn things," he muttered as he moved the curtain back to its original place and resumed his shower. His mind was rapidly losing its blankness though. His chest was starting to ache and his stomach was rapidly twisting into little knots, making him want to throw up all over the place. "Stop it," he muttered under his breath. "Just stop it. There's no need to-"

"Actually I don't think there's ever been a better time to feel guilty. You are…I cannot even BELIEVE you right now Cooper! What in the HELL has gotten into you?"

Cooper spun around so fast that he slipped and fell on to the shower floor, banging the back of his head pretty good. "Oh mother fucker…" He laid there for several minutes, dazed and seeing double, nearly drowning as the water from the shower went up his nose and into his mouth. He finally forced himself to sit up, but he almost fainted when he came face to face with the last person he expected to see at the moment. "J-J-Joie?" he gasped out as he coughed and sputtered violently.

Joie looked far from happy to see him, although thankfully he did not look like the way he did the night he died. That would have been too much for Cooper to handle. Instead he was clad in blonde wig, with a black Hello Kitty t-shirt, a pink mini-skirt, rainbow colored knee high socks and high heels. It was the outfit that he had been wearing the day they met but Cooper didn't get a chance to go down memory lane. Joie's hand shot out and slapped him clear across the face, just like Mindy had done earlier.

"Do you have ANY idea what the hell you just did?" Joie asked. Cooper had never EVER seen his dead ex-boyfriend so angry before and he found himself scooting back to the corner of the tub and staring at the ghost with wide eyes.

"Joie I-" He got slapped again, making him hold up his hands and shake his head. "Joie stop! That hurts!"

Joie shook his head. "Good! You are a fucking IDIOT! I have never been more DISGUSTED with you before in my LIFE!" He got down on his knees and got right in Cooper's face, his coldness making Cooper completely uncomfortable. "How could you DO that to Mindy? How could you rape her-"

"I didn't-"

"You DID! You did you did you did! You might not want to think that you did but you did it! You did THAT! You fucking…Jesus Christ Cooper! Have you even realize what you've turned into?"

Cooper shook his head, trying to ignore the truth in Joie's words. "I didn't…I love her Joie. I'm completely-"

Joie put his hand over Cooper's mouth. "Stop. Just stop. I've been watching this entire situation unfold and I know you just about as well as she does so I'm gonna fucking tell you what is what. When you met her I was just as happy as you were because that woman could get through to you in ways Poppa James never can and never will. She made you happy again and you deserved it because you were always so fucking miserable. And then you got to meet Jeff and everything was falling into place! You had a boyfriend, you had the mother and best friend you've needed for years and that was the way it was supposed to stay."

"It didn't though," Cooper pointed out. "Fucking Caroline came and Dad-"

"Poppa James didn't do ANYTHING wrong," Joie hissed with such venom that Cooper flinched. "What happened with Caroline wasn't his fault and you KNOW that! You just don't want to admit it because the truth interferes with your crazy obsessed brain." He grabbed Cooper's face and prevented him from turning away. "When Mindy kissed you that one day, she didn't do it because she was in love with you. She didn't do it because she wanted to be with you. She did it to get you out of the house because she didn't want you to get hurt. She was trying to protect you. That's all that was but for whatever reason you took it the wrong way. And I got it at first; I really did. She gets you even better than Jeff does…hell, maybe even better than me. I don't know. You guys were pretty much soul mates and it would have been easy for anyone who didn't see her with James to assume that you two were the ones who were together. But her love for you was PLATONTIC! PLA-TON-IC. And for whatever reason, your brain not only misinterpreted this entire situation-which was understandable, it really was-but it twisted everything around and you became so convinced that you can't even see the truth that's standing right in front of you."

"Joie-"

"No! You are letting me finish!" Joie waited until Cooper deflated before speaking again. "Poppa James loves Mindy and she loves him. They would die for each other, they would die without each other and they sure as hell will kill for each other. You know that but all you've been doing is convincing yourself otherwise because it doesn't fit into this fantasy you created! James tried to talk to you and make you see the truth but you wouldn't have it and now you've made him feel like shit because you made him feel even more guilty for Caroline's actions than he already did! Do you even know what kind of damage you've done? That is your father and you do that to him? After everything he's done to you? Sure he may have turned up the obnoxious factor a little bit but you hurt his feelings during that first conversation and you made it even worse now! And Mindy…oh Cooper, do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I love her-"

"And you raped her. You fucking hurt and traumatized her. After everything she's been through you fucking did that! The Cooper I loved would have NEVER done that! You fucking have turned into Mark and it's disgusting!"

Cooper shook his head, the reality of the situation sinking in now even though he really didn't want it to. Turning into Mark…no. That wasn't the case at all. Joie was misinterpreting anything. "I'm not-"

"You are!" Joie literally started shaking Cooper. "You fucking are! Stop hiding from the truth and wake up and smell the roses! You raped her in a car just like Mark did. She fucking told you that entire story and look at what you just did. Compare the notes and wallow in how fucking dead you are. Poppa James is going to kill you for this."

"No…" Cooper shook his head, the reality of the situation starting to really sink in. His mind did not want to accept anything that connected him to Mark. He hadn't been trying to hurt Mindy. That had been the last thing he had ever wanted to do. "Joie no…" He shook his head, shivering even though the water pouring down on him was still scalding hot.

Joie shook his head sadly. "You fucked up big time Cooper. I just wanted to tell you that before Poppa James takes your head off. Do you have any idea what kind of gasket he's going to blow if he finds out? Mark was lucky that he didn't get his head taken off for it and his incident with her took place over a decade ago."

Cooper kept shaking his head, his mind trying to go into full denial mode despite the fact that it was starting to fail epically on him. "I didn't…I can't…"

Joie just sighed sadly and shook his head. "Oh Cooper…you are supremely and utterly fucked…" He patted Cooper on the shoulder before disappearing, leaving Cooper a shivering mess down on the floor.

…

James rinsed his mouth out with some Scope, everything that he had ate earlier already flushed down the tilet. His stomach was still churning violently and he wasn't bothering to wish he felt better. Something was horribly wrong with his Baby Doll and he couldn't help but think that it was because of him. He had done something to upset her. He wasn't even sure what he had done exactly, but it had to have been something bad. Mindy hadn't even been able to pretend that he wasn't the fuckup he really was. She hadn't even been able to look at him. That had pained him horribly and now he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to make it better but he didn't see how that was possible, given that all he was good at was causing pain and suffering.

Sniffling a little bit, James spit out the mouthwash before putting it away. He started to head for the door but then stopped, the butcher knife in his pocket feeling extremely heavy all of a sudden. He pulled it out, studying it like he had never seen anything like it before in his life. He almost put it right back but then he gripped it more tightly, rolling up his sleeve and cutting into the flesh on the underside of his upper arm. It was more of a superficial cut than anything else, but it caused just enough pain to actually lift a weight off his chest. He watched the small amount of blood run down his arm before wiping it away, sticking his knife back into his pocket and rolling his sleeve down. He took a couple deep breaths before exiting the bathroom, finding Mindy curled up on the bed, hugging her pillow and staring blankly at the wall.

"Baby Doll?" He slowly approached the bed and sat down next to her, gently touching her arm. "What's the matter?" No answer. "What happened?" More silence. "What did I do wrong?"

Mindy's gaze finally snapped to him. "Do you love me Jamie?"

"Of course I do. I love you even if I don't deserve you."

Mindy stiffened and sat straight up. "Don't talk like that Jamie. I love you so much. She reached out and gently touched his face. Her eyes watered up and she quickly looked down, which concerned James to no end.

"Baby Doll if you don't tell me what I did wrong-"

"You didn't do anything!" Mindy insisted. "I love you Jamie. You're so fucking perfect, don't talk like you're not. You can't do anything wrong."

James could easily debate that but now was not the time. Something was seriously wrong with his wife and he had to find out what it was. "If it's not me then what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Mindy's expression went blank again, so James cupped her face in his hand and forced her to make eye contact. "Come on Baby Doll, talk to me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

"It's not nice to tattle," Mindy said faintly.

"It's also not nice to hurt Princess Baby Doll," James reminded her. "Now what happened?"

Mindy began to tremble violently but at least she started to talk, albeit very reluctantly. "I was in my car. I grabbed Cooper and maded him get in with me. Then I talked to Taryn. She's coming up to stay with us because stupid McMahon suspended her. And then I hung up…"

"Then what?" James prompted when it became clear Mindy was shutting down again. He had a horrible feeling that he didn't want to know what had happened next but he had to know.

Mindy let out a shaky breath and started stammering her way through the rest of the story. "I hitted Cooper and told him to hate me. I tolded him not to love me so he would stop acting crazy but he would not listen. He just went crazy and kept telling me that he loved me and he kept kissing me even when I kept hitting him and telling him to stop and he kept saying how he would die for me and then he was not Cooper anymore because he was Mark. Mark said that to me before he-he-he…"

James's heart and stomach had dropped somewhere to around the basement. This had to be some sort of nightmare. It had to be. "Baby Doll did he…did he _rape_ you?"

Mindy nodded and burst into tears, hugging his waist and soaking his shirt with his tears as she buried her face into it. She was saying something but he couldn't understand it. Partly is was because she was making no sense in all of her hysteria and part of it was because there was a roaring deep inside of himself that was making his ears ring horribly. He hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her and tell her that it wasn't her fault but his mind…something had snapped. He felt it go and it was accompanied by a feeling of rage he hadn't felt in a long time. His entire body was shaking and he was growling without even noticing that he was doing it.

Cooper was dead fucking meat when he got his hands on him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Esha Napoleon: **Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Joie's not one who usually owns people but this time he just got Cooper big time. He knows how bad Cooper's going to get it and now its time for Cooper to find out for himself. **EternalxInsanity**: lol Any violence lovers will get their fill here. Vermi gave me chills here with this chapter. Definitely proves why its never a good idea to get on James's bad side.

…

Still a bit damp and trembling after his confrontation with Joie, Cooper slowly padded down the steps and tried to see around the ground floor, but everything was dark. Where the hell was everyone? Peering into the dining room he caught a pair of glowing orange eyes and he yelped at first, only to see a little clump of blonde reach up from under the table and hug the owner of those eyes close.

"Shhh!" Thorn warned Oxa quickly while hugging her close, "Daddy says we're not supposed to be down here until he gets us."

…

"She is so dead" Amber rolled her eyes from her bedroom while brushing the ponytail of the rare 1959 collector's item Barbie James had purchased her most recently.

"So go stop her, Ambie!" Scarlett frowned and paused 'He's Just Not That Into You' so she could look at her older sister, "Daddy said we HAD to stay here until he says its safe from the bad man!"

"I'M not getting her!" Amber's eyes widened and she shook her head, "Thorn wants to write her own death-ticket be my guest." Chelsea was watching the movie as well, she just loved TV she didn't give a shit what was on. She was looking out the side of her eyes though, which was an Autistic behavior Mindy and James were trying to correct so Scarlett snapped her fingers in front of the toddler's face.

"Stop it, Chels" Scarlett sighed before wrapping an arm around her, "I think the only person Daddy will not destroy for going down there is you."

"That's because she's too stupid to know that Daddy is murdering Cooper" Amber replied with an eye roll, "Connor and Tryggy are making Aunt Taryn's Indian chief outfit for when she comes."

…

"Daddy's gonna kill Coopy, ain't he?" Tryg asked a bit plainly while running a glitter glue gun across Tiffany's headdress, making Connor frown for a moment before nodding.

"Coopy did something real bad to Mommy"

"So Daddy's gonna get him" Tryg nodded with wide eyes, "Is mommy okay?" The Kane in him was a bit freaky even to Connor, who caught it just in the way he spoke. Though he only saw James as his father (and James would be all he would remember), he truly was his biological father's son.

"I don't know" Connor frowned and stared at Snoopy as he growled at Spike, "You think we should make her a headdress too?"

"I think so" Tryg nodded and pet Spike very quickly, "Mommy loves Spike too…maybe Spike will make her feel better."

"Maybe after Daddy's done bringing hell on Coopy…" Connor said a bit wisely, "Lizzie Bear's with Mommy now."

"Are we ever gonna see Coopy again?" Tryg frowned while already flipping his straight blonde hair from his eyes so he could move towards Connor's window, "I hope Daddy gives him hell for hurting Mommy."

"I don't know…" Connor frowned and went towards the window to wait eagerly with him.

…

Though the house was pretty much pitch black, a gleam caught Cooper's eye and turning he caught sight of only the long butcher knife Mindy used to chop meat poking out from the darkness. The only thing he could do was panic, he knew what demon lied in wait there, he knew what that meant and he was terrified. He was honestly fucking terrified as the knife turned outward yet didn't rise as the behemoth stepped from the shadows with a malicious glaze over his entire being.

"Dad?" he gasped, but James gave no reaction other than that uncomfortably contemptuous stare as he stalked across the kitchen, "You scared me…!" He tried to pant in relief a bit as James placed the knife on the counter and leaned his back against it slightly, simply dropping his eyes and spinning the blade of the large knife with the tips of his fingers. He was uncomfortably calm, calm unlike anything Cooper had ever seen with him and it was unnerving. His heart palpitated and his stomach dropped, he didn't like the way James looked one bit unless he was just fucking with him for keeping Mindy out late. Switching his gaze back and forth between the slowly spinning blade and his father's downcast, shadowed face Cooper gulped. "I-I can explain-"

"Do you want to know…" he gently began with a bit of a soft smile on his face, "what happened to your grandfather after he tried to put his hands on your mother?" With that same eerie smile he continued to spin the knife a little faster, waiting impatiently for Cooper's response though he received none, so he chuckled a bit, "Do you?"

Cooper stammered something incomprehensible, which made James keep his eyes down and suddenly bellow.

"ANSWER ME!" right back he reverted to keeping that same serene vibe he'd been fronting since he came into the room, making Cooper jump and twitch a bit from fear.

"Y-you killed him-"

"VERY good!" he praised a bit manically while nodding along with a deranged smile, "I'm glad you said that…" his brow furrowed and his lips pouted a bit though as he continued spinning the knife, "HOW though…did I do it?"

Knowing better than to fuck with him especially when he was being all creepy and morbid like this, Cooper drummed up a quick answer, "Y-You slaughtered him"

"THAT…" his eyes widened and he nodded slowly, "is correct…" he snorted a bit while staring at the rotating blade before smiling thinly, "And to think I did that to my own fucking father too…the man who without I wouldn't be possible, I completely butchered beyond recognition and disposed of where no one would ever find his pathetic carcass ever again…" his eyes lifted and the look he had on his face just completely stabbed Cooper in the chest it was so scary, "If I can do that to HIM…can you only imagine what I'm going to do to YOU?"

"What?" he shuddered in horror when James's fingers curled around the knife and suddenly swung it forwards, driving it literally through the hand Cooper had resting on the kitchen table and pinning him there. Cooper hissed in pain and Thorn covered her mouth to hide the gasp from her viewing space under the dining room table. His hand was speared, literally speared to the table and the knife went through the bottom. Staring in shock and disbelief that this situation was even real, Cooper's eyes got so big he was getting a headache it hurt so bad. And he couldn't pull away. James had him pinned he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything…and James only stood there and watched him for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he struggled like it was some kind of movie.

"Dad!" Cooper yelped and shook his head in horror, "DAD!"

James stared at him coldly, completely emotionally detached and simply observing it all.

"DAD! Dad come on, don't do this! This isn't you, you can't-"

"Let me begin that I am not your father…" he twisted the knife horizontally as it pinned Cooper to the table and he screamed like nothing he'd ever emitted in his life, "And you're no son of mine."

Cooper whimpered and used the hand of his broken arm to try and support his weight so he didn't collapse and die, but right then and there James pulled another smaller knife out of his pocket and stabbed straight through Cooper's cast, puncturing his arm right through the bone but he didn't care. Yanking the knife out as Cooper screamed he ripped the cast in two with his bare hands and let Cooper swallow that one too for a moment. Cooper's dark hair fell into his face and he was doubled over from pain and the sight of his own blood, but James remained expressionless.

"I warned you…" he said stiffly, looking Cooper in the eye with a look so emotionless Cooper wanted to curl into a ball and cry, "I god damn warned you not to come near her and what do you do?" Cooper whimpered, but didn't answer, so James grabbed his chin and punched him directly in the mouth, "I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I love her-" he winced though that look of James's face only got more frightening and he punched him square in the mouth again, enjoying how it bled.

"You what?" he challenged gently, "You 'love' her? You 'love' my wife? You 'love' her so much you decided to prove it by RAPING her?"

"DAD I didn-"

"I'M NOT YOUR FATHER!" he roared while ripping a handful of hair from Cooper's head and sprinkling it on top of the hand speared to the table. "And if you EVER call me that again I'll hang your scrawny little neck by your own fucking intestines you sick, twisted, self-indulging son of a bitch!"

Cooper whimpered more, though James ignored it as he simply strode by, spinning the smaller knife on the table to taunt Cooper before snagging it and pacing around the table.

"All my life I've been able to forgive you…you hated someone I truly loved for forty years…you never let me live down the death of your fucking tranny boyfriend for all these years…even falling over yourself for my wife I could have eventually forgave you for…" he nodded before furrowing his brow and pouting his lips, "But this?" he snickered sarcastically, "Oh baby, you haven't the SLIGHTEST idea what's in store for you if you even live to remember it." Quickly he slashed the blade down Cooper's back, making him scream as he painfully fell to his knees only to be kicked in the stomach and he hung from his pinned hand. "If there's one thing I love more than my children it's her. The day we met I lived to protect her…I adore her…" he began to list sharply, continuing to circle the table with his hands behind his back like a vulture, "I'll DIE for her…I'll die without her…" Cooper's head hung from Joie's words being spat back at him, "And I will also…" he stopped walking once he reached Cooper's side and stared at him dangerously, "fucking kill anyone that harms a hair on her pretty little head...!"

Cooper was kicked in the gut once more and he grunted, clenching his teeth to lessen the pain when James kicked him in the teeth and slammed him down face-first on the floor.

"I raised you…" he smiled thinly before shaking his head, "I didn't have to…but I did. I've constantly used the wealth bestowed upon ME to support you…and you took advantage of it. You are NOT the heir to my father's enterprise…I'd give it to my son, but Connor won't know what to do with it, so it is indeed going to my daughter. I wouldn't trust you with a DOG never mind my family's fortune. But she saw a different side of you that I didn't…" he began a bit tightly, "despite the fact that you, much like your father, can't seem to get out of your own way my wife DID see you for more than what the rest of the world could plainly pick out…" he stepped on Cooper's spine so he couldn't lift himself up and bent so he could lift his head by his hair once more, "and what did you do to repay her, huh? RAPED her?" his voice began to crack dangerously, Cooper could feel the hot breaths on the back of his neck, "You take advantage of a mentally ill young woman and RAPE her?" slamming Cooper's face to the tiles once more and smearing it around for a moment he kicked him back over and nailed him with his foot square between the legs, "I oughta take this blade right here" he bent and waved his knife right in front of Cooper's eyes, "and cut your god damn balls off so you can wear them for earrings at your funeral!"

Cooper croaked something incomprehensible and James pretended to actually listen for a moment.

"What?" he slapped the back of Cooper's head impatiently, "Speak up, boy! I can't hear you in my old age!" Cooper could only whimper and James just couldn't care less. "That's quite alright…" James nodded along before kicking him in the gut and giving his thigh a nice quick stab along with a long riiiiiiip as he slid it down the line of his quadricep muscle. "I told you not to fuck with me when it came to her…" he nodded innocently, "I did! I told you exactly what the deal was and you spat in my face…" he sighed and shook his head while pulling the knife from Cooper's leg and admiring how much blood came out, "I warned you that you hadn't met me when she's involved and I sure as hell meant it! But of course…" he paused a bit and pouted his lips, "being YOU…you assumed I was bluffing…" he leaned down in Cooper's face and screamed, "WELL AM I? AM I REALLY MAKING IT UP TO SCARE YOU? ARE YOU SCARED YET, BOY? ARE YOU SCARED OF ME?"

"Yes…" he didn't even know how he managed to get that out, but he did.

"I'm glad!" James nodded at him while backhanding him across the face and kicking him between the legs once more, "I'm REALLY glad! Because NOW you get to see what happens when she is concerned and you can learn JUST how much I appreciate the love of my life being raped by someone I fucking trusted! Someone SHE trusted! You put your HANDS on her!" Staring at Cooper's free hand sadistically he lifted it and began to snigger, "Well being that you can't seem to keep them to yourself…" he sighed with a shake of the head, "Why don't I do you a favor and rid you of this burden before you try to even come near her ever again…" one crack James bent his wrist all the way back and broke it, listening to Cooper scream while none-too-gently taking the palm, and each individual finger on his hands, shattering the bones left and right carelessly before throwing it to the ground. "Doesn't feel so nice, huh?" he gave him yet another kick between the legs and was hoping his balls were open and bleeding by now, "Being taken advantage of? Though that's something you and your father can bond on, isn't it? Taking advantage of her…treating her like some fucking whore when" his teeth barred and he growled in his face, "you KNOW how much she means to me! You KNOW I can't even look at her the wrong way without feeling guilty! Do you know exactly HOW I feel about her?" he ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I guess no one ever will…not even her…but that little woman that you raped?" his voice cracked and his hands shook with fury, "That's my fucking world right there! You think you know what 'love' is you don't know the meaning of it! Nor will you ever because I'm GOING to fucking murder you tonight and throw your remains in a god damn wood chipper! That's not just my wife, she's my fucking heart and you ripped it right out of my chest when you put your FILTHY hands on her! And you VIOLATED her! And you HURT and TRAUMZTIZED her! You don't deserve to live! I don't even feel guilty about this and you wanna know why?" he nodded quickly at Cooper, "I'm defending her honor. I'm defending her body, and I'm defending my children for EVER having to deal with you in the first place! You remind me…" he watched Cooper struggle for a moment before snickering, "So fucking much of your father, and it disgusts me. You spend your whole life hating someone only to become them?" he shook his head and waved him off, "I think you owe Marky a big old apology, don't you? Maybe once you're DEAD, you can fly on over to Texas and give him a big old BOO! Because there is NO WAY I will EVER let you live tonight after what you've done to me! What you've done to my wife! What you've done to this family, you've torn us to fucking shreds over this and I've HAD IT! I DON'T NEED YOU! NO ONE needs your horse shit in their brain twenty-four-seven! Grow the fuck up! Get a god damn job! DO something with your life instead of moping living off my bank account, because it's not yours anyway! Your last name may be Lawson, but the company was given to ME, not my sister. I decide what to do with it, and you will inherit NOTHING! I'll divide it among my seven children, but Elizabeth gets the boat in Connor's place. You've proven time and time again that you are no son of mine, and consider this your exile…though you won't live through the night anyway, and no one's jumping in god damn line to save you!"

He slashed Cooper's back once more, broke his nose, pelted his face until he thought his eyes would come out of his head, carved 'TRAITOR' in his stomach, and finally got it in him to prepare to stab his chest.

"Are you really gonna kill him?"

That familiar little voice snapped James's attention to the right where Thorn stood in the kitchen doorway holding Oxa very closely.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room, sweetheart…" his tone completely sugar-coated and he frowned, "I'll be up in a little bit to read you girls a story, alright?"

"Is he dying?" she ignored his question and frowned at Cooper, padding over in her fuzzy pink slippers and extending her arms so James could hug her in one arm and scowl, he couldn't kill him now, but he could do the next best thing.

"Not yet" he replied quite calmly before ripping the knife out of both Cooper's hand and the table, making Cooper cry in agony as he threw the knife in the sink and dragged the bloodied, battered, and completely beaten nearly to death Cooper by his ankle towards the front door as if he weighed nothing. "But we won't be seeing him around here anymore."

"Can I say bye?" she frowned as Oxa simply trailed behind Cooper, double-taking between the blood and the barely alive body as James opened the front door, literally dragged his body towards his car, and threw him in the backseat before placing Thorn in the front (he knew it was illegal but didn't want her to get bloody at the moment) with Oxa right beside her before driving off.

…

"Wow…" Tryg stared wall-eyed as both he and Connor watched what had become of their older brother (not to mention they'd heard the whole thing and had snuck down for parts of it), "Daddy got him good. He'll never hurt Mommy ever again."

"Daddy's scary…" Connor frowned while hugging Snoopy worriedly, "I'm scared of him now."

"Why?" Tryg frowned, "You never hurt Mommy ever." Connor could only shake his head; Tryg was WAY too young to get it. He was only four, so it was completely excusable.

…

James didn't even know where the hell they were, but he stopped the car and kicked Cooper out the side carelessly without a phone or anything.

"Daddy?" Thorn frowned and looked out the window when James gave her a kiss to the temple and pet her hair.

"Daddy will be right back to go home and read you a story, okay sweetheart?" he asked while running his fingers through her hair, and she nodded.

"Yes, Daddy…" she hugged his neck quick and gave his cheek a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too" he responded quite warmly, kissing her again and petting her face, "Stay here, you promise?"

"Yes, Daddy" Thorn nodded and simply watched Cooper lay there like he was already dead out the window before James went around the car and kicked him into the desert sand, hoping either a rattler or a scorpion ate him up…maybe even a coyote, that would be neat too.

"That baby in the car is the reason you're still alive" he nodded to Cooper quickly while jerking his head back towards the car, "You make it somehow through the night you better write her a ton of thank-you letters from a distance and hope I don't find them because I'll burn them before she knew you wrote them. "I don't want to SEE YOU; I don't want to HEAR from you, I don't even want a phone call if you manage to get your disgusting hands on someone's phone. You are DEAD to me, Cooper Benjamin Calaway. DEAD. I'd kill you right now but my daughter's watching and I'd rather not brand that into her memory. I don't care what you do" he shrugged indifferently, "I don't care where you go…but stay the hell away from me and my family, you got me?" Cooper was far too weak to answer, so James kicked him as hard as he could and broke one of his ribs, "I SAID YOU GOT ME?" Cooper gagged, and finally nodded. "Good. Because you and I are fucking done. Find your own way because I've officially cut you off."

He looked at him without any trace of pity for a long minute before getting back in the car, taking his daughter's hand, and driving away without as much as a second thought.

…

"I'll help you clean the mess, Daddy" Thorn nodded and squeezed his hand tight in hers as they sped down the highway back towards home, "So Mommy doesn't have to see."

"Thank you" he gave her a nod because he was trying so hard to simmer but it was impossible. He should have fucking killed him, but he didn't. He hated himself for not following through, but Baby Doll would forgive him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Debwood-1999: **Glad to have you back. You sure did pick a hell of a chapter to come back on. If definitely worked out in the worst way possible for Cooper…now the question is, will he even survive being left for dead in the desert? We'll be finding out real soon. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Oh yeah, Cooper needs to kiss Thorn's ass big time. James saving her from seeing any more than she already did was the ONLY reason he's still alive. The amount he owes her is indescribable. **NeroAnne**: *nods* Cooper should have definitely known better. He grew up with James he should have known damn well when to stop because James does NOT fuck around with people hurting someone he loves, especially his Baby Doll.

…

"Connor what are you doing?" Tryg asked as he followed Connor into Cooper's room. Snoopy and Spike had been left behind in Connor's room because Connor knew they were not allowed in Cooper's room. Maybe it didn't matter now because Cooper wasn't there anymore but Connor kept them out just in case.

"Getting Cooper's stuff before Daddy does," Connor replied. He reached under Cooper's bed and grabbed the two suitcases that were under there so he could pack some stuff in there and make carrying stuff out of there much easier. "Daddy doesn't like things that make him upset. He left a lot of my first mommy's stuff at our old house because it made him sad. And I don't want him leaving this somewhere just cuz he's mad at Cooper."

Tryg frowned in confusion. "He hurt Mommy though," he pointed out. "We should let Daddy take his stuff and burn it."

"No we shouldn't!" Connor growled, making Tryg jump back in fright. "Coopy is stuff is going in my room and Daddy is not going to know about it! You hear me?"

Tryg nodded. "Okay Connor." He looked around at Cooper's stuff, putting his hands on his hips and poking out his lower lip. "What should I grab?"

Connor looked around, taking a moment to think before shaking his head. Tryg couldn't touch anything because he might break it. Cooper would get mad when he came back and found his stuff broken. "You should keep watch and make sure the stupid girls don't try to stop me," he finally said. "And you should keep watch and tell me when Daddy's home. He can't see me doing this, you understand Tryggy?"

Tryg nodded. "Okay Connor, whatever you say." He ran out of the room so he could dutifully keep watch and Connor quickly began packing up Cooper's clothes first. He knew that Cooper had done a very very bad thing to Mindy but hearing James go all crazy and seeing what parts of it all he and Tryg had snuck down to see worried him immensely. How could James do all that stuff to Cooper? Cooper was Cooper, even when he was being a butthead. What if James decided that he didn't like him anymore and did the same thing to him? And what was going to happen to Cooper now? Cooper had still been alive when he had been dragged out of the house and Connor knew James wouldn't kill him if Thorn was there too because the girls were such weenies but what if he died where they left him? Or what if he didn't die? Where would he go? What would he do?"

Connor whimpered and quickly started carting as much of Cooper's shit to his room as fast as he possibly could. It was times like this he wished his brain wasn't all broken. He didn't understand what was going on and he didn't know what was going to happen but he knew that he would if he was smart like Cooper was. He was never going to be that way though. He was going to be the dumb little brother and a lot of the time he was okay with that because that was fun. He liked being the way he was because being a grown up was obviously boring and stupid. But there were moments-just moments-where he wished he could get things. People never really told him anything because he wouldn't get it and it was very frustrating sometimes.

As he went back and forth between the rooms, Connor could hear Mindy singing to Elizabeth. He scowled and started working faster. Everything with James was always "Mindy this" and "Elizabeth that". Elizabeth was the fucking favorite now. Even he could see that. He loved Elizabeth more than all of them because she was with Mindy and he was always going to love those two more than everyone else. It made Connor want to cry because he had always been the favorite because he had been the baby but he wasn't anymore. Stupid Elizabeth. And stupid James too. He had gotten rid of Cooper so all he had now was Tryg, who was great but he wasn't his Coopy. Nobody was his Coopy except for Cooper.

"Daddy's in the driveway!" Tryg yelled as he jumped up and down. "He's here Connor! He's here!"

"Okay!" Connor quickly grabbed Cooper's laptop (which was the final item in Cooper's room that had needed to be grabbed) and left the room, closing the door behind him before going back to his room. He carefully set the laptop down on his table and then grabbed his dresser and used it to barricade his door. He didn't want James to get in and find Cooper's stuff. He couldn't trust his daddy no more. It made him sad but it was what it was. He was just going to have to stay up there with Snoopy and Spike until he figured out what it was that he wanted to do next.

…

James opened the front door as quietly as he could, letting Thorn and Oxa go in first before following them and shutting the door behind him. He had been trying to be quiet in case anyone was asleep, but it was soon proven that he hadn't needed to worry about that. Tryg came bounding down the stairs first, closely followed by Scarlett, Amber and Chelsea. "Daddy!" they all yelled simultaneously, practically mauling him in attempt to give him love.

He smiled softly and knelt down to their level so he wouldn't have to pick them all up at once. "Hey…"

"Did you kill Cooper Daddy?" Scarlett asked innocently. Amber immediately smacked her for going there and James just sighed and shook his head.

"No darling. I was going to but I didn't. I couldn't do it in front of your sister." He petted Thorn on the head. "He's not coming back here though, so don't worry about that." He looked at Tryg and frowned. "Where's Connor?"

Tryg shrugged. "Upstairs. I think he's in his room now."

Thorn tugged on James's sleeve. "Daddy we have to clean up the mess! Remember? Before Mommy sees it."

"Do you need my help Daddy?" Amber asked.

"I can help too!" Scarlett interjected. "I can tell Amber and Thorn and Tryggy everything they need to do!"

James opened his mouth to answer but his voice died when he looked up and saw that Mindy was coming down the stairs. Elizabeth was half asleep in her arms and the kids went completely quiet too when they saw her coming. "Come on," Amber said, trying to round up her siblings. "Let's go. Mommy and Daddy need to be alone."

"But the mess-" Thorn started to interject.

"Forget the mess," Amber snapped. "Now come on!"

"No!" Chelsea shouted when Amber tried to make her go to. She wrapped her arms around James's neck and shook her head. "My daddy!"

"Damn it Chels-" Amber started to say but James shook his head at her.

"Why don't you go upstairs with the others and change into your pajamas and pick out what story you want me to read? I'll be in there soon to read to you."

Amber nodded and lead Thorn, Scarlett and Tryg upstairs, where instead of heading up to their bedroom they lingered in the hallway, peeking out from behind the wall so they could watch their parents closely. Chelsea sat down on the floor, playing with James's shoelaces as he stood back up. He kept his gaze on Mindy as she approached him, trying to drop it when she was within arm's reach of him but she didn't let him do that. "Jamie-"

"I should have killed him," James said, trying to avert his gaze because he felt like he had failed her. "I was going to Baby Doll. I was going to fucking kill him but I couldn't let Thorn see-"

"Sssshhhh," Mindy said, hushing him by wrapping her free arm around him. "It doesn't matter Jamie. It's over now." She had heard everything that had gone on between James and Cooper earlier (it had been impossible NOT to hear it) and even though she had not wanted James to do all those things Cooper, she wasn't about to scold him over any of it. He had done it for her and she would do the same thing if anyone ever tried to hurt him in that way. Right or wrong, she had no intentions of leaving his side. In her eyes, he was still as perfect as he was the day she had met him. Her perfect Jamie. "You hear me? It's over and done with and doesn't matter no more."

"It does matter though," he tried to insist. He was always so eager to point out his flaws or the reasons why things should still bother him. "I-"

She pulled back just a tad so she could grab his shirt and yank him down for a kiss. "I love you," she stated, kissing him again before he could even think to speak. "I love love love love love you." She kissed him harder this time, burying her face into his chest when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as tightly as he could without crushing her. His heart was beating harder than it normally did and that concerned her, while just reminding him that it beat just for her and this family. He really didn't have much of a purpose beyond taking care of her and the kids and occasionally taking part in murder and mayhem.

"Are you hungry Jamie? I can get you some food. I'll make you anything you want," she offered, looking up at him with pure adulation.

He shook his head. His stomach was too knotted up to even try and eat anything. "I'm fine Baby Doll."

"What about a drink? I can get you a drink." She tried to go get him a drink whether he wanted one or not but he stopped her and shook his head.

"You don't need to be going in there Baby Doll. I have to clean up-"

"I can clean it up Jamie, it doesn't matter to me," Mindy said with a shake of her head. "I can get you that drink and I'll clean it up and-"

James shook his head and kissed her to make her shut up. "You know what I want Baby Doll? I want you-" He kissed her again "-and her-" he kissed the top of Elizabeth's head "-and this little princess right here-" he stopped to pick up Chelsea, who immediately smiled and hugged his neck tightly "-to come upstairs for story time."

Mindy nodded and pecked him on the lips. "Okay Jamie. But you better let me know if you need anything. You hear me?"

He chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I hear you." He wrapped his free arm around her and lead her upstairs. On the way to the kids, he stopped to knock on Connor's door. "Connor? Are you in there?"

No answer. James frowned and tried to open the door but while the knob would turn, something on the other side was blocking it from opening. "Connor!"

"Sweetie open the door," Mindy requested gently. "Can you do that for Mommy and Daddy?"

"No," Connor replied.

James frowned and tried to push the door open with his shoulder. "Connor-"

"The infidels must stay out! They will attack when I'm asleep. Now GO AWAY!"

James looked at Mindy, who just shook her head. "Maybe we should just leave him alone right now," she said slowly. "He'll come out when he wants to come out."

"I guess so," James said. He eyed Connor's door warily, feeling uneasy about it being closed for some reason. He did his best to shake that off, taking Mindy by the hand and leading her to the others so the whole story time thing could be had, but in the back of his mind, the uneasiness lingered on and it wouldn't go away no matter how much he wanted it to.

…

Cooper laid there on the sand, his weakened body shivering violently as he clung to life. He didn't really know why he was clinging at this point. The physical pain he was in was unbearable but the pain inside of him was even worse. James had done this to him. James-the man who had raised him since birth and who he had called dad for twenty eight years-had gone absolutely batshit insane and had tried to kill him. The only reason he was still alive now was because Thorn had shown up. James hadn't had the heart to commit murder in front of one of his babies so he had left Cooper out here to die and rot in the middle of nowhere. Cooper just wished that it was over already though. He hated this waiting and wallowing in his own pain. All he was doing was replaying the scene with Mindy in the car and what had just transpired with James over and over again. He tried to make it stop but he couldn't. It just kept playing over and over and over again, driving him absolutely mad.

He closed his eyes and sobbed weakly, more focused on the guilt crashing down on him. What the fuck had he done? How could he have done…that? He couldn't even think of that word. It was just too much for him to try to come to terms with what he had done. He started sobbing harder, nearly passing out because he was crying so hard. Was James right? Had he become Mark? Had he become the one person he had always despised? It pained him to even think about that but it certainly seemed to be the case. It was horrifying not only because of how much he hated Mark but because hurting Mindy had been the last thing he had ever wanted to do. He loved her so much and it was insanely hard for him to accept that he had done anything to cause her pain. Part of him wanted to deny that he had ever done what he had been accused of but James's rage stopped him from being able to do so. He had never seen his father like that before in his life. Even with the recent events of Caroline and shit, that didn't compare to what had just happened. His father hated him, disowned him and now wanted him dead.

"Cooper…"

Cooper groaned softly and shook his head. "Go away Joie," he said weakly. He started shivering even more as he tried to slip away into oblivion. "Please go away."

Joie shook his head and knelt down beside Cooper. "I can't. You can't die out here like this."

Cooper tried to say he could but he ended up coughing and gagging up a mouthful of blood. His broken ribs had probably caused internal bleeding but he couldn't even bring himself to care about it.

"Oh fuck," Joie muttered. "Come on baby, I'm getting you to the hospital." He grabbed Cooper's arm and tried to pull him up to his feet but he was dead weight already. There was no way he could support himself on his one good leg because he was so weak from blood loss and Joie wasn't strong enough to just carry him. "Okay new plan," Joie said, laying Cooper back down on the sand. He grabbed Cooper's good leg and started literally dragging him along, wincing as Cooper moaned in pain. "Sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Leave me," Cooper said miserably. He tried to put his head up to look at Joie but he couldn't even do that. "Just leave me."

"I can't," Joie said with a shake of his head. "As big of an idiot as you are, I can't leave you. I love you too much for that shit." He panted for breath as he continued to pull Cooper with every ounce of strength he had. "Besides, you tried to save me the night I died. It's the fucking least I can do for you."

Cooper groaned, unable to say more. He did try to speak a couple more times but all that happened was that his lips moved and no sound came out. His shivering increased even more and his head eventually dropped to the side, his mind slipping into a welcoming darkness that stopped him from feeling any of the pain he had just been feeling seconds before.


	60. Chapter 60

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: James and Mindy do work wonderfully together (and they're not afraid to brag about it, let me tell you). And yeah, Cooper is like way beyond lucky Joie just can't bring himself to let him die. Without Joie there, he would have been dead and left for the vultures to get. **NeroAnne**: *nods* It is hard cuz I mean, this is Cooper here…he deserved what he got but still…its Cooper. That's about all I can say on the matter. **Debwood-1999**: This story just has all kinds of returns from the dead. Caroline, Annabelle, Glen, Joie…obviously resting in peace is not on the menu lol.

…

James had wanted to clean the mess after he read to the kids, but after all he went though Mindy didn't want him doing so. To distract him from whatever cleaning duty he was convinced he had she'd jumped on him in the hallway, and he couldn't even make it to their bedroom before pressing her back to a wall and making love to her. It wasn't obnoxious and barely audible to respect the kids all asleep in their rooms, but Connor could hear perfectly. That was James rubbing it in his face that Mindy and Elizabeth mattered more to him than anybody else, because she was asleep in one of Mindy's arms while James was fucking her. He wanted to take his self-made barricade down and pull them off each other, but the dresser was just so fucking big that he didn't want to have to keep shuffling it around because that WOULD piss James off royally. He was almost glad Mindy couldn't really have a baby anymore or there'd be a fleet of new favorites running around by now. She was sensitive about that though, anytime being pregnant or new baby talk came up she got very quiet and despondent.

…

Checking the clock to see it was around three in the morning, Mindy sniffled from her spot on James's bare chest and kissed it. Elizabeth was asleep on him as well beside her, and Mindy gave her a soft kiss before sitting up and swinging her leg off James's hips so she could crawl up the mattress and give his lips a long kiss as he slept.

"I love you" she whispered and nodded before gently brushing the wisps of dark brown hair from his eyes as he slept. She was trying to figure out what length she liked his hair at the best, right now it was a bit longer than usual, but only 'long' in a sense that if she moved it into his face it would end right over his eyes. She liked it, gave her more to grab and play with.

Reluctantly moving off the bed when she could have stayed and pet him all night she ventured into his closet and pulled a pair of his boxers on (tying with a hair-band so they wouldn't fall off) before moving into hers and pulling a simple black hoodie with the Stratusfear symbol on it over her bare chest so she wouldn't be cold. The smell of his skin lingering on her made her really happy and as a direct result of that she wouldn't shower for a while if she could help it.

…

Carefully tiptoeing down the hallway she'd made it to Amber's room and gently opened the door, turning on the lights so the six-year-old squinted from the disturbance to her slumber and scrunched her face up in shock to see her mother sitting right on her bed next to her.

"Mommy?" her raspy voice croaked and Mindy nodded with a weak smile, "Is everything alright?"

"Mhm" she cringed, feeling horrible for waking her, "I don't want Daddy to have to clean the mess he made"

"I'll help" Amber nodded and rolled into Mindy's lap for a moment, "Just gimmie a second…" she replied from her spot buried in Mindy's lap, thanking all that is holy that her mother was no longer all jacked and toned the way she was back in her WWE days and much more cushiony to lay on.

"Thank you, baby" she replied a bit weakly while petting Amber's long wavy blonde hair, "I just felt so BAD"

"I know…" Amber grunted before sitting up and adjusting her eyes to the light, blindly putting her baby blue slippers on before reaching for her sky blue robe with little clouds with happy faces on them. She'd seen it in the movie 'Legally Blonde' and wanted it, so Mindy of course didn't stop until she found it and got it for her. "It's all bloody right?"

"I dunno…" Mindy frowned while standing and stretching out a bit, "Guess we get to find out together."

"I'm really proud of him" Amber said a bit bluntly while shutting the lights and taking Mindy's hand, shocking her mother as they went downstairs into the kitchen.

…

"He always breaks my tables…" Mindy sighed while running her fingers along the giant hole James had created in the kitchen table when stabbing Cooper's hand to it.

"Remember in Malibu when Daddy broked the crystal one by flipping it at Uncle Mark?"

"Hah…" Amber shook her head and snorted while observing the bloody knife resting in the sink, "I do. He felt so damn bad about it too."

"We should get a Corian one" Mindy nodded while bending to her hands and knees to start wiping up all the blood on the floor, "its like…made of marble so Jamie can't stab it with a knife or anything"

"Oh don't worry…" Amber's eyes widened and she nodded, "Daddy will find a way to break it. He's got a thing against kitchen tables, I think."

"I'd make him feel bad and tell him as punishment he has to come and buy a new one with me…" she sighed, "But he's so upset I don't want him to take it the wrong way."

"Hahahaha…" Amber held up the bloody knife nonchalantly and smirked, "We should give him this with breakfast tomorrow to cut his pancakes with"

"OH Christ…!" Mindy covered a hand over her mouth and shook her head knowingly, "He'd probably like it."

"When we're all done we should make him breakfast in bed" Amber nodded while turning on the sink to wash the knife, "He's such a good daddy."

"Since when?" Mindy raised an eyebrow while cleaning the floor, "I thought you hated him?"

"I did" Amber nodded before returning the cleaned butcher knife to its spot inside the knife holder, "Until I saw what he did to Cooper for you."

"Really now?" Mindy nodded amusedly, "And why is that?" Though he didn't say anything, Connor was lingering at the top of the staircase by himself listening to the chatter between mother and daughter.

"Because…" Amber sighed and bent to wipe the trail of blood leaning to the front door, "He tried to kill someone he raised for putting his hands on you" she frowned and looked up from the floor at Mindy, "Why didn't you tell him earlier?"

"Because I love Cooper too much to sell him out" she replied a bit tightly, "Daddy I love more than anything in the world, but I love Cooper. I still love Cooper, I'll always love Cooper"

"Mommy…" Amber's face fell and she suddenly seemed quite displeased, "He raped you. I'm almost upset that Daddy didn't kill him. He did everything right" she cut Mindy off before she could speak, "Too mean or not, Daddy's job last night was to protect you and he did it right. I respect him" she switched her gaze back to the floor, "He said he loved you more than anything in the world and he proved it."

"I woulda doned the same thing for him" Mindy shrugged a bit indifferently while finishing wiping her spot and crawling towards Amber to help her out too, "It's what you do when you're in love, you'll see someday."

"No, Mommy…" Amber shook her head while grabbing a bigger sponge and more paper towels, "There's in love, and then there's you and Daddy."

"He loves us all just the same" she explained gently while running her fingers through Amber's hair, but the child only shook her head.

"I know he loves us all the same, Mommy, I do. Lizzie Bear's the baby he always wanted, I get it. He never had a little girl before her"

"He has all of you, too, sweetie"

"Not the same" Amber replied a bit stiffly, "I know you love Cooper and Connor the same as all of us and Lizzie, but Daddy is different and I respect him. He treats us all different but I don't care because he's still my Daddy and he's still raising me. I WANT him to love you the best, that's why he's here in the first place. Because he loves you he loves us even more and I like it" she shrugged quite happily, "He'll always be Daddy to us even if he is really not, and I will pretend that he has always been my Daddy because he tries so hard. Nobody will remember our old Daddy but me, but I don't care, is that bad?"

"Not at all" Mindy kissed her forehead and smiled weakly, "You're allowed to remember him"

"But I don't love him anymore the way I love Daddy. Daddy will love us forever"

"Yes he will" Mindy nodded with a smile, "And he would love to hear you say that because he loves you so much. When he killed Glen he was more worried about YOU than anything else"

"I love him, Mommy. I don't want another daddy but him ever even if my real daddy came back from the dead"

"I would run" Mindy giggled and exchanged glances with Amber, who started giggling too.

"Then Daddy would turn into a Ghostbuster and kill him again!"

"I'd help him" Amber nodded with round eyes and placed her hand over Mindy's, "Did you pick a middle name for Lizzie Bear?"

"Not yet" Mindy frowned while shaking her head, "I'll wait for Daddy to be in a better mood."

"He knows you're sad…" reaching over she pulled the hip-length tousled raven hair out from under Mindy's hoodie, "About not being able to have another baby. It makes him sad too because he can't fix it."

"I don't like talking about it with him" she shook her head quickly for a moment; "I like to pretend I had you all with him to feel better."

"As far as THEY see it?" Amber giggled and shrugged, "You did."

"Yeah, I guess so" Mindy giggled before crawling towards the front door to get that mess up too.

"Connor wouldn't like it though…" she frowned and watched Mindy's puzzled gaze switch to her, "I don't think he likes us very much. He was really nasty to Tryggy before"

"Oh, I'm sure they were playing, baby he-"

"No. He yelled at Tryggy to not tell Daddy he was grabbing Cooper's stuff so Daddy wouldn't burn it"

"Why would he burn Cooper's things?" Mindy frowned and shook her head, "All I think he will do is close the door and never open it again unless I can make Cooper come home-"

"Why would you EVER want him to come home?" Amber shook her head fearfully, "Listen to Daddy. Don't do anything stupid. Cooper raped you, don't trust him, let him rot wherever Daddy dropped him off to die-"

"Amber Rose!" she gasped when Amber shook her head.

"I don't care if that hurts Connor's feelings. He doesn't get that you're our Mommy and Cooper forced you to have sex with him when you didn't want to."

"Not everybody understands-"

"Mommy, he's twenty-three. You were already my mommy at twenty-three. I love him, but he really doesn't like us or Lizzie Bear at all. I don't even think he likes you very much"

"But I love him just as much as all of you, Ambie…" she tried to explain gently, "I don't discriminate you know that"

"But HE doesn't WANT you to be his mommy, Mommy" Amber frowned and wrinkled her nose, "He doesn't like you or baby Lizzie and I'm sorry…" Mindy knew she was preparing to curse, "That's fucked up. I know his real Mommy is dead, but so is our Daddy and he acts like he's Tryggy, he's NOT. He's a big man! You don't deserve him being mean to you or Lizzie! He's mean to me, Thorn, and Scar all the time but I don't care! I DON'T want him being mean to you. He's not the baby anymore! WE are Daddy's babies now Connor grew up already!"

"But he doesn't THINK that way, babycakes…" Mindy curled her lips in and shook her head, "He doesn't see things the way you do, he's like Chelsea."

"Chels has Autism" Amber said quickly, "What's HIS issue besides bratty crybaby?"

"Hey!" Mindy shook her head at her and frowned, "Daddy would be VERY sad if you say that again and I will be sad if I hear it! It's hard enough knowing he doesn't want me around, okay? I'm not stupid, I know he wants his real mommy and I know I will never be good enough for him, but I don't resent him for it."

"Yeah, well he sure resents YOU" she countered pretty quickly, "Would he hate Aunt Annabelle because Daddy loved her more? No! He would not! He's just mean to YOU."

"Ambie…"

"He hates us. When I'm a big fashion model one day I will smack his face if he tries to be mean to you still."

"You will smack no one's face in this house, Amber Rose. He IS your brother-"

"But he doesn't ACT like it" Amber spat, "He is not much younger than you but he's mean. At least Cooper loves us like we're his sisters and mommy! Connor hates us! He hates Lizzie what if he hurts her?"

"Daddy will NOT let him hurt Lizzie; you know how he is with her. And I don't think Connor will hurt anybody, he's so sweet"

"Think what you want" Amber said a bit tersely, "But I'm telling Daddy he needs to watch out. Connor's crazy and I hate being treated like I don't belong here."

"Connor does NOT think you don't belong here"

"You can say whatever you want" Amber scoffed, "but you can't make me believe he loves me or you."

…

"Mommy…" Amber watched Mindy pour the beaten egg yolks onto the pan and let it sit so it formed an omelet for James, "are you making him the Southwest one with Canadian bacon and peppers and cheese and stuff?"

"Mhm" Mindy nodded with a smile, "He gets bacon too on the side though, he loves bacon."

"Are you making the maple bacon?" Amber became excited while drinking her chocolate milk, "You know the one that you fry in syrup?"

"Of course" Mindy nodded with a giggle, "Do you want me to make omelets for breakfast today?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Amber nodded with a wide smile, "I would like that."

"Alright then I'll take orders once everyone wakes up."

"You should open a diner" Amber giggled as Mindy folded over the side of James's omelet after she put everything in it and continued to let it fry , "Diners taste better than restaurants."

"I took you to my Uncle George's diner once" Mindy giggled with a hand over her mouth while getting the other pan ready to fry bacon, "We're Greek, baby, we all own diners somewhere."

"But I like your food better" she nodded while reaching to sneak a dab of maple syrup, "Where did you learn?"

"Sometimes I would sneak into the kitchen and the Greek guys would tell me in Greek how to make everything and I'd watch them go…and I learned from my Babcia because she would make me cook dinner with her for Trisha after I gotted out of the crazy house, and then I teached myself, like I did everything else."

"You're very smart" Amber nodded while checking the stairs to see if anyone was moving upstairs, "You write your recipes down, right?"

"Nah…" she frowned and shrugged, "Some I keep for the hell of it, but I write them down in Polish."

"I love when Aunt Taryn comes over…" Amber giggled loudly as Mindy started placing the bacon in the syrup frying on the pan, "she eats so much and then gets really drunk."

"She's a party" Mindy nodded with wide eyes, "That's for sure."

"Do you think Daddy will really like her staying forever too?"

"I hope she can stay forever" Mindy giggled with a big nod, "and Daddy likes whatever I do even if he hated it beforehand" she laughed and bit her lip girlishly, "If he does not get having a full-time babysitter yet, he will soon enough"

"You haven't gone on a date in a while…"

"I know, but we make our own fun" she shrugged with a reassuring smile, "Being married is awesome like that."

"Connor likes Aunt Taryn" Amber reverted back to their prior conversation and nodded, "Maybe he'll stop being a jerk when she comes over."

"Don't call him a jerk" she corrected quickly, "No war in my house."

"Is it weird?" speaking of wars, Amber furrowed her brow while looking to the confused Mindy, "That you and Daddy never fight…?"

"No…" she chewed the inside of her cheek and shrugged, "Not really. He's my best friend, you can't fight with your best friend. We have disagreements" she admitted, "but no fights. One of us always chills while the other screams. That's the secret."

"Great sex doesn't hurt either…"

Mindy gasped and slapped her arm, making Amber laugh so hard she almost fell off her barstool as her mother turned eight shades of red and solely kept her eyes on James's food.

…

James woke up to Mindy kissing his forehead and Elizabeth sat in her arms contently drinking from a bottle.

"Baby Doll…" he croaked as she started to giggle and gave him a big kiss while cutting a piece of omelet in the tray she'd brought up and placed in front of him.

"Open" she gave his lower lip a love bite before feeding him a piece of omelet and he grinned before suddenly realizing that not only had she seen the mess that he didn't clean because she'd strategically distracted him, but there was breakfast in front of him which meant she was cooking and stuff.

"Baby Doll, why didn't you-"

She leaned forwards and gave him the biggest kiss she could lay on him when her phone rang and she grabbed it once she saw it was Tiffany, handing James the fork and sitting straddled over his waist as he tentatively began to eat while smiling at both her and Elizabeth.

"What kind of latte would Jamesy like?" Tiffany asked warmly, "I wanted to make sure I didn't-"

"He's like me; he's a garbage disposal that only rejects coffee." Smiling fondly James tugged her hair and lightly massaged her scalp as she kissed his forearm.

"Anything that he likes in particular to help narrow that down?" Tiffany asked as a giggle, "I'll bring him a coffee cake from Starbucks too then, what flavors does he tend to favor?"

"Anything vanilla or cinnamon he'll love you" she snuggled the top of Elizabeth's blonde head and smiled.

"Vanilla bean work?"

Mindy had put the phone on speaker and James quickly nodded.

"Yeah, he'll take that. Thank you."

…

The second Tiffany's car pulled into the driveway she was bombarded with affection from all the kids except for Connor, who she didn't even see. Tiffany frowned and lifted Tryg, giving him a big kiss while heading towards the front door, where Mindy immediately ran out holding Elizabeth and pounced on her.

"THERE'S my bitch" Tiffany grinned while popping the trunk for her bags and giving Mindy's cheek the most obnoxious kiss she could muster. Mindy dropped her head to Tiffany's shoulder and hugged her tight with one arm before smiling at Tryg and making a face shortly after. "Where's beautiful Jamesy to take my bags?"

"Probably trying to pry Connor out of his room…" Mindy frowned and tried not to look back at the house.

"What's this? What's with the frowny face?" Tiffany frowned while leaning into the car to grab the lattes and coffee cake.

"Daddy's coming, Aunt Taryn" Amber nodded while hugging the blonde's waist, "Connor's just being stupid right now."

"Speaking of stupid…" Tiffany glanced about with pouted lips and removed her designer sunglasses, "where's Coopy?"

"Oh god, story time" Mindy sighed while squeezing Tiffany's arm, "I'll tell you when Jamie gets distracted by something because we won't be seeing him anymore."

"Oh god…" Tiffany's face fell and her eyes shifted to Connor's room, "Oh no…is everyone-"

"Oh looky! My favorite bottle-blonde showed up!" came James's voice as he took Elizabeth from Mindy and Tryg from Tiffany, making the young women laugh and Tiffany threw her head back she laughed so hard.

"My favorite homicidal sexpot decided to finally grace me with his presence" she said with raised eyebrows, giving him a big hug with a light backrub, "Be a dear and grab my shit before I make your wife drink consume everything I bought for you."

"My Baby Doll wouldn't do anything of the sort" he kissed Mindy's cheek politely when Mindy reached up and wove her hand into the hair on the nape of his neck.

"She will if I tell her to" Tiffany nodded while pointing to her trunk, "Now unload or no treats for you."

…

"Dude, he WHAT?" Tiffany gasped from her spot next to Mindy on the couch. Thorn and Scarlett sat perched around them and James was again seemingly trying to get Connor out of his room unsuccessfully.

"He fuckin' raped me…" Mindy shook her head while clenching Tiffany's hand in hers, "Literally right after I got off the phone with you."

"Ohhhh I feel like a bad person now I shouldn't have hung up" she sucked in a quick breath through her bright teeth when Mindy waved her off and cuddled closer.

"I told you Jamie fuckin' killed him, I don't even know if he lived I'm so worried-"

"WHY?" the young blonde wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Nuh uh. I'm with Jamesy on this one I would have gone Leatherface on him too. I'm sorry, you don't fucking rape anyone."

"But did he deserve to DIE?"

"In any SANE man's world?" she nodded curtly, "I'd kill Drew if he even thought twice about chopping the fucker up. What Jamesy did was totally normal"

"But this wasn't some asshole, babe, this was COOPER! You know how I feel about him!"

"But he crossed a REALLY bad line, Loo-loo…" she frowned and rubbed the back of her neck, "I mean, he knocked off fucking Trish-Hosanna in the highest-" she looked up to the sky in praise for a moment before looking Mindy in the eye again, "killed Kane, dumped his life-long boyfriend…and you're not surprised that he did that to someone he raised for you?" Mindy frowned a bit but then nodded.

"I don't hold anything on him, it's just that it's Cooper that made me sad"

"Hey, I loved Coopy I'd be pretty friggin' upset too, but he fucking RAPED you?" she snorted, "I want a shirt with Jamesy's face on it for that."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Mindy chuckled a bit before checking to see if James was coming down, "Connor's been weird too. He's so upset about Cooper he won't even look at me or Lizzie."

"NO!" she gasped and looked around for Elizabeth, "You can NOT hate the Lizzie Bear OR the Mindyloo! I won't allow that shit to go down"

"If you say so…" Mindy sighed and Tiffany frowned.

"What? He thinks he's being replaced or something?"

"I dunno…."

"Well I wanna know" Tiffany nodded right away, "I mean, you're his WIFE of course Jamesy feels different about you than anybody else, but loving any of the babies more than the other?" she shook her head and shrugged, "He's Jamesy, he's like a big lap dog. He doesn't play favorites!"

"Connor wants to still be his favorite though; I don't think he likes sharing Jamie with the babies"

"Well that's tough shit, there's seven of them he has to learn to share Daddy."

"But he won't"

"He has to, he doesn't have a choice" Tiffany shrugged, "Lizzie Bear's an infant and YES, she's Jamesy's FIRST girlie ever, and she's with YOU, and she's an infant who has him by the heartstrings, but that's the way men ARE! She's Daddy's Little Princess and nothing will ever change that, not even her. They don't have the phrase 'Daddy's Girl' for nothing. It's just how men are with daughters."

"Try telling Connor that…" Mindy rubbed her temples when Tiffany nodded mutely.

"Oh I will. Trust me on that."

"Will what?" James replied on entering the room while bottle-feeding Elizabeth, sitting on the couch next to Mindy and just burrowing his face in the crook of her neck. Mindy kissed his nose and went to answer when Tiffany jumped all over it.

"Have a night!" Tiffany grinned as Mindy's eyes widened in shock, "I'll keep the munchkins busy and order pizza or something since Connor's pizza phase hasn't gone out yet, and YOU two" she bent her finger in their direction, "Enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh Taryn, you don't have to" Mindy frowned when she shook her head and hugged Scarlett.

"Nonsense! I told you, I'm nanny from now on."

"And who gave you that title?" James grinned when Tiffany just pinched his arm and dodged the gentle punch sent her way.

"I did, Jamester" she curled her lips and tried to swat his arm away with a laugh, "You and Loo-loo need a full-time sitter, it's GOTTA be trying on your marriage" the couple exchanged glances and shrugged, making Tiffany snort and roll her eyes, "Alright, well any NORMAL non-perfect couple has issues when seven kids and crazy Coopy are involved. Go do something with your perfect stupid lives" she pulled Elizabeth from James and started bottle-feeding her, tapping both Thorn and Scarlett on the shoulder and jerking her head towards the upstairs. "I got the babies."

"Thank you" Mindy smiled as Tiffany waved her off and headed upstairs with Thorn and Scarlett. Immediately following Mindy crawled into James's lap and started kissing him without a word. He wrapped his arms around her and continued kissing her as well when she took a deep breath and giggled, starting to speak against his lips because he didn't want to stop kissing. "Sooo…do you wanna go to dinner…" her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers ran through his hair, pressing their foreheads together, "or do you wanna see a MOVIE? Or we can rent a movie…orrrr we can go out for ice cream…?" she shrugged and tongue kissed him, "Whatever you want, Jamie, your call."

"Hmmm…" he frowned and pondered a bit, nuzzling his nose against hers, "Whatever I want, huh?"

"Whatever you want" she grinned and licked his lips, "Or…" she frowned and shrugged, "we can just" she tapped his chest, "stay home and make love all night too if you don't wanna…" her eyes dropped meekly, "anything you want, Jamie, I'm yours."

"Well" he smirked and chuckled with raised eyebrows, "I already knew THAT." She giggled and they kissed. "How about we go to dinner, rent a movie, go home and make dessert…" he grinned and they kissed, "and then we'll make love all night." Returning his grin, she coiled her arms around him tight as they kissed deeply.

"Date."

"I want French" he French kissed her, which made her smile and laugh, returning the initiated action by him.

"I want TO French…" she giggled and licked the inside of his mouth.

"I know a place on the Strip…" he wrapped his arms around her tight and kissed her, "It's all black and purple with all those candelabras and shit that you like with chandeliers and big purple drapes…" he grinned and eyeballed her for a moment before giving her a big kiss, "Joel Robuchon awaits, put on a pretty dress."

"Yes, Jamie" she giggled and gave him a big kiss while moving off his lap.

…

Though it was one of the hardest restaurants to get into in Vegas, being who they were James simply called ahead and they got the center table right away. They decided to dress up and be fancy for a night while Tiffany ordered pizza for her and the kids because she couldn't give a damn what went in her mouth as long as it wasn't meat. She was a vegetarian by choice, and meat was the only thing she just didn't eat. Most of Mindy's friends were ironically vegetarians, but the girl was a straight-up carnivore.

Mindy had gotten dressed up in a silver dress with high heels and was stunned at how beautiful the place was, and it was basically all purple which was her favorite color. James knew what got her going he wouldn't have booked this place otherwise.

Upon being led to their table, Mindy went to sit across from him, but James frowned and took her hand.

"Jamie," she pouted her lips and kissed his hand, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I can't eat without you in my lap"

"But we're in a restaurant, baby" she giggled and hugged him as the waiter patiently waited to hand them their menus; "I like to sit across from who I'm with."

"It's so far away though…" he frowned when finally she gave in and excitedly sat in his lap, completely ignoring the stares from people around them and the cameras flashing all the fuck over the place.

"I love you" she took his hand as their menus were given to them and immediately the waiter wanted their drink orders. "Ummm…" she was beyond pumped for alcohol, "Can I have a apple martini?"

"Lightweight" James sniggered and kissed the top of her head despite the blow to the gut she delivered with her elbow. He'd never truly been out drinking with her before and since they did have Tiffany around he certainly wanted to try it one of these days.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked kindly and James thought about it for a moment, he didn't want to get drunk or anything so he just ordered rum and coke. As Mindy waited for James to read the menu for her, she folded his hand in hers and leaned back on his chest.

"Why French food? I think that was the last thing I expected to come out of your mouth" she giggled as his head dropped to her shoulder and read the menu from behind, "Can you even speak any French?" Thinking about it for a moment, he pulled out the only phrase he knew and whispered it into her ear.

"Voulez vous couchez avec moi, ce soir?"

"What the hell does THAT mean?"

"Don't worry about it…" he chuckled darkly for a moment and hugged her even tighter. "When you're in my industry you know them all."

"I'll bet" she kissed the tips of his fingers before having no choice but to ask the inevitable question, "Where did you leave Cooper?"

"I don't know nor do I give a damn."

"Is he alive?"

"I hope not."

"Jamie…"

"No, Baby Doll" he shook his head and kissed the side of her face, "I never want to argue with you, especially over this. Just please tell me you're on my side."

"…I'm on your side, darling."

"I love you. That's all you need to know regarding the situation."

"I love you too…" uneasily she kissed his hand and allowed him to read the menu to her.

…

Taking a deep breath after setting the pizza box on the table, Tiffany frowned once all the kids came to the table except for Connor, so holding onto the baby for her life Tiffany went upstairs to knock on his door.


	61. Chapter 61

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Connor has no plans to chill unfortunately. The Cooper thing has opened up a whole new can of worms in the form of Connor. **NeroAnne**: *nods* Its always good to get in the people's brains; this particular one is going to give us an insight into Connor's mind (which some may view as scary).

…

Connor stared at his reflection in the mirror, chewing on a piece of his hair and rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He had been going through Cooper's stuff and had ended up putting on his Hollywood Undead t-shirt and a pair of his baggy jeans, which were only staying up right because he had put on Cooper's leather studded belt to keep them from falling down. He was six foot five, which was only a few inches shorter than Cooper but he weighed a hell of a lot less than his big brother (James and Cooper had a lot more muscle packed on to their bodies while he was pretty much a twig with legs, arms and a head). He hoped Cooper wouldn't get mad at him for wearing his stuff. He just missed his brother to the point where he was seeking comfort in clothes that smelled like him.

"Connor?"

Connor looked towards the door as Tiffany knocked and called out his name. He had to smile at the sound of her voice because she was one of his favorite people ever. "Hold on!" he said. He grabbed the dresser and moved it out of the way, startling Snoopy and Spike from their sleep. "Hi hi h-" He stopped talking as he opened the door and saw that Tiffany was holding Elizabeth. Immediately his face fell and he sighed in disappointment.

"Now what is that all about?" Tiffany asked in disappointment. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her with her foot. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yeah," Connor said. He eyes Elizabeth angrily before pouting and sticking his thumb into his mouth so he could suck on it.

"Honey don't do that," Tiffany said gently. She grabbed his wrist and tried to get his thumb out of his mouth. "Big boys don't do that, remember?"

He sniffled but didn't stop what he was doing. "I don't wants to be big though. Being big is stupid!" He sniffled again and plopped down on the bed. "I don't know hows to be big anyway. I'm stupid and-"

"Hey hey hey, don't talk like that," Tiffany scolded. She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand with her free one. "You are NOT stupid so don't let me hear you talk like that." She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go so she could successfully get his thumb out of his mouth and tuck some of his hair behind his ears. "Now what's been bothering you honey? Mindyloo told me you haven't come out of your room all day."

Connor pouted his lips, wanting to put his thumb back in his mouth so fucking badly that it hurt. "Coopy did a bad thing," he said slowly. "Do you know what he did?"

Tiffany nodded. "He raped your mommy. She told me about it before she and your daddy left."

Connor pursed his lips together. He knew what rape was because it had been explained to him several times before, but the concept of the damage and pain that it caused had no meaning to him. There was no way it could. It had never happened to him and his mind just couldn't process how shit like that affected other people. If he didn't directly affect him, he couldn't ever really understand it. "Daddy got mad. He did a bad thing too."

"No," Tiffany said immediately. "He didn't. He did the right thing." She began smoothing down his hair. "When two people love each other as much as your mommy and daddy do, they don't like it when people do bad things to the other one. When your daddy found out what Cooper did to your mommy he got really upset and made sure that Cooper couldn't do anything like that ever again."

Connor made a face and shook his head. "You didn't see what Daddy did though! I saw some of it, I did I did I did! Daddy went crazy and hurted Cooper and I don't like it! I don't care what Coopy did! I love him and I want him back because he's my brother and I love him but Daddy won't care because all he cares about is stupid Mommy and stupid Lizzie!"

"Connor!" Tiffany looked absolutely appalled by his words but he couldn't care because he was so upset.

"If Daddy finds out I have Coopy's stuff he's gonna get mad but I don't care! He took away my Coopy and so now I don't have a big brother! All I have is Tryggy and Snoopy and Spike but they can't take care of me!" Elizabeth was starting to get fussy because his carrying on was upsetting her but he didn't give a shit. "I should go away forever too. If Coopy is still alive I'll live with him and if he's not then I'll just disappear because-"

"Connor stop," Tiffany ordered, finally getting him to shut up for more than a half a second. "Don't talk like that. Your parents would be very very upset if you left them. They love you very much and they don't want you to go anywhere." She moved his head back when he tried to look away. "I know you must be having a hard time getting used to all these changes. It went from being the baby with your daddy and Cooper to having all these siblings who are much younger than you are. And you have a new mommy and I know you're not used to having someone who's always with your daddy like she is but that's how good married people are. They make each other happy by spending time with each other. It doesn't mean your daddy doesn't love you any less. Your daddy is like a big giant doggy. He's got plenty of love for everyone."

"But Elizabeth-"

"Is his first little girl ever. Not only is she the baby but she's the first little girl he's ever had. Now I don't know if you know this, but daddies go a little bit crazy when it comes to their little girls." Tiffany nodded along to her words, adjusting Elizabeth slightly as she started chewing on her own fist. "They feel like they have to baby them and protect them. How your daddy is being with Elizabeth is normal and he still loves you very much." She poked his nose lightly. "Now why don't you change back into your clothes so you don't get pizza sauce all over Cooper's clothes and then we can go downstairs and eat. And I want you to promise me to not have such a frowny face around your mommy and Elizabeth. They love you bunches and it's not fair to be mad at them when they didn't do anything wrong. Okay?"

Connor sighed and nodded. He was agreeing to that mainly because it was Tiffany who was asking him to do it and he did still love Mindy and Elizabeth was okay when she wasn't crying…she wasn't mean like Amber and annoying like Thorn and Scarlett…but no matter what anyone said, he was not going to be happy around James. James wasn't a nice big doggy of love. He was a big mean doggy and Connor did not like him right now. He did not like him one little bit.

…

James opened the door to the video store and let Mindy go in first before following her in and resisting the urge to flip off the paparazzi that liked to follow her around. "Did you like your dinner Baby Doll?" he asked as he gently placed his hand on the small of her back. They were the only ones in the store besides the person working there so they were standing there as they tried to decide which section to go look in first.

Mindy nodded and turned around and hugged his waist. "Yup. I still have plenty of room for dessert though."

James chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Me too." He took her by the hand and began to wander around the store. "So what do you want to watch?"

Mindy shrugged and snuggled up as close to him as possible while still being able to walk. "It doesn't matter to me. We can watch whatever you want."

"Well how many do you want to rent?"

"However many you want to."

James chuckled and shook his head in exasperation. "You know, it's hard to make decisions when you don't participate in the process."

Mindy giggled and got up on her toes so she could kiss his neck. "Fine Mr. I Can't Make a Decision on My Own. I would like to see Brothers-"

"Isn't that the one with Spiderman and one of those gay cowboys that fucked on that mountain?" James asked. He was horrible at remembering ninety nine point nine percent of actor's names. "And that bald chick who was in V for Vendetta?"

Mindy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Toby Maguire, Jake Gyllenhaal and Natalie Portman. And I want to see Daybreakers. You know, that vampire movie with Ethan Hawke?"

"Isn't he the guy you have a crush on because he reminds you of Jeff?

She blushed bashfully and nodded. "He's very adorable."

"Is he as adorable as me?"

"Of course not," she replied immediately. "Nobody is as adorable as you."

"Yay. Go me." With his ego thoroughly stroked, James grabbed the two movies Mindy had talked about and then also grabbed The Book of Eli and The Crazies for his own enjoyment. There was no way all of these were getting watched tonight but if Tiffany was going to be around to play nanny now, he figured that they would have a little bit more free time on their hands. "So what exactly do you want to have for desert Baby Doll?" he asked as they headed towards the front. "And don't say whatever I want. I want to know what you want."

Mindy thought about the question carefully, weighing the pros and cons of each and every sweet treat she had ever had. "Ice cream," she finally decided. "I want ice cream."

James smirked at that thought. "You just want to pour the toppings all over me again, don't you Baby Doll?"

Mindy giggled sweetly and pulled him down for a kiss. "Maybe…"

James's smirk grew about ten times bigger. "Well then…I think…that we should get home as soon as possible because I…" he practically started making out with her right then and there "…can hardly wait to get started."

…

Joie let out an unneeded breath as he stared at Cooper, who was laying half dead in a hospital bed. He had managed to get his lover back to the city limits and then placed an anonymous call to 911 and had an ambulance come and pick them up. If any of the EMTs had noticed that he was a ghost they never said a word; they had been too busy working on Cooper, as they should have been. He had rode with them to the hospital, his cold being turning colder as he watched Cooper nearly die before his eyes. When he had died and had watched the way it had torn Cooper apart, he hadn't been able to fully understand why until now. Knowing why James had done what he did was the only thing keeping Joie from attempting his own kind of vengeance, but it also made it so that he didn't want to know as well. This was not something he enjoyed having knowledge about. James had turned into something Caroline scary and he didn't like it, no matter how justified it was.

The nurses kept coming in about every tem minutes or so to check on Cooper, not saying a word to Joie or even looking his way. Joie doubted that they could even see him but that was okay with him at the moment. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying and he didn't feel like being disturbed by anyone. He was trying to calm himself back down and figure out just what the hell to do next.

He knew he didn't have very long to stay. Hell he was surprised that he was still there. He thought he would have been forced to go back to the afterlife by now but he wasn't. Not yet anyway. Hopefully he was going to get enough time to make sure Cooper was going to live and have a place to go. With James as furious as he was, there was no way that he would be forgiven any time soon (if ever). Cooper wasn't going to have a place to go and financially, Joie wasn't sure what the hell was going to happen. He knew that Cooper had had his own bank account since he was fourteen but it was all money James had put in. That cash flow was certainly going to stop but Joie was worried that James could try to take everything out of that account out of anger and spite. He didn't even know if that was legal or not but he figured if someone could do it, it was James. And no money in the account would really fuck over Cooper. No money, no family…the only person he would really have was Jeff.

Jeff…Joie wanted to call him but he couldn't. He didn't know Jeff's number and he didn't have Cooper's phone so he couldn't look it up in there. And who was to say that someone hadn't already told Jeff what had happened? What if Jeff knew and he hated Cooper now? Joie didn't know what to do at that thought. He supposed that Jeff had the right to know that because he was Cooper's boyfriend and Mindy's friend but Joie couldn't help but hope he didn't know yet. As pissed as he was about what Cooper did, he didn't want to see him suffer anymore. He didn't know whether that was wrong or right of him and he didn't care either way. That was just the way he felt and it wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Oh Cooper," Joie said sadly. He waited until the nurse left the room again and then he carefully climbed into bed with the injured man, trying to hold him even though he was so much bigger than he was. Cooper didn't respond at all; he had sunk deep into unconsciousness and the odds of him coming out weren't good. Joie stared at his bruised and battered face for what felt like forever before closing his eyes and letting the tears escape his eyes.

…

After they demolished the pizza, Tiffany sat the kids down in front of the television and put in The Lion King so they could all watch it together. Connor had seemed to be in better spirits during dinner; he had started a little food fight with Tryg just like he always did but once the movie had gone in, he had refused to pay attention to it, instead getting his crayons and some computer paper so he could get to work on a little project. At first Tiffany thought he was going to draw some pictures but then she noticed that he was just coloring all the paper black.

"You're going to run down that crayon," Scarlett warned him as he finished up with his fourth piece of paper.

"So?" he replied with a shrug. "I'll steal a new one."

"You better not steal mine!" Thorn declared. "Or Oxa will eat you."

Connor snorted and rolled his eyes. "What are you drawing Tryggy?"

"Infidels," Tryg replied. "We're about to blow them up."

"Good. I like boom booms," Connor said with a nod.

"Me too," Tiffany agreed. "Maybe tomorrow when your mommy and daddy are here to watch Elizabeth we can go into the backyard and have a boom boom show."

Connor brightened way up at that. "Really Tiffany? Do you mean it? Do you really really mean it?"

"Yes," she assured him. "I really really mean it."

Connor and Tryg both cheered while the girls all groaned. Amber started to say something about it when they all heard the front door open. "Mommy and Daddy are home!" Thorn yelled.

"They're still on their date though, remember?" Amber reminded her. "We're not supposed to bug them."

Thorn pouted a little bit but she didn't have to do so for long. James and Mindy came into the room on their own accord, James carrying Snoopy in his arms. "Hi babies!" Mindy chirped cheerfully. "Are you being good for Taryn?"

"Of COURSE we are Mommy!" Scarlett declared. "We're always good except for Connor and Tryggy."

"Hey!" Tryg objected. "Me and Connor are good too! You girls are just mean ninnies!"

"We are not!"

"Hey hey, no fighting now," Tiffany said, playing peacemaker before James could. "You hear me?"

Scarlett and Tryg both nodded while James set Snoopy down in front of Connor, who was acting like nobody had just walked into the room. "Why wouldn't you come out of your room earlier?" James asked, frowning when he saw what Connor was coloring.

Connor just shrugged, which worried Tiffany. She had thought she had gotten through to him a bit earlier but that didn't seem to be the case now.

James frowned even more and tried to get Connor to look at him. "Hey. Can you answer me please?"

"Connor can't talk right now," Connor replied. His voice had gone all flat and expressionless and Tiffany could plainly see that he was bothering James and scaring Mindy. "He's gone bye bye."

James blinked, unsure how to respond to that. "If he's gone bye bye, who am I talking to now? And where did Connor go?"

Connor scowled and snatched up Snoopy before getting up to his feet. "Wherever you put Cooper," he said nastily. He stormed out of the room and went out the back door, jumping over the fence and taking off before anyone could even attempt to stop him.


	62. Chapter 62

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: *nods* Despite the way they were fighting before the whole rape went down, Connor really does love Cooper beyond reason. He actually even holds Cooper in a higher regard than James because well…he's Cooper. And he don't want to accept the fact that Cooper is gone. And Joie's a good boy *hugs him* He's not selfish enough to just consider his own feelings. It obviously has to be tempting to do so but he's never been the type to do that. **ExternalxInsanity**: Can't wait huh? *puts up this one* Ta da! No more waiting. **FortheLoveofWrestling**: You're right, James should have done that but he got so caught up in his own anger and rage that its hard to see anything but his own perspective on the whole thing. Now he gets to deal with Connor and that just is going to be oodles of fun.

…

"Oh my god, Jamie, go after him!" Mindy threw a hand over her mouth and immediately slapped the keys in James's hand, pushing him out the door worriedly and shaking her head. "He's going he's going you have to catch him!"

"He won't get far…" James shook his head and gave her a quick kiss in the doorway before pointing at Elizabeth, "Take the baby up to our room and I'll deal with Connor once I-"

"YES, baby that sounds EXCELLENT now GO!"

"I know these roads like the back of my hand" James said upon reentering the car and starting the engine, "He won't get far; it leads to a dead end."

He backed out of the driveway and immediately Mindy went to do as she went towards Tiffany and wordlessly removed her infant daughter and held her tight, shivering and giving the top of her baby's head a kiss as James raced to cut off Connor so he wouldn't run away. He said he knew these roads, and she believed him whole-heartedly. Something was terribly wrong with Connor, and she had a bad feeling that she and Lizzie Bear had to do with it.

…

Making a right at the end of the road, James angrily virtually made a giant circle before parking once he knew he was out of sight of where Connor most likely was and out he went, spitting nails with clenched fists. Connor's behavior lately was simply deplorable and he hadn't disclosed one single reason for it. That pissed him off even more, he was his father and there Connor was shutting him out.

Narrowing his eyes he peered into the darkness for a moment before finding the silhouette of his son sitting against a rock with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head between his knees.

At first James just stood there, preparing a volcanic eruption of screaming when the very position Connor was in forced him to relax and take a deep breath. Obviously this all had to be one huge misunderstanding. Collecting himself and unclenching his fists, James breathed slowly and approached Connor as carefully as possible. Once within arms-reach though, James took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Connor…" slowly he began, but the boy didn't even acknowledge so he tried louder, "Connor."

No answer. Sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair, James dropped to the ground and wrapped an arm about Connor's shoulders so he couldn't run. Connor tried to get him off, but James's hold was too strong.

"What's the matter with you, huh?" he asked while frowning, "Why are you acting like this?" Connor ignored him, so James turned his lips in to temper his anger before speaking a bit harsher. "You scared the hell out of your mother and I when you decided to run off, you know that?"

"Like you CARED…" Connor spat with a shake of the head, "You don't care about me."

"Excuse me?" James raised an eyebrow angrily, "I don't 'care' about you-I'm your father! I made you! Of COURSE I care, Connor what is your-"

"You don't care about Coopy" Connor snipped while folding his arms across the chest, "You kicked him out and that means you don't care abo-"

"My actions towards my rapist nephew are NONE of your-"

"You raised him with me, Daddy! You did! You're his Daddy not stupid Marky-"

"Mark IS his father" James said coldly, "And just because I raised him doesn't make him my son"

"Then Tryggy and the sissy girls aren't your babies either."

"Mommy and I like to pretend they are, and for their own sanity growing up I suggest you do the same-"

"You won't kick THEM out-"

"They didn't rape your mother, Connor!" he shouted while digging his fingers into Connor's skin, "Do you have ANY idea how horrible what he did to your mother was? Or are you too enclosed in yourself to really think about just what it means to force yourself on a defenseless woman?"

"You kill girls" Connor said flatly when James scowled even more,

"None of them were my WIFE! Your HALF-brother RAPED my wife! I tried to be nice, Connor, I did…"

"You didn't try hard enough"

"I didn't try…" his voice died in his throat and he barred his teeth in frenzy, "I didn't try…I tried EVERYTHING to get him away from her-"

"Because you love Mommy more than you love me"

"Mommy is my WIFE, Connor, she and I have a different type of relationship"

"You love her more"

"I love all of my children the exact same way" he eluded that craftily, but still Connor was obstinate.

"Then you should love Coopy as much as the midgets because they aren't really your babies"

"They ARE my babies because I am all they will ever be able to remember, I killed their father before their memories could technically form"

"Coopy thought you were his daddy too" Connor just kept twisting his arm and James barred his teeth.

"Do you not understand what I'm trying to explain? None of them RAPED Mommy! Cooper damaged her in ways I can't even describe to you because you won't understand"

"Because I'm stupid, Daddy" Connor said a bit lowly, "Stupid people don't-"

"You're not stupid" James shook his head and rubbed Connor's arm, "You're just a very special boy"

"I don't believe you" Connor pulled his arm away and shook his head.

"Why not?" James furrowed his brow, "I love you, of course you can believe me!"

"You don't love me as much as stupid Elizabeth"

"DON'T" he barked before trying in vain to contain himself, "call my daughter that. She's your SISTER, Connor. Your 'real' sister if you feel like getting all technical and nasty!"

"And you love her the best! You love Mommy the best!"

"FIRST of all, Mommy is my wife stop dragging her name into this" James shook his head quickly and pointed at him so he'd stop, "She doesn't go into the same category as you and your siblings"

"Doesn't make Lizzie stop being the favorite"

"She's an INFANT!" he brushed the hair from Connor's eyes and frowned, "She needs me. She needs me to protect her all the time that's your baby sister!"

"So that means you have to love her more?" Sighing and rubbing his temples, James took a deep breath and shook his head.

"How can I make you understand…?" he took a long breath through his nose, "I never had a baby girl in my life. I always wanted one because I already had you" Connor did notice how he ignored Cooper's name, "but until I met Mommy that wasn't an option for me…"

"And now you love her more than all of us, right?"

"Your mother?" already James was getting testy when Connor shook his head curtly.

"Elizabeth."

"How many ways do I have to explain to you that I can NOT baby you anymore! You have five younger siblings and Elizabeth who needs me every fucking second of the day!"

"All she does is cry"

"I can assure that you did the exact same thing at her age, Connor" he explained gently, "Once Mommy or I pick her up she stops right away"

"Because she knows you love her the most"

"Connor, stop it right now" James shook his head in exasperation and pointed towards where he parked the car, "You worried everyone sick and everyone's asking about you"

"Not until I get Coopy back"

"He's not coming back."

"Then I am NEVER-"

"OH yes you are!" James nodded right away and started to drag Connor by his arm, "You're my son and you'll do as I say."

"NO!"

"I tried to reason and explain the situation to you, but you would have none of it"

"I DON'T CARE!" Connor whined and stamped his foot, completely powerless against James, "I WANT MY COOPY! I WANT MY COOPY GET HIM BACK!"

"Absolutely not" James snapped before throwing him in the passenger seat and dealing with the arms which were tightly folded across Connor's chest, "And if you run off on me and your mother again I'll make good on that threat of hers to eat Spike for dinner."

"NO!" Connor violently shook his head and lunged for the wheel when James shot him a searing glare and shook his head.

"Then you cut the crap right now and stop making everyone feel like they're under fire. I'll keep this family together if it's the last thing I do"

"Then get Coopy back"

"Never. I never want to hear his name from you ever again."

"I WANT COOPY I WANT COOPY I WANT COOPY-"

"Say it again and I'll wring your neck." Empty threat, but it served its purpose.

…

"I knew he hated me…" Mindy fell back onto her bed with Tiffany frowning in the doorway holding Chelsea. Chelsea frowned and pointed at Mindy so Tiffany dropped her next to her in the bed and took a long breath while waiting for James to come home.

"He doesn't hate you…" Tiffany shook her head as Mindy kissed Chelsea and snuggled Elizabeth, slowly lifting her ice-blue eyes to meet her longtime friend's brown ones.

"He just hates my daughter and my husband for loving my daughter. That's just SO much better"

"Loo-loo…" Tiffany sighed while sitting on the edge of the bed and petting her face, "Connor DOES love you"

"Not nearly as much as I love him"

"Yes"

"Absolutely friggin' not" Mindy shook her head stiffly and looked to the window, "I want my Jamie, he keeps me sane."

"When was your last episode since you guys got him back?"

Mindy gave her a long look, and then shook her head with a shrug.

"I just wanna watch a movie with him that's all I want."

"And because he's wrapped around your pretty finger you'll get exactly that." Catching the familiar headlights pull into the driveway Mindy practically hit the ceiling she was so excited before taking both Elizabeth and Chelsea down the stairs with her.

"DADDY'S HOME!" Chelsea shouted happily while bouncing in the doorway for him, "DADDY'S HOME! DADDY'S HOME! DADDY!"

"Sweetheart…" James grinned upon opening the door and swept her off her feet with one arm before kissing her. In his other arm though was a pouting Connor, who gave James a nasty look before stomping in the house right to Tiffany, who gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, Connor! I was so worried about you" she hugged him tight as Mindy fixed his hair and rubbed his shoulders, "Don't EVER do that again you scared us all to death we were freaking out! Mommy sent Daddy out right away she was so scared"

"You could get hurted, baby" Mindy frowned as James came up from behind and gave the back of her head a long kiss, taking both Chelsea and Elizabeth so he could walk upstairs with them and close the door. "I hate when he's sad…" Mindy frowned with a shake of the head while watching James go, "I don't want him to be sad I want him to be happy"

"Then GO" Tiffany pointed up the stairs and Mindy did swallow hard about leaving Connor, and quickly she touched his cheek and frowned.

"Can you please tell Mommy what's wrong so I can make it better?" she hugged him tight though he really didn't acknowledge her much, which upset her so she tried hugging him tighter, "Connor-baby…" her lips quivered, "please…it's me…I love you"

"Not as much as Daddy" he said quite shortly, which made her frown and shake her head.

"Connor, no, you don't-"

"Tiffany told me already! You and Daddy love each other and Lizzie more than me!"

"I did not" Tiffany corrected him quickly, "Their type of relationship is not something that you just repeat, it's not-"

"Whatever" Connor wriggled out of Mindy's grasp much to her astonishment and left towards the kitchen, which made Tiffany scowl and Mindy want James more than anything else in the world.

"Hey!" immediately Tiffany went after Connor and Mindy just went upstairs towards her and James's bedroom, where she heard something coming from inside there and it spiked her interest.

...

Carefully opening the door Mindy was able to see Chelsea seated on the bed and James with his back to the door simply cradling Lizzie Bear in his arms, completely unaware of his audience now because he was too busy singing his daughter to sleep.

"_But I loved her first and I held her first. And a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed; When she first smiled at me. I knew the love of a father runs deep. And I prayed that she'd find you someday; But it's still hard to give her away. I loved her first…"_

Trying to control the tears which were stinging the corners of her eyes, Mindy wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could from behind and kissed his neck.

"Your voice is beautiful, Jamie" she said gently, making him blush that she'd heard him when his neck craned and their lips met, "But why are you planning her wedding? She's a BABY, darling! We've got her whole life to-"

"I don't want to give her away" he shook his head with a bit of a croak, "Not to some asshole I can't deal with her belonging to someone else"

"She will ALWAYS be yours, Jamie" she nodded with kisses to the side of his head, "You'll always be her man because she's OURS. I don't care WHO she marries one day she'll always be our-"

"She's going to die a virgin" he said with a nod, and with an exaggerated eye roll Mindy pressed another kiss on him.

"She's not allowed to move out" she nodded conclusively, "Okay? Then you can kick all their asses for touching our Lizzie Bear."

"It's dilemma" he explained with a sigh, "I want grandkids, but I don't want Lizzie Bear procreating with some bastard."

"If she falls in love you may change your mind" Mindy nodded with a kiss to the side of his head, though he only let out a growl so she giggled and situated herself in his lap so they could kiss more. "Speaking of love" she grabbed his nose and giggled, "You have a beautiful singing voice"

"Nah" he dismissed quickly, "I'm god awful"

"Beautiful to ME" she kissed him, "And I'm a singer. I wish you sang to me more often and not just Lizzie!"

"Maybe I'll surprise you then" he grinned until he saw the look on her face, "Baby Doll, what's the matter?" She stared at her feet and shrugged a moment.

"I don't think Connor likes me at all."

"And what would ever make you think such a thing?"

"It's not his fault" her eyes dropped and she nodded, "Its mine. I shoulda known better than to try and be his mommy"

"All the kids are adjusting to that" he caught the look she was giving him and frowned, "I'll talk to him, alright?" he frowned and pulled a movie out, "Just smile for me, can you do that? I love you."

"I love you too" crawling into his lap as he lay on the bed, she waited for him to select the 'play' option for Brothers, which he'd been waiting for her to play and snuggled her close.

"Later tonight I'll let you cover me in ice cream toppings, how's that sound?"

"I love you" they kissed, snuggled Elizabeth and Chelsea, and watched the movie in companionable silence.


	63. Chapter 63

**EternalxInsanity**: It's hard NOT to be on James's side really. Cooper crossed a horrible HORRIBLE line and he did what he believed had to be done. Connor though is never really going to understand that, no matter how many times they explain it to him. He is very self centered and Cooper is what he knows. Cooper is his big brother, Cooper takes care of him…right or wrong, he's on the side that involves him getting Cooper back. **NeroAnne**: James is just being mean because of what Cooper did. He officially hates Cooper now and Connor is not going along with it…its enough to make Poppa Bear very cranky with his boy.

…

_Connor tried to stop his shivering while sucking on his right thumb and holding his teddy bear with his left arm. It was about one in the morning and it was storming outside, which scared him very badly. He hated storms with a fiery passion. The thunder scared him every time, without fail. The lightning was even worse because some kid at school told him that the lightning could come into people's houses and electrocute people if it felt like it. James had tried to tell him that that couldn't happen but this was coming from the man who insisted Santa Claus was not a present stealing child eating asshole, so his word could not be trusted on these kinds of matters._

_The thunder boomed again, making the windows rattle violently. That was all he needed to hear before he was running out of his room and going to Cooper's. Cooper was already asleep, but he woke up when he felt Connor shaking his leg like a madman. "What the fuck are you doing Connor?" he asked groggily._

"_It's storming," Connor whimpered softly. "Can I sleep in here with you?"_

_Cooper sighed loudly and patted the spot next to him. Connor quickly climbed into the bed, snuggling up so close to his big brother that he was practically right on top of him. "Night night Cooper."_

"_Night." Despite being heavily irritated that Connor had woken him up and was now attempting to take up all the room, Cooper wrapped his arm protectively around his baby brother and didn't fall back asleep until way after Connor had._

"Connor!"

Connor bit down on his lower lip and continued to pace all around the kitchen. He was keeping a watchful eye on Spike and Snoopy because he was not about to ever let them out of his sight ever again. He didn't trust anyone in this house with them. Not with James being as mean as he was. If he could take away Cooper, he could take away Spike and Snoopy. But Connor wasn't going to let that happen. If James thought for an instant that Mindy was going to be cooking any kind of animal he had another fucking thing coming. Connor would blow up the whole god damn house before he let that shit go down.

"Connor!" Tiffany said again, still angry about him just storming off on Mindy but cooling off just enough to try to deal with this rationally. She had never seen him like this before. He was not only completely agitated but his eyes told just the story of just how deranged he was at the moment. He wasn't acting like the sweet innocent childlike man that she had grown accustomed to. She was actually starting to wonder if Cooper had died wherever James had left him and was possessing Connor in some way. That would make a lot more sense than this. "Connor stop and look at me."

Connor stopped pacing but he didn't exactly stay still. He just started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, grinding his teeth so hard that it was actually hurting him. He knew Tryg and the girls were probably watching him right now. Nobody in this house could really mind their own business. Someone always had to be snooping on something and at the moment, him turning into one giant train wreck was the most "entertaining" thing going on.

"Connor…" Tiffany tried to think of a way to word what she wanted to say that wouldn't make him fly off the handle and not listen to her. Even while listening he had a hart time understanding so having him shut down completely was the last thing that she wanted him to do. "Why would you act that way to Mindy? She loves you so much and you were really mean to her."

Connor scowled and shook his head. He was too angry to even speak. What was the point in even saying anything anyway? It didn't matter what he said. Everyone was going to think he was wrong and they were right and they wouldn't care how he felt. Him missing Cooper was wrong in their eyes and it made him feel more alone than he had ever felt before in his life.

Tiffany let out a heavy sigh and hesitantly reached out for Connor. "Sweetheart…your mommy and daddy love you very very much. I know you don't think so but they do. And the way you're acting is hurting them very much."

"Yeah well I'm hurting," Connor pointed out. "I miss Coopy but they don't care. They-"

"They do care," Tiffany insisted. "They care so much about you Connor. But what Cooper did was inexcusable and they can't have him here if he's going to do that kind of stuff. Your daddy has to protect your mommy along with you and your siblings." Connor continued to scowl and she sighed and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Can you try to understand that? For me?"

Connor shook his head. "I can't understand. I'm too stupid too."

"You're not-"

"I am. Daddy and my real mommy made me stupid. They were brother and sister and they had me and made me stupid."

"Connor-"

"And daddy's a liar," Connor declared, not giving a shit who heard him. He was too angry and upset to. "Coopy ran away a long time ago. He was really sad and stuff and Daddy promised that when he got him back he would never let him go away again. And he LIED! He's a LIAR and I don't want to do what he says no more because he's MEAN!" He grabbed Snoopy and Spike and stormed off into the living room, plopping down stomach first on the couch and covering his face with a pillow so he could scream as loud and hard as he wanted. Tiffany quickly followed him, running her hand through her long blonde hair and sighing sadly. "Oh Connor." She knelt down on the floor beside him and gently rubbed his back, pulling him into her arms and holding him tightly as he began to sob uncontrollably.

…

Joie lost track of how long he laid there with Cooper. He had tried to catch up on his sleep a couple of times but then remembered that he was dead. He didn't need to sleep any more. Frustrated about that, he snuck out long enough to steal a whole bunch of magazines from the waiting room so he could read while he waited. He had been dead for so long that he didn't know a lot of the people he was reading about but that hardly mattered to him. All he was trying to do was pass the time. Nothing more.

After he had read all the magazines he went back to the waiting room and put them where they belonged. When he got back he sat down where he had been and was thinking about turning on the television when he saw Cooper open his eyes. "Oh thank God," he said softly. It hurt him on the inside to look at Cooper's completely pulverized face but he sucked it up and did it anyway. "I didn't know if you were going to wake back up."

Cooper stared at him for the longest time before slowly looking around the empty room. Joie felt horrible that he had to wake up with nobody else to comfort him but there really had been nothing he could do to change this outcome. "I wanted to call Jeff," he said as gently ran his ghostly fingers through Cooper's hair. "But you didn't have your phone and I didn't know his number."

Cooper glanced down and shook his head. "You shouldn't have saved me."

Joie rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone that was by the hospital bed. "Don't start that again. Now tell me Jeff's number so I can call him. Someone needs to come here and be with you before I leave."

"I don't deserve-"

"I don't give a shit what you deserve. I'm telling you that I'm calling Jeff and getting him here so will you please tell me his number and make my afterlife easier?"

Cooper reluctantly said the phone number before drifting back off into the escape that was unconsciousness. Joie dialed the number, extremely nervous about what he was about to do. Not only was he not sure of how much to tell Jeff but he was about to talk to his ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend. That was awkward within itself, and having this shit storm be the thing that caused their first ever conversation just made things that much worse.

"Hello?" Jeff finally answered after the third ring.

Joie swallowed nervously, really not sure of what to say now. "Jeff?"

"Yeah, that's my name. Who is this?"

Joie wasn't entirely sure whether to be truthful or not, so he just decided to keep things vague and scary sounded to just get Jeff there as fast as possible. Maybe things would be easier to say once he got there. "I'm calling on the behalf of Cooper Lawson-"

"Cooper?" That sure as hell caught Jeff's interest. "Is something wrong with him? Why isn't he calling me himself? I've been texting him-"

"Cooper was admitted to St. Mary's hospital in Las Vegas a few hours ago," Joie said quickly. Just talking to Jeff was even harder than he thought it was going to be. "He's in critical condition-"

"WHAT?" Jeff yelled so loudly that Cooper almost woke back up again. "What happened?'

"We're…not sure yet. We just need for you to come here as soon as possible if you can."

"Of course. I'll be there as fast as I can." Jeff abruptly hung up and Joie sighed as he hung up the phone he was using. He was thankful that conversation had stayed brief because he honestly had not known if he would have been able to tell the entire story. How do you tell the love of your life's boyfriend that he raped his stepmother, who also happened to be friends (and one of her exes) with the stepmother? That just was not something Joie had felt comfortable doing over the phone. Hell he wasn't even sure if he could do it face to face (assuming he didn't disappear before then-he honestly didn't know how long he was going to get to stay here) but at least Jeff was coming. That was something anyway.

…

"Julie? Where are your candles at?"

Julie paused from her dinner making and grinned. "Why do we need candles baby?"

David poked his head into the kitchen and gave her a grin. "Well what's a romantic dinner without candles?"

Julie's grin got even bigger. He really was too sweet for his own good. "There's probably some up in my bedroom. You can go look there if you want."

"Okay." He came the rest of the way into the kitchen just to kiss her before running upstairs, making her chuckle. She went back to cooking dinner but was interrupted a few minutes later by the phone ringing. "Oh what now?" she said in exasperation. She got her phone out of her pocket, intending to ignore it if it was Tyson Kidd. Now that she was dating David, Tyson was always calling her to try to double date with him and Natalya. David said it was because it would distract Nattie from making Tyson do things he didn't want to do. Julie personally didn't want to get involved in that situation but she wasn't really being listened to. Tyson was intent on bringing her in whether she liked it or not.

A look at the caller ID told her it was James and not Tyson calling, so she went ahead and answered it. "Hello?"

"Cooper raped Baby Doll."

Julie's eyes widened. That had not been the way she had imagined this conversation starting. "He WHAT?"

"He raped Baby Doll," James repeated. "He fucking raped her in her car when she picked him after he stormed out of the house."

Julie wasn't sure what to say at first. She had known Cooper almost his whole life and even though they hadn't been getting along lately, this was about the last thing she had ever really thought would happen. "Wha…holy fuck. Where is he now?"

"Last time I saw him, I left him for dead in the desert." James's voice actually gave Julie chills. She had never heard him this angry before in her life. "The mother fucker is lucky that I couldn't kill him in front of Thorn."

"Oh Jesus…"

"I need you to freeze his bank account," James said, really not fucking around on this. "If he's survived I don't fucking want him having a god damn cent of my money."

Julie sucked in a breath through her teeth. "James…" While she agreed that rape was totally wrong and James had a right to make someone pay for touching his wife, she didn't want him doing anything else he could possibly regret.

"Don't "James" me right now Rosenberg," James said shortly. "Freeze the account. Likansuk opened it and Likansuk is taking it back. You hear me?"

Julie sighed and nodded. "Yes. I hear you." She wasn't about to argue with him when he was in this kind of mood. That did not seem beneficial to her own health. "I'll get right on it." She hung up the phone and set it aside for a moment so she could think. There was no way she wasn't going to freeze the account, that much she knew for sure. She wasn't going to test James's temper on this. But whether James liked it or not, she was going to check with the hospitals and see if Cooper had been admitted to any of them. She wasn't sure what she would do if he was in any of them but she felt like she had to at least find it out. She just wasn't going to tell James about it any time soon.


	64. Chapter 64

**EternalxInsanity****: **Things can never stay easy for too long. If its not one thing happening to this family its another. They don't like that but hey, it makes for good drama. **NeroAnne**: Joie and Jeff finally get to meet…it'll be interesting, I can guarantee that much. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!

…

"Cooper Lawson" Jeff said breathlessly to the nurse at the front desk in the emergency room, "I need Cooper Lawson's room he was checked in a few nights ago?" Giving him a shocked glance for a moment as Jeff ran his fingers through his multi-colored hair, the young nurse mutely nodded and checked her computer quickly before nodding.

"Room 236"

"Right" Jeff nodded in a bit of a pant, readying to take off when the nurse at the desk frowned and reached for him quickly.

"Are you family, sir?" That question made Jeff stare at her oddly, he was in too much of a panic to really process it. "Can I have your name?"

"Jeff Hardy and no, he's my boyfriend" he nodded with a gulp before saying the number '236' in his head over and over again as he stepped into the elevator and pressed the number two.

He tried to keep his cool in the elevator for the short span of time he was in there before speeding off towards where the numbers went up, and the moment he found the room there was a strange teenage boy sitting on the bed with a horribly mangled Cooper. His jaw dropped and he couldn't speak, he couldn't think…Joie looked up and was equally as stunned to see Jeff.

He certainly looked nothing like him, though, neither did Mindy. They both certainly were different-looking that was for sure, yet so was he. He figured Cooper went for the more different-looking variety, him being a cross-dresser included. Jeff had the whole sensitive artist vibe to him and seemed a bit of a jackass on the exterior, but an extreme and sensitive softie inside.

Mindy on the other hand, Joie had skimmed through the channels and saw the MTV News special where Mindy was describing her next video for 'Lose Control' and why it was so special to her considering she was making it with her husband who he knew very well was James. She was actually quite exotic-looking with the skin, eyes, and hair combined meanwhile Joie was well…different from any typical guy gay or straight.

Cooper himself was much more different too though between his ice-blue eyes and ever-changing haircolor. He'd been keeping it jet-black recently to identify with Mindy it seemed, though his hair kind of changed with his mood. Perhaps when all this was said and done he'd be purple and blonde like Jeff. Mindy preferred Cooper as a brunette interestingly. She liked brunette men it seemed, because every man she ever dated was a brunette including her beloved husband.

"Y-you must be Jeff…" Joie began nervously, the barely conscious Cooper trying to open his eyes to see the young man standing in the doorway confused as all hell at the sight of Joie sitting on the bed holding Cooper's hand.

"Ye…yeah" Jeff nodded with a bit of a gulp, looking Joie over with a strange glaze over his eyes before replying, "Who are you?" Letting out a bit of a sigh, Joie took a deep breath and sighed before speaking.

"That's a bit more difficult to explain than why Cooper is in this bed to begin with"

"What happened, why is he…?" Jeff wanted to run to his boyfriend but noticed that Joie was nervously holding his hand, so immediately Joie released and gulped.

"Please…" curling his lips in and taking a deep breath Joie stood off the bed and approached Jeff, readying to close the door and motioning for Jeff to step further into the room, "listen to me before you react…" Jeff didn't react so Joie had to be sure, "Are you listening?" Jeff nodded stiffly. "Mindy is your friend…" nervously Jeff nodded.

"What's wrong with her, man? Did they get in a car accident, what's wrong?"

"No…" Joie sighed, "it was no accident…"

"Then what happened why is he-"

"He did something…" Joie gulped and nodded, curling his lips in nervously, "and Poppa James had to correct it…"

"What, what'd he-what'd he do?"

"…don't get excited…"

"Don't get excited" Jeff shook his head confusedly and motioned towards the bed, "My boyfriend's lying upside down clinging to life and here I see YOU sitting there and I don't even know you meanwhile you're telling me James fucked him up like this, I-"

"He raped Mindy…"

"He what?"

"He. Raped. Mrs. James Lawson." He waited for a moment for Jeff to react, "Raped her. Not on purpose, but-"

"Not on purpose?" Jeff's eyes had become dinner plates he was so stunned and confused, "Who rapes someone by accident? Man, she's my friend she's my ex that's just not cool why the hell did he-"

"You weren't around enough to notice…" Joie swallowed hard and dropped his eyes, "but Cooper's been madly in love with Momma James for a while now and its-"

"How long" Jeff asked shortly while staring at Cooper, "How…long…" he swallowed, "were you in love with her?" Joie double-took between Jeff and Cooper before kindly interjecting.

"He misunderstood-"

"And that led him to RAPE her?" Jeff's voice cracked he was so furious, "Dude I love you, but you just don't rape her, alright? That's your Stepmom, that's your soulmate I know, alright? We talked about it all the time the girl totally fucking loved you for everything you were worth and you just…" he shook his head and scowled, "I don't fucking believe you."

"He didn't mean any harm"

"If she consented to it that's one thing…" he shook his head and scowled, "but to rape your dad's wife is just something I can't even think about, man…" he scowled, "Why'd you lie to me about it? You could have been honest I wouldn't have minded as much I dated her too I coulda helped you with it and getting you over it, she dumped me, man. She's a heartbreaker, that's just who she is, if you thought she was leading you on you're wrong she doesn't swing that way…" he started to back out of the room and pull his phone out, "She has MPD, man you gotta read the signs. It's not Miranda you're fucking with its Mindy. Mindy's the bitch, she's the protecting personality for Miranda."

"You knew…?" Joie's voice rose and Jeff shrugged.

"Cooper told me about it a few times, he thought he had her read like a book"

"So you dated Miranda…?" Joie was confused and Jeff shook his head stiffly.

"I dated Mindy. The girl I used to lay around with and paint with was Mindy. I've never met Miranda…" he wrinkled his nose and curled his lips in, "And Cooper may never meet her again."

…

"Fuck. Me" Mindy groaned while holding both Tiffany and Amber's hands while Thorn, Scarlett, and Chelsea excitedly scampered alongside them holding macchiatos from Starbucks. They were trying to have a bit of a girls' day and getting both pedicures and manicures while shopping for a new kitchen table and clothes of all kinds. All the little girls wore oversized pink-framed sunglasses while Mindy and Tiffany had white oversized ones, but Mindy was wearing one of James's white button-downs as a dress with brown leather flipflops and Tiffany had a green belted sundress.

"I wish you'd stop stressing" Tiffany sighed while squeezing Mindy's hand and giving her shopping bag to one of the four bodyguards surrounding them as they moved to the nail salon. Amber was also getting hot pink highlights in her hair because her mother was a rockstar so she could do whatever the hell she wanted. They weren't spending Mindy's money though, despite her heavy protests James gave her his credit card and instructed her to put a dent in it so that was exactly what they were doing. She was also picking up her black cat that she rescued in a ditch when she was seventeen named Fievel, so she was hoping Connor wouldn't mind but who knew these days. He hated her and James wanted her to feel better about it by letting her run wild with his money. He always made her go shopping because he wanted her to spend money, but still she didn't like going anywhere without him anymore. She couldn't even take a shower without him she wanted him to wash her hair, and he happily did so.

"Why?" Mindy handed her shopping bag to a guard and scooped Scarlett off the ground, "My stepson hates my guts because I got raped by his half-brother and my husband is being all neurotic to make me feel better."

"Connor does NOT-"

"Please…" Mindy sighed and rubbed her temples, "I try so hard and he just does not want me to be his mommy. You hadda see him when his real mommy was there he woulda had Jamie leave me for her so fast-"

"He wouldn't leave you, Loo-loo" Tiffany shook her head and hugged Mindy with a free arm, "He left MARK for you, come on!"

"Julie said he would have left Mark much faster if my in-law asked him to" Mindy responded a bit sharply, "I tolded you I did not like her."

"But you DEALT with her was the point" Tiffany held the door for her and the girls before walking towards the little Japanese women waiting all of them for their specific nail appointments, but Amber was special with a tall redhead because she wanted a dye-job.

"She wasn't a pain in his ass to make him leave someone he loved" Mindy snapped while plopping onto a chair and tapping the space next to her for Tiffany, "Annabelle never maded him do anything like that because she was more tolerant and different than me"

"She was never RAPED by his boyfriend"

"I don't give a fuck; she was a better person than me"

"And he would never ask you to be her"

"Because she was perfect and I'll never be her. Not for anyone" Mindy scowled while practically shoving her hands in the woman's face because she was so stressed out, "Nobody wants me there except for Jamie because he will be so lonely without me-"

"Loo…" Tiffany sighed while squeezing her hand one last time before the ladies worked on her hands, "he LOVES you"

"But his son does not, and deep down he does not either"

"Umm…" Tiffany's eyes narrowed and she tried to look Mindy in the eye, "Did you see what he DID for you? All the times he's broken down CRYING for you? Jamesy's a big man! My homicidal sexpot doesn't cry for anyone! Yet you make him bawl his eyes out-"

"Annabelle did not make him cry because they were so perfect"

"They're twins, Mindyloo…" Tiffany reminded her gently while leaning all the way over to drop her head on Mindy's little shoulder, "And though I find that completely creepy and weird, no offense to my sexy maniac, they were born connected already on a weird level. I love Connor, but the reason he is the way he is, is because of incest, which we all learned from that is WAY wrong"

"I do not think he would have felt the way he did if not for Senora Psychopath and my dad-in-law" Mindy said with a flip of her hair, "but I never telled him that or anything because I'm scared"

"You love each other the way you do yet you're scared to talk with him about it?"

"Yes" she nodded meekly, "I always feel like…" she tucked her hair behind her ear and shrugged, "under fire, you know? Like…I always feel like as much as he loves me if I mess up then he'll divorce me"

"He'll NEVER divorce-"

"I love him unconditionally…" she looked her best friend in the eye and shrugged, "He does not."

"You DON'T know that, look what he did to COOPER for you! He RAISED Cooper! And he fucking knocked his fucking life out for you! He called you the love of his life-"

"He was angry he did not mean it."

"Stop being negative nancy, ya bitch."

"He was angry" she repeated quietly, "People say lots of things when they are angry and I know his sister hated me"

"Well by the way you described her…" Tiffany cringed and shook her head, "I don't think we'd be too close either."

"She's all demure and meek and shit I hated that" Mindy swallowed hard and sniffled, "Like, she acted like she did not fit in her own clothes, you know?"

"I hate that too" Tiffany nodded, "Especially because she's so pretty"

"Don't remind me" Mindy rolled her eyes and scowled, "I wanted to knock her fucking lights out sometimes"

"And I'm stunned you didn't"

"She's already DEAD, what the fuck damage would I do?" Mindy curled her lips for a moment and stared at her own hands, "It actually insulted me the way she acted, you know? Couldn't do a damn thing for herself meanwhile I've been getting fucked for standing up for myself my entire life. I didn't fucking hide behind Glen for everything I was a fucking woman about it"

"Well…" Tiffany giggled and snuggled Mindy's neck, "you're not exactly a fair comparison because you're so badass. She seemed like a much safer kinda person"

"Safe isn't the word. Coward is. Shit happens, and then you die. That's god damn life, deal with it."

"Ohh Mindyloo…" Tiffany sighed and shook her head, "you're so bitter." Mindy gave her a look saying 'can you blame me?', and admittedly Tiffany nodded along. "I mean, at least you were nice to her, even if you fucking hated her guts"

"She would not have been nice to me otherwise" Mindy shook her head and frowned, "She thoughted I was some fucking sideshow freak just like everybody else"

"I never saw you that way, Miranda Marie."

"My Jamie did not either"

"Because he LOVELS you, Mindyloo!"

"Not as much as her…never as much as her but I'm okay with that. I won't ask him about-"

"But you're IN LOVE! And you're MARRIED! He'll lay it down straight you know he doesn't lie, and I think you're misunderstanding everything"

"He will rip my eyes out"'

"You could stab him in the spleen and he wouldn't rip your eyes out. You've got him by the god damn heartstrings."

"I-"

"Hey" Tiffany took a wet hand and pinched Mindy's cheek, "You're beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Your face is the most sought-after on the entire fucking planet"

"I'm entirely fake."

"Your eyes. One of a kind. Are not fake."

"I'm fucking fat"

"You're not fat at all, you're HEALTHY" she smiled gently, "You have a body, guys hate skinny bitches. You've got boobs, you've got an ass, you're absolutely ideal and huggable"

"Am not. I hate Jamie seeing me naked, my thighs touch a little and my-"

"Stop"

"He doesn't do SHIT but he beats me by a landslide, so everytime he looks at me he probably thinks how nasty I am and now I am not skinny and beautiful like Annabelle"

"Your high school pictures were gorgeous beyond the definition"

"I don't give a fuck. I got gum in my hair and made fun of, some fucking face I had."

"Stop it."

"I don't give a fuck."

"But I think you do…it wouldn't be bothering you so much if you didn't feel anything"

"Do you have ANY idea what it's like…" her eyes watered and her voice cracked, "knowing that the one person you love more than your fucking life itself would willingly die so his dead SISTER could come back? That he would give up you and your baby and everything else so she could be alive? Do you have any idea what that feels like when you gave up fucking everything you've ever known and sacrificed so many things about yourself for them? He slit my fucking throat and I don't look down on him at all meanwhile-"

"You REALLY need to talk with him baby, communication is key"

"We DO talk about everything"

"Everything except what actually matters"

"If I say one THING about her he'll kill me."

"I don't think so. You just bottle everything up like Coopy…"

"Because if I say anything I'm fucking finished, you don't-"

"You are the love of his life."

"Lies."

"Stop it, Loo-loo! He'll die for you"

"Lies."

"Miranda!"

"Lies, lies, lies"

"Babyboo, stop it. TALK. TO. HIM. He's the love of your life. He'll be honest-"

"I don't want to hear the truth I will not like it."

"I think you will."

"I can't…"

"If you don't talk to him, then I will."

…

"Daddy Daddy Daddy I got PINK, see?" holding Fievel in her arms Amber bolted through the garage door frantically looking for James so he could see the hot pink highlights in her long beach-waved blonde hair, "LOOK, Daddy! Look!"

James looked up from feeding the baby and pulled Tryg further into his lap as they watched Supernatural together before smiling at Amber and pulling her into his lap as well.

"It's pink!" he was almost astonished considering how straight-laced Amber was, but yet again her mother was Mindy so of course she was slightly eccentric.

"Yes, sir!" Amber nodded excitedly while hugging his neck and giving him a big kiss on the cheek, "Do you like it?" Quickly he ran his fingers through it and nodded with a big smile.

"I love it, sweetheart" he gave her a big kiss on the cheek and gripped a hand in her hair.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you thank you!"

"You're very welcome"

"LOOK, Daddy!" more running as the twins scampered in next to show him their fingers and toes, "We got our nails done, we did!"

"Let's see THIS week's color and design…" he smirked knowingly before pulling them into his lap too to see the black and white with domino designs on their fingers and toes they both got, "Ooo sparkly!"

"The Chinaladies put SPARKLES on them!" Scarlett nodded excitedly while kissing James's temple over and over again.

"They DID?" he grinned while rubbing her back and snuggling Thorn, "It's nice to know they're good for something."

"THANK you, Daddy!"

"You're very welcome" he nodded and kissed them both, "I like my ladies looking better than anybody else."

"We went shopping too" Amber nodded, "Mommy bought a Corian table so you can't break it" he had to laugh, "and she also got us lots and lots of clothes because she's a compulsive spender"

"And I love her for it" James nodded at her while Eskimo-kissing her, "She listens to me when I instruct a shopping spree."

"Mommy loves shopping, Daddy" Amber giggled while tracing his bow-shaped lips and watching him smile, "You know that."

"Speaking of…" James frowned and glanced around until he saw Mindy entering the kitchen holding Chelsea with Tiffany in her hand, "There's my girls…!"

"DADDY!" Chelsea beamed and outstretched her arms as Mindy brought her over with a bit of an uncomfortable smile and placed Chelsea in his lap.

"Hey, Princess!" immediately James nuzzled the toddler and held her for all she was worth, "Did you show me your nails yet, missy?" Immediately Chelsea's bitty fingers went out and into his mouth, waiting on cue for him to growl like a big dog and start biting them, and he did which made her ecstatic.

"DADDY!" Chelsea laughed louder as James snuggled and as soon as Mindy went to walk away he grabbed her hand.

"What's up, sexy?" Tiffany winked at him playfully from the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

"TV until you decided to come home and interrupt my viewing pleasure"

"Oh, fuck you you've seen that fucking show WAY more than the healthy limit" Tiffany stuck her tongue out and watched as James tried to pull Mindy into his lap, but she shook her head and made his entire demeanor change, like someone had taken a baseball bat and simply pounded away at his windpipe.

"Baby Doll…?" he frowned and tried to pull her into his lap with the kids once more, "I've missed you, come here!"

"I…" her voice dropped and she shook her head with a gulp, "I think I should find Connor and…" she nodded a bit when he shook his head and pulled her into his lap.

"Come here first, tell me about the new kitchen table you bought, or show me your nails I want to see! Did you get anything sparkly?"

"No…" her voice dipped and looking down he noticed that she'd gotten solid black, "I…"

"Baby Doll…" something wasn't right and it was making him antsy like crazy to know what it was, "Sit down with me, even for a minute I miss you, I haven't seen you all day I've been thinking about you…"

She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it quickly before slipping out of his grasp and starting for the stairs, making Tiffany cringe and James look like he wanted someone to shoot him.

"Is she alright?" he asked Tiffany harshly, "What's wrong with her, did something happen?"

"It's not my place to talk…" Tiffany shook her head for a moment before gulping, "but I think you have to."

…

Mindy knocked twice on Connor's door even though he didn't respond.

"Honey, it's me…" she said gently before coming in, but the searing glare Connor gave her was what completely set her off. "Connor?" He gave her a sharper glare as his answer.

"What do YOU want?" he asked from the ground playing with his G.I. Joes, not even looking in her direction which made her gulp and take a step back.

"I wanted to see what you were doin' all by yourself…"

"Like you CARE."

"Baby," her eyes narrowed and she frowned, "I LOVE you like crazy, I just"

"Made Coopy go away because you hate me. You took my Daddy away because you hate me and want him all to yourself. And you made that stupid baby with my Daddy so you can have him all by yourself and make the stupid whiner his favorite."

"Connor, I-"

"Connor's not here right now" he gave her a glare and looked her in the eye, "You should go away now before I do something bad."

"I…" taking a sharp breath and feeling tears well to her eyes, Mindy sniffled and nodded quickly, "I'm sorry Connor, please, I-"

"NOW."

Trembling with a slight nod Mindy gently closed the door and left, shivering and going into her and James's bedroom with a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She threw open the door to the shower and stepped in with her clothes on, simply standing under the scalding hot water with all her clothes on and crying hysterically.

…

"Baby Doll?" worried out of his mind by the lack-of reaction he was getting and fearing something was wrong James practically ripped open their bathroom door to be met by a cloud of steam and Mindy standing there beet red from crying and burning from the unbearably hot water she was under with all her clothes on still. "OH Christ!" practically jumping out of his skin James shut the water and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could, rocking her gently before whimpering himself and they both dropped to the ground just so he could hold her despondent body and tremble, and only then did Mindy catch the self-inflicted cuts on his arms and her face slammed into his chest, sobbing loudly in horror and clutching him to death.


	65. Chapter 65

**EternalxInsanity**: He really does love her beyond any kind of reason but it's hard for her not to have doubts. It's the nature of her illness. She needs constant reassurance and even then doubts will always come into her mind at some point. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Aw, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it so much.

…

James gently petted Mindy's soaking wet hair, his heart absolutely shattering at the sounds of the sobs coming from her tiny body. "Baby Doll what is it?" he asked, wincing as he looked at her beet red skin. She had done a pretty good job in scalding herself and that did not set well with him at all. "What's the matter with you?" That question only made her cry harder. "Baby Doll please! What's the matter? What's wrong? _Talk to me!_ I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Mindy pulled back, keeping her gaze down and sobbing uncontrollably as well. James gently tilted her head up so he could make eye contact with her. Almost as soon as he did so though, he was rocked by a rather vicious slap to the face. His entire side of his face stung horribly, but it was nothing compared to what he felt on the inside. It felt like she had just taken a sledgehammer and smashed it against his heart. "Baby Doll-"

"BAD Jamie!" Mindy scolded, practically ripping up his sleeve so she could point to the self inflicted cuts she had just discovered. "BAD BAD BAD Jamie!"

James winced and immediately tried to cover up what he had done to himself. "Baby Doll I can explain-"

"You don't have to explain!" Mindy said vehemently. It had been quite awhile since he had seen her like this and he hated it. Her acting like this meant she was quite mind fucked and that was just not something he could ever stand to see. He had fought tooth and nail to make her feel like she never had to feel like that again and the fact that this was happening made him feel like he had failed her. "I know what you were doing!"

He shook his head, desperate to get her calmed down. He knew a whole bunch of shit she didn't mean was about to come out of her mouth because she was upset but he was trying to get her calmed down before she could get started. "Baby Doll-"

She shook her head, so lost in what her mind was telling her that she didn't want to listen. "You want to be with Annabelle because you're tired of me-"

"No!" That came out much harsher than he meant it to but he hadn't been able to help it. What she had said upset him greatly. "Baby Doll no! I would NEVER do that. Ever! How can you even say that?" He tried to wipe her tears away but she flinched back, which was like another blow to his heart. He tried not to show it though and instead kept his focus on what was upsetting her so much. She was what mattered, not him.

"I know you miss her," Mindy said, trying to get just enough of a hold on herself so she could talk clearly. "You miss her so much and I know seeing her made you want to be with her again-"

James shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Baby Doll no. That's nonsense. I'm right where I want to be."

Mindy snorted in disbelief. "I know you love her more than me. It's okay Jamie, I can handle it."

James kept shaking his head. "Baby Doll listen to me. I'm _in love_ with you. Madly and deeply and utterly over the fucking moon in love with you. I left Mark for you-"

"You would have left him sooner if Annabelle had asked you too," Mindy pointed out. "Julie tolded me that. Annabelle did not ask you that though because she is much better than I am. She wasn't a pain in the ass about things like I am."

"First of all, I don't know WHAT I would have done if Annabelle had asked me to leave Mark because she NEVER asked me to do it," James pointed out. "Neither she or Mark had the guts to make me choose so what I would have done doesn't matter. What matters is that I _chose you_. I chose to spend my life with you and you are NOT a pain in the ass about things. You are way too damn hard on yourself."

Mindy sighed heavily, chewing on her lower lip so hard that James thought it was going to start bleeding at any second. He tried to get her to stop doing it because the only time he ever wanted to see blood on her was when it got on her while they were killing someone but she jerked back, still skeptical about what he was saying. "Baby Doll…I'm _in love_ with YOU. I'm NOT in love with her anymore."

"Connor wishes you still were," Mindy said. "He does not want me to be his mother. You should have seen him when she came back, he was so happy-"

"Connor loves you," James insisted. "I know it doesn't seem that way because of the way he's acting but he does love you."

"He does not. He hates me because it's my fault Cooper's gone and me and Elizabeth are stealing you away from him."

"No-"

"He told me so."

James's jaw tightened. Considering how angry and upset Connor was over this whole damn Cooper thing, it was easy to believe that he would say some kind of bullshit like that. "He doesn't know what he's saying. He's angry because of what I did-"

"For me," Mindy reminded him. "If it hadn't been for me-"

"What happened wasn't your fault," James interrupted. He was not about to let her go down that trail. That way just led to badness. "Do you hear me? Cooper was the one who raped you because he got so fucking lost in whatever fantasy world he was caught up in. You and I both tried to make him see reality but he wouldn't have it. He fucking hurt you and NOBODY gets away with hurting you, do you understand me? I love you too much to ever fucking allow it. Connor just doesn't get it and that's my fault Baby Doll. It's not your fault at all. Annabelle and I took a risk having a baby and Connor's state of mind is always going to suffer for it."

Mindy didn't look like she believed he was actually saying that. "Jamie…" He waited for her to go on but she didn't. She lost her courage and clammed back up.

"If you have something to say Baby Doll, then go ahead and say it," James encouraged.

"I can't."

"Why not?" No answer. "Is it about Annabelle or Connor?" Still no answer. He sighed and gently cupped her face in his hands. "Please say what's on your mind Baby Doll," he pleaded. "I don't care if it's not good. Just tell me what's bothering you so much."

Mindy shook her head. "I can't! You'll hate me, I know you will!"

"I won't," James insisted. "I could never hate you." He took Mindy's head and placed it over his chest. "You feel that? You feel my heart beating? It beats every day, every hour, every minute, every _second_ for YOU! I wake up to you every morning and I go to sleep next to you every night. My fucking world revolves around you and our babies and I wouldn't change that for anything in this world-not even Annabelle."

"You don't-"

"Don't say I don't mean it. I mean it. I fucking mean it so much that I don't even know how to express it." He kissed her forehead firmly. "Now talk to me. I don't care whether it's bad or good, just talk to me."

Mindy breathed in through her nose, trembling because she was scared. James stood firm in with his insisting though and she finally hesitantly began to talk. "I just…I love you so much but I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That you'll divorce me if I mess up."

James was hurt by that. What had he done to ever give her that impression? "I could NEVER divorce you Baby Doll. I don't even like being away from you for more than a few minutes. I couldn't picture a life without you."

"But I'm not Annabelle-"

"I never wanted you to be. I wanted you to be you and I wanted you to be happy."

"I don't think she liked me."

"Who? Annabelle?"

"Yes. I was nice to her so she wouldn't hate me but she was scared of me when she first came back."

James shook his head slowly. "She's scared of just about anybody Baby Doll. She's got no self esteem-"

"I never had it either but I wasn't ever as scared as her."

"That's because you're one of a kind," James said warmly. He moved her hair away from her face and pressed his forehead against hers. "You're a fighter. Annabelle wasn't. She relied on me to protect and I gladly did it, just like I will fucking blow up the entire world if I had to do it to protect you."

Mindy shook her head. "Don't be stupid Jamie. We can't live if you blow up the world."

"Sure we can. We'll go up to the moon and live there while the entire fucking world burns." He poked the tip of her nose as he finally got a weak smile out of her. The smile soon disappeared though as she tried to keep clinging to the doubt that liked to creep into her mind and fuck with her.

"She was so pretty though. You and her are so pretty without trying and I'm fake and ugly and fat-"

"Nonsense. You're gorgeous."

Mindy sniffled and rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that."

"I'm not. Look me in my eyes. I'm no liar Baby Doll. You know that When I say you're gorgeous, I'm telling the truth."

"But-"

"No buts. You were gorgeous before your surgeries and you're gorgeous now. Nothing will ever make me change my mind about that."

Mindy's eyes welled up and he quickly wiped away the tears that snuck out of her. "No more tears Baby Doll," he pleaded. "I love you. You are my fucking world. Don't doubt yourself please."

Mindy's eyes went towards where the cuts on his arm though. "If you didn't want to kill yourself to be with Annabelle why did you do that Jamie? Why?"

He sighed, feeling bad that she had ever seen the damn cuts in the first place. "The day Cooper…well you know…before I knew what he did, I thought you were upset with me for some reason. And that thought made me feel so horrible-"

"So you had to cut yourself?" Mindy looked absolutely appalled by that. "Jamie I'm not worth that! Not at all! I'd rather you cut me than-"

"No!" James said, shaking his head vehemently. "Don't even talk like that!"

"Better me than you," Mindy insisted. She grabbed him by the shirt and started shaking him as hard as she could. "Promise me you won't ever do that ever again." The volume of her voice was starting to rise so fast that she was pretty much yelling at him now. "Promise me! You're so fucking perfect Jamie, you can't-"

"I promise," James said, quickly pulling her back into his arms and hanging on for dear life. He placed about three dozen kisses all over the top of her head as he began to rock back and forth. "No more cutting. I promise."

…

A couple hours later, when Mindy was downstairs with Tiffany getting dinner ready, James pounded on Connor's door to gain entrance into it. "Connor!" he yelled gruffly, frustrated as hell that it was locked. Connor had never locked him out before unless he was doing something naughty. "Connor Michael Lawson you open this door!"

"I don't wanna!" Connor yelled back. "Go away!"

James shook his head and started pounding the door even harder. "You open this door right now! You hear me? You open it or I'm going to kick it open!"

Connor let out a loud whine but got up to his feet so he could open the door and glare at James. "There? Happy now?" He immediately tried to shut it again but James stopped him and barged in uninvited. "This attitude has got to stop," he said immediately. He knew that the way Connor was seriously hurting Mindy and he did not like that at all. It was bad enough that Cooper had hurt her but to have Connor turned against her? No, he couldn't stand for it. Mindy hadn't done anything to deserve this treatment and there was no way he could let it continue. "Your mother loves you very much and you're hurting her with this bullshit. Doesn't that matter at all to you?"

Connor scowled and folded his arms over his chest. "Connor's not here right now. You-"

"NO! Don't you DARE do that to me right now!" James shook his head, finally noticing that Connor was wearing Cooper's clothes. He quickly bit down on his tongue and resisted the urget to say what he wanted to say about it. He would deal with the clothes issue once he had taken care of the attitude problem. "Your mother and I are trying very hard with you. We really are. But you need to understand that Cooper is not coming back and that's HIS fault! HE hurt your mother in ways that you won't ever understand and that's not something I can ever forgive."

"You didn't even TRY!" Connor responded. "You just went crazy-"

"I was defending your mother," James said firmly. "And I will NEVER forgive Cooper for what he did. Not ever."

Connor's eyes darkened and James knew he was preparing to launch himself into full tantrum mode. "Well I won't forgive YOU! You're a LIAR and you're MEAN and-"

"And when did I lie?" James asked. "Enlighten me, when did I lie?"

"You promised when Coopy ran away that you would find him and never let him go away ever again," Connor said, stamping his foot and clenching his fists together tightly. "I'm stupid but I remember that! You said you would find him and not let him go away ever again but he's gone now. You lied!"

"Well I didn't know he would turn into a rapist when I made that promise," James said. "He's exactly like his father-"

"YOU raised him!" Connor sneered. "Not Mark. YOU did. So it's more your fault than stupid Marky's!"

James's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me?"

Connor gulped but stood his ground What was the worst James could do to him? Kill him? Connor was honestly too angry to even give a shit. His head was constantly hurting these days because he was so furious and didn't know what to do with himself. Losing Cooper had fucked him up supremely and it felt like nobody cared, which was making him even crazier.

James took a very slow, deep breath in order to try to keep his temper in check better. "Connor-"

"I HATE you!" Connor spat out without even thinking. "I HATE you, go AWAY! You'll never make me hate Coopy so stop it!"

What James was about to say was completely lost after Connor's outburst. He tried to come back with something but his mind went blank on him. Finally he just left the room, completely unaware of Connor barricading his door and packing up his bags. He had every intention of taking Snoopy and Spike and going to find Cooper. They could go live with him and everything would be okay again.


	66. Chapter 66

**EternalxInsanity****: **Yeah…the fun just don't stop for the Lawsons *shakes head*** Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Connor really does love Cooper, there is no doubt about that. Only problem is, just because he loves Cooper and wants him back doesn't mean everyone else does. He can't even begin to truly understand the badness of the situation and he don't even want to try. He loves Cooper and if they don't give him back then he's going to go find him and get him himself.

…

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair, James reentered his bedroom to see Mindy sitting on the bed and biting Elizabeth's bitty feet covered in little white socks so she wouldn't be cold from the central air-conditioning keeping the house at around seventy-two. The blonde blue-eyed infant cooed happily and waved her fists around for her mother to do it again, and taking a deep breath Mindy pseudo-gasped and buried her face into the baby's torso, blowing air into the baby's stomach so Lizzie Bear's mouth dropped entirely and she laughed while weaving her hands into her mother's hair to pull it. It was an innocent gesture mainly to keep Mindy's head where it was, but gingerly James stopped a sticky situation by easing Lizzie's hands off Mindy's hair and sitting behind his wife on their bed, pressing the most sensual kisses on the back of her neck and letting her hair flip back over her head into place.

"What about Hayden?" his arms wrapped around Mindy from behind and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her hair and eventually the side of her face before reaching even further for Elizabeth, and the baby was excited to be picked up by her father.

"Elizabeth Hayden Lawson…" Mindy said aloud while pondering the combination of syllables, "Lizzie Bear Hayden Lawson…" her lips pouted and she nodded while craning her neck to give James a kiss as he snuggled into the crook of her neck, "I like it. How'd you think of that, baby?"

"She likes dolphins" James shrugged, which immediately let Mindy know he was speaking about Hayden Panettiere and she giggled, "As do you." Taking a quick breath and reaching an arm back to run her fingers through his hair and dig into his scalp Mindy nodded.

"I love you" she said stiffly, "Do YOU like the name?" He breathed through his nose before kissing her harder on the lips.

"I do."

"Then Elizabeth Hayden it is!" Mindy giggled while kissing Elizabeth and then James once more, resting the bridges of their noses together so they could nuzzle each other, "That only took, what…?" she poked her tongue between her teeth and shrugged, "Three months longer than it had to?"

"We never got to talk about it" he pouted and held both her and the baby close, "Mom made sure of that…"

"But Senora Psychopath is GONE, darling!" she frowned and touched his lips, furrowing her brow and running her fingertips over them very carefully. "Your lips are beautiful…" she nodded while leaning to give his fuller lower lip a kiss, savoring the slight slit in the center of it either from an undisclosed scar or that was just the way he was born. His upper lip was barely even there, but bow-shaped. She loved it.

"What?" he grinned and kissed her again, "What is it?"

"You're very kissable…" her fingers skimmed over the soft skin on his moistened lips and she nodded, "The shape your lips are makes you very fun to kiss."

"Not as fun as you are" he shook his head and they kissed, "I like you in red."

"I like you in suspenders instead of a belt" she nodded and twisted her position so she straddled his hips and kept Elizabeth pressed between their bodies.

"Oh, you mean like in the nineteenth century?" he teased and Mindy nodded immediately with a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"You have the right body for them; I think you'd look very cute"

"Well if I ever have a reason to wear a suit…"

"I'll find one" Mindy nodded eagerly, wrapping her arms tight around his neck as he held Elizabeth with one arm and nuzzled her face with his, "Jamie?"

"Yes?" Her eyes dropped to Elizabeth before resting her head to his chest calmly.

"Do you wish we could have another baby?"

He froze for a second in pity before ruefully nodding and snuggling her, "It's not your fault, if anything its-"

"Mine for being too fucking incapable."

"Wrong" he corrected before kissing the top of her head, "I meant to say Crispy, but I love them all I couldn't imagine being without any of them." Her face fell so he tapped her cheek and gave her a firm kiss. "They're ours, alright? I have seven beautiful children with you" they kissed, "If there was a way around what happened that wouldn't result in your death I'd do so, you know that…" afraid of leading her to conclusions he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "I know you're a little romantic and loved being pregnant" he frowned and rested his forehead against hers, "But every fucking time I look at our daughter I see you and couldn't be any happier with what we have now."

"Connor's not" Mindy shook her head with an exhale while helping him get his shirt over his head, "I wish we were not so far apart…" she dropped to his hot chest and listened to him breathe.

"Far apart how, Baby Doll?" frowning he ran a hand through her hair, "How are we far apart? You're my better half"

"I wish we were the same age so I get you longer…" He took a long breath after that one, leaning down and giving her a kiss while gently nibbling her neck.

"Things wouldn't have turned out for you the way they did if I grew up with you." Her eyes glazed over and she furrowed her brow.

"You think you would have loved me then?"

"I love you now…" he pouted his lips and nodded, "I woulda given Mom and Dad a nice pick axe to the skull for laying a hand on you"

"Mommy woulda hated you" she giggled before biting the tip of his nose, "You woulda been down in the doggy kennel with me as a demon from hell."

"So?" he shrugged playfully before nipping her ear, "We'd make puppies." She wanted to smile, but then she frowned.

"They would have drowned our babies."

"Mom was no different" he insinuated Caroline and she nodded along to that, "She would have done something awful to you for being mine, as we've already seen…"

"I had a dream you were hanged by the neck like they used to do back in London with the prisoners with the gray suit-things."

"WHAT?" his eyes widened and she nodded with a sniffle.

"I cried."

"I hope you did, Baby Doll!" he shook his head and cringed, "What did I do to deserve THAT?"

"Killed a man" she shrugged, "You were in prison and then they found you guilty and hanged you with me and Lizzie Bear watching. She was like…five. You were beautiful though…" she touched his face and nodded, "You'll always be beautiful."

"Can we have sex?"

"Hm?" she furrowed her brow and he nodded along stiffly.

"You…me…can we have sex? I don't think we did it yet today and considering my wedding vow to your gorgeous face that's badness."

"So?" she kissed Lizzie and shrugged, pulling her red slip over her head as James leaned over and temporarily placed Elizabeth in her basinet, "Does this mean its makeup sex?"

"Makeup sex?" he lowered her back to the mattress and rested her head on his hand while allowing her short legs to get around his waist and her hands to work on his boxers, "Why would we be having makeup sex?"

"Because we yelled…" she said a bit meekly, dropping her eyes and swallowing hard as he removed his pants and devoured her mouth, "yelling is bad, we never yell."

"We didn't fight" he whispered gently before moving his lips down her throat, over her breasts, and eventually between her legs to get her wet.

"Jamie…" she held his head on her and sighed, "I think I'm in love with your mouth." Though she couldn't see, he smirked and brought his head back up to kiss her before dropping once more to finish getting her ready for him. "Though you talk with a bit of a lisp-FUCK!" she cried out from shock as his teeth began to assist his tongue, "Jamie, I LOVE you!"

She was in the midst of taking his entire length down her throat when unknown to them someone was listening outside the door to their every move. Like she had often done to him, he bucked into her mouth and made a bit of a mess when he came, but for her it only made a sultrier visual to create for him. The moment he thrust into her to make love, Connor scowled, grabbed his bags along with Snoopy and Spike, and left.

…

"I don't CARE that he had sex with or feelings for her, man!" Jeff waved Joie off while pacing around the hallway outside Cooper's hospital room, "What I DO fucking care about is that he god damn RAPED her! And LIED to me about it!"

"He was too scared to tell you-"

"BullSHIT he was too scared, alright?" Jeff narrowed his eyes and glared into the hospital room, "When you enter a god damn relationship I don't care who you're with, you're supposed to be able to fucking trust them to tell you the truth! She's fucking shared territory for Christ's sake, I DATED her! I've hooked up with her; I know all her little innocent flirting I coulda talked some sense into him"

"No one could…" Joie rubbed the back of his neck and frowned, "Not even Mind-"

"MIRANDA" Jeff corrected sharply, "James married MIRANDA, it makes a difference."

"Poppa James married both of them, but hates the one we're familiar with."

"So Cooper had to fucking RAPE her because James chased the bad personality away?" Jeff shook his head with a scowl and shrugged, "I don't get it. I don't fucking get it at all. How the FUCK do you rape ANYONE never mind your fucking father's wife? That's his god damn mother you don't do that kind of shit to her! And he LIED about it"

"He didn't lie" Joie's eyes narrowed a bit in Cooper's defense, "Nobody ASKED so he didn't lie."

"I knew something was wrong…" Jeff shook his head confusedly, "The moment he told me that raven dream I knew something was wrong."

"She has a pet raven, I saw it" Joie nodded with a bit of a confused gulp, "I remember when she first broke out, Cooper and I were sixteen…she just turned seventeen…she kept Lenore on-stage and in the wings during her concerts and she let her fly around. Cooper could have pulled all that from there…"

"I don't care WHAT he's pulling shit from, I knew something was wrong! I fucking knew it!"

"And what could you possibly do about it now?" Joie shrugged, "It's a little late for finger-pointing don't you agree?"

"Please" Jeff wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "He's the thief who's sorry not because he stole, but because he got caught."

…

"Look, Lizzie Bear!" James cooed excitedly the next morning to Elizabeth as they sat on the ground at about seven (because she'd gotten fussy and wanted to be changed and fed) waiting for Fievel to approach the baby curiously and immediately the infant grabbed the very old cat's tail, "It's a KITTY, Lizzie Bear! It's a KITTY! See?" he reached out and pet the old black cat as well, kissing Elizabeth's temple as she smiled widely, running her fingers along his velvety fur and looking up at James for approval, "You LIKE the kitty, Lizzie Bear? You like the kitty?"

Elizabeth balled her fists and leaned forwards to hug the cat's neck, and being he was older than time, Fievel obliged and let the baby choke him. Curious though, Elizabeth opened her mouth and tried to stick the cat's ear in her mouth, which made James chuckle and shake his head, cuddling the top of her head and pressing kisses all over her while trying to stand so he could grab Mindy's milkshake off the counter that he'd made for her.

"Come on…" he sighed and adjusted his hold while reaching for a pink crazy straw to stick in Mindy's drink, "Mommy needs her medicine and Daddy needs to surprise Mommy this morning…" he nodded and kissed her while heading up the stairs, "You wanna help Daddy make a present for Mommy, huh?" he whispered while kissing her firmer, "You wanna do that? Daddy could always use the company…"

He opened the door gently and set the drink down on his nightstand since Mindy was sleeping where his body once was, she slept on his chest as did Elizabeth, though the baby was easier to wake than Mindy. Though he was about to leave, James ran a hand over Mindy's shadowed face and gave her lips a long kiss, caressing her jaw and nuzzling her throat before kissing it.

"I love you, Baby Doll, I do…" he whispered into her ear even though she was sound asleep, "please don't dream about my execution again, you fairly creeped me out" he pecked her on the lips, "but that's why I love you" he kissed the tip of her nose, "creep."

…

Roused by the smell of batter frying on a pan, Tryg yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting out of bed. Lucky for him, his pin-straight blonde hair never fell out of place and both sides of his head were cut pretty short still from the faux-hawk Cooper gave him a while back. Taking a deep breath, he wandered into the kitchen expecting to see his mother where there James was trying very diligently all by himself to cook breakfast.

"Daddy?" Tryg's jaw dropped and Elizabeth looked over from her spot in her high chair close to the island in the middle of the kitchen cooking area while James was chopping strawberries and whatnot on a cutting board close to her. Quickly James drew his attention to his youngest son and smiled warmly.

"What's up, Tarzan?" he grinned and stopped what he was doing to come out from behind the island and extend an arm towards Tryg, who excitedly ran and jumped into his arms.

"What'cha makin', Daddy?" clinging to him like a little monkey, Tryg tried to peer over James's shoulder to see what was frying on the pan when he turned to flip it.

"Surprising Mommy" he gave Tryg's cheek a big kiss and flipped the very thin item over in the pan, "She doesn't think I can cook."

"But you CAN'T, Daddy!" Tryg laughed when James smirked and sat him down on the marbled counter next to the chopped fruit.

"I picked up a thing or two from watching Mommy for so long"

"So what are you making?" Tryg tried to see what James flipped onto a separate plate from everyone else's.

"Mommy wanted crepes the other day so now she gets to have them" James nodded with a thin smile, "My culinary skills I can't vouch for, you'll have to be the judge before I poison Mommy, Tarzan can ya do that?"

"Uh huh!" Tryg nodded excitedly and scooted towards the drawer where utensils were kept, "I wanna try, Daddy! Let me try!"

"Here…" he placed a plate in front of Tryg and pointed to all the fruit and stuff he'd cut up to put inside it, "Put whatever you want in there and be the judge."

"Yes, Daddy!" Tryg nodded as James mashed up a pear and began pouring it into a little bowl to feed Elizabeth with, "She looks like you."

"You think?" curiously James furrowed his brow and studied the blonde, blue-eyed girl looking up at him with the exact same expression he was giving her which made him laugh loudly and lean down to kiss her. "I think you're right…"

"She looks more like you than Mommy" Tryg nodded while spreading whipped cream around, "Your face is the same."

"I never thought of it that way…" he said lowly while running a hand over the top of Elizabeth's head and kissing her, "I'll have to ask Mommy, she's got the eye for all that kinda stuff."

"When's your anniversary?"

"August 13th"

"And when is Lizzie Bear's birthday?"

"October 27th" he grinned and kissed Elizabeth, "We get Halloween and Lizzie Bear's birthday in the same week!"

"I like Halloween!" Tryg nodded and placed a forkful of crepe in his mouth, "And this is very good, Daddy."

"Goody!" he grinned cheekily and started speeding up his process to he could set the table and make Mindy's specific plate so she could eat upstairs.

"We should have a big Halloween party for Lizzie's birthday" Tryg nodded thoughtfully while eating his food, "Mommy wants to make her Tinkerbelle."

"Mommy's very smart" James nodded as he set the table and made Mindy's specific plate along with Lizzie's pears he'd feed her after Mindy ate, "I'm stunned Snoopy hasn't come to try and eat anything yet."

"He's in Connor's room, Daddy" Tryg reminded him, "He can't open doors like Oxa can."

"That thing is going to end up a throw-rug if I find it in my shower one more time"

"Mommy wants a snake, Daddy!" Tryg chirped as James turned off the stove and set the food on the table, which spiked James's interest.

"Does she?"

"You should buy one. She used to have a white boa."

"I think we will once I figure out where all the other potential animals are going"

"If Mommy wants one you'll get one."

He smiled fondly for a moment before nodding.

"Go wake everyone up and tell them its breakfast time, alright Tarzan?" he ruffled his hair and kissed him, "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Daddy I love you" Tryg grinned before scampering off towards the stairs, so with a deep breath James lifted Elizabeth and Mindy's plate.

"Let's go, Mini-me" kissing the side of her head as they went up the stairs, James frowned a bit. He could have seventeen Elizabeth's on his arm, but it was what it was. He was lucky enough to have her in the first place by every mean both she and Mindy should be dead. "Baby Doll…?" carefully opening the door to their bedroom he grinned that she was still asleep and sat the plate on a nightstand so he could wake her up, "Baby Doll…" gently he nudged her with the bridge of his nose, "Baby Doll of mine…I made you breakfast let's go!"

"Hm?" she groaned a bit before fluttering her eyes open and stretching out slightly, wrapping her arms around James's neck and kissing him hard on the mouth, refusing to let go and holding him close.

"Baby Doll?" he frowned when she sniffled and shook her head a bit bleary-eyed.

"I'm sorry I hit you" she touched his cheek where she slapped him and gave him a big kiss there, "I never saided sorry and I did not mean to hit you, I love you so much, Jamie"

"I love you more" he said before pulling her out from under the covers and into his lap so she could see the plate in front of her, "And I'm sorry for hurting myself so I made breakfast."

"Ooo, Jamie!" she grinned and grabbed a fork, digging in and cuddling James as close as she could get him, "You answered my prayers and you cook amazing! I love you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Did I do it right?" he dropped his head to the crook of her neck and asked, kissing the icy skin until she nodded and squealed happily.

"You did it PERFECT, Jamie-darling!" her neck craned and they kissed so hard their lips stung. "It's amazing, I love it! You need to cook with me more, you're getting so good!"

"I'd like that" he nodded with a soft smile, kissing her neck and cuddling her as she reached for her milkshake with the crazy straw.

…

"Connor!" Tryg shouted while banging on Connor's door, "CONNOR! Connor let's GO its not funny anymore!" he kicked the door and twisted the handle to find a completely empty room with bags of clothing missing. Uh oh. "MOMMY! DADDY!"


	67. Chapter 67

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Maybe, maybe not. That will be revealed in time. **NeroAnne**: *shakes head* Poor Jeff *hugs him* He knew something was going on but he didn't know Cooper was going to go as far as he did. Now he gets to suffer too for Cooper's actions because he has to try and figure out what the hell to do now.

…

"Tarzan?" James and Mindy had heard Tryg yelling and James had been the first one to jump up to his feet to see what was going on. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Tryg pointed to Connor's room, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "Connor's gone! He's gone he's gone he's gone!"

"What?" James immediately went into Connor's room, his heart sinking way down to his feet. Not only was there no sign of Connor, Spike or Snoopy, but a whole bunch of his clothes were gone too. The window wasn't open so it wasn't likely that he had escaped that way, but James peered out it anyway, not seeing any trace of his son out in the yard. "Oh fuck…"

"Where is he Daddy?" Tryg asked innocently. "Do you think he's hiding?"

"I hope so," James muttered. He was trying to keep a somewhat calm exterior but on the inside he was completely panicking. Connor's last words to him were now ringing in his ears and he was kicking his own ass for just leaving it at that. Connor was not known for doing smart things when he was upset and he knew that. He fucking knew that but what did he do? He got upset over some fucking words. Sure they were fucking hurtful as hell but they were just words. He should have gotten the fuck over them and made sure nothing like this happened.

"What's going on?" Mindy asked as she came out of her and James's room with Elizabeth. Her brow furrowed when she saw James throwing open any door he could get his hands on, literally trying to tear the house apart in his futile search for Connor.

"Connor's gone Mommy," Tryg announced. "We can't find him."

"What?" Mindy's eyes widened and she gave James a worried look.

"Baby Doll, can you go search downstairs for me please?" James asked. He was failing at sounding calm, despite all the effort he was putting into it. He was hoping against hope that Connor was just hiding to play a mean joke on him but deep down, he knew that wasn't the case. That wasn't going to stop him from looking though. When it came to Connor, it was always better to be safe than sorry.

Mindy nodded and raced downstairs, Tryg following close behind her. James continued with tearing the upstairs and the attic apart, waking up Tiffany and the girls in the process. Upon hearing about the situation, Tiffany went outside and checked Connor's tree house, but came up empty handed. Connor was long gone, just like James had feared.

"We have to find him Jamie," Mindy said frantically. She followed James into the kitchen as he grabbed his keys off the microwave. "He's a baby, he can't be out there! He could get hurt-"

"I know," James said. He cursed under his breath as the keys slipped out of his hand and he was forced to catch them before they hit the ground. He was trying to think of where the hell Connor would run off too. Logic dictated that Connor was off to find Cooper, but that didn't really answer any kind of questions considering the fact that they didn't know where Cooper was or whether he was even still alive. Plus, where someone else might go look for Cooper didn't mean that was where Connor was going to go look. Logic and thinking straight about these kinds of things were not his strong suit. He was the type of person to look for Cooper at the zoo because…well just because. "Baby Doll I want you to stay here with the girls."

"But Jamie-"

"In case he comes back home," he clarified. "I don't want him popping back in without someone here to catch him."

"What if he went to the park Daddy?" Tryg asked. "We have lots of hiding places in the park. He showed them to me ages ago."

"I can take Tryg there and check them out," Tiffany volunteered.

James nodded. "Okay." Any help he could get was great at the moment. He looked at Amber, Thorn and Scarlett and nodded at them. "You girls stay here with your mother, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," they all agreed.

"Good girls." James gave Mindy a peck on the cheek before practically sprinting out the front door. He hopped into his car and backed out of the driveway so recklessly that he hit the mailbox. He didn't stop to fix it though. He just sped off and headed to the spot where he had found Connor last time. There was absolutely no sign of him there and James was really starting to panic now. He didn't know where the fuck to start looking. Did he start checking the hospitals on the off chance Cooper somehow managed to get to one? Did he try to head towards the desert because that was where Connor knew he usually dumped the bodies of the victims? Or did he go somewhere else entirely?

"Fuck fuck fuck!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, his hands shaking so badly that he almost dropped the fucking phone. He was flashing back to the last time Connor had taken off like this. Back when Cooper was on drugs and had run away from home because of Joie's death, Connor had taken off in the middle of the night because he had wanted to find Cooper and live with him again. The police had ended up finding him on the side of the road, completely terrified out of his mind because he had almost gotten hit a dozen times while he had been crossing the busy freeway. Connor had only been eleven at the time and it wasn't like things had really changed since then. Connor was still a little child in mind and in heart and he was really naïve to how dangerous it was out in the real world. As big as he was and as dangerous he could be, he could easily land himself into serious trouble that he couldn't handle on his own.

James dialed Julie's number and gripped the steering wheel with his other hand to keep it from shaking. The phone rang three times before Julie finally answered. "Hello?"

"Connor ran away," James said, driving off again at a snail's pace so he could stick his head out the window and look around while he talked. "His clothes are missing and we couldn't find him anywhere in the house."

"Oh no," Julie muttered with a sigh.

"Yeah, I fucking second that," James agreed. "I don't know where to fucking start looking for him Rosenberg. I don't know how much of a head start he's had or where he intended to go and we've got to fucking FIND him Rosenberg! Do you hear me? We have to FIND him and we have to find him NOW!"

"I hear you James," Julie assured him. "Believe me, I know we have to find him-"

"But I don't know where to look!" James had slipped into full panic mode because it was too hard to keep up any kind of cool, calm and collected demeanor. "He could be anywhere and-"

"James!" Julie snapped suddenly. "Breathe. Right now, just breathe."

James forced himself to shut up and do what she said. "Okay, I'm breathing. Now what?"

"Has Connor been acting different lately?"

"He's upset that Cooper's gone. He's been acting out and shit." James left out the part where Connor had told him he hated him. That was not something he felt like discussing at the moment."

"Okay. So knowing him, he's probably out searching for Cooper."

"But we don't even know if Cooper's-"

"That doesn't matter. If Connor wants Cooper then he'll look for him." Julie was keeping her voice firm so James couldn't argue with her. "Now let's start with the logical places to look because Connor is not a complete and total idiot. There is a smart boy buried somewhere underneath his insanity. I'll check with the local hospitals to see if anyone has seen him. He's really not hard to miss."

"Especially when he's got Spike and Snoopy with him," James pointed out.

"Exactly. A large man with a beagle and a goat is going to attract attention. Now I'll check the hospitals and you go out towards the desert because he knows that's where you like to dump bodies and stuff. You're in a car I'm assuming and he's on foot. Even with a head start I'm hoping he couldn't have gotten too far in. If he's on foot and dragging his pets around, that should hopefully slow him down."

James nodded along, freaking out because he knew Connor could easily get lost in the desert. Connor did not have a good sense of direction so if he somehow got out into the desert and got off the road, there was no telling where he would end up. "I'm heading there now. Keep in touch with me, alright?"

"Oh believe me, I definitely will."

…

David raised his eyebrows as Julie hung up the phone. He had heard Julie's side of the conversation and was able to piece together that Connor had run away because of Cooper. There was obviously something more to it but he hadn't been told everything because it wasn't his business. It was obviously a family matter and David didn't want to ask and piss someone off. He had known James for a long time and he knew the Lawsons were the wrong family to get on the wrong side of. "Think you guys will find him?" He was referring to Connor of course.

"I hope so," Julie replied. She sat her phone down on the bedside table and got out of bed so she could get dressed. She had envisioned spending the entire day in bed with David but obviously that plan had gone to shit.

"Want me to help you look?" David offered.

Julie considered that offer carefully. The more people that were looking for Connor meant the better chance that they would have of actually finding him. "If you wouldn't mind…"

"I won't," he assured her. "Just tell me where you want me."

"You know that elementary school that's near here?"

"Yeah."

"Try there. It's empty and so are some of the houses around it. That's a great place for Connor to set up shop." It was a long shot but at this point, anything and everything was worth a try.

"Okay," David agreed. He got up so he could put on his own clothes. "I'll call you if I find him."

'Okay. But don't try to like force him to go anywhere with you. Just call me and let me and James handle him."

David smiled thinly. "Oh don't worry. Having James as a godfather for all of these years has taught me one very important lesson."

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Don't ever fuck with a Lawson."

Now if that wasn't advice to live by, Julie didn't know what was.

…

"I'm not finding him Tiffany," Tryg said after he and Tiffany had searched the entire park. They were looking high and low but they weren't finding any trace of Connor. If he had ever been here at all he was long gone now.

Tiffany shook her head and glanced up in the trees. She had searched some of them until remembering he had taken Snoopy and Spike with him. There was no way he could hide up in the trees with those two with him. He wouldn't risk them falling out and dying because he loved them too much. "I don't think he's here Tryggy."

Tryg blinked and then frowned. "Well where is he then?"

"I don't know." That wasn't the answer she wanted to give but she didn't know what else to say. She couldn't come up with a good lie fast enough.

Tryg frowned even more. "Can we keep looking for him?"

Tiffany nodded and took his hand. "Yeah, we'll keep looking."

"Promise?" Tryg was really distressed by the disappearance of Connor and Tiffany felt so bad for him.

She nodded again, this time picking him up so he wouldn't have to keep walking. "Yeah, I promise."

…

"Settle down!" Connor ordered as he forced a very reluctant Snoopy and Spike to sit down in the stroller he had stolen from the church basement he had stashed his bags in. He was standing outside of St. Mary's hospital because that was the place he was going to look for Cooper next. He had already broken into one of the bars that Cooper liked to go to sometimes and had also checked Mercy Hospital. The lady at Mercy said a boy named Cooper wasn't there and Spike had bit a nurse tried to take the blanket off the "babies". Connor had managed to escape before the mean people caught them and made sure Spike knew that biting nurses would not be tolerated until after they had found Cooper. "And stop being naughty! This is serious! We have to make sure Daddy doesn't find us and stop us from getting to Coopy!"

Snoopy growled at Spike, who immediately tried to jump back out of the stroller. Connor growled in frustration and forced him back in, slapping him lightly on the butt in the process. "Bad Spike! Lay down and pretend to be a sleeping baby!" He pointed at Snoopy, who was already making himself comfortable. "See? He's being a good doggy! Now be a good goat and lay down!"

Spike made a disgruntled noise and reluctantly settled down. Connor threw the blanket over them and then pushed the stroller into the hospital, going straight to the front desk and bouncing around impatiently. "Is Cooper Lawson here?" he asked, trying to sound like as much of a grown up as possible.

"Let me check." The lady at the desk barely paid any of attention to him as she checked her computer. "Room 236."

"Kay. Thank yous." Connor quickly pushed the stroller to the elevator, making sure not to make eye contact with anybody. When he got into the elevator he checked on his pets and found Spike trying to bite Snoopy, who promptly bit Spike right on the nose and put an end to that shit. "You two are so SILLY!" he said in exasperation. He gave them each a little treat to shut them up and then threw the blanket back over them just as the elevator door opened. There was a man in a wheelchair waiting to get in as he got out, and he was very tempted to grab the man and roll him down the stairs just to see if he could cripple the cripple even more. He restrained himself though because as fun as doing that was, he still had to get to Cooper before James managed to find him. He had it all planned out where he and Cooper would live in the church basement before getting a real house of their own and maybe he could even sneak back and take Tryg to live with them. Then there would be no mean daddies and no stupid girls to always ruin things. It would just be him, Cooper, Tryg, Spike, Snoopy and Jeff if Cooper really wanted him there. Jeff was not a girl or a mean daddy and as long as he didn't take too much of Cooper's attention, Connor was okay with him being around.

"236...236...yay! Here it is!" Connor bounced around excitedly. He had found Cooper's room. "You ready Snoopy?"

Snoopy whined and tried to get out from underneath the blanket. He was ready to get loose and play.

"What about you Spike?"

Spike responded by trying to eat the blanket.

Connor giggled and took a deep breath. "Okay." Here we go." He looked around to make sure nobody was watching and then went into the room.


	68. Chapter 68

**Esha Napoleon****: **Thank you! **EternalxInsanit**y: That sums it up quite nicely I think. **NeroAnne**: They did indeed. The thought of Connor going off anywhere alone is really just all kinds of badness, considering how childlike and naïve he is. He's dangerous in his own right sure but he can easily land himself in trouble he can't get out of because he can't take care of himself at all really.

…

"Coopy?" that voice made a weary Cooper look up and right away Connor slammed the door shut and bolted towards the bed, "COOPY! COOPY! COOPY YOU LIVED YOU DID!"

"What?" he croaked, his eyes narrowing before being able to make out Connor's form, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I ran away!" Connor nodded curtly while taking the dog and the goat out of the basket much to Cooper's surprise, "I ran away all by myself, I did! No stupid Daddy, Mommy, girls, or Elizabeth anymore-"

"You mean they don't know where you are?" his heart sank into the pit of his stomach, "How could you do that?"

"Because I hate them all" Connor said firmly, sitting on the bed and plopping his suitcase on the ground, "And now I am here to take you away and live in the church basement until we get a real house-"

"Connor…" feeling horrible now, Cooper wanted to reach out and touch him, but was too weak to do so and shook his head, "you can't do that…"

"I can TOO!" Connor shouted vehemently, "I hate them, Coopy! I hate them so much they can-"

"Connor?" Joie asked from the doorway with a disgruntled Jeff and immediately Connor furrowed his brow and stared at Joie agape.

"JOIE?" Connor gasped and reluctantly Joie rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, "You're supposed to be DEAD! I remember! You died!"

"I know…" Joie nodded a bit meekly, "but your brother needed serious help, and-"

"Stupid stupid stupid DADDY tried to KILL HIM he did! For NO REASON-"

"HEY!" immediately Jeff hopped onto the defense and actually made Joie cringe, "He raped your fucking stepmom, alright? RAPED HER!" he didn't catch the pained look in Cooper's eyes, and at the moment quite frankly didn't care. He was furious with him, but stood by his hospital bed as a formality because it just was what it was. No one else was jumping in line besides Connor, and this was simply a disaster waiting to happen. "Are you that fucking close-minded and self-absorbed not to realize what your brother did?"

"I don't CARE what he did" Connor said quite plainly, "he's my Coopy."

"But you SHOULD care, Connor, you shouldn't have run off like that…" gently Joie touched Connor's back and sat on the bed beside him, "Your parents have to be worried sick"

"No. They don't care. They have their stupid baby-"

"Dude, seriously cut it the fuck out!" Jeff shouted, almost on his last nerve. He wanted a cigarette or something to keep him at bay, but there were none to be had. "They're your parents. They love you. They're worried sick about you-"

"Lies" Connor sighed knowing it was annoying Jeff, "I don't care about them, they are not my family anymore. My Coopy is here and my Snoopy and Spike are here, and-"

"You wanna know WHY you have that fucking goat in the first place?" Jeff shouted harshly, annoyed by Connor's indifference to his voice, "Your mom fucking begged your dad and conned him into doing it for you! He wasn't going to but the 'stupid' mommy who doesn't love you did!"

"So?" Connor pouted and reached down to pick up Spike, he was there anyway so what did it matter how he got there? "I don't care."

"Of course you don't" Jeff twitched violently and paced around the room.

"Connor…" Joie tried again, curling his lips in and shaking his head, "Cooper can't leave this room."

"What do you MEAN he can't?" Connor shook his head and gulped, "Of course he can! He's…"

"He has no money, he has no medical insurance, and he can't physically take him out of this room for god knows how long" Joie explained with a frown, "We have to do whatever the doctors tell us, and for our brother's health we HAVE to keep him in here."

"Fuck this shit, man…" Jeff shook his head and pulled his cell phone out.

…

"Honestly, Mommy…" Scarlett sighed and carelessly lifted a pillow off a couch as her attempt to 'look', "Why are we even looking? Connor hates us all anyway."

"No no, he doesn't hate you…" holding Elizabeth on her hip and Chelsea in her free hand, Mindy sighed and peered into the backyard to see Thorn and Oxa were coming inside apathetically as well.

"You sound like you're convincing yourself more than anyone" Amber said without looking up from her science homework that her tutor instructed she do.

Since the Mirman School for the Gifted was in Beverly Hills, Mindy had hired actual teachers from that school to fly out from Los Angeles and tutor Amber in Vegas. Amber didn't have any friends to begin with outside her own family, so the social aspect of not being in 'real' school didn't bother her in the slightest. Her best friend was walking around with two babies on her arms trying to cook lunch for them all. Thorn and Scarlett attended kindergarten while Amber was in first grade. Tryg was in nursery school for about three hours each morning meanwhile Chelsea didn't do anything yet because she was Autistic.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" the young woman sighed in exasperation and sat Elizabeth in a little carrier that rocked when Mindy tapped it with her foot and sat Chelsea on the counter before kissing her, "Give up and call it a day? Daddy would be out there looking for you whether you liked him or not."

"We're not mean to Daddy" Amber countered quite quickly, "And why am I learning about igneous, sedimentary, and metamorphic rocks? What will this ever do for me?"

"Igneous rocks are the cool black things that form when lava dries up after a volcano explodes, sedimentary rocks are the first layer that you hit when you dig in the dirt and are composed of all sorts of different sediments, and metamorphic rocks are found deeper in the earth's layers and change over time, hence the word 'morphic'."

Amber stared at her mother for a long few minutes in astonishment as Mindy simply went about making tomato soup with rice and grilled cheese sandwiches for the girls as lunch.

"I didn't know you liked science…?" Amber raised an eyebrow and giggled, catching Mindy's eye and she sighed.

"I watch alotta TV."

Deciding to frig her homework for the moment, Amber looked up with a besmirched grin on her face and left the kitchen table to approach her mother.

"So does that mean you and Daddy have long romantic talks about the formation of layers and tectonic plate movements under the surface of the earth?"

Mindy stared at her before narrowing her eyes and pointing the wooden spoon she was mixing the white rice with at Amber quickly, "Don't try to be cute."

"This is BORING!" Scarlett yelled and gave up, entering the kitchen and sitting on the counter next to Chelsea, "I don't even LIKE Connor, Mommy!"

"But I do" Mindy countered and watched Thorn slam the back door in a huff with Oxa trailing alongside her, "And so do Daddy and Tryggy."

"Tryggy's a little shit" Amber said while pulling a stray hair off the back of Mindy's purple dress and threw it in the garbage, "but at least he loves us."

"He is NOT a shit, Ambie" Mindy sighed while motioning for Amber to pull bowls and plates out for everyone, "He is my perfect little angel and I will not hear anything else about it."

"Does Oxa get grilled cheese too, Mommy?" Thorn asked while patting the barstool next to her for Oxa to jump up, and Mindy shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Goody" Thorn nodded and pet the top of Oxa's head, "I know you love Mommy's tomato soup with rice and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Oxa loves everything I cook" she wrinkled her nose and started speaking in a cutesy voice, "Don't you, booka?" Oxa purred and they rubbed noses before Mindy kissed it. "That's what I thought, babyboo."

"Where is Daddy?" Chelsea asked Mindy with a frown, "I want Daddy."

"Daddy's looking for your brother, baby, remember?" Mindy reminded her gently with a kiss to her forehead, "He promised he would color with you, didn't he?" Chelsea stared blankly for a moment before nodding. "So don't worry."

"I kinda don't want Connor to come back" Amber said while setting the table for her sisters, "He's so mean to us. He told Daddy he hated him-"

"You hated Daddy too, honey"

"No" Amber shook her head, "I hated him for hurting you."

"And Connor hates me for making Cooper go away, honey…"

"That's wrong. Cooper raped you."

"Try telling Connor that" Mindy rubbed her temples with a shake of the head, "I am not Connor's mommy, he has no tie to me. He wants no tie to me."

"But Lizzie Bear is his REAL sister!" Scarlett accepted her bowl that Mindy scooped the soup into and shook her head, "He HAS to love the Lizziekins" she grinned and waited for Mindy to place the rocker on the counter so Scarlett could tickle her feet, "Isn't that right, small fry?" Elizabeth cooed and kicked her feet out for Scarlett to tickle her more.

"That's what Perez Hilton calls us" Thorn rolled her eyes and watched Mindy push the plate stacked with grilled cheese sandwiches towards her, and Chelsea took the one off the top without warning, "Tater Tot and Small Fry."

"I'm Small Fry because my name starts with S" Scarlett rolled her eyes and pointed her spoon at Thorn didactically; "YOU'RE Tater Tot."

"Your names are Thorn and Scarlett" Mindy corrected crossly and shook her head, "Don't read his bullshit."

"Connor does not like Lizzie because Daddy loves her" Thorn rolled her eyes and spooned some soup into her mouth, "He hates us too because we're Daddy's little girls."

"Yes you are" Mindy nodded and smiled at all five girls sitting around her on the counter, "Daddy loves us all very much, but we have to find Connor he's your brother."

"No we don't" Amber said quickly with a shake of her head, "I don't like him because he doesn't like us. He's a jerk. Old Daddy didn't like him either."

"Glen didn't like Daddy at all. That is not fair to say."

"Maybe not…" Amber sat up next to Mindy on the counter and started braiding her mother's hair, "but when he hated someone he knew what he was talking about."

"He was very smart…" Mindy's voice trailed off a bit and she nodded weakly, "too smart for his own good. That's what made him so different from everybody else. He was a genius, but had no people skills because he did not know how to talk to anyone, so he was just mean to them because he was smarter and he could do that."

"Mommy?" Thorn got Mindy's attention and she frowned while starting to stir her soup, "What happens if Daddy doesn't find Connor?"

"…I don't know, baby" Mindy shook her head with a gulp, "He has to be around here somewhere. I do not think he gotted hurt or we would have known."

"I hope a coyote eats him for being so mean to us" Thorn said quite loudly and Scarlett nodded in agreement.

"Me too, right Lizzie Bear?" she giggled as Elizabeth put her fist in her mouth and then reached for Scarlett's long blonde hair. "She looks so much like Daddy…"

"I know…" Mindy grinned when her phone rang and she furrowed her brow to try and figure out who it was.

"It's Jeff" Amber told Mindy and immediately Mindy leaned on Amber and answered.

"Jeffrey Nero?"

"Min…" Jeff answered back and took a deep breath through his nose, "Where are you? How are you holding up?"

"At home…" Mindy curled her lips in and nodded, "If you're looking for Cooper he's not here anymore, I-"

"I know" Jeff nodded and sounded quite dead on the other line, "I want to know how you're feeling."

"I'm…" her lips curled in and she shrugged, "I'm so sorry, Jeff, I didn't…"

"It's not your fault" again he repeated, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh…" she cringed, "coulda been better if Connor did not decide to run away because Jamie kicked Cooper out, I guess you somehow know…"

"I'm with him right now" he said lowly, "can you keep a secret? As my friend?"

"Of course-"

"As in don't tell Papa Bear?" Mindy thought about that a moment before smiling weakly.

"What is it?"

"I'm with both of them right now…"

"In North Carolina?" she asked incredulously and Jeff actually had to run a hand over his face and smile.

"In St. Mary's…"

"OH god!" she slapped a hand over her mouth, "How did he get there? What happened? Is he okay, is he with Cooper?"

"Yeah, the brat's fine" Jeff said shortly before walking further down the hospital hallway so nobody could hear him, "Cooper's in deep shit though, take that for what you will."

"I know…" she ran a hand through her hair and trembled fearfully, "Jamie froze his accounts and knocked him off our insurance plan for both car and health."

"Honestly, I don't even know whether I feel bad for him or not…" he shook his head and gulped, "I can't even think, Min, this is just so fucking fucked up how could he lie to me like that? How could he hurt you like that?"

"He messed up…" she ran a hand through her hair again and frowned, "how is he?"

"I don't fucking know nor do I care at the moment, he's alive."

"Jeffrey…"

"No, Min" he shook his head and scowled, "I'm not having any of that shit."

"I know he messed up, but…" she frowned and grit her teeth, "you said he's in St. Mary's?"

"Yeah…" Jeff gulped and nodded, "you're not seeing him or anything, right?" he chuckled bitterly and shook his head, "You're not THAT fucking sick in the head, Min, are you?"

"I want you to breathe…" Mindy sighed and shook her head out for a moment, "and I want you to promise you'll keep an eye on Connor and make sure he does not leave that room with Cooper until I…" she curled her lips and cut herself off, "It was very sweet of you to come all the way out here like this…"

"Min…" he sighed, "I can't…"

"I love ya, alright?" she frowned and pulled out a phone book for Amber to skim for St. Mary's hospital, "I'll keep Jamie occupied, just make sure nothing happens to my boys."

"Take care of yourself…" Jeff said a bit meekly, "and please don't tell James-"

"No, no, I won't" she shook her head, "No one will know, alright? Just listen to me."

"I trust you…" he sighed and took a deep breath, "You're the best, Min."

"Only because I love you, Jeffrey Nero" she hung up and Amber pointed to the number for Mindy.

"What are you doing, Mommy?" Amber frowned as Mindy shook her head and started typing the number into her Blackberry, "Daddy will get mad…"

"What Daddy doesn't know won't kill him…" she warned Amber quickly before suddenly seeming very stern once the woman at the front desk answered the phone.

"St. Mary's hospital…"

"Hi" Mindy began quickly, "my name is Miranda Lawson, and I was told that my son Cooper is in critical condition…?"

"Name, Miss?" the woman asked and started typing into her computer and Mindy took a deep breath.

"Cooper Benjamin Lawson. He's my son. Is he checked in there?"

"We have him stabilized and under careful observation, yes…" the woman said shortly, "but unless he's insured we can't"

"There's been a mistake, I forgot that he's off my husband's plan but I don't need an insurance company to pay whatever he needs done"

"But Miss-"

"I'm Mindy fucking Stratus, alright?" immediately the woman went quiet, "You do what you need to, switch him to a rehabilitation facility, and I want a full status report every day while you send the bills to my separate mailing address where my head personal assistant named Donna Rann- D-O-N-N-A R-A-N-N will handle everything from there, alright? You got that?"

"Can I have the mailing address, Miss Stratus?"

"Mindy Stratus 42 West 11400 W. Olympic Blvd Suite 1100. Los Angeles, CA 90064. The woman's name is Donna Rann once again, and she'll take care of everything. Just get him what he needs done, please please please"

"I'll take note of that, Miss Stratus, right away…" the nurse nodded eagerly and typed it all into the computer, "I'm so sorry about all this, just…"

"If my husband or his assistant Julie Rosenberg calls you tell them NOTHING of my sons, do you understand?"

"May I have those names again, Miss Stratus?"

"Certainly" Mindy nodded, "James Lawson and Julie Rosenberg. The information is disclosed only to me and Donna Rann because I'm paying the god damn bill. Thank you."

She hung up and sent Cooper a text message which had nothing but a little heart on it and she placed her phone down, Amber simply staring at Mindy in astonishment. Mindy had been tricky and gave the hospital her fan mail address, but still the bill would reach Donna who would cover all that shit for her.

"You know Daddy's gonna kill you"

"No he won't" Mindy shook her head and gave Amber a kiss, "Daddy doesn't know."

"He's gonna be so mad when he does…"

"I don't wish death on anyone" Mindy shook her head, "They both did something very fucked and mean to me, but they're my boys and that's that."

"You're a good Mommy" Amber's eyes widened and she held her mother very close, "I just want Daddy to love you forever"

"He does" Mindy smiled thinly and nodded, "We're sharin' a pitchfork in hell. I love Daddy."

"Then why are you keeping secrets from him?" Scarlett frowned and shook her head, "Daddy will get MAD"

"He might" Mindy shrugged and continued to hold onto Amber, "but I won't let Cooper die over this."

"I want him too" Thorn said coldly, "I want them both to."

"Stop that" Mindy said before dialing Tiffany and curling her lips in nervously.

"What's up, Loo-loo?" Tiffany asked while walking around a strip mall with Tryg to see if Connor was hanging out anywhere, "Did you find him?"

"Yes" Mindy nodded and took a deep breath, "but you cannot tell my Jamie."

…

"You found him?" Tryg gasped while hugging Mindy close and pressing his forehead to hers after Tiffany had raced home, "You found him, Mommy? Really?"

"Mhm" Mindy nodded and Eskimo-kissed him, "But you can't tell Daddy I did, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Tryg nodded and found Fievel walking by, so he scooped up the old black cat once Mindy placed him on his feet and off they went. Tiffany took a deep breath as Mindy snuggled Elizabeth and Chelsea on the couch before plopping next to her and frowning.

"The Jamester might have a little canary if he finds out you know…"

"And what?" Mindy raised an eyebrow, "Go to visit Cooper in the hospital, Taryn?" she shook her head and sighed, "Jamie wants him dead. He will do everything he can until he thinks Cooper is dead. He'll never know I am helping unless he looks for it. If he knows Connor is there, he will force Connor home and Connor will run away again. I want them both safe even if they hate me for it."

"God…" Tiffany sighed and shook her head, "you're taking him out of the hospital?"

"After he gets what he needs done?" she raised an eyebrow and nodded while flipping on Sleepy Hollow, "He's going to a rehab place until he's better, yeah."

"He doesn't deserve it."

"I know…" she frowned and rubbed the back of her neck, "but I love him. He's a part of me."

"Jamesy may take that the wrong way…"

"No he won't" she sent him something that just said, 'I love you' to let James know she was thinking of him before sighing, "I know him better than he knows himself. No. He will not be mad at me. He will pretend to be, but I know he will not be. He can never be mad at me."

"Never?"

"I put my children's lives on it."


	69. Chapter 69

**Esha Napoleon**: He definitely will not be pleased to find out Cooper actually lived, that's for damn sure. **EternalxInsanity**: Oh yeah. Connor adores Cooper. Take him away and there's just not goodness. And Cooper's damn lucky Mindy's doing this. Lord knows she has every right to just leave him there to rot. *gives cookie to eat while you wait* **NeroAnne**: Jeff is just in a really really crappy position. His boyfriend just totally betrayed his trust and now he gets to baby-sit Connor, which is not an easy task by any means. Poor boy just doesn't get a break.

…

After having to take an insane detour because of a car accident, Julie finally arrived at Mercy Hospital. She went straight up to the receptionist's desk and cleared her throat to get the young nurse's attention. "Excuse me? I was just wondering if a young man came in here today looking for a Cooper Lawson?"

The nurse's eyes widened and her attention snapped fully to Julie. "What did you say?"

Julie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She absolutely despised repeating herself. "I want to know if you can tell me if a young man came in here looking for a Cooper Lawson. The man is about six foot five, has kind of long, light brown hair and he's really skinny and on the pale side and he possibly had a beagle and a goat with him-"

"In a stroller?" the nurse finished.

Julie blinked. Connor had a stroller? When did that happen? "I guess so…"

The nurse leaned forward, her eyes all wide and her voice was kept low so nobody else could hear her. "A guy came in here with a stroller awhile ago asking for someone named Cooper. I told him there's nobody named Cooper here and we didn't have any unidentified patients that could possibly be him. He got upset and then Nurse Hathaway came over because we thought he had a baby covered up with the blanket but it turned out to be those animals you mentioned and the goat BIT Nurse Hathaway! And then she started screaming and freaking out and he ran off before anyone could stop him."

Julie groaned lightly, pinching the bridge of her nose to try to stop the headache that was starting to creep up. "Okay then," she said with a sigh. "Thank you for that information. That was uh…very helpful."

The nurse nodded, now intent on getting more information out of Julie while she had her ear. "So who was that guy? He seemed to be a little-" she started twirling her finger by her head to indicate that she had thought that Connor was crazy.

"He's uh…a very special boy." That was all Julie said on the subject. She nodded her thanks at the women and left, whipping out her cell phone and quickly dialing James's number. James answered it before the first ring was even finished.

"Rosenberg! You find anything?"

"Connor was spotted at Mercy looking for Cooper," Julie informed him. She unlocked her car and got into it. The seats were hot because the sun was shining down directly into her window and she cursed underneath her breath as her hot seatbelt burned her. "Spike bit a nurse."

"So he's not there any more?" James sounded very distressed and Julie felt horrible for him.

"Lady at the desk said he took off running after Spike did his biting thing. I'm going to check at St. Mary's and see if he's shown up there at all."

"Okay." James's voice was cracking and Julie paused as she went to put her keys in the ignition of her car.

"James? Are you going to be alright?"

James grunted slightly and avoided answering the question, which meant he was far from being alright. "Just call me back after you're done at St. Mary's, okay?"

"Okay." She didn't get a chance to say anything else because he abruptly hung up on her. "Goodbye to you too," she said as she sighed and hung up the phone. She placed it on the passenger's seat and drove off to St. Mary's, getting there within fifteen minutes because there was no traffic accident to slow her down. When she entered the hospital itself, she saw that there was a whole shit ton of activity going on and she had to wait over five minutes before she got an opportunity to talk to the old lady that was sitting at the front desk. "Excuse me? Can I ask you something?"

The old lady peered up at Julie with her watery green eyes. "Yes, go ahead," she said impatiently.

"Has a tall young man pushing a stroller come in here looking for someone named Cooper Lawson?"

The old lady frowned at that question. "Miss my shift just started. If someone has-"

"Is there any way you can find out?" Julie asked. "It's an emergency."

The lady shook her head. "I'm sorry but no."

_Liar. You're just too fucking lazy to do it you old cunt._ Julie wanted to feel bad about thinking that but she couldn't. This lady was giving her all kinds of bitch vibes and she did not like it at all. "Well can you at least tell me if Cooper Lawson has been admitted to this hospital?" If she could at least find that out then maybe she could go see him and ask him if he had seen Connor at all.

The lady glanced down at something Julie couldn't see on her desk and frowned. "Your name?"

"Julie Rosenberg."

The woman looked at whatever she was looking at again and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't give you that information."

Julie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?" Maybe she hadn't heard right. For fuck's sakes, she got this information easy enough from the hospital. Why was this woman being so fucking difficult about everything?

"I said I can't give you that information," the woman repeated. "Now can you please step aside? I have other things to do than continue this conversation."

Julie knew something was up other than this woman being a bitch. She could feel it in her bones but she decided to just walk away before she said or did something she would regret later. She did not have time to waste arguing with this woman. If she couldn't get the answers she needed this way, she was just going to have to get them another way.

…

"God damn it Connor, where are you?" James asked out loud as he practically sucked down his sixth cigarette while continuing his search. The spotting Julie had reported failed to really lift his spirits because that didn't tell him where Connor was now. There was absolutely no telling where the fuck he could have run off to or when anyone was going to catch up to him again. And it wasn't like he could even attempt to call Connor in hopes that he would maybe answer his phone. Connor could not be trusted with a cell phone at all. James had tried several times but the result was always the same: within a day or less of the phone being put into Connor's possession, it ended up being lost or broken.

James glanced over at his phone and saw that he had a text message from Mindy. Immediately he read it and had to smile because she had sent him a message telling him that she loved him. He read it a couple of times over, tracing his thumb over the screen before dialing her number. He needed to hear her voice before his head went off and spun out of orbit.

"What would you like from life?" Mindy asked as she answered his call.

James chuckled at the familiar greeting. No matter how many times he heard it he always thought it was completely adorable. "I would like you to be my Baby Doll forever and ever."

Mindy giggled and James could imagine her poking her tongue through her teeth. "You already know that I'm yours Jamie. Forever and ever and ever."

"I do know that," James confirmed. "And I'm yours forever and ever and ever so that works out perfectly."

Mindy giggled again but then got serious. "I've got good news for you baby. I was going to call you I was but you beat me to it."

"Did Connor come home?" James asked immediately.

"No but he's with Jeff."

"Jeff? Our Jeff?"

"Yes. Jeffrey Nero was in the area-"

"Does he know about what Cooper did?"

"He does now," Mindy confirmed. "He's very upset about it. I feel very bad-"

"Don't feel bad," James said immediately. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I feel bad for Jeff," Mindy insisted. "He fell pretty hard for Cooper. This is very upsetting for him."

"Yeah well…" James didn't know what to say so he let out an uncomfortable sigh and went back to the original topic. "So Jeff has Connor? Where? Is he alright?"

"Jeff has Connor somewhere safe," Mindy assured him. "He promised he would keep him safe for us. Connor is not very happy with us and I'm afraid he's going to run away again if we make him come back home."

"He won't be running anywhere when I get my hands on him," James muttered. He didn't really mean what he said. His worry was just coming out as anger now that he knew Connor was at least in one piece.

"Jamie please, I don't want him to be unhappy," Mindy pleaded. "Let Jeff take care of him and come home. Jeff's a good boy and he promised to watch Connor until we know what to do next."

James chewed on his lower lip while he thought it over. He wanted Connor to come home but in his heart he knew that Connor would just run away again if he really didn't want to stay. Connor was furious at him and he had to find a way to make him forget all about this Cooper nonsense and come home so they could have the family all together once again. And to do that properly, Connor staying with Jeff was the best thing for the time being. "Okay. I'll be home soon Baby Doll."

"Okay. I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Baby Doll."

…

Cooper stared up at the ceiling while Connor chattered away about stuff that was not important at all. Jeff had left the room to make a phone call and there was no telling whether he was even going to come back at all. Not that Cooper really blamed him. It was obvious Jeff hated him now. Jeff hated him, everyone in his family hated him except for Connor…fuck he hated himself for being such a fucking idiot. He felt absolutely fucking disgusted with himself and wished he had just died in the desert where James had left him. James was going to go absolutely ballistic if he found out he was still alive and then it would be only a matter of time before the job was finished. Cooper was terrified of that moment because he knew James was going to make it hurt. It was going to hurt so fucking much and he didn't want it to. He just wanted it to be quick so it would be over and done with already.

"Do you want me to tell you a story Coopy?" Connor asked. He was sitting right by Cooper's side, holding Snoopy while Spike sat at his feet. "I can tell you a story. Or Joie can tell you one. We'll both tell you one together to make you feel better."

Cooper shook his head. "I don't think a story is going to make me feel better."

Connor frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I raped Mom and Dad tried to kill me! Don't you understand that? I fucked up so badly and I can't fucking fix it!"

Connor blinked and glanced down at Snoopy before looking back at Cooper. "Well I don't care what Daddy or the stupid girls say. I love you and I'm staying with you."

"Dad won't let you," Cooper pointed out weakly. "He's going to make you go home-"

"NO!" Connor yelled, immediately prompting Joie to try to hush him up.

"Connor-"

"I love you Coopy!" Connor said, handing Snoopy to Joie so he could climb into the bed with Cooper. Cooper hissed in pain as Connor accidentally jarred him the wrong way but he couldn't tell Connor off. He was too busy just staring at his baby brother as he continued to rattle on about love he sure as fuck didn't deserve. "Okay so you were a meanie to Mommy. So what? You're mean to me sometimes but I don't CARE! I don't care because I love you and Daddy won't make me hate you. He got as scary as his stupid mommy-"

"Connor!" Joie said at the same time as Cooper's swollen eyes just about popped out of his head. If James ever knew he said that…well Cooper didn't even want to think about that.

"What?" Connor snapped at Joie. "What's Daddy gonna do? Kill me?" He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I don't care. He's got the new babies and if he can stop loving Cooper then he can stop loving me so I might as well be gone before that happens."

"Connor…Dad isn't going to stop loving you," Cooper said weakly. "You're not a fuck up like I am-"

"Sure I am!" Connor insisted. "I'm retarded remember? I-"

"You are NOT retarded," Cooper snapped. "Don't talk like that."

Connor pouted his lips before snuggling besides Cooper. "You're my big brother Coopy. I love you forever and ever."

Cooper sighed, too weak to hug his own brother back. He glanced at Joie, who was watching the scene from a respectable distance and trying not to interfere too much. Cooper quickly had to look away from him because staring at him too long brought back memories that were way too painful for him to deal with at the moment. "I love you too," he finally whispered back. He knew he didn't deserve to have anyone caring for him but he wasn't going to fight with Connor about this. It felt nice to not be despised by absolutely everyone, even if he deserved it.

"I got your phone with me Coopy," Connor said. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "See? I didn't break it at all! And I've got your laptop safe with my other stuff so you can have it whenever you want it. And we don't need stupid daddy's money. I can steal lots and lots of money for us and I can even blow this place up so you don't have to pay these stupid peoples. I can take good care of you Coopy! I can I can I can!" He glanced down at the phone and frowned. "Oh. You have a message from Mommy. Do you want to read it?"

Cooper froze, not sure that he had heard Connor right. "I have a what?"

"A message thingy," Connor said. He pressed the button to read it and practically shoved it in Cooper's face. "See?"

Cooper moved his head back, wishing his hands were still functional so he could take the phone himself. The message was nothing but a little heart but he had to close his eyes because he couldn't bear to look at it. How could she send that to him after what he did? He fucking hurt her and this is what she sent him? He didn't deserve it at all.

"Coopy?" Connor said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Cooper couldn't say anything. He just kept his eyes tightly closed, losing all control when he felt Joie sit down next to him. The hot tears escaped his eyes despite being tightly closed and he let out a choked sob, completely unaware that Jeff had peeked in and was watching him cry in his dead ex-boyfriend's ghostly arms.


	70. Chapter 70

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: A brother like Connor will require lots and lots of patience and a good resistance of the urge to strangle…at least that's what Cooper's told me. And is Jeff jealous? He could very well be…he's just a giant bag of emotions at this point.** NeroAnne**: Yeah, he's feeling pretty horrible about himself right about now-although some would argue he's feeling more bad about what this cost him than what he actually did.

…

"This can't be right…" Julie drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and shook her head worriedly, "How could Cooper be nowhere?" She had checked literally every hospital in Vegas and no sign of him anywhere, what could that possibly mean? That Cooper's dead? She didn't want to start her search in the bowels of the desert, and she also had heard nothing from James about what type of condition Cooper was in because other than 'I killed him' James didn't say much.

Taking a deep breath and pulling out her phone Julie didn't want to do this, but ended up calling James and he seemed quite agitated once he picked up.

"Rosenberg?"

"I checked every hospital in Vegas…" she curled her lips in and shrugged haplessly, "no sign of Cooper, yet Connor happens to be M.I.A-"

"He's with Jeff" James said stiffly from the road, "My Baby Doll got a hold of him. He's fine."

"And what about Cooper, James?" she noticed he'd gone uncomfortably quiet, "He's not checked into any hospital I could find, and maybe Jeff may know something of it since he's in the area-"

"Doubt it" James said, "Baby Doll spoke to him, and he's livid with Oedipus as he should be."

"What did you do to him, James?" Julie asked a bit firmer, but James's lack-of-reply was starting to scare her.

"None of your business or concern" he sounded dead serious and quite ominous, "You know what I tell you and that's the basis of your knowledge regarding the son of a bitch I can't even name without ripping someone's jugular, understand?"

"When was your last kill, James?" Julie asked a bit shakily, "You sound restless…"

"…don't worry about it" 'Cooper' was his real answer, but for now he kept his mouth shut, "I don't pay you to ask about my personal life." That was the most Mindy thing she'd ever heard him say, and she didn't like it one bit. The last thing she wanted was him to turn into the little bitch. Loving her was one thing, becoming her was something else entirely. She didn't realize he idolized her the way he did…or maybe she didn't pick up on the signs back when they were beginning to form? Who knew, but again he was starting to weird her out.

…

James's heart skipped an extra few beats as he pulled the car back into the driveway and went into the garage as quickly as possible without breaking into a run. He couldn't even get in the door because Mindy happened to be drawing on the floor with all her hair spilled into her face. She didn't look up either, but the concentration on whatever she was doing he immediately broke by lifting her around the waist and making her laugh loudly.

"JAMIE!" her arm reached back around his neck as he kissed her neck from behind and held her tight; crushing his lips to hers and stroking her jaw delicately with the tips of his fingers. "Nice to see you TOO, darling!" she grinned between kisses and tried to turn her torso to hug him as tightly as possible, smelling the nicotine on his clothes and frowning.

"I got your message" he took his phone out and nodded happily, "I thought maybe later we could play something, or-"

"I thought I asked you to quit?" she pulled the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and frowned disappointedly. His lungs were in his stomach and he immediately shook his head, running a hand through his hair and trying to drum up an explanation when she jumped onto the tips of her toes and kissed him, pulling his hair and shaking her head knowingly. "He stressed you, I know…" she rubbed his cheek until he smiled thinly and planted yet another loving kiss on him, "but darling, he is FINE with Jeff and you can breathe! You don't have to rip out a cancer stick every time you-"

"Sweetheart, cancer doesn't frighten me…"

"But it scares ME as your wife and I want you to stop, you know I will help you do it."

"I know you will, Baby Doll" he nodded quickly and started placing frantic kisses to her lips, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't be" she held her hand to his chest and shook her head, "I boughted you a present, I did" she nuzzled under his chin and tightly laced her fingers between his.

"A present?" he grinned and practically walked on top of her he was so excited, "What kind of present, Baby Doll? Did I do something special?"

"Not really…" she dropped her eyes and shrugged, "but I love you."

"I love you too" he grinned, both arms wrapping around her tight from behind as she pulled what looked like a shoebox out from under the sink, which left him confused and she poked her tongue between her teeth from her spot squatted on the ground.

"I didn't want you to find it" she sat still a moment to let his fingers weave into her scalp and run through her hair like a kitten before allowing her to stand and hand him the box with bright red wrapping paper and a gold bow sitting on top of it.

"I wouldn't have gone looking, I wasn't expecting this…" James raised an eyebrow and curiously eyeballed the thing as it was handed to him and Mindy jumped up on the counter, giggling like a little kid she was so excited, "Did you wrap this yourself?"

"Uh huh!" she nodded while pulling him closer so he stood between her legs as he unwrapped the paper, placing the gold bow in her hair and giving her forehead a reverent kiss as he went further with opening and inside was a very intricate brown box with a lock and key.

"Baby Doll?" he smiled weakly as she folded a key into his hand and gave the fingers individual kisses.

"Open" she instructed as a purr, and the moment he did he found a beautiful custom-made hunting knife with a bit of a sickle of a blade and a moose antler handle which was unbelievably smooth and sharp-looking, though he couldn't even look at it because inside the box lined with black velvet was 'My Immortal 8/13/10' engraved in silver script and immediately he ripped her close, kissing her as hard as he could without even grasping the knife in his hand to try it out. She returned the kisses and reached out to grab one of his hands, slowly bringing it down towards the box so he could lift the knife himself and right underneath was a box of nicotine patches and he ripped her close as he could, trembling and placing kisses all over the side of her head and breathing in the sugar cookie shampoo. She giggled and snuggled into his chest, looking up at him with those doe eyes and smiling, "Do you like it?"

He couldn't even answer her he was so blinded by passion.

…

"Cooper…" Joie sighed while rubbing his ex-boyfriend's back, "Come on, babe, hold yourself together"

"Hold myself…" he trailed off, "Hold myself TOGETHER?" his eyes narrowed and he scowled, "I fucking rape her and she texts me that she LOVES me? She LOVES ME after all that? What the FUCKING HELL is wrong with her? How could she ever do that how fucking stupid-"

"She forgave Poppa James…" Joie tried innocently when Cooper shook his head vehemently.

"Dad was possessed. I wasn't. I did it on my own fucking intuition and I fucking love her more than life itself"

"And obviously she's still fucking nuts about you if-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it" he wanted to text her back so badly more than anything in the world, but couldn't bring himself to do so. James would kill her if he knew she was talking to the man who raped her…but he wanted her there so badly. He wanted her to hold him and tell him he was an asshole, tell him she loved him and that she was disappointed, but that wasn't going to happen and it only made him feel a thousand times worse.

"Cooper?" a nurse said upon entering with a clipboard and tentatively drew Cooper's eyes up, "You're Cooper Lawson, am I correct?"

"Yeah…" he eyed her warily, "that's me…why?"

"I need you to read this over and sign for your insurance plan…?"

"Insurance plan?" Cooper looked it over and realized that the paper was for Blue Cross Blue Shield health insurance when he knew that wasn't the company James used for all of them.

"Your mother placed you on a new plan and set up a private TD Bank account for you but since you're over eighteen your consent is required"

"Who did all this again?" he and Joie eagerly read down the documents and signed away when the nurse pointed to the signature at the bottom of the page with none other than 'Miranda Marie Lawson' scribbled at the bottom with hearts instead of dots over the eyes and a star coming down after the 'n' in Lawson. She used to put the star after the 's' in Stratus but changed things up after getting married. Not only had Mindy purchased a separate health insurance plan for him, but she dumped a fuckload of money into an account under the name 'Snow White' and he wanted to just break down crying right there.

…

"Look, Daddy!" Chelsea beamed while looking up from her drawing which she was coloring in his lap and grinned widely, "ME!" Keeping his lips rested atop her head, James looked down and saw she'd drawn a very scribbled version of herself with blonde curls everywhere and big blue circles for eyes.

"That IS you…" James nodded while coloring in the grass and pointing to something he'd drawn in the corner of the page, "But do you know what THIS is?" He was learning from Mindy how to perform ABA therapy with Chelsea and with his help she had a vocabulary of about a hundred words now when the average three-year-old knew way more than that.

"Um…" she stared at the bunny he drew for a long minute before shouting, "Bunny!" and hugging his neck tightly as he clapped and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"THAT'S my girl, very good!" he nodded and kissed her harder on the cheek, "And what do bunny rabbits do, Chelsea?" her eyes drifted so he tapped her cheek, "Hey…! Look at me…!" she switched her gaze back to him, "Chelsea…what do bunny rabbits do?"

"They hop!" she nodded excitedly and hugged him, "They hop hop hop!"

"VERY good!" he nodded and pointed to the grass he drew, "What's this?" She stared at it confusedly before drawing her eyes up to his, "Grass…" he said slowly so she'd catch on, "that's GRASS, sweetheart…" it grows in the ground in places that aren't here…I know the desert's confusing but normally grass grows on the ground. The grass in the yard is fake I had it put down so it looked real. It's actually sod though, it takes to the earth but I have to replace it a lot."

"And you think she's gonna understand a geology lesson?" Amber rolled her eyes before leaning over from her spot in the chair next to James and gave his cheek a big kiss, "I love you, Daddy…" she tapped his arm and grinned cheekily, "Don't hurt yourself now thinking too hard."

"Amber Rose…" he shook his head knowingly before giving her cheek a big kiss, "What is it with you?"

"Love you, Daddy" she smiled warmly before leaving the room.

…

Tiffany sat on her bed with Mindy's head in her lap and they were just watching old movies on TV and babbling on about girly shit. Scarlett and Thorn naturally were nearby trying to French braid Tiffany's hair and before running a finger down the slope of Mindy's nose, Tiffany frowned.

"You think Jamester's gonna find out you put Cooper on a new plan and stuff?" she pouted her lips and sighed, "Because I know how you feel about Cooper, and I really don't support that being that he raped you"

"But I love him" she countered pretty quick, "I am not letting him fucking die or fall off the face of the earth. He's my boy and I have to protect him."

"Sure…" Tiffany rolled her eyes, "He's your 'boy' alright…"

"Bitch" Mindy snorted before leaning up and giving her a kiss on the cheek, and Tiffany wrapped an arm around her neck and smirked.

"Jamesy would love to see that, wouldn't he?"

"Actually…" Mindy furrowed her brow and shook her head, "I do not think so. He got very weird after we got married"

"Weird as in…?" Tiffany waved a hand and Mindy shrugged daintily.

"He changed. He wants me with him all the time and stuff" she smiled weakly and nodded, "I don't think I have ever been so happy with him than the way we are now."

"Awwww really?"

"Mhm" Mindy nodded and played with Tiffany's wedding rings, "My husband is just…" she couldn't even put it in words, "We're perfect. Honestly perfect. I do not want him to ever change."

"But don't you get tired of each other?" Tiffany wrinkled her nose and cringed, "I can't stand Drew for more than twenty minutes…"

"Not at all" Mindy shook her head and smiled, "He's my best friend."

"You're making me want to vomit"

"What?" she frowned and shrugged, "He is. I do not want him anywhere but with me…"

"But you sleep together at night and have a zillion kids!"

"I love him" she said shortly before hugging Thorn as she leaned over her, "I just hope he does not get angry when he sees what I did…"

"With Cooper?"

"He's my guardian he has to send statements of every little thing I did with my dinero to court. He will know what I did. He won't be happy either."

"So…?" Tiffany cringed and shrugged, "Want me to give him a lapdance now or later to change his mind?"

"If he's interested?" Mindy raised her eyebrows and giggled, "He does not look at anybody anymore not even to say they are cute."

"But YOU do…"

"He does not. That's just the way he is"

"And you love him for it…"

"Yeah. Actually I do. More than anything."

Tiffany made a vomiting noise and Mindy tackled her to the bed.

…

"Baby Doll! Baby Doll, look!" James smiled and looked up from the floor where he was playing with Elizabeth and a soft little pink baby doll as she sat in her rocker.

"What, baby?" Mindy giggled upon entering the kitchen and hugged James's neck from behind, placing kisses all over the side of his face and snuggling him. Excited now, he gave her a kiss on the lips before pointing at the pink doll which was hanging from Elizabeth's mouth.

"Baby Doll" he grinned and touched the little baby Elizabeth was holding, "She has her own, see?" smiling lovingly he nuzzled her neck and pulled her right down into his lap, "And I have mine, and I love her with all my heart forever and ever and ever because that's just that." Feeling her eyes get cloudy for a second, Mindy nodded and kissed James before hugging his neck tightly and snuggling him as close as possible.

"Love you seven times as much" Mindy nodded while burying her face in his neck and kissing the scar, "I don't care what anyone says…"

"Why?" he frowned, "Who's saying something?" pulling Elizabeth out of her carrier he hugged both ladies and kissed each of their heads. Mindy shrugged before running her fingers through his hair and kissing him on the lips.

"Lots of people think we're weird…"

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes and waved it off, "I love you. Fuck everyone else"

"I already saided that but I wanted to make sure you felt the same way."

He nodded firmly and they kissed.

…

"You don't think you went a little far when you called them those lovely things?" David frowned while sitting across from the table with Julie as they ate dinner that night. "I mean, when guys get involved they DO change…"

"I don't like what she's doing to him" Julie shook her head and shrugged, "She's got him whipped like a god damn lap dog and look at how negatively its affecting everything around him"

"Cooper raped her, that's nobody's fault but his own-"

"And did you see what James did to him?"

"Nobody has" he shrugged, "Someone did something like that to you I'd hang them out to dry as well."

"I don't just mean that" Julie waved him off and curled her lips, "I can honestly say I've never seen him this way, its like he's living in a plastic fucking bubble that is Mindy Stratus-"

"The dude's in love" David said quite frankly, though he knew Julie wasn't taking the bait, "I think she's good for him, it keeps him out of trouble when he's on full-time parental duty."

"Please" Julie rolled her eyes, "'parental duty' he revolves his life around HER-"

"You don't understand, that's all" David shrugged, "Can't judge what you've never experienced for yourself."

"I just don't like what-"

"You can't change a leopard's spots"

"But-"

"Look how happy he is…" he flipped on the TV to see an entertainment news segment of Mindy hugging James's arm while waiting to pick up Amber, Thorn, and Scarlett from their dance lesson with Elizabeth in her carrier. "Why would you want to change that because you're not accustomed to it?"

"Because it's obsessive" Julie said conclusively, "It's obsessive and it's ridiculous and not healthy."

"Hold your tongue around them, please before I'm getting my ass handed to me by a psychopath."

…

Jeff sighed while staring at his phone. He wanted to call Mindy and just crash at her place because he couldn't deal with this Cooper/Joie/rapist shit anymore and wanted to leave, but now that he'd promised to look after Connor he couldn't do that. He'd agreed to be Connor's fucking babysitter while Mindy indirectly nursed her raping stepson back to god damn health. He thought she was fucking insane for doing that, and James would think so too. Insane and disgusting after what he did, yet the workings of Mindy's mind was never clear to anyone except James it seemed. After all this time he'd learned her possibly better than Cooper, and maybe that was what drove Cooper over the deep end? Who knew, but he couldn't fucking take this shit. Once Connor was okay to go home he wanted no more part of Cooper and his emotionless bullshit. How anyone could be so cold was beyond him, and he wanted to talk to Mindy about it but was pretty much committed as Connor's babysitter.

…

"Have you ever considered a tattoo?" James asked while trailing his fingers along Mindy's bare stomach, kissing the scars from her various surgeries and Caesarian sections. Mindy shrugged and gave it a moment of thought.

"Needles scare me" she nodded for a moment before letting his head rest on her bare chest as they lie in bed together at three in the morning. "But if you wanted a tattoo I'd get one for you."

"I wouldn't make you do that, it's permanent" James waved it off before running his fingers over the many earrings in her right ear, "How many holes do you have here?"

"Six" she giggled and gave him a kiss on the top of the head, "I used to have an eyebrow ring for YEARS!"

"I had a lip ring" he nodded and she traced her fingers over the scar which parted the center of his lower lip that she'd grown fond of, "It got all infected, but I already told you that."

"You WOULD have a lip ring" she giggled and they kissed, "With lips like that I know you did."

"I can give good massages" he nodded and nipped the skin on her lower neck.

"So can I" she nodded and continued to run her fingers through his hair, "We can have a contest."

"I'm for it" he nodded and gave her fingers a kiss, "How long do you think Connor's going to need before he forgives me?"

"He does not like ME" Mindy said calmly while kissing his hair, "So who knows how long that can-"

"Nonsense, Connor loves you!"

"I don't think so" she shook her head and shrugged, "I get it, I'm not much older than him at all."

"But he DOES-"

"YOU do" she corrected with a kiss, "You are not Connor."

"Well you're not going anywhere until we drop dead so until we do he's going to have to deal with it"

"I do not want to think about dying" she shook her head and pointed to Elizabeth as she slept on James's abs, "Not with her and the babies."

"She worries me the most…" he frowned and kissed Elizabeth's head, "I had her so late…"

"You are going nowhere as long as you quit smoking NOW before you end up like Michael Douglas."

"Then I need you to help me do so"

"And I will" she nodded and kissed him, "What else am I for?"


	71. Chapter 71

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol There's gotta be some "awww" somewhere in here. A little cuteness never killed anyone XD** NeroAnne**: Aw, thanks ;) We're glad you're liking it.

…

Julie sat down at her desk, unable to concentrate even though she had a shit ton of work to do. Since James didn't want to lift a finger and do any work himself, she had been doing the heavy lifting for him and Likansuk porn for the past twenty five years. And while she was completely used to it by now, she just could not focus on work right now at all. Her mind kept drifting back to the whole situation with James and his family and it was horribly distracting. She had been trying to put it out of her mind, saying that it really wasn't her business but it would not go away. It kept right on lingering on and making her worry and she couldn't stand it. She was getting to the point where she was chewing her own pen cap and that was something she rarely ever did.

"Fuck," she muttered. She didn't know what to do. The way James was acting was not something she really liked. It was one thing to be in love with someone but what James and Mindy had were way beyond any kind of normal love. They were practically obsessed with each other and it was making James act differently. He was being influenced by Mindy and that really wasn't a good thing in Julie's eyes. And she didn't think that just because she and Mindy didn't really get along that well. Contrary to what Cooper had said before and what Mindy probably still thought, she was NOT jealous at all of the younger woman. There were times when she did like Mindy but her attitude to women in general always rubbed her the wrong way and there was just something about her…it had to be the effect on James that was getting to her. Mindy maybe didn't realize it, but James had changed a hell of a lot since getting married to her. Julie couldn't really properly put it into words, but she knew James was different now. And not only was she not used to it, but she wasn't sure if she really liked it.

And it wasn't even like she could talk to James about it. James was not only horrible at those kinds of conversations but he would probably take her words as an insult to Mindy of some sort, which was the last thing she needed. He took any slight against Mindy as a slight against him and she was not about to go there. He was crazy about Mindy and she was not putting herself at risk for a simple conversation. That was just not her style.

Julie opened up her laptop and stared at it for a few minutes. According to Mindy, Connor was safe with Jeff and of course James just accepted that without question. Anything Mindy told him was accepted without question. It wasn't going to be enough for her though. Something felt funny about this entire situation. She knew Connor had checked at Mercy Hospital but then St. Mary's refused to give her any information and all the other hospitals claimed that they did not have a Cooper Lawson there and nobody came looking for one. That in itself raised suspicions. Was Cooper in St. Mary's? Did Connor go there and find him? Was that where Jeff found him? She needed to know and she was going to find out. If Cooper was alive, she had no intention of telling James that. What Cooper did to Mindy was completely wrong and fucked up and Julie did not really disagree with James's reaction to it. But if Cooper had died or if James found out he was alive and went back and finished the job, Connor was never ever going to forgive him. Connor adored Cooper and he would never ever be the same if Cooper died. James was kidding himself if he thought he could off the older boy and then have Connor come back and play happy family. That was not how it would work. Julie cold see that plain as day but James couldn't. He was too blinded by the life he wanted to build by Mindy. He was always so blind when it came to the people he loved. He only saw what he wanted to see and that was that.

Julie drummed her fingers against her desk, contemplating her next move very carefully. The incident she had at St. Mary's was too suspicious for her to leave alone. The lady had obviously lied to her and she wasn't going to accept that. If she couldn't get answers out of the hospital staff then she would find another way to get them. She didn't care if she had to hack into the hospital's records herself and get the information from there; if she could find out if Cooper was there or not, then she had a feeling she was going to find Connor right there along with him.

…

"I'm thinking about having a pool built in the backyard," James said as he wrapped his arms around Mindy from behind. They were standing on the front porch with Tiffany, watching the kids run around in the sprinklers he had set up for them. "It would be nice if they could swim in an actual pool out here." He placed a soft kiss on Mindy's neck. "And who knows? Maybe I can teach you how to swim."

Mindy's eyes widened and she held on to Elizabeth more tightly as she shook her head. "No no no Jamie!" she said vehemently. "No swimming. I don't want to swim."

"Oh come on bitch, you have to learn to swim sometime," Tiffany encouraged. She was putting suntan lotion on herself so she wouldn't get burned once she stepped off the porch and ran out into the sun to play with the kids. "You live in the desert! Swimming is going to be a must to beat this heat."

Mindy kept shaking her head. "I don't want to swim. I'm going to drown, I know I am."

"Nonsense," James said firmly. He carefully traced Elizabeth's face with his finger, laughing when she tried to grab it and stick it in her mouth. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you Baby Doll." He moved Mindy's hair over to the side so he could kiss her cheek. "Besides, think of the fun we can have once we have a pool." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, making Tiffany snort loudly.

Mindy giggled and looked back at him in amusement. "Is that all you think about Jamie?"

"Well how can I help it when I've got such a gorgeous wife?"

Mindy smiled and turned around so that she was facing James. "Oh Jamie-"

Tiffany pretended to make vomiting sounds, which stopped the makeout session before it began. "You got a problem sweetheart?" James asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Of course not," Tiffany said innocently. "Why would I ever have a problem?" She punched his arm playfully before running down the porch steps and running into the water with the kids.

Mindy shook her head. "Where were we Jamie?"

"I think we were somewhere right about here," James said as he lower his head and kissed her sweetly. It still amazed him how just one kiss from her could make him feel like all was right in the world. There were not enough words in any language to accurately describe how much he adored her. When he said she was his world, he wasn't fucking around. He lived and breathed for her, along with their children. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the way she grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand and deepened the kiss even more. At that moment, there was nothing else in the world but them. Reality reared its head though in the form of Tryg, who grabbed one of the Crazy Daisy sprinklers and used it to spray Mindy right in the butt with it.

"WAH!" Mindy screeched as she jumped up in fright. "Tryggy! That was COLD!"

James frowned and shook his head at his youngest son. "What did I tell you about doing that stuff when we're holding Elizabeth?"

"Sorry Daddy," Tryg chirped dutifully.

Mindy handed Elizabeth off to James. "Here. Hold her while I take care of this." She waited until James had a good hold of Elizabeth before running at Tryg, who squealed and sprayed her really good before running away. Tiffany and the girls cheered Mindy on and James chuckled as he kissed the side of Elizabeth's head. "You see what they're doing Lizzie Bear? Aren't they silly?"

Elizabeth cooed loudly before sticking her fist in her mouth and sucking on it.

James chuckled again and watched as the kids continued to play and have a grand old time doing it. The scene should have been perfect but it wasn't. Connor was still gone and showed no signs of coming back home any time soon. James trusted Jeff and all but what if Connor decided that he didn't want to be under Jeff's care anymore? Connor had the tendency to be very plucky with his babysitters unless he really really liked them. And there was also the fact that he couldn't really make things better with Connor if he wasn't around. Just waiting for Connor to forgive him didn't seem to be working out; he needed to take some kind of action.

Stepping back inside, James took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jeff's number. "Come on Hardy, come on…"

"Hello?"

James grinned slightly. "Hey Jeff."

"Oh. Hey James."

"Do you think you could put Connor on the phone for me?"

"He's actually asleep right now," Jeff told him. "He was up all night playing with Snoopy and that damn goat of his and he finally settled down a couple hours ago-"

"Okay," James said with a sigh. "Don't wake him up if he's asleep. Just see if you can get him to call me when he wakes up, okay?"

"Okay," Jeff said. "I'll give it a shot."

"And thank you, you know for watching him."

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jeff sounded run down and exhausted so James let him go instead of pumping him for information. He glanced back out the screen door and saw that Mindy was trying to wring the water out of her hair while Chelsea played with the hem of her soaking wet skirt. He was wearing one of the nicotine patches she had given him and he also had the hunting knife she had given him in his pocket. Given that they had Tiffany there to help watch the kids, he thought tonight would be a good time for him and Mindy to break the knife in. In his mind, there was nobody better to go on a hunting trip with than his precious Baby Doll and getting to use his brand new knife would be one hell of a bonus.

…

Jeff had totally lied about Connor being asleep when James called because he really couldn't do much else. Mindy was going through a lot of trouble to nurse Cooper back to health even though he didn't deserve it and having James find out he was alive would more than likely make those efforts completely futile. And thrusting a phone on Connor and expecting him not to slip up and reveal that Cooper was alive was without a lot of preparation was just not something that could be realistically done. If he was going to talk to James, they were going to have to make sure he knew that secret keeping was absolutely, positively essential.

Jeff walked over to the vending machine, just ill thinking about getting anything else out of them. He had been snacking a lot more than usual because he wanted to avoid being in the same room as Cooper and now he just couldn't even stomach the though of more candy and chips. He needed real food and he needed it now. "Fuck it," he muttered. He had to get the fuck out of this hospital and he needed to get out of there now. This place was driving him absolutely insane.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Jeff went back into Cooper's room and found Connor giving Joie a very worried look. "I don't want you to go back to being dead again Joie," he said unhappily. "I like you alive. I want you to stay. My real mommy couldn't stay-"

"I can't either Connor," Joie said gently. "I'm still dead-"

"I don't want you to be though!" Connor whined. "I want you to STAY! It's no fair, your mean daddy shouldn't have killed you in the first place!"

_So Joie's a ghost…fuck I knew something was up with him,_ Jeff thought as he watched Joie pull Connor into a hug while Cooper stared up at the ceiling with the most unreadable expression on his face. _What the fuck is up with this family and ghosts? First James's mother and then Connor's mom and then Kane…_ He cleared his throat to let the others know that he was back and everyone but Cooper looked at him. That was just fine with him though. He was going to lose it if Cooper dared to make eye contact with him. Like really, he was going to go batshit insane. He was actually just waiting for an excuse to do it because he was so fucking angry. "Come on Connor. We're going to get something to eat."

Connor immediately shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. We're going to go get something to eat."

"You go. I wanna stay here."

Jeff rolled his eyes in annoyance. Connor always had to be fucking difficult. It was really starting to piss Jeff off. Would it kill him to cooperate for once? "I'm your babysitter so anywhere I go, you have to go. Now you're going with me to get some real food and that's final."

"You really do need to eat Connor," Joie said gently. "I'll stay here and watch Cooper while you're gone. I promise."

Connor whined softly and glanced down at his animals. He was hungry but he didn't trust Jeff at the moment so going anywhere with him. Jeff was probably under orders from Mindy and James and who knew what they were going to make him do? They could have Jeff take him home and keep him away from Cooper but he wouldn't let that happen. No no, that was not going to happen at all.

"Connor go," Cooper encouraged. "You gotta eat."

Connor whined again but reluctantly collected his animals and left with Jeff, making sure to stomp his feet the entire way to show he wasn't happy about going. "Quit being a baby," Jeff ordered as they got into the car. "And keep that fucking goat from eating my stuff."

Connor just stuck his tongue out at Jeff and patted Spike on the head. If Jeff didn't stop being mean to him then he was going to let Spike eat his face. That would teach him to be nice.

Jeff turned down the radio that was already on and gave Connor a serious look. "Your dad called. He wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't wanna talk to him," Connor snapped.

"Well you're going to have to eventually," Jeff snapped back. "He loves you-"

"He does NOT! He loves-"

"He fucking does love you! He's been fucking worried sick about you! And since your mother and I are fucking making sure he doesn't find out about Cooper, the least you could do is talk to him!"

Connor shook his head stubbornly. He was not ever going to talk to James again. Not ever ever ever. He didn't care what anyone said to him. He had his Cooper now and he didn't want anything to do with his father. "You can't make me."

Jeff sighed in exasperation. "Connor, you have GOT to stop being so self centered. You are twenty three years old. Grow the fuck up."

"I can't," Connor growled. "Didn't Coopy tell you? I'm an incest baby. My brain is fucked up."

"Well you don't even TRY to be anything but a baby," Jeff muttered. "You're so fucking wrapped up in yourself that it's ridiculous. And just so you know, I'm not staying in that damn hospital much longer. I'm losing my mind in there."

"So go away," Connor ordered. "I'll stay in the hospital with Cooper and then live with him when he gets out and then you can be somewhere else and not be a grouchy pants."

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose, slowing the car down as he approached a red light. "Connor…you can't stay with Cooper forever. I'm not fucking taking care of you forever in that hospital, who knows how long Joie can stick around and obviously Cooper can't fucking be trusted even after he's healed up-"

Connor didn't want to hear another word. He didn't have to put up with this. Waiting until Jeff stopped the car completely, he snatched Snoopy and Spike up and bolted out of the car, running back towards the hospital. He could hear Jeff yell his name but he ignored him. He just kept running until he was back in Cooper's room, slamming the door shut and barricading it so poopy head Jeff could not come back in ever again.


	72. Chapter 72

**Esha Napoleon:** Thank you! **BellaHickenbottom**: Yeah well, don't worry. There's plenty of Cooper to come. It's too fun to keep him alive and torture him lol

…

"So will you PLEASE let me put a pool in?" James asked that night in the driver's seat of the car with one hand on the wheel and the other in Mindy's. "All our other houses have pools…!"

"You sound like a whiny little baby" she poked her tongue between her teeth and giggled, snuggling against his arm and kissing it repeatedly, "but to be honest I don't give a damn WHAT you buy, just do not bring me near that pool"

"But you may actually like it!" James protested quickly and kissed her on the lips, "You've never fucked me in a body of water-"

"Wrong" she held up a finger and shook her head, "We've fucked in the ocean, we've fucked in the bathtub, we've fucked in a hot tub, and we've fucked in the shower-"

"Notice 'pool' didn't come up ONCE in there" he insisted with raised eyebrows and a nod, "That is something we must fix before you forever regret it"

"So get a god damn pool, Jamie-darling!" she sighed in exasperation and he kissed the top of her head quickly.

"I want to give you swimming lessons."

"If anybody can teach me how to swim, my love" she giggled and pulled his lower lip down with her thumb, "it is you. I have faith in you."

"I have more faith in making you an Olympic champion in the water" he kissed her hand and smiled, peering out the window for any hapless slug they could knock off and break his new knife in. He was beyond excited for it because it was a present to him from her, and therefore meant the world to him.

"Psh" she rolled her eyes and snorted, "I call BULLshit on that one, my darling sweetheart love of my life!"

"You doubt my abilities?" he frowned while slightly tilting his head, "After all we've been through?"

"Oh don't get me started, ya ass" she rolled her eyes again and kissed his fingers, "I'll come after you in Polish."

"I love Polish!" he nodded excitedly, though he only knew a few key words Mindy liked to say and they were probably dirty because she never said what it meant.

"Not when I use it" she tapped his nose and shook her head, pouting her lips until a lone house in the distance with a light on caught their eyes and she tapped his arm.

"I'm already on it, Baby Doll" he parked the car and almost ran around the front of it so he could sweep her into a carry and kiss her deeply before closing the door and locking the car. They didn't make it too far though, the moment he went to take a step forwards he slammed her back against the door and pinned her down, pressing rough kisses all over her lips and down her throat onto her chest, taking a deep heaving breath and driving his tongue down her throat for as long as he could.

…

The old man sat watching TV in his living room as James picked the lock and escorted Mindy inside, keeping her in one hand and his new knife in the other. They entered through the kitchen and immediately Mindy's eyes were riveted by the pecan pie and over to it she went.

"Hey!" James hissed as she lifted the pie off the counter and started poking her fingers into it, "Baby Doll!" he jerked his head towards the room and he smiled while twirling his knife, "Watch me…!"

"Okie dokie" nodding simply in she went holding the pie in her arms, plopping on the couch next to the poor bastard and she contentedly munched on the pie while pointing at the screen of whatever he was looking at and immediately caught his eye, "What-cha watchin'?" she asked nonchalantly while licking her fingers and furrowing her brow in deep concentration. The man's eyes widened beyond any definition of the word and WHAM!

Around the top of the fucker's head James plunged the knife deep into the guy's core and ripped right up through his ribcage, using his bare hands to split his chest in half and then directly stab his heart. Mindy held the pie over her head as he continued to stab away before kneeling and kissing him despite the stranger's blood all over his face. They kissed so passionately James almost dropped his knife and he laid her down on her back on the couch, running his fingers between her legs and knocking the corpse off the couch so he could climb over the top and surrender his right hand to his wife, which Mindy slowly licked clean of all blood and licked the knife next. His lips caught hers in a kiss and Mindy immediately wove her fingers into his hair to intensify it.

"Baby Doll…" he leaned over her and held himself up only with one hand since the other was slipping the knife in his pocket. "I love my present…"

"I love YOU" she giggled while slightly opening her legs for him and encouraging one of his bloody hands to stroke her, but fear of what the fucker's blood could be carrying made him lay between her legs instead and kiss her into the couch, picturing all the different things he wanted to do to her but didn't considering they were in some stranger's house.

"Baby Doll…" lifting her as both legs wrapped around his waist he kissed and ran his tongue along her lips, "I'll get you a pie and me once we get out of here, alright?" he frowned and shook his head at the conditions of the house, "This place isn't sanitary, you could catch something, darling."

"Okay, Jamie" she frowned and nodded, keeping her forehead against his as he started to leave the house with her, "Do you have your knife?" Smiling fondly he tapped his pocket and nodded.

"Right here, Baby Doll"

"Good boy" she giggled and kissed him, "maybe I will give you lick torture tonight instead of-"

"FUCK! No!" he shook his head frantically while holding her and walking back to the car, "Anything but THAT what are you trying to kill me?"

"I like licking you though" she nodded with a pout, but he wasn't having it.

"I like being down your throat" he snickered and nibbled her neck, "So we've got a problem here, don't we, Baby Doll?"

"Fuck me when we get home" she nodded and begged at the same time, waiting for him to open the door to her side when he dropped her in the seat and spread her legs, dipping his head and getting a taste of her need for him. Normally he hated performing oral because it made him into a submissive creature, but he was so obsessed with tasting her he'd do it all day. He knew how to dig deep and get her so wet and ready nothing else could get the job done right. Though he wasn't being pleasured by her, the carnal scent and overall nature of what he was doing made him harder than he knew what to do with himself. He moaned against her as her hands pressed his head deeper into her skin, and finally she sucked it up and lifted his head so their eyes met.

"B-Baby Doll?" he panted as her hands found his shaft and pumped him quickly before allowing to be pushed inside and fucked as hard as Mindy could take him. She'd make love to him later, but getting him to cum was something else entirely that she enjoyed doing nice, quick, and sloppily so it could be licked up somehow.

…

Hours later after they'd made it home, James and Mindy immediately grabbed the baby and migrated up to their bedroom so they could continue what they'd started in the car. They'd already fulfilled their wedding vow regarding sex but it wasn't enough for her. She laid over him giving only the very tip of his cock the most loving and sensual strokes with her tongue so he'd build up much more and give more to lick.

"Down the throat, Baby Doll, come on!" he hated 'licking torture' more than anything in the world and finally after all that time she opened her mouth and took his full length, making him hiss and pump into her mouth desperately to bring himself over the edge because it felt so perfect, "Baby Doll…" he growled and readied himself to spill everywhere when her phone rang and that was that. "Seriously?" he hissed and shook his head, leaning over and actually pressing 'end' to ignore the call so she could keep making him happy.

…

"FUCK, Min!" Jeff yelled into his phone and shook his head from his car, "Are you SERIOUS?" he yelled, "Are you really fucking serious right now? Are you seriously ignoring me right now? After everything I've been doing for you?"

…

"Who called me?" Mindy asked from her spot lying under James as he made love to her. James thought about it a moment before kind of catching his breath and running a hand through his hair.

"Hardy" leaning down to kiss her he panted and nodded, "It was Hardy."

"Oh fuck…" she sighed knowingly and tried to locate her phone when a deepened kiss by James and an increased pace made her gasp and forget all about anything to do with Jeff calling her at the moment. James was far more important. He was the only thing that mattered.

The moment she came Mindy wanted to go to sleep on James's chest like she always did, but that call from Jeff at a weird time made her frown and decide to delay cuddling just long enough to get calling him back out of the way and James was quite annoyed with the phone, kissing her forehead while trying to grab the phone from her hand and she giggled. Twisting her torso she leaned up and they made out until she clearly could hear Jeff on the other line and pulled back.

"Decide to finally grace me with your presence, Miranda Marie?" Jeff's voice came a bit coldly from the other end and Mindy frowned with pouted lips.

"Fuck you, Jeffrey Nero, I'm married! You are calling a MARRIED lady at night what the fuck do you think I'm doing? THINK for one fucking second-"

"Fuck, I'm sorry alright?" Jeff immediately countered meekly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

Mindy nodded along while kissing the sweaty tips of James's fingers, "Min, please…!"

Mindy giggled as her acceptance of that apology while opening her mouth to give James yet another kiss. Not only had she crawled more into his arms, but she straddled his waist while now beginning to kiss him again. It sucked, how easily Mindy had men wrapped around her finger. There she was sucking face with James as Jeff screamed his apology for being ignored deliberately by HER.

"I just needed to talk to you about Connor…" now he knew he had her attention, so ceasing the kissing for a moment Mindy nodded along and ran her fingers through James's hair.

"I'm listening…"

"I can't do it, Min! I just can't! This shit is just getting too ridiculous-"

"You wanna go lingerie shopping with me? Really?" she countered pretty quick to make sure James heard nothing and nodded along, "Okay, babyboo! Shopping and lunch sounds GREAT I'll meet you at the mall and we'll have a grand old time beating photogs and getting presents for my wonderful Jamie who I love more than anything in the world!" He leaned up and kissed her throat for that answer. "So does eleven work for you? I can be there at eleven, or any time as long as Jamie realizes that he cannot come with me to get lingerie because it is all for him!"

"…one works fine" Jeff nodded and gulped a bit, "I'll see you then, alright?"

"Try not to sound so happy, Jeffrey Nero" she giggled and snuggled under James's chin, "I might actually mistake you for bein' happy."

"Please don't humor me…" Jeff sighed and shook his head, "I'll see you, take care of yourself."

"Peace, booboo!" she hung up and tossed her phone aside before grinning devilishly and wrapping her arms around James's neck to kiss him.

"What'd he want?" he asked while pushing inside her for round two and guiding her hips since she now sat on top of him.

"FUCK, Jamie…!" she cried out for a moment before readjusting to his size and riding him, "Why are you so fucking big, huh?" she giggled and licked the underside of his jaw, "Why is your cock so big and perfect?"

"You're leaving me tomorrow…" he frowned and cuddled her as close as he could get her without pulling out and slowing down.

"Only for a little while…" she smiled weakly and ran her fingers through his hair, "Lingerie shopping is for YOU, darling! You get to take it off the MINUTE I get home"

"And then I fuck you for the rest of the day and night for leaving me like that all by myself-" he was cut off by her kiss and he lost himself in it.

"Yes, Jamie" she sighed contentedly and nodded, "You get me ALL DAY and night after I come back, alright darling? Does that sound fair?"

"I think so" he nodded and snuggled her, "I just hate being without you, I don't want to do it"

"Me either, darling" she shrugged and pursed her lips, "Maybe you can call contractors to start building the pool!" she nodded with a bright smile, "We need permits from the town and all that fun shit, you can work on THAT, and I'll come home and help you pick what shape of pool we want-"

"Malibu has the free-form while Bel-Air has the most rectangular shape…" he hugged her back while slowing his pace down and making her come so close her hails lashed out to get his back, "I don't know, it's whatever you want to do with it."

"I want what YOU want" she said against his mouth, getting angry that his hands were on her face and over her chest as opposed to between her legs rubbing her clit and he corrected that quite slowly, "OH Jamie…!" she cried out as he drove himself home and made her orgasm nearly twice along the way, finally coming himself and shivering afterwards because he loved her so much. "I love you, I do" she nodded while lying straddled over his chest, "I really love you, Jamie"

"Don't go anywhere, please…" he begged while nestling himself into the top of her head, "You can't go anywhere without me, I don't want you to, I won't see you at all and that's just badness I can't go not-"

"Jamie-darling, it's only for a few hours…" she reminded him kindly and kissed him, "How would you like me to make it up to you? Your job tomorrow is to get contractors and all that fun shit to get blueprints for the pool…and then once I come back we'll go out and get tattoos!"

"We?" he raised an eyebrow excitedly and she nodded.

"Unless you got better plans, my darling-"

"No!" he shook his head and coiled both arms around her so she couldn't go anywhere, reaching for Elizabeth and keeping both his ladies exactly where they belonged.

…

"So talk to me…" Mindy sighed while skimming Victoria's Secret with Jeff for pretty types of lingerie to wear for James as she promised. The store was literally closed down only for her due to fan and paparazzi volume outside the store curious as to why she was out with Jeff and not James.

"How'd you manage to lose him?" Jeff raised an eyebrow as Mindy shrugged and pulled out a pink lacy bra with lace which split down the middle and had a mesh layer to her waist, where a lacy pink thong sat low on the hips.

"That is not important" she shook her head and pointed for the sales associate to add the set to her collection in 36 DD on top, and extra small on the bottom. Shopping with her was always fun and confusing like that. "What is important is what is going on in your life, Jeffrey Nero Hardy who I love….?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand…" he frowned and shook his head, "I just can't take this shit with Cooper and Connor I'd going to give myself an early heart-attack for getting involved with this family in the first place"

"Dating a Lawson boy is NOT easy…" Mindy raised her eyebrows and sighed, "I would know first-hand, alright?" she frowned and gave his hand a tight squeeze, "They are stubborn and a bit confusing and they want too many things to be right at once, but-"

"How did you do it?" he asked, which made her raise an eyebrow and frown, "How did you and James make it to the altar?" Thinking about it crossly for a moment, Mindy took a deep breath and sighed.

"The only way any relationship does…he got his priorities straight."

"And he wanted you…"

"Yes" she nodded and sniffled while hugging his arm, "You as the date-ee need a LOT of patience or-"

"But where the hell does what he can do for ME step in?" Jeff raised his voice and narrowed his eyes, "All he ever wants to fucking do is fuck and then here I am in his time of FUCKING need after he RAPED one of my best friends since I was a god damn teenager watching his annoying-ass brother"

"Connor is a very special boy, Jeffrey Nero"

"And he doesn't fucking like you one bit"

"I know that, Jeffrey Nero" she sighed and shrugged, "But what would you like me to do to fix that at the moment? Leave my husband? No fucking thank you."

"I can't take it, Min" he shook his head and shrugged, "I can't fucking take it I'm going to blow my god damn top and just leave"

"But you CAN'T, Jeffrey Nero, PLEASE!" she reminded him while hugging his arm, "PLEASE, baby I'll PAY YOU just watch Connor! Please watch Connor Jamie trusts you with him I already tolded him that you had him and"

"I've been lying for you already, alright?" he ran a hand over her hair and sighed, "You're my girl, I got your back."

"As I have yours and I KNOW how hard it is for you to deal with Connor and Cooper there"

"With Joie…"

"What?" her eyebrow raised and he nodded stiffly.

"Oh yeah! On top of everything else its dead ex-boyfriend time!"

"Well you know WHAT?" she didn't seem surprised at all by that, "People enter your life and go for a reason…" she took a deep breath and sighed, "I hadda deal with my sister-in-law when she came back as well and you know what?" she raised an eyebrow and sighed, "She fucking hated me, and I didn't like her much either. I thoughted Jamie wanted her back and all that, but you know what?" she shrugged and slapped her hands to her thighs, "I talked to my Jamie about it, and he said that even for her he would not change a thing about him and me" she nodded curtly, "Honest. Taryn put it this way and I kinda believed it…" she clasped his hand in hers and took a deep breath, "Would you rather be a person's first love or their last?"

"Apparently he was over me in a hot god damn second once he became obsessed with you"

"That was not love and I do not care what he says to counter that" she dismissed immediately, "Love is mutual, love is all sorts of shit and that was not it. That was like Mark, which was lust."

"And he raped you the same fucking way his father did"

"Yes, that is true."

"And he LIED to me, Min!" Jeff shouted with a nod, "he fucking LIED to me about all of it which pisses me off the most!"

"Oh Jeffrey Nero…" she sighed and took his hand, "No, no, no no need to be all sad" she shook her head and jumped to give him a kiss on the cheek, "Joie is dead, remember"

"And if he could do it all over…"

"Well in all fairness you have only been with Cooper for as long as Jamie and I have been married"

"Then why the fuck did you and James work the way you did, huh? Explain me that" he spat as Mindy handed black garters to an associate and peered around the store for other things she liked.

"Not everyone is the same…" she reminded him with a shake of the head, "Cooper is much more Mark than he is, Jamie…I call him a Lawson, but he has much more of his real daddy in him, if ya catch me"

"So he's a man-whore-slut?"

"Maybe" she giggled before waving it off, "No, he just doesn't know how to get out of his own way sometimes. He does love you, Jeff, so much. I know, we talked about it-"

"Then why the FUCK" he said through his teeth, "Is Joie there when if he loved ME"

"My husband wants to kill him" she nodded stiffly while walking towards their slip sections, "He wanted him fucking dead he literally beat him within an inch of his life and left him for dead in the middle of nowhere with no phone or anything…" she shrugged and curled her lips, "Joie saved his life."

"Therefore I go on the backburner even more"

"You got shafted with all this…" she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "out of everybody you gotted shafted the most and I feel so sorry for you, Jeffrey Nero."

"At least you said it so I feel slightly less like a self-pitying son of a bitch-" he was kissed on the cheek and hugged around the waist.

"You are my favorite ex-boyfriend ever"

"Aside from Orton" he teased, receiving the biggest punch to the arm he'd ever felt from her in his life and he grinned boyishly, "I hear he's been asking about you and James quite often"

"Good for him" she sighed uncaringly and scowled it off, "Back on-point, you are my favorite ex-boyfriend. You are one of my best friends ever. I will always be here for you when you need me, and I want you to know I really appreciate you watching Connor."

"Doesn't fix-"

"Joie cannot stay. Cooper is not in love with Joie anymore than Jamie is with my in-law." He noticed how she kind of took a name off her and gave her more of a label. "He told me straight-up he wasn't in love with her anymore and that everything was me, even if she somehow came back into the picture for good it would still be me, do you have any idea how powerful that is?"

"I believe it" he nodded and she pointed at him quickly.

"Ex-fricken-actly you better believe" she nodded and kissed his hand, "When Cooper gets a little better I want to visit him in the rehab place and hopefully he is doing much better"

"You're a fucking godsend for that prick, stop babying him"

"I baby everyone, Jeffrey Nero" she sighed uncaringly, "It is all part of my nature."

"And I love you for it" he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, "As does everyone else."

"Good!" she poked her tongue between her teeth while cuddling him back, "Then my snuggle-bunny," she poked his nose, "you will TRUST ME when I say that my baby loves you and that though you get the shaft now, things will all be worse before it gets better." He took a moment to think all that over, that was completely backhanded though he knew she didn't intend for it to be backhanded so he had to laugh it off for a moment.

"Where's the god damn dressing room?"

…

"So you got lots of tattoos…" Mindy nodded as she sat across from Jeff at the table in Pampas Brazilian Grill for lunch. They'd ordered already and Mindy's bagloads of stuff was packed in the back of her bright yellow Porsche convertible which she kindly named, 'Bumblebee' because it had a black interior. Most of her cars though had Polish names. "Jamie and I are getting them and we don't know where"

"Really?" his eyebrows raised and she nodded, poking into her steak on her plate and nodding, "Of what?"

"Our names" she said simply and he had to laugh.

"That's the number one thing you're NOT supposed to do when you're with someone"

"I don't give a fuck, we're not ever leaving each other"

"Yeah…" Jeff sniggered and shook his head, "that's what they all say"

"Jeffrey Nero I'm SERIOUS!" she nodded and smacked his arm, "Jamie and I are getting tattoos" speaking of, she texted James saying, 'I miss you' before looking back up at Jeff, "and I do not know where to get them."

"Well are we pulling an Undertaker here?" Jeff ran his fingers along his throat and Mindy grimaced.

"That is an ugly and stupid place to get it."

"What about around your ring fingers?" he offered innocently, which she liked for a moment and then frowned.

"But our rings cover that up. We die in our wedding rings, silly."

"Get it on the left side"

"Left?" she raised an eyebrow, "Why left?"

"The same reason your ring fingers are on that hand" he turned her left arm over and traced two fingers all the way up, "the vein here runs all the way to your heart from that finger."

"So how about our left wrists?" she shrugged, "Everyone can see it, and we'll get it pretty"

"Tattoos are the kiss of death for relationships, just so you know"

"Not me and my Jamie" she shook her head stiffly, "We would not get them if we did not know, and we do. We will be a thousand and still like this."

"Then go for it!" he snickered and nodded, "I can't wait to hear how much you screamed from the god damn needle."

"Lucky for me his name is only five letters."

"Are you only getting his name?"

"His name and our anniversary" she giggled and nodded, "but our anniversary is going around my ring finger."

"Good girl."

"Will you please watch Connor for me and I promise I will eventually have Cooper on his knees begging for you to come back?"

"As much as I like the thought of that…" he smiled weakly and shook his head as Mindy's phone vibrated from James, so she held the screen to Jeff and he laughed loudly at what she got. He literally spammed her with 'come home'.

"He spammed you with 'come home'…" he stared at the words repeated a thousand times down her screen, "I think he misses you."

"Nooo" she texted him back 'I love you' a zillion times and giggled, "But see? Lawson boys are very mushy like that. Cooper would do the same-"

"He's nothing like James…"

"Nobody is my Jamie" she giggled before placing a hand to his arm, "but there are several Lawson traits that Cooper does have, so there. Stupid. Stop worrying or I'll put you in the hospital bed right next to Cooper" she nodded stiffly, "You can be roommates."

…

"Okay, so I talked to Jeff…" Mindy giggled while sitting on the couch next to James and Elizabeth, cuddling them both and smiling.

"What about?" he checked the paperwork for the pool which sat on top of the desk in his office along with names of a pool company and shapes so Mindy could have whatever she wanted in their backyard.

"Jeffrey Nero says that we should get our tattoos on the left side" she nodded and flipped his wrist over, "we get our names here…" she motioned down his wrist and he nodded even though she was wincing a bit, "and our anniversary goes under our wedding rings on this finger."

"Sounds good to me" he nodded and gave her a kiss, "I'm excited now."

"Not as excited as I am to show you what I got…" she giggled and rolled off the couch, starting for the stairs when he took off after her and swept her into a carry. Kissing her up the stairs and into their bedroom he locked the door behind them and placed Elizabeth in the basinet before she bolted into her closet to change into all her new lingerie.


	73. Chapter 73

**NeroAnne**: It's okay. Shit happens, people forget things *nods and hugs* It's Julie's nature to stay put together. She does what she feels has to do and then she just does it. Always a good quality to have. And yeah, poor Jeff is just getting it here and the poor baby didn't even do anything wrong *hugs him* I love the way Mindy says his name too. It's very adorable. And yeah, that tat thing traditionally never is a good idea (look at Mark and that Sara one at his throat lol) but it's James and Mindy we're talking about here. They're going to do whatever the hell they want, what anyone else says be damned. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: They are sickeningly sweet and perfect and they like it that way. And I already know Mindy's answer to that question: no. Nobody is allowed to have her Jamie but her. *gives you consolation cookie*

…

"I didn't know there were so many types of pool designs," James said under his breath as he and Mindy looked over their choices. They were both propped up on a ridiculous number of pillows and Elizabeth was sleeping on Mindy's chest, blissfully unaware of the plans her parents were making.

Mindy rested her head on the shoulder. "What's that one called?" she asked as she pointed to the crescent shaped one.

"Believe it or not, it's a kidney style pool," James said with a chuckle. "That looks like it would be way too small though for the army we have here." He glanced down at Mindy, who had already stolen his fake glasses off of his face and was now wearing them like they were her own. "You are too adorable," he said fondly.

"I know," Mindy said cheekily. She reached up and playfully poked the end of his nose, giggling loudly when he acted like he was going to bite her finger. "And you are too handsome."

"I know," he replied. "It's a curse I tell ya."

"What a wonderful curse."

"Oh yeah." He kissed the top of her head and went back to browsing through the choices. There were some that did not seem like they would be big enough and there were other designs that just did not look good at all, even just on paper. There was one though that caught his eye and he was suddenly struck by a rather brilliant idea. "What about a lagoon?" he asked, pointing to the design he was talking about since she couldn't read the word for herself.

Mindy nodded along dutifully. "If that's what you want then we should get it."

He smiled, all kinds of ideas running through his head now. "We can get the pool built and even have a little waterfall built. We can turn the whole backyard into a tropical paradise."

Mindy looked up at him and smiled at the look on his face. "Okay Jamie. We can build ourselves a tropical paradise and you can teach me to swim in it. But don't let me drown, okay?"

James shook his head. "I would never let that happen." He smirked as his eyes caught sight of her ample chest. "Besides, with floatation devices like those, I think you'll have a hell of a time just getting underwater."

Mindy glanced down at them and raised her eyebrows. "They are kind of big, aren't they?"

"They're perfect," James assured her. He carefully removed the sleeping Elizabeth off of her and placed her in the bassinet. Elizabeth stirred slightly and he immediately stopped and waited until he was sure she was going to stay asleep before settling back down in bed with Mindy. "Just like you." He kissed her lips gently, his fingers running up and down her chest and stomach, tickling her lightly. She immediately began to laugh and squirm all over the place and he kissed her even harder to make her go still again. His hands were still freely running all over her body though, one of them kneading her breasts gently while the other began to lightly rub the warm wetness between her legs. He really could not get enough of her. No matter how many times they had sex, he was always wanting more. And she was always happy to oblige him. Lord only knew how those two would spend their days if they didn't have to take care of their kids or worry about any other real life responsibilities. They probably would never leave their bedroom unless they wanted to go make love somewhere else.

James began to slowly kiss his way down Mindy's body, taking his sweet time and making sure his lips touched every inch of her. He kissed her neck and shoulders first, then making his way down to her chest, making sure to pay extra attention to her nipples before moving down even lower. Her breathing started to quicken as his kisses got down to her stomach and she let out a small moan as he placed a kiss on her clit. "Jamie-"

He prepared her quite eagerly, slipping two fingers inside of her to finger her a little bit but mostly sticking to using his tongue. She started moaning even more loudly, gripping the bed sheets so tightly that she was nearly ripping them right in half. Her taste and her smell and the way she was moaning his name was driving him absolutely wild. Trying to keep at least a bit of a hold on her hips so she wouldn't buck up so hard that she broke his nose or something, he began to lightly use his teeth along with his tongue and was rewarded by her screaming his name as she came. He kept lapping away with his tongue, cleaning up her juices before he began to kiss his way back up his body.

"I fucking love your mouth Jamie," Mindy said as she tried to catch her breath.

James smirked and gave her a peck on the lips. "I love your mouth too."

Mindy raised her eyebrows. "Is that a hint you want me to do something mister?"

"Maybe," James said teasingly.

Mindy rolled her eyes and rolled them over so she was the one on top of him. "Well then," she said impishly, tossing back her mess of raven hair "I think you should lay back and let your Baby Doll take good care of you."

…

"Tryggy, what are you doing?" Tiffany asked as she slipped into Tryg's room with Chelsea in her arms. The girls were downstairs trying to decide what movie to watch and Tryg had been the one conspicuous by his absence.

"I'm making pirate hats," Tryg replied. "Connor and I were talking about building a pirate ship one day so I'm making the hats for when he comes home." He gave Tiffany a very worried look. "He is coming home, right?"

"Of course he is," Tiffany assured him. She sat down on the floor and let Chelsea sit right beside her. Chelsea stared at the hats Tryg made for a few seconds before beginning to play with one of the many stuffed animals James had given her. "Right now he's having a tough time dealing with this Cooper stuff and he's very angry with your daddy so it's for the best that he stays with Jeff right now." She put her arm around him and gave him a tight, one arm hug. "Hopefully though he'll be back here where he belongs very soon."

"I hope so," Tryg said. He let out a big yawn but didn't stop his work for an instant. "I like Connor. The girls don't but I don't care."

Tiffany smiled softly. "I don't think it helps that they believe he doesn't like them."

"Well they started it," Tryg said with a pout. "And they said he doesn't like Mommy anymore. Is that true?"

Tiffany immediately shook her head. "No, I don't think it is. I think Connor is just so upset that he's lashing out without realizing what he's doing." She knew Mindy believed that he didn't love her anymore, but honestly, she just believed that having Cooper taken away made Connor think that he could be gotten rid of too. Since Connor lacked the ability to understand the true nature of what Cooper did, it was easy to see how he could just think that James had gotten rid of Cooper for no reason and could easily do the same to him. And just telling him that wasn't the case obviously wasn't going to do the trick. He was notoriously stubborn once he believed something so how they were going to make him come around was still beyond her.

Tryg nodded along to everything she said. Connor was not only his brother now but also his friend and partner in crime, so it wasn't like he wanted to believe anything his sisters were saying about him. "You wanna help me make our swords?" he asked hopefully. "Connor said he wants a big sword and I want one too. And I need to make a cannon to put on the ship when we build it."

Tiffany chuckled softly and nodded along. Amber and the twins would be okay by themselves for awhile. Amber was responsible and Thorn and Scarlett would be sufficiently entertained by whatever movie they watched as long as they had a remote interest in it. "Yeah sure," she said. "I would love to."

…

"You know, it would probably help if you just talk to him."

Cooper looked at Joie like he had just spoken to him in a completely foreign language. Jeff was out doing whatever it was he was doing (he hadn't said where he was going-he had just let them know he was going out so that Joie would know to watch Connor) and Connor had fallen asleep on the little cot that had been put into the room by one of the nurses, who was more than likely under the influence of Mindy's orders. Snoopy was asleep by Connor's side and Spike was busy chewing the shit out of Connor's shoelaces.

"Cooper?" Joie said hesitantly. "Did you hear me?"

Cooper had heard him but he didn't want to admit it. Joie was trying to get him to talk to Jeff. But what could possibly even be said? And who said Jeff wanted to talk to him at all? Cooper could feel the anger rolling off of Jeff in waves and while he couldn't blame Jeff for it at all, it just made him wish he had fucking died because he couldn't stand it. He had fucked up beyond badly and he could not see a way to fix it.

Joie sighed loudly and carefully brushed Cooper's hair out of his eyes. "You love him don't you?"

"Yes," Cooper replied.

"So why don't you just talk to him?" Joie asked gently. "You can't keep avoiding this."

"Why not?" Cooper whispered. "It's easier."

"Maybe but it's not going to help anything."

Cooper bit down on his lower lip. His chest felt so tight that it was nearly impossible to breathe. "…I don't know what to say…" he said meekly.

"I can help you think of stuff," Joie offered helpfully.

Cooper just shook his head. Joie was sweet to offer but he wasn't ever going to get it. Joie hadn't been able to hurt a fly when he had been alive and he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly now so he really wasn't going to get it. How could he? He had never done the shit Cooper had done. How could he think of any words that could possibly make this shit better?

The door opened slowly and Jeff stepped into the room. Cooper's heart skipped a beat as his dead ex-boyfriend and his alive probably ex-boyfriend at this point faced off. Jeff's anger and unhappiness were rolling off him in waves and Joie decided it was best for him to bail at the moment.

"I'm uh…gonna go see if they're any new magazines in the waiting room." That was a horrible excuse because there were never new magazines in the waiting room but neither Cooper nor Jeff stopped him from leaving. Connor was still sleeping away in the room with them but at the moment, he was the furthest thing from their minds.

"So you love me huh?" Jeff said, starting things off quietly. He obviously had overheard the conversation Cooper and Joie had just been having. "Really? Because I'm calling major fucking bullshit."

Cooper winced. This conversation was definitely going to be even harder than he thought it would be. "Jeff-"

"If you fucking loved me, how could you lie to me?"

"I-"

"And don't say you didn't lie to me because you did! You fucking acted like everything was all fucking hunky dory so you could go behind my back and obsess over your stepmother, who also happens to be my ex-girlfriend and best friend? Is that really what you do when you love someone? And then you rape her on top of that?"

"I fucked up," Cooper said weakly.

"Don't fucking say that just to appease me."

"I'm not!" Cooper claimed defensively. "Jeff I'm not." His chest was getting even more tight and he was struggling to keep himself together. He was not going to be able to have any kind of conversation if he fell apart now.

Jeff took a deep breath and folded his arms across his chest, gripping himself so tight that it looked like he was going to break his own bones. "I should have said something when you told me about that raven dream. I fucking knew something was going on then but I chose to fucking ignore it." He gave Cooper an angry look. "You want to know why I did that?" Cooper didn't get a chance to say anything because Jeff was already telling him why. "Because I loved you and I just fucking wanted to be with you and not even think about you lusting after someone else. And don't you fucking dare tell me that you "loved" Mindy because I'll fucking finish you off before James can if you do. What you were feeling was NOT love."

Cooper nodded along, his throat too constricted to speak. He knew that. He hadn't wanted to realize it before because he was too lost in the monster that had been created inside of him but the lie he had created had disappeared on him, leaving him empty and broken. He was so fucking stupid for misinterpreting a kiss that was never supposed to be romantic and he was even stupider for letting whatever the fuck woke up inside of him keep twisting his thinking around to the point where he was utterly blind to what everyone else could plainly see.

Jeff shook his head, clearly becoming agitated with Cooper's silence. "Was I like not enough for you?" he asked. He was trying to keep his voice angry but Cooper could hear the pain in it. "Is that why-"

"No," Cooper said, finally finding his voice again. "That wasn't it."

"Then what was it?" Jeff asked. "Huh? Fucking tell me-"

"I don't know, okay?" Cooper was having an even harder time keeping himself together now. "I don't know…I'm a fucking idiot who lost his mind…"

"Yeah well I can't argue with that," Jeff muttered. He began pacing back and forth in front of Cooper's bed, definitely very beyond upset now. "I don't know what the fuck to do. I don't know how to feel…" He shook his head. " I need some air." He took off before Cooper could say another word, nearly slamming the door shut behind him. Hot tears were burning Cooper's eyes and he managed to turn his head into his pillow so he could scream into it without waking Connor up.

…

Jeff had thought once he had talked to Cooper there would be at least a weight that was lifted off his chest but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, he felt just as bad if not worse than before. And it was pissing him off because why should he care so much? Why was he even bothering to talk to Cooper at all? He should just cut his ties and just keep an eye on Connor until he finally went the fuck back home.

"He loves you."

Jeff's attention snapped over to Joie, who was standing up against the wall. There was little doubt in Jeff's mind he had been eavesdropping the entire time. "He loves me huh? What the fuck do you know? You're dead." That was mean but Jeff didn't really care at the moment. He was pissed as hell and he was not going to apologize.

Joie shrugged apathetically. "He was my best friend before he was my boyfriend…actually he was my only real friend. And I was his only real friend before Mindy came into his life. And believe it or not, I know I still know him better than just about anybody-maybe even Mindy."

"Yeah well why don't you go back in there and take him back? I'm sure-"

"I can't stay," Joie objected. "He knows that. And it's you he wants, I know it is."

"Oh yeah?" Jeff challenged. "Then why before all of this was our relationship mostly just sex? Can you fucking tell me that?"

Joie sighed. "Jeff it's been twelve years since he's stuck with a guy for more than a night. I was his only real relationship and my death is the reason he's too scared to have another one. Telling you he loves you and diving into something meaningful and full of commitment really means facing shit he's too scared to face."

"Bull-"

"It's not bullshit," Joie snapped. "We were sixteen when we started dating. We were each other's world. The world wasn't very accepting of homosexuality even back in the late nineties and I was hit twice as hard because of the way I dress but we didn't care. We had each other and that was what fucking mattered. But my father…oh Daddy hated me because of what I was. So he and his friends got drunk one night and beat and raped me and tied me to the back of the truck and drug me around while they drove until the rope broke-"

Jeff winced and shook his head, his stomach turning against him and making him want to throw up. "Joie-"

"Cooper found me just in time for me to die in his arms," Joie continued, skipping over the more gory details of his experience. "He lost it that night and he's never really gained it back. He believes it was his fault that I died and that's why he's never been good at relationships since. He's too afraid he'll fuck up and lose everything again…well I guess he inadvertently really did that this time but uh…yeah." Joie shifted around uncomfortably. "Yeah so um…look I know this doesn't excuse what he did. And I'm still trying to figure out if this was just an honest misinterpretation that spiraled out of control or if he was trying to sabotage himself somehow but in my heart, I know he fell in love with you and I know he still does love you. I'm not saying you should like forgive him or anything because it's understandable if you don't want to…I just…I don't know." Joie shrugged helplessly. "I'm gonna um…go keep an eye on Connor and Cooper so you can go get that air you wanted." He quickly ducked back into the room, leaving Jeff with even heavier thoughts than he had before.


	74. Chapter 74

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Yeah I know…Joie got the tragic death and he and Cooper got the tragic ending to their romance. It's sad and evil but it had to be done *hides from Cooper* **NeroAnne**: Joie really is a sweetie. Not many dead ex-boyfriends would try to fix things between their ex and his new love interest. And can love save Cooper and Jeff? It would be really nice to think so…at this point though, its still going to be really hard for Jeff considering what Cooper did. My advice for Cooper would be to start groveling and not stop for anything. That's about all he can truly do at this point.

…

"What a fucking peacock" Mindy sighed with a shake of the head while staring at a metrosexual guy popping the collar of his shirt at Tiffany and her as they drove by to pick Jeff up from the hospital just to help keep his sanity. Mindy had the windows down, 'When I Look at You' by Miley Cyrus blasting with a subwoofer, and James's sunglasses which were twelve times too big for her face on while singing at the top of her lungs and Tiffany couldn't have found it any cuter if she tried. Jeff wouldn't give a shit what she was doing, knowing him he'd probably start singing along with her.

"You're so gay…" Tiffany sniggered while noticing Mindy had her little Blackberry out and was typing in it as they waited outside the hospital for Jeff, "And obsessive…"

"Hey!" turning to Tiffany, a finger was pointed her way, "HE texts ME back, alrighty? I miss him-"

"For two hours?" Tiffany giggled with a shake of the head, "I want to lose one of you in Hong Kong and see what happens to the other…"

"We'd be lost together" Mindy nodded and placed her phone between her legs so she'd feel it vibrate. The volume of the music was too high to really hear anything, and since Mindy was taking 'the bee' (yellow Porsche) out Jeff would have no problem finding them.

"What's a peacock, Loo-loo?" Tiffany giggled while checking out the loser who was gawking at them, "I've never heard that term-"

"Peacocking is a nonverbal pickup line" Mindy responded robotically while grinning brightly as Jeff exited and suddenly 'Blind' by Ke$ha blared and Mindy started singing at the top of her lungs. Jeff smiled weakly and approached the driver's side since he didn't know Tiffany that well, giving Mindy a kiss on the cheek and their own little crazy handshake before climbing in the backseat of the two-door car like Spiderman since Mindy didn't get out to move the seat back, making the two young women howl with laughter as he flipped into the back row and pretended to choke Mindy from the back row.

…

"You chicks just have it so much fucking better with shit, you know?" Jeff said while walking down the street outside a bunch of expensive boutiques with the girls and Mindy naturally in the middle. There were three security guards flanking a safe distance away as well as most of the security in the district notified that Mindy was going to be in the area to control volume. Back when Mindy was in Tennessee with Kane, the locals were so used to seeing her and were so down-to-earth about the whole thing no one looked at her any differently. That was probably the only thing she missed about living there. People were so much less cosmopolitan.

"Well what's THAT supposed to mean?" Tiffany chewed on a pretzel covered in mustard of some kind and frowned. Mindy had her own Chillatta from Cinnabon and she'd bought a box of Cinnabons for James because he loved anything cinnamon-flavored.

"Well, I mean like…" rubbing the back of his neck as Mindy gave him a sip of her whipped cream-doused drink, he shrugged, "You guys have your own fucking support system, you know? Like, when you break up and shit…what do you bitches typically do?"

"Oh!" Dr. Phil perked and giggled, "Movies and ice cream, of course!"

"Exactly" Jeff rolled his eyes, "And you know what Matt said to me when we broke up for the second time?"

"OH Christ…" Mindy pinched the bridge of her nose and flipped her hair, tightening her hold on Jeff's hand and laughing, "Do I want to know?"

"He was all like…" he frowned, "He was like," he started giving a pretty spot-on Matt impression, "'Oh, you know…she's not that special anyway, you know I didn't really like her anyway I mean what did you see in her?' and I was all like…" he made himself a bit small as the girls giggled, " 'Well…I liked her. Thanks for nothing.'"

"Awwww!" both girls swooned at the same time and he received dual kisses on the cheek.

"Fucking sucks, man…" Jeff sighed and shook his head, "Guys don't fucking TALK, you know?"

"Well that's why you have girlfriends!" Mindy squeezed his hand and giggled, "You KNOW I'm up your butt"

"I was up yours first" he reminded her with a poke to the nose and shook his head, "I missile dropkicked Big Show for your sweet ass, alright? You know how bad he kicked my ass for that?"

"And I am still grateful you did that, Jeffrey Nero" she nodded meekly while giving his arm a hug, "You really saved my ass."

"You were cute" he shrugged, "I used to like cute girls."

"You mean you don't like us?" Tiffany frowned playfully and sipped some of Mindy's drink since the bandit stole a piece of her pretzel and wiped the mustard (she despised mustard and ketchup) off on some random guy's pant leg.

"I don't know you" Jeff responded a bit coldly and Mindy frowned, slapping his arm and playfully narrowing her eyes maternally at him.

"Hey! Dick!" she pouted and shook her head, "I'm mad at you now-"

"No! No no no no no don't be mad, PLEASE…" he took her hands in his and cringed, "Don't be mad at me, I-"

"Hold my Jamie's Connabons" she handed him the bag and immediately he obliged before Tiffany decided to be smart and take her leave by browsing a boutique since Mindy was buying everything, "And TALK. TO. ME. JEFFREY NERO HARDY!" She sighed and leaned against a window next to him, "What's up? What's eating my Jeffrey?"

"Nothing, I…" he ran a hand through his multi-colored hair, but the look Mindy was giving him said everything, "I can't fucking take Cooper's bullshit anymore, Min. I'm holding on for you, but I just can't fucking do it-"

"Oh…" Mindy nodded along with pouted lips before leaning against his arm, "Mind telling me why?"

"Sure, Dr. Phil…" he sighed before wrapping an arm around her and watching the traffic as it passed by, "I went at it with both him and his dead boyfriend told him everything straight…"

"Mhm?" she nodded encouragingly for him to continue and Jeff sighed.

"I just don't fucking believe either of them. Cooper's all 'I love you', Joie's all 'he loves you', but in all honesty how the fuck am I supposed to believe that? He's a liar, he's a fucking rapist, he hurt me in ways I can't even tell you, he's moody, he's all withdrawn and shit, but-"

"Ep!" she pointed at him and smiled weakly, "That 'but' you just gave me…?" she waited for him to nod along, "That's all I need to hear to know you guys have to be together. There's a fucking shit-ton of bad fucking shit you could say about someone you're with, but as long as you can still use the magic word 'but'" she giggled uncontrollably for a second and pointed at him gently, "which is funny considering you're gay now and have sex with your butt"

"Oh Christ, Min…" he rolled his eyes playfully and she started laughing loudly.

"Then you know it's good. Once you no longer have a 'but' then it's time to break up. You have a 'but'…" her eyebrows raised and she nodded, "that is all I need to hear to know its right."

"Do YOU want me with him?" he raised an eyebrow patiently and she shrugged.

"I want whatever makes ya happy" she shrugged, "I'll give ya advice until I'm blue in the face but the decision is yours."

"You need your own god damn TV show, seriously"

"Dr. Miranda" she nodded curtly, "I like it."

"No, I like what James had that time for you…"

"'Sex with Mindy Stratus'?" Mindy giggled and nodded, "I like that too, my Jamie is so silly."

"At least one Lawson guy has a sense of humor…"

"Cooper's quite funny too" Mindy nodded, "He's very witty. Jamie is just funny and sometimes really witty. Jamie doesn't try to be funny and he makes me laugh."

"Well you're batshit crazy about each other it can be assumed-"

"I love Cooper" she told Jeff straight, making his face fall, "And I would love you to be a part of our family. You're like my nonexistent brother anyway!"

"You have like five nonexistent brothers…"

"But you are ONE of them!" she nodded and hugged his arm again, "That is an honor within itself."

"Indeed" Jeff nodded and smiled weakly, "I'll think about it, alright?"

"Please do" she nodded pleadingly, "I know Jamie doesn't want Cooper to be in our family anymore, but who knows what will happen down the road and my Jamie listens to me maybe I can talk him into…" she shrugged, "you know…tolerating….Cooper somehow. God knows I gave him enough money to lay low for a while"

"You shouldn't have done it"

"He's my kid" she said stiffly, "When you have a little baby somehow" he had to chuckle at that, "one day you will understand. I have eight babies"

"And one of them raped you-"

"Wanna know the best thing about a mommy's love?" she asked gently and waited for him to respond, "No matter WHAT you do a good mommy will love you forever and ever and ever."

"Making you the best mommy on the god damn planet" his eyebrows raised and she giggled.

"You think maybe Jamie would like one a' these?" Mindy held up her Chillatta and Jeff shrugged with a weak giggle.

"Maybe…?"

She stared at her drink pensively for a moment before nodding and heading off back towards where they came from, "I'm getting him one."

…

Since Mindy was overly antsy with getting back to James, Tiffany dropped her off at home so the drink Mindy bought James wouldn't melt and immediately she sprinted out of the car towards the door which was already open. James was halfway down the steps and from the passenger seat window Jeff watched James pick Mindy up and almost spin her around in a kiss he was so happy to see her. She handed him the drink and box of Cinnabons and they kissed deeply right in front of them, making what could be a tear spring to Jeff's eyes before Tiffany drove off to drop him back at the hospital. He wanted that so fucking bad, and they were so fucking perfect and cutesy and he hated seeing couples like that when he felt the way he did. Sure, he knew they had hit some severe rocks to get to where they were, but he wanted that perfection. That relationship was just so beautiful and ideal he craved it more than anything in the world. And what did he have to look forward to? Raping Cooper, that was who. It was making him sick just thinking about it. How were they right? How was he supposed to just change his ways overnight? Sure he was sorry now, but the moment he saw Mindy again how was he supposed to control himself? How could James ever look him in the eye knowing he raped his wife?

…

"You know what pisses me off?" Mindy craned her neck to James and asked as he spooned some pasta into Scarlett's plate. It was Italian night; Mindy had made spaghetti with meatballs, vegetable lasagna (mainly for vegan Tiffany), garlic bread, and cannolis for dessert.

"What, Baby Doll?" hugging Mindy's waist with one arm and handing Scarlett her plate with the other, James nuzzled the side of her head for a moment before ensuring everyone was eating so that he could pick up his own fork.

"Thank you, Daddy" Scarlett smiled once her father flashed her his most charming grin before looking back at Tiffany, who was digging into her vegetable lasagna she was so starving.

"What pisses you off, Mommy?" Tryg asked louder than James did so she'd tell the whole table, and Mindy shrugged for a moment before poking her plate with her fork and popping some spaghetti into her mouth.

"I do not like the English language" she sighed with a shake of the head, "the words are SO strange and confusing and just plain wrong."

"Like what, Mommy?" Amber, now curious, looking up from her plate while cutting her meatball in half.

"Well" Mindy covered a hand over her mouth daintily as she chewed and swallowed before looking at her plate, "I love spaghetti…" she didn't even check to see they were all nodding along, "but I also love YOU, Jamie-darling…and all of my babies and my Taryn."

"So where are you getting at, sweetness?" Tiffany asked after swallowing some garlic bread.

"I think there should be different words. I mean, the true definition of love should be different for me and you babies, or me and YOU Jamie, or you too Taryn…"

"I get ya…" Tiffany nodded and James's brow furrowed in thought.

"I mean, I don't want spaghetti to have the same meaning as YOU, Jamie-darling…" she missed his smile to that statement, "I mean, I don't want a god damn relationship with spaghetti…!"

"English language, Baby Doll…" James sighed and shook his head, "It's a funny thing…"

"English language is AWFUL" Mindy said bluntly, "I mean, I do not love spaghetti the way I love my babies-"

"Which is why there's LOVE, and IN love-" Tiffany tried but immediately Mindy denounced it.

"I am not in love with my babies. I am in love with my Jamie. That is romantic, but still uses the word I say when I love spaghetti."

"I think its fucked up too" James said with a wink at Tiffany, who could only groan and give him the finger as he obnoxiously kissed Mindy's neck and smiled, "My Baby Doll is so damn astute I love it."

"I love YOU" she replied while giving him a kiss and Tiffany's vomiting noises made Mindy's eyes narrow.

"So how was your day, hot stuff?" Tiffany asked James to try and get his attention off Mindy even for a millisecond. Taking a moment to think about it, James shrugged and smiled at the twin girls for a moment before checking to make sure Elizabeth was content in her high chair.

"We were picking the plants we want to go around our tropical paradise pool" James nodded while rubbing Mindy's side with the tips of his fingers, "Isn't that right, ladies?"

"YES, Daddy!" the twins nodded excitedly and Amber smiled as well.

"You will LOVE IT, Mommy!" Tryg nodded and looked to Chelsea, who was only eating buttered spaghetti because she liked her carbs to be plain and have nothing else on them…the classic Autistic diet.

"I will?" she asked playfully, keeping an arm over the one James had wrapped around her waist and smiling.

"It's gonna be saltwater!" Amber nodded excitedly, "Like our other pools, Mommy! I love saltwater!"

"It's SO much better for your hair" Tiffany sighed while looking at the table to see if there was any straggling pieces of lasagna left for her to grab thirds.

"I like it on skin" Mindy nodded and lolled her head back against James's chest. His heartbeat was slow which made her happy because that meant he hadn't been smoking.

"We're getting banana trees, Mommy!" Scarlett shouted excitedly, nearly bouncing out of her chair when Thorn pulled her down, "and hibiscus flowers!"

"I'm so fucking excited for this shit and we haven't even put it in yet…" James sniggered while making eye contact with Scarlett.

"Me too" Mindy nodded and ate more spaghetti, "How long is it going to take to put in?"

"With OUR bank account?" James smiled cheekily and shrugged, "Few weeks at most until everything's done."

"Oh that is amazing!" Tiffany's eyes popped and she elbowed Tryg, "I bet I can make a bigger cannonball than you!"

"Bet you CAN'T!" Tryg stuck his tongue out and looked at Mindy adoringly as she fed James some of her spaghetti.

"What else did you do today, Jamie?" Mindy giggled; leaning on him and reaching an arm back to wrap it around his neck. He kissed her forearm and dropped his head to rest on her shoulder before shrugging a bit.

"Daddy taught us a magic trick!" Thorn shouted from across the table, making Mindy and Tiffany's eyes widen. "Show them! Show them, Daddy! Show them what you taught us?"

"You know magic?" Mindy giggled with a raised eyebrow, and Tiffany's eyes widened before dropping to her plate.

"Watch him make your bra and panties disappear-"

"That's AFTER dinner, alright?" James said extremely harshly, but was clearly joking with the harshness and Tiffany shook her head.

"I know what's on your mind, my homicidal sexpot" the blonde sighed with a wave of her fork in his direction, "Don't try me."

"What's the magic trick, Jamie?" Mindy was actually really interested, especially being that she herself was an artist she lived for this kind of illusionary shit. Smiling fondly at her for a moment, James smiled and leaned very close to Mindy's ear before whispering.

"Are you watching closely?" he waved his hand in front of her face and it was completely empty, but with a simple flick of his wrist a red rubber ball appeared in his hand and the kids all clapped and cheered. Mindy's eyes bugged and Tiffany seemed stunned too, the both of them staring at James like he was on something.

"How the hell did you do that?" Mindy asked in astonishment when he simply shrugged and licked the shell of her ear.

"Magic"

"Fuck YOU, 'magic' show me how you did it!"

"But that spoils the fun, look!" he grabbed a coin from his pocket, showed her the coin, made it disappear, and then pulled it out from behind her ear and she was only getting more agitated.

"Fuck you, Jamie show me how you did it no fair!" Mindy frowned when he leaned and whispered yet again.

"Are you watching closely?"

"Mhm" she nodded when he twisted her torso so she could see and turned the coin so it was really thin and disappeared between his fingers, "People will hound you for it, but once you give it up, it's not special anymore, Baby Doll, understand?"

"Yes, Jamie!" she giggled and nodded. "I get it very much"

"Good" he kissed her and nuzzled the side of her face, "You can't tell anyone my special trick."

"I would never, Jamie-darling" she frowned while tracing her finger down the bridge of his nose. "You know that."

"Daddy?" Tryg asked from across the table and James nodded, "When is Connor coming home?" James frowned for a moment and looked to Mindy, who shrugged.

"When he realizes that throwing a tantrum isn't going to change what's been done" James said quite masterfully, "I love him very very much, but he's asking too much of me and I just can't do it. He's being unfair and eventually once he wraps his head around that he'll come home."

"Is he allowed home or is he like Coopy?" Tryg walked over to James and Mindy pulled him into her lap.

"Connor's welcome home whenever he wants…" he sighed and shook his head, "When that actually rolls around I can't tell you."

…

"Alright…" Mindy gulped while staring at the tattoo artist's chair and looking at James, "Do you wanna go first? Or…?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable" he smiled and rubbed her back, "You don't have to do this at all, you know…"

"No, I want to" she nodded while staring at her left wrist, "I just hate needles…"

"So hold my hand as tight as you can and it'll feel like a tickle, okay?" he smiled fondly and sat down in the chair, "I'll go first how does that sound?"

Mindy swayed waywardly for a moment before nodding, "Okay Jamie….just no pain, please."

"Nah, it won't hurt" he shook his head as the artist readied the needles in the pattern already drawn onto James's left wrist and ring finger. His wedding ring was on his right hand for a moment so the tattoo could be put on the left. She still wasn't convinced, clenching his right hand tightly and staring at the artist readying the needle. "Hey!" he got her attention and grinned reassuringly, "I promise. You won't see me flinch."

"Hold very still…" the artist told James as if he knew he was going to move not from pain, but just in general James didn't seem like the type of person to just sit still.

"Stick me already" James gave him the nod to go, and immediately he did so. To James it felt like a slight pinch but Mindy yelped and covered her hands over her mouth. He did the underside of James's wrist first, which had 'Miranda Marie' in script lettering horizontally in black ink.

"ACK!" Mindy yelped while shaking her head at James, "Ack ack ack!"

"Baby Doll!" James chuckled while watching the guy tattoo his wrist, "it's fine, sweetheart, look!"

"I don't want to…" Mindy flinched and shook her head worriedly as the shiny black ink appeared across James's wrist with her name on it. All she had outlined on hers was 'James' because it was only five letters and much less pain than what he was getting done, especially because he had such big wrists.

"It's FINE, Baby Doll" he nodded warmly while watching the guy finish up on his wrist and quickly pat away the blood and cover it up so the black ink wouldn't smudge, "Do the finger too while you're at it" James watched the white bandage make the redness and irritation of his skin disappear while starting with the '8/13/2010' which was outlined on his left ring finger. His wedding ring would cover it anyway, but god forbid he lost it or something the tattoo would always be there to temporarily cover for it.

"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie oh my god, Jamie!" she squealed while watching the artist go, practically jumping out of her skin and trembling at him. James shrugged it off and grinned warmly.

"You don't have to do this" he reminded her gently when she shook her head and hugged his neck from behind she was so scared.

"No no no, Jamie we do this together…I had an eyebrow ring for a million years, I think I can do this!"

"This ain't like a piercing, Stratusfear" the artist laughed with a shake of the head, focusing on James's finger as Mindy eagerly placed kisses on the side of James's face and looked at her own wrist with the exact script lettering that James's had only with his name. Her wedding bands were also on her right ring finger and they'd stay there until the ink was fully dried and ready to be covered.

"I don't care what it is like, I am getting it anyway…" she nodded with a gulp as James finished up and moved back so Mindy could actually sit in his lap.

"Don't worry…" he ran a hand through her hair and smiled warmly, "Think about all the fun ways we can be obnoxious once it's done!"

"Oh boy…" Mindy giggled and turned her head away, surrendering her wrist and squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as she could. James had her right hand in his and held it tight once the needle started and she screamed at the top of her lungs, making the artist try not to laugh and James just sit calmly kissing her neck until it was all over. With clouded eyes from crying she stared at the wound on her wrist and gulped, watching the artist cover it up with a bandage and she kissed James as hard as she could to alleviate the sting.


	75. Chapter 75

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: I wouldn't know from personal experience but I would imagine that it has to hurt at least somewhat. I think it probably just all depends on what you think hurts and whether you're afraid of needles or not. **NeroAnne**: I don't get why guys just don't talk about it. I would like explode if I couldn't talk about something like that. Then again, I'm a girl, so I might be biased with my answer…

…

Connor's determination to stay in the hospital with Cooper meant he only went outside when he took Snoopy and Spike out to potty and when Jeff forced him to go and get something to eat and that lead to rather interesting consequences. Connor by nature was not very good at being just an indoor boy. He had too much energy inside of him and since the hospital was so big, he felt the need to play explorer and Jeff was the one who had to chase after him and prevent him from going into rooms he wasn't supposed to be in. Usually he was able to succeed but today Connor had eluded him and had taken Spike and Snoopy into the children's ward, where they were now sitting with all the little kids that had cancer. It broke Jeff's heart to see all those little sick kids and he tried to get Connor out of there so they wouldn't be in the way but then once the nurses saw how thrilled the children were about getting to play with Snoopy and Spike, they encouraged Connor and Jeff to stay for awhile. So Jeff took a seat by the door and Connor sat in the middle of the room with the kids, keeping an eye on Snoopy and Spike to make sure the other kids didn't steal them while having a conversation with a little girl named Becky. Becky had a scarf tied around her head to hide the fact that she was completely bald and of course since Connor had absolutely no tact whatsoever, he just had to comment on it.

"My mommy used to have to wear those. She had cancer in her boobies. Do you have cancer in your boobies?"

"Connor!" Jeff barked sharply, absolutely horrified that he would ask a dying seven year old that question.

Becky shook her head. "I don't have boobies yet. I have leukemia."

"Oh." Connor obviously had no idea what the hell that really was but he wasn't going to stop to ask for clarification. That just wasn't his way. "My mommy died of her booby cancer. I was very very sad."

Beck nodded along. "My aunt had booby cancer and she died but my mommy had it and she got all better." She tilted her head to the side and gave Connor a serious look. "Do you think my cancer is going to kill me?"

Connor thought about it for five seconds and shook his head. "Nah. You're little so you have to have little person cancer which is not as bad as big people cancer."

Jeff blinked as he thought about that logic. Whether he had meant to or not, Connor had just kind of comforted the kid. Shaking his head in disbelief, Jeff leaned his head back against the wall and stared off into space as his deep and heavy thoughts came back to haunt him yet again. The subject that was haunting him was Cooper (yet again) and the ever difficult question about what to do now. He had been trying to answer this question but it refused to be answered. It was fucking taunting at him in this point, letting him think he had shit figured out and then revealing he didn't have any fucking answers at all. It was making him want to rip out his hair and scream at the top of his lungs and if it lasted much longer he was actually going to go ahead and do that.

His brain was telling him to tell Cooper they were done and that once Connor was back home he never wanted to see him again. Why should he do anything else? Cooper had raped Mindy. If it had just been the obsessing and the believing she loved him in ways she never ever would he would have easily dealt with it and set Cooper straight. There was only one person Mindy had eyes for and that was James. She didn't want anyone else but him and she had him so she didn't have to settle for anyone else.

But Cooper hadn't just obsessed over her and stayed in his own delusional world. He had gone beyond that and had forced himself on Mindy. Whether he knew what he was doing or completely hated himself for it now didn't really matter. What did matter was that he had done it in the first place. How was he supposed to be trusted? What if he saw Mindy and whatever the fuck had gone haywire in his brain in the first place went cuckoo again and he tried something like that again? No, Jeff did not need to put up with that bullshit. He liked to think of himself as a good person overall and rape was the ultimate deal breaker-well, at least it was supposed to be. Every time Jeff decided he was just going to tell Cooper straight up they were done, he would look at him and then he couldn't do it. Plain and simple, he couldn't fucking do it. His idiot heart would get in the way and forced his mouth closed even though his brain was telling him to speak.

Jeff let out a long sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. Why couldn't his feelings go with his brain? Why did he still have to still fucking care about Cooper at all? If Cooper really did care about him like people thought, then why the fuck couldn't he just get over his issues and show it like normal people? Why did Cooper have to go behind his back and obsess over someone else and then rape said person? If that wasn't a red flag, Jeff didn't know what was. Logic dictated that he should just get out now but he wasn't and it wasn't just because Connor needed to be watched. Seeing Cooper all battered and bruised pained Jeff and seeing Joie and Cooper always together now made him want to lose his mind. Joie was always hovering over Cooper and Jeff didn't like it one bit. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt horribly jealous and insecure around Joie. The bond between the two exes felt painfully obvious to Jeff and it didn't help that Joie still got Cooper in ways Jeff never could. _Joie probably would have seen what was going on with Cooper,_ he thought bitterly. _He would have seen it and he would have stopped it unlike me…_

No. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep beating himself up over this shit. He just needed to forget about Cooper and move on.

He couldn't though. He was trying but he couldn't. It was like he hadn't realized just how hard he had fallen for Cooper until all this shit had hit the fan and he wasn't supposed to want anything to do with him because of what he did.

He supposed it would help if Mindy would just hate Cooper. She was the one who had been hurt the most by Cooper's actions but not only was she not hating him, but she was trying to help him get better behind James's back. If that wasn't unconditional love, Jeff didn't know what was. And while he admired Mindy for being the bigger person about all this, her actions were seriously fucking with his thought process. He felt like he needed to hate Cooper but if the one he raped didn't hate him, then how was he supposed to do the same thing? He knew Mindy wanted him and Cooper to stay together, even if she didn't say it directly but then again, how was he supposed to do that? Cooper had not only hurt his friend but he had betrayed his trust as well. And Jeff just did not see how Cooper could ever get it back-but here he was, not walking away…

"Jeff?"

Jeff blinked as Connor jumped up and down in front of him. "What?" he said slowly.

"I wants to go back to Coopy's room now so we can play." Connor held up a CandyLand game so Jeff could see it. "The kiddies are letting me borrow it so you, me, Cooper and Joie can play it together."

Jeff made a face. "Connor I really don't-"

"No no, shut up Jeff!" Connor ordered. "You have to play! You HAVE to! Don't make me cry you meanie!"

Jeff sighed loudly. "Okay fine. I'll play one game with you guys." He really didn't want to but he really could not stomach listen to Connor throw a tantrum at the moment. That would not help him keep his sanity at all.

"Yay!" Connor cheered. He grabbed Snoopy and Spike and happily headed back to Cooper's room. Jeff got up and followed him, shaking his head the entire way. He didn't know how the Lawsons constantly put up with him. If he didn't strangle the boy before this was all over it was going to be a miracle.

Cooper was half asleep and Joie was quietly flipping through the channels on the television but Connor quickly put a stop to both of those things. "Coopy! Joie! The cancer babies gave me their game so now we have to play!"

Cooper groaned as Joie raised his eyebrows. "The cancer babies?"

"He made some friends in the children's ward," Jeff muttered. "I told him I'm only playing one game so we might as well just get it over with.

Cooper groaned and slowly sat up. "There's just one problem with the me playing scenario." He held up his hands and shook his head. "I've got no real use of these anymore. How the hell am I supposed to play?"

"Jeff will play for you," Connor answered immediately.

Jeff immediately shook his head. "Connor-"

"If Jeff doesn't want to play for him, I'll do it," Joie told Connor.

Jeff's eyes narrowed and before he really thought about what he was doing, he plopped down next to Cooper defiantly. "I'll do it. Just sit down so we can get this over with."

Cooper looked at Jeff in total surprise while Joie meekly sat down. Connor completely missed what just happened because he was too busy being giddy about his game being played. "Okay now, the rules are simple," he said as he set up the game. "I have to win-"

"No no no no," Cooper immediately objected. "We're not playing that way. If we're going to play, we're playing the grown up way."

Connor pouted and shook his head. "But Coopy-" He stopped when he saw the look Cooper was giving him. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "Mean."

Cooper just rolled his eyes as Joie shuffled the cards to make sure they were fair. "I call blue man."

"I get green," Jeff immediately said.

"Me red!" Connor cheered. "Joie you're yellow!"

"Fine," Joie agreed. He set the pieces at the starting point but Jeff quickly snatched the blue piece from him.

"Here, let me see something." Jeff took Cooper's arm that had the hand that had been stabbed and forced him to hold the piece in between his fingers. "See? Grip it like that-"

"That fucking hurts," Cooper muttered.

"Well no shit it does!" Jeff said, trying to ignore the weird feeling he was getting from just touching Cooper. "Let's call this physical therapy. I'll draw your card and you try to move the piece. If Mindy is shelling out money to make you better then you better actually start trying to get that way."

Cooper winced and nodded along, leaning forward long enough to put his piece at the starting point before collapsing back. He was still weak and now his hair had fallen over his face and Jeff wanted to move it back, but that meant more physical contact with him and he honestly didn't know whether that was a good idea at the moment.

Connor tilted his head to the side and gave Cooper and Jeff a confused look. "Are you two okay? You two are all…weird."

Jeff just rolled his eyes. "Do you want to play or not?"

Connor nodded. "Yes yes yes yes! Me wants to play and I'm gonna win!" He cackled loudly and Cooper just shook his head.

"Oh yeah. Well we'll see about that…"

…

"Sweetheart? Are you coming to bed yet or what?" David yelled from the other room.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Julie yelled. She was at her kitchen table, opening up not only her mail but everything that had been sent to Likansuk as well. Now a lot of it seemed like nothing too terribly important but there was something that she had her eyes on: Mindy's bank statements. Since James was her conservator and all that fun stuff, he had to watch her finances and make note of all the money the two of them spent. And Julie had offered to help manage all of that because she was used to doing that kind of stuff where James was not. James still insisted on looking at everything himself and all that, but he never got mad when she went ahead and opened the statements before he saw them. He trusted her not to fuck him over (not that she would ever dream of doing that-she was not an idiot).

Humming under her breath, Julie went ahead and opened the envelope and pulled out the statement. She started skimming it over, not seeing anything out of the ordinary right away. But just as she was about to say fuck it and put it away, she saw something that caught her eye. "What the hell?" She put the paper closer to her and read what was on the thing. Not only were there payments made to the Blue Cross Blue Shield insurance company but her statement also showed that she had opened a TD Bank account under the name Snow White-but it wasn't for her.

The account was for Cooper.

"Holy shit," Julie muttered. She reread the statement over and over again to make sure she wasn't dreaming this up. When it became clear that she wasn't she let out a shaky breath and slowly shook her head. Cooper was alive and Mindy knew about it. She was hiding it from James. How many other people knew? Jeff most definitely had to know. He was probably with Cooper now, as was Connor. Jeff was the one who had found Connor and Connor wouldn't have stayed with Jeff if he was so hell bent on finding Cooper. They had to both be with Cooper and that was what was keeping Connor from running around like a madman.

_St. Mary's. It has to be St. Mary's. If Mindy found out Cooper was there before I got there she had to have threatened them to make sure James and I didn't find out._ That sounded kind of paranoid and shit but Julie wouldn't put it past Mindy at all. The question though now was, what the hell did she do about this? She couldn't keep this a secret from James. He was extra careful about the conditions of keeping Mindy because he didn't want to lose her so he was going to have to see these statements eventually. But if he saw them he was going to blow his top and all hell would break lose again. James had tried to kill Cooper and probably thought he succeeded. If he found out he didn't and he tried again, the effects could be catastrophic, both for Cooper's well being and Connor's tiny bit of sanity. But keeping it a secret really wasn't an option. James was eventually going to see it and then things were just going to have to go straight to hell. She really didn't see another way around it.


	76. Chapter 76

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol Connor likes that logic. He likes anything where he wins. And while telling James about this is not exactly what Julie wants to do, she's in a situation where she herself would probably be safer for it. If James were to find out about Cooper on his own and found out she knew the reaction could possibly be even worse. **NeroAnne**: Glad you enjoyed it ;)

…

Taking a deep breath Mindy wrapped both arms around James's neck from underneath him in their bathtub and pulled his torso down closer to her, sticking one short leg out of the water and keeping it poked in the air as they made out. Naturally the slippery little leg sticking straight up in the air with no real purpose made James chuckle a bit, reaching over with his left arm to run his hand over the smooth skin and grasp right above her ankle.

"Your legs are so fucking short…" he snickered while kissing her calf muscle and leaning back over her to brush his lips against hers, "both of them stacked on top of each other equals one of mine"

"I used to pretend I was a mermaid" she said quite randomly and giggled, kissing his left wrist where her name was tattooed on and nodding along to her own statement, "I used to sit in the tub and stick my legs together pretending it was a fin. I always wanted to be one even though I cannot swim at all-"

"Which will soon change, my little mermaid" he ran his fingers through her sopping wet hair and kissed her, "They're breaking ground tomorrow so we'll have to keep the kiddies occupied in the house somehow while the backyard is being torn apart."

"We will" she nodded weakly while bumping the bridge of her nose against his, "I just wish I could swim and be a mermaid so bad…I get sad when I watch that movie."

"I think you'd make a great mermaid" his eyebrows rose and he nodded with pouted lips, "With the hair and the eyes…" he grinned and kissed her, "I could see you in one of those little shell bra things"

"What color would my fin be?" she stared at her pale little leg and frowned, "Ariel's was green, but she had red hair"

"I think blue…" he nodded while staring at her ice-blue eyes, "Blue would be very very pretty"

"And then I can live in the ocean with dolphins and breathe without drowning and play all day-"

"And leave me here on land by myself?" he frowned and actually trembled a bit, "I wouldn't want you to go away from me"

"I would live in our pool" she nodded and ran a finger down the bridge of his nose, "With dolphins and sea lions and fishies and-"

"But if you had a fin that means it'd go all the way up to here…" his finger stopped right below her belly button and dipped his head to give her navel a kiss, "that may reduce you to celibacy"

"Not if I was a selkie" she nodded happily and kissed him, "but then you would have to protect my seal fur so I can go back in the water and be a seal"

"I don't think I'd want you to live in the water…" he repeated with a frown, "I like you as a human" he nodded and nuzzled her damp neck, "with two legs…" his brow furrowed and his head dropped so he could speak into her mouth gently, "you can't go anywhere if I can't follow you, understand?"

"So if you can be a mermaid or a selkie with me…?"

"Then yes" he smiled and they kissed, "you're allowed."

"When you teach me how to swim…" she stared at him dreamily for a moment just to get lost in his dark eyes before tracing circles on his bare chest, "do you wanna teach me how to surf, too? I always wanted to"

"When we go back to California I'll find a way to teach you…" he smiled weakly and chuckled a bit, "I don't know how to do it I've never lived by the water unless it was with you, but I'm sure it's not too hard."

"Did you ever snowboard or skateboard?" she raised an eyebrow and he shook his head, "I used to snowboard with my Trisha because she loved skiing. I fucking hate it though…I used to do it with Jeffrey Nero sometimes, or even Amy and me did it a lot. She likes that kinda shit and I do not. I get too cold in the winter, my anemia-"

"That's all going to go away…" he nodded a bit meekly though ran a hand through her hair, "You have to have chemotherapy before we do it though…"

"Why?" she suddenly stiffened and released James so she could grab her hair, "Why? I don't have cancer, Jamie, I don't need chemo! Chemo is for cancer people no no no no-"

"Darling, you have no choice…" he frowned and tried not to look at her hair, "In order to receive a bone marrow transplant they have to lower your immune system so the marrow I give you can grow…"

"No…!" she shook her head and whimpered, clinging to her hair for dear life and shaking her head, but his lips went to her forehead and stood there for a moment.

"If you don't do it, your body will think that my marrow is bad and will destroy it before it has a chance to grow"

"But I have no white blood cells anyway! Nothing can fight it, I don't need marrow!"

"YES" his voice hardened a bit and he softened, "You do…you're in the hospital every time you get a cold…you have agranulocytosis, Clozapine gave it to you. I've taken you off it and now you only have thirteen pills, but the damage is done. I'm trying to see if they can give you lower doses to save your hair, but I'm not sure yet…"

"No…" was all she could get out because she started crying her eyes out, "No, no, no, no, no! I'm NOT sick like that, I don't need chemo! I don't have cancer! That's not fair-"

"They don't just give it to cancer patients, Baby Doll, you HAVE to lower your immune system or the transplant won't work. I already told you I'm trying to possibly negotiate a non-myeloablative transplant if your body will take it to save your hair…"

"And what happens when all my fucking hair falls out?"

"You don't need it the way a cancer patient would, its just a little bit so your immune system is low enough-"

"I won't do it" she shook her head firmly and looked him in the eye, "Let me fucking die, I won't do it."

"Because that's fair for the rest of us, right?" he asked a bit coldly and narrowed his eyes, "That's just fucking peachy for the rest of us to watch you suffer for the rest of your life and sit next to your hospital bed every GOD DAMN time you catch a cold because your body can't fight it off! You've had pneumonia, darling! I've REVIEWED your medical records! ONE little surgery will save your god damn life-"

"And make me lose all my fucking hair and eyebrows and eyelashes no fucking thank you, Jamie!" she scowled and shook her head, "absolutely fucking not"

"Why?" he shrugged and sat upright, "Who are you trying to impress, huh? You could be covered in fucking bunions and I'd fucking love you exactly the way as I do now!"

"But" she sniffled and shook her head, "I'll be ugly and nasty and-"

His lips crushed hers and he shook his head.

"We'll fix it. We'll fix you, alright? I can get you hair transplants, I can get you a fabulous hair transplant you only have to do it this once, and you'll never ever get it done again because you know why?" he asked kindly and she couldn't even bring herself to answer him, "You're right" he nodded stiffly, "you don't have cancer. You only need a small amount and whatever hair on your head decides to drop out? I'll have it fixed for you with the best doctors in the god damn business so your hair grows back with help from someone else. I'll hold a fucking search from all over the god damn country to find a woman with hair just like yours who is willing to donate to her favorite rockstar, alright? It'll grow back JUST like your normal hair, only it'll start being nice and long and beautiful so you'll never know you lost it…" getting desperate now he wrapped his arms tightly around her and smiled, pulling her into his lap, "And I'll be able to pull it and play with it and tug it all I want because it's NOT a wig, Baby Doll…it's literally going to become hair growing on your head. You'll never even realize you lost it!"

"But-"

"I…love you…" he said slowly and they kissed, "very much. If you want I'll shave my head too right after! And then once you get your transplant right away you'll have your beautiful hair back and I'll still be ugly and bald"

"No, Jamie don't shave your head, please no!" she shook her head fearfully and clamped a hand in his long-ish straight dark hair, "I love your hair, Jamie, you can't-"

"It'll grow back" he reassured gently, "Just like yours will though you'll have the problem fixed anyway. Your hair is insured for twelve million fucking dollars it's that special. It WILL be fixed. I'll just have short hair for a little while, that's alright, right? You know my hair grows like a weed as does yours…" he played with the long strands on her head a bit nostalgically already, "you'll only have a wig on for maybe a day and right back in the hospital you go so all new follicles down to your ass will be screwed into your skull. It'll have never been gone."

"I don't want it to go away, Jamie…" she shook her head drearily and clung to him as tightly as she could, "it's not fair"

"Neither is you dying because I couldn't give you a bone marrow transplant. It's WORTH IT, sweetheart! You'll be healthy, and you won't need transfusions every three days because you'll be able to make granulocytes!"

"You don't know if it'll work…" she said skeptically when he frowned and kissed her.

"If it's a way to prolong your life?" he raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I'm doing whatever I have to. You're not allowed to fucking leave me, you got that?" he said a bit harshly, mainly out of fright, "Your condition was for me to make love to you every single day…my condition is you're not allowed to go away from me. Because if you DO…?" his eyebrows raised and he nodded at her, "I'll go with you. Right on-location and don't think you can try me on that."

"Jamie…" she shook her head and he kissed her as passionately as he could to let her know he wasn't kidding, wrapping a hand around her little leg and pulling it up out of the water over his waist so he could probe himself against her wet heat and push inside.

"God damn, Baby Doll…" he groaned at the tightness and frantically thrust his hips in and out of hers, "So fucking tight…"

"Fuck me…!" she begged with a wet kiss, "Fuck me, Jamie, harder!"

Keeping his mouth glued to hers he tried not to touch her hair the entire time to try and take emphasis off it, but it was a part of who she was and he couldn't ignore it because it was such a huge facet of her personality. One hand wove into her hair at the roots and gripped it tightly until he felt her walls tighten around him and she released, crying his name softly until he came as well and stared at their joined bodies under the sudsy water.

…

"Maybe you should cut her hair before she goes in…" Amber offered gently while sitting in James's lap as he skimmed down web pages of different patients discussing their experiences with bone marrow transplants, "Didn't the doctor say she has to?"

"She doesn't 'have' to, so-say…" James frowned before exiting out of the page because it was too painful to look at, "but for her comfort so her head doesn't itch when the hair falls out it's been suggested."

"She doesn't know…" Amber frowned and looked up at him worriedly, "does she?"

"I don't want her to know…" he ran a hand through his hair and exhaled, "I'm taking down every mirror in the house until she gets the transplant…"

"Did you find a girl yet?" Amber frowned as James reached for Elizabeth's carrier and pulled the fussy infant out to kiss and keep her in his lap next to Amber, and he shook his head.

"I haven't mentioned anything to anyone, but you have to keep in mind even if the girl's hair is blonde or red, we can always dye it. Once I put out the message Mommy's fans will come running, trust me. I want someone with hair like Mommy's since it's going to become Mommy's hair even as hair grows over it, it'll grow literally through the follicles of the transplanted hair so I want the girl's to be perfect."

"Try Italy…" Amber said a bit wisely, "Jessica Simpson gets her hair extensions from girls in Italy"

"But these aren't extensions, honey…" he reminded her with a kiss to the side of her head, "Mommy is literally getting hair surgically placed into her head and it will grow down to her knees if not cut just like her real hair…"

"So Mommy's getting her hair back after she loses it?" she raised an eyebrow and James nodded.

"Exactly. It's not somebody else's hair, its Mommy's hair. She's not wearing a wig."

"You have to move into the hospital, don't you?" Amber frowned and leaned against his chest, watching James take a deep breath before nodding.

"Yep…I'll be living in the hospital with Mommy for a few weeks until she can come home."

"Will she come home bald?" Amber frowned and he took a deep breath before shaking his head.

"If I can get the transplant right after Mommy's side effects are finished? Then no, you won't have to see Mommy in a wig."

"Are you really shaving your head?" Amber giggled while running a hand through his hair, which had grown to be quite long (compared to what she was used to) and she giggled a bit, "You're gonna look funny."

"It'll realistically only be bald for about three days at most" he reminded her with a snicker, "Then it'll just look like I got a buzz-cut."

"Does Mommy know?" she raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with her infant sister before touching the wisps of blonde hair on Lizzie's head.

"She's not happy about it" he said with a bit of a shrug, "but trust me…once she does lose her hair it'll make her feel better to see me bald too."

"Can I shave my head too?" she asked gently and immediately he shook his head.

"I appreciate the offer as would Mommy" he kissed her head and ran his fingers through the wavy blonde hair, "but no. If you want a bald cap for the hell of it I'll buy you a Hollywood-quality one, but no you're not actually shaving your head. No one is."

"Except you" she reminded him and he shrugged.

"Only once until Mommy gets the transplant. Then I'll grow it nice and long again for you ladies."

She kissed him on the forehead before wrapping her arms tight around his neck and snuggling, "You are my real Daddy." His eyes widened that she said that and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Can you pretend for me forever?"

"I don't need to pretend" he wrapped his arms around both his infant and Amber and smiled gently, "As far as I see it Mommy and I got very friendly and had lots and lots of babies." Amber giggled, gripping his hair and nestling into his warm skin when his cell phone rang and he groaned before answering. "What is it, Rosenberg?"

"Nice to see you're in a great mood too, James" Julie sighed, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" he shrugged and hugged both daughters closer, "I'm a bit busy with my girls right now if you don't mind…can it wait?"

"Actually" she began a bit shakily, "James, I don't think it can."

His face fell and he furrowed his brow worriedly, "I don't like your tone…"

"Nor should you" she said a bit tightly, "When is your wife's transplant?"

"Few weeks…" he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "I need you to contact Baby Doll's publicists to issue a statement asking for a donor for a full-hair transplant. Eyebrows and eyelashes included. We need someone as soon as possible and yes, since I figure the line will be out the door we're holding tryouts."

"What are the credentials necessary for this tryout?" Julie asked automatically while already taking note on a pad, "Any specific color…? Or…?"

"Color doesn't matter we'll dye it. Baby Doll's hair is going to grow in brunette anyway she'll just dye right on over it as usual. Um…" he curled his lips in and sighed, "I want at least hip-length, and it HAS to be thick. The thickest possible texture you can find you know my wife has enough to make ten wigs for people, and…" he drummed his fingers on Elizabeth's feet for a moment, "preferably wavy texture. No black or Asian hair, I want Caucasian girls only, got it?"

"Yes, James…" she scribbled the side notes down and nodded, "I got it."

"I also don't want any damaged hair, I'd prefer if it was never ever colored because the moment it gets put in Baby Doll's head I'll be having someone right at the hospital to dye it. Also eyebrows have to be medium-brown and eyelashes have to be as long and thick as you can get it. I don't need each of the three from the same person, I'd give her my own but I want her to only have the best."

"And I'll get on it right away, James…" she nodded and swallowed hard, "I promise. Do you want to be present at these 'tryouts'?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "I'm hand-picking for her, I'm not fucking this up. You know what a big deal this is to her"

"I think her health matters more than her hairstyle, don't you think?"

"She's arguably the most famous young woman in the world. I understand where she's coming from"

"You never used to…" she said a bit coldly while staring at the bank statement she wanted to go over with him.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?" his eyes narrowed and he hissed, "It's my god damn wife and she's losing her god damn hair! Do you have any idea what a big fucking deal that is? She's getting CHEMOTHERAPY and Total Body Irradiation! She doesn't even have fucking cancer, it's not fucking fair! How the fuck do you expect me to deliver that fucking news? 'Hi honey, in less than two weeks you're losing all your fucking hair that you pride yourself on for NO GOOD REASON'"

"Where is the procedure being done?" Julie asked carefully, avoiding James's ranting. Taking a breath for a second he sighed and rested his chin atop Amber's head.

"St. Mary's…I'm moving in with her even though I'm not needed until around day eleven for the transplant. Lizzie Bear's coming with us, I don't trust the blonde with my baby when there's five others to look out for."

St. Mary's…that sent an uncomfortable chill down Julie's spine.

"Now what did you have to tell me, Rosenberg?" he sighed impatiently, "Time is short these days, get it out so I can cut my wife's hair." He already knew how short he was going to make it. It was going to sit just below her shoulders and he was gonna layer it a bit in the front so she looked nice and cute. Though, she could have a mullet and be completely adorable. No matter what happened to her she'd be no less beautiful to him than she was on their wedding day. He was poisoned with her and loved every last millisecond of it.

"Have you checked your wife's bank statements, James?" she asked a bit gravely, and he pouted his lips for a moment before shaking his head.

"It's not time to do it yet. I do it once a month."

"I think you should…" she said a bit faintly, "I was going through them to make sure everything was accounted for, and some strange purchases and accounts were opened up I'd like you to take a look at."

"What do you mean?" he hugged both girl close and furrowed his brow.

"Last I checked, your health insurance company is Aetna…"

"What about it?"

"Apparently your wife recently purchased a plan on Blue Cross Blue Shield, as well as opened a TD Bank account under the pseudonym Snow White for the real recipient 'Cooper Benjamin Lawson'." James couldn't even think.

"That's not right…" he shook his head angrily and frowned, "that has to be a mistake that's not correct, Cooper's dead."

"He's registered at St. Mary's and under your wife's supervision, I checked the records myself, the numbers can't be hidden."

"But that's wrong, Rosenberg" he said flatly yet again, "The little son of a bitch is dead why would she EVER help him?"

"That's what I was hoping you would take up with her yourself…"

"That's fucking wrong, Rosenberg cancel all that he's fucking dead"

"No" she said slowly, "He isn't. Jeff is with him at St. Mary's as is Connor. Whatever Miranda said about Jeff being there was correct, only she never disclosed WHERE exactly Jeff was…and not only THAT" she said a bit sharply, "but apparently she tried to mask up that Cooper was even STAYING at St. Mary's while I-"

"Doesn't he have a surprise coming his way when I check my wife into chemotherapy in a week or so…" he said a bit darkly; hanging up and staring ahead of him blankly for a moment before standing with both little girls in his arms, "Come on, we'll go cut Mommy's hair, okay? She needs it cut before we go to the hospital so we're gonna make it nice and pretty, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy" Amber nodded while running her fingers through his hair and kissing his cheek, "Then we can go hunting later."

"You and me?" he raised his eyebrows and watched her nod, pressing her forehead to his before he kissed her nose sweetly, "Pumpkin, it's a date." Elizabeth cooed and reached to grab his hair for his attention, and smiling sweetly while going upstairs towards his and Mindy's bedroom he rubbed his nose against Elizabeth's before shaking his head. "Not yet, you…" he grinned and allowed her to stick her fingers in his mouth, "soon enough, Lizzie Bear. Tonight you get to be with Mommy until Ambie and I come back to play with you and Mommy all night long, okay?" Elizabeth kicked her foot out and seemed to smile at that. "That's my girl."


	77. Chapter 77

**EternalxInsanity**: She's not really wanting to believe that. Her hair is a big part of her so just the thought of losing it is sending her into a complete tizzy. But in the long run it's definitely something that's going to be worth it. And yes, you did read it right; Amber is going hunting with James. Father/daughter killing spree equals good bonding time in the Lawson household. **NeroAnne**: It will suck real bad but it's the only way they can do the procedure to make her better. James is thinking big picture and if he can make her better in the long run, he'll do it.

…

James made sure to take down every mirror in the house so Mindy couldn't look at her reflection and obsess over her hair even more than she was already going to. He knew it might not help much but at least it should help a little bit. Once the mirrors were safely hidden away, he gently lead Mindy into the kitchen and sat her down in one of the chairs. Amber was sitting nearby, ready to help if she needed too. Elizabeth was also in there, but she was sitting contently in her high chair, completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

"No no no!" Mindy protested as James put a towel around the back of her neck so the hair that was cut off wouldn't get on her and make her itchy. "Jamie no! I don't need this I don't!"

James sighed patiently and gently shook his head. "We just talked about this Baby Doll. The doctors said we should cut it some to make it easier-"

"I don't care!" Mindy shrieked. She jumped out of the chair and clutched her hair protectively. "You can't take it away from me Jamie! It's not fair!"

"I know it's not fair Baby Doll." James absolutely despised seeing her this upset. He knew that her hair meant the world to her and having to cut it now and then lose it due to chemotherapy was tearing her up. Even the thought of getting the hair transplant wasn't comforting her because she didn't want it to come to that in the first place. "But I gotta do it Baby Doll. If we cut your hair just a little bit now then it'll be easier once we start the chemo-"

"NO!" Mindy stomped her foot defiantly before trying to run off. James quickly and gently caught her and she burst into tears as soon as he touched her, collapsing up against him and burying her face into his chest. He rocked her back and forth gently as she sobbed loudly, his heart breaking because she was so unhappy. "Baby Doll please, don't cry," he pleaded. "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you so upset." He gently kissed the top of her head. "This is going to all be worth it, okay Baby Doll? You're hair is only going to be short for a little while-"

"And then I'll be bald and ugly!" she pointed out miserably.

He shook his head and moved her back so he could make eye contact with her. "You couldn't be ugly if you tried," he said firmly. "And believe me Baby Doll, in the long run, it'll be worth it. We're going to make you healthy and your hair will grow back faster than you can even imagine." He knew she didn't really believe him but at least she allowed him to lead her back to the chair and sat back down. "It's going to be okay Baby Doll," he assured her. "I promise." He glanced over at Amber and nodded at her to help him properly distract Mindy so she wouldn't bolt once he actually got started..

"Mommy, look what I made," Amber said, climbing on to Mindy's lap and showing off a little homemade book. "I made a picture book for Elizabeth."

Mindy sniffled and smiled thinly. "You did?"

"Yes I did Mommy," Amber said. "It's about Princess Baby Doll and Prince Charming." She opened up the book and started pointing to all the pictures she drew. "See Mommy, I know you can't read but there's no words in this book. You can just look at the pictures with Elizabeth and you can use them to help you tell the story to her."

Mindy's eyes filled with tears and she kissed the side of Amber's head affectionately. James smiled softly and as Amber continued to go through the book with Mindy, he took the scissors and very carefully began to cut Mindy's hair. He hated doing this because her hair was so much a part of her and he adored it but he knew that it had to be done.

"And see Mommy? Prince Charming slayed the giant ogre who was keeping Princess Baby Doll," Amber said, pointing to a drawing of James standing over a very monsterized version of Glen. James supposed they should be disturbed that she was going into so much detail about their story but she was doing it in such a cute way that it was really endearing.

James took a deep breath and kept his hand steady as he continued with the haircut. He was so paranoid about screwing it up that he was fifty times more careful than he would have been with anyone else, trying to ignore the fact that Mindy was crying the entire time, even though Amber was doing her best to keep her completely distracted. At one point Scarlett walked in but James motioned for her to keep quiet and sweep up the hair that was falling to the floor so Mindy wouldn't see it. Scarlett got the message and snuck off, coming back in with a little broom and dustpan and sneaking behind Mindy to do what James wanted her to do.

"Now Princess Baby Doll and Prince Charming had a beautiful wedding," Amber said, continuing on with the story that had a lovely illustration of Mindy in her wedding dress. "Which angered the evil witch. The evil witch was so angry that she came back from the dead and took over the prince's body-"

James almost dropped the scissors as she said that. "Amber-"

"It's okay Daddy," Amber assured him. "It's going to be okay. The evil witch doesn't win in the end. She tried but she failed because the prince loves the princess too much to let the witch stay in him forever."

Getting choked up at her words, James returned all of his focus to getting Mindy's hair as perfect as he could get it. When he was done, it was a lot shorter than it was; it was shoulder length now, which was a huge difference for her. Letting Amber finish up the story with Mindy, James helped Scarlett sweep up the rest of the hair and get rid of it so Mindy wouldn't see it all. Doing that though didn't stop Mindy from reaching up and touching her new hairstyle. She promptly burst into tears and James immediately removed her hands from her hair and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay Baby Doll," he said, trying to ignore the pain her tears were causing him and focusing on how this was all going to be worth it in the long run. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

…

"I think you made Mommy look really pretty," Amber told him later. The two of them were out on their hunt and Mindy had made James promise a thousand times that he would watch Amber very very carefully and not let anything happen to her. He knew Amber was very smart and much more manageable than Connor had been at this age so he wasn't too worried about it. As long as she was sure that she wanted to do this, he was only too happy to take her along.

"You really think so?" He had them parked out in a park that was almost out of the city because there was usually homeless people who liked to sleep there. He had his knife in his hands and Amber had a small butcher knife with her because she had insisted on not leaving the house without one.

She nodded and reached over so she could give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You made sure Mommy still looked gorgeous. She might not say so because she's so upset about her hair but she knows you're trying to help her. She really does."

"I know," James said with a sigh. "I just hate seeing her so upset."

"Yeah but I don't like seeing her sick more," Amber said.

"Me too." James kissed Amber's hand and scanned their surroundings carefully. To the untrained eye, it appeared that the park was completely empty. But James was so used to this that he was able to catch sight of the of the two sleeping shapes by the tree. "Look over there sweetheart," he said to Amber, pointing to the tree so she would know where to look.

Amber squinted her eyes and looked carefully. "Are those people under that tree Daddy?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "Homeless people love to sleep under that tree. I'd say we should go make them regret it but uh…" he stopped and chuckled a bit "they're not going to live long enough to do that."

Amber grinned and nodded her head eagerly. "That's right Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car along with him, carefully following him into the darkness. Neither of the homeless people stirred as they approached, although they did make them wrinkle their nose because they stunk very badly. _Getting rid of them will definitely be a mercy on the rest of the world,_ James decided as he stood over the larger of the two sleeping men.

"Ready Daddy?" Amber said, taking out her own knife and standing over the other man, making James frown slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered. "I can-"

"I can do it," Amber insisted. "I didn't come hunting with you to just watch. If Mommy can help you then so can I."

James raised his eyebrows but decided it wasn't worth objecting too anymore. If she decided to not do it at the last second then he would just gladly do it for her. It wasn't a big deal for him. "Okay then. On the count of three, okay? One…two…"

"Three!" Amber took it upon herself to jam the blade of her knife into her victim's throat, killing him pretty much instantly. James's eyes widened and he just stared at her for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to do. He quickly drove his knife into his victim's heart, shaking his head in utter amazement. "Damn Pumpkin…"

"Did I do good Daddy?" she asked eagerly.

He nodded and pulled her into a hug. "You did really good," he assured her. "Now do you know what we need to do?"

She nodded. "We have to get rid of the bodies. Mommy told me all about how to do it."

"Oh really now?"

"Yup. She said if I was going to go hunting then I need to know how to do it properly."

He chuckled. "She's very smart, isn't she?"

"She is," Amber agreed. "We should bring her a present."

"We will," James promised. "Once we get rid of these bodies we'll get her all the presents she could ever want."

…

The presents they ended up bringing Mindy were a container of giant sugar cookies with frosting on them and a giant stuffed dolphin that she immediately fell in love with. James knew she wasn't completely over getting her hair cut off but not being able to constantly look at herself, the presents and being distracted the next morning by trying to keep all the kids inside while the construction people were outside starting on the pool at least provided nice distractions for her.

"But Mommy, why can't I go outside?" Tryg asked unhappily. He had already been caught by James attempting to sneak outside because Scarlett had told on him and he was far from happy with his older sister. "I can help them! I really really can!"

"I know honey," Mindy replied, pulling Tryg into her lap and kissing his cheek. "But it's dangerous for you to be outside when they're working, so you need to stay inside where it's safe."

Tryg pouted his lips and folded his arms across his chest. "Being inside is BORING though!" he complained. "Outside is funner!"

"Oxa wants to help build the pool too!" Thorn informed them. The Serval was watching the people outside from the window very carefully, which was making the workers kind of nervous because they seemed to think she was looking to eat them.

James shook his head. "Well she's not helping either." He picked Oxa up and took her away from the window and Thorn dutifully followed him. Oxa wasn't exactly pleased with being moved but she got over it when James set her down and scratched the area behind her ears. "I think it's time for us to do something fun."

"Like what?" Scarlett asked. She climbed on to his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Maybe we should play a game," he suggested.

"We could play Pretty Pretty Princess," she immediately suggested. "I can make you SO pretty Daddy!"

"That game is BORING!" Tryg objected loudly. "I want to play hide and seek."

"You just want to pretend to hide so you can sneak outside," Thorn said with a roll of her eyes.

"Tryggy wouldn't do that," Mindy said, automatically coming to her son's defense.

Tiffany shook her head, not blind to Tryg's misbehavior like Mindy chose to be. "Maybe we should play something else just in case." She looked at James and smirked. "How about we play Monster Hunter and James here is the monster."

Mindy frowned and shook her head. "He can't be a monster Taryn. He's too pretty."

"Yeah but he's big like a monster," Tiffany pointed out. "But I guess we don't have to…I mean, if he's too scared…"

"Hah! Daddy isn't scared of anything!" Tryg proudly declared. "Right Daddy?"

"Right," James confirmed. He set Scarlett down so he could get up to his feet. "You want to be a monster with me Tarzan?"

"Yeah!" Tryg puffed out his chest and let out a mighty roar. "I'm a big bad monster who eats dumb girls!"

"Don't you-" Scarlett screamed and ran off as Tryg chased after her.

"Hey!" Thorn yelled. "You get back here you fiend!" She picked up a pillow from off the couch and began chasing after her brother with Amber right on her heels. "I'm Thorn Patricia Lawson and you will not escape me!"

"Be careful!" Mindy yelled after them as Tiffany and James laughed. "Don't you hurt your brother! "He's just a baby!" She looked down at Elizabeth and smiled. "He's not a tiny baby like you Lizzie Bear but he's still my baby and we have to be very careful with him."

Tiffany gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Tryg's tough." She grabbed a couch pillow of her own and smirked at James. "Ready to meet your maker, Mr. Monster?"

Chelsea frowned and hugged James's leg protectively. "No! My daddy!"

James chuckled and scooped Chelsea into his arms. "Come here pretty girl…"

"Oh don't you dare!" Tiffany objected.

It was too late. James pretended to nom on Chelsea, making her squeal with laughter. Tiffany let out a yell and started hitting his legs with the pillow, making him run into the kitchen and jump up on the table.

"Hop! Hop!" Chelsea said, identifying what he had just did.

"That's right, I did hop," James said proudly. "Do you remember who else hops?"

"Bunny!"

"Jamie be careful up there!" Mindy warned him as she followed Tiffany into the room. "Don't you DARE fall! Taryn tell him! I love him and Chelsea very much and I do not want them broken!"

"Don't worry Baby Doll, nobody is getting broken besides the monster hunter here," James assured her. He jumped back off the table and set Chelsea down where she would be out of the way before grabbing Tiffany and slinging her over his shoulder, causing her to drop her pillow. "Tonight we feast!" he proclaimed.

"Oh HELL no!" Tiffany was not having any of that. She wiggled around desperately until she was out of his grasp. He tried to get her back but she slipped away from him again, opening the kitchen drawers and chucking things out him instead of hitting him with the pillow. "Take that! And that!"

"Ow!" he said loudly as he got hit in the elbow with a pizza cutter. "Okay that does it!" He opened a drawer of his own and ended up pulling out a wooden spoon. He started hitting her with it with maybe an eighth of his actual strength, which made her get out a spatula and start dueling with him.

"On guard bitch!" she yelled.

"You shall die slut!" he yelled back.

Mindy was doubled over laughing her damn ass off. "Go Jamie!" she cheered dutifully as she gasped for air.

"Oh thanks a lot bitch!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Where's my support?"

"I'm the monster's wife!" Mindy informed her. "I can't cheer for a monster hunter!"

"Yeah," James agreed. "So suck on that!" He pretended to stab her in the chest and she immediately collapsed on the ground and "died" right in front of them.

"Jamie wins!" Mindy cheered. "Yay Jamie!" She stepped over Tiffany and hugged James happily. "You did it Jamie! You really did it!"

"I did," James said, raising his eyebrows as Amber, Thorn and Scarlett came in, looking at him with devious looks. "Uh oh," he said with a grin. "Am I gonna get it?"

"Yup!" Thorn confirmed.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do." He got down on his knees and roared like a monster, getting jumped on by all three girls at the same time. Mindy giggled loudly at their antics while Tiffany continued to just lay there, selling the slaying that James gave her.

…

Julie ended up renting out a convention center on company money because there was literally a line a mile long full of girls willing to give up their hair for their idol. Every girl there had at least hip length wavy hair and Julie had also hired a team of people who were experts when it came to hair so they could help pick out the best candidates, but it was James who was going to have the final say. He knew Mindy better than anyone so he knew who's hair she would be happiest with.

"Lunch time," Julie announced around mid-day. She set down a bag full of Taco Bell and took back her seat next to James. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and a pair of oversized sunglasses on her face, not verbalizing her desire not to be here but James did catch how distant she was being. He wasn't worrying about that though at the moment. He was too focused on the important task he had at hand.

"We got an eyelash donor while you were gone," he informed her. "Now we just have the eyebrows and the actual hair to worry about.

Julie nodded along, deciding that silence was the best option at the moment. There was a lot she wanted to say but she knew that it was pointless. James was way too into this hair thing to be bothered with anything else and honestly, she didn't even know how to approach him any more. He was way too snappy these days for her taste.

James unwrapped his burrito while keeping his eyes on the girls in front of him. A lot of them had the type of hair he requested but none of them had felt quite right yet. Mindy took so much pride in her hair that he wanted to find new hair she could take just as much pride in until hers started growing back.

The next half hour passed by slowly, with James and the hair people doing most of the work while Julie took down names and notes. James was starting to feel a headache coming on but then he saw a girl that made him sit up and take notice. The girl was only a few inches taller than Mindy was and she had chestnut brown hair that was even longer than Mindy's was before the haircut and it was looked to be as thick as hers too.

"I know that girl," one of the hair people whispered to him. "Her name is Claudia. She went to cosmetology school with my sister."

James nodded along and looked at Julie, who lowered her sun glasses just enough to make minimal eye contact. "Her," he whispered. "That's the girl."

Julie looked at Claudia and then looked back at James. "Are you sure?"

James nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm damn sure. That's the girl we need."


	78. Chapter 78

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: The game does sound majorly fun, especially if one really does have a monster size person to play it with *makes plans to find such a person for myself* **NeroAnne**: Amber and Tryg are really too cute. She's wicked smart and knows her shit and Tryg is a little shit whose cuteness can't be denied. And of course the twins and Chelsea are completely adorable in their own ways so its all just an adorable overload.

…

"Oh fucker…" Jeff's eyes widened immensely at the television screen while Cooper furrowed his brow.

"What?" Cooper rasped faintly when Joie raised the volume of the TV and Connor frowned while looking at the video on the screen of Stratusfear performing at the Hard Rock Concert Hall in Vegas when the anchor on Fox news began to voice over the particular performance of 'Weight of the World'.

"Mindy Stratus checked into St. Mary's hospital in her native Las Vegas this morning alongside her husband to begin receiving her first round of chemotherapy and total body irradiation therapy in order to receive a bone marrow transplant to cure a severe case of agranulocytosis which has been a thorn in the rockstar's side for over five years. The procedure, which includes a bone marrow transplant from her own husband, is set to take place in eleven day's time though the rockstar will not be released to go home for several weeks afterwards to stay under careful observation as well as receive a full-hair transplant from one lucky donor. After a worldwide search for the perfect candidate to recreate his wife's signature locks, James Lawson has chosen none other than Claudia Dipasquale," an image of a brightly smiling Claudia in beauty school appeared on the screen next, "a former beauty student who was more than willing to sacrifice her own scalp for who she has called 'her inspiration and style icon'."

A video of James with an arm securely locked around Mindy and the other holding Elizabeth without her carrier entering the hospital showed moments later. Fan volume of people trying to get a glimpse of Mindy's short hair only made security even angrier and police backup was called to decongest the outside of the facility.

"Stratus and Lawson's infant daughter, Elizabeth Hayden, accompanied her parents while their other children are being supervised at home by a live-in nanny. We'll have more updates on Mr. and Mrs. Las Vegas themselves once their publicists are able to obtain any information since we've learned both husband and wife have refused any comment. We wish them both the best and pray for a speedy recovery."

"Bullshit" was all Jeff could get out before shutting the TV and wrinkling his nose at it, "publicity."

"There's more important matters than 'publicity'…" Joie said gravely while staring at the blank screen and nervously checking the hallways, "You know what that means, don't you?" Cooper's eyes dropped to the sheets and he frowned. "Poppa James is IN this fucking hospital, do you have any idea how terrifying that is?"

"What's he gonna do?" Cooper shrugged apathetically, "I'm practically dead any-"

"Don't talk like that, alright?" Joie said while holding a hand over Cooper's mouth to shut him up, "I don't care WHAT you did, alright? You don't deserve to die"

"In whose eyes?" Jeff's gaze became a bit icy, "You raped his fucking wife, that's enough to make any man want to kill you."

"But in a hospital?" Joie raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "I doubt Poppa James would-"

"Who?" Connor asked sharply, "Mean Daddy? Mean Daddy isn't going NEAR my Coopy or I'll destroy the infidel! Right, Coopy?"

"Why is Mommy in the hospital?" Cooper shook his head worriedly and looked to Jeff, "You're her friend…" he stared at Jeff worriedly, "Why is she getting chemo? She doesn't have…?" Though he was angry, Jeff knew the word which couldn't escape Cooper's lips and he shook his head.

"Her body can't make granulocytes which produce white blood cells. Every time she gets a cold she's in the hospital because her body can't fight it off, she's like a really retarded infant body-wise."

"So why the fuck does she need chemo?" Cooper shuddered while actually trying to peer into the hallway, "What's with the hair transplants and shit?"

"Mommy's going to be BALD!" Connor laughed and Jeff clenched both a fist and his teeth to temper himself, which wasn't lost on Cooper or Joie.

"Don't talk about your mother like that" Joie corrected a bit sternly, trying not to create any more ill will.

"She's not my mommy" Connor said shortly, glaring at Joie and shaking his head, "My Mommy is dead and never coming back! SHE stole Daddy from me and tried to kill Coopy!"

"Hey!" Cooper now interjected and shook his head at Connor, "Stop it, alright? Just fucking stop it; do you have any idea how fucked you are if Dad EVER hears you say that you'll end up right the fuck next to me!" he pointed to the empty hospital bed across from him and scowled, "Do you REALLY fucking want that?"

"No…" Connor frowned and twisted the sheets nervously, "but I don't want him to come back…" he sniffled and buried his face into Cooper's chest, "He can't make you go away without me"

"Yes he can" his voice cracked a bit and while placing a hand on Connor's back he looked out into the hallway, "You have to watch your fucking mouth, Connor. Dad's not fucking around with Mom, alright?"

"She's NOT MOMMY!" Connor screamed at him, "Our Mommy is DEAD! She DIED, Coopy! No more Mommy for us! She left us alone with the evil sissy infidel who made Daddy chase you away-"

"CONNOR!" Cooper yelled and caught his little brother's attention, "Fucking stop it!"

"What are you kidding?" Jeff snorted and rolled his eyes, "Might as well ask him to stop breathing, too. "

"Jeff…" Cooper tried to stop him from getting angry, but Jeff was on a roll.

"He's a grown fucking man he has to control his god damn mouth-"

"But we ALL" Joie motioned towards Cooper, Jeff, and himself, "know that his level of understanding is beyond us and it's NOT something he can control"

"What?" Jeff shrugged, "So the fact that your father was too busy babying him to send him to a shrink where he could have possibly been normal on medication is-"

"JEFF please!" Cooper begged and Connor was already sticking his tongue out and growling.

"MEAN! Mean mean mean call me those stupid things MEAN! We don't want you here ANYWAY! Not when my Coopy has Joie to take care and love him now!"

"Then fine! Is that how you want it?" Jeff's voice spiked at Cooper and he shrugged angrily.

"Jeff…" holding a hand up and trying to sit upright Cooper begged, "please…"

"Don't you fucking 'please' me!" Jeff shouted, "I'm sick and tired of this bullshit" his gaze switched to Joie and he scowled at Cooper, "I don't know what to fucking think anymore, alright?" he looked to Connor just sitting on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, "I just don't know what to think. What I do know though is that I seriously cannot fucking put up with this anymore, alright? Your dad did NOTHING over the line of duty and Connor needs to chill the fuck out and back off them. I've known Min longer than the both of you, and I've got enough of a sense of your Dad's character to know they're good people"

"And when did I EVER say that I didn't deserve what I got?" Cooper yelled at him, "When did I ONCE say I didn't deserve it? I deserved Dad to fucking chop me into slivers and feed me to the damn Serval! But he didn't because my baby sister was there!"

"I am not related to midgets, Coopy" Connor folded his arms across his chest.

"But I AM" Cooper said nastily, "They're my god damn first cousins, that's my blood. Real blood."

"I don't care" Connor snapped, "The bad lady and the midgets are not my-"

"That's it" hearing enough Jeff turned his back and walked straight out the door.

…

"I hate hospitals" Mindy frowned as she lay in bed with James next to her on the uncomfortable mattress and Elizabeth drinking from a bottle James was feeding her.

"I know…" he tried to keep his eyes off the short black hair and more on her face, "I hate them too."

"You don't have to live with me Jamie, you do know that, right?" she raised an eyebrow and he nodded quickly, looking up at the TV since Mindy had demanded to see Black Beauty and no one was depriving her. She didn't start chemo and total body irradiation until tomorrow, so for now she was just biding her time with James and Elizabeth.

"But I love living with you" he frowned and kissed her cheek lovingly, pulling her more on top of him so they could watch Black Beauty together, "Why would you want me to leave?" Her eyes drifted to the baby and stood there for a pensive moment.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to keep Lizzie Bear all by herself in the icky hospital-"

"The hospital she was born in?" he raised an eyebrow and kissed the tops of the heads of both his ladies, "And she's NOT by herself, Baby Doll" he reminded her with a nudge to the side of her head with the bridge of his nose, "she's got us. Who else does she need?"

"A real crib" she said bluntly and James could only give her a look.

"The day she actually sleeps in her own bed is the day I dye my hair bright purple."

"You do you not like purple, Jamie-darling?" she frowned, "You know purple is my favorite color"

"Mine too" he lied, but he didn't even pick up he was lying anymore, he just wanted her to love him more if that was humanly possible.

"Is that why you are watching Black Beauty with me?" she giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, "Because you do not want to get in trouble?"

"I love you" he kissed the top of her head and shrugged, "almost as much as I love this movie."

"Oh bull-fucking-shit, Jamie!" she whacked his arm and he chuckled darkly, "I know you hate horses-"

"I do not" he shook his head while nestling into her scalp and placing kisses all over.

"Yes you do" she pouted her lips only to have them kissed.

"No I don't"

"Yes, Jamie…" she began harsher, "you DO."

"I love horses" he nodded with a bit of a smirk, knowing he had captured her undivided attention, "In fact, I love them so much I never told you my dream for us when we're all old and stuff…"

"What, Jamie-darling?" she pulled his lower lip down with her manicured thumbnail, "What is your dream for us?"

"I want a ranch…" he'd heard countless interviews of her expressing this wish so this was his way of letting her know it would be fulfilled, "in Montana…full of fucking horses of all kinds for you…and I want to live right where no one can ever find us or give is problems"

"What what would we do for electricity and stuff, Jamie?" she moved her fingers back up to his lips to get him to kiss them.

"THAT" he poked her nose and gave her a big kiss, "is nothing for you to fear when you leave everything to your Jamie to fix everything."

"And you will" she nodded and they kissed, intriguing him.

"Why so serious?" he smirked coyly and they kissed again, "I have so many things I'd like to do to you right now…"

"Then take me home" she nodded stiffly at him and crawled into his arms, "we don't have to be here"

"Yes we do, Baby Doll" checking the hallway for some reason he leaned over her on the bed and caught her lips in a deep kiss, "I'll be holding your hand the entire time-"

"Not during chemo…" she whimpered and began to shiver, though that made a smile suddenly spread across James's face and he kissed her as hard as he could without making her bleed.

"Actually me and Lizzie Bear get to stay with you the whole time!" he nodded with a bright smile, "We get to stay with you and I'll have a special lunch delivered for us and we can hold your hand and play with you…!" he nodded eagerly, desperate to get a smile out of her, "You can take a nap with me if you're really miserable or I'll bring something cool for us to do in the meantime-"

"I love you, Jamie…" she exhaled and stared at him in almost a trance-like dream state, "I really do"

"And I love you, Princess Baby Doll" he reached down and touched her face so he could hold his mouth closer together, "Do you want me to get the remote so you can listen to your music? Your iPod's docked in there" he motioned to the huge stereo system across the room, "I had a bunch of fun stuff put in here for you, plus…" he held up a finger and pointed to the empty space next to them that made Mindy's eyes widen, "See? No roommate for you! It's just us, darling!"

"Jamie…" she watched him bring her a remote and pulled him into the bed next to her and Elizabeth, "The baby should not be here"

"Yes she should" James nodded with pouted lips, "She wants to make sure Mommy is as happy as she can be and that Daddy doesn't drive her too crazy"

"You will NEVER drive me crazy, Jamie-baby" she frowned and reached for his face when he beat her to it and they kissed, "Why are you so sure I don't want you-"

"Put something on" his head dropped to the crook of her neck and he simply let her trace her fingers along his cheekbones and hold him, "I'll sing to you."

"You don't know what song I am putting on, Jamie-darling…" she giggled and put on something she'd been unable to jam out of her head lately. James recognized it because she'd been playing it on a loop since she first heard it. When Mindy liked a song she simply played it all the damn time and never got bored of hearing it, "_I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you, I just run back to you. Like a maltha I'm drowning through your flame" _she furrowed her brow, "What's a maltha, Jamie-darling?"

"It's a mixture of wax and pitch" he grinned and since he knew the words he decided to be cheeky and sing to her, "_You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride. And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees-"_

"_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. I'm so confused, So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right. Even if i try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away…" _she giggled as he bit her fingers and lightly sucked on her neck, not even caring they were in a hospital room with the way he handled her.

"_I'm not strong enough to stay away. What can I do? I would die without you, and with your presence my heart knows no shame. I'm not to blame, cause you bring my heart to its knees…" _

"I love your singing, Jamie" she nodded and kissed him through the second chorus, hugging him incredibly tight and snuggling hard against him. "You should be a singer, I love your voice so much"

"Because it comes out of my mouth?" he teased while beginning to suck on her lower lip, sliding a hand under the covers to sit between her legs under her gown, lightly touching the hot flesh before leaning down to kiss her. "I do know you're in love with my mouth, Baby Doll so I can take that-"

"Shut up, I love you" she narrowed her eyes only to be kissed again as he started to sing once more.

"_There's nothing I can do. My heart is chained to you, And I can't get free. Look what this love did to me…" _he sang gently and wove his fingers into her scalp, "I knew you were going to like this before you even heard it"

"You knew it first?" she raised an eyebrow and he nodded.

"Of course I did" he nodded and they kissed, "I'm not dead, I flip on MTV sometimes to see what they say about you"

"Oh please" she rolled her eyes and they kissed, "You just want to see Lose Control again"

"I'll be pissed beyond any level of being pissed off if we don't win every god damn VMA for that masterpiece."

"I think we will" she nodded and they kissed, "I'm kinda retired anyway, I can't-"

"Why?" he asked worriedly, "I'm not hindering your career, am I?"

"I want to be with you all day" she nodded and glared at a newspaper with 'Mindy' in the headline, "but she will not let me. She wants to make you like Glen…" His eyebrows rose and he stared at her in astonishment when she pointed to the newspaper headline once more, "She wants you to follow her around and be annoyed and mean because she loved Glen. I hated him but she wanted him. She said she would not take care of me if I did not let her have him so I did" she nodded a bit, "I had to deal with him because she is not fucking real, but when she camed to protect me from everyone she said she would tell them who I really am if I did not let her have Glen. Even when you and me fell in love she still wanted Glen. She will make you like him if you listen to her"

"I have no intentions of doing so" he said calmly and they kissed, "Because I only have eyes for my Baby Doll…" he smiled sweetly and pressed their foreheads together, "Because you're real. I wouldn't want a pretend Baby Doll, now would I?"

"Jamie" she arched her back at his hand which hadn't moved from between her legs and they kissed when there was an opening of the door, but James didn't do as much as move his eyes off Mindy. Her eyes widened though and she stared at the doorway, which snared James's attention as well, "Jeffrey Nero?" she gasped and he took a deep breath, running a hand over his face and nodding. James went to say something, but waited patiently for Jeff to open his mouth.

"I…" he looked to the couple before shaking his head, "I can't do this, Min, I really can't."

"Jeffrey…" she started to plead when he shook his head firmly and folded his arms across his chest.

"Min, I'm fucking done in the worst possible way a person can be fucking done. I can't take his shit anymore and Connor's down there with him"

"Down WHERE?" James said lowly when Jeff took a deep breath and felt like he was betraying Mindy, but couldn't help himself.

"Room 236" he said stiffly before walking to the bed and kissing Mindy's forehead, "I'll be back in a few days to visit you, alright?"

"But Jeffrey…"

"I'm done with him" Jeff said before giving James a nod and taking his leave, "thanks though for trying."

"He'll be done with god damn life once I get my-"

"Jamie!" Mindy gasped when he shook his head and shut her out with a bit of a glare.

"I want him dead"

"Jamie-darling, please…"

"I'm terribly sorry, Baby Doll…" he frowned and kissed her forehead, "but he fucking raped you. I can't let him live"

"But Jamie-darling, no…!" she begged childishly when the hand between her legs began to rub harder and she cried out happily, "Jamie…"

"I'm not leaving your side until it's time to go home…" he glared at the hallway before kissing her forehead, "and if that son of a bitch ever feels like showing his god damn face-"

"Jamie"

"You better not be thinking what I think you are" Julie said upon entering the room and completely overlooking Mindy lying in the hospital bed, "Connor's safe with Joie and Cooper, I just checked on them-"

"Joie?" James gasped and exchanged glances with Mindy. No wonder Cooper lived.


	79. Chapter 79

**Esha Napoleon**: lol Yeah, the boys (mainly Cooper) are going to get it at some point. It's all just a matter of time.** BellaHickenbottom**: Normal…I don't know how normal this family ever was to begin with. If a sense of normality is possible at this point its going to be a long road to it. **EternalxInsanity**: Cooper could run if he could; unfortunately though, he's stuck thanks to what James did to him in the first place. And Joie could certainly try to talk to James, but given what Cooper did, James might not _want_ to consider anyone else has to say on the matter. He's pretty set on his current feelings about the whole thing. **NeroAnne**: Yeah, it was harsh. Jeff's got every reason to be done. He could have easily walked away as soon as he found out and he couldn't really have been blamed.

…

Julie leaned against the doorway, trying to keep her eyes on James's face and pretend she totally didn't notice that his hand was between Mindy's legs. Noticing and saying anything about it was totally useless. Unless it was their children interrupting them, they didn't care who saw what they did. The Lose Control video helped prove that quite nicely. "Yup. My dear old second cousin-"

"Cousin?" Mindy said in confusion.

Julie nodded. "His uncle was my first cousin. We really never got to know each other. I was cast out of the Rosenberg clan long before he was born. Conservative Jewish families don't like porn enterprises-or at least mine didn't."

James shook his head, not really caring about the family drama that took place years ago. He had much more pressing matters on his mind. "So Joie's back? Why?"

Julie shrugged. She could see that James's temper was simmering really badly so she was going to have to be careful if she was going to have any kind of logical and reasonable conversation with him. "Well I didn't ask but it seems obvious that he came back to save Cooper."

"Again, I ask _why_?" James growled, getting very agitated now. He saw absolutely no reason for Cooper to be saved.

"Well think about it for a moment. Joie died because his father beat him to death and left him to die in the desert and you-"

"I protected my WIFE," James growled. "What I did to Cooper is nothing like what that fucking pig did to Joie. Joie was the victim. What I did was-"

"Justified?" Julie finished for him. "James I'm not here to argue with you about that. That's not the point. The point is that Joie and Cooper had-or maybe still have, who the fuck knows anymore-that forever kind of love and Joie couldn't let Cooper just die like that. Whether he deserved it or not, Joie wasn't going to let him die so he saved him."

"Yeah well he just prolonged the inevitable," James said angrily. He kissed the side of Mindy's head and shook his head as he looked at Julie. "Cooper's finished."

Mindy shook her head vehemently. "Jamie no, you can't!"

"I can," he said firmly. "And I will. I'll stop him before he could ever hurt you again."

"Again?" Julie repeated. "I highly doubt that he would-"

"How do you know?" James said angrily. "Huh? I never even thought he would stoop to this level in the first place so how the fuck do we know what he will and will not do?" He glanced at Elizabeth, who was staring at him with wide eyes. "He raped my wife and completely broke my trust. As far as I'm concerned, he's like every other fucking rapist on the face of this planet-"

"So basically he's now Joseph," Julie concluded. She probably shouldn't have said that because James's eyes narrowed and Mindy stiffened up quite a bit but she didn't care. She knew what the hell what she was talking about.

"Why the fuck would you say that?" James asked, struggling to keep his voice down. "What gives you the right-"

"Hey, you told me yourself that you see your father when you look at rapists," Julie said, not about to be yelled at for knowing her shit.

"So?" James said coldly. He hated discussing his father. Joseph had been a fucking disgusting pig who destroyed countless girls' lives and he deserved what he had gotten. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Julie let out a very long sigh. "It's affecting your judgment, that's what it has to do with it. You're not thinking clearly-"

"Oh yes I am," James objected. "I'm thinking more clearly than I ever had before in my life."

Julie knew that was bullshit. It was complete and utter bullshit. James wasn't thinking clearly at all. He was just thinking about Mindy, which was understandable to a degree, but he was so into avenging what Cooper did to her that he was completely missing a very important point. "Okay fine. If you're so clear headed then tell me one thing: what are you going to do about Connor once you kill Cooper?"

James folded his arms across his chest defiantly. "I'll deal with Connor," he said firmly. "You don't need to worry about that."

Julie just rolled her eyes. "Right…so what, you're just going to kill Cooper and make Connor understand that it was for the best? That's NOT going to happen James! Connor sees what he wants to see and he's NOT going to accept you killing Cooper!"

"He will-"

"He won't!" Julie insisted. "Connor is going to adore Cooper no matter what-"

"He'll adjust," James snapped. "I'll make sure that he does."

Julie threw her hands up in the air. James wasn't getting it. He was seeing what he wanted to see yet again and it was driving her absolutely insane. "You know what? Fine. Do whatever you want. Go ahead and finish off Cooper. Just know you're fucking killing Connor while you're at it."

"Rosenberg-" James growled as she stormed out, slamming the door behind her and startling Elizabeth in the process. "God damn it!" He shook his head, not chasing after her because he had promised to stay by Mindy's side. "Fuck!"

Mindy shook her head and gave James a pleading look. "Jamie please, don't do it. Just leave it alone."

"I can't," James said. He gently kissed Elizabeth's forehead, stopping the fussiness that had started during Julie's angry exit. "I think about him being alive and it eats me up inside. I can't and I won't allow him to ever do that again. Not now, not ever."

Mindy reached up and gently touched his face. "But Connor already hates me because-"

"Connor doesn't hate you," James assured her. "He's just acting like it because he's throwing a tantrum. Believe me, Julie is overreacting about all of this. I'll deal with Cooper and take care of Connor and we'll be a happy family again. Trust me."

"I do Jamie," Mindy said immediately. "I trust you more than anyone in the whole wide world."

"Good." James gave her a light kiss on the lips and pressed his forehead against hers. "I know you tried to help him-"

"Jamie-"

"It's okay Baby Doll. I'm not mad." James gently brushed his thumb against her face. "You've got such a big heart…but can you please just let me handle this from here? I just want to protect you."

"You have to protect Connor too," Mindy told him. "He's your baby."

"I know-" She didn't let him keep talking. She brought her head up and kissed him firmly, making him melt into her embrace and resume rubbing his hand between her legs. Her kisses and her touch always made the world around him melt away oh so sweetly. And that's exactly what she wanted to happen. She didn't want him to think about killing Cooper anymore. She knew that once he really laid down the law about Cooper's fate there was nothing she would be able to do about it. Whatever James wanted she would go with because she loved him that much. Until then though, she would keep James as thoroughly distracted as possible, whether Cooper even deserved her help or not. She was his step-mommy and mommies helped their children, no matter what.

…

"Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" Cooper complained at Connor. "Why? Why did you feel the need to speak?" Cooper had known that Jeff was going to leave anyway; it had all been a matter of time. But it had upset him even more than he thought it would and now he was pissed at Connor because he felt like his brother's big mouth had definitely sped up the process a whole bunch.

Connor folded his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip. "Who cares about mean old Jeff anyway? He's on Mean Daddy and that-"

"If you say one word against Mom I'll find a way to kick your ass right now," Cooper threatened. He meant it too. It was one thing for Connor to go on and on about James now but he wasn't going to put up with him saying shit about Mindy. "I'm the one who hurt Mom. Me. All of this is my fault, not Mom and Dad's."

Connor shook his head. "Then just say you're sorry and-"

"Sorry isn't going to fix it!" Cooper said in frustration. He was at his wits end and even having Joie trying to soothe him wasn't helping. It was times like this that he really hated the fact that James chose to be in denial so long about Connor's mental state and that he himself never really insisted on getting Connor help for it. It hadn't been until Connor was a teenager that they had realized there was something truly wrong with the way he acted and even then James had insisted that they could handle it on their own and not have to drag him to doctors and force medicine down him.

"Then let's just go!" Connor said. "Let's just go before he comes down here!"

"Honey he just can't go," Joie said gently. "He's in absolutely no condition to run anywhere."

Connor scowled and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine. I'll stop Mean Daddy then myself."

Cooper and Joie exchanged looks. That plan had badness spelled all over it. There was absolutely no way that Connor could physically stop James from doing anything, especially if he was beyond determined to do it. "You'll do no such thing," Cooper said, hoping that he had enough control over his younger brother to stop him from getting himself hurt. "You're going to listen to me and you're going to listen to me now. You're going to stop acting like this and you're going to go up to Mom and Dad-"

"No," Connor immediately refused. "I won't."

"Yes you will," Cooper snapped. "If this ends the way I think it will-"

"NO!" Connor screamed, actually scaring Cooper and Joie. Cooper had never seen him that upset except for after Annabelle died and he threw his "I want my Mommy back" tantrums. "NO NO NO NO NO! I WON'T EVER GO BACK WITH THEM UNLESS YOU ARE TOO!"

"Connor stop-" Cooper tried to say but Connor was not hearing it. He burst into tears and threw himself into Cooper's lap so he could sob into his chest.

"I don't want you to die Coopy," he managed to get out, his words nearly incomprehensible because of how hard he was crying. "Please don't die on me Coopy. Don't let Mean Daddy take you away. I'll be a good boy, I promise! Please please Coopy, I'll be really good and I won't annoy you so much, I won't! I promise!"

Cooper closed his eyes and turned his head away, wrapping his arms around Connor's body because that was the only comfort he could provide the distraught younger man at the moment. Joie's heart broke watching the scene and he put his arms around both of them, just holding them because he knew that there was nothing he could say that could possibly make either of them feel any better.

…

Unbeknownst to Cooper, Connor and Joie, Julie was right outside the door and she had heard everything that had just been said. When Connor had started screaming and crying she had almost gone in there but she had stopped herself at the last minute. As much as it affected her to hear him so upset, her going in there probably wasn't going to help much, especially if they thought for an instant she was on James's side for all this.

_If they only knew…_she sank down in the nearest chair and ran a hand through her hair. All of this had to stop. James had proven his point the first time he had gone after Cooper. Him finishing the job now was just going to cause Connor pain, which James would regret, especially when he woke up and realized Connor wasn't going to handle this the way he wanted him to. If Cooper died, Connor would lose his mind. James could pretend that wouldn't be the case but Julie had this horrible feeling that was going to be the case. And because of that feeling and because Connor had never done anything wrong to begin with, Julie could not let that happen. She knew that realistically, she had no chance of stopping James if he came after Cooper but she was going to try anyway. That was all she could really do.


	80. Chapter 80

**Esha Napoleon** Julie does have her work cut out for her if she wants to stop James but the fact that he's going to be constantly by Mindy's side taking care of her will work to her (and Cooper's) advantage. As much as he wants Cooper dead, taking care of Mindy will still come first. **BellaHickenbottom**: *points to Mindy* She's pretty much the only one who can truly keep him from doing anything he's set on doing. He's whipped like a mother fucker when it comes to her. **EternalxInsanity**: Yeah it seems like she's doing it a lot but she's not the type to really back down from what she feels she has to say. She's known James for twenty five years, he don't intimidate her the way he does other people so she'll tell him shit he don't want to hear. **NeroAnne**: Yeah, it's not a hugely discussed fact (the only other story I've mentioned it in is The Ties that Bind-that I can remember anyway) but Joie and Julie were family. And apathy is probably the best emotion that James can feel towards Cooper at the moment. It's better than violent anger anyway.

…

"Alright Meatball, you listening?" Mindy asked over the phone from her hospital bed as James mashed a bowl of peas to make into Mindy's instructed home-made baby food for Elizabeth. The fear of poison in the jarred brands just frightened her so she and James literally hand-made everything Elizabeth ate. Sometimes the things she was paranoid about were a bit funny such as the poison factors, the monsters in her closet, and imaginary scenarios that could never happen in real life which she often drummed up.

"Talk to me, Spaghetti-monster…" Phil held the phone to his ear while standing with his sunglasses on in a Las Vegas flower shop trying to pick the perfect medley of pink and purple roses for Mindy.

"You did not say if you were listening" she said sterner while checking to make sure James was occupied with Elizabeth, and thankfully the baby did her job by keeping her father's attention solely on her.

"Yes, yes, Spaghetti-girl, I'm listening!" Phil nearly shouted with a weak chuckle, "I ALWAYS listen to you, don't I?"

"Perhaps" she sighed while running her fingers through her hair (while she still had it), "but I need you to do me a flavor."

"A flavor of what proportions?" he grinned cheekily while placing the order for delivery and migrating towards the car to go get wine coolers since Mindy absolutely loved them. Being straightedge and all he wouldn't touch it, but buying the shit didn't count he figured. Mindy had only gotten him to drink once in his entire life, and it was because they were dating due to Kane deciding to hook his body on heroin. It didn't count as cheating because she and Kane were on the verge of divorce anyway.

"Jeffrey Nero gotted upset, I tolded you why" she paused a moment and nodded, "So I need you to find him and make him come back after you help me do that thing you promised me you would"

"Thing…?" Phil paused for a moment and furrowed his brow while starting the car and checking his review mirror, "What thing? You've gotta be more specific Spaghetti…!"

The lack-of-answer reminded him exactly what it was and he nodded, "Oooooohhhh…."

Mindy nodded along while twirling her hair daintily, giggling.

"THAT thing…!"

"MHM…" she reminded him with a roll of her eyes, "You are entirely impossible Meatball-sandwich."

"Not as impossible as what the fuck you're getting yourself into-"

"You mean YOU into" she corrected with a girlish giggle, "You are takin' the rap for me, it's already been promised, jerkface of all meats."

"How's Angel-hair fairing in the disgusting, sweltering, horrid conditions of a hospital room?"

"Lizzie Bear's just fine, thank you" she giggled and started to rub James's back gently, "My Jamie's givin' her dinner right now and you will like my room very much, Meatball" she nodded approvingly at where James had her staying, "My Jamie maded it very special for me and it is like a hotel room"

"In THAT case…" Phil raised his eyebrows and grinned, "It's sleepover time if you promise not to let James attack me with fucking hedge clippers again-"

"It was DUCT TAPE, stupid! Stop exaggerating you are SO dramatic!" she sighed while poking her tongue between her teeth, "Jamie cutted my hair, Meatball you will like it."

"I will?" he repeated gently with a wide smile, eagerly waiting her response.

"Yes" she nodded, "You will love it because my Jamie maded it so cute and nice! And I downloaded the new Katy Perry so we can sing it all day!"

"That's just fantastic, Spaghetti-monster" he nodded with a grin, "I've been waiting for that damn album for-fucking-ever now"

"California Girls annoyed me, but Teenage Dream is makes me so happy because it makes me think of Russell Brand"

"Ohh fuck Spaghetti you've got a TV in there, right?"

"Yeah" she looked at the TV and nodded, "why? Is Desperate Housewives on?"

"No, idiot! I meant as in 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall'!"

"Ohh SHIT, Meatball! You win! Can you bring 'I Love You, Man' too? I fucking love that movie-"

"I'll rent it, alright?" he actually giggled and tried to find a flavor of wine cooler Mindy would like, "Just promise to keep the husband off my ass before-"

"Oh please, Meatball, my Jamie LOVES you!" she reassured while trickling her fingers up and down James's spine, making him actually cringe at that sentence and shake his head at her like he wanted to kill her, "He talks about you ALL THE TIME and loves you LOTS!"

"Bitch…" James reached for the phone and she giggled, shaking her head and trying to evade his grabbing for her when she forced hung up and fell victim to severe tickling until James kissed her into the bed. "Princess Straightedge, huh?" he tickled her ribs and she laughed loudly, squirming around to make him stop but he pinched her sides to make her yelp. "You torment me with Princess Straightedge, huh? Is that your idea of a romantic evening?"

She was laughing too hard to make a real response, but the leg which hooked around his waist told him all he needed to know.

"I want Taco Bell during chemo tomorrow" she nodded and they kissed, James running his fingers through her hair and gripping her scalp, "Mexican Pizza meal."

"And a Mexican Pizza you shall get" he nodded with a peck to her nose, "Under one condition…" he opened his mouth to speak more when she bopped his chin and became cross.

"If you are mean to Meatball I will throw up all over you during chemo!"

"That's it?" he shrugged apathetically and kissed her, "You think that repulses me?"

"It should" she nodded, "Throw up is NASTY, Jamie!"

"I've vomited and you took care of me!"

"But you did not throw up ON me, Jamie-darling…"

"You wouldn't have done any different if I did" he said smugly, and admittedly she snuggled into his chest and hugged him close.

…

Mindy, James, and Elizabeth were asleep much later that night when there was a slight rapping at the door to wake Mindy up. Elizabeth stirred, but James was pretty exhausted considering he had to ensure that everything was perfect for Mindy.

"Shhh…Lizzie Bear…" tucking some hair behind her ear quickly, Mindy sat up and kissed Elizabeth until she fell back asleep on James's chest before grabbing her IV and starting for the door. The rapping sounded once more and it made her cringe, "SH!" she shouted at the door, pulling it open and jumping into a big hug from Phil, who was waiting for her eagerly and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead.

"Spaghetti-monster…" he checked inside the room and she shushed him yet again before closing the door quickly and pulling out her IV, "you have NO idea how much shit you're getting me into"

"You knew the risks, sillybuns" she poked his nose and giggled slightly, waiting for him to grab her IV and help her walk down the hallway, "Get me downstairs, mother fucker."

"You got it, bitch-face" Phil looked around for the elevators and started pulling her that way, tripping over the crack in the entrance to the elevator so Mindy could cackle at him and stumble into the elevator she was laughing so hard.

…

Cooper placed his head in his hands and tried to see if Connor was sleeping yet, but he wasn't. Spike was lying on the floor and Snoopy was in a little visitor chair while Joie sat bedside and could only watch Cooper with a frown.

"I can NOT believe that just happened…" Cooper lamented while staring at the closed door, thinking Jeff was just going to walk in the door when he knew that wouldn't happen. Jeff's leave was deliberate and he wasn't ever coming back. He'd fucked up so badly he lost his boyfriend along with everything else. He felt like a failure, such a fucking failure that he truly wished James would simply come down and kill him. "What the FUCK did I just let happen?"

"Stop thinking about it…" Joie rubbed his back gently and shook his head, "You know he'll come around, honey, stop-"

"How the fuck can I stop worrying, huh?" he snapped, "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT I'VE BECOME! HOW COULD I-"

"Shut up, Coopy, I'm tired" Connor groaned when suddenly Spike woke up and trotted to the door, bleating and jumping up on two legs at the tiny little knocks which were placed on the wood. Cooper and Joie exchanged glances when Joie pulled it open and there in the doorway stood the tiny raven-haired young woman in a hospital gown bending and picking up Spike to give him a kiss.

"MOMMY?" Cooper shrieked and immediately she ran to the bed with Phil protectively behind her. Up onto the mattress she jumped and he didn't even know how to react when her arms went around him…he was crying too hard. He wanted to hold her, he wanted to scream how sorry he was and what an idiot he'd been, but there his best friend sat curled up to him and his tears told her everything she needed to know.

"Cooper…" she rubbed his back and held him tight, kissing his neck and temples as she held him close and let him cry, she let him cry as long and hard as he had to without any question, "I love you…" she cooed while kissing his hair and running her fingers through it, "I love you, I do…"

"Mommy…" he whimpered and sniffled, "Mommy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mommy please!"

"Shhhh…" pressing her forehead against his she didn't need him to speak, "we're awesome like that." Her hair was all gone up to her shoulders and he clutched her as tightly as he could, still in shock that she was actually in there holding him.

"W-where's Daddy?" Cooper trembled, hugging his stepmother close and burying his face in her neck, keeping his wounded broken arms wrapped so tight around her he was worried he'd break her but he didn't care. He loved her just as dearly as she loved him and this all in itself was surreal. He knew Mindy was screwed in the head which drove his next actions and he moved her backwards, "What are you doing?" he whimpered while staring at her dejectedly, "I RAPED you, Mommy! I fucking RAPED YOU! HATE ME! You have to fucking hate me, you can't possibly-"

"I love you" her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed his forehead, "Meatball sneaked me down nice because I love you. I love you to death, I do"

"What are YOU doing here?" Connor said coldly, making Cooper scowl while holding Mindy for his very life, "You're here with DADDY"

"Daddy's sleeping honey" she said gently with a nod, "Daddy's very tired he doesn't know I'm here"

"Good thing he doesn't" Phil pulled a chair next to Mindy and she reached over to run a hand through his extremely short brown hair growing back and over his significantly shaved beard, "I didn't plan on dying tonight, Spaghetti-buns."

"Kiss my ass in D minor, Meatball" she said while approvingly touching his hair growth with a smile, "And I like you much better this way, Meatball. Grow it back" she nodded when he pinched her upper arm and she yelped, "FUCKER!"

"I like your haircut, Pretty Pretty Princess" he snickered when Connor glared at him and spoke up.

"The only princess here is YOU!" Connor yelled while glaring at the IV hanging from Mindy's arm, "And why aren't you bald yet?" Mindy froze uncomfortably, making Phil visibly angry and Cooper highly miffed yet again.

"Seriously? Are you THAT ignorant of the world around you that you can't see how sick your mother is?"

"Meatball…" Mindy tried to cut him off before he got hurt, but Phil was having none of it.

"Spaghetti, cut it out. Obviously he's not too high on you right now, so why the hell should YOU have to always be the one that gets walked all over? Stand up for yourself instead of letting that little shit walk all over you!"

"WHOA there!" Mindy shook her head at him though Cooper didn't even stop him.

"I don't like the way you've been talking about Mom and Dad one bit" he shook his head and returned the glare Connor was giving him, "They just want to take care of you. Don't make my problems yours, alright?"

"They ARE mine, Coopy!" Connor shouted, "I don't like Daddy or her!"

"Yo!" Phil shouted at Connor with a shake of the head, "What's your problem, dude? Obviously she doesn't hate your brother…" he wasn't exactly sure how to put it, "thing…if she came here from the fucking fifth floor dragging the god damn IV with her when your dad was in the fucking bed with her! Do you have any idea how FUCKED I am when your stupid dad wakes up and realizes Spaghetti isn't there? He's gonna KILL me! KILL!"

"Why you?" Cooper shook his head confusedly and kept his arm tight around Mindy, "SHE was the one who came to see me despite his orders"

"He will not hurt me" Mindy shrugged and pointed at Phil, "but Meatball's not so lucky.

"Thanks, Spaghetti-girl" he rolled his eyes and grit his teeth at her, "You were a real help to me!"

"Oh nonsense, Meatball" she rolled her eyes and leaned on him, "What are best friends for?" Phil curled his lips in and dropped his head to the side to it rested on top of hers like a puppy, making her laugh and reach up to give him a pat, "GOOD boy!"

"Bitch" Phil shook his head at her and played with the short strands of black, "why do I even put up with you?"

"Because she's hot" Cooper said quite plainly, no real subliminal messages like there used to be, "of course you listen to whatever she says."

"I agree" Mindy nodded and played with Cooper's hair before kissing his cheek roughly, "You're so pretty Cooper, I love you."

"I…" he choked, unable to even breathe he was so overwhelmed and stunned at what was going on, "I love you more, Mommy."

"Bullshit!" she shouted with a giggle while reaching for one of Phil's hands and looking at Joie, "So you've been taking care of my Cooper for me?" Joie turned about eight shades of red before giving a bashful nod. "You're Joie…aren't you?"

"Yes…" his voice dropped meekly until he extended a hand for her to shake, and to his surprise she spurned it and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We don't do the handshake bullshit in a European house" she said bluntly to justify her action and Phil had to nod.

"If anyone takes ethnicity to an extreme it's that bitch right there" he pointed at Mindy who stuck her tongue out at him, "You gotta see what she does with the Polish bread at Christmas-"

"Fuck YOU, Meatball it's NOT fucking 'bread' its unleavened bread! It's like a wafer with Mary and Jesus imprinted on it for good luck!"

"But you're a fucking Atheist, Spaghetti-face that doesn't weigh out!"

"Neither does your head in proportion to your body, big-head!" she yelled when Phil cringed uncomfortably as her tongue went out at him. The way he was staring at Mindy with wide eyes wasn't lost on her. "What?"

"Don't ever say that again…" he shivered involuntarily and she pouted her lips with a frown, "you're becoming your husband and it's scaring the hell out of me."

"Meh" she shrugged, "one day when you meet a beautiful princess that I will torture because I'm going to be in her bridal party, am I not?"

"Of course you are…" he nodded, "you get to walk down the aisle with Toby-"

Mindy loudly cleared her throat, "MINESTRONE I hope you mean…"

"Oh fuck me, that's right!" he nodded and swallowed a bit hard, "Sorry Spaghetti, the fact that I'm a twin completely eludes me most of the time because he's just so unimportant-"

"HEY yes he is!" she sat up and shouted at him, "I LOVE Minestrone you're just STUPID and never bring him around, dickhead!"

"Do you only hang out with twins?" Cooper chuckled a bit nervously, realizing that she, James, and Phil were all twins. She shrugged and nodded.

"Maybe."

"I think she only hangs out with the most attractive people to be honest" Phil jokingly slicked his short hair back and chuckled, "I can see why."

"Are you two always this…?" Joie nervously waved a hand, stunned at how easily Phil and Mindy could literally control an entire room full of people with one conversation between the other. Not even Cooper could fully interject with them, and the pair shrugged.

"We usually lay off for ass-kick Mondays" Mindy nodded calmly.

"And cunt-punt Fridays" Phil finished, making Mindy bury her face into Cooper and nearly die laughing, balling a fist and swinging it hopefully hitting him in the arm of chest.

"Though what are you naming your first child, Meatball?" she waited impatiently when he robotically answered.

"Spaghetti."

"Bullshit" Cooper said when Phil raised his eyebrows and pointed at Cooper.

"What? And you think your word is more trustworthy than mine, Mr. Closest Bisexual Rapist?"

"Meatball…" Mindy scolded with a shake of the head, "Shame on you, shame shame. Do you have any idea how to talk to boys?"

"Since the only guy I ever really considered to be a friend is six feet under?" Phil shrugged, "Not really."

"Glen did love you very much, Meatball-sub" she nodded while swiping some pudding a nurse brought Cooper that he didn't touch with her finger, "I hate when you don't eat your dinner."

"When do you think you have to get back to James?" Joie asked nervously, checking the clock and realizing how late it was when Mindy shrugged and stood off the bed.

"I dunno…" the tattoo of James's name on her wrist caught her attention and she frowned, "but I want him and I miss him and I gotta go back to bed with him." She stood off the bed as much as Cooper wished she didn't and gave Cooper a huge kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back, boo-boo. I love you very much"

"Mommy, don't leave" he begged, actually starting to cry and cling to her like a little kid, "Don't leave, don't leave! Please don't leave…!"

"Spaghetti…" Phil's voice dropped because he knew she was falling for the trap, "Stop it, alright? When James wakes up and sees you not there my ass is grass, let's go!"

"But…" she frowned and didn't let go of Cooper's hand, squeezing it tight and looking to Connor, who was glaring at her a bit dangerously and she tried to ignore it.

"You should go" Connor nodded, "Or I'll tell Daddy you love everybody but him"

"And he won't fucking believe a word of it" Cooper said in Mindy's defense and wanted her to drop in his lap and make everything all better like she used to, and reluctantly she did.

"He-SPAGHETTI!" Phil shrieked and lunged for her, "Spaghetti! Spaghetti you conniving whore let's GO before I shave your god damn head myself!"

"It will all fall out tomorrow anyway" Connor giggled when Mindy squeezed her eyes shut and ripped away from Cooper, taking Phil's hand and dragging the IV out into the hall, Cooper ready to simply kill Connor.

…

"I don't like that family" Phil shook his head while holding Mindy's IV for her as she walked, "Seriously, Spaghetti what in the name of all that is holy did you get yourself into?"

"And what?" her eyes narrowed, "You think Glen was any better?"

"Actually?" he cringed and shrugged, "You guys had a bit of a magic to you-"

"That consistently put me in the hospital and made me suicidal and make up an entirely alternate personality to protect myself?" she shrugged and nodded, "Sure that's pretty magical if ya think about how smart I had to be to come up with all that shit."

"At least he doesn't have THAT" his eyes drifted back towards Cooper's room and he wrinkled his nose, "Those kids are just bad fucking news."

"I love them both very much, Meatball"

"One of them RAPED you and the other openly hates your existence…" he shook his head with a scowl, "You think that's a better trade-off?"

"I love them both, but I am not married to them both if that makes any sense…?" she raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I married my Jamie. I only care about what he thinks"

"Which is why one little bastard comment can drive you out of a room in tears" he caught it right away even though she didn't, but there were tears coming down her face.


	81. Chapter 81

**Esha Napoleon**: I know, poor Punky…that boy is going to get it real good lol. **BellaHickenbottom**: I don't think Phil gives a rat's ass what James does to Cooper to be honest. He don't like the Lawsons and while he helped Mindy to go see Cooper, he's not really looking to save Cooper's ass from James. **EternalxInsanity**: Oh yeah, Phil is going to get it so bad if James ever finds out about this. He might just want to start running now to be safe rather than sorry. **NeroAnne**: Spaghetti and Meatball…they're definitely quite the pair. Oh yeah, James is going to torment Phil big time; he has to, its his form of entertainment. Jeff and Cooper…oh how I love them both and want it fixed too *kicks Cooper for screwing up*

…

Joie made sure to keep himself in between Cooper and Connor because it literally looked like Cooper was going to attempt to overcome his injuries just so he could get up and strangle the fuck out of Connor. Not that Joie necessarily blamed him. The way Connor had treated Mindy had been completely unacceptable. It was one thing to still be upset with James but Mindy hadn't done anything to deserve the mean things Connor was saying to her. She had gone out of her way to help Cooper when she didn't have to and on top of that, she had risked Phil's life just to sneak down to see Cooper when she didn't have to do that either. It was obvious that she didn't hate Cooper even though she would be totally justified in doing so and Joie was thinking that maybe, just maybe, she could get James off Cooper's back and maybe even back get him to let Cooper come back home eventually. It was a long shot but what else was there to hope for? Nobody knew if Jeff was ever going to come back. Cooper was convinced he wasn't and Joie had to admit it was unlikely. He just didn't want Cooper to be alone. Maybe he was too much of an optimist but he wanted Cooper to have some kind of redemption.

"How the fuck could you talk to Mom like that?" Cooper asked Connor angrily. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Connor kept his arms across his chest, trying to stay defiant even though Cooper was beyond furious with him. "She's not our mommy-"

"Yes she is!" Cooper snarled. Joie put his hands on Cooper's shoulders to help hold him back. "You WANTED her to be our mother! Remember?"

"Well I don't anymore," Connor said defiantly. "She's mean-"

"STOP IT! Just STOP IT!" Cooper was really ready to start kicking Connor's ass. "Would you quit fucking talking like that? You have NO idea what you are talking about!"

"I do TOO!" Connor insisted. He stomped his foot childishly, his face contorted into a scowl. "Don't tell me I don't-"

"I'll tell you whatever I want!" Cooper snapped. He was so pissed about what Connor had said that he could barely stand it. Mindy coming down to see him meant the world to him. He hadn't wanted her to go at all. He had wanted her to stay with him for much much longer than she had (although Punk could have left and not ever come back for all he cared). He missed her terribly already because he just wanted to curl up next to her and have her tell him that everything was going to be okay even if it wasn't going to be. She had the ability to comfort him in the most dire of situations and not have it come off sounding like a horrible lie, which was what he felt like he needed at the moment. "And I'm telling you to fucking find her and apologize to her for being a little asshole!"

"No!" Connor refused. "I don't wanna."

Joie sighed loudly. "Connor please-"

"I don't care if you don't wanna," Cooper said, cutting Joie off without really realizing he did it. "You're going to do it because I told you to do it. Mom still loves us even after all this bullshit-" His face filled with rage when he saw the expression on Connor's face. "Don't you give me that look!"

"I'll give you any look I want." Connor was really just asking for it at this point.

Joie shook his head. "Connor-"

"Cooper can't make me like her again!" Connor snapped. "He can't! It's not like her liking us is going to do anything. If Daddy wants to kill Coopy then he's going to do it and she won't stop him!"

"I don't give a rat's ass if that's what happens," Cooper said, although Joie could tell that that thought really did scare him. "You need to apologize to her and you're going to do it right now."

Connor let out a whine and flopped down on his cot. "I don't _wanna_!"

Cooper looked ready to pull his own hair out and Joie decided that it was time for him to truly step in and take matters into his own hands. "Let me take care of this," he whispered to Cooper. He waited until Cooper settled back down before going over to Connor and sitting down next to him. "Connor? Sweetheart? Can I talk to you?"

Connor just sniffled and shrugged silently.

Joie decided to take that as an invitation to go on anyway. "You know Mindy loves you very much."

"N-"

"Yes she does. She loves you and Cooper just as much as her own babies. And I know you're not happy because of what happened between Cooper and James but you shouldn't take it out on her. That's not a very nice thing to do."

"Well I'm not a nice boy," Connor pointed out.

"You're definitely not being a nice boy right now," Joie agreed. "But don't you want to be?"

"No."

"What if Cooper and I want you to be?"

"No."

"What if Tiffany and Tryg want you to be?"

"…No." The hesitation was slight but at least it was something. Joie decided it was time to pull out the big gun.

"Wouldn't your real mommy want you to be a nice boy to Mindy?"

Cooper winced, expecting Connor to blow up at that statement. Hell Joie expected it too and he shrank back in fright, ready to jump for cover if he had to. But to both of their surprise, Connor just let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly get up to his feet. "Fine. But I'm not being nice to Daddy." He put Snoopy and Spike on their leashes and stomped out of the room. Cooper and Joie exchanged looks before Cooper nodded his head and Joie chased after Connor to make sure that he was not only going where he was supposed to be actually going, but he was also going to say what he was supposed to be saying. Joie loved Connor to death but he knew that he was horrible at making apologies ninety nine point nine percent of the time. It was what a complete lack of empathy for others did to you.

…

Phil's presence always made the vein underneath James's eye twitch violently and today was no exception. There was always something about Princess Straightedge that annoyed him to no end but he was trying to be as good of boy about it as possible. He knew Mindy was very nervous about the chemotherapy that was going to take place very soon so him being good was his gesture to her to make her feel better.

Unfortunately, his definition of being good didn't seem to be the same as Phil's so now he was whining like a baby about it.

"Would you stop that?" Phil whined as James hit him with another spitball. "That's disgusting you pig!"

"It is not," James said defensively.

Mindy wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "It kind of is Jamie."

James pouted his lips. "But how else am I going to get my target practice in?"

Mindy shook her head and patted his leg. "I never said you had to stop darling. You can have your fun with Meatball sub as long as he doesn't die from it."

"Oh thanks!" Phil said sarcastically. "I'm so glad I can feel the love here." He looked at Elizabeth and raised his eyebrows. "What about you? Are you going to grow up to blow spitballs at me like your immature father?"

Elizabeth promptly blew a raspberry at him, which made James and Mindy laugh hysterically and Phil shake his head. "I guess we know who's attitude she's developing," he muttered.

"You're damn right we do," James said proudly. He kissed the top of Elizabeth's head before unwrapping himself another bean burrito and smothering it in Taco Bell's fire sauce. "Lizzie Bear is going to grow up knowing the joys of tormenting your Princess Straightedge. I hope you're prepared for that."

Phil made a face before giving Mindy a desperate look. "You won't let him warp your daughter, will you Spaghetti?"

"My Jamie would never warp my Lizzie Bear," Mindy said firmly. "I don't know what you're talking about Meatball."

"Yeah," James agreed. He gave Phil the evil eye, not appreciating the fact that the little fucker said he was warping anyone.

"Jamie!" Mindy said, shaking her head at him. "Don't look at him like that. You killed his only guy friend so you have to be nice to him now."

James actually had to take a minute and start backtracking through the people he had killed lately before realizing she was talking about Glen. "Crispy Critter was his friend?" he said incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me Baby Doll?"

"Hey!" Phil said defensively. "Ours was an unspoken bond."

That statement was so ridiculous that James nearly peed himself because he started laughing so hard. Glen having Phil as a friend was the most ridiculous thought ever. Phil bugged the fuck out of James and he had much more people skills than Glen, so there was no way Glen liked him.

Phil pouted his lips and shook his head. "Fuck you Lawson."

"Hey!" Mindy snapped, making Phil meek and apologetic real quick.

"I'm sorry Spaghetti! It just slipped out!"

Mindy shook her head and pointed to her I-pod. "Turn on Teenage Dream and sing with me bitch. I might forgive you if you do."

Phil was all too eager to do what he was told and James had to hold back a groan. Pop music had never really been his cup of tea. Give him some AC/DC and Black Sabbath over Katy Perry any day. Although to be honest, he wouldn't have minded it as much if Phil hadn't been there. Phil being there to play sing-along just made it a horrible ordeal to sit through because…well because it was Princess Straightedge. The only thing he was really good for was being tormented.

Phil grabbed his bottle of Pepsi and held it up to his mouth so he could use it as a microphone. "_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down._"

Mindy snatched her own drink so she could join in. "_Before you met me I was a wreck, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine._

Phil jumped off the bed and started moving his hips to the beat, making Mindy laugh and James cover Elizabeth's eyes so she didn't have to witness the horrible sight before her. _"Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I we'll be young forever._"

Mindy joined back in so they could sing the next part together. "_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back_"

"Jamie sing it!" Mindy requested, handing him her drink.

"Uh…" James winced sheepishly. "I don't know the words."

Phil looked absolutely appalled by that statement. "How do you not know the words to this song? Do you live under a rock or something?"

"No but I'll hit you with a rock," James threatened. He smiled apologetically at Mindy. "Sorry Baby Doll. Maybe you can teach me the words when we don't have a terrorist sitting in the room."

Phil's eyes widened and he looked around the room in fright. "What? We have a terrorist here?"

"I'm talking about you stupid," James clarified.

Phil shook his head. "I'm not a terrorist!"

"You like one."

"I do not!"

"You do too! Slap a turban on that big head of yours and you would look like a total terrorist! I should call the hospital staff and tell them you have a bomb on you."

Mindy tilted her head to the side and grabbed a towel that she had sitting by her bed. "Come here Meatball."

"Spaghetti I'm not a terrorist," Phil insisted. "I don't know what he's-wait, what are you doing?"

Mindy ignored the question and put a makeshift turban on his head. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed.

"See?" James said triumphantly. "You went from being Charles Manson to being a god damn terrorist!"

Phil let out a loud whine and took the "turban" off him. "Why do you encourage him Spaghetti?" he asked unhappily.

"Because I love him," Mindy replied. She grabbed James's hand and squeezed him tightly. "You'll understand what that really means someday Meatball."

"Yeah right," James said in disbelief. He kissed Mindy sweetly, getting ready to kick Phil out of the room for awhile when he heard the door open. At first he thought it was the doctor coming in to tell Mindy it was time to start her chemo but then he heard Phil groan and he turned around and saw that it was Connor, Snoopy and Spike.

"Connor?" Mindy said hesitantly, staring at the younger man with the widest of eyes.

Connor walked over to the bed and took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm sorry for being a very mean boy to you. You're a good Mommy and I still like you even if I'm acting like I don't." He turned towards James as Mindy's eyes welled up and his glare got particularly nasty. "I still hate you though and I hope a bus hits you."

"Connor-" James didn't get a chance to say anything else because Connor turned right on his heels and stormed out. Snoopy and Spike tried to hang back to get attention from Mindy but he wouldn't let them stay. If he was going they were going with him.

Phil shook his head as the door closed behind Connor. "Wow. He's definitely got a way with words doesn't he?"


	82. Chapter 82

**Debwood-1999**: Here's the thing with the whole James/Cooper saga: yes James is still beyond concerned with taking care of Mindy but LOCATION is kind of an unsaid factor of why he can't just go apeshit on Cooper right now. They're in a hospital, a far cry from the house and the dark alleys and empty parks most of James's victims meet their fate. Even though he would love to go down there and just kill Cooper where he lays, he's not stupid enough to actually do it. It's too much of a risk at this time and place. People are going to notice if Mindy Stratus's stepson goes missing in a crowded hospital and getting arrested for murder again is not on his agenda. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol It's okay, you're not alone in the warped brain department. **NeroAnne**: Cooper being hurt is the only part he truly cares about in this whole equation. He adores Cooper and just don't want to accept the fact that Cooper hurt Mindy first and brought his situation down on himself. And Phil and James interactions are always fun…to read anyway lol. Phil don't think they're very fun at all (but luckily nobody cares what he thinks).

…

"I have to pee" Mindy nodded and got up off the bed moments after Connor left to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks for the TMI Spaghetti-monster" Punk rolled his eyes and shook his head at her, "Did the world seriously have to fucking know that?"

"Yes" she said plainly while kissing the top of sullen James's head and handing Elizabeth to Punk, "Give her an excellent taste in music, Meatball, or I will be highly disappointed in you."

"How does Hatebreed sound?" Phil teased and received a roundhouse slap to the back of his head as Mindy laughed loudly.

"Fucker" she said with a giggle before running her fingers through James's soft dark hair and kissing it, "Jamie, can you come please?"

"You need your husband to go to the bathroom?" Phil squeaked, trying with everything in him not to die laughing, "Seriously Spaghetti, you're just way too-"

"If you open your mouth one more time between now and when I take my wife to chemo I WILL kill you" James nodded with wide eyes as Mindy led him by the hand with her IV towards her private bathroom, turning on the light and locking the heavy wooden door behind them.

"Now…" Phil sat Elizabeth upright and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "If I know your Mommy and Daddy…and unfortunately I DO…whenever they lock themselves into a confined space it results in lots of unprecedented and nasty-ass behavior because your Daddy is nothing but trailer trash who happens to have nailed your wonderful mother."

Elizabeth gave him an uncomfortable look before spitting up all over him, as if on purpose.

"Oh" he yelped and stared at the little white generic baby vomit all over his shirt, "You little bitch!" Elizabeth laughed and clapped her hands together, looking too cute for Phil to scream anything else at her and he reluctantly laid her on the bed to go grab the diaper wipes to clean off his shirt and the kid before the parents got back from their lovefest and killed him.

…

"Jamie…" once they ensured the door was locked, Mindy pouted her lips and wrapped her arms around James's neck as tightly as she could, and he just kind of looked at her dejectedly, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie-darling…"

He tried to smile, but it turned into him bumping the bridge of his nose against the side of her face and his arms circling her tight.

"I love you" she whispered sweetly as if she were cooing to a baby, "I love you, Jamie, I do…" he wanted to smile, and he tried to, "Connor didn't mean it, you know that."

"Doesn't mean it stings any less to hear it" he said a bit gruffly while dropping his head to bury it in the crook of her neck.

"But he's your baby you know he did not mean it more than anyone…" she frowned and shrugged, "He probably only said sorry to me so you would not be sad-"

"So maybe I should get hit by a bus and he'll realize the pure spite and contempt behind what exactly it was he-"

"No no no no no no no, Jamie!" she shook her head and pressed their foreheads together, "You are no more allowed to get hit by a bus than I am to hang myself, alright?"

"Well…" he smirked a bit, "according to your dreamland I'm the one who gets hung, remember?"

"Pfft" she waved it off and clamped a hand in his hair, "Please don't shave your head…"

"Trust me" he gave her a nod and a kiss, "You'll want me to."

"Jamie…" she sighed, really too tired to argue so she decided to get back on-point, "Connor did not mean what he saided to me any more than he did what he saided to you. They were both lies, okay? He is just so angry from me that he is taking it-"

"Again" his voice hardened, "It's NOT you. I protected you-"

"And if it were his REAL Mommy there'd be nothing to protect her from and he'd still love her! It was only ME Cooper decided to go for because I am not his real mommy anyway so what the fuck harm would it do to fall in love with me? NONE of this is your fault and I HATE IT when you blame yourself when there is nothing to blame, Jamie! I love you so much stop blaming yourself for things!"

"Well then I'd like you to stop blaming yourself for shit, alright? You ARE his mother and he has no right to treat you that way-"

"But that reserves him the right to straight-up tell you to get hit by a bus, right?" she asked a bit sharply, "You did NOTHING wrong, stop it! Connor just wants to make you feel bad and get rid of me so Cooper can come home, and-"

James began to laugh manically; it was something so strange at this particular point in conversation Mindy would have shrank back against the wall if they weren't clinging to the other the way they were.

"Cooper come home?" he asked through tears he was laughing so hard, "Cooper? He thinks he's coming home?"

"Jamie…" she furrowed her brow and searched his face when they kissed and he shook his head firmly at her.

"That was a good one, Baby Doll, you really had me convinced there for a moment that you seriously thought Cooper could somehow come home!"

"He's sorry, isn't he?" she shrugged innocently when he actually gave her a glare.

"'Sorry'? You accept an apology from someone who raped you because they said 'sorry'?"

"Jamie-"

"No" he shook his head at her and held her close, "I love you and THIS is why I have to protect you. You can NOT forgive someone for something like that just because you think they hurt your feelings! Think about that night and how SCARED and FRIGHTENED you were? And how I wasn't there to protect you, Baby Doll, when I should have! If I don't stand up for you, you never will. Someone HAS to protect you one way or the other and that person is clearly ME because nobody will ever love you the way I do"

"Reword that…" she got a strange look in her eye and actually trembled at him, making his lips pout and he tilted his head, "reword it. Please."

"I love you more than anybody in this world will ever imagine, alright?" he frowned and touched her face, "Better?" she meekly nodded, "What was wrong with it the first time?"

"Glen saided that to me a lot" she nodded and shrugged, "You changed it so it is okay"

"And I also MEANT it" he nodded with a weak smile, leaning down to give her a big kiss and clamp a hand in her hair, "You know me better than anyone, Baby Doll…I don't say things I don't mean and when it comes to you, Baby Doll I fucking mean it in the worst god damn way I love you so damn much."

"And I know you do, Jamie-baby" she said fondly and kissed him, "You're my best friend, of course I trust you with anything."

"Will you trust me tomorrow?" his eyes softened significantly and he frowned, "Will you trust me tomorrow morning during therapy?" he was careful not to use the word 'chemo' because he didn't want to upset her before it was time.

Thinking about it, her eyes began to water and he dropped his head into the crook of her neck to kiss and nuzzle her there. She didn't smell of sugar cookies and coconut like she normally did, which upset him greatly because he was so accustomed to it. She smelled like a god damn hospital and it wouldn't go away anytime soon. Though none of this was technically his fault, he didn't feel that way. He felt all this was entirely his fault. Her hair was going to all fall out, she was going to be vomiting everywhere, and the thought of all that scared him half to death knowing how much pain she was going to be in. He wanted to make the pain go away any way he could and though he would see her no differently than he did on their wedding day, admittedly he was scared as fuck to see her without hair, eyelashes, and eyebrows. It was a terrifying thought for anyone to see someone they truly loved look so pathetic. She wasn't going to want to eat, she wasn't going to want to live her life truly revolved around her looks.

"You know what?" he asked with a sweet smile, rubbing her back and placing kisses all down her neck and on her cheek, "You know what I'll do for you if you're a good girl for me tomorrow and don't cry and let me take care of you?"

"What?" she sniffled and waited for him to speak.

"Amber was playing a special song the other day and I'll sing it just for you" he nodded with a kiss to her forehead, "But I'll only do it if you don't cry because I hate pop music and only bear with it because you're just too damn adorable"

"Not when I'm BALD" she sniffled and her hands shook violently until he kissed them and placed her hands on his head.

"We'll let Lizzie Bear be the judge once I let you attack me with a razor and shave my head"

"Jamie, NO!"

"What did I tell you about three days?" he chuckled and kissed her forehead, "It'll be back and I'll look like a marine for a week, and then it'll grow long again before you know it."

"I bet you'd make a cute marine" she nodded and they kissed, "Cuter than stupid John or Ted anyway"

"Well" his eyebrows raised and he grinned, "I don't have much competition there now do I?"

"Meatball is so cute and bratty and adorable" she giggled while looking at the door where Phil was with Elizabeth on the other side, "He's my favorite friend besides you."

"Why?" he wrinkled his nose and scowled, "That's just nasty, why him?"

"LOOK at him, Jamie!" she giggled and pecked his nose, "He's my bestest friend ever with Jeffrey Nero, Code-man, and Miznark, how could you not love him?"

"He's a god damn brat!" James pouted, "He's a twinky big-head terrorist brat who thinks he's hot shit because he won't touch a glass of-" Mindy started giggling and he frowned, "What?"

"You may not think this is funny because Glen made it up…" she held up a finger and giggled before giving him a big kiss on the lips just for the hell of it, "but Glen used to say that Meatball won't take a drug, but he'll take your girlfriend."

"Hah!" his eyebrows raised and he nodded at her, "I KNEW Crispy didn't like him-"

"No actually he did" she nodded with wide eyes, "Glen and Meatball had the bromance goin' on"

"Bullshit, Crispy Critter had no friends nobody liked him"

"Meatball loved him" she nodded with a giggle, "Glen did not like him too much, but liked him enough that he could stand having him around and telled him stuff"

"And where do you step in?" he raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Meatball had a crush on me"

"I knew it"

"Of course, my lovie" she giggled and they kissed, "Meatball had a nice big crush on me and so we becamed friends forever and ever and I do not like that you do not like him at all"

"I'm against terrorism."

"JAMIE!"

…

Connor trudged back into Cooper's room with Spike and Snoopy to see Cooper and Joie waiting with their arms folded across their chests sternly for his response.

"Well?" Cooper asked stiffly, "How did it go?"

"I told Mommy I was sorry and I told Daddy to get hit by a bus."

"CONNOR!" Cooper shouted and Joie ran a hand through his short blonde wig and shook his head.

"Sweetheart, why?" Joie frowned and shook his head, "Why would you do that? Poppa James loves you so incredibly much you're his oldest…"

"No I'm not" Connor shook his head and plopped on the bed, "Coopy is."

"No I'm not" Cooper shook his head and ran a hand over Connor's hair, "I'm he-who-shall-not-be-named's oldest. Dad decided to let me know that not too long before…" he looked at Joie and had to look away, the memories too painful to even think about.

"I hate Daddy until he lets you come home" Connor nodded stubbornly, "I mean it too."

"Well hopefully if you're nice enough to your mom she'll talk Poppa James into allowing that to happen" Joie nodded calmly while hugging Connor with a single arm, "Your mom loves you both so much and wants you guys to be together as a family. Cooper is your mommy's best friend in the whole world outside of your daddy"

"But Daddy HATES him" Connor scowled and shook his head, "It's not fair."

"You can't force feelings on someone" Cooper said quite calmly, "Dad's allowed to feel the way he does, it's completely justified. Mommy's taking care of me, alright? She promised she would and Dad won't challenge her because they're just weird like that. She indirectly laid down the law before Dad could even do anything about it, meaning he's listening to her as we speak."

"She starts chemo in the morning…" Joie frowned and took a deep breath, "Connor, I think you should go visit her later just to-"

"WHY?" he yelled, "I already said sorry!"

"'Sorry' doesn't mean you love the person!" Cooper shouted, "Anybody can say sorry it doesn't mean you love them! Mommy LOVES you, Connor! You know she'd be in that room with you, I'm not asking you to hold her hand during chemo, only Dad is going to do that obviously, but later on in the day when she's sick? Come on, Connor! Just pop in and say hi! Ask how she's feeling, please! Don't let her think you don't love her!"

"You just said do not force things, Coopy" Connor nodded, "You can't make me." Cooper balled a fist and barred his teeth.

"Wanna bet?"

…

James's forearms were flipped so they pressed against the cold bathroom wall and supported Mindy's weight by hooking under her arms and weaving into her hair. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and she held him beyond any definition of tightly as he thrust into her as gently yet passionately as he could. His mouth covered hers to muffle any cries as much as he wanted to hear them god forbid a nurse came in and yelled at them. It was kind of taboo to do this here, but he didn't give a damn who knew when they would again.

"Jamie…" she sighed as a low whisper and welcomed his tongue into her mouth, "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, I love you…"

He wanted to say something back but his actions spoke loud enough. The world melted away and it was just the two of them in his eyes, and he'd keep this image of her under him in some hours during chemo and as she quickly deteriorated in front of him. She wasn't healthy now, but she'd only get worse before she got better he knew that. Through this whole thing he was going to give her such a huge part of himself if this didn't shut people up he didn't know what would. It got to him, how his motives were always fucking questioned meanwhile out of all those people who followed his wife around he was the one lying on a table giving up marrow for her, and leaving life-long lovers for her, and legally owning and caring for her…he'd like to meet the person who did the things for her that he did without ever thinking ill thoughts.

He had a feeling he was going to be walking the floors with her until all hours of the night, because when she was sick she became restless. He didn't know how he was going to do it when she received the transplant and he could no longer walk that well, but he'd have to pretend. The moment she started losing her hair he was going to let her shave his head to make her feel better, even if she railed against it right now it would all fare off pretty well. He bought Amber a bald cap too like she wanted so she was going to wear it into the hospital to make her mother feel better.

The moment ended before he felt like it began as they both finished and panted into the other's mouth for a few minutes, and he bit back a whimper because god only knew when he'd be able to make her feel that way. He didn't even know what was in store for him after and during chemo and radiation therapy, but that shit was so dangerous for her body it worried the hell out of him. If Princess Straightedge thought he wasn't going to be the butt of his frustrations he was so dead wrong it almost made him feel better thinking about it. Phil was such a whiny little drama queen and if he thought he was going to get all of Mindy's love and sympathy for being his bitch he was so dead wrong it was great.

"You're beautiful" he told her in lieu of 'I love you' because she didn't need to hear that. She knew without him saying how deeply he loved her. "Has Princess Straightedge ever eaten hospital food?"

"I think so" Mindy nodded with a long kiss to his lips, "He hates the pudding though. Normally he loves chocolate pudding but he hates it from the hospital" the devious grin which spread across James's face made her stomach drop, "JAMIE!"

"Anything else, dearest?"

She giggled and nodded, "The red Starbursts are his favorite…and so if you eat them all he'll get pissed. He hates when you beat him in a video game, he hates when people make fun of him so he will come back with something very bratty and childish…" she pouted her lips and they kissed, "Our inside joke is Katy Perry in case you did not notice, he loves zombies, he's a democrat, he loves comics and superheroes, he went to stand on a chair once in White Plains and it collapsed in front of a live audience so he's a fatass, he's afraid of midgets-"

"Yet he loves you…" he teased, earning a punch to the arm.

"Fuck off" she watched him laugh before they kissed again, "he's addicted to tattoos, he has one for me on his forearm if you look-"

"For YOU?"

"Mhm" she nodded with a shrug, "I went with him and held his hand when he gotted it….it's an anchor because I'll always be there. We're best friends. 'S&M' is written inside the anchor at the bottom for Spaghetti and Meatball." That was just so cute he wanted to throw up. "Is that sufficient material to use against him?"

"I'll work on it" he nodded with another kiss while pulling the door open to see Phil still cleaning baby spit-up and he roared with laughter, "LIZZIE BEAR! You're a woman after my own heart!"

"Shut up!" Phil shouted, "You're lucky she's Spaghetti's baby or I would have punted her across the room!"


	83. Chapter 83

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: I think almost everyone loves it. It's one of those things that is just too hard not to love. **EternalxInsanity**: *laughs* Throw another one! Princess Straightedge deserves it.

…

As the clock ticked away and the time for Mindy's chemo got closer, James became more and more on edge. He was trying not to display it because he didn't want to upset Mindy but he was really really on edge. He had been by Annabelle's side when she had gone through chemotherapy and had seen first hand how it affected her and he was frightened for Mindy. He knew she wouldn't be getting nearly the dosage that Annabelle did because she didn't have cancer but he knew she was still going to get enough to make her sick. And it killed him to think about because he didn't want to see her that way. He knew this was going to help her in the long run and that was why he was making sure she did it but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be affected by it. He didn't want her to see that though. He was trying to stay strong for her and so he was just not allowing himself to dwell on it. That was why he was almost glad Phil was there with them. As annoying as he was, he was the perfect target for James to go after and take out his frustrations on.

During their viewing of I Love You Man, James sent a text message to Julie and had her leave a package of things for him by the door. When she sent him a text saying that it was waiting for him, he carefully handed Elizabeth off to Mindy and grabbed the package and snuck off towards the bathroom. "What are you doing Jamie?" Mindy asked in confusion.

"You'll see Baby Doll," James replied with a smirk. He closed the bathroom door and locked it so he could make sure Julie had given him everything he had asked for. When he saw that she did, he chuckled to himself and stuffed the candy into his pocket, changed into one of the t-shirts and slung the other one over his shoulder before exiting the bathroom. Mindy and Phil both looked over at him as he walked back in, she confused and him shocked and immediately angry.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Phil yelled angrily. "Did you go in there and smoke some crack or something?"

Mindy shook her head. "Why are you mad Meatball? And why did you change Jamie? What does your shirt say?"

"Palin for president," James replied as he sat back down in his spot.

Now Mindy was even more confused. "But honey, you don't like politics OR Sarah Palin. You said if she did become president you would really think moving to Cana-" The word Canada went unfinished as she caught sight of the mischievous look on James's face. "Jamie!"

"The last time we had a Republican in the White House, he destroyed this country!" Phil said, getting all kinds of worked up over the situation. "Do you really want to set us back even more with another one?"

"Meatball likes O-Dog," Mindy helpfully informed James. "You're making him really sad right now with this."

James snickered at Mindy's nickname for Obama before handing Phil the other t-shirt. "Here. Put this on. It's a present."

Phil stretched out the t-shirt so he could get a look at it. To say he almost had a heart attack at the sight of it would probably be an understatement. "I heart Glenn Beck?" He reread the shirt about five thousand times to make sure he hadn't read that wrong. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Mindy wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side. "Who's Glenn Beck?"

"A fucking Nazi, that's who he is!"

Phil's answer was the last straw for James. He doubled over and buried his face into Mindy's lap as he howled with laughter, tears streaming down his face and his ribs hurting because he was laughing so hard. Personally he couldn't stand Glenn Beck. He had watched one of his shows for five minutes before having to change the channel before he broke the television but if the man could be used to annoy Phil to no end, then he was in full support of him in that aspect.

"You're fucking terrible," Phil declared. "Spaghetti, get control of your husband!"

Mindy rubbed James's back and leaned forward so she could kiss the back of his head. "Jamie darling, please take away the bad shirts. Meatball here has suffered enough and I can't hear the movie over his complaining."

"Oh no he hasn't," James objected. He did take the Palin shirt off though and tossed both shirts to the side because he didn't like them. "Hey sweet cheeks," he said to Phil as he put his shirt back on. "No staring, okay?"

"Sweet cheeks?" Phil shook his head in disbelief. "Dude, no. I wouldn't be checking you out even if we were the last two people on Earth."

"Oh yes you would," James said. "But I wouldn't touch you because of your icky terrorist beard."

"Spaghetti! Make him stop!"

Mindy just shook her head, snuggling more with Elizabeth and returning her attention to the movie. "Boys are so silly Lizzie Bear," she said with a sigh. "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

James smirked and took the small baggie full of Starbursts, which caught Phil's attention right away. "Candy anyone?"

"Yes!" Mindy said eagerly. She snatched the bag out of his hand and opened it and Phil immediately stuck his hand into it, rummaging through it and getting upset when he didn't find what he was looking for. "Where the hell are the red ones?"

"I ate them," James answered, which was a lie. Julie had actually ate them for him because his stomach was in too many knots for him to eat anything properly but he wasn't going to tell Phil that. It was much better if Phil believed he had ate them. It served his purposes so much better.

"You…" Phil groaned and threw his hands up in the air. "What in the hell is wrong with you? How could you eat the red ones?"

"Because I like the red ones."

"But I like them too! They're my favorite ones!"

"That's not possible. You're a twinky dink and therefore, you have to like the pink ones." James was totally pulling this shit out of his ass and anyone could plainly see that he was just saying shit to be an asshole-well, anyone except for Phil. He was so morally offended due to the absence of red Starbursts that almost everything else was going over his shaved head.

"TWINKY DINKS CAN EAT RED STARBURSTS TOO YOU DOO DOO HEAD!" Phil actually went to slug James but James grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed it tightly. "OW! You're hurting me! Spaghetti!"

"Jamie is just playing Meatball," Mindy assured him. "It means he likes you."

James snickered as Phil vehemently shook his head. "Breaking my wrist is not "I like you" in any kind of language!"

"I'm not breaking your wrist. Believe me, you'll fucking know when I do that."

Phil winced as James let his wrist go and then gave him the evil eye. "I'm going to get you for this," he swore. "I will fucking-"

"Try anything and I'll give stick your head in the toilet," James threatened. "And I might just let you drown."

"You wouldn't."

"You sure about that?"

Phil faltered and shrank back, making James laugh. This was just way way too much fun.

…

"We've got to get him into Mom's room tomorrow," Cooper whispered to Joie as Connor sat a few feet away from them, watching TV with Snoopy and Spike while munching on a piece of the pizza Julie had dropped off a little while earlier. "We've got to get them on better terms. The way he's acting is getting to her, I know it is."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Joie asked. He had been trying to think up of ways to get Connor to come around to the whole going to see Mindy thing but so far he hadn't come up with anything. If Connor didn't want to do something he usually just didn't do it. Joie knew he was lucky he had gotten Connor to go up and apologize in the first place, so how they were going to get lucky again was beyond him.

"I think you should go dangle him out the window," Cooper decided. "I would do it but I can't really lift him up right now."

Joie gave Cooper an irritated look. "I'm not dangling him out the window."

"Why not?"

"Because that's wrong! Besides, I'm not that strong anyway. Think of another plan."

Cooper rolled his eyes but went back to thinking. Reasoning with Connor had proven to be useless so they had to go with a whole different approach. "You know what I think we should watch later Joie?" he asked loudly, making sure that Connor heard him.

Joie frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I think we should watch The Shining."

Connor's head snapped in his direction very violently and Joie gave him a disapproving look. Connor was terrified of that movie. He had watched it with Cooper when he was six and had nightmares for months afterwards. He had actually been terrified of twins for about five years afterwards and to this day he didn't handle brunette ones very well (and Cooper supposed it could be one of the reasons he wasn't that nice to Thorn and Scarlett). "No Coopy! Not that one!"

"You are evil," Joie informed Cooper under his breath.

Cooper ignored Joie and focused on getting to Connor. "It's been ages since I've seen that movie and I think those two little ghost girls are adorable-"

"NO!" Connor jumped up to his feet and got into the bed with Cooper. "No no no they're not Coopy! They're not! They're evil, they are, I know they are!"

"You don't want to play with them Connor? Forever and-"

"NO!" Connor was near tears now and Cooper actually felt horrible that he had played this card. "No please no Coopy, tell them to go away! I don't want to play with them, I hate them!" He cuddled up against Cooper's chest and whimpered fearfully. "No stupid ghost girls! Please don't let them come here."

"You see what you did?" Joie said as he shook his head. "You scared him half to death!"

Cooper winced slightly and patted Connor on the back awkwardly. "If you go see Mom after she gets her chemo done I'll make sure to protect you," he promised. "And you make her feel loved, you understand me?"

Connor nodded and whimpered. "I don't have to love Daddy though, right?"

Cooper sighed. "Well…try not to be mean to him okay? That'll just upset Mom and she won't need that shit."

"Okay," Connor said dutifully. "I just won't talk to Daddy at all. I'll ignore him and make Mommy feel loved and then you won't let the ghost girls get me." Connor planted a big kiss on Cooper's cheek. "I love you Coopy."

Cooper smiled weakly and knocked his forehead against Connor's. "I love you too Con Man."

…

When it came time for the chemotherapy, James sent Phil away because he did not feel like dealing with him when this was all going down. Phil wasn't exactly eager to go but he went to avoid an argument and to avoid James breaking his face in. Once he was gone, the doctors and nurses took Mindy's height and weight and then checked her blood pressure, pulse, temperature and respiration rate. Then while the medicines were being prepared, she was given some medicine to help prevent nausea and allergic reactions. James sat by patiently as this all happened, cradling Elizabeth in his arms and soothing her with her rattle when she started to get fussy.

"Lizzie Bear doesn't want Mommy to do this," Mindy said as she reached out touched their daughter's face. "And Mommy doesn't think she should do this either."

James sighed and grabbed on to her hand. "Baby if there was another way around this, I would take it in a heartbeat." She whimpered as she eyed the IV nervously and he quickly turned her head back to him so she wouldn't have to look at it. "I love you. I just want to make you better."

"I know," Mindy said softly. She reached up and touched his hair, her eyes welling up with tears. "Don't shave your head. Please-"

"Here. Drink this. You need fluids." He handed her the bottle of water he had gotten her before hand. He unscrewed the cap for her and made sure she drank a good amount of it before setting it back aside. He was not going to be swayed on the him getting his head shaved thing. He didn't want a heedful of hair if she was going to be losing hers. He didn't want her looking at him and thinking about what she wasn't going to have until they did the full hair transplant on her.

One of the nurses inserted the IV into Mindy's arm, making her whimper in pain. James immediately whipped out his phone so he could start getting her all distracted. "How about we call the babies?"

Mindy sniffled and nodded her head, so he dialed the number and put the phone on speaker while they waited for someone to answer the phone. It took about three rings and then Tiffany picked up on the other end. "Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Hey bitch," James said with a grin. "How's it going?"

"Jamesey!" Tiffany sounded thrilled to hear from him. "Are you taking good care of my Mindyloo?"

"Of course he is," Mindy assured her. "My Jamie always takes good care of me."

"That's why we all love him."

James grinned, his ego getting nicely stroked at her words. "How are the kids?"

"Alright. We just got done playing in the backyard. You want to talk to them?"

"Yes!" Mindy said excitedly. "Let me talk to them! I miss my babies!"

"Okay. Give me a minute." Tiffany put them on hold so she could round up the kids and when she was done she put the phone on speaker, letting all the kids talk at once so they wouldn't fight over who got the phone first.

"Mommy! Daddy! We miss you! I love you Mommy! Daddy! Oxa misses you! I miss you more than the girls do! You do not! Do too! Do not!" All of this chatter was happening at the exact same time and James had to laugh at them. They were all just so cute and adorable that he couldn't stand it.

"Hi babies!" Mindy said, actually waving at the phone as she spoke. "I miss you! Are you being good for Taryn?"

"Of course Mommy," Thorn assured her. "But Tryg is not-"

"I am too!" Tryg said defensively. "You're lying Thorn!"

"No she's not!" Scarlett claimed. "You were trying to build a boom boom to blow us up! I SAW you do it!"

"Nuh uh! You didn't see anything!"

"Are you okay Mommy?" Amber asked, putting the conversation back on track while the twins and Tryg continued to fight.

"I'm fine honey," Mindy assured her, which was the truth for the moment. The side effects of the chemo hadn't hit her yet.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine sweetie. Daddy and Lizzie Bear are taking good care of me."

"That's right," James agreed. "You know I'll take good care of her sweetheart."

"I know," Amber said.

"Yeah," Tiffany agreed. "He knows I'll kick his ass if he slips up and doesn't take care of our Mindyloo."

James smirked and shook his head. "Yeah yeah yeah." He kissed the top of Mindy's head, smiling as she grinned and nuzzled her head against his chest. "I'd like to see you try anything like that Blondie."

"Be careful what you wish for," Tiffany warned jokingly. "You might just get it."

"Yeah I know." James kissed the top of Mindy's and Elizabeth's heads and let the kids start talking all at once again, enjoying the smile that they were bringing to his Baby Doll's face. He knew that she wouldn't be smiling after the effects of the chemo started hitting her so he wanted her to get as much of it in as possible. Not only did she deserve it but he wanted to make sure he got a good look at it so he could hold on to the image of it as he helped her get through this day.


	84. Chapter 84

**EternalxInsanity**: A James would be very awesome to have. The sooner Phil learns to just accept being James's bitch, the easier life will get for him lol. And I think Connor would like that very much. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: I know! I mean "doo doo head?" Who uses that insult once they're over the age of five? XD

…

The doorbell rang and with a sigh Amber plodded on over to the front door while practically dragging her feet with Chelsea in her hand. Chelsea had a pink bunny stuffed animal James had bought her at LAX a long time ago and a white kitty he got her that same day in the other, which gave Amber's long fingers something else to grasp onto as her long wavy blonde hair bounced as she moved.

"Who's there?" Chelsea yelled robotically as they stood in front of the door, a program in her ABA had been teaching her to respond to things such as a knock on the door and the phone ringing.

James had been playing around with knock-knock jokes with her to help that situation out since he, almost more than Mindy, wanted her to somehow lead a normal life. Along with Mindy's slew of doctors and psychiatrists he'd been dealing with Chelsea's ABA program coordinators and it was enough to make a person's head spin, but he cared deeply for his women so he did what he had to without a word of complaint.

From the outside of the door, Phil grinned and swished his lip ring excitedly with his tongue for a moment to build anticipation as he lowered his voice to a growl, "Land shark!"

He could hear Chelsea's loud gasp on the other side and Amber's giggling as Chelsea shook her head worriedly, "Nooooo! Go AWAY, you! No no no!"

"Awww…" Phil grunted in the same voice and pretended to stomp away, "okay." He paused for a moment and knocked again, making Chelsea really excited because she knew what was coming. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" Chelsea looked to Amber with a bright smile as she yelled, making her oldest sister smirk as Tiffany appeared behind them with one of her long arms around Tryg's waist as she held him above ground.

"Mailman!"

Chelsea ran to the door with Amber carefully shadowing her and pulled it open, seeing Phil there with a devious grin and his voice dropped back to that deep growl, "Land shark!"

"AHHHHHH!" Chelsea screamed as he lifted her off the ground and started biting her stomach, making the tiny toddler kick around and laugh, slamming her palms to the top of his buzzed-short hair as he grinned before looking down at Amber.

"Well if it isn't Mini-Noodle!" he pulled Amber into a hug and saw Tiffany wrestling to keep hold of Tryg in the kitchen doorway, "Ayo! Linguini!"

"Uncle Meatball!" Tryg shouted while struggling with Tiffany, "Help me!"

"Don't help him…" Tiffany panted while struggling with the lanky three-year-old, "PLEASE don't help him!"

"Silence, Nessie!" Tryg yelled while flailing his arms around for her long bleached-blonde hair, "Back to Loch Ness you go!" Upon hearing that, Tiffany paused and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you even have any idea where that IS?" she giggled as he stared at her clueless, "My husband's from Scotland, I should take you guys with us next time we visit his family"

"And what?" Phil asked upon taking Amber's hand and closing the door behind him, "Eat potato pancakes?"

"That's a Jewish thing…" she replied strangely while looking him over, "And I was ninety-nine percent sure you were a Jew and should know that…"

"Mazel Tov, Galloway" he nodded at her stiffly as Amber started to giggle loudly at him and he frowned, "What?"

"Why do you wear Santa hats at Christmas if you're Jewish?" she shook her head with a smirk while heading into the living room with him, where Thorn, Scarlett, Fievel, and Oxa were contently watching iCarly on the couch.

"Because I want to" he said shortly while glancing about at all the video game systems on the shelves and his eyes popped out, "And why the hell do you all celebrate Christmas if you're a clan of Atheists?"

"I believe in God" Amber said coldly while searching for a specific box and console, "My Daddy's an angel."

"You mean your biological one?" he asked with a furrowed brow and received an odd look from her.

"I meant what I said the first time" she seemed very closed-off on the question, "My Daddy is an angel."

"You have a dead father and then your mom's husband-"

"My Daddy is an angel" she pulled up her pink sleeve and showed him the pearl bracelet with a diamond lily in the middle that matched what James had bought Mindy after killing Trish, "He gave me this like Mommy's." Only then did he catch what Amber was implying and he was astonished to say the least. "She sent you here for Guitar Hero, didn't she?"

"World Tour" Phil nodded meekly and almost died and went to heaven at all the shelves and shelves of video games Amber had alphabetized based on console and title. She had developed some of Kane's OCD, though didn't think of it that way and just claimed to be overly neat. Mindy used to be a mess until Amber was born and then she out of nowhere became a cleaniac. "She wants to be-"

"Slash, I know" Amber nodded with a smile while tucking some long blonde hair and pulling the game out, "I like to play as Judy Nails, but nobody can beat Mommy in video games except Super Smash Brothers Melee when Daddy steals Kirby from her and beats her up because she has to be Pikachu."

"Does she play any of the wrestling games?" he asked curiously while pulling two guitars and the Wii out from a shelf.

"As herself, duh" Amber rolled her eyes and snickered, "Miznark always acts like a real asshole and plays as Big Show when he verses Mommy. It makes her so mad."

"Oh please" Phil rolled his eyes and waved her off, "Tub of toxic waste can't get out of his own way."

"How long are you staying in Vegas?" she raised a curious eyebrow and asked, noticing Chelsea was going to pull at Phil's lip ring and having to smile.

"I dunno" he shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck as Amber grabbed one of Mindy's white and pink Louis Vuitton bags and gently loaded the guitars, Wii, and game. "As long as Mommy wants me to I guess."

"Don't say that" she snickered and shook her head at him, "She'll never let you leave."

"I wouldn't mind" he took a deep breath through his nose and glanced about the Lawson Vegas home. He'd never actually been here until now. "That's what best friends are for."

"Is it true you don't believe in marriage?" Amber asked nonchalantly while handing him the large handbag, "Mommy says you don't."

"She's correct" he nodded while chewing the inside of his cheek, "Marriage is just a financial agreement, nothing more. If someone's truly the one for you it doesn't matter whether you sign a paper to take their last name and all that bullshit. It you're right for each other, you're right for each other. Nothing's going to pull you apart anymore than it would if you were married."

"But it looks better if you're married" Amber's eyes flashed to the screen so she could watch a moment while heading into the kitchen with him to fix him a snack of some kind before he returned to the hospital, "Girls like it better when you get married so you can have kids."

"You don't need to be married to have kids."

"I dunno…" she sighed while tossing her hair behind her and pulling two Pepsi's out of the refrigerator for them, "it's quite frowned upon, don't you think?"

"It's a standard society puts on everyone and I don't think its right" he shook his head and opened both cans of Pepsi as Amber pulled the Midnight Taco Dorito's out of the cabinet and tossed them into his hands so they could feast. "It's a totally outdated concept."

"Mommy and Daddy don't think so…" she reached into the bag and started to munch on a chip, "they love being married."

"It's a status symbol, of course they do" he wrinkled his nose and shook his head with an eye roll, "They parade each other around like ponies and-" one of her thin hands covered his and she frowned.

"You were a really nice boyfriend for Mommy when my old Daddy did heroin" she nodded and lightly began to stroke the top of his hand with her manicured fingertips, "You'll always be her best friend" her free fingers traced the anchor tattoo on his forearm with 'S&M' written across the bottom and smiled, "she said you would have been her maid of honor if you were a pretty girl."

"According to your fucking nicotine-addict father I'm a 'twinky dink'"

"Mommy's making him quit, Meatball" she nodded with a weak smile, "Daddy wears the patch now he's trying to quit for her."

"Hah" he snorted and shook his head, "good luck with that."

"No" she became cross and pouted her full lips, "he means it. He showed Mommy where he keeps all the cigarettes and he never cheats and gave her his lighter so she can hide it"

"Hm…" his eyebrows raised and he nodded along, "that's some serious dedication, too bad it's a lost cause because he-"

"He will" Amber nodded while sliding the bag closer to him so they both could eat and crunched on her chip, "Whether or not he takes Cooper back though I don't know."

"Please…" he waved her off and lolled his head back so he looked up at the ceiling, "that kid thinks he's ever welcome in this house again…" he shook his head and snickered, "I think your dad would let ME inhabit the fucker's room before he was allowed back here."

"Mommy loves him" she nodded and sniffled just thinking about him, "and Daddy only wants what makes Mommy happy."

"Not the person who raped his wife, Mini" he shook his head with a sigh and popped a Dorito in his mouth, "Not this time."

"Are you friends with Jeff Hardy?" she frowned and immediately he roared with laughter and actually fell backwards on the countertop he was in such stitches.

…

Hour four in chemo and Mindy's eyes were drooping closed she was so bored to death. Her stomach was already in knots but her head was rested on James's chest as he sat there with a pad of paper and Elizabeth in his lap right beside Mindy. His fake glasses were on as he chewed a pen cap and nuzzled the top of Mindy's head, feeling her hair for what he feared would be the last time until the transplant.

Listed on the lined paper was headed with, 'To do:' and they essentially were making a list of crazy shit they were going to do with the rest of their life together.

"You got me teachin' you how to ride, right?" she pointed to the paper tiredly with a furrowed brow and he nodded with a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll go buy another horse for me and I promise I'll learn since I think I may crush the Cottonball"

"Yeah" she wrinkled her nose and nodded at him, "He's only 15.2 hands…and I want a miniature horse while we're at it" she smiled daintily, "one we can keep in the house like a little puppy dog!"

"Whatever you say…" he nodded along, and he meant it.

"You have to learn how to teach me to surf too, Jamie-baby, remember?" she asked gently and he nodded with a boyish grin.

"Once I figure out how the hell to do it after I teach you to swim I'll teach you to surf, I promise." He picked up a random magazine and flipped to the back where the horoscope sections were. "You're a Sagittarius…" he curled his lips in and nodded while quickly skimming her horoscope and then looking for his, which was Taurus, "both times you were married it was to a Taurus…" he pouted his lips and snuggled the top of her head, "that's strange."

"Do you know why?" she frowned and took his free hand in hers, "that is very strange, Jamie."

"Gimmie…" he extended his hand and she pulled out her Blackberry, handing it to him and letting him get on the internet and figure a thing or two out, "Hmm…" he skim-read a passage and found what he was looking for happily, "Ah! Taurus man and Sagittarius woman…" Mindy hugged him tightly despite the major pain in her from the IV as he read, "'The coming together of a Taurus man and a Sagittarius woman is likely to result in lots of problems and would require compromise and adjustment from both the ends. The craving for power in the Taurean man would interfere with the independent nature of the Sagittarian female. The Bull lives life by the rules, which are very difficult for the Archer to follow. His stubbornness and rigidity will add fuel to the fire. Her flighty nature would also bring out the jealousy and possessiveness in the Taurean male. For the duo to have a long-lasting relationship, they will need to work a lot on their weakness'" he wrinkled his nose, "Annnd I think that's bullshit time to stop. Fuck astrology."

"Yeah!" she nodded curtly, "Fuck it. Fuck it to hell that's why all gypsies go to hell." He smiled fondly before leaning down and kissing her.

"You are too adorable, Baby Doll"

"What are we being for Halloween?" she frowned and ran her hand through his hair lovingly, "It is far off, but let's make plans."

"Uhh…" he furrowed his brow for a moment when she brightened and kissed his cheek.

"I can be a flapper and you can be a gangster like John Dillinger!" she nodded with a giggle and he smirked at that.

"I'm interested…" They kissed and she grinned again.

"Or I can be a cop and you can be my prisoner…"

"I like that too" he rubbed his nose against hers and they kissed more.

"Or…" her finger traced his lower lip and he licked it, "a victim and a serial killer."

"I wouldn't want to kill you though" he frowned and dropped his head into her neck, "I could never think of killing you, Baby Doll. Not even pretend."

"Captain Spaulding and Baby Firefly! Bam!" she poked his chest and kissed him, "Win."

"Or Morticia and Gomez"

"THAT would be fucking SICK!" she pointed at him and nodded excitedly, "Babe, we would rock that shit forever I don't think I'd ever wanna be anything else."

"I think we'd make perfectly entertaining hosts, don't you think?" he raised his eyebrows and she giggled, leaning to give him another big kiss even though she felt sick.

"Ambie would be the best Wednesday ever"

"I nominate Connor for Pugsley"

"We'll figure the rest out" she waved it off and they kissed, "We're done. Halloween is set."

"Look at everything we got done today" he smiled warmly and rubbed her back, glancing at the list and around the room when he noticed her face was getting paler by the second and she didn't look good at all. "Oh damn…Baby Doll…" quickly he grabbed a small trashcan and held it up to her as she threw her head into the white bin and vomited, whimpering and crying the entire time and he just sat still rubbing her back and holding her hair. Elizabeth patiently sat in his lap while he tied Mindy's short black hair in a band and kissed her temple frantically as she started to cry loudly from the pain. "No no" panic overtook him, "don't cry, don't cry PLEASE, Baby Doll don't cry there's no reason to cry…" the truth was he couldn't bear to watch her doing so, it ripped him into little bitty pieces and then shredded him some more. "I love you" he cooed while trying not to watch her vomit but it was inevitable, and she felt beyond embarrassed and ashamed he could feel it by the very way her skin was rattling, "I love you…" he was just cooing the words into her ear to soothe her even though he did most certainly mean it, "I love you, I love you, I love you…it'll all be over soon…" her tears came out harder and his heart was pounding out of his chest a mile a minute, "it'll all be over soon, sweetheart! Soon we'll take a nap, and eat dinner and then go to bed…we'll have a nice night, okay? This is almost over we'll get to be together without icky medicine all night"

"But NEEDLES!" she whimpered and he cringed, the poor baby was going to have to live with an IV in her but he didn't have the heart to let her know. She was going to have eleven straight days of this before the transplant and afterwards he was going to need Oxycodone something scary just so he could keep staying up and taking care of her after the marrow transplant. He didn't trust the doctors for shit and most certainly he had to be there to ensure everything was perfect for her, he couldn't be out of commission not ever. He was supporting himself quitting smoking more each day so he'd be in better shape to do what nobody else can or will for her longer.

"If you think you can hold it down, sweetheart, I know a really good bakery where I can get you strawberry shortcake delivered right here with everything you like and I'll even get rainbow sprinkles! How does that sound, Baby? Are you excited?" She gagged and coughed for a moment before nodding tearfully and burying her face in his chest until he handed her about three pieces of gum for her own comfort and kissed the top of her head, "I love you."

…

"Meatball said he'd come with Guitar Hero" Mindy frowned while fiddling with James's fingers as he lay in the bed with her and Elizabeth slept on her chest. James had a small pail next to him for her to vomit into because she'd been throwing up so frequently, but currently they were awaiting a big strawberry shortcake to be delivered to the room for her with rainbow sprinkles. He kept a toothbrush and actually constantly brushed her teeth for her after she vomited because she was so embarrassed of her teeth somehow turning yellow even though they didn't.

"Yeah?" he raised an eyebrow and they kissed sweetly, "well he better get here with it before I go get his Glenn Beck shirt back and tie it around his head like a big old turban"

"JAMIE!" she croaked as he stroked her jaw and they kissed, "You can't do that!"

"For you?" he shrugged smugly and grinned, "No limit."

"We're gonna break our vow…" she frowned and held his hand when he nuzzled her neck and shook his head.

"As long as you believe you can physically carry out with the deed I won't deprive us"

"I can" eagerly she touched his face and nodded as he started to lie between her legs and bring his head down to kiss her, "I can, Jamie, I can!"

"Shhhh…" gently he hushed and their lips met, "I love you"

"Not in a few days when the hair all falls out…" she pouted when he shook his head and they kissed.

"Still beautiful" he nodded with pouted lips and gingerly began caressing her face and neck when the door was swung open and much to their astonishment it was Connor standing with Spike and Snoopy. Both animals trotted to the bed and James respectfully propped Mindy up on a bunch of pillows before switching his positioning so he was lying in bed next to her, "Connor?"

"How are you feeling?" Connor frowned and approached the bed, the tired and pale look all over her face not lost on him, "You look sad."

"I'm okay, baby" she shook her head and smiled gently, "Daddy and Lizzie Bear are taking good care of me."

"Don't be sad" Connor shook his head and frowned, going to let Snoopy and Spike on the bed but fear of something happening to the baby made James firmly shake his head at him. That didn't help bring up his points in Connor's book. "You're still pretty"

"Thank you" she sniffled and frowned at him gently, "Did you eat dinner, honey? Did the hospital give you dinner? Or would you like me to send Daddy out to get you something?"

"I ate; thank you" Connor nodded and approached the bed even closer, eyes moving to the weak and skinny wrist which shot out to hug him, "You got skinny…"

"I can't eat" she shook her head and began to feel queasy at the thought of it, "Food makes me very sick"

"But that's why she wants you to go get some cookies from the nurses down the hall since the diabetics can't have them!" James nodded with a kiss to Mindy's temple, "Mommy's very hungry and needs to eat to stay alive. I ordered a big cake that's coming and Princess Straightedge should be coming with games for Mommy if you'd like to stay with us for a little bit before Mommy has to go to sleep…?" Connor thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"What kind of cookies does Mommy like?"

"She likes sugar with sprinkles" James nodded for her and hugged her close, "Everything with Mommy is rainbow sprinkles and I think I saw a few on a cart if you wanna play secret agent and go get them…?"

"Otay!" with that Connor threw his back against the wall and actually lurked down the hallways searching for the cart full of cookies for Mindy. Watching him go, Mindy frowned and twined her arms around James's neck with a pout,

"Jamie-darling, I can't eat-"

"Where were we?" he ignored the complaint on purpose and crawled back on top of her while being mindful of Elizabeth, kissing her into the bed and starting to move his hips against hers when she froze up and realized the door was open.

"Jamie, what if Connor-"

"If you still want me later…" he began a bit lightly, "I'll wait for lights out to take you somewhere special and do it, alright?"

"Alright…" she nodded with a sniffle and they kissed until a familiar slap to the doorway came that made James's spine snap he was so angry.

"Yo Spaghetti-monster!" Phil shouted upon entering the room and ignoring how James had been laying on top of her, "Look what I brought you…?" He lifted one of the guitars from Guitar Hero and she lit up immediately.

"Oooo Meatball you answered my prayers!"


	85. Chapter 85

**Esha Napoleon****: **Thank you!** EternalxInsanity**: That's something Phil will have to learn whether he likes it or not. Interrupting them is against their law. And yay for loving *gives cookie* **NeroAnne**: Of course Guitar Hero solves all. It's _Guitar Hero_. If that can't solve the problem then that problem is just way too big lol

…

"Okay, let me see here…" Phil was hooking up the Wii so they could begin playing Guitar Hero. "Just hook that there and I'll do this and then we'll be in business."

James rolled his eyes and continued to snuggle with Mindy and Elizabeth. Video games weren't really his favorite thing in the whole world but with Mindy and the kids he always did enjoy them. However, since Phil was there and being the stupid little obnoxious brat he always was, James highly doubted that he was going to have much fun with this. And it really didn't help that Connor was currently not speaking to him. After returning with the cookies that he was supposed to get, he had planted himself beside Mindy and was talking to her and being a nice, dutiful son while completely acting like James didn't exist. Whenever James tried to ask him a question or just make a nice little conversation Connor would act like he didn't hear him at all. The only way he would really even address anything James said was when Mindy prodded him to and even then he only did so very reluctantly. And it stung; maybe it didn't sting quite as badly as being told to go get hit by a bus but it still really really stung.

"Got it!" Phil said triumphantly. He turned on the Wii and set up the game while sending not so subtle looks for approval towards Mindy. "You want to play first Spaghetti?"

"Well no duh!" Mindy said in exasperation. She already had her guitar in her hands, more than ready to play. "I want to play against someone." She looked between the three boys. "Who wants to get beat first?"

"I don't like this game," Connor said, hugging Snoopy tightly. "It's stupid."

"Do you even know how to play it?" Phil asked, angering James by letting out a small snicker. Even if Connor wasn't going to willingly speak to him again any time soon that didn't mean there was any chance that Phil was going to be allowed to make fun of his boy.

"Connor's fingers get confused," Mindy said, coming to her stepsons defense. "They go really fast and don't listen to him."

"Riiight," Phil said slowly. He eyed Connor, who made a face at him. "You know what Spaghetti? I'll play against you first and show these boys how it's done."

James snorted loudly, which made Phil shake his head. "Are you doubting my Guitar Hero abilities?"

"Yes," James answered bluntly. There was no point in being nice about it. Unlike Phil, he said this kind of shit to people's faces. "Baby Doll is going to kick your ass in this game, aren't you babe?"

"Yes!" Mindy said happily. "And I'll kick your butt too Jamie."

Phil let out a very loud and obnoxious laugh while James shook his head and gave her a kiss. "I have very little doubt about that, but maybe you shouldn't count their chickens before they hatch."

"I don't HAVE chickens though Jamie," Mindy reminded him gently. "Although-"

"Please don't say it," James pleaded. "I'm begging you Baby Doll, don't ask for a chicken. The last thing I need is to get it and then have Oxa decide it's dinner."

"Oxa wouldn't do that if I told her not to," Mindy said with a nod. "She's a very good kitty like that." She began to browse through the songs, taking her sweet time choosing which one she wanted to do. "Aha! Here it is!"

"Heartbreaker," Phil said with a nod. "Good choice."

James just rolled his eyes. While he did agree that song kicked major ass, Phil was so much of a suck-up that Mindy could probably play his least favorite song on rotation until the day he died and he would tell her he loved it. Then again, he would probably do the same thing, but that was different because he was her husband. He was allowed to do that kind of stuff.

As Phil and Mindy began to play, James got up and went around to where Connor was sitting. He was eating one of the cookies that Mindy hadn't finished off and it was impossible not to notice the way he stiffened up as soon as James was right next to him. James tried to ignore it though and pulled up another chair so he could sit down, making sure to keep Elizabeth up away from Spike and Snoopy as they tried to come near him. "Hey," he said, hating that this was so fucking awkward.

Connor kept his gaze down, his long hair falling down over his face so James couldn't see his face properly. "I'm glad you came by," James said, hoping he could goad Connor into some kind of conversation. "You really made Mommy happy."

"Uh huh," Connor said softly, which was at least a start.

"You know what else might make her happy? If you and I sorted stuff out."

"I don't wanna."

"Connor-"

"You can't make me," Connor muttered. He glanced over at Phil and Mindy, who were completely absorbed in their game that they couldn't hear anything over her singing with the song and him bitching because he was losing. "I came here for Mommy, not you. I'm here to be nice to her and to love her but I don't want to love you."

James winced and his grip instinctively tightened on Elizabeth because that fucking hurt his heart to hear. "Connor I'm trying to make things better-"

"Then let Cooper come home," Connor said.

"No," James immediately refused. "Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"Because he raped your mother."

"Yeah well she still loves him. So get over it."

James shook his head. If anyone else would have said that to him, he would have slugged them in the face. But since it was Connor, he kept his temper in check as best as he could. "That's not something you get over."

"Mommy got over it."

"Mommy is too nice for her own good."

"Nuh uh. She's not too nice. You're just mean."

"How am I mean? How am I mean for protecting your mother like I'm supposed-"

"You promised never to hurt me and Coopy. You lied. You turned into something scarier than your mommy when you tried to kill Coopy and I don't like you now and I don't trust no more."

"Damn it!" Phil yelled as James just sat there reeling from that verbal blow Connor had given him.

"Yes!" Mindy said triumphantly. "In your face Meatball sub!" She looked over at James and Connor and her face instantly fell when she saw the expressions they were wearing. "Jamie? Connor? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Connor lied.

Mindy definitely wasn't convinced and she looked to James for vindication. James just shook his head though, getting back up and putting Elizabeth in her bassinet before snatching the guitar away from Phil. "Jamie?" Mindy said hesitantly. "What's the-"

"We'll talk about it later," James whispered in her ear so Phil couldn't hear him. He was NOT discussing anything private like this in front of Princess Straightedge. "Okay Baby Doll?"

Mindy nodded and kissed his cheek. "Whatever you want honey." She smiled and put on a cheerful look on her face so Phil would stop giving them questioning looks. "You ready to get your butt kicked sweetie?"

James smirked. "What did I tell you about counting your chickens?"

Mindy snorted and shook her head. "Oh please. I can wipe the floor with you in this game."

"Oh really? We'll see about that."

…

"Well the good news is that your mommy absolutely slaughtered your daddy on Guitar Hero," Phil told Elizabeth as he held her in his arms. Mindy was getting sick again so James had taken her into the bathroom so she wouldn't have to throw up in front of everyone else. "The bad news is that your mommy is not feeling good. And I would be in there like the good friend holding her hair and making sure she was okay but your mean daddy wouldn't let me. He just threatened to rip my arms off and beat me with them if I came too close or if I corrupted you in any way while he was gone." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't corrupt anyone like he would. He's a nicotine addict that probably drinks a whole bunch and is lucky that your mommy would even look at him."

Elizabeth made a face at him and started making little noises under her breath.

"You know I dated your mommy once," Phil said with a nod, leaning his head down closer like he was letting her in on some great big secret. "Back when her first husband was still alive and shooting up heroin. And you know, I know Kane wasn't the best person in the world, but I think everyone never really gave him a fair chance. I mean I got along with him just fine! We had our own little bromance going on and I know you don't know what that is but I want you to know your daddy won't ever have one because-OW!" Elizabeth just popped him right in the nose with her little fist and was laughing her ass off about it. "Oh you suck," he muttered under his breath. "You're going to grow up to be JUST like your father."

Elizabeth squealed and smacked at him again and he moved his head back and glanced over at Connor, who was sitting with Snoopy and Spike and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Phil wouldn't mind it if he left because the kid bothered him but Mindy and James wanted him around and all that, so it didn't seem like the kid was going anywhere any time soon.

"Don't stare at me," Connor huffed, glaring at Phil angrily.

"I'm not staring at you," Phil claimed. "Why would I stare at you?"

"Because you're a child molester."

"I am not!"

"You look like one."

"No I don't!" First he got called a terrorist and now he was being accused of looking like a child molester. Life was just not fair. "Did your daddy tell you to say that?"

"No. I'm not even talking to my daddy so he can't tell me nothing."

"Right…" Phil walked a little closer to Connor, still keeping some distance between them because he didn't trust the boy as far as he could throw a bus. Connor was obviously crazy in a very bad way. "So what is the deal with your daddy? I mean really, what kind of voodoo did he work on your mother?"

Connor frowned. "Voodoo?"

"Yeah. I mean obviously she's under some kind of spell. How else does a guy like him get a girl like her?"

Connor shrugged. "They love each other."

"Yeah but your father was still dating Mark at the time they started to see each other." He leaned forward a tad and gave Connor a knowing look. "He's seeing someone else on the side isn't he? It's okay, you can tell me."

"The answer to that is no and why don't you be a fucking man and ask me that shit to my face?"

Phil jumped and turned around to see that James had slipped out of the bathroom with a weakened Mindy's in his arms without him noticing. "I uh…"

James gave him a look that promised all kinds of death as he put Mindy back in her bed and kissed her on the head before coming around and taking Elizabeth down. "If you have something to say to me Brooks, why don't come to me instead of running your mouth around my kids? Be a fucking man instead of the little bitch you obviously are and tell me to my face that I'm not good enough for my wife. Tell me I'm cheating on her and watch what happens."

Phil's mouth went dry and he just stood there, unable to make a single sound or even make eye contact with James.

James snorted in disgust before pushing Phil away with one hand. "That's what I thought."

…

The fact that Connor had been gone for awhile hopefully meant he had stayed with Mindy like he was supposed to and hadn't wandered off on his own. Cooper would have gone to check but even if he did somehow manage to get out of bed and into a wheelchair, going to see Mindy was an absolute no-no. James would kill him on sight and even though Cooper still felt like he deserved death, he didn't want the pain that James was sure to inflict. He knew he deserved that too but he couldn't stand it. He was weak like that. If he was going to die, he wanted it to be as quick as humanly possible so it would just be over with.

"You know, back when we were together, I always though we would have like an army of adopted children by now," Joie said as he snuggled up to Cooper and ran his ghostly fingers all over Cooper's hand. "I had it all planned out you know. We were going to graduate high school and go to college-"

"I never wanted to go to college," Cooper reminded him. "Remember? I was barely even making it through high school and Dad had to force me to get my GED-"

"You could have done so well though," Joie pointed out. "You're smarter than people think you are. You could have gotten like straight A's and gone to an Ivy League school and all that."

"I didn't WANT that though," Cooper said. "I never did. All I wanted was you and I had you and it was perfect but then I lost you and I learned you can't fucking want things in this fucking life because the shit is either not going to happen or it's going to get taken away from you."

"That's not always true," Joie said gently.

"Well it is for me," Cooper said with a shrug. "What I want doesn't matter because the universe either screws me out of it or I fuck it up and ruin it. So fuck it. Fuck it all."

Joie shook his head sadly and began to play with Cooper's hair. "You're always so negative. I hate it."

"Yeah well it's not like I can change."

"You can-"

"What would be the point? Even if Dad doesn't come down here and waste me, I can't go home. You can't stay forever, Jeff left me…where am I supposed to go? What the hell am I supposed to do? How the fuck am I supposed to even live with myself?"

Joie couldn't answer those questions. He wished he could but he couldn't. Instead all he could do was hug Cooper as tightly as he could, trying to enjoy the warmth that was once just his while also trying to ignore the way Cooper was shivering from his coldness. The longer he stayed the more he missed being alive. Being dead didn't always provide the peace that some people thought it would. Joie had been taken decades before his time and his death had not only ended him, but it had ended Cooper in a way as well. Part of Cooper had died right alongside with him and that part was gone. Lost forever and there was nothing anyone could really do about it.

"Stay with me," Cooper whimpered suddenly. "Tell me you'll stay forever."

Joie felt a lump grow in his throat. "Cooper-"

"Lie to me. Just lie and say you'll stay forever."

Joie nodded and placed a kiss to Cooper's lips. "I'll stay forever and ever. I promise."

…

After forcing Phil to leave and after Connor had gone back to stay with Cooper and Joie, James found himself wandering through the hospital hallways with Mindy and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was asleep in her stroller and James was pushing it with one hand while keeping his other arm protectively around Mindy. She wasn't touching anything because they couldn't risk her inadvertently getting some kind of infection. James hadn't even wanted to risk leaving the hospital room but Mindy couldn't sleep when she felt so awful so he had agreed to walk with her for a little bit to help keep her settled.

"Phil didn't mean what he said earlier," Mindy said as she rested her head against his body. "He really didn't. He just worries too much."

"Oh he meant it Baby Doll," James said with a shake of his head. "He did. He just doesn't have the balls to say that crap to my face." He kissed the top of Mindy's head and sighed. "He's badmouthing me in front of our kids sweetie. I know he's your friend and all that but that shit just cannot keep going on. If he's got a problem with me, he needs to say that shit to me, not the children."

"I know," Mindy sighed. "I'll talk to him Jamie and tell him to be nicer."

"I don't want him to be nice if he's not going to mean it. I just want him to either nut up or shut up."

Mindy wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "That's too crude Jamie." She snuggled against him more and looked up at him as he helped her along. "I'll talk to him, okay? I'll straighten him out."

James smiled thinly and gave her a kiss. "Thanks Baby Doll."

"You're welcome Jamie darling." She kissed him again and then changed the subject. "What did Connor say to you earlier? You were really upset and you promised to tell me but you haven't done that yet."

James's smile disappeared and he sighed unhappily. "Connor said that he doesn't like me and he don't trust me…he said I was scarier than my mother on the night I went after Cooper-"

Mindy straightened right up at those words. "He said that?"

James nodded. "Yeah. He did."

Mindy immediately shook her head. "No no no, that's not true Jamie. You don't believe him do you?"

"Well…"

"Jamie no! It's not true. He's just saying stuff to hurt your feelings because he's mad. He doesn't mean it."

"I think he does Baby Doll," James said sadly. "And I fucking hate it because I don't know how to make him understand that I wasn't trying to hurt him. I was protecting you and keeping Cooper from ever harming you again but now he thinks I'm a fucking liar that's scarier than his dead mother! After all that she did I'm the one who's scarier than her?"

Mindy shook her head. "You're not though baby. You're really not. Connor is just mad and upset and he's not thinking about what he's saying."

"Maybe," James said slowly. "But that doesn't tell me how I FIX this Baby Doll. I have to FIX this because I can't stand it anymore. I don't know how to make this better and it's killing me."

"We'll fix it," Mindy promised. "We'll make it all better and then he won't be mad and you won't be sad and we can all be happy again."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. But we'll find a way. We're Vikings, remember?"

He chuckled and began leading her back towards her room because he had to have her and he had to have her as soon as possible. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. We are the mighty mighty Vikings."

"Exactly. So don't let Connor get to you. We'll make things better soon enough, okay?"

"Okay Baby Doll," he said, loving how she could make him feel better even though shit had fallen apart on him. "Whatever you say."


	86. Chapter 86

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: Yeah I do. It's just way too much fun. Connor wouldn't mind doing that XD. And don't worry, we're not telling what happens. Everyone's gotta read to find out. **NeroAnne**: They really really are. Glad you enjoyed it!

…

Phase one of Mindy's plan she came up with on her walk with James wasn't one she wasn't intending on doing at all, though it could be considered a bit underhanded but who really cared. James had closed them in and shut all the blinds so no one could see into the room just to have her without any unnecessary interruptions. Only allowing her to lie on her back, James took care of all the heavy physical maneuvering and much to his surprise she hadn't gotten sick once. Both her little legs simply hooked around his waist and her arms hooked under his to gently rake her nails down his lightly sweat-coated back.

Occasionally one of her hands moved to his face or wove into his hair, but that was mainly reserved for every time she came, mainly keeping her mouth glued to his because there was no way she'd let it be anywhere but on his body.

"Jamie…" she giggled with a love bite to his earlobe before returning to kissing him harder, "I love you, Jamie, I do…"

His response to that was a deepened kiss and a slower, much deeper push inside her that almost sent her over the edge yet again, and with a giggle they began kissing more as she let him do all the work.

"Harder, Jamie" she panted to encourage him to exert himself even more than he already was, admittedly she was being much more physically demanding with his body than usual. It wasn't like he didn't want to appease her, he was more than happy being as rough as she wanted for as long as she wanted even if it completely exhausted him the next day.

He got not one second of sleep that night between the constant lovemaking, but he didn't care. He was in her arms the entire time and she didn't want him anywhere else. Sun peeked through the blinds and still he lay in her arms placing the gentlest kisses to her lips without removing himself from inside her heat. It was nothing they hadn't done before, but considering it was a hospital bed and the amount of room they had was next to nothing it could easily be assumed why he was so tired. Normally he didn't do all the work either when they decided to pull an all-nighter, but tiring him out was part of the plan.

…

Though James seemed fine at first when he cut Mindy's pancakes for her and fed Elizabeth applesauce, not too far into Mindy's second day of chemo though James's eyes were getting awfully heavy, but with everything in him he railed against passing out on her. She needed him there she was sick as a dog, but already half an hour in James was falling asleep and it wasn't lost on her.

"Take a nap, Jamie…" she whispered gently while tapping her thigh, ready to vomit everywhere but trying to hold it in for as long as she could so he could de-stress and fall asleep in her lap. Elizabeth was happy sitting in James's lap and he was next to her on the table with his head on her shoulder trying to keep his eyes open. "Jamie…" she tried a bit louder, but still he refused to respond because he didn't want to, "go to bed."

"No" he snipped while nestling his head into her shoulder more and nearly whimpering at how he felt bone when he should have been cushioned by her fleshy shoulder. She just wasn't a skinny girl and he didn't like it when she felt like a bag of bones.

"Jamie…" her voice softened once more and both her shaky and cold hands went to his head, giving his hair a firm kiss and burrowing her face into it because she loved it so much, "please go to bed."

"I'm not tired, Baby Doll. Don't worry about me" he dismissed immediately and snuggled into her as hard as he could, "I'm fine, see?"

"I do not think you are being entirely truthful, Jamie-darling" she shook her head with a sigh, "and for that I want to give you a massage."

"Why haven't you thrown up yet?" he raised an eyebrow and frowned, giving Mindy a big kiss and placing a hand over her lower abdomen. She inhaled sharply at that; whenever he touched her there it reminded her of being pregnant and how by every mean they should have been pregnant an infinite amount of times over.

"I want another baby, Jamie" she whimpered and nodded, keeping his hand plastered against her downsized stomach (her tummy puffed out just enough to make her cute and healthy-looking on a normal day) and bouncing miserably, "I want one so bad…!"

If he didn't know any better he'd say she had postpartum, but he couldn't deny that he felt the exact way she did. He'd ask her if she ever had it with her other pregnancies, but she never mentioned and neither did her doctors. They would have known for sure if she had it, and technically she didn't.

"Me too" he didn't know if that was the right thing to whisper back, but he currently didn't care because he felt what she did and he wasn't going to lie about it, "but we have our very own special baby to make up for all the others we could have had, right?"

Subconsciously he allowed Mindy to take Elizabeth from him and his head dropped to her lap like a big puppy dog. His left arm draped over her legs and he was actually fighting to stay awake as she originally planned for it to be. Though she wanted him to stay awake, she knew he would let no one in the chemo room with her as she was vomiting her brains out, but that's what friends were for and hopefully they wouldn't let her down in that respect because the last thing she wanted to do was puke all over James. She figured he wouldn't care if she did anyway, but still it wasn't on her itinerary.

"Go to sleep…" she nodded while beginning to massage his scalp and temples. Elizabeth tried to pull on his hair to get him up, which earned a giggle and a kiss on top of her head from Mindy, "Sleep, Jamie…" Though he didn't want to, she got him so exhausted from the night before that one session of rubbing his temples got him to sleep and she kissed his forehead quickly. "Night night."

Elizabeth went to fuss to wake him up, but Mindy gave her a bottle and she stopped fussing so much.

"Shhh Lizzie Bear…" she giggled while watching the steadiness of James's breathing and quickly ran her thumb down his lower lip, "don't wake Daddy, sillybuns! Mommy gaved him a rough night." Elizabeth blew a raspberry and Mindy blew one right back at her.

"Silly girl" she giggled at first, but then the way she looked at her daughter changed…it was off. If James were awake he would have caught the melancholic glaze which coated her eyes that was never there before. Something was wrong in the world of Mindy.

…

"So what?" Phil shrugged while holding a small garbage bin to Mindy's lips as she threw her head in it and vomited while gently stroking James's hair.

Elizabeth was in the care of another party…a surprise party…one that Mindy had called to try and keep James occupied so he wouldn't be stuck taking care of her like he was her fucking father every two seconds. She had a father and he was dead now after fucking her royally from birth. James as her husband didn't have to do any of this shit, normal husbands didn't do this. She wanted him there, she wanted him with her every second of the day but that was wrong. He deserved to be happy instead of following her around all the time and she was tired of making him her bitch. He could say he didn't mind all day, but that didn't make it right.

"So I want you to be nice to my Jamie and not talk to him anymore" Mindy gagged as Phil rubbed her back and shook her head with a few tears rolling down her cheeks, "or I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Wha…" his face fell like she had thrown a pipe bomb at him, "what are you talking about?"

"Don't" she shook her head and rested her head on his bicep, "You are my best friend in the world, Meatball-sub" she nodded while lacing her fingers between his, "but Jamie is my Jamie and you really really upset him…" her tired eyes lifted to his and she frowned, "and me…"

"Spaghetti please" immediately he began freaking and placed a hand on her arm, "hear me out-"

"My husband comes first" she said while sifting James's dark hair with her fingers, "he'll always come first he's my best friend."

"No he isn't!" Phil shook his head vehemently, "He's your fuckin' husband, Spaghetti! Those are two entirely different things you're fucking obsessed with him and I seriously don't think he's-"

"Again" her voice became harsher, "if I hear another word about my husband I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But Spaghetti!" he whined again and shook his head, "You can't possibly believe him! The man cheated you once-"

"I knew about Mark-"

"And who's to say he won't do it again? Christ, Spaghetti! He's been polyamorous his entire life what makes you think he'd change his entire set of ways for YOU?"

"Because he is my perfect Jamie and I love him" her head dropped so she lay on James's long right arm and she kissed the skin, "I may not be able to kick your ass right now but that's okay" she looked up with a sweet smile and reached one of her hands to grasp a much larger yet softer-looking one, "I called a friend to do it for me."

"Gladly" Natalya said while glaring at Phil, "Just say the magic words"

"This is bullshit" Phil shook his head at Mindy disappointedly and narrowed his eyes, "Do you realize what he's doing to you?"

"Nattie…" Mindy gave Natalya the green light, and with one arm she put Phil in the quickest headlock Mindy had ever seen and immediately he was gagging and flailing, "Hey!" Mindy swatted at him in fear of him waking James or bumping him on the table, "Stop it!"

"I think he gets the picture" Natalya released him and immediately ceased Elizabeth's fussing so James wouldn't wake up.

"Shhhh Lizzie Bear!" Mindy put her finger to her lips and tried to shush her daughter from a distance, but ended up getting sick again and she started crying immediately after she threw up. Her hair was going to start falling out in a matter of days and she was beyond fucked once people started to see her without hair.

"Don't worry" Natalya smiled and rubbed Mindy's back, knowing something was off with her just by female instinct, "I've got her all taken care of, right Princess?" she giggled while allowing Elizabeth's tiny fist to grasp her finger and wave it around, "She is SO cute…I just wanna take her home and eat her"

"She would taste very nice" Mindy nodded wisely while reaching over to immediately snag her daughter's attention, "I would know because her daddy tastes very nice."

"I'm sure he says the same regarding you…" sitting next to Mindy where Phil used to be, Natalya smiled and gently rubbed her back.

"Bitch" Phil grunted at Natalya while wrinkling his nose angrily, "if you even meet the qualifications of being one…"

Mindy's jaw dropped as did Natalya's.

"Now what's THAT supposed to mean?" Mindy gasped as Natalya rolled her eyes.

"Please…" she wrapped an arm around Mindy's frail shoulders and waved him off, "just another man joke." Mindy's nose wrinkled; she didn't get it.

"But you're a girl…"

"I don't fight like one" she popped Mindy's jaw lightly and kissed her cheek before staring smugly at Phil, "he's just upset because I have a bigger dick than him…that's all."

"HAH!" Mindy started laughing loudly and hugged Natalya with her free arm since the other was in James's hair, "My Jamie was saying the same thing!"

"And now you know where I got it from" she winked at her and smiled softly at the overly exhausted James asleep in Mindy's lap, "And I don't remember ever seeing him this wiped."

"I kept him busy, I did" Mindy nodded with a kiss to the side of James's head, "He's trying too hard and I am scared he-"

Not liking where the conversation was going with Phil in the room Natalya pointed out and highly annoyed the only man in conversation.

"Now" was all the blonde and pink-haired Hart told him, "don't make me ask you twice."

"Says who?" Phil snapped angrily while looking to Mindy, "The only person with ANY jurisdiction in this room is ME and I'm telling you-"

"Go get my son in a wheelchair and bring him up NOW" Mindy's voice became harsh and she glared at her best friend, giving him no choice but to meekly obey her, "Maybe next time you'll think twice before badmouthing my husband to my babies ever again!"

"I'm just looking out for you, you know" he pointed out blindly on his way out the door, "The man has you on a ball and chain"

"Meatball" her voice became harsh, "I'm serious. One more word and I SWEAR I'll make you not only leave this hospital, but you are not allowed to come to Vegas anymore to be with me because I love my Jamie and…" she couldn't even think anymore, so with a dismissive wave she kicked him out of the room and Natalya checked the nurses around them to make sure they weren't listening before handing the infant off to her mother.

"Something's wrong…" Natalya frowned and clonked her forehead against Mindy's as she stared at her infant daughter, "it's the chemo getting to you, isn't it?"

"No" her voice dipped and she shook her head, holding Natalya's hand on her and sniffling.

"Then what is it? Come on, girl talk! You can do it"

"I think I hate my baby" she said in a bit of a faraway voice, and Natalya immediately caught onto it because that was the most tired and true statement of-

"That's your hormones talking" she raised her eyebrows and watched the very way Mindy's arms had been cradled around Elizabeth like she was made of solid gold, "My mom had postpartum depression when I was born"

"I am NOT depressed!" she shouted bitterly right back at her, not even realized how shrill her voice became.

"I think you are" Natalya said wisely, "You're not the baby-hating postpartum, you're the pregnancy-nostalgic one"

"I've never done it before" she shook her head drearily and played with Natalya's long blonde strands, "only Jamie, I want Jamie" her voice became whiny and fussy, "I only want Jamie, I love him I do! It's not fair what the fucking FUCK does fucking pre-eclampsia-bullshit-tosis have to fucking do with fucking life? Jamie and I wanted to have a god damn baby and the whole thing gets RUINED because I fucking suck and can't hold onto a banana never mind a god damn baby! And OUT SHE COMES and I almost kill her and Jamie and I never gotted to enjoy having Lizzie in my belly and-"

"He DID enjoy it, honey, even if the situation sucked trust me" she hugged the tiny young woman with a single arm and nodded, "you hadda hear what he was saying at that bachelor party he was so over-the-moon about your pregnancy-"

"And now I…" she turned and vomited again and immediately Natalya caught it with the garbage can that nurses around them were constantly changing, and there was a couple minutes of silence so Mindy's shaking hands could cease going.

"Here…" politely Natalya pulled the gum out of James's pocket and gave it to her, "it'll be our little secret."

"Jamie will be happy to see you" she nodded after convulsing a bit and started to slowly chew on the gum, "it will be nice to be with another girl because I am always so fucking inadequate"

"Are NOT" Natalya rubbed her shoulders gently as Mindy lifted a bottle of formula to feed Elizabeth, "You make James so happy already"

"I'd make him happier if I didn't let go of Lizzie Bear so early so we could have had more babies" she nodded and Natalya wanted to shake her but hugged her instead. The screaming fits would come soon enough and on top of losing her hair and everything…

"You didn't 'let' her go, Min! You're TINY! You get SICK! Correct me if I'm wrong but Kane's most common complaint in the locker room was you being sick again and how he wished with everything in him that he could have been at home taking care of you"

"He used to cut shows a lot" she swallowed hard and nodded, "When me or the babies gotted sick he would play hooky and just not show up. Big Mac got PISSED."

"And did he ever complain about you being inadequate?"

"We had five babies together of course not" she scoffed and rubbed James's scalp lovingly, "I gaved Jamie Lizzie Bear and that's it."

"And he's THRILLED with what you gave him, come on! I'm his godkid, I know the big fella" she pretended to attempt to push James off the table when instinctively (but subconsciously to Mindy) Mindy's arm shot out and curled over his body as if she could actually hold him in place.

"Does not mean I don't feel BAD"

"You shouldn't he pampers you like a poodle twenty-four seven."

"And what do I do for him besides" she motioned to the hospital atmosphere around them, "THIS?"

"Mom?" Cooper was pushed into the room with Connor trailing behind him and Phil lingering in the doorway.

"BABY!" Mindy would have flown off the table but James was in her lap as was Elizabeth, "I wanted to talk to you, baby!"

Cooper's eyes immediately widened once he realized James's head was in Mindy's lap and she was just petting him like a kitten as he slept with Elizabeth drinking from her bottle in her other arm.

"Mommy…" Cooper trembled and wanted to hold her so Mindy stopped petting James and reached for his hand. Though he would have preferred not to see because ignorance was bliss, he watched a nurse remove the bin filled with Mindy's vomit and place a new one right next to it. Upon touching her hand her chunky fingers had gone bony and almost brittle. Her face was beyond tired and pale while the rest of her was quite worse-for-wear as well.

"Hi baby" Mindy watched Natalya actually stand off the bench and physically lift Cooper to his feet before sitting him next to Mindy, leaving the wheelchair open for Connor and he squealed happily.

"Wooooo!" into the chair he went and the rest of the furniture in the chemo room became bumping devices as he sped about in the chair, "Catch me, Coopy!"

"I can't WALK" Cooper spat before dropping his head to Mindy's neck, more fearful than ever of waking James and sparking a fight.

"So SLIDE, Coopy!" Connor kicked his feet about the floor while pretending that James wasn't even in the room. He was knocked out anyway, though what Connor didn't know was that Mindy wasn't finished with him.

"I know what you are thinking…" Mindy sighed while kissing Cooper's forehead and letting him cry on her for the umpteenth time, "and I love you SO much, baby, you know I do…"

"Hey Connor!" Natalya was too weirded out by Mindy being so doting over someone who raped her so she slammed her palms to the wheelchair to catch Connor's attention, "I bet you can't catch everything I throw at you in this chair!"

"I bet I can!" Connor nodded and readied himself as Natalya searched for objects, "Anywhere in the room I can catch you!'

"Ohhh we'll see about that" she checked the conversation between Mindy and Cooper before starting to play with Connor.

"Mommy, I…" Cooper snuggled her and tried as hard as he could to get his weak arms around her, "I can't…"

"You have money…" she began gently while holding him with one arm since Elizabeth occupied the other, "I made that account for you remember? It's infinite, you could buy yourself a Lamborghini with what I've given you no problem…you could buy a fuckin' Transformers reenactment fleet with the amount I gave you-"

"Mommy, you can't"

"Daddy will not touch it."

"That's because he doesn't know"

"He DOES" she said sternly, "but he will not challenge me. That is what you do not understand. If he knows I want something it doesn't MATTER how crazy it is, he will get it for me! For example…" she began with a slight giggle, "I telled Daddy I wanted a chicken and he got all doubty, so let's see what happens when I officially ask for a chicken. He will go out and get me the cutest little chick he's ever seen because that is just the way Daddy is."

"But I don't fucking deserve anything, where will I-"

"I have a house in Bel-Air, I have a house in Malibu, I have a house in Knoxville…I am working on getting an island in Fiji all to myself and you are all coming with me-"

"But Mommy…"

"I will not want to be away from you either, darling" Mindy shook her head and kissed his cheek, "so if need-be I will either house or apartment-hunt with you here too and we'll go shopping to furnish it until I talk Daddy into letting you live with us again"

"That will NEVER happen"

"Then I'll never talk with him again!" Connor shouted from across the room when Mindy's eyes narrowed.

"The hell you will! He's your father!" she was not going to be swayed on this, "You are upsetting me" she watched how Connor's expression completely wiped away from fear, "more and more each day by ignoring Daddy and I do not think you are being a very good boy right now by doing that. I already told Ambie not to hate him and you are getting the same talk she had! He's your father, he made you, he raised you, and no matter what happens he will ALWAYS be there for you! Stop making him feel horrible because Daddy does not deserve it! He LOVES you, Connor! I am trying to get Cooper back with us, but if that does not work then Cooper will STILL live near us because I said so! And you can see him every day I will drive you myself since I love Cooper and I wanna see him too, okay?"

Connor stared at her for a long minute before nodding ruefully.

"That's more like it" she kissed Cooper's cheek and hugged him close, "You are not a failure" they were back to the mind-reading again, "and you do not deserve this. I love you and you will always be my baby and I will take care of you. Daddy did the right thing by protecting me, but I did not want him to hurt you because I love you"

"Mom…" he felt like dirt just holding her hand, but she made everything go away he never wanted to leave her side.

"You're such a smart boy…" she pet his hair gently and kissed his cheek lovingly, "you are so down on yourself when you are so smart its scary." He went so shake his head when she pulled his head down and whispered, "I am not friends with stupid people at all" she gave him a wink and a nudge, "that is how you know you are smart. I hate stupidity."

"But-"

"You got your GED but you coulda goned to college and stuff…I did not. I have a freshman-year education and I dropped outta sophomore year once I turned sixteen and gotted signed by Jive. You coulda really did something awesome like be a doctor"

"And what?" he shrugged, "be a walking death magnet to patients?"

"No…" she motioned to the IV pumping all sorts of unknown shit into her that was making her sick beyond belief, "but maybe you coulda helped someone like me so Daddy and I are not reduced to this."

"Then why isn't Ambie being a mental doctor anymore?"

"Because she is six, and she wants to be a rockstar like me as well as a runway model. I am training her in opera and if she wants college it is an option for her. It is an option for all of you. Daddy and I gotted lucky we don't need it"

"And neither do we" Cooper shrugged, "only thing was I had no fucking way of supporting myself without-"

"I can always get you a job in my industry" she shrugged, "I am trying to approach the subject of Daddy guest-starring on Glee with me when they do the Mindy Stratus episode. But if you want you can do it with me!" she giggled, "The babies always watch it and are really excited, but if you do not want to be on-camera I can always make you do something else really cool! You're my baby!"

"Mommy…" he hugged her and didn't want to let her go, but was so scared of James waking up, "please don't get in trouble with Dad over me…"

"Daddy?" she shrugged and kissed James, "I wanna talk to him anyway I'ma wake him up soon."

"Should I…?" he motioned to leaving even though that was the last thing he wanted to do and Mindy shook her head.

"Stay a while" she hugged him and kissed Elizabeth's forehead.

…

James was roused by the feeling of his ear being gently nibbled on, and upon turning he was captured in a kiss and a kick to the ribs of Elizabeth trying to catch his attention. Immediately he panicked and shook his head worriedly, "I fell asleep, didn't I? Baby Doll, why did you-"

"I was thinkin' that we should try hunting with ninja stars" Mindy giggled and gave him another long kiss, "I always wanted to try it"

"Ninja stars?" he grinned before reaching to touch her and then Elizabeth, "I'll show you ninja stars-"

He went to grab and kiss Mindy longer when he was grabbed around the waist and practically choked in a very familiar hug.

"What the fuck-"

"Gotcha, Uncle James!"


	87. Chapter 87

**Esha Napoleon****: **Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol Don't worry, it's Nattie. She just loves surprising him with those bone crushing hugs. And yeah, Cooper is dancing on the thinnest ice in existence. One wrong step and he's done for. **NeroAnne**: It is terrible and he if he could go without sleep completely for her, he would do it. He wants to be awake and there for her every single step of the way.

…

"I don't see why you have to try to break my ribs every time you see me," James said to Natalya. Mindy was curled up beside him, passed out from pure exhaustion. She had gotten violently sick just a little bit ago and after James had helped her get through that he had made sure she got at least some food and liquid down her before letting her sleep. He had one arm around her and the other was holding Elizabeth, who was staring up at him contently while sucking on her pacifier. Natalya had tied two little bows into her hair, one pink and one black and James had taken a picture of it with his phone because it was just too adorable for words. "It's really not necessary."

Natalya shrugged and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Sure it is. It means I love you in Hart speak."

James rolled his eyes. He should have known he was going to get an answer like that. What else could be expected? "What would you do if I started bear hugging you like that? Would you like it if I started trying to break your ribs?"

Nattie shrugged and poked the end of his nose lightly. "You wouldn't do it even if you wanted to. You're too much of a softie."

James smirked and shook his head slightly. "I'm only a softie around certain people."

"And I'm one of them." Nattie slugged him playfully on the chest before glancing down at Elizabeth. "She's so beautiful. Can you imagine how she's going to look when she gets older?"

"I'm almost afraid to do that," James admitted. "I'm going to be ripping off boys' limbs and beating them to death with them."

Natalya rolled her eyes at his already overprotective nature. "Why am I not surprised?" She looked at Mindy and then gave James a sympathetic look. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine."

She gave him a dirty look. "Don't bullshit me please. You know I'm not stupid enough to fall for it."

He had to smile weakly at that. He always did appreciate people who didn't tolerate bullshit because he rarely tolerated it either. "Okay fine. I'm not really fine. It's fucking tearing me up watching her like this. But I can't let her see that. I have to be strong for her."

Natalya nodded along. "You two are lucky you have each other." She chuckled slightly. "You know, if someone told me a year ago that you two would be married and be raising all your kids together, I would have told that person they were nuts."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah. Come on James, think about it. Kane's grip on Mindy was infamous and you and Mark seemed kind of destined to be for forever you know?"

James shook his head. "Yeah but what kind of forever would it have been? I mean fuck, I know he never liked sharing me with Annabelle but I never ever tried to make him feel like a second fiddle like he did with me. I hated having to fucking fight for a dime of his attention and now I'm with someone who not only wants to fucking be with me but she makes me happier than he ever did."

"And that's great," Nattie said. "Really. I'm fucking ecstatic that you found someone that makes you so happy." Her eyes drifted down towards Mindy again. "I think she's got postpartum."

James swallowed nervously. "You got that vibe too?"

"Yeah. I think she's pregnancy nostalgic. She knows she can't have another one and how inadequate and shit she feels is making her worse."

"Inadequate? Did I-"

"No," Natalya immediately said. "You didn't make her feel that way. That's just her beating herself up over stuff she couldn't have possibly controlled."

James shook his head and carefully hugged Mindy tightly. "Fuck…I don't want her to feel that way. I mean I would have loved to have more children with her but we both knew going in that her body could only take one baby. Besides, in my mind, there wasn't a Crispy Critter before me. It's been me and her this whole time and we've had six blonde hair, blue eyed children together."

"That is one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say."

"Yeah well Baby Doll does that to me."

"I can see that. You adore the fuck out of her don't you?"

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "You have no idea…" He sighed and gave his goddaughter a worried look. "What should I do about the postpartum thing?"

"Probably talk to her and talk her doctors," Nattie answered with a shrug. "Even if it's just a slight case of it you don't want to take any chances with her."

"Definitely not," James agreed, laughing as Elizabeth blew a raspberry at him and clapped her hands together excitedly.

…

Some time after Natalya had left to go check on Connor, James and Elizabeth drifted off to sleep. They weren't even out for a whole hour though before Mindy screaming at the top of her lungs woke them back up. James just about jumped off the bed he was so fightened and Elizabeth started crying at the top of her lungs. "Baby Doll?" he said, his heart just about stopping when he noticed that she wasn't in the bed with him. He looked around and saw that there was a figure in the corner with a blanket over them and he just knew that was Mindy. "Baby Doll! What-" He started to get up and that was when he noticed there was a whole bunch of her hair all over the place. "Fuck!"

"James?" Natalya had heard the screaming and had come back to see what was going on. "What-"

"Take her for a second please," he said, handing Elizabeth off to her so he could brush Mindy's hair off her and then go to the corner she was hiding. "Baby Doll-"

"Go away!" Mindy screeched, her grip on the blanket tightening up to try to prevent James from taking it off of her.

"Baby Doll please-"

"NO! You can't see me like this! I'm ugly!"

"I highly doubt that," James said as he motioned for Natalya to take Elizabeth out of the room so Mindy wouldn't freak out about having anyone else but him see her. "You couldn't be ugly if you tried."

"You say that NOW," Mindy said with a snort. "But you haven't seen what I look like. I'm so fucking hideous and ugly-"

"Baby Doll no-"

"And it's YOUR fault! I told you I didn't want this stupid chemo! I told you I was fine but you didn't listen! You maded me get this and now I'm hideous!" She started sobbing and tried to back herself into the corner even more. James knew that deep down, she really hadn't meant what she just said. She was just having a major freakout because this was her hair they were talking about. She always took extreme pride in it and to have it fall out on her had to be killing her.

Letting out a sigh, James got up and grabbed the electric razor he had brought with him for this specific moment. "Come here Baby Doll," he said as he gently forced her to remove the blanket off of herself. She screeched and she struggled against him but he stood firm and finally did get the blanket off. Her face was pale and her eyes were all red and puffy from crying and it did hurt him to see chunks of her precious hair missing but he smiled at her anyway and gently cupped her face in his hands. "You're gorgeous," he said firmly.

"Am not," she said, still being stubborn.

"You are," he insisted. He handed her the razor and gave her a firm look. "Here. Shave my head and-"

"No!" Mindy refused. She tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't take it which just made her more upset. "Jamie no! I told you I didn't want to do that!"

"You'll feel better-"

"NO! Not your hair Jamie! I love your hair please not your hair…"

James sighed and refused to budge on the subject. "Please. For me Baby Doll. It'll grow back before you know it."

Mindy didn't want to do it. She kept crying and trying to make him take it back but when he refused to give in she finally caved and slowly shaved his hair off for him. Tears flowed down her face the entire time and her hands were so shaky he had to reach up and help her so she didn't accidentally take some of his scalp with her. When she was done she buried her face into his lap and sobbed and he wrapped his arms around her and held her until she cried herself back to sleep.

…

Ever since Mindy had arrived at the hospital, she had had a plethora of doctors and nurses watching over her. And pretty much all of them tried to keep their distance because James was so protective of her and he scared them but there was one blonde that was happily oblivious to all of it. Nancy was her name and she was the one who had come in to check on Mindy after James had gotten her and Elizabeth settled back into bed. "Rough day?" she asked.

"You can say that," James said curtly. It wasn't personal or anything but hospitals and most of the people who worked for them gave him the willies. They always had and they always would.

Nancy smiled and started checking all the things she was supposed to. "Do you think if we brought up your sons she would feel better?"

The plural in that one word was not lost on James. "Sons?"

"Yeah." Nancy appeared very very confused. "You know, you have that cute one with the beagle and the goat and then there's the other one who's been in the hospital longer than she has-"

"She's been _seeing_ him?" James's tone scared Nancy and she immediately took a step back.

"Sir-"

"Are you sure she's been seeing him?" he asked, not giving a shit that he was scaring her. Hearing about a Cooper and Mindy reunion was really the last thing had really needed to happen. All he could really think about was the last time those two had been together and it scared him to think Mindy had been in a position where she was alone with Cooper without him even knowing it.

"Yes," Nancy said hesitantly. "I mean I saw that bald bearded guy take her down to his room one night and then they brought him up here to see her. Didn't you know-"

"No, I didn't," James snapped. He kissed Mindy's forehead, positively seething at this point.

Nancy winced. "Sir I-"

"If that bald headed man is in the hospital right now, get him and bring him to me. He and I have to have a little talk." And by talk, he meant that he was going to kick Phil's ass for putting Mindy in danger but Nancy didn't need to know that. The less she fucking knew now, the better.


	88. Chapter 88

**EternalxInsanity**: Phil really is fucked. Poor guy has no idea what beast he's just woken up in James. **Esha Napoleon:** Thank you! **BellaHickenbottom**: Phil did know the risk of going along with this entire plan in the beginning…hopefully though James is feeling merciful. Phil can't be tormented if he gets killed. As for Mindy's plan, the best she can realistically get out of James is maybe letting Cooper live after all this. James don't forget and forgive easily and when Cooper raped Mindy-rape being something James HATES even more than most people do because of Joseph-there's just no real going back from that in his eyes. Cooper hurt his wife once he could do it again and he can't stand for that. It sucks for Cooper and all but James is not one to be easily swayed. **NeroAnne**: Hell no you can't fool Nattie. She knows all. And postpartum really just sucks and it's not like she really needs anything else on top of the stuff she already deals with. And as for the whole hideous thing, unfortunately, that's not the postpartum talking. She has a horrible image of herself. She's gotten A LOT of plastic surgery over the years to change herself and make herself "better" and she don't believe anyone when they try to convince her she's beautiful.

…

"What the hell is this, huh?"

James could hear Phil's voice from down the hallway as Nancy escorted him to Mindy's hospital room where she was sound asleep in his arms with Elizabeth right on her chest and unfortunately he had to leave her alone in the bed for a moment as he readied to attack Princess Straightedge.

"What the hell is this? He calls my fucking name and I'm expected to just crumble like a little soldier and report to-" Phil's face fell completely at the face which greeted him the moment he entered Mindy's room. "Wh-what the hell do YOU want?"

James's dark eyes became steel and he gave no response.

"And what…" immediately he started laughing when he realized that James was completely bald, "what the hell happened to your hair? Did you lose a bet or something? It looks god awful if you're trying to compensate for Kane-"

James's hand was around his throat so fast he didn't know what hit him. He didn't even see James cross the dark room he was so furious and into the bathroom James dragged him, throwing his back to the sink and making the younger man yelp in agony while cradling his ribs.

"What the hell was THAT for?" he yelled at James as the door slammed shut and the older man just stood there.

"Wake my wife or my baby and I'll knock out your other tooth."

"Other tooth?" Phil raised an eyebrow when WHAM! Right in the mouth James socked him and out his right incisor came like magic. The agonized cry was silenced by a quick kick to the ribs and since Phil no longer had hair to really grab onto like he used to. James tilted his head watching him writhe around for a few moments before dropping and covering a hand over his bloodied mouth.

"It's about time I shut you the fuck up, huh?" he snickered sarcastically before keeping Phil pinned on his back, "You think you're pretty fucking special, don't you? You think because my Baby Doll is your friend that you have say in what she does and who she's allowed to see? You think that by managing to sneak her downstairs one night to interact with the mother fucker who raped her you're gaining her favor? By putting her in harm's way you're helping her out? Is THAT what you thought you were doing?"

Phil's answer was so muffled and incoherent James completely ignored it.

"She told you herself to lay the hell off me, Princess…" he hissed while starting to make Phil choke on his own blood, "you think you're hot shit because you dated her? You never spent the night with her ONCE how the hell do you know what you're so in love with? You see, if I was that mother fucker that you so kindly mistook me for you wouldn't hate me so much because I'd be the biggest, ugliest, most pigheaded mother fucker on the god damn planet and that would be OKAY in your book! Because yeah, maybe you were a better candidate than HIM, but I've trounced the both of you and it makes you insane, doesn't it? Seeing your 'best friend' with someone who loves her the way I do?"

"L…" Phil coughed and turned on his side once James released his throat, "LOVED her? You had a…" he spat more blood, "fucking boyfriend when you met her! You LEFT HER for him-"

"And I love her more than I've ever loved him, so what does that say to you Princess? That I don't owe you a fucking thing?" he snapped and nodded sarcastically, "The only person who's opinion matters is in that room right now sound asleep with our daughter on her chest! She doesn't owe you a damn thing and neither do I! How DARE YOU even assume you have say in what she does and who she sees meanwhile I'm lying on my god damn stomach giving her bone marrow to save her life! I LIVE for my wife I'd lay down and die for her! I know you wouldn't do the same because you're a little princess and I hate you, but lucky for you my wife loves you dearly for some godly reason so I'm letting you live on one condition…" he slapped Phil upside the head and growled, "Wanna know what it is before I beat it into you?"

Phil grunted and groaned when James yelled in his ear at the top of his lungs.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Yes!" he yelped.

"Yes what?"

"I wanna hear it I wanna hear it!"

"Good bitch" he patted Phil on the head and sat cross-legged right in front of him, "You may not know this, but my Baby Doll is already a part of me and will truly become half of me after this procedure. You see, she doesn't know this and if you tell her I'll knock your fucking lights out…but my Baby Doll is going to not only have my marrow growing all inside her bones, but she will officially have my exact blood components, my DNA, my hair will grow on her head, my taste buds will develop on her tongue, and she and I truly will be the exact same person only she's better than me. So if you're her bitch that makes you my bitch too, got it?"

Ruefully Phil forced himself to nod.

"Staying on that topic…my Baby Doll was brutally raped by my disgusting nephew and I won't let her be in the same room as him never mind ALONE with the dirty little fucker! Taking her to see my son is one thing…but taking her to see Cooper is another thing entirely that I simply will not tolerate ESPECIALLY if you think you have the right to make that call. I'm her HUSBAND. Legally I am responsible for her every little action, and everything everyone does to her. YOU, my not-friend, are putting her in harm's way by sticking her in the same room as the man who RAPED her! Does that in any way sound SAFE to you?"

"No…"

"Good bitch" James gave him another pat and nodded, "Keep it up maybe I won't break your wrist while I'm at it! You see, rule number two is you are never EVER to allow my Baby Doll to see that horrible icky man ever again because she's mine and I have to protect her" he nodded complacently, "Rule number three is you are to stop fucking badmouthing me to my wife and my children. I quit smoking for her, drink occasionally, and have never once been unfaithful and I'll take that to my grave. I wouldn't change how I feel even if you sent Mark back in here naked with a dozen roses. I've met someone I can revolve my life around and I'm damn sure she'll say the same about me."

"You…" he coughed, now deciding to play dirty, "you know she never stays faithful to-"

"I'm the first person she's ever truly been in love with" he nodded, "I'll leave her in a room full of ex-boyfriends and know for fact she only has eyes for me."

"She used to make Kane fucking insane with all the guys she'd-"

"Me, Crispy, Mark, and twinky Orton" he listed on his fingers and shrugged, "not bad at all. Two have never used a condom myself one of those two while the same two have had other stuff the other two never got…that makes me grand master, thank you."

"But-"

"What kind of friend bashes the other just because he doesn't like her husband?" he frowned and shook his head, "Are you a fake friend, Princess? Because my bullshit detector doesn't stand for fake friends and I think you need to realize that right about now, Princess."

"And what?" Phil coughed, "Let you fucking take her over?"

"I love her" he growled quickly to set Phil straight, "Think what you want, but I'm so fucking in love with her I could kill you right now for thinking you have the right to take my sick wife out of the room when for all you knew she coulda contracted a horrible disease from either that disgusting thing downstairs or your filthy beard!"

"Hey!"

"Silence, terrorist!" James shouted and whacked him upside the head again, laughing at Phil's pain because he truly didn't care. "Now that I set a few ground rules, you can stop hitting on my wife or get the fuck out of this hospital and never show your face around here again or so help you God."

With his tail between his legs Phil wobbled out of the bathroom and began to scamper when James hissed at him to watch his attention.

"Hey!" he got Phil to turn around and he pointed to his mouth where Phil was covered in blood, "You might wanna get that checked out before small animals begin to develop from the bacteria festering under that beard!"

Watching Phil go with a look of great satisfaction, James sat right back on the bed with Mindy and kissed the top of her head lovingly as she slept even though her hair was coming out in clumps and he couldn't take it.

"At least he won't be abducting you to see that little fucker anymore…" nodding and going to sift his fingers through what was left of her hair he whimpered when a chunk of it came off between his own fingers and clenching it in his fist, fighting the heavy tears which were forcing themselves down his cheeks and, placing the lock of hair in his pocket to always remember it he kissed her forehead frantically.

"I'll…" he whimpered and trembled for a moment, watching how violently his hands were shaking before pulling her and the infant against his torso so he could sleep under them, "I'll get you better, you'll see…" he scratched at his own eyes to make them stop but he couldn't. He simply couldn't prevent the inevitable so he held her close and kissed the top of her head, "I love you" his legs started to twitch out while he held her, "I love you, I love you, I love you please don't cry in the morning please don't cry…!"

…

She was up at three in the morning with her head in the toilet, throwing up and sobbing loudly while both trying to shield her head from James and rest her head against the cool metal of the sink. James sat curled right next to her with Elizabeth. He reeled her head from the sink and gently helped wipe her mouth before giving the top of her head a kiss and keeping his lips there. Her head buried into his chest and Elizabeth reached down to slap a hand to the back of her mother's balding head, which only made her cry more and James hush her louder.

"Baby Doll…" he cooed while rubbing her back and giving her the sweetest little kisses he could come up with, "Baby Doll…Baby Doll of mine, don't cry don't cry…"

"Why did you shave, Jamie?" she croaked ruefully while running a hand over the top of his bald head, "Why did you talk me into that WHY Jamie-darling WHY?" she demanded while crying harder and trying to find ways to cover up her own head, "I love you, Jamie I love you and your hair why did you shave to be ugly like me?"

"Awww" he frowned while rubbing the top of his own bald head, "I got ugly?"

"No Jamie" she dismissed, "You are beautiful. Your new hair is not. You look like fucking Mr. Clean and I fucking hate bald heads."

"Is there a difference between the original and fucking Mr. Clean? Is he the evil twin brother?"

She would have kissed him for that but was so fucking gross at the moment she couldn't dare do so. He did it for her though, completely ignoring the missing hair, pale and dry skin, and red puffy eyes from crying so hard. His head dropped like a big puppy to the crook of her neck and slowly he began to kiss a trail up while singing softly into her ear.

"_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day…" _he smirked and continued to kiss her neck. He'd heard Amber playing this song and though it really wasn't his taste, it made him think of Baby Doll because he was a sap like that and had these kinds of thoughts all the time. He didn't mind it at all though, he'd vowed to keep them exactly as they were for eternity and would go to any length to protect that.

She cried at the words and shook her head in denial, reaching and hugging his neck with one arm as he continued for her in the singing voice everyone but her couldn't stand. She loved his voice though, it was perfect just like him.

"_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change…Because you're amazing, just the way you are…And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while…Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_"

She giggled in denial and shook her head, trying to keep from making eye contact when he grabbed her chin and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"I love you" he handed her Elizabeth and watched closely at the way she was holding her before frowning and pulling her into his lap on the cold bathroom floor, "I'm so fucking in love with you" he took a moment to breathe so his chest didn't freeze up, "that as far back as I can remember you and I have six completely Aryan babies together and I love them with all my black little heart and I see things of me in them and-"

"They are yours, Jamie" she nodded while snuggling against his chest, "They will always be yours…"

"Then why are you so upset, Baby Doll?" he frowned and kissed her again on the lips, "I have six completely beautiful babies with you and we'll love them all forever because you made me so happy…"

"But Jamie…!"

"But what?"

"How?" she sniffled and slapped her hands to her sides, "How can you just pretend like that when-"

"I'm not pretending" he shook his head with a furrowed brow and kissed her firmer, "It's always been me and you, silly. I was seventeen when you were a baby but I would have taken you none-the-less. I wouldn't let that fucker hurt you, no way. No one would have hurt you"

"We cannot fall in love if you raise me"

"Wanna make a bet?" he raised an eyebrow and held her throat gently, "I'll get an alternate dimension going and prove it"

"Jamie…" she frowned and shook her head, "It's not your fault, okay? You did nothing wrong"

"And neither did you" he shook his head and wrapped an arm around her lower abdomen, "Neither of us could prevent what happened and I don't look back on it at all as a bad thing. I wouldn't trade our daughter for anything in the world and like I said, you and I already had five babies before that! We've made a small army of our own, okay? I'd never let anything come between me and any of them they're as much mine as Lizzie Bear and you're mine too, Baby Doll. And I'm your slave-"

"You are not my slave" she shook her head firmly, "You're my Jamie and I love you. But my hair is goned and…" thinking about it made her whimper yet again and right back into his chest her face went. To further prove his point he let her straddle his waist as they sat on the ground and after working on his jeans he thrust up into her as quickly as he could, simply holding Elizabeth with one arm and her hips with the other so she slowly could ride him to an exceptionally powerful release.

…

"Look…" James's hand ran through his hair as he paced about a hallway with Dr. Halla in front of him and Elizabeth in his free arm, "I don't know if you've noticed but my wife's been scaring the shit out of me, I think she may have postpartum"

"Since when?" Halla raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I always thought that was the one she got lucky from!"

"No…" James's eyes narrowed since he didn't find it so funny, "I want her on whatever you can prescribe her the last thing she needs is to be a fucking wreck because she no longer can have a child. It's fucking hard for a girl, alright?"

"Were you by any chance a woman in your past life?" Halla shook his head smugly, "Or did your wife help you come up with that one?"

"If you'd like to keep your spleen I wouldn't mention my wife's name again and do whatever it is you do best as a mental health professional"

"Mr. Lawson…" Halla sighed, "I'm an expert on paranoid schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder; both of which your wife exhibits-"

"No" James shook his head and clenched his fist, "NO! NO! Absolutely not! Since marriage my wife hasn't had ONE delusion or hallucination! I haven't met Mindy since as long as I can remember and its BECAUSE of those god damn drugs she's here getting fucking chemotherapy in the first place! My marrow is saving her life for now, but I want my wife off every fucking anti-psychotic you've prescribed her and I want her on Seroquel and Seroquel only. Fourteen fucking pills is killing her and she doesn't fucking need it! She's not fucking schizophrenic anymore she doesn't need that amount of fucking dosage its killing her!"

"She does have it…" Halla nodded at him gravely, "she has it very intensely…you've given her a form of the placebo effect and its working for her."

"I keep the boogeyman away take her off those god damn pills."

"If you say so, Mr. Lawson…" Halla sighed before taking Mindy's file from a nurse and starting to scribble on it.

…

Mindy stood in front of the bathroom mirror a crying blubbering mess. One hand slowly ran a hairbrush through her hair and she wept loudly once she pulled the brush away and saw chunks of her hair actually in the brush. Her hands gave out and weakly she dropped the hairbrush to the floor. She was more than halfway completely bald and her sad state of appearance made her so depressed she slammed a fist into the mirror and shattered it into a million pieces, ripping the IV out of her arm and not bothering to put a bandage over the bloodied hand.


	89. Chapter 89

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: I feel bad for her too. She's sick enough as it is and this stuff is just taking such a toll on her. **EternalxInsanity**: Psycho James is always fun…well, not for the people on the wrong end of it. But we're not on the wrong end of it so yay us.

…

"Oh Baby Doll, what were thinking?" James asked as he picked the glass out of her hand. The nurses had wanted to do that themselves but Mindy was freaking out so badly about her appearance that he chased them away so he could do it himself. "Your poor little hand-"

"I'm sorry Jamie," Mindy said meekly.

James shook his head and kissed her forehead. "It's alright. You have nothing to be sorry over."

"I worried you."

He shook his head and put a generous amount of Neosporin on the little cuts in her hand before he began to bandage it. "It's fine Baby Doll. Just no more punching mirrors okay?"

She nodded dutifully. "I couldn't look at me any more Jamie. I hate this. I hate this so much."

"I know you do." He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I hate seeing you so miserable and sick. It's driving me insane." He kissed her forehead again and then followed it up with a kiss on her lips. "It's going to be over soon though, okay? This is going to be all over soon and then you're going to be healthier than you ever have been before." It was that thought that he absolutely had to focus on because it was what helped to keep him sane.

"I better be," Mindy muttered softly, watching him as he picked Elizabeth back up. She gently grabbed one of Elizabeth's tiny hands and Elizabeth smiled at her, making her smile back. "Oh Lizzie Bear, Mommy and Daddy love you so much. At least you're too young to remember how ugly I am."

"You are NOT ugly," James said firmly.

"You're biased," Mindy accused.

"Yes but I'm also telling you the truth. You're beautiful."

She blinked back tears and reached up to touch his head. "Your hair needs to grow back faster. I miss it so much Jamie you shouldn't have made me shave you I-"

He cut her off with a kiss, knowing that that action was pretty much the only way to argue with her about this. It always seemed to work much better than words anyway. "I love you," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I sent Nattie to the house to get you a surprise. Tiffany is going to bring the babies up later-"

Mindy's eyes widened and she immediately started to shake her head. "Jamie no! They can't see me like this! What are they going to think of me if they see-"

"Baby Doll they wouldn't care," James said gently. "They love you so much and they miss you terribly."

Mindy whimpered and put her hands over her nearly bald head. James immediately pulled her hands back down, trying to ignore the way some of her remaining hair started coming loose. "I know them seeing you like this is not what you want. That's why I sent Nattie to the house. She's going to get you exactly what you need and then you can see the babies without any kind of worry." He poked her nose gently and smiled sweetly. "So no more worries and no more tears okay?"

She sniffled and nodded, wondering just what the hell she had done to deserve a husband like this. He was always so loving and caring to her and she felt bad because she hadn't been pulling her own weight and helping to take care of him like she should have been. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder and staring down at Elizabeth. Their daughter stared back up at her with pure adoration and it brought tears to her eyes. Elizabeth may have inherited the blonde hair and blue eyes her Polish genes had given all her other children but beyond that it was easy to see James in her. That just made Mindy adore her that much more. James was perfect in her eyes and since Elizabeth was already taking after him so much she was even more perfect than she had been before.

"Do you want me to get you anything darling?" James asked, gently rubbing his back with hand that wasn't helping to hold Elizabeth. "I can get you anything you want. You just have to name it."

Mindy thought about it for a moment before pulling back and pouting her lips at him. "Can we watch Repo?" She knew he had brought it with him because she loved it so much.

"Of course," he said without hesitation. He handed Elizabeth to her so he could get up and get the movie put into the little DVD player that was in the room. Mindy smiled as she watched him and then she kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. "You want to watch Repo again with us Lizzie Bear?"

Elizabeth cooed and blew a little spit bubble, which Mindy chose to interpret as a yes.

…

"Would you LOOK at this?" Phil asked as he followed Natalya all around the house. She had come to get Mindy a wig and a pair of sunglasses to make her feel better until the hair transplant took place but her search was not going well because Phil had shown up and was now bitching about James to her. "LOOK at me! He knocked my tooth out!"

"So go to the dentist and get a fake one put in," she finally said. Honestly, what else was she supposed to say?

Phil gave her a really insulted look. "Don't you even care that I was assaulted?"

She didn't even try to hide her groan this time. Honestly, she did not understand how Mindy could like him so much. He was nothing more than annoying, self righteous little asshole almost all of the freaking time. "Dude, I like James more than I'm ever going to like you. Why are you acting like I give a shit if he knocked your tooth out? You knew the risk of helping Mindy see Cooper when you did it so you should just be thankful that one tooth was all you lost."

Phil folded his arms over his chest and began to pout. "But Spaghetti made me do it! Do you think I wanted to be around that idiot? No!" He answered that question for her. "I didn't! But she's my best friend-"

"Well who lets their best friend go make nice with their rapist?"

"Dude, you've seen the condition he's in. He can't do shit to her. So why should I get punished for this shit when it was HER idea?"

"Because he won't ever get mad at her for having it," Natalya said with a sigh. "He's a puppy dog when it comes to her. In his mind, she's way too forgiving of Cooper for this whole situation so he wants to make sure she's protected and never put in a situation where she can get hurt like that again. It's actually very admirable and you would see that if you got over your jealousy issues."

"Jealousy issues? I don't have jealousy issues!"

Natalya glared at him, which made him gulp and take a step back. "Dude, you have jealousy issues," she stated bluntly. "And you need to put them away because James isn't going to play that game with you. He fucking adores the shit out of Mindy-"

"How do you-"

"He's my godfather. I know him way better than you ever will. He worships the ground she walks on and he needs her just as much as she needs him. It's so fucking obvious blind people can see this shit. I know you dated her for like two seconds but that doesn't mean you're better for her than he is. He can handle her in ways that you couldn't even begin to manage."

"You don't know that," Phil said. "I could-"

"No you couldn't. You really couldn't. Please don't sit there and try to convince me that you could." Natalya dug around and managed to find the sunglasses Mindy needed. Now all she had to do was find the wig and she would be set.

"I could so," Phil muttered under his breath. He was actually pouting like a little kid.

She just rolled his eyes at him. He was utterly ridiculous. "Why can't you just be happy for her?" she asked. "I mean even if you don't like James, why can't you be happy that she has someone who actually loves her and won't hurt her? That would be what a good friend would do."

"Hey he was dating Mark at the same time he started seeing her-"

"But he chose her over him in the end."

"The fact that he chose to date Taker at all doesn't speak much for his judgment."

Natalya gave him a rather nasty glare. "First of all, Mindy slept with Mark for eleven years, so anything you're about to say about James's judgment is basically saying the same thing about Mindy's. Second of all, you don't know anything about what James and Mark's relationship used to be like-"

"And you do?"

"I know more about it than you ever will," Natalya replied. "And I'm not talking about learning shit from Cooper's biased opinion. I saw the crap Mark used to put James through and it infuriated me to no end. Mark fucked him over so many times and he fucked Mindy over too so fuck him. Fuck him up his stupid manwhore ass."

Phil couldn't help but snicker at that. "Okay but come on, we're talking about a guy who used to fuck his sister-"

"Do NOT start with that shit!" Natalya warned. She had never got to meet Annabelle but she knew that was never ever a topic that anyone needed to get on. "You hear me? That was a different time, a different situation and unless you know the whole story, you cannot run your mouth about it."

Phil huffed and began rummaging through James and Mindy's things. "Fucking shit, when did you get to be so goddamn bossy?"

"Since you began so fucking annoying." She finally found the wig and she breathed a sigh of relief. Now she could get out of here and away from Phil.

"I'm not annoying!" Phil whined. "I'm-" He pulled out a purple strap on and his jaw dropped in shock. "What the HELL?"

Natalya blinked at it before slowly shaking her head. "I do NOT want to know where that's been."

Phil quickly put it back and stared at his hand in disgust. "I'm never EVER going to stop washing you. Not ever ever ever…"

…

Amber adjusted the bald cap she was wearing as she followed Tiffany and the others into the hospital. Tiffany had taken them all to Burger King and Tryg was still wearing the little crown while Thorn and Scarlett were both playing with the toys they had gotten in their kids meals. Chelsea was hugging her stuffed dog close to her chest and she was holding on to some crayons as well. Going to see Mommy meant that Daddy was there and that meant coloring time in the world of Chelsea.

"Why are you wearing that?" Scarlett asked as she glanced over at Amber. "You look like you lost all your hair."

"I know, that's the point," Amber said. "I'm trying to make Mommy feel better."

"How do you know you won't make her sad?" Thorn asked. She was pulling Oxa along by her leash and the large jungle cat was startling the hell out of the doctors and nurses they were walking past.

"Because I'm not really bald," Amber replied. "I just want her to know that I'm okay with looking like this for her."

Thorn and Scarlett both exchanged looks and Amber knew they didn't really get it. That was okay though. Amber didn't need for them to get it. She was doing this for her mother, not them.

Tiffany took them into the elevator and they went up to the floor their mother was staying on. Tryg tried to run ahead of them all but Tiffany grabbed his hand and made him walk with the rest of them so they all arrived at the room at the same time. "I have babies for you!" she said in a sing song voice as she opened the door to the hospital room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Tryg, Thorn and Scarlett all took off running, jumping on to the bed with Mindy, James and Elizabeth. James was bald now and Mindy had on a pink wig that had blunt bangs and was in a bob kind of hairstyle and oversized eyeglasses that hid a lot of her face.

"Babies!" Mindy exclaimed. She was weak but she managed to wrap her arms around the excited trio. James hugged them too and the twins stared up at him with huge round eyes.

"Daddy! What happened to your hair?" Scarlett asked.

"I shaved it off," James replied.

"It looks SHINY Daddy!" Thorn declared. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course." James leaned down so Thorn could touch the top of his head and she laughed loudly as she did so.

"Daddy!" Chelsea said, pointing to James and struggling against Tiffany. Tiffany immediately set her down between James and Mindy so they could share her and she squealed in laughter as Mindy tickled her stomach affectionately.

"Mommy I've missed you," Tryg said. "And I've missed Daddy and I've missed Connor. When are you all coming home?"

"Soon darling." Mindy kissed the top of his head, her jaw dropping when she noticed Amber's apparent lack of hair. Amber came over to the bed and joined the party. "Ambie!"

Amber grabbed Mindy's hand and placed it on top of her head. "It's okay Mommy. See?"

Mindy touched the top of Amber's head, slowly realizing that her oldest daughter was not bald. She sighed in relief because she had almost really freaked out and pulled Amber into as hard of hug as she could manage in her weakened state.

"So how are you lovebirds today?" Tiffany asked as she sat down by the bed.

"We're good," James replied. The bed was way too crowded with all the kids now on it but he didn't give a shit. "And we're even better now that you all are here."

"Hey Daddy, when you and Mommy get out of here, can we go to the circus?" Thorn asked. "Because I saw a commercial last night for the circus and it looked really really fun!"

James smiled and kissed her forehead affectionately. "Of course we can go. That will be fun."

"And can you and Mommy play Pretty Pretty Princess with me?" Scarlett asked. "I've been playing with Amber and Thorn and Tiffany but it's funner when you play."

Mindy grinned and nodded her head. "You know we'll play with you darling."

"Mommy I've been building a pirate ship!" Tryg told her so he could have her attention instead of Scarlett. "I'm going to be the captain and Connor can be my first mate and Tiffany will be the pirate wench and you can be our pirate mommy! Julie came by to check on us and gave me a stuffed parrot so I have that too!"

"Well as long as you aren't going to be shooting real cannons at anyone I think that sounds great, "James said.

Tryg pouted his lips and shook his head. "But Daddy, why can't I have real cannons? That would be cool! Connor and I love boom booms!"

Tiffany chuckled at that and shook her head. "Speaking of Connor, where is he?"

James's eyes darkened as Mindy meekly replied "With Cooper."

Tiffany's jaw dropped. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"I've seen him a few times," Mindy said, coming to Connor's defense. "He was not so nice the first time but then he saided sorry and he was better to met he other times. He still hasn't been that nice to Jamie but I told him that he better start being because Jamie is his daddy and he loves him very much."

"Damn right he better," Tiffany said with a nod.

"Connor's ALWAYS mean," Scarlett said as Thorn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Amber agreed. "This is nothing new."

"He is not mean!" Tryg said defensively. "You're all just dumb girls and don't get him!" He looked at Mindy and clasped his hands together. "Can I go see him Mommy? Please please please? It's been forever since I've seen him and I miss him!"

Mindy glanced over at Tiffany. "Do you mind…"

"Of course not," Tiffany said. She got back up and took Tryg's hand after he had jumped off the bed. "It'll give me a chance to give him a good talking to."

James raised his eyebrows. "You sure that's going to have any effect on him? Words haven't been working well so far."

"Yeah well I'll give it a shot anyway," Tiffany said. "I'm Tiffany damn it. This is what I do."

…

"Coopy I want to take you outside," Connor said as he bounced around the room. He was feeling really cooped up at the moment and he didn't like it. He hated having to stay inside so much. It wasn't like the hospital was even that fun of a place to stay in. Not when he couldn't run wild and cause a ruckus like he could at home. No, he had to be a good boy in here and that was very very hard work for him. It was time for him to get a break.

"Coopy!" he said impatiently. He slapped Cooper's chest when Cooper continued to try to sleep. "Wake up!"

"Connor!" Joie scolded.

"Ow," Cooper muttered. "That hurt you little shit."

"Well you should get up then," Connor told him. "I want to go outside."

Cooper reluctantly opened his eyes and shook his head. "I can't-"

"I can put you in the wheelchair," Connor said. "We can go together! It'll be fun! Do you remember what fun is Coopy?"

"Not really," Cooper said dryly. "Maybe I left that in the kitchen when Dad was trying to kill me."

Connor made a face. This was not going the way he wanted it to. "Well we're going to make you find the fun again Coopy," he declared. "So let's get you in the chair and take you outside so we can play. I want to play infidels and-"

"Connor!"

All eyes went to the door, which was where Tiffany and Tryg were letting themselves into the room. "Tryggy!" Connor stretched his arms out and as soon as Tryg was within reach he grabbed him and threw him up into the air, ignoring the way everyone yelled in concern. "Hi hi hi!" he said excitedly as he easily caught Tryg before he hit the ground.

"I've been building a pirate ship!" Tryg told him. "I'm gonna be the captain since I built it but you can be my first mate and Tiffany will be our wench."

"Cool!" Connor bounced Tryg up and down a couple of times and then smiled at Tiffany. "Hi!"

"Hey Connor." Tiffany gave Cooper the evil eye that went over Connor's head. "You want to grab Snoopy and Spike so we can go outside?"

"Yeah!" Connor quickly grabbed the leashes and put them on the animals before handing them off to Tiffany. "Coopy needs to go outside too though. He's been inside way too long."

Tiffany started to say something but Connor had already picked up Cooper and set him down in the wheelchair. "You are so lucky you didn't drop me," Cooper muttered as he winced. Connor hadn't exactly put him down in the most gentle manner.

Connor just giggled and kissed Cooper's cheek. "Will you push him outside Joie so I can play?"

"Yeah," Joie agreed. "Of course."

"Yay!" Connor took Snoopy and Spike back and Tiffany grabbed Tryg's hand before leading them all outside. As soon as they were out there, Joie took Cooper over by a tree so they could be by themselves (he sensed that Tiffany didn't want him around and he was right) and Connor sat down with Tryg so they could play with the animals. Tiffany sat down too but playing was the last thing on her mind.

"How are things between you and your mom?" she asked.

Connor shrugged as he played with Snoopy's ears. "Okay I guess. I was mad but then Coopy made me be nice and then she said that she's gonna try to get Daddy to let Coopy come home again or take me to see him every day if Daddy is still being a butthead so it's alright. I love her very much."

"Your mommy said she had to tell you to start being nicer to your daddy."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah I know."

"Have you started yet?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because it's hard! And besides, what if I'm nice and he just does something mean again? Then I did it for nothing and I'm gonna hate him forever and ever."

Tiffany gave him a stern look. "That's not very nice to say."

"Well what if it's true? What if Daddy gets mad again and kills Coopy? You and Mommy can't make me forgive him if he does it. I won't do it!"

Tiffany took a deep breath. She didn't give a shit what happened to Cooper because of what he did to Mindy but she knew she wasn't going to make Connor feel the same way so she didn't even bother. "Well maybe if you're nicer to your daddy you can get him to calm down and not do that to Cooper," she said. "You said your mom is trying to get James to let Cooper come back home. Maybe if you're nicer to him then that will help your mom out with the convincing thing."

Connor thought about that and then nodded slowly. "Okay. Whatever you say Tiffany."

"Good." She ruffled his hair affectionately and then smiled at him and Tryg. "So…who wants to play infidels?"


	90. Chapter 90

**Esha Napoleon**: Yeah, she's real good with Connor. Aw, thank you! **BellaHickenbottom**: For James to even remotely agree with you, Cooper is like going to have to like…I don't know. He'll have to work his ass off though if he ever wants to be even tolerated again. **NeroAnne**: *nods* He's being very honest with her. He can tell her she's beautiful a thousand times and he really means it every single time. lol yeah, Phil's very dramatic. He wouldn't be "Princess Straightedge" if he wasn't that way. **EternalxInsanity**: Yeah, I'm evil, I know *hides from Cooper's glare* He's never really gotten over Joie and will never really forgive me for killing him off. Oh well.

…

"Are you nervous?" Mindy frowned while rubbing James's back affectionately the night before the transplant was going to take place. James was going to have to lie on his stomach and get needles the size of Mindy's arm inserted into both of his hip bones that would forever scar him on each side of his back. Taking a deep breath and sighing James shook his head. He knew the pain he was going to be in damn well and he knew how hard he was going to have to work to hide it.

"Not at all" pulling her and Elizabeth further on top of his chest James nuzzled the hot pink wig and bit Elizabeth's fingers as they reached for his mouth.

"Liar" was all she croaked with her head snuggled under his neck, "You are getting needles bigger than me, Jamie-darling…you have to be scared."

"I'm not" he replied firmly with a stronger rub to her back, "stop worrying about me"

"I love you" she pouted with a furrowed brow and pouted lips, "I can't not worry about you."

"Yes you can" he nodded curtly with a kiss to her forehead since he didn't want to get the wig. The procedure was a thousand times easier for her than it would be for him, but he honestly didn't want her to know what they were going to go to him. He was harvesting bone marrow for his wife and that was all anybody needed to know. People for the most part wouldn't research the process that he was going through so hopefully nothing ever got back to Mindy. If she knew what he would be going through she'd reject the entire transplant and he just couldn't let that happen.

"No I cannot" she shook her head and began playing with his fingers, kissing each individual tip because she couldn't get enough of him, "Who is watching Lizzie Bear while you give me your bones?"

"I will Mommy" that voice from the doorway made James and Mindy exchange glances before peering to where Connor stood all by himself without Snoopy or Spike at his side.

"Honey?" immediately Mindy fixed her wig and sunglasses, sitting up in bed and taking one of James's hands to reassure him as Connor slowly walked in the room with a frown across his face.

"I'll watch Lizzie Bear when you and Daddy get your-"

"Absolutely NOT!" James shouted worriedly when Mindy scowled and squeezed his hand tightly.

"JAMIE!" she shouted once the look on Connor's face registered with her and she shook her head worriedly, "Come here, honey…" Connor fidgeted while glaring at James once more and to be honest Mindy didn't blame him for the reaction James gave him, but she wasn't going to scold James. He knew Connor better than anyone and he knew Connor could not handle the baby. "THANK YOU for offering…" she sat him on the bed next to her and ran her fingers through his long hair, "Daddy is just very stressed right now, we have to get surgery in the morning, you know that baby"

"I know…" Connor nodded meekly as Mindy continued to comb through his hair with her fingers, obviously upset by the expression on his face.

"Hey!" holding James's hand with one of hers and Connor's face with the other, Mindy frowned and smiled weakly, "I think it was VERY sweet of you to want to watch Lizzie Bear…and I think Aunt Taryn is gonna pick her up for us and make life easy just until surgery is over, okay honey?"

He took loud breaths to show he was angry at James before nodding along and Mindy kissed James's fingers before sighing and looking to Connor.

"Pretty soon we can all go home once Daddy donates to me and my hair comes back"

"But I like the pink, Mommy" Connor nodded while touching the very sixties-inspired bob, "It's pretty"

"Awww you little kiss-ass" she snickered and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, "I was thinkin' a' gettin' a chicken once we get home"

"A chicken?" James's eyes widened and Connor nearly hit the ceiling.

"A CHICKEN?" he beamed, bouncing around and throwing his arms around Mindy, which made James wince and immediately free Mindy's frail figure from Connor's death grip, "REALLY Mommy? A real live chicken?"

"Mhm" she nodded sweetly, "I know which one I want too"

"What?" James pinched the bridge of his nose, ready for the inevitable, "What is Oxa's dinner going to be tomorrow night?"

"Fuck YOU Jamie!" she giggled and craned her neck to give him a kiss on the lips, "I want a Zijdehoen-haan"

"What?" James and Connor's heads both practically spun off at the same time when Mindy rolled her eyes and poked her tongue between her teeth.

"It's white and fuzzy like a big fuzz-monster!"

"So I should invest in toothpicks for Oxa as well after-"

"STOP, Jamie!" Mindy scolded with a shake of the head, "I want a chicken and you'll get me a god damn chicken" he kissed her to cease the demanding and nodded.

"I don't want any tears when Oxa eats him"

"No no I want a hen, Jamie" she nodded, "White hen. No roosters they don't shut the fuck up."

"In that case…" James smirked deviously and she knew what he was going to say before he said it so she smacked his arm. He would have suggested sticking it in Cooper's hospital room.

…

Mindy screamed and cried from severe separation anxiety when they pulled her from James so he could go under anesthesia in the operating room so James actually sat with her until she was knocked unconscious by sedatives and Tiffany stood in the room watching worriedly as James followed the nurses to the operating room so they could knock him out.

…

James lied on his stomach when they knocked him out so the gigantic needles could be inserted into his back to drill six holes around the area where his hip bones were, three holes in each side and marrow was drawn up through those needles to give to Mindy. Large amounts of the thick red liquid came out of his hip bones and since Mindy was so tiny one quart of it was needed, which seemed like a lot but it was only two percent of all the marrow in James's body that his bones would replace in four weeks.

…

"FUCK!" the pink wig-bearing Mindy paced about outside the operating room a crying blubbering mess while dragging her IV with her helplessly, "When he is done, Taryn?" she snipped as Amber came over and took one of her little hands to try and settle her, "WHY is it taking so long? It shouldn't fucking take so long all they are doing is-"

"Hey…!" placing Elizabeth in her carrier, Tiffany placed a hand on Mindy's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Jamester's fine, alright? He's a big boy, he'll be fine-"

"NO!" Mindy screamed while debating running into the room herself to make sure he was fine, "Jamie's SICK he has to be sick he does!"

"Shhh…" Tiffany tried yet again, pulling her tiny friend into a hug as Amber sat down in a chair and physically pulled her mother into her lap. Thanks to Kane's height gene she was nearly Mindy's height at six years old.

"Ambie, no!"

"Mommy…" Amber wrapped her long, thin arms around her mother and just rested her head on Mindy's back, content for a moment before beginning to sob loudly and crying into her mother's shirt. It was a dangerous procedure she wanted her mother and father to come out alright she didn't know what she'd do with herself without them.

"Ambie, what's the matter honey?" Mindy tried to twist her torso to get to Amber but couldn't, "Ambie!"

"Ambie-loo…" Tiffany knelt to the floor with Chelsea in one hand and Elizabeth's carrier sat right next to the chair Mindy and Amber were in, "Ambie…"

"I love you Mommy!" was all Amber could wail while snuggling and burying her face into her mother's broad back which was now so frail after eleven days of chemotherapy she could feel Mindy's vertebrae, "I love you…!"

"Ohh Ambie…" Mindy frowned while searching for Thorn, Scarlett, Tryg, and Oxa who sat in the chairs all around them and came over to hug her as well.

…

James's bone marrow was inserted into Mindy just like any other blood transfusion would. In fact, she wore the wig and had Scarlett in her lap the entire time as the procedure took place. James was in the recovery room and it was only a matter of time before the anesthesia wore off and he woke up, so Mindy wanted to get there something scary if she could help it. James was all alone and she felt horrible surrounded by everyone but this was it. This was supposed to make her better for good and they could be happy.

Unfortunately though, what Mindy didn't know is what was in store for her after this procedure. She would not be allowed to visit James in the recovery room. She would not be allowed to visit Cooper or Connor or even walk the halls anymore for a few weeks since they were the more critical.

The chemotherapy had essentially destroyed all the bone marrow in her body, so against illness she truly was defenseless until her body took to James's marrow and it started to grow in lieu of her own. She would have excessive bleeding for a few week's time meaning James unfortunately was going to be turning his arm into even more of a pincushion than it already was so they could draw his blood and transfuse it into her so she wouldn't lost all her blood from the ridiculous amount of bleeding. Antibiotics would be given for her to help fight infection as well as James donating platelets to her as well.

How James was going to survive this all was becoming major concern. As it was it was kept under-the-table, but James's blood count had dropped dramatically once he began excessively donating pint after pint of his blood without hesitation for Mindy. Though it could be considered an absolutely wonderful gesture and a true display of love, he was putting himself in harm's way more and more with each thing he harvested for her and it was starting to worry the doctors. They had tried to advise James not to donate anything else, but he wouldn't condone it. As long as he was a match for Mindy he wouldn't stop giving her whatever he could. He was already revved up to give her an organ if he had to, though that was such an outside chance he was mainly thinking of it just to have the thought in the back of his head. He simply was giving too much and it was going to make him very sick if it hadn't done so already, and if he was sick he would not be allowed anywhere near Mindy until her body took to his marrow.

All visitors and medical personnel had to wash their hands with antiseptic soap as well as wear gowns, caps, masks, and gloves whenever in the room with Mindy. It was literally Elizabeth all over again. And if the person had the slightest cold they wouldn't be allowed to see her. Of course, knowing James he'd be in the room with her around the clock. No one was going to sway him from that.

All fresh fruit, flowers of any kind, and vegetables wouldn't be allowed in the room at all since they carried fungi and bacteria which were often a cause for infection. Also, to make matters worse for Mindy, if she ever left her hospital room she would be forced to also wear the gown, cap, mask, and gloves to prevent and kind of affection. Needless to say she wouldn't be leaving that room for the life of her. Blood samples would have to be taken daily to monitor her organ function, and, eventually as James's marrow took to hers and began to grow, Mindy would be taken off antibiotics and James wouldn't have to give up blood anymore.

Once James's marrow took to her and Mindy was developing red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets she would be allowed to follow through with her hair transplant surgery and be discharged from the hospital to go home. The total time spent in the hospital for her would be between four and eight weeks.


	91. Chapter 91

**NeroAnne**: I just Googled pictures of that chicken and that thing just screams Mindy. And yeah, it's a long time, but if it takes it'll definitely be worth it. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **BellaHickenbottom**: …That's an interesting guess but not quite the direction we're going in.

…

James's entire head felt fuzzy as he began to come out from the anesthesia. He sort of felt like he was floating along, not sure of where or who he was. But then he began to feel this horrible pain in his body and the warm fuzziness ended in favor of him crashing back into reality. "Oh fuck," he groaned, blinking several times as he regained full consciousness. He immediately wished he was out of it again. The doctors had told him he was going to be in a world of pain after the procedure but even their warning hadn't properly prepared him for this agony. "God damn it…"

"James?"

James groaned and moved his head to the side to see that Julie was sitting near his bed. "Rosenberg?"

"How are you? Are you going to be sick?" She grabbed the bedpan to show that it was ready in case he needed it.

He blinked and then groaned again. The pain was terrible but he wasn't about to throw up from it. The only time he had ever thrown up from pain was after Caroline's attack with the wire hanger. After that, his stomach was made of steel when it came to pain and trauma on himself. "No," he said, trying to force himself to sit up. "I want Baby Doll."

"I know," Julie sighed. She put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down on to the bed. "She can't come in here and see you. The doctors are trying to keep her as isolated as possible because she's so vulnerable until your marrow starts working in her. Anyone who even goes into her room has to wear caps and gowns and masks and gloves-they're really going the whole nine yards with her."

"They fucking better," he muttered as he reluctantly stayed laying down. "We did not go through all this bullshit for them to be careless now." He tried to shift his body around to get more comfortable but that effort failed miserably. Who was he even trying to kid? He had just gotten holes drilled into him. There was not going to be any kind of comfortable for him unless he knocked himself absolutely loopy with pain pills. "So where are the kids?"

"With Tiffany as usual," Julie replied. "I think she took them to dinner and then they were going to come here and see you." She was eyeing him very carefully and making him feel very uncomfortable.

"What?" he finally snapped. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

She winced because she had been caught and then shrugged innocently. "The doctors are really expecting you to be like majorly sick-and quite frankly I am too. Your blood count has been getting low because you've been giving Mindy so much blood and-"

"I told them not to fucking worry about me," he said in exasperation. "I'm fine and I'm going to stay that way."

"James you can't-"

"Yes I can." He didn't even know what argument she was going to use but he didn't care. He was going to be fine and that was that.

"James-" Julie tried again.

"Nope," he said stubbornly. "Don't argue with me Rosenberg. You're not going to win." Besides from the horrendous pain he was in, he honestly felt somewhat okay. He wasn't sick and shit like the doctors were convinced he was should be. He had never really been one to get sick actually. Not really. With his parents, one couldn't afford to get sick. It just did not lead to goodness so out of survival instincts, his body just stayed healthy.

"Fine," Julie said in defeat. "But if you start feeling sick, you let someone know okay?"

"Sure." James didn't really mean that. He wasn't planning on saying a damn word to anyone because that just wasn't what he was built to do. He didn't even want anyone to know how much he was hurting right then. His pain wasn't important. Mindy being okay and the transplant being a success was.

Julie slowly shook her head, obviously debating on calling him out on what he was thinking. In the end, she decided against it and chose to reveal who else was in the room. "Joie? You want to come over here and say something?"

James's eyes widened as Joie tentatively made his way over to the bed. "Hey Poppa James," the ghost said in a quiet voice.

"Hey," James said. Despite the fact that Joie was around for Cooper's sake, he couldn't help but be happy to see the kid again. He had actually adored Joie and thought he was perfect for Cooper and never really stopped feeling bad for dragging Cooper off to bond with Mark while Joie faced his painful and untimely death.

"You okay?" Joie asked hesitantly. He was keeping some distance between them and James hated that he felt so uncomfortable.

"Been better but I could be worse," James replied with a shrug. "You?"

"Eh…no comment." Joie glanced over at Julie and Julie decided to take her leave.

"I'm going to go tell the doctors that you're awake," she said. "You stay put, you hear me?"

"I make no promises," James said dryly. He didn't watch her leave, instead focusing on Joie, who sat down in the chair by his bed. "So…can I just ask why you came back?"

Joie shifted around uncomfortably. "You know why I'm here."

"Oh come on. Why would you save Cooper after what he did?"

"Because he's Cooper."

James snorted at that and then felt kind of bad because of the look on Joie's face. It wasn't his fault Cooper turned into a piece of shit. "Look-"

"He wishes I hadn't saved him,' Joie cut in. "He knows what he did-"

"I doubt it."

"He _does_," Joie insisted. "He really does. I still get him better than you ever will so don't argue with me about it." He sighed as James rolled his eyes. "It fucking eats him alive. It's so fucking obvious and I hate that he did it. I really do."

"But you don't hate him."

"No."

"Well why the fuck not?"

Joie shrugged. "I couldn't hate him if I tried. I fucking just about kicked his ass when I first confronted him but I can't ever hate him."

"You would singing a different tune if you were still alive and-" James realized the err of what he said as soon as he said this and he immediately started to backtrack. "Joie I'm sorry-"

"Forget it," Joie said as he glanced down at his hands.

"No really-"

"I said forget it." Joie refused to make eye contact for several minutes and James knew he was really really upset. "Just…Poppa James, I'm begging you, don't kill him. Please please please don't kill him."

James's jaw tightened. "How can you ask me not to do that?"

"Because I can't stand to see him die!" Joie said, his voice going an octave higher because he was so upset. "And do you really think that Mindy wants to see him die? Or Connor? No!"

"Baby Doll will understand-"

"But Connor won't!"

"I know but what else am I supposed to do?" James asked again. "Huh? Am I supposed to just forgive him and act like nothing happened? I can't do that and I won't do it. I shouldn't even be asked to do it."

"And what if Mindy did ask you to do it? What would say to her?"

James never got a chance to respond. The door opened and one of the nurses started to come in only to almost be knocked over by Oxa and the kids, who were all running in to see him.

"Daddy!" Tryg said, jumping on to the bed and climbing on top of James's chest. "How are you Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Mommy doesn't think you're okay," Scarlett added. "She's been really really scared for you."

"She has?" James asked with a frown. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah," Scarlett confirmed. "She's been worried that you are sick now."

"Well that just won't do," he said. He pulled Amber up on the bed with him too and hugged her because she looked somewhat upset. "What's the matter honey?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Amber asked.

James nodded without hesitation. He was lying through his teeth but he didn't care. His babies were not going to know how much pain he was in and neither was Mindy. "Of course I am."

"Are you sure?" There was Amber, always the skeptic.

"Yes." He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine." He glanced over at Joie and saw that he had Thorn and Oxa right in front of him. "Thorn…"

"Who are you?" she asked Thorn innocently.

"Joie."

"Oh. Are you my daddy's friend?"

"Yeah…I'm something like that."

Oxa went to sniff Joie's leg and then backed off and just sat next to Thorn.

"Why are you dressed so funny?"

Joie shrugged. "I like girl clothes." He wasn't about to explain to her that he is a tranny. She was so young she really wouldn't get it anyway.

"Oh." Thorn looked back at James and shook her head. "Daddy you have funny friends."

James chuckled and nodded at her affectionately. "Yes. Yes I do."

…

Mindy hugged her pillow tightly as she could while she stared at the wall. She hated this so fucking much. The doctors wouldn't let her go into the recovery room to be with James. She couldn't even go anywhere without a huge amount of restrictions and nobody could really come visit her unless they were all covered up. She fucking hated this so much. She had screamed and cried and tried to bust out to go sit with James but she had been stopped. They had been forced to sedate her because she got so wild and now all she could really do was lay there and cry because she was so worried about James. They had told her he was fine but she didn't believe them. They were probably just lying to her anyway. James was probably not even find at all. He was probably really really sick and needed her now more than ever and they wouldn't let her see him because…well she didn't fucking know why. Nor did she care. What she did know was that she was going to be with him and nobody was going to stop her.

Taking a deep breath she forced herself to sit up and started trying to get out of bed when the door opened. Her breath caught in her throat as a familiar figure slowly walked in, dressed in the full cap, gown, mask and gloves that everyone around her was now required to wear. "Jamie!"

"Baby Doll," he said, letting out a huge sigh of relief. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, not completely able to hide the way he was limping. "Baby Doll…"

"Jamie you're hurt," Mindy whimpered, shaking her head in horror. "I knew it! I knew it they wouldn't tell me but I did know it."

"Baby Doll no, I'm fine," James said. He carefully sat down on the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she climbed into his lap and hugged him with every ounce of strength she had. "I'm fine, you hear me?"

Mindy just whimpered and cried softly into his chest. She was so happy to see him. He didn't even know how relieved she was that he was here. "Are you sure Jamie?"

"Yes." He was not going to tell her the truth. A little white lie like this wouldn't really hurt. It was better for her to think he was perfectly okay so she wouldn't worry. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret what they just went through because of some stupid physical pain. She was going to be healthy now and that made everything worth it to him.

"Are you really really sure Jamie?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I promise times like a billion. How's that for a promise?"

She giggled softly and closed her eyes as she nestled herself deeper against him. "It sounds good to me."


	92. Chapter 92

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol No doctors are going to be able to keep the two of them apart. These two are obsessed with each other and want to be around the other constantly. And I would be nervous around Oxa too. She's quite the animal and definitely not one most people cart around as a pet. **NeroAnne**: Yeah he does. Hurting his Baby Doll guarantees his hatred and he don't give a damn how sorry you are about it afterwards *shakes head* And Connor would not only flip, but lose what he does have of his mind. He's not exactly a bucket of sanity now but I don't even want to think about what would happen if James really did kill Cooper.

…

"How long you stuck here?" Tryg asked while leaning over the bed to see Cooper's healing wounds better, but his big brother could only sigh and not answer which annoyed him greatly. "CONNOR!" he lifted Snoopy into his lap and yelled, waiting for his other big brother to look up from fixing Spike's collar.

"What is it, Tryggy?" Connor pouted his lips when Tryg pointed to the sullen Cooper and frowned.

"Make him stop ignoring me."

Cooper rolled his eyes and readied himself for the inevitable.

"Coopy, be nice to Tryggy!" Connor said with a curt nod as Tryg's arms folded across his chest, "He was asking you a nice question and-"

"I'm sorry" Cooper sighed in exasperation and raised his eyebrows at Tryg, "What did you ask me?"

"How long you stuck here?" Tryg repeated irritably, and watched his oldest brother shrug, "You can never come home again, can you?"

"Why not?" Connor frowned and walked over to the bed to sit next to Tryg, "Mommy says she will try"

"But Daddy lays down the law" Tryg said firmly with a wipe of his hands, "Daddy says you are NEVER coming home with us ever again."

"Daddy also says I'm a dead man…" Cooper ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, "one thing at a time, little buddy."

"That's not funny, Coopy!" Connor smacked one of Cooper's wounded arms, forgetting until it was wounded until Cooper hissed in pain and cradled the elbow, "Daddy wants you dead no fai-"

"Dad wants to protect Mommy" Cooper sighed sadly when Tryg wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"I do not want you to never come home" he frowned, "Too many girls…Daddy is a boy but the girls always hog him and make him play Pretty Pretty Princess."

"He's a sucker for little girls" Cooper sighed and shook his head, "You think its bad now wait until Elizabeth grows up."

"Life is sweet when you're the youngest Lawson…" Joie sighed upon reentering the room and looking to the three boys on the bed, "Poppa James is already with your mom."

"And he woke up what?" Cooper rolled his eyes, "Ten minutes ago? That sounds very like him."

"He's nervous…" Joie defended him gently before seemingly annoyed, "though that hasn't changed his mind about you one bit."

"Mommy said I was free to go to any of her houses, but they're all so fucking far and what if I need her for-"

"I don't think Poppa James will ever let you alone with her ever again if he doesn't end up trying to kill you…" Joie sighed and ran a hand through his wig, "He may hire someone or call in a favor from friends to monitor her whenever you're together."

"I think she's taking me house-hunting…" Cooper nodded a bit meekly because he knew he didn't deserve it, "I have no idea how Dad feels about that"

"She does what she wants to do; he's wrapped around her finger" Joie said softly before frowning, "My only fear is how hell-bent he is on coming in here and finishing the job."

"You know he will" Cooper curled his lips in and stared at the white sheets for a moment, "And I completely deserve it"

"STOP fucking talking that way, alright?" Joie didn't mean to get so sharp-tongued, but couldn't help himself, "You don't deserve to DIE. Excommunication…maybe…but death?" he wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "Poppa James is confused between me asking to spare your life and asking for forgiveness…I never asked him to forgive you" he shook his head at Cooper and cringed, "I don't think anyone can…"

"I forgive you, Coopy" Connor nodded, but it wasn't lost on Cooper how Tryg said nothing at that. The kid wasn't stupid he knew something about what Cooper did to his mother that he was immensely attached to.

"But asking him to forgive you and asking him to spare your life are two entirely different things…"

"Not to Dad" he waited a moment before raising his eyebrows at Cooper, "We're talking about a man who spends his night ripping open jugulars"

"And coming home in time to watch Animal Planet with your mother…" Joie smirked a bit with a shake of the head. Mindy was always watching Animal Planet for some reason; Fatal Attractions, where people got mauled by their exotic pets, was her favorite. She also loved Cops, which was the stupidest fucking show ever.

"Yeah" Cooper had to actually smile a bit, "Mom and her weirdo shows."

"It's better than 1,000 Ways to Die…" Joie said a bit pointedly, "She, Amber, and Poppa James were all huddled watching that with heavy commentary the other night."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Cooper groaned, "He's probably imagining the people in all the reenactments are me."

…

"Jamie, I don't WANT hospital food…" Mindy whined while reaching up to pull the cap off his head of short brown stubbles and he did hesitate that she did that since everything had to be covered up or she'd get sick.

"Please, Baby Doll…" he tried to reach for the cap but she wouldn't let him have it, "I'll order you anything you want just please let me put that back on so you don't get sick-" the mask was pulled off his face and he was kissed firmly on the lips for as long as she could hold her breath.

"You are me" she reminded him gently with a sweeter kiss to his lips, "You can't get me sick."

Instinct made him kiss her back and try to ease her back into the bed so she could rest, but her arms and legs wrapped around him like a monkey so he couldn't let her go.

"But I might, Baby Doll I'm on all sorts of drugs right now, and-"

"You cannot get me sick" her hand skimmed over the little dark brown stubbles on his head and she giggled, giving the top of his head a big kiss and cuddling him close, "And your beautiful gorgeous hair is growing back, Jamie-darling…" she bumped her nose against his and grinned, "keep it that way."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" he played with her left ring finger as she sat in his lap and gave her knuckles a kiss, terrified at how bony they were but trying to get beyond that for her sake.

"What?" she grinned and curled her lips in quick to moisten them so they wouldn't scratch him when he kissed her. Chemo had chapped her lips horribly and she felt bad even kissing him.

"When your hair comes back…" gently he ran a hand over the hot pink wig and tried to smile, "since you have my DNA now and stuff…" he waited for her to nod along before grinning, "it's going to be my hair growing in and though you get them done every god damn week," he lifted the tips of her fingers and she giggled, "you'll have my nails too…" he brightened once he realized she was looking at him with pure adulation and continued, "and my blood, and my taste buds, and my everything Baby Doll! You're me now!"

She giggled with her tongue poking between her teeth and snuggled into his shoulder while holding him tight.

"I adore you" was all she said before giggling as he kissed the top of her wig and knew deep down he could get in a disgusting amount of trouble for this, but he didn't care. Baby Doll was right. She had his everything, meaning she would also have his steel immune system and that just made him giddy because she'd never get sick again pretty much. "And I want Pizza Hut."

"Pizza Hut?" he asked in astonishment and she nodded along immediately, "I'll get Rosenberg to call in the order, what are we having?"

"Umm…" her lips curled yet again as she pondered, "Get the biggest fucking pie of Meat Lover's they have for just us-"

"No Hawaiian?" he asked in astonishment and she shook her head with a furrowed brow. He could only smile to himself…she had his taste buds already.

"And oh! They have those" she tapped his gown-covered chest with her finger and giggled, "pizza rollers I want that for an appetizer! And make it have extra dip sauce!"

He nodded along, actually memorizing her order since this was what he would order anyway.

"And for dessert I want the chocolate dunker things and make two Mountain Dews in there as well I'm really thirsty I want the big drink!"

James nodded along happily while trying to type all that into the Blackberry Mindy had convinced him to buy instead of a regular phone so they could BBM (or Blackberry Instant Message) each other every two seconds. Mindy's actually came delivered to her in Polish so she could type in her responses and read it perfectly and respond. It was a wonderful application she downloaded.

"Anything else?" he looked up at her softly after typing all that in a message to Julie and Mindy thought another moment before nodding.

"I want Lizzie Bear and the babies too"

"And you'll get them" he nodded upon sending it and putting the phone away on a table since he had to stand off the bed, "after you get a bath since the last time I gave you one was before surgery…"

"I like sponge baths" she giggled and nodded happily, "they are very romantic." She tried to seem happy at the idea but then frowned and hugged his arm so he couldn't stand off the bed yet, "But I miss our showers together and when we take Jacuzzi baths"

"When we get home…" he laid her on her back and prepared for a great deal of pain when he pushed to his feet, "I'll make you a great big bubble bath we can spend the whole day in and I'll wash your hair" he slid his fingertip down the bridge of her nose, "and make you soapy, and I don't care what you do to me I'm yours…"

She wanted to kiss him but he was too far away and he couldn't really lean down at all because of his back.

"I can't wait" she smiled thinly and took one of his hands as he grimaced and tried to push off his knuckles to stand, but his back was in so much pain he almost completely toppled over upon standing, "Jamie!"

Her back went straight up and one of her arms jolted out to grab him, but he shook his head and sucked the pain in through his teeth before pulling the gown over his head as not to get wet from the sponge bath since he refused anyone else to look at her without anything on. Already a heat was beginning to swell in her lower abdomen when six large holes spotted with dried blood were arranged on his lower back almost like a constellation.

"Oo JAMIE!" she shouted and immediately he was on-edge.

"What?" he frowned and turned around to face her, "Baby, what's wrong? What is it?"

"Turn around again" worriedly her eyes were glued to his lower back, and since he didn't have eyes in the back of his head he really couldn't see what was upsetting her so. "Turn around, Jamie!"

"What's wrong?" he did as she asked and she inhaled sharply; trembling and beginning to cry audibly at the raised scars on both sides of his lower back over his hip bones.

"Surgery did this to you…" she frowned and traced her fingers along the scars, "didn't it?"

"What is it?" he frowned again, having never seen them himself to hide them.

She didn't answer but her lips floated to his lower back, hugging his hips with one arm and holding herself in place so the kisses could smoothly move along the warm tanned skin of his back with the other.

"They look like spider bites…" she frowned while staring at the puncture wounds and continuing to kiss them, "bit ugly spider bites."

"Maybe they're radioactive spiders" he smiled gently and tried to twist his torso to see her face but it hurt too much, "who knows…" he smirked and tried to turn himself around painfully to face her, "Maybe I'll wake up Spiderman" he made the web-slinging action with his right hand and Mindy giggled, shaking her head and giving the veins on that wrist a kiss.

"You can't be Spiderman, Jamie-darling" she frowned and hugged him tight, which upset him.

"Why not?"

"Because" she rolled her eyes and kissed his well-formed abs, "you're already Batman, silly. You're my Batman, remember?"

Thinking it over for a moment he nodded before smirking and whispering into her ear in a familiar tone she despised.

"I told you that over a year ago, Baby Doll…you have to keep my identity a secret or the world will-"

"JAMIE!" she shouted to cease the Batman grunt he liked to taunt her with and kissed right below his navel, "If you are Batman, then who am I?"

"Wonder Woman" he nodded with a smile while running his fingers along her face, "that suits you quite nicely."

"See…" she giggled and poked his abs as he momentarily left to force himself to get the bath basin and sponge along with soap, "I think I'd rather be Catwoman since she bangs Batman"

"Not this Batman" he said in the grunt and she laughed loudly as he set everything down and removed her hospital gown, but kept the wig on. She had become pitifully thin because of all the chemo and it tore him up staring at her that way. He liked her with a little weight on her, she was adorable. Stick-skinny Baby Doll wasn't something he wanted to see.

"Do they hurt?" she frowned in reference to the scars on his back, and he was actually limping his steps and trying to hide it from her obviously.

"Not at all" he lied and smiled for her, though she could see as he gently traced his fingers down her bare sides that it was forced.

"You're lying" she pouted and shook her head worriedly.

"No Baby Doll, I'm fine, really I am! I-"

"Jamie, I fucking know you better than anyone stop lying to me" she scowled as he desperately tried to hide his gimp even more before gently squeezing the sponge over her shoulders and letting the steamy hot water exfoliate her skin. He wanted to take a real bath with her again something scary. Showers weren't showers anymore if he was without her. They often made love in the shower, and the nostalgia to go home was really starting to mess with the both of them. They wanted to be in their own bed, they wanted to eat at their own table, Mindy wanted to cook again, James wanted to dote over her and the kids constantly…it was incredibly hard for the both of them to be trapped like that.

"I'm not lying, Baby Doll, what would you like me to say?" he squeezed the sponge under her arms and onto her breasts when she held the hand over it and drew up to kiss him deeply. He thought about all the ways he wanted to have her right on that bed but couldn't due to his fucking back problems he felt were never going to go away at this point. Once the smell of the moisture between her legs hit him he wanted to drop his head and eat her out, or let her hand or mouth get him ready before making love to her. He had a list a mile long of things they'd do once they were home, but until then he had to make her feel as special and loved as humanly possible and then some.

Upon pulling slightly back, Mindy frowned and spoke against his lips a bit.

"I want you to tell me the truth…" she sniffled and snuggled her head into his chest, "I know what is hurting you, you can't keep straining yourself-"

"Baby Doll-"

"You'll get HURT!" she shouted at him before snuggling tight against him apologetically, "I love you…"

"Forever and ever and ever" they kissed and he continued to sponge along her body, gently rubbing the coconut-smelling soap into her skin and noticing how her eyes were nowhere but on him. He was getting excellent at reading her thoughts now she really couldn't hide a thing from him even if she tried, and it was making him all jittery and fluffy inside knowing that all those sweet endearing thoughts were about him. "Have you met Joie?" he asked casually while soaping her down and she nodded silently, taking one of his hands and kissing them.

"He was a very nice boy" she nodded, "I like him for Cooper if he was not dead."

The very bluntness of that sentence made him have to crack a smile before scowling.

"Did I tell you that he practically begged for the son of a bitch's life?"

"Because they are still in love, yes" she nodded meekly and pulled the glove off his free hand, kissing each individual finger before doing the same to the other hand, already making him step so close to her little body she wanted to strip him and make him happy the best way she could, but didn't want her chapped lips scratching his sensitive flesh so she held back.

"I don't care WHAT they are," James shook his head while beginning to sponge down her thighs, physically lifting her legs in the air so he'd get every inch of them, "I want the fucker dead."

"Don't…" she shivered when one of his hands swept up her inner thigh and he squeezed the sponge over her hot wet center before beginning to rub and caress with his bare fingers. "Don't kill him, Jamie-darling, please…" she begged while leaning upwards and trying to kiss him when his stroking became more intense and her spine arched in the bed, "Please, just don't kill him"

"Why?" he asked coldly, making three of his long, thick digits slip inside so she could start moaning his name.

"Because…" she panted while lying on her back and watching his fingers go to work on her while his thumb rubbed her clit in lazy circles, "I love him and I don't want him to die. I'll do anything, please" she begged as the pace his extremely large fingers took and she started riding them as if they were his cock, "Jamie, I'll do anything! Anything you want please just promise you will not kill him…" she kept losing her train of thought because his fingers just felt so good stretching and stroking her inside, "I'll fuck you amazing, Jamie, just as long as you promise you won't kill him with your hands"

"So I can use a gun?" he asked hopefully, watching how red and swollen her wet core was from his fingers. She gave him a look before rolling her eyes and sighing.

"No, Jamie…you cannot kill him at all, promise me…"

"Convince me…" he smirked while increasing the pace his hand took, enjoying the way she desperately bucked into his hand moaning his name until he was covered in her juices, gently removing the hand before licking the fingers clean and smiling coyly.

"Convinced yet?" she giggled when he thought it over for a moment, sighing and shaking his head.

"Not entirel-"

She had been able to unzip his jeans and take half his length in her mouth before anything could be said.

"God damn it, Baby Doll…" he groaned contentedly once her tongue took over and lathered the rest of his length up before taking it down her throat.

He was hard and hot for her, the vein on the underside pulsating like crazy as her tongue teased it before just sucking on the tip. His slit was delved into with the tip of her tongue until he watched her withdraw completely, placing kisses all down until she reached the base. She took one ball in her mouth and gently sucked on it while stroking his cock with one of her hands. The other hand fondled his other ball until she took that in her mouth too and then stroked the underside, feeling through his skin the way he was breathing and how frantically he was begging her to finish him. Some pre-cum began to leak as she licked her way back up and cleaned the clear fluid off, taking him back into her mouth until he finally released and she swallowed every last drop.

"I love you…" he panted with a frantic nod, "Fuck, I love you…and your mouth."

"Enough to leave Cooper alone?" she whispered gently and he took a few long breaths before kissing her and tasting remnants of himself on her lips.

"On one condition…" he waited for her to nod, "he's not allowed to ever live with us or set foot in our house again, got it?"

She nodded.

"I don't even want to SEE him nor do I want our babies around him."

"I understand" she nodded and gave the tip of his cock one last kiss before helping him put himself away for when their food eventually arrived. He also had to pretend he was never stripped and given a twenty-minute blowjob.

…

"I was just thinking…" Mindy shrugged with Elizabeth in her lap as she and James ate dinner together that Julie had had nurses bring to the room for them. James had to pretend he was in all protective gear before taking it off the moment the door was closed to they could eat.

"What were you thinking, Baby Doll?" James asked upon taking another bite of their shared pie of Meat Lover's pizza, "Tell me."

"If we met twelve years ago…" she pouted her lips and took one of his hands in hers, "how different would things have been?"

"Well…" he rubbed the back of his neck and gave the side of her head a kiss, "For starters no Crispy Critter. I would have pulled you away from him before any of that horseshit with him began"

"And I would have maded sure there was no more Mark making you miserable…" she nodded along and kissed his fingers, "We woulda had to wait a year to get married since I was seventeen but all the babies would have been really really yours, and Mindy would not exist because Glen made her up for me in September that year" she nodded while chewing, "I used to be Miranda Stratus, no Mindy for a while. Mindy did not exist"

"Meaning she never would have existed"

"I would not have doned what I did with wrestling or my band…" she looked him in the eye and shook her head, "I woulda had black hair much longer, no stupid blonde. No tanning beds, no stupid tours all the time" she shrugged, "I woulda been Mrs. James Lawson and that's enough for me."

"But you ARE…" he reminded her with a kiss to the tip of her nose, "the only Mrs. Lawson save Mom will always be you."

"Mom doesn't count" she waved him off, "Mom's a fuckin' hack, she don't count."

"I concur" he nodded while squeezing her hand, "Twelve more years with you would have been something I'd enjoy immensely."

"Why weren't you backstage?" she frowned and shook her head, "Jamie, why were you never there if you were with Mark? I wanted you there; you could have been with me!"

"Because your boss banned me" he rolled his eyes and scowled, "Didn't want me to harass anyone"

"And you never went out to a bar or anything?" her nose wrinkled, "How the FUCK did we miss each other?"

"I love you…" he whispered with a nod, "we're together forever now, you're stuck with me. I won't let you leave without me."

"We are not 'stuck', Jamie" she sighed with a shake of the head while feeding him a mouthful of pizza because she enjoyed babying him, "We are the same person" she shrugged, "we will always be up each other's butts."

"Speaking of…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively and she doubled over laughing.

"I'll fuck you all you want just do not murder Cooper on me."


	93. Chapter 93

**Esha Napoleon**: Yep! Good old fashion sexual persuasion. Gotta love it. **BellaHickenbottom**: Yeah, that'll be much, much more difficult. It'll take more than sexual favors to get him to waver on that position. **NeroAnne**: It's very very true. He's ready to die for her at the drop of a hat and we all know he'll kill for her…anything to keep her safe. And I don't know, I've never tried hospital food so I can't judge for myself.

…

Mindy rested her head against James's chest, unable to sleep because she was so busy listening to his heart beating. He had passed out a little while ago even though he had tried to stay awake and she didn't dare wake him up. She knew that despite what he said he really was in some serious pain and it was important for him to rest. She was hoping that if he rested he would feel better faster. And besides from that, it was important for him to rest because there was something she needed to do and she couldn't do it while he was awake. He had to be asleep so she could do it in peace.

"I love you Jamie darling," she whispered as she placed a very soft kiss on the scar on his neck. He stirred slightly but stayed asleep and she very reluctantly removed herself from his embrace so she could get up. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, she grabbed her phone and tiptoed into the bathroom so there would be less of a chance of him overhearing her. She pressed the button on the speed dial and put the phone up to her ear, humming softly to herself as she waited for an answer. It was way late and she wasn't even sure he was up but she was giving it a shot. He usually never went to bed until like three in the morning anyway so she didn't see why he wouldn't be up now.

"Hello?" Cooper had finally answered the phone and Mindy could hear Joie shushing Connor in the background.

"Hi honey," Mindy said quietly.

"Mom!" Even though she couldn't see him she knew Cooper was smiling. "Hi! How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey," she assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Of course I am."

"What about Dad?" That question was asked very very hesitantly, like Cooper expected James to magically hear him and then promptly go down to this room and slit his throat.

"Daddy is not feeling so great right now," Mindy said sadly. "He's trying to hide it but I know he's hurting. He keeps trying to strain himself to show me he's fine and I think he's really going to hurt himself one of these times."

Cooper let out a loud sigh. "Well that's Dad for you. He's not good at admitting that kind of stuff, especially around you. He doesn't want you to worry."

"Well that's not going to happen any time soon," Mindy said with a shake of her head. "If I didn't worry about him then who will?" She leaned back against the door and slowly sank down so she could sit on the floor with her legs crossed. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know," Cooper said unhappily. "Fucking Joie goes to Dad to plead for my life even though I knew it was a bad idea-"

"Joie loves you very very much," Mindy said with a nod. "I wish he wasn't dead because you and him are so cute together." She realized two seconds later that that was the wrong thing to say when she heard Cooper suck in his breath harshly. "Oh no! Baby I'm sorry-"

"I'm fine," Cooper lied.

"Baby-"

"Mom I'm fine." Cooper took a couple of ragged breaths to get a hold of himself. "Really. Just…I'm fine."

Mindy knew he was lying and it hurt her to hear it. "Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I know," Cooper said softly. "It's just hard you know? Seeing him and knowing he can't stay for good…it's fucking killing me." He sniffled loudly and Mindy wanted to go down to his room to comfort him so badly that her chest hurt. "Can we talk about something else? Please?"

"Okay," Mindy agreed. "There's something important that I have to tell you. I was talking to Daddy and I convinced him not to kill you."

Cooper was quiet for a very long moment. "Why?" he finally asked meekly.

"Why?" Mindy repeated incredulously. "Because I love you and I don't want you to die."

"I deserve it though."

"Nope."

"What do you mean "nope"? Do you remember what I did to you?"

"Of course. But we've been over this. I forgive you so stop saying you deserve to die. I say you don't so you don't. Now get your pipe and smoke on that bub."

Cooper couldn't help but chuckle weakly at that. "Okay Mom. Whatever you say."

"I couldn't get him to let you come home though," Mindy added softly. "That's part of his conditions. You can't come home and you can't be around the babies."

"Does that include Connor?"

"I'll make sure Connor still gets to see you," she promised. She wasn't about to keep those two separated from each other. Connor needed Cooper because he was the big brother and Cooper needed Connor because he was the only one in the family besides her that was forgiving him. Even James wasn't going to keep those two apart. "Me and him will make sure you get a home near by and we'll visit you every day. I'll find a way to get around Daddy I promise."

"Mom…" Cooper's voice cracked and he had to pause to regain his voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," Mindy said without hesitation.

"I don't deserve you."

"But you have me. So get used to it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good boy." She got back up and glanced toward the door. "I gotta go back before Daddy notices I'm gone. I'll talk to you tomorrow though, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Mommy."

"I love you more."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Don't stay up too late or I'll make Connor annoy the shit out of ya." She giggled as he groaned just as they hung up. Making sure to be as quiet as a mouse, she tiptoed out of the bathroom and went back into bed, resuming her place right at James's side like she had never left.

"I don't get it Baby Doll," James said suddenly, startling the fuck out of her because she hadn't realized he had woken up at all. "I just don't get it."

Mindy blinked and stared up at James's face innocently. "What don't you get Jamie?"

"You still talking to that little shit after what he did and acting like nothing ever happened." James opened his eyes and shook his head in amazement. "I just don't get it."

Mindy wrapped her arm around him and kissed his throat. "He's our baby Jamie. I love him no matter what."

"Our baby my ass. I disowned him the moment he hurt you." James hugged her tightly and kissed her lovingly. "Me letting him live now is one thing but I'll be damned if I ever forgive him."

"Jamie-"

"I'm sorry Baby Doll but I can't. That's asking too much."

"Okay," Mindy said with a sigh. She nestled up against him and smiled. "Do you want to know what I want Jamie?"

"A little house for your chicken?" he guessed playfully.

"Yes but that wasn't what I was going to say right now."

"Oh yeah? Well what is it then Baby Doll?"

"I want a bouncy house," she informed him.

"A bouncy house?"

"Yes. The babies will have so much fun in it and we can too."

James raised an eyebrow and slowly shook his head. "I think I might break a bouncy house Baby Doll. Call it a disadvantage of being a giant."

She giggled innocently and smirked. "Who said we would be bouncing darling?"

A huge smile spread across his face as he realized her meaning. "You're brilliant Baby Doll," he declared. "Absolutely brilliant."

"I know," she said brightly, sticking her tongue through her teeth and poking the tip of his nose. Immediately he started biting at her finger, making her laugh loudly. "So can we get one Jamie? Can we?"

"Of course," he agreed. As if he would have given her any other answer. "What my Baby Doll wants, my Baby Doll gets."

…

Cooper stared at the TV, not even paying attention to what was on at the moment. Connor, Spike and Snoopy had all passed out already but Cooper couldn't sleep even if he tried. He was just wide awake, laying in the bed with Joie, just like they had done back when they were together. Just like when things had been just about perfect. Before it all came to a horrible end and Cooper was pretty much damaged for life.

"I miss those bad kung fu movies we used to watch," Joie said softly. "And I miss food."

"You always did like to eat," Cooper said, cracking a small smile. "I remember when you binged for six days straight and we were all amazed that you only gained like a pound and a half. Dad used to say that if we didn't hang on to you you would blow out the fucking window when a big gust of wind came by."

Joie chuckled. "Yeah…" His face fell and he sighed sadly. "You want to know what I miss the most though?" He grabbed Cooper's hand and held it up. "I can touch you but I can't really feel you. Not like I used to. And I want to so bad that it's driving me insane."

Cooper swallowed heavily and tried to ignore the coldness of Joie's touch. "I miss your warmth," he said sadly. "You always were so warm…"

Joie stared at their hands with a nostalgic look on his face. "What do you think would have happened if I had lived?"

"Everything that was supposed to have happened," Cooper replied. "We would have stayed together, you would have gone to college while I probably would have graduated from high school on time…we would have adopted a bunch of kids-possibly some from third world countries."

"Third world countries?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what people do? Adopt kids from places that totally suck?"

"I guess…" Joie gave Cooper a serious look. "I think I'm fading away."

Cooper sat up as much as he could at those words. "What?" he said, not liking the sound of them.

Joie gulped, tears welling up behind his eyes. "I don't think I'm going to be here much longer…"

"No," Cooper said, immediately shaking his head in denial. Even though he had known this was coming, he was now trying to deny it with every fiber of his being. Joie couldn't leave him. Not now. He wasn't ready to let him go yet at all. He still needed him to be here. "You can't go."

"I don't think I have a choice-"

"Make that choice anyway! Fight to stay with me. I need you!"

Joie sniffled and squeezed Cooper's hand. "I am fighting baby," he whispered. "I'm fighting with everything I have left. I don't think it's enough any more though."

Cooper shook his head frantically, freaking out beyond belief now. "We can find a way to make you stay," he said, actually trying to get out of bed now. "There's got to be a way. I bet Calaway knows a way. I can make him tell us and-"

"Cooper-"

"-then you won't have to leave and you can just stay like you should have stayed and-"

Joie grabbed Cooper's face and kissed him and Cooper kissed him back as hard as he could. It felt weird as hell kissing a ghost but he didn't care. It was Joie and it was all that mattered. "I love you," Joie whispered as they broke apart. "And I'll always be here." He put his hand on Cooper's chest at those last words.

"I love you too," Cooper said, staring at his ex with wide eyes. "Don't leave me. Please-" His voice died as Joie just disappeared on him, like a light being snuffed out. He just stared at the now empty space near him, trying to deny what had just happened. At first it worked but then reality came back to slap him in his face and he quickly had to bury his face into his pillow so he could scream in all his agony without anyone else hearing him.


	94. Chapter 94

**Esha Napoleon**: lol I can't blame you. And yeah, poor Cooper *hugs him* **NeroAnne**: Aw, thank you. **EternalxInsanity**: Yeah unfortunately, Joie had to go. He couldn't stay forever and we've got to find other ways to torture Cooper if James isn't going to kill him. And lol I've always wanted a bouncy castle…although not for the reasons James and Mindy do.

Small announcement: today marks the first of the final five chapters. There will be another sequel to come because its too fun to put this family through shit…more details to come in the upcoming days.

…

Thorn was sitting at a small table in the children's waiting room of the hospital with Oxa eating from a bowl of raw ground beef right beside her, Scarlett was playing Barbie's with Amber to her right while Chelsea was playing with a doll like James had taught her since the baby actually grew up not knowing how to 'play' anything.

Autistics don't know how to really 'play' the way a normal child would, so James taught her how to play a form of house and take care of her little baby doll. The baby's name was Chelsea and she was being 'Daddy' since James wasn't there to be Daddy. She was waiting for him though, she was. Tiffany was standing in the hallway contentedly watching Chelsea talk to baby Chelsea as if she were James. The baby was sickly attached to James; he really was all she thought about besides her mother. She probably thought of him more often than her mother just because he was her Daddy and that was that, no one could taint her vision of him not ever.

James's absence was killing Chelsea and everyone knew it. As it was she had a hard time going twenty minutes away from him from when she woke up to when he read her a story and tucked her in to sleep. He was her entire world and all she wanted in it. Mommy gave her comfort and made her sedated, but nothing could compare to what Daddy did for her. She couldn't understand that Mommy was sick and Daddy was needed to stay with her, she didn't get that. To her Daddy was gone and she wouldn't rest until he came back. She had been crying and throwing tantrums, refusing to really eat or sleep because there was no Mommy to cook and no Daddy to tuck her in.

"Ba-by Chelsea…" she doted over the little doll in her arms and peered down the hallway for James, but he wasn't coming. Her expression blanked and she stared ahead for as long as she could not realizing that no one was coming. Her lips quivered and she took a few steps forward cradling her little baby. "Daddy…!" she called down the hallway but he didn't come, "Daddy!"

Someone came out of a room down the hall…a very big man. He was too far away to see his face but he was big and didn't really have hair and immediately Chelsea bolted down the hallway screaming for him.

"Hey!" Tiffany gasped and started after her, "Chelsea!"

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY DADDY DADDY!" she screamed while bolting down the hallway with a huge smile on her face, "DADDY DADDY DADDY DA-"

She stopped dead as the man walked right past her…he wasn't Daddy at all. He looked nothing like him. Sniffling and hyperventilating on the spot, Chelsea threw her restless self to the ground and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Chelsea!" Tiffany screamed while watching the state the baby was throwing herself into intentionally, "PLEASE honey no!"

Chelsea screamed so loud and put herself in such a frenzy the baby literally cried until she passed out holding onto her baby doll in Tiffany's arms. The young woman shook her head and actually had to sniffle, biting back a tear at the little girl's antics.

"Poor Chelsea…" Thorn sighed while going back to stacking her blocks when someone appeared right behind her and sat down next to Oxa, who growled.

"So…" Phil watched her a moment before pointing to the blocks with a smile, "whatcha doin'…?"

Thorn craned her neck and faced him to stare him in the eye for a long minute.

"Daddy says not to talk to terrorists."

…

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie Bear…" Mindy sighed in a bit of a singsong tone while James sat behind her with his head in the crook of her neck while rubbing her shoulders. Elizabeth cooed at them both while grabbing at her own feet and trying to stick her little foot covered in a pink sock in her mouth. Mindy inhaled sharply and covered a hand over her mouth, "Lizzie!"

James's eyes drew up at the mentioning of his baby's name.

"NO, Lizzie!" she tried to hide the giggle as Elizabeth bit at her own toes on the bed right below her, "No bitey foot! You-"

"I like baby feet!" James nodded at her and though his back felt like it was going to completely break in half he bent down and actually took both of Elizabeth's feet and let out a loud growl while biting them. Mindy and the baby both laughed and Elizabeth went to tangle her tiny fists in his hair like she always did, but it was all short and military-like so she smacked around his head to try and find the hair, but there was none to be had.

"Looks like I am not the only one who hates that your hair is gone" Mindy huffed while wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his head, "Grow your beautiful hair long, Jamie-darling…"

"Are YOU kidding?" he teased and craned his neck to bite Mindy's nose, "I could be missing skin from my eyeballs and our Lizzie Bear would think I am still the most handsome man ever"

Mindy smiled warmly watching him lift and kiss all over their daughter's face, nomming on her cheek and neck so the baby began to squeal and extend her arms to hug around his head.

"That's because you are…" she leaned close and whispered in his ear, gently nibbling on the lobe before placing sensual kisses below his ear and starting to trail down his neck until she reached the beauty mark in the lower front center. He would have pulled her up by her hair, but she still had that hot pink wig on and the transplant wasn't for another few weeks.

"Baby Doll…" he rubbed the back of her neck and pulled her head up to kiss her on the lips. Elizabeth's eyes were riveted by the pink wig since it wasn't what she was used to looking at on her mother's head, so out of broad curiosity she reached out and ripped the wig off Mindy's head as she and James kissed, making the young woman scream and bury her face in James's chest.

"LIZZIE!" she shrieked angrily and shielded her bald head with James's arm, trying not to cry she was so embarrassed when he kissed the top of her head and gave Elizabeth a stern look, but couldn't keep it for more than a millisecond.

"Lizzie Bear…" he exhaled knowingly with a kiss to the infant's nose, "give that back to Daddy." She babbled something and shook the wig like a rattle, making Mindy shrivel up more in shame and James bit her arm until she laughed so hard she dropped it in his hand, "That's my girl."

Before kissing Mindy's cheek and fixing her wig he shook his head at Elizabeth once again until she stuck her fingers in his mouth and he kissed them all at once. Mindy's little arms twined around James and the very way she'd been looking at Elizabeth made James frown and press a kiss to her temple, moving their baby an inch from her mother's face so Mindy had no choice but to stare at her and smile.

"How could you stay mad at this face, Baby Doll?" he nuzzled her neck and kissed her firmly on the lips, "How could you ever stay mad at this face?"

Mindy pouted her lips at Elizabeth and their daughter blew a raspberry at her, reaching to be hugged with a squeal and of course Mindy obliged. Elizabeth's head went right on Mindy's shoulder and with a kiss to her wispy blonde hair Mindy rubbed her back. James frowned and wrapped both his women into a tight hug, bending despite the huge sharp pain to snuggle his wife's neck and kiss Elizabeth's hair.

"She's only a baby, darling" he reminded Mindy with puppy eyes and Mindy nodded while keeping her lips glued to Lizzie's head about an inch from James's, "You know she loves you with her eyes closed, sweetheart…"

Mindy's eyes lifted only for a second so she could move the inch up Lizzie's head so her lips brushed his.

"I love you, Jamie" she allowed their lips to brush again before finally opening her mouth to his kiss, "and I love you too" her eyes dropped as he still placed little kisses on the corner of her mouth, "my Lizzie Bear. Even if you are a little butthead"

"I love you, Baby Doll" he hugged her even tighter and they began kissing again, "I want to take you home…" he groaned into her mouth and Eskimo kissed her, "and reap the full benefit of our live-in nanny…"

"I wanna go home too" she nodded with a sniffle, "I want home, Jamie-darling, I do! I don't like it here anymore no more hospitals!"

"Pretty soon I promise no more hospitals…" he whispered gently and nodded reassuringly to her, "no more hospitals soon…"

With a sniffle she nodded and they kissed again, deepening it every second it was held when Elizabeth stuck her hand up between their mouths and both laughed before kissing her fingers.

…

The way James slept with both her and Elizabeth on his chest always made Mindy smile. He had stopped trying to put on the entire garb every time a nurse or doctor came in because they knew it was futile to get him to do anything. He was completely immovable when it came to his Baby Doll and no one was going to convince him of anything. Hospital 'policy' didn't apply to him.

Both his arms conveniently circled and locked around both his wife and child, and while snuggling into his warmth Mindy stared at how the shadows played across his features and she tried not to cry he was so beautiful. It reflected in their daughter, who pretty much had most of his features and looked completely like him…as well as acted. She was his little clone and she felt like hell for even thinking about being angry or upset with her so she actually shook the baby until she woke and placed kisses all on her nose.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie Bear…" she frowned and placed kisses all over the baby's face as she reached out and touched her mother's face, "I did not mean to yell, I love you my darling baby forever and ever…" she sniffled and kissed her forehead as the infant just stared with a dreamy smile across her face, "I don't hate you I love you, Lizzie Bear I really really love you more than anything I love you. You are perfect but your mommy is a mean bad lady and I have a stupid bad horrible brain. I love you, Lizzie Bear my perfect perfect baby please don't hate me don't be mad at me-"

"Ma!" was all Elizabeth shouted at her when Mindy started to hyperventilate and shake on James's chest, giving the baby kisses everywhere until she went back to sleep and her attention switched to James.

"Jamie…" she whimpered and began kissing him lovingly, wanting him to wake up and kiss her back. She loved kissing him in his sleep, it was probably one of her favorite things in the whole wide world just to watch him sleep and kiss him, sometimes touch him. She typically woke up earlier than he did but wouldn't leave the bed without him, so she'd watch him sleep as long as she could and place kisses everywhere. She had done other things to him while he slept, but she liked it better when he was awake so he could react to her doing those types of things to his body. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up, "What would you like from my life?"

"….Mommy…!" the very way that came off Cooper's tongue made Mindy slam the phone down on the bed, rip the IV out of her arm, squirm out of James's arms, roll off the bed, and bolt for the door in bare feet before turning the handle and sprinting down the hallway in her hot pink wig and big sunglasses. Elizabeth started to cry once she realized her mother was gone but it was too late.

…

"COOPER!" Mindy skidded around a bend and nearly toppled over, ignoring the stinging pain in her wrist from ripping the IV out and stumbled into Cooper's room, where she saw him curled in a ball whimpering on the bed while Connor was passed out. Spike woke up and trotted over to Mindy, but she was too horrified at the sight of Cooper all shriveled up like that to really think, "Cooper!"

She bolted to the bed and jumped up to literally be grabbed and cuddled into like a lifeline as Cooper shivered and trembled in her arms like he'd seen a ghost.

"Cooper, baby…" shaking her head worriedly she panicked and looked him over, "what's wrong, sweetie who hurt you?" she curled her lips and panicked, "Tell Mommy, I can't help you if you don't…"

"Mommy…" he whimpered and buried his head into her chest, biting back tears first until Mindy realized who was missing.

"Where did Joie go?"

Cooper's clouded blue eyes drew up and told her everything she could have needed to know.

"He's gone, Mommy…" his hands dug into her skin and he watched a teardrop hit her hospital gown, "He's really really gone, Mommy he's never coming back NEVER-"

He gasped when gently she shushed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Baby, baby, baby…" she frowned and kissed his hair, "you know he could not stay…"

"I don't care" he looked up but couldn't remove his head from her stomach as he started to sob, "I WANTED HIM TO STAY! I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO AWAY MOMMY ITS NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR ITS NOT-"

Her thumbs brushed under his eyes and the back of her hand stroked his cheek. Holding the wig on with one hand she dipped her head and kissed his cheek before going for his forehead.

"Shhhhh…" her gentle voice began to sedate him, but now he was just shivering violently with bitter tears making their way down his face, "do you remember what I told you about your real Mommy a long time ago?"

"Mom…" he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her even tighter before nodding.

"Joie is like her…" she ran her fingers through his hand and nodded, "He's always with you all the time"

"I can't fucking see him ever again or be with him, Mommy I miss him I want him BACK I want him!"

"I know, baby…" she frowned and kissed his hair, "it SUCKS, baby, I know, I know…"

"Mommy…!" he whimpered and snuggled into her even harder, "He went away he's fucking gone now I have no one and-"

"Wrong" she shook her head and brushed a hand over his cheek as he lay in her lap, "you have me. No matter what happens you always have me…"

"You don't…" 'you don't love me like that' was about to come from his mouth but he managed not to say it.

"I love you, baby, I do…" she smiled and brushed his hair with the back of her hand, "forever and ever, I love you…you're so special, Cooper"

"That's why everyone around me dies, right?" his hands shook when she kissed them and shook her head.

"I love you" she silence him with another tight embrace and she simply sat there and held him as he cried.

"Mommy…" he sniffled and just couldn't stop saying her name for the life of him she made everything better he needed her holding him just like this, "Mommy, don't go! Don't leave me when you go with him, PLEASE!" he begged and started sobbing again, "PLEASE don't go away from me not you too! Not you too PLEASE Mommy not you too! Don't go don't let him take you away!"

"Nobody is taking me away from you…" she whispered while rubbing his back, both unaware of the shadow lingering in the dark hallway.

"No…!" he whimpered and dug his fingers into her more to smell her skin again, "He's gonna make you go away and leave me forever I don't wanna live, Mom! I fucking don't"

"I love you" she kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his hair, "nobody is going to-"

"DAD will-"

"Daddy cannot keep me away from you and he knows it"

"But-"

"You're my baby and I love you" she said conclusively, "I really really love you and-"

"WHY?" Cooper begged, "WHY do you still-"

"That's for me to know and me only" she kissed his forehead, "You know how I feel about Daddy…yet I'm not listening to him for YOU…do you have any idea how much you mean to me? What it would do to me if you died?"

"Mommy…" he begged when finally something huge came in and Mindy was ripped from around the waist off the bed and handed Elizabeth, James territorially staring down Cooper before kissing Mindy's temple and hugging her close with a single arm.


	95. Chapter 95

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **EternalxInsanity**: lol That's a fitting reaction.

…

"Jamie…" Mindy turned herself around so she could stare up at the absolutely furious man. She shook her head and tried to gently nudge him back towards the door but he wasn't going anywhere. His eyes were glued in on Cooper, who was just hanging his head and trembling. "Baby it's okay," she said, trying to soothe her enraged husband. "You don't need to be mad-"

"Baby Doll you're not supposed to be running around like this," he said, hugging her protectively while giving Cooper an absolute deadly glare.

"Jamie darling it's fine, I'm not-"

"You scared me running off like that," he said, finally looking at her.

"I'm sorry Jamie," she quickly apologized, trying desperately to keep his attention on her. "I didn't mean it."

"It's not your fault Baby Doll," he said with a shake of his head. He carefully maneuvered her so she was behind him and narrowed his eyes at Cooper. "It's his."

"Jamie no-" Mindy tried to pull him back but he wasn't having it.

"What I want to know is, what the FUCK gives you the right to even THINK you can call her down here to be with you?" His hands were literally shaking and it was taking every ounce of self control he had in his body not to go over there and throttle Cooper. The only reason he was even bothering to restrain himself because he had promised Mindy not to kill Cooper. It had been a totally insane promise to make but what else could he have done? What Mindy wanted, Mindy got. He lived and breathed for her so he hadn't thought twice about making the promise at the time. He did kind of regret it now but he wasn't going to break it. He could never break a promise to her because she meant too much to him. "Huh? Can you tell me that Cooper?"

Cooper couldn't speak. He just curled up into the fetal position and shook violently. He didn't care what James did to him anymore. He just wanted to die. Losing Jeff had hurt him but losing Joie again? No, it was too much for him. He wanted to die. He didn't even care how it happened at this point. As long as he died that would be fine with him.

"Hey!" James said, becoming cross when he didn't get a response. "BOY! Answer me!"

Cooper flinched instinctively out of fear. Mark calling him boy always irritated him but James doing it scared the fuck out of him.

James shook his head in disgust. "Why don't you say anything? Why don't you beg ME to not take her away from you?" He had heard everything that had been said between Cooper and Mindy and he was not pleased with Cooper at all at the moment (not that he was even remotely pleased with him to begin with anyway).

The sound of James's voice penetrated Connor's sleep and he sat straight up, staring at James with wide eyes. "Daddy?"

"Isn't that what you said?" James asked, literally ignoring Connor. "You said that I was going to take her away from you?" He let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm sorry, but WHO in the HELL told you that you had any claim to her at all anymore? Huh? Can you tell me that? I'm her husband. I take care of her and love her more than fucking life itself. YOU are just the little shit who took advantage of her when you raped her and you're taking advantage of her now by getting her to feel sorry for you. She's not even supposed to be out of her room without all kinds of protective garb on. Are you fucking trying to make her sick?"

"Jamie no," Mindy said, placing one of her small hands on his back. "He wasn't doing that. He's just sad honey. Joie left and he was just sad."

"Well we ALL knew Joie was going to have to leave," James said with a shake of his head. He raised his eyebrows as he realized Cooper was furiously wiping his eyes. "Aw, what's the matter? The rapist is sad that he can't pretend he can live happily ever after with his dead ex-boyfriend?" That was beyond low but he didn't care. Cooper's feelings were the very least of his concern.

"Daddy stop!" Connor ordered, rolling off his bed and taking a few steps forward. "You're being mean, stop it!"

Cooper took a couple of loud breaths, finally moving his head up so he could give James a desperate look. "Just kill me," he pleaded softly. "Please…"

"No!" Mindy exclaimed, violently shaking her head at the same time. "No don't say that!"

"Yeah Coopy!" Connor agreed. "Don't give him any ideas!"

"I just want to die," Cooper whimpered, too lost in his own pain to even care about surviving the night.

James snorted and slowly shook his head. "So now you want to die?" That was just too funny to him. "For what? Your own selfish gain? So you can be with Joie again?" He couldn't help but start laughing at that.

Cooper dropped his gaze and closed his eyes, tears leaking out even though he was trying to stop them. Connor noticed that and he started shaking his head and trying to pull James away from Cooper.

"Daddy stop! Leave him alone! He's sad!"

"I don't care," James said indifferently. He yanked himself free of Connor's grip and kept his eyes on Cooper. He wasn't about to take Cooper up on his plea now, even though he had still wanted to a few minutes ago. There was no point of doing it when it was going to be a mercy killing. Right now, Cooper was actually more miserable alive and that was just fine with him. "What do you think is going to happen if I do kill you?" he asked Cooper. You'll be reunited with Joie again?" He shook his head. "No. I loved Joie but no. You didn't deserve to see him when he saved you in the desert and even if I did kill you now, you won't be with him again. You'll just fucking burn in a pit of fire and you will NEVER EVER be with him again."

"Jamie!" Mindy gasped, unable to keep quiet at his words.

Cooper just buried his face into his pillow and sobbed weakly. He had no defense to James's words. They were just making him want to die more.

"Daddy stop!" Connor begged, hitting James on his chest. "Stop it!"

"Connor don't hit him!" Mindy said, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"He's hurting him!" Connor exclaimed unhappily. It did no good to say that really. Mindy wasn't going to stop James unless he physically put his hands on Cooper and Connor couldn't get him to stop because he didn't want to listen. There had to be something he could to do to make him shut up. Something…anything…

Inspiration struck him in the form of Elizabeth cooing in Mindy's arms. It just clicked in his brain and even though he knew she wouldn't work because she was too little and dumb to know what James was saying, there were others that would work just fine. "MEAN!" he screamed, yanking himself away from Mindy so he could place a very hard open hand slap to James's back and run towards the door.

"CONNOR!" Mindy screeched as James groaned in pain and nearly stumbled over.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Connor quickly apologized. "Love you Daddy even though you're an asshole!" He went out the door and Snoopy was right on his heels but he didn't even really notice his own puppy following him. He had a plan that needed to go into effect before it was too late.

…

Tiffany rolled her eyes at Phil, who was sitting there and pouting like a child. "are you seriously doing this right now?" she asked incredulously. "Really? This is what you've been reduced to?"

Phil just kept pouting. "The baby called me a terrorist. That man is corrupting her. He's evil and must be destroyed."

Tiffany had to roll her eyes again and adjusted the now awake Chelsea on her hip. "Well maybe if you would just shave that beard-"

"Tiffany!" Connor yelled, him and Snoopy both skidding to a stop right in front of her.

"Connor? What are you-"

"Gimmie!" He literally snatched Chelsea right out of her arms and hugged her close to his chest. "Wanna see Daddy Chelsea? Huh? Do you want to see Daddy?"

"Daddy?" That sure as hell got her attention.

"Yes. Let's go see Daddy." He stopped to scoop up Scarlett and Tryg and then took off running.

"Hey!" Thorn said, jumping up to her feet and running after Connor. "You give her back right now!" She was referring to Scarlett of course but Connor wasn't stopping for her.

"Babies!" Tiffany yelled, chasing after them alongside Thorn, Oxa and Amber. Phil just stayed right where he was at though. "I'll keep this room company!" he yelled after them. "Don't worry about it you guys, I've got this!"

…

"That boy is going to get it," James muttered through gritted teeth. His back was fucking killing him now because Connor had taken it upon himself to hit it. He had sat down in an attempt to ease it but there still was some horrible shooting pains going all through it.

Mindy gently rubbed it an attempt to make it feel better. "He gotted upset because you were not being very nice. He shouldn't have hit you though. That was bad."

"Eh, that's just Connor," he said with a roll of his eyes. Honestly if it hadn't been for the bone marrow procedure, he would have been able to easily blow the hit off. But because he was in so much pain as it was, Connor's actions had really fucking hurt. "I'll threaten to take away his privilege to eat ice cream and he'll be groveling at my feet in no time."

Mindy pursed her lips together, still not liking that Connor had hit him at all. "I could give you a message," she offered.

He grinned and kissed her lightly. "Maybe later. Right now, I think the boy and I here need to establish some ground rules." His eyes narrowed at Cooper, who was still hiding his face from him. "Look at me," he ordered. His eyes narrowed when Cooper didn't obey. "LOOK AT ME!"

Cooper just about jumped out of his skin and he finally reluctantly looked up.

"The reason you're still alive is because SHE-" James stopped to point at Mindy "begged for your life. She convinced me not to finish you off and when you're able to get up you need to get on your hands and knees and fucking kiss the ground she walks on because you owe her big time. But don't you DARE think you can get any kind of funny ideas in your head, you hear me? I want you to stay away from this fucking family and that does include her. If you even LOOK at her funny-"

"DADDY!"

James and Mindy both spun around to see that Connor was back and he had Chelsea, Tryg and Scarlett with him. "Look, here's babies," he said, setting Tryg and Scarlett down by Mindy and giving James Chelsea. "See the babies? The babies are here so you can't be mean because you don't want to look like a meanie in front of the babies!" He stuck his tongue out at James and then jumped on to the bed with Cooper and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy!" Chelsea exclaimed, clutching his neck like there was no tomorrow and James couldn't help but turn his attention away from Cooper and Connor to focus on her. "Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

"Hi honey," he said, kissing the side of her head and hugging her back.

"Baby Chelsea!" She held up her doll and showed it off proudly.

"Have you been playing with her like I taught you?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded her head and then rested it on his shoulder. "My daddy."

"Connor kidnapped me Mommy," Scarlett said as she hugged Mindy tightly. "He did he did!"

"I did not!" Connor denied.

"Did too!" Thorn said as she, Tiffany, Amber and Oxa came in. "I saw you do it Connor! I did I did!"

"Connor was just taking us to see Mommy though!" Tryg pointed out. He had climbed into Mindy's lap and was hugging her tight. "That's not bad at all! It's good! Really really good!"

Amber's jaw dropped when she realized Mindy was there with no protective garb on at all. "Mommy! Where is the stuff you're supposed to wear? You can't be out here without it you'll get sick!"

Mindy slowly shook her head. "No Ambie-"

"Yes Mommy! Yes you can!" Amber put her hands on her hips and shook her head at James. "Daddy you get her back up to her room right now! You know better than that."

James glared over at Cooper, blaming him for that before giving Amber a sheepish look. "Amber-"

"Don't you Amber me!" Amber said, making Tiffany put her hand over her mouth and laugh because a six year old was lecturing her parents like they were children. "You get Mommy back to her room and you get her back now!"

Connor snickered at James. "Ha ha, you're in trouble!"

James just glared at him. "So are you."

Connor just shrugged. "So? You shut up to Coopy so I still win. So suck on that Daddy."

…

James took Mindy and the kids upstairs to Mindy's room while Tiffany stayed behind to keep an eye on Connor while he tended to Cooper. When they got up there, Amber bullied Thorn, Scarlett and Tryg into putting on the protective garb they were supposed to wear and she tried to get Chelsea to do it too but James had stepped in and told her to back off. Chelsea didn't want to keep it on and James didn't have it in him to make her do it.

"Mommy you can't be running around to see Cooper," Amber scolded, her hands on her hips and her head shaking in a disapproving way. "You're supposed to be trying to get better."

"I know and I am," Mindy said in her defense. "But Cooper's still my baby and he needed me-"

"No Mommy, he's not a baby," Amber objected. "And need you my ass."

"Amber!" James said with a shake of his head.

"What?" she said with a shrug. "It's not the worst thing I've said. Besides, you're not doing what you're supposed to be doing. The doctors told you to wear this stuff because it was what you're supposed to do and are you listening? No!"

"Ambie it's fine," he insisted. "She's got my marrow in her so she's pretty much just a part of me and now and besides, if I was going to get her sick I think it would have happened already.

"Excuses excuses," she said, folding her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowing at him.

Mindy giggled and elbowed James playfully. "You're in trouble," she said in a sing song.

"I'm being lectured by a six year old," James said with a sigh. "What has my life come to?" He motioned for Amber to come on to the bed with the rest of them and she did, putting her arms around Mindy and hugging her tightly. "I just don't want you to get sick Mommy," she said. "That's all. Cooper is icky so you could have gotten sick from him and-"

"Cooper is not icky honey," Mindy said gently.

"Yes he is!" Scarlett chimed in. "He's a boy!"

"Hey!" Tryg objected. "Boys are not icky! You girls are icky!"

"Are not!" Thorn said.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Enough," James said gently, stopping the argument before it got too far. He tucked a piece of Chelsea's hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "Can you show Daddy what you do with the baby when it's time for her to go to sleep?"

Chelsea nodded and cradled her baby closely as she rocked it gently in her arms.

"Good girl!" he praised, kissing her on her forehead.

"Daddy!" she said happily, pressing her lips against his before laying down on his chest and hugging him tight.

"She's missed you," Thorn informed him. "Lots and lots. She saw a big man with no hair and she ran after him because she thought it was you."

"She did what?" James said, his brow furrowing in concern.

"She wanted you Daddy," Scarlett said. "And then you weren't there so she sat down and screamed and cried until she went to sleep."

"She doesn't understand why you don't come home," Amber added. "She waits for you all the time."

James hugged Chelsea tightly, not liking that he was hearing that. The last thing he wanted in the world was for one of his kids to be upset and it hurt even worse that it was her of all of them because she was so attached to him. "Princess? Can you look at Daddy please?"

Chelsea looked up at him and smiled and touched his face.

"When this is all over Daddy and Mommy are going to come home for good okay? And we'll never ever have to do something like this again. Okay?"

Chelsea held up her doll and James kissed it before kissing her and nomming all over her face, making her squeal with laughter and Mindy's eyes well up with tears once again as she watched the two of them together.


	96. Chapter 96

**NeroAnne**: Aw, it's okay. It sucks being sick. And yeah, they are very sweet together. Chelsea is just beyond adorable and she's just got James completely by the heart. **Esha Napoleon**: Thank you!

…

Six weeks later Mindy underwent general anesthesia at eight that morning and was able to literally walk right out of the operating room at around four in the afternoon.

James had been nervously sitting with both Elizabeth and Chelsea in his lap and began to zone out to pass the time quicker when a sea of chestnut hair brushed his face and a handful of his longish dark brown hair was grabbed, immediately causing his eyes to lift and stare at Mindy with the longest, thickest chestnut hair he'd ever seen along with her exact shapely eyebrows and long black eyelashes smiling at him.

"Hi Jamie!" she giggled and before he could even fully react she kissed his forehead and went for his lips when she caught the incredibly soft look in his eyes and he eyeballed her like she was a little angel herself.

"You look beautiful" he choked out before physically digging a hand in her scalp and nailing her right on the lips for as long as he could hold it.

…

"Mommy!" Chelsea giggled and began to pull at her mother's hair in the hospital room as she began gathering her things with James so they could finally go home. He'd been grabbing their things with one arm and kissing Mindy's neck while holding her with the other, loving the feeling of her hair brushing across his face again.

"You like it, Chelsea Ray?" Mindy giggled and leaned down towards the bed so Chelsea could give her hair another swift tug to ensure it was real, and it was. James was more than happy he chose the girl he did for Mindy's head, it looked absolutely phenomenal on her. Sure, his hair would grow it out eventually since she had his hair now, but that didn't matter. What mattered how was that he was looking at his absolutely gorgeous wife with a new temporary hair color but she was as happy as ever.

"YES!" Chelsea giggled and nodded, giving Mindy a kiss on the lips and then clung to her like a monkey before reaching and touching James's narrow bridge of his nose since his attention had been completely zoned on kissing Mindy's neck. Elizabeth was squealing in her carrier since she seemed to sense they were going somewhere and she hadn't left Mommy and Daddy's side pretty much at all since Mindy checked into the hospital two months ago.

"MA!" Elizabeth shouted and snagged both parents' attention, "Mum mum mum"

"Mum mum mum!" Mindy repeated while bending and giving her a big kiss, "I LOVE YOU, Lizzie Bear, yes I do!"

James kept his nose buried in Mindy's hair because he was so grateful for her to have it back he had a hard time paying attention to anything else even though he was trying to. Mindy's hair was a part of her personality that he had so long missed and it was back now, and she was prettier than ever, and he knew she was going to dye it black as soon as they got out of there so he was excited for another trip right before they went home. He was going to take her to her favorite fancy restaurant too so he had Tiffany bring Mindy a somewhat fancy dress since her public awaited her and he and the babies were dressed semi-nice as well. Chelsea had become too much to handle at home so James happily had spent the last six weeks living with her, Elizabeth, and Mindy in the hospital.

"Daddy!" Chelsea giggled and stuck her fingers in his mouth until he bit them, keeping one arm around Mindy's waist and the other now was on Chelsea's face.

"YES, sweetheart?" his eyebrows rose excitedly and he nodded eagerly for her inquiry because he loved that baby something so scary it hurt him to think about.

He still had that zing of dislocating her shoulder every time he looked her way and it made him want to sit with her in his lap and lull her to sleep until the end of time. He didn't care what anyone had to say about it, Chelsea more than any of Mindy's kids was his. He saw them all as his own anyway and honestly believed they were, but Chelsea still he held in a bit of a different regard. It was nothing he could help, it didn't mean he loved her any more than his other children. He had seven that he lived and breathed for along with their mother that he couldn't be apart from for more than a minute.

"Bye-bye hos-pal?" she frowned and he nodded with a big kiss to her lips.

"Yes, Princess" he ran his fingers through her long loosely-curled blonde hair and nodded, "bye-bye hospital forever."

"Good" Chelsea nodded curtly and extended her arms to hug his head since his head was in Mindy's neck anyway.

"Very good, I know" he nommed her cheek and took her from Mindy so he could help her finish packing. They had seven-thirty reservations at PF Chang's Chinese Bistro Las Vegas and he wasn't going to make her late for her favorite restaurant. Regardless of how he felt about Chinese food before Mindy had introduced him to the fancy restaurant, he never ever tasted anything remotely like the way that place made Chinese. It made people who normally hated the cooking order seconds and extra dishes. "I know you like when you come with Mommy and me to dinner too, right?"

"YES!" Chelsea giggled and reached for his face so they could kiss again. Unlike most small children who were nightmares in restaurants, Chelsea was absolutely phenomenal and although she had the Autistic habit of only eating carbs and only eating them plain, James had started a deal with Chelsea called 'try new things' where Chelsea had to try one new thing each week so she could expand her horizons even if she didn't like what she was eating. He wanted things to get to the point where Mindy no longer had to make a special dinner for Chelsea, and that whenever they went to a restaurant he didn't have to explain that Chelsea was a pain in the ass and only ate her food plain. "Try new things!"

"Yes you are" he nodded with a big kiss to her cheek, "And you're so GOOD at it, Princess! You always like when you try something new and aren't silly about things"

"Yes" Chelsea nodded and kissed him more.

"That's okay, you can pretend I am not in the room" Mindy said with a bit of a coy smirk, receiving her ass being grabbed and a kiss to the cheek as James helped her pack her last few things and smiled at Elizabeth in her carrier.

"Are you ready to leave with Daddy and Mommy, Lizzie Bear?" he asked excitedly and the infant reached out her arms towards him with a squeal, so he bent and kissed her all over because he just couldn't help himself. Mindy smiled at him softly before reaching and caressing his cheek with her open palm.

"You're so beautiful, Jamie…" she smiled adoringly before running her fingers through his longish dark hair which was hanging loosely in his eyes, "I love you too much."

He pouted his lips at her before shaking his head, grabbing a large piece of luggage since both of them had been living there for so long, and taking Elizabeth's carrier before giving his wife a long kiss and a shake of the head.

"No such thing as too much."

…

James, Mindy, and Chelsea made their way down the halls to check out on the first floor with Elizabeth in her carrier, Mindy happily and proudly tossing her new hair about as she went because she was feeling so much like herself again.

"You're adorable, Baby Doll" they kissed and he nuzzled her neck quickly when the elevator reached the second floor and she stopped it, making James growl and Mindy turned and pointed her finger at him.

"I'm getting Connor, Jamie-darling! He's coming home with us, okay?"

"Yeah?" he scoffed, "Since when?"

"Since" she stood on the tips of her toes and exited the elevator with him, leaning and pulling his neck down by his hair to give him several open-mouthed kisses, "I telled him that he will see Cooper soon when I come back and bring him to a new place-"

"Baby Doll…" he bumped the bridge of his nose against hers affectionately and shook his head, "no…"

"I love you" she said stiffly before snuggling as close to his chest as she could get, "I love love love you, Jamie-darling more than anyone. I will never love anybody more than you because I love you" she shrugged simply and they kissed longer, "Let me get Connor, okay? Then we can go eat, and then see our babies, and you promised be a bubble bath…"

"I promise you the most luxurious bubble bath you've ever had…" they kissed more and he winked at her, "don't take seven hours, we have reservations."

…

Cooper sat with his knees pulled up to his chest staring at the blank wall ahead of him when Mindy walked in with her lengthy chestnut hair swinging behind her and he snapped upright in bed. Obviously James had been feeding her like crazy because she looked so happy and healthy…she truly was a new woman and looked absolutely phenomenal.

"Mommy!" Connor sprang off the bed and ran to the doorway, throwing his arms around Mindy and playing with the lengthy hair which fell below her hips, "Your hair is back, Mommy! You look pretty!"

"THANK you, baby" she kissed his cheek and smoothed his hair down, "Are you all ready to go to out to dinner with me and Daddy?"

She eyeballed him and she did have Tiffany bring him a nice pair of pants and a button-down shirt, and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Yes Mommy!" Connor nodded when Mindy grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Mommy has to get her hair dyed first" she knew the groan would come to she held up a finger and smiled coyly, "BUT" she giggled, "Daddy says he's going to take you, Lizzie Bear, and Chelsea to go rent a movie and get snacks while my hair is getting done, okay? And by the time you come back I will be done and we can go stuff our faces, okay?

"

"They have the dessert shots right?" Connor asked hopefully and Mindy's eyes widened.

"They fucking better or I'll kick ass in a way you have never seen before…"

"Is Daddy waiting for me?" he frowned and tried to see into the hallway when Mindy nodded and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

"You look very handsome and yes he is with Lizzie Bear and Chelsea…he's waiting for you" she nodded and picked up Snoopy, letting the beagle lick her face before rubbing her nose against his, "Snoopy and Spike get to come to dinner with us"

"REALLY?" Connor's eyes widened and Mindy nodded along happily

"Yes."

"HOW Mommy?" he asked excitedly, "How did you do it?"

"Because Mommy is Mindy fricken' Lawson and I get what I want" she kissed his cheek and ushered them all out the door, making Connor frown and look back at her sadly.

"Are you coming, Mommy?"

"Yes" she nodded and blew him a kiss, "Tell Daddy I love and I am coming."

"Okay Mommy!" Connor raced to the bed and threw his arms around Cooper, "Mommy says we will be back soon to help you find a house"

"Yes we will" Mindy nodded and waited for him to leave, "Now go on…"

"Daddy will stop being mean soon, Coopy" Connor nodded and threw his arms around Cooper, "I will be back with Mommy and"

"Okay, Conman," Cooper nodded weakly and now played Mindy's game, "Why don't you go wait for Dad so I can say bye to Mom?"

"Okay Coopy" Connor gave him a tight squeeze and picked up both Snoopy and Spike before starting for the door, "See ya, Mommy!"

"I'm coming, baby" Mindy nodded before walking to the bed and sitting with Cooper, rubbing his back and hugging him as tightly as she could. "I love you…" her little fingers brushed the dark hair from his face and she placed kisses all over the side if his face, "I love you so much, Cooper, you're my best friend ever in the world and I love you."

"Mom…" he whimpered and admired the scarlet gown she wore and her new hair, "you're so fucking beautiful"

"Nah" she waved him off before gently tracing her fingers under his puffy eyelids and kissing his cheek, "You're restless, I do not like it."

"Mommy, I…" he threw his arms around her and snuggled into her neck, running his fingers through his hair and crying on her shoulder, "I want to fucking die, Mom, I don't want to fucking be here nobody wants me here and-"

"I want you here" she corrected and clamped a hand in his hair, "I love you so fucking much more than like anyone I love you, bub."

"Please…" he sniffled and let the tears fall freely, trying to refrain from ripping the IV out of his wrist and using it to slit it, "I spent the entire past two months wanting to fucking die in ways I can't even-"

"You're going to a brand new house soon and I will help you find one you like and pay for it" she nodded curtly with a kiss to his temple, "I will NOT let him hurt you and he won't hurt you anymore, okay?"

"Mommy, I…" he panted a moment before kissing her hair and burying his nose in it, "Mommy I missed you I wanted you here everything Dad said was true he meant it he fucking meant it-"

"You know Daddy can be stingy when he is very mad-"

"He couldn't ever fucking get that way with you or the kids"

"He does it because you are a big boy" she nodded meekly, "He knows how to get to you and he throws it in your face but I cannot blame him, Cooper. He's upset you hurt him very badly, I love Daddy and I could not make him stop even if I did not agree with him"

"I understand, Mommy" he sniffled and silently cried into her neck, "I really do, I do"

"He was protecting me,"

"And I should have known better than to fucking take advantage of you, Mom!" he cried and started yelling at her, "I fucking RAPED YOU, Mommy! I RAPED you! I took advantage of you, I hurt you, I did things-"

"I don't care" she shrugged and shook her head, "What I care about was how hurt Daddy got because he is my life…and I will not yell at him for saying how he feels…but I won't let him hurt you. You are not taking advantage of me-"

"Mommy…" he croaked and she felt his tears soaking her neck as he held her, "I want to die…I really want to die, Mommy, please can you do it? Can you do It for me, please? I trust you; you deserve to do it-"

"Never ever fucking ever in my life" she shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair more, "You are my beautiful darling baby and I love you, Cooper. I am going to have fun with your hair when you are released in a few days and we are going to make it so pretty and beautiful just like you"

"Mommy, no…" his hands dug into her skin and he shook his head worriedly, "You can't, Mommy you can't"

"I can" she nodded and kissed his cheek, "I love you. Now that Joie is goned" she knew he froze up so she shushed him and kissed him harder, "you only have me left…and I am going to make him proud"

"You already did" he croaked and snuggled her hard, "You make everyone proud you're perfect, Mommy"

"Shhhh" she shook her head and kissed his hair, "I don't want you to go anywhere but here. It can be selfish" she shrugged, "sure, but I love you and want you to live for me"

"I did" he replied bitterly, "and look what I did to you"

"It's my fault I kissed you" she frowned when immediately he shook his head and held her tightly.

Yeah, a part of him was still wildly in love with her that pain wouldn't ever go away but he wouldn't express it. That would go right back in the vault with everything else for no one but himself to ever know. He'd kissed her, he'd hooked up with her, he'd touched and made love to her (that was how it seemed to him at the time they did it)…those types of feelings didn't just vanish because he fucked up. Yes, he fucked up majorly and he knew he did, and now he simply was forced to look at her and be reminded every day of what he'd done to her and how it was all his fault. He was still guilty but not crazed. His love for her was significantly subdued, but it wouldn't go anywhere. He'd still look at her like the sun shone out her ass and do whatever it was she wanted, and come to her when he had an issue as well as snuggle with her at night. Despite how much he loathed himself he knew she would never allow him to believe she felt the same. He was 'her baby' and no one would take him from her. He liked thinking that way; it gave him something to look forward to.

"No…" he denied her and rested the bridge of his nose against her face, "it's me. I'm a fucking self-centered selfish-"

"No" she shook his head and pressed her forehead to his, "I love you and I do not love mean bastards."

"I'm going to fucking hell to burn, Mommy you-"

"I don't know shit" she shook her head and kissed his forehead, "I don't even fucking believe in hell and you know who is in hell?" she frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "My fucking parents and parents-in-law…you do not belong with them you are my Cooper and I adore you. You're so smart and sweet and funny and awesome and I love being with you so much because you are the best baby ever"

"Mom, stop" he shook his head and sniffled when she gave him a long kiss to the tip of his nose.

"No" she poked his nose and shook her head, "You deserve to know what you mean to me so you will understand what would happen to me if I lost you"

"Mommy…" he whimpered and shook his head when her finger went to his lips.

"You and Joie will be together again one day" she nodded and kissed his cheek, "I promise you will"

"And what about you, huh?" he croaked into the top of her head and wrapped his arms as tight around her as he could get, "When do I see you when I fucking die? I don't just-"

"Crazy people don't go to heaven" she responded coldly while running her fingers through his hair, "don't worry about me when Joie will-"

"Mom you said you didn't believe in hell…" his eyes narrowed and he held her chin, "which is it?"

"Crazy people go to hell" she reiterated no less coldly.

"Then I'll be fucking down there with you"

"No"

"And so will Dad"

"No"

"MOM!"

"No" she shook her head and kissed his knuckles, "You will all be together again one day I promise"

Cooper stared at her with raised eyebrows, 'And you don't think that Dad's a fucking crazed lunatic?"

"No" she snipped coldly, "Daddy is perfect."

"Please…" he rolled his eyes when a lingering kiss was placed on his knuckles and Mindy drew their foreheads together before hugging his neck tight.

"You are perfect too" she nodded while placing a palm to his cheek and bumping their noses together, "and if you try to kill yourself a part of me will die with you"

"Don't" he whimpered when she shook her head and kissed him on the nose, "I'm not-"

"Cooper…" she sighed and knocked their foreheads, "When I told you if there never was a Daddy that I would be with you…" her lips curled and she nodded, "I meant it."

An airy platonic kiss was placed on his lips and she squeezed his hand, moving to stand when he began to hyperventilate.

"Cooper?" she frowned when he threw his arms around her waist, his head in her stomach, and he sobbed loudly and wouldn't let her leave even though James lingered in the doorway once more, so crying even harder despite James being there he reluctantly let her go and was internally screaming for her to stay, and once he knew she was gone he kicked and screamed for her to come back.


	97. Chapter 97

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **NeroAnne**: Yeah he is-although some could question (I'm looking at James as I type this) whether he actually regrets the entire thing or if he just regrets it because he got caught and it cost him everything Either way, Cooper's got a long LONG road ahead of him and it sure as hell isn't going to be easy. **EternalxInsanity**: Aw it's okay. School does tend to get in the way of shit and leave you tired. And lol I think almost everyone wants to bite Chelsea. She's just that damn biteable.

…

"Bouncy bouncy bouncy!" Connor exclaimed as he hopped up and down in his seat. They had just taken their seats at the restaurant and while he had promised to be good, that promise apparently did not go hand in hand with sitting still. "Bouncy bouncy bouncy bouncy!" He started banging his fists against the table, attracting a shit load of attention to himself.

"Connor," James said, shaking his head at his overexcited son. He was holding Chelsea in his lap so he could help her eat and Mindy had just gotten Elizabeth settled in the high chair the restaurant had provided them.

"Whatty?" Connor said innocently.

"Can you please sit still?"

Connor shrugged and smiled his cutest smile. "Maybe. What's in it for me?"

"Me not being annoyed with you."

Connor snorted loudly at that. "You can't be annoyed with me. Look at me! I'm adorable!"

"Yes you are," Mindy agreed with a nod.

"Baby Doll please, don't encourage him," James said with a groan, which just made them both laugh even more at him. "We don't need him turning into your "dashing" little idiot friend because you stroked his ego too much. Next thing I know he's going to be teaching me how to shave my legs and that is where I have to draw the line Baby Doll. I mean really, what kind of man shaves his legs?"

"A she-man?" Connor said innocently.

Mindy snorted loudly at that. "Are you saying my Cody is a she-man?"

James grinned and grabbed her hand so he could kiss it. "Well if the slipper fits…"

"Jamie!" Mindy exclaimed, giggling as James leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Ick," Connor said, wrinkling his nose because he knew his parents were probably going to start making out at any second. "Gross." He leaned across the table and gave Elizabeth a knowing look. "Hey Lizzie, what do infidels do when we kill them?"

Elizabeth threw her head back and let out a loud shriek.

"Yes!" Connor agreed, bouncing up and down once more. "That's what they do! Good Lizzie, you're not as dumb as I thought you were!"

"Connor!" James said sharply as Mindy quieted Elizabeth back down. "Don't say that shit about your sister."

"Awe Daddy, I didn't mean anything bad by it," Connor said in his defense. "Babies are not that smart. It's not her fault. Watch." He turned back to Elizabeth. "Lizzie, what's knife plus fish?"

Elizabeth just cooed.

He shook his head. "Nope. The answer is dead fish." He reached over and patted her on the head. "It's okay Lizzie, you'll learn that when you get bigger."

Mindy nodded and kissed her baby daughter affectionately. "She will. She'll be a very very smart girl, won't you Lizzie Bear?"

"Mum mum mum!" Elizabeth replied.

James smiled and glanced over and saw that their food was about to arrive at their table. "You ready to try your new things Princess?" he asked as he kissed the top of Chelsea's head.

"Yes!" Chelsea said. She handed her doll to James so he could set it aside for safe keeping. "Here Daddy."

"Thank you princess." He put the doll in the empty seat by him and nodded curtly at the waiter who had brought them their food. Connor immediately started digging in and making more than a little mess as he ate. Mindy gently tapped her foot against his leg from under the table and got him to stop eating so messily, although he didn't stop completely. Elizabeth stared at the little place of rice she had been given to eat with her little hands, taking a couple of bites before glancing over at James, who was making sure Chelsea's food was cut up small enough for her to eat. A pouty look flashed across her features and she looked back and forth between her food and James before banging her fist her high chair and screaming on simple word.

"DA!"

Mindy gasped and dropped her fork and Connor promptly choked on his food. James's head snapped in Elizabeth's direction so fast that his neck cracked but he didn't care. "Lizzie?" he said in shock.

Elizabeth smiled at him and banged her fist down again. "Da! Da!" She stretched her arms out towards him and kicked her feet impatiently. Mindy immediately burst into tears and James was up to his feet in an instant, keeping Chelsea in one arm while picking up Elizabeth with the other and showering her face with a million kisses. She giggled happily and grabbed on to his hair. "Da! Da!"

James couldn't even speak he was so thrilled; he just had to keep kissing her over and over again.

Chelsea watched Elizabeth with a blank stare before shaking her head and hugging James's neck possessively. "MY daddy!" she declared.

"Da!" Elizabeth replied.

"No MY daddy!" Chelsea repeated.

"Hey now," James said, making sure to now give Chelsea a whole bunch of kisses. "There's plenty of Daddy to go around, okay?"

Chelsea frowned and hugged his neck possessively. "Daddy."

Elizabeth blew a raspberry at Chelsea before giggling, making James roll his eyes. "Oh yeah, you're definitely my child," he said with a laugh. He sat back in his chair, not even caring that it was going to be pretty much impossible to eat with both kids on his lap. They were his babies and in his lap was exactly where both of them were going to stay.

…

"Come on Snoopy! Come on Spike!" Connor yelled as he got out of the car. "Come on come on come on! We have to go inside and play pirates with Tiffany and Tryggy!"

Snoopy barked and wagged his tail as he jumped out and Spike suddenly became very scared to even get out. "Ugh, don't be stupid silly!" Connor physically grabbed Spike and pulled him out of the vehicle. "The ground isn't going to hurt you unless I toss you out the window and I won't ever do that because you're my friend."

James's lips twitched as he and Mindy got Elizabeth and Chelsea out of the car. "So he's happy to be home now…how long do you think it'll be before he calls me mean and wants to live with Cooper?"

Mindy just shook her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "He will not do that if you let him go see Cooper."

James rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why he would even want to do that anyway. It's not like Cooper ever actually treats him that well."

"They're brothers Jamie," Mindy reminded him gently. "They fight and stuff. That doesn't mean they don't love each other any less."

James grunted and kissed her, really not wanting to talk about Cooper any more than he had to. Despite her promises to Cooper, he was going to make sure the two of them saw as little of each other as possible. He didn't trust Cooper with a dog at this point, let alone his wife and any of his kids. Cooper could say he was sorry all he wanted to; that didn't fix the trust that had been violently shattered and it didn't take back what he did to Mindy. "Let's go inside and see the babies," he said to Mindy, smiling and tapping her nose with his index finger.

Mindy giggled and playfully bit at him. "Okay Jamie." She took his hand into hers and walked towards the house, neither of them even getting inside before they were bombarded by their remaining children.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amber, Thorn, Scarlett and Tryg all threw themselves at James and Mindy, hugging them like there was no tomorrow.

"Babies!" Mindy bent down and immediately started showering them with kisses.

"We made you guys a cake," Amber informed them. "Tiffany is getting the table set so we can eat it."

James grinned and gave the tall and lanky six year old an affectionate kiss on the head. "Thank you. That was very sweet of you guys."

"It's chocolate cake," Thorn said. "And we have vanilla ice cream. Oh and we have sprinkles!"

"And my pirate ship is ready too Mommy," Tryg said. "So you and Daddy can play with me and Connor."

"They don't wanna play with you," Scarlett said, folding her arms over her chest and turning her nose up at her younger brother. "They want to watch a movie with me and Thorn and Oxa."

"No they don't!"

"Yes they do!"

"No they don't!"

"Yes huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

James rolled his eyes and put his arm around Mindy. "Isn't it cute when they fight over us?" he whispered loudly in her ear.

Mindy giggled and hugged his waist with one arm. "We'll play pirates AND watch a movie tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Tryg and Scarlett both said.

"Good babies." Mindy kissed them both and Amber led them all inside to the kitchen, where Tiffany was trying to keep Connor from eating the cake before everyone else could get to it.

"Come on, give me a piece," he begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please please please? I like cake, I really do."

"I know you do," Tiffany said. "But your mommy and daddy are the reason why we made the cake so we're going to let them have the first pieces, okay?"

Connor sighed loudly and stomped his foot. "Fine." He looked back at James and Mindy and pointed to the cake. "Hurry up Mommy and Daddy. I want the cake before the little babies steal all the good pieces."

"Okay okay hold on," James said. He put his arm around Mindy's waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. The cake look good but he was more focused on the people around him. It just amazed him sometimes that he actually had a family that he not only adored but who adored him back. Sometimes it was still a foreign idea to him; he grew up believing he was nothing and not deserving of anything. Even with Annabelle and Mark the scars his mother had gave him had lived on for decades after she had died. Every issue he had ever had really just came back to her. He had tried so hard to get her to love him but she never would. She had been a creature full of hate. She never knew what love was. And even though he had loved Annabelle and Mark, they hadn't really been able to heal him from the damage. Mark knew pretty much everything that happened but he never understood it and was never really that emotionally helpful. And Annabelle herself had been just as damaged as he had been and had been more intent on repressing all of it instead of dealing with it. She didn't want to remember but James couldn't forget. But it was okay now though because he had Mindy, who not only understood him but could make him feel like Caroline was actually wrong about him all along. She could make him feel like he was worth something and their children reinforced that. He was loved…and Caroline could never take that away from him again.

"Jamie?" Mindy said as she looked back up at him. "Are you okay?"

He just smiled and kissed her lovingly. "I'm perfect Baby Doll. Absolutely perfect."

…

Cooper stared blankly up at the ceiling, too exhausted to cry and too awake to just pass out into some sort of oblivion. The television wasn't even on because it couldn't keep him distracted. He had already tried it earlier but it had failed. Utterly and completely failed. Jersey Shore had been on and it had just made him remember the times he had walked in on Mindy and James watching it and he couldn't bear it. He absolutely could not bear it. It had sent him into an absolute fit and he almost had to be sedated by the doctors because it go so bad.

He hated being alone. Absolutely hated it. He needed someone, anyone but there was nobody there for him. His own stupidity had chased them away. Jeff had left him, Joie was gone again, and Mindy and Connor had gone off with James and knowing James, he would try to make sure they never came back. James was furious at him and even though Cooper didn't blame him at all, it didn't make it hurt any less. He wanted to throw himself on his hands and knees and beg and scream for forgiveness but he knew that that was useless. James wasn't going to forgive him. The only thing worse than a rapist in James's eyes was a child molester. Joseph had raped countless girls and had died for trying to rape Annabelle so of course James hated rapists. And even though Cooper knew what he did and wanted to die for it wasn't going to suddenly make things better. James absolutely despised him now because he had turned into something so disgusting and what hurt even more was that he could have prevented all of this. If he had just listened to reason and had stopped himself from being such an idiot he wouldn't have lost everything. He still would have had Jeff, he still would have had his dad and his mother and everything would be okay.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Self loathing was filling him to his very core and he wasn't trying to stop it. This was all his fault. There was no running from that. He had ruined everything because he was a jackass like that and there was really nothing he could do to fix it. Sure Mindy had forgiven him and Connor still loved him what was that going to do? Connor would never understand how he felt and just looking at Mindy reminded him of what he did. How could their relationship be the same now? How could he be her "best friend" when he did that to her? He fucking deserved to have her hate him yet the thought of her actually doing so made him want to scream in agony. He could never handle her hate. He loved her and wanted her here to hold him and tell him it was all going to be okay, even if it wasn't.

Struggling just to breathe, he forced himself to sit up and get out of bed. He had been getting physical therapy every day so now he could walk again, although he still walked with a limp because of where James had stabbed him during the night he almost died. Wincing and rubbing the scar on his leg, he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Shivering slightly, he limped forward towards the little garbage by the sink, where Connor had discarded a can of Pepsi earlier. He reached in and grabbed it, removing the tab from it and keeping that while tossing the can back in the garbage. He didn't have a knife so this was going to have to do for now. He held out his arm and pressed the sharp edge of the tab against his skin, moving it upwards so it sliced his skin open. A thin trail of blood appeared on his arm and he hissed in pain, his head spinning from the relief it brought him. Taking a deep breath he made another cut right next to it, whimpering slightly and actually dropping down to his knees because he felt so dizzy. It definitely was not as good as taking an actual knife and trying to really slit his wrists, but for now, it was just going to have to do.


	98. Chapter 98

**Esha Napoleon**: Thank you! **Debwood-1999**: Cooper is definitely in a corner and I wish that I could say there's an easy way to get him out of it. But Vermi and I obviously don't believe in easy and combine that with Cooper's natural self destructive tendencies and you've got a recipe that spells out a major major part of our next story. **EternalxInsanity**: Yeah I know, I'm a big meanie *shrugs innocently* I like to think I'm nice in real life so maybe the meanness here is me getting it out of my system. **NeroAnne**: More is here…*hands off chapter and a cookie*

So, it's the final chapter…thank you to everyone who stuck through this with us and we hope you'll enjoy the sequel. It's going to be called Hurricane and the first chapter will be posted on Sunday : )

…

"Daddy! Daddy Daddy Daddy come watch me!" Scarlett giggled while pulling James by the tips of his fingers (since that was the highest she could reach) upstairs and towards her and Thorn's bedroom so she could show him a new move she'd picked up in her hip-hop dance class. Amber took ballet since she was the more sophisticated so she did turn her nose up at Thorn and Scarlett's much more pop-inspired moveset. Mindy knew a little bit of everything since she danced around onstage like it was nobody's business, but hadn't done it in a while considering she put her entire life on hold essentially without officially making an announcement to the world. She just didn't care enough.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" he glanced across the room and saw Amber leaning against a counter with Tiffany and Chelsea while Tryg was running around the backyard with Connor playing infidels. "I'm guessing your sister's waiting in your room then…?"

"YES" Thorn gave him a curt nod with pouted lips on top of the stairs, "You and Mommy have been gone so you did not see what song we're doing at the recital!" Her little arms were folded across her chest and Mindy's iPod was in her hand.

"I know" James frowned once he reached the top of the stairs and swept her off her feet to give her a big kiss on the cheek, "and I'm sorry, sweetheart…Mommy and I have been going through a lot these past few months and-"

"Save it" Scarlett waved him off before jogging into her room and bouncing for Thorn to load Mindy's iPod into the dock of the iHome.

"Now you sit HERE…" Thorn dragged James over to the bed and sat him down firmly, giggling as he leaned forwards and gave her another big kiss, "And you watch our dance!"

"I'll be watching you for the rest of the day, I promise" he nodded and nuzzled the side of her face, "you ladies worked very hard and unfortunately Mommy was very sick and I had to get her better-"

"It is a figment of the past" Scarlett sighed with a roll of her eyes, "You are spending precious moments of our childhood complaining when you should be WATCHING!" The brat stamped her foot and sighed at him, "Daddy I love you, but you are just SO silly sometimes!"

"I am…" he smirked while staring at his twin daughters getting into position right in front of him, "aren't I?"

"Shhhhh!" Thorn hissed and flipped her long blonde hair behind her to begin on cue with Scarlett.

…

Mindy curled her lips in and sat at James's desk with Elizabeth drinking from a bottle in her lap. She didn't tell him she was in here, but figured he wouldn't be angry if he found out. Usually she never entered this room without him because it was his office and she didn't want to mess anything up while he was gone, but for some reason today she was just kind of drawn to it.

"Let's see…" she sighed and drew a big heart on a pad of sticky notes with a Sharpie marker and stuck it on his computer screen before pulling open the first drawer on his desk and finding a pile of pictures which happened to catch her eye. Furrowing her brow and pouting her full lips she pulled the large pile out and placed it on the desk in front of her.

Elizabeth held her bottle with one hand and reached out to swipe all the pictures off the desk with one hand when Mindy shook her head and pressed her lips to the side of Elizabeth's head.

"Silly baby…" she sighed and snuggled into Elizabeth's blonde head as close as she could get herself.

Leaning back in the chair she pulled the stack into her lap next to Elizabeth and began to gingerly sift through them all. They were from various periods of time, some really older-looking photos of James, Mark, and Annabelle as kids followed by more recent ones. A picture of Elizabeth was close to the top and Mindy smiled gently, but since the pictures were in no apparent order a beautiful portrait of Annabelle wasn't far underneath it. She lay reclined propped on her elbow in a charcoal dress, her rich chocolate hair flowing off her to the left behind her hand propping her head and bright blue eyes with smoky makeup looking into the camera. Not a flaw was traceable across her fair skin and her naturally red full lips pouted. She was so unbelievably beautiful and slender and gentle-looking…and staring at the picture of Elizabeth next to her Mindy's eyes water and she double-took between the portrait of her sister-in-law and her daughter. Her eyes welled so much she had to squeeze them shut to get the tears away but that didn't help.

"You should be hers…" she croaked while looking at her daughter and how much she resembled James, "you were supposed to be Sissy's baby…" she sniffled at her daughter and nodded, "Grandma did horrible things to her and then she got sick, but you shoulda been Aunt Annabelle's…" she shook her head at the picture and started to cry, "She was so pretty what the fucking FUCK why is she gone, huh?" she sniffled at her daughter and shook her head, "SHE should be sitting in this chair holding you in her lap! She was so nice and I was so fucking mean to her…I was so mean and saided bad things and I saided bad things about her to Daddy and I was WRONG, Lizzie Bear, I was WRONG! Daddy saided he wanted to keep trying for you with your pretty beautiful Aunt, and if she did not get sick you woulda been hers and your Daddy woulda loved you just the same…you are so much like him you do not know it yet" she sniffled and shook her head, trying not to cry and wipe her eyes, "Thank god you look like Daddy and not like me. Your Daddy is so beautiful and good to us…" she nodded while continuing to look through the pictures.

Normally pictures frightened her so she refused to have them displayed, but she was just fine with photo albums or, like in this case, photo piles. She had one single picture of herself from her childhood since no one took any of her, and she kept it hidden because she did not want anyone to know about it. She was sixteen with long ugly brown hair leaning away from a tree with a small, fake smile on her chubby face. She hated it so she hid it from everyone including her own children. Elizabeth slapped a hand to a black and white picture of a six or seven year old closeup of James. Mindy's hand slapped over her mouth and she either broke out into laughter or even more tears, it could have easily passed for a cross of both.

"Look at that, Lizzie Bear…" she giggled and sniffled before keeping her lips glued to Elizabeth's head guiltily, "don't you have a silly Daddy?"

"Da da da da da!" Elizabeth said at her and Mindy giggled again before nodding and kissing her hair.

"I know you love Daddy, Lizzie Bear" she nodded and kissed her daughter's hair, "Look how handsome he is…" she kissed her forehead and lifted the picture to draw comparisons, "you get it from him, you do" she nodded and kissed her temple.

"Da da da da!" Elizabeth babbled again happily and Mindy nodded with a big kiss to her cheek, "That's right, Lizzie Bear! That IS Daddy!"

Mindy continued to flip through them and saw a picture of Mark and Kane as little kids, which immediately made her flip it over and try not to look at it. She liked not to be reminded of why she sucked as a human being. She instead found the baby pictures of Cooper and Connor before giggling.

"Your brother Cooper had orange hair like my ex-brother-in-law's" Mindy sighed with a shake of the head; "Glen never had orange hair though…" she shook her head nonchalantly and shrugged, "I think their Mommy had red hair, but Glen gotted brown hair like his Daddy. That was sign number one that Paul was a no-good mother fucker. Your grandma on my side that you never should have had had blonde hair, which is why you are blonde. All of my relatives and babies have blonde hair including my Trisha, but I have icky brown hair from hell. It is not even pretty brown like Daddy's or Aunt Annabelle's" she sighed and shook her head, "just plain shit so I always dye it to make sure nobody has to see it. I was not blessed with Daddy's good looks so I had to have lots of surgery to make myself presentable" she sighed and spun her daughter around to face her, "Did it work, Lizzie Bear? Because I don't think so"

"Mum" Elizabeth said to her and Mindy completely overlooked it. She hadn't addressed herself as 'Mommy' in a while now deliberately. Postpartum was kicking her ass in the worst way and eventually she was going to snap. That on top of paranoid schizophrenia wasn't helping her one bit. As it was she'd become more withdrawn and took to herself more often than not. She spent a great deal of time with Elizabeth alone, but at the same time just didn't even know what to do with her she felt so inadequate. She felt like she was leading someone else's life and it made her insane. This wasn't supposed to be her; this was never supposed to be her. James by every right shouldn't have been hers he deserved someone who he'd known all his life, not her sickly crazy ass.

As it was she'd torn his life enough. She pulled him from Mark, royally freaked out Annabelle, caused Julie to think she was a raving lunatic (and she was, no denying that), and Cooper was now estranged from the family because she did something stupid to try and help James.

Caroline despised her, and she had every reason to do so. Sure, she didn't have an incestuous relationship with James, but at the same time all she did was sit around and wait for him to come around and play with her, and spend time with her, and completely dote over her…and it was wrong. Caroline's message was that she was being entirely wrong. She skimmed through the rest of the pile and there was nothing of her in it, which was understandable concerning she refused framed pictures but she shouldn't have looked in there to begin with. That was James's desk she shouldn't have been snooping in his stuff.

She was trying to take what everyone was telling her to heart and not be around James so much, let him lead his own life instead of having her cling to him like a spider draining the life out of him. She couldn't do it though. Everyone was telling her she was wrong with her approach to her relationship with James but she couldn't help it. James was her husband that she loved more than anything else in the world and she just got eaten alive whenever she was away from him, it made her think bad things and she would cry and cry and cry and hate herself and get more weird moods and she couldn't do it. It wasn't fair to James to put up with her schizo bullshit when he was supposed to be happy. She was supposed to be making him happy, and she didn't think she was doing a good job anymore. Her children took up the mast for her it seemed and she just kind of faded into the background so people would stop going around saying she was obsessed with him and that she was creepy. She was tired of being creepy her entire life was creepy she was sick of it. As it was she stopped dressing like the gothic princess about five years ago so people would shut the fuck up, and still people thought she was weird. Sure, she was a fucking weirdo but James liked it (at least that's what she thought). She didn't like not being with him all the time anymore it made her scared and sick and lonely and all sorts of bad and the worst part was she couldn't tell James because it would make him feel bad about himself and that was not what she wanted.

"Well I think you'll feel even worse if you don't talk to me about it" James's voice caught her from the doorway and she frowned, hanging her head when he noticed she was looking at the stack of pictures scattered across his desk.

She gasped, sat upright, and turned to face the doorway before crying hysterically and extending her free arm desperately towards James, who lifted her into a huge kiss before sitting her on his lap in the chair and kissing her all over.

"I MISS you, Jamie, I love you I miss you, Jamie I'm SORRY I-"

"Baby Doll…" he frowned and shook his head at her, "why are you sorry? You did nothing"

"I have been ignoring you"

"No"

"Yes, Jamie…" her eyes narrowed and she nodded, "I am ignoring you and you know it."

His head hung dejectedly for a moment before snuggling under her neck and keeping his arms coiled tight around her body.

"I'm sorry…" his apology threw her off, "whatever I did, Baby Doll I'm-"

"People make fun of me and tell me I am creepy because I love you too much, Jamie-darling, and everyone-"

"Hey!" he caught her eye and kissed her gently on the lips, "What did I tell you about what I have to say to everyone else?" She stopped crying and panted a moment to run her fingers through his hair frantically and shrug. "Come on," he encouraged with another deep kiss, "you know the answer to this…"

"Mom-"

"FUCK everyone else, alright?" he replied gently while giving her the biggest, wettest kiss he could deliver, "I fucking love being up your ass don't let me be alone, alright?" his face fell as he nodded, "I can't be away from you at all…"

"I cannot be away for more than a fucking second what the fuck does that say about me?" she frowned as he kissed her and then Elizabeth before cuddling with them both.

"It says" he said as an exhale and they kissed, "you're beautiful and I love you and I can't be without you for two seconds or I get antsy" he nodded and kissed her on the lips more, "and my hands start to shake, see?" he lifted his hands for her to see and she kissed them both, "I don't get any fucking better when you're not with me and you know what?" he poked her nose and shrugged, "It's OUR relationship, no one else's"

"We made Mom sick" she reminded him with a shake of the head, "Mommy could not have hated a girl you could not have brought home more than me"

James frowned and brushed her lengthy raven hair out of her face, "Baby…" he exhaled, "Mom's a…"

"I don't give a fuck" she hissed and clamped a hand in her hair, "She fucked us in so many ways look at all this shit WHAT happened to us?" She cried loudly and buried her face into his chest, "She hurt you"

"Coming from someone who was constantly raped, beaten within an inch of her life, and had her throat slit"

"We look alike" she stared at the scar on his neck that mirrored hers, "We both got slitted" she leaned up and kissed the scar on his neck, closing her eyes the moment his hand snaked around the back of her neck and they kissed,

"I love you" he tried to get an idea of what was upsetting her by glancing at the pictures and then it hit him, "Baby Doll…" he rubbed the side of her cheek and kissed her hand, "Lizzie Bear is OUR baby…you do know that, right?"

Meekly she nodded, keeping her eyes avert when he snapped her face to his.

"She's OURS…" he repeated with a kiss to her nose, "only me and you…"

"Jamie" she sniffled when his lips met hers and they kissed once more, "stop"

"I wouldn't want her with anyone else; she wouldn't be who she is without her beautiful mother"

Mindy rolled her eyes when he couldn't take the argument and buried her face in his chest before she could, allowing her to sob loudly as he kissed her neck frantically and rubbed her back with his nose in her hair.

"Why won't you believe me?" he whimpered and barred his teeth, "You're so fucking beautiful why don't you ever fucking believe me? Huh?" his lips traveled to her neck and lingered there, "I would know better than anybody how gorgeous you really are"

She shrugged, and it just broke his head to listen to the self-loathing all the time.

"Well you know what?" he ran his fingers lovingly through her hair and shrugged, "You're my wife, I love you more than anything; and not Mom, or Mark, or even Annabelle can change that"

The way her nails dug into his skin and how she started bawling let him know he was doing his job right thus far.

"We built some life together, didn't we?" he asked as a sigh and she nodded, "I was never this happy, you know that?" he sniffled for a moment and nodded, "The only person who makes me feel like Mom was wrong about me all these years is you…you make me feel like a person who actually deserves what he has, you know?" She nodded and clutched his skin harder, "We have babies I adore and are the perfect, most amazing and wonderful Mommy for our Lizzie Bear and I look at her and see you every day and it makes me shake because sometimes when I'm with her, you're not around and I get all scared and I want you with me, and"

"Jamie we make this promise too much" she frowned and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding Elizabeth around his neck, "and although I would promise you Mommy is dead and never coming back I won't do that again because I got jinxed last time. We beated her up though and I will not let her take you away from me not ever"

"So stop LEAVING me for stupid shit" he groaned a bit while nibbling on her neck, "I don't fucking want you to be anywhere else, alright?"

"I don't WANT to be anywhere else" she reminded him while running her fingers through his hair, "You make me so happy and I love you, Jamie-darling, and sometimes people are mean about us"

"Don't let them be" he reminded her with a kiss to the head, "stop it. Listen to ME, okay?" he rubbed his nose against hers and placed a kiss on the ridge her chest made from her pushup bra. "I miss you with me" he told her with a nod, "I want you to look me in the eye and promise me right now you'll stop mindfucking yourself, alright?"

"Okay" she nodded and wrapped her arm around his neck with a big kiss, "You stop thinking about what Mommy did to you"

"But-"

"We dealed with her and we beated her" her mouth opened and she waited impatiently for the kiss, "I love you, Jamie-darling, I do…"

"So come here…" he beckoned her and they kissed, "Piss her off even more in hell" he nodded and helped her legs straddle his waist, "Do you know how much I love you?"

She giggled and held Elizabeth close while hugging his neck right back and kissing up his throat and onto his lips.

"Too bad we burned the house down or I'd fuck you in her bed…"

"I'll fuck you in OUR bed" he gave her a wink and she yelped as he swung her over his shoulder and nommed Elizabeth's face while carrying them both up the stairs.

…

Cooper sat on the edge of the hospital bed staring at the door patiently, unable to even think because of everything that he had done, but around the bend came Mindy and Connor excitedly to take him house hunting.

"COOPY!" Connor sprang onto him and hugged him so tight Cooper almost broke when Mindy entered behind him and hugged the older brother as tightly as she could before he started whimpering again and kissed her all over.

"Let's go, bub" she hip-checked him and kissed the top of his hand, "I promised Daddy I'd be back in an hour I'm already lying to him."

Cooper could only anticipate the inevitable and sigh, "Let the obsessive calls begin."

"Hey!" she pointed a finger at him and shook her head, "We are NOT obsessive!"

'Cant be Tamed' by Miley Cyrus blasted from her little Dior handbag, making Cooper's eyebrows rise and she smiled sheepishly.

"Can I…?" she asked nervously; realizing it was James, and Cooper motioned out the door knowingly.

"Proceed…" he sat back down on the bed as Mindy left happily chattering to James about god knows what and Connor was already frowning.

"I thought we were leaving now, Coopy" he frowned and tried to lift his older brother off the bed, "Why are you not standing up?"

Cooper's eyes were on the young woman pacing with the brightest smile in the entire hospital plastered on her face while speaking on the phone, "Because we're going to be here for a while."


End file.
